Ava Zivdid
by Nanoushka
Summary: Il y a trois ans elle a tout quitté par obligation. Aujourd'hui elle n'a plus aucune nouvelle d'eux. Sa vie a déjà basculé de nombreuses fois, mais une fois de plus tout va changer. Dans le bon sens peut-être? Histoire centrée sur Ziva, mais pas seulement. Tiva, Family-fic.
1. Chapter 1 Un temps pluvieux

Coucou tout le monde! Voici ma dernière fic, qui j'espère va vous plaire! J'ai déjà écrit 16 chapitres, alors je pense qu'elle sera longue. Le premier est plutôt court.

En résumé : Il y a trois ans elle a tout quitté par obligation. Aujourd'hui elle n'a plus aucune nouvelle d'eux. Sa vie a déjà basculé de nombreuses fois, mais une fois de plus tout va recommencer. Dans le bon sens peut-être?

L'histoire est centrée sur Ziva, mais pas seulement, j'ai exploité un peu tous les personnages. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture, et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Je réédite ma fic après corrections. Ne soyez pas surpris si vous la relisez et que certaines choses vous semblent différentes. Je ne change rien à l'histoire, je la rends simplement plus cohérente, et je détaille davantage certains passages, notamment dans les premiers chapitres qui avaient été écrits il y a longtemps alors que je ne savais pas encore vers quoi je m'orientais.**

**Bref, vous avez maintenant droit à la version "revue et augmentée".**

* * *

**AVA ZIVDID.**

**Chapitre 1 : Un temps pluvieux.**

Elle regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux perdus au loin sur cette ville qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Sur ces quelques tours qui s'élevaient devant elle, et ce parc de l'autre coté de la rue. Elle aurait aimé y croiser son regard, entre deux arbres, voir ses formes se dessiner et ses yeux croiser les siens, le voir se tenir debout au centre de la pelouse humide par cet après-midi gris et pluvieux, où les nuages pesaient lourd.

Elle se sentait seule dans ce petit studio qu'elle avait loué face au plus grand parc de la ville. Un petit studio qui selon elle ne valait pas son prix, mais elle avait de petites économies. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre, et que lorsqu'elle voulait courir, ce qui lui arrivait fréquemment, elle n'avait qu'à traverser la rue.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la fenêtre, appuya son front contre la vitre froide, et souffla. Un rond de buée se dessina, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle voulait oublier ces dernières années, faire le vide. En cette journée pluvieuse, elle avait l'esprit morose. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder.

Elle aurait tout donné pour sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son menton se poser au creux de son épaule, comme il l'avait fait autrefois. Sentir son buste contre son dos… Tout cela était désormais bien loin. Elle soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours mieux là qu'entre les griffes du Mossad, se dit-elle. Elle était bien mieux loin de cette vie en Israël qu'elle avait voulu fuir. Elle ne savait pas de quoi serait fait son présent si elle était restée sur sa terre natale. Sa vie était maintenant bien différente de celle que pouvait mener un officier du Mossad. Elle s'était éloignée, et le feu de l'action avait laissé place au calme, d'officier elle était devenue traductrice.

Avec toutes les langues qu'elle parlait, cela ne lui posait aucun souci. Ziva travaillait chez elle, pour une maison d'édition réputée. L'agence l'appelait quand ils avaient de nouveaux textes, articles, ou livres à traduire, pour qu'ils puissent être lisibles par la population du pays dans lequel elle s'était installée. Il arrivait même qu'ils se servent d'elle comme interprète lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés à des étrangers. Elle travaillait seule, et se rendait de nouveau à la maison d'édition lorsque son travail était achevé.

Elle vivait seule, elle travaillait seule. Elle voyait rarement ses collègues. La compagnie lui manquait. Ces anciens collègues du NCIS lui manquaient tout particulièrement, elle s'ennuyait quelque peu loin d'eux, loin des blagues de Tony. Tony lui manquait tant. Sa présence, ses gamineries, leurs disputes, son corps… Tout lui manquait en lui. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelles d'eux, elle ne savait même pas si ils étaient toujours en vie, elle l'espérait tout du moins.

Elle se maudissait. Tout cela était de sa faute. Elle avait voulu être naturalisée américaine, et elle avait donc entrepris les démarches administratives nécessaires, mémorisant constitution et décrets que tout autre citoyen américain ignorait. L'équipe l'avait aidée, chacun à sa façon. Tout s'était passé sans encombres, jusqu'au jour où elle avait reçu cet appel de son père.

* * *

Ziva venait de rentrer chez elle après une longue journée au NCIS, lorsque son portable sonna. Elle le sortit de son sac à main puis décrocha.

- Ziva David, déclara-t-elle.

- Shalom Ziva.

- …

Elle ne répondit rien après avoir reconnu la voix au bout du fil.

- Tu pourrais être plus accueillante avec ton père, lui rétorqua Eli David, comprenant qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

- Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt, ne désirant pas perdre son temps avec une telle conversation.

- J'ai appris que tu voulais obtenir la nationalité américaine, expliqua son père. Tu nous quittes donc définitivement?

- Oui. Et? Questionna Ziva, qui n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur ce sujet.

- Et je pense avoir mon mot à dire.

- Je suis majeure, j'ai encore le droit de faire mes propres choix que je sache, répliqua Ziva en haussant légèrement la voix.

- Je t'imposerai juste une condition Ziva. Une sorte de… mission d'adieu,.

- Et si je refuse? Tenta Ziva, qui craignait déjà le pire. Elle avait appris à connaître son père, elle savait que ce coup de téléphone n'amenait rien de bon.

- Je suis le directeur du Mossad, reprit l'israélien, vous devez m'obéir officier David. Une voiture passera vous prendre demain, à 08 h. Je vous expliquerai le contenu de votre mission plus tard. Et ceci est un ordre officier David.

* * *

C'était sur ces mots qu'il avait raccroché, laissant une Ziva amère au bout du fil. Ziva était restée quelques secondes immobile, incapable de réagir, prenant plusieurs minutes pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire, et en envisager les conséquences. Elle partait le lendemain. Elle ne se voyait pas refuser cet ordre de son père. Le connaissant, il était préférable de lui obéir. Il était capable du pire, il l'avait déjà prouvé par le passé. Contester ses ordres n'était pas une option envisageable. Et puis, ce n'était que le temps d'une mission, s'était-elle dit. Elle retrouverait ses amis par la suite et reprendrait le cours de sa vie. Elle ne devait pas prendre le temps de réfléchir et de peser le pour et le contre. Elle connaissait son père et commençait à s'habituer. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux dans ces cas là lui obéir en fonçant tête baissée. Ne pas réfléchir et encore moins se questionner sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne lui laissait aucune place pour ses sentiments. Foncer tête baissée était le seul moyen qu'elle possédait pour se protéger de lui, elle le savait, l'expérience le lui avait prouvé.

Cependant, une partie d'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de douter. Et s'il décidait de la retenir en Israël? Et si il ne lui avait pas tout dit? En quoi consistait cette mission? Envahie par une peur soudaine, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un, de parler, de se confier ce soir là, suite à cet appel et aux conséquences qu'il apportait. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir rapidement fait ses bagages et être passée au NCIS vider son bureau, elle s'était rendue directement chez Dinozzo.

Face à sa mine enjouée, elle n'avait plus eu le cœur à lui parler de cette conversation téléphonique. Comme souvent elle n'avait pas osé lui confier ses soucis. Elle avait préféré enfuir son mauvais pressentiment au plus profond de son être et afficher un visage neutre. Elle n'avait pas voulu d'une visite qui se transforme en adieu pathétique. Ils s'étaient donc contentés de boire un verre devant un bon film comme ils en avaient l'habitude certains soirs, sans qu'il ne sache qu'elle ne serait plus là le lendemain matin, que sa collègue et amie aurait disparue pour une durée indéterminée, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Elle ne lui laisserait qu'un bureau vide et quelques souvenirs, jusqu'à son retour. Alors qu'elle profitait pleinement de cette dernière soirée de liberté, de cette dernière soirée en sa compagnie avant un certain temps, lui restait dans l'ignorance.

Ils s'étaient installés devant un des films préférés de Tony, un James Bond qui mêlait action, drague, et voitures italiennes, après avoir discuté plusieurs minutes. Ils s'étaient tous les deux assis confortablement sur le canapé qui faisait face à la télévision, une bière à la main et avaient lancé le film. Tony avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Ziva lorsque la sensuelle James Bond Girl avait craqué sous le charme de ce héros, ne pouvant s'empêcher une habituelle remarque.

- J'adore cette scène, avait-il dit avec malice.

Ziva avait souri.

- Tu aimerais bien être à sa place n'est-ce pas? Tu peux toujours rêver, tu es loin d'avoir son charisme.

- Peut-être, avait-il répondu, faussement vexé. Mais je ne prendrais sa place qui si tu prenais celle de la fille.

- Profite de ce fantasme, ça n'arrivera jamais Dinozzo, avait rétorqué Ziva.

Cette fois, ça avait été au tour de l'italien de sourire, se remémorant une vieille soirée, dont ils n'avaient jamais reparlé, et avaient toujours soigneusement évité le sujet.

- Si je me souviens bien, je peux toujours garder espoir, ce qui s'est passé une fois peut toujours se reproduire!

Ziva s'était retournée pour lui faire face suite à cette dernière remarque, étonnée de l'entendre dire ça, étonnée qu'il ramène ce souvenir sur la table.

- Eh bien quoi Ziva? Je ne fais que me remémorer un vieux souvenir, avait-il ajouté fac à son silence.

- Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là est derrière nous Tony, et nous étions en mission sous couverture, avait répliqué Ziva.

- Alors tu sous-entends que cette nuit là tu n'as fait qu'accomplir au mieux ton travail?

- Oui, avait répondu Ziva d'un ton solennel après quelques secondes de silence, alors que Tony et elle se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux.

- Mensonge, avait dit Dinozzo du tac au tac.

Ziva, désirant mettre fin à la conversation, avait replacé son attention sur le petit écran, quittant les yeux de Tony et choisissant de faire comme si cette conversation n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle regardait la télévision depuis deux petites secondes, lorsque, suite à ce dialogue, elle avait senti les lèvres de son collègue s'abattre sur les siennes, alors que rien ne l'avait prédis. Profitant de son trouble, de son absence de réaction face à la surprise, l'italien avait intensifié son baiser.

Se sentant ainsi pousser des ailes, et repensant à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, Ziva avait fini par céder à la tentation et par répondre à ce baiser, avouant muettement qu'elle avait fait bien plus que son travail lors de cette vieille mission. Ils étaient restés quelques secondes sur ce canapé à s'embrasser, puis lentement, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la chambre à coucher.

Elle avait fait durer cette nuit au maximum, la rendant la plus agréable possible. Et c'est paisible qu'elle avait fermé les yeux dans ses bras, alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil. Elle, elle s'était refusée à dormir, voulant continuer de sentir son odeur, sa peau contre sa peau, de profiter de chaque instant. Elle était restée un moment à le regarder dormir. Car elle le savait cette nuit était la dernière en sa compagnie. Encore une fois, se serait une histoire d'une nuit, sans lendemain, pour eux deux, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quand pour la prochaine fois elle refoulerait le sol américain, et de si il aurait la patiente de l'attendre. Bien que le connaissant, son bon sens lui soufflait que non.

Ziva s'était sauvée au petit jour, telle une voleuse. Elle avait quitté l'appartement de l'italien en prenant ses précautions pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle était devenue une autre dès qu'elle avait fermé sa porte d'entrée derrière elle. Elle avait ainsi dit au revoir à la Ziva qu'elle était devenue en Amérique, pour regagner son pays, à contrecœur. Il s'était à peine passé quelques heures depuis qu'elle avait quitté Tony, que déjà elle s'était trouvée assise dans l'avion qui l'avait ramené vers sa terre natale.


	2. Chapter 2 Seul à l'étranger

Voilà je vous poste le deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

Merci à Calleigh Watson, Luciaellana et nelly pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que vous lisez ma fic.

Et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Seul à l'étranger.**

L'agent McGee se sentait perdu. Il se demandait dans quelle affaire il venait de s'embarquer. Tout cela lui ressemblait peu, à lui qui pouvait se trouver si timide. Il avançait d'un pas rapide, passant d'un couloir à un autre, tournant à droite et à gauche, puis encore à gauche. Tous ces couloirs ressemblaient à un labyrinthe et contenaient tous beaucoup trop de portes à son goût. Il surprenait des bribes de conversations de-ci de-là, ne comprenant rien de ce qui se disait autour de lui. Si il ne suivait pas aveuglement Elizabeth, il y a bien longtemps qu'il se serait perdu, et aurait été incapable de demander son chemin, pensa t'il.

Cette femme avait eu une sacrée idée en l'attirant dans ce bourbier. Il aurait dû écouter son instinct et ne pas la suivre, ne pas l'accompagner jusque dans ce pays qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais Abby s'était montrée très convaincante. Elle n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il s'agissait là d'une excellente opportunité pour lui, qui ne se représenterait pas forcément, et qu'il devait au contraire être fier qu'Elizabeth ait souhaité qu'il l'accompagne, plutôt qu'elle aille régler cela seule. Car il restait le principal concerné dans cette affaire. Et puis, comme avait dit Abby, le NCIS pouvait bien se passer de lui une petite semaine. Une fois de plus McGee avait fini par s' incliner face à Abby et son abondance d'arguments favorables à son départ.

Il aurait également dû se méfier quand Gibbs avait répondu positivement à sa demande de congés. Depuis quand Gibbs acceptait qu'un de ses agents prenne des vacances? Une semaine qui plus est! L'agent McGee avait eu le culot d'aller quémander une semaine de congés à son supérieur, et celui-ci avait accepté! Tim avait pris le temps d'exposer les faits, d'organiser ses arguments. Les choses étaient simples : il devait se rendre à Paris, Elizabeth lui avait imposé ce voyage. Cette femme, plutôt âgée, avait déjà réservé les billets d'avion, ainsi qu'une chambre d'hôtel pour chacun d'eux dans la capitale française. Elle avait même déjà convenu d'un jour et d'une heure de rendez-vous avec la personne qu'ils devaient y rencontrer. Gibbs, tout comme Tim, n'avaient pas le choix, il devait lui accorder ces congés. Cependant, il avait été extrêmement surpris quand son supérieur lui avait donné son accord. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit, Gibbs voyait toujours clair dans chacune des situations.

* * *

- Bien, cessez donc de parler McGee. C'est vous ou moi que vous cherchez à convaincre des bienfaits de ce voyage? Avait demandé Gibbs.

- Euh…

- Rentrez chez vous faire vos bagages, et que je ne vous revoie pas ici avant la semaine prochaine, avait-il ensuite dit.

* * *

Il était donc arrivé là, dans ce pays dont il ne parlait pas un mot, et où il était bien incapable de se débrouiller seul, même pour aller s'acheter un café. « Une grande opportunité! », avait dit Elizabeth. Il espérait au moins qu'elle ait raison, car pour le moment ce voyage ne le ravissait pas. Surtout qu'en plus d'être complètement perdu, il était harcelé téléphoniquement par Abby, pensa t'il, en sortant une fois de plus son téléphone qui sonnait dans sa poche. Abs se moquait bien de savoir que les appels à l'étranger étaient surtaxés.

- L'amour n'a pas de prix, répondit-elle quand il le lui signala de nouveau.

- A ce point, ce n'est plus de l'amour, mais du harcèlement, remarqua Tim.

- Je me fais du souci pour toi Timmy! Tout ceci n'est pas dans tes habitudes, toi qui mène une vie si rangée, et puis tu me manques!

- Abs… I peine 24 h qu'on s'est quitté.

- Eh bien ça fait déjà trop longtemps! Je veux que tu rentres! Insista Abby.

- Non Abs, maintenant que je suis en France, je ne peux plus faire demi tour. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as forcé à faire ce voyage.

- Bien, ok. Mais tu manques aussi à Hélène. Elle n'a plus personne à embêter depuis que tu es parti, ajouta Abby. Je peux te dire que Tony en voit de toutes les couleurs!

- Je plains Dinozzo. Mais je suis sûr qu'il sait se défendre, il a du caractère, au moins autant qu'elle.

- Oui. Ce qui rend la situation comique. Je ne sais pas comment va se finir cette semaine, continua Abby avec amusement. En tout cas, j'attends ton retour avec impatience, surtout si tu reviens avec de bonnes nouvelles. On fêtera ça, dis-moi, Tim?

- Bien sur Abs. Tu me manques aussi, je te promets de te faire passer une soirée mémorable à mon retour, mais pour le moment je dois te laisser, dit McGee.

- Mmmh! J'ai hâte! Je te rappelle ce soir, Gibbs arrive.

- Bien, à ce soir Abs, bises.

McGee rangea son téléphone, continuant de suivre Elizabeth. Cette femme commençait à légèrement lui taper sur les nerfs. Ils s'appréciaient, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais autant côtoyés que depuis le début de cette semaine. Des différents commençaient à se faire sentir, et avec le décalage horaire, ils s'énervaient facilement. Vivement la fin de ce voyage…

- McGee?

- Hein? Oh, pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je vois ça, c'est la troisième fois que je vous appelle. Nous sommes arrivés devant le bureau de Monsieur Stirau. Entrez donc! Lui indiqua Elizabeth.

- Tout de suite.

L'agent McGee sourit aimablement, et pénétra lentement dans la pièce qui se trouvait face à lui. Il l'examina du regard. Elle se composait d'un bureau, au centre, et de quelques étagères contre les murs, remplies de feuilles, de dossiers, et de livres. Quelques cadres éparses étaient accrochés.

Ses pas feutrés par la moquette grise, il se dirigea vers l'homme assis derrière le bureau, qui devait être MrStirau. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'un certain âge, barbu, les cheveux grisonnants, et qui avait quelques kilos de trop. L'agent McGee lui serra la main, et s'assit sur une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau, tandis qu'Elizabeth s'installait sur la seconde.

Les formalités se firent en français, puis un discours commença entre Elizabeth et cet homme, dont elle ne cessait de lui parler depuis qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans l'avion.

Il en avait retenu que cet homme était un de ses anciens collègues, et qu'il avait une forte influence en France, où il travaillait depuis déjà une bonne quinzaine d'années, et que la proposition qu'il lui avait faite à son sujet ne se refusait pas, et que cela ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique.

Il était donc là, dans ce bureau, à négocier les termes de son nouveau contrat, et à se demander si tout cela était réellement ce qu'il avait voulu, lorsqu'il y a environ sept ans, face à sa vieille machine à écrire, il s'était décidé à organiser ses idées sous la forme d'un roman, le fameux « deep six », devenu un best-seller aux Etats-Unis, tout comme le tome deux.

La renommée que prenait son livre était parvenue jusqu'en France, et après avoir été traduit en espagnol, il paraissait maintenant inévitable qu'il allait aussi être traduit en français, car ce MrStirau semblait prêt à toutes les concessions pour être « celui » qui aurait fait connaître ce nouveau phénomène en France. A l'entendre dire, les français allaient raffoler de ses héros et de leurs multiples péripéties. « Mais où allait-il trouver toutes ces idées? », lui avait-il demandé. C'était très simple, avait pensé Tim. Il avait un autre travail, qui était très riche en péripéties…. Et dont il s'était largement inspiré, même si il se refusait toujours à l'avouer.

Lorsque Elizabeth, celle qui avait publié les romans de McGee aux Etats-Unis, et Tim sortirent de ce bureau près d'une heure et demi après y être entrés, toutes les clauses du contrat étaient définies. McGee allait rester encore quelques jours pour faire connaissance avec la personne qui allait traduire son roman, une dénommée Sarah Blémont, et qu'ils commencent le travail ensemble, pour que mademoiselle Blémont, une belle jeune femme blonde d'environ 25 ans, qui rendrait jalouse Abby, comprenne toutes les subtilités du roman, et que sa traduction soit des plus fidèle à l'original. Il se tiendraient au courant de l'avancement de son travail par téléphone lorsque l'agent McGee serait rentré en Amérique reprendre le cours de sa vie, et il reviendrait en France par la suite lorsque le travail serait terminé pour vérifier l'ensemble, donner son avis, et s'occuper de promouvoir son roman. Après tout,

il n'avait plus qu'à bien s'entendre avec cette jeune femme. Peut être que le fait qu'elle porte le même prénom que sa sœur était un signe de bonne augure!


	3. Chapter 3 Lénou et Dinozorus

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!

Luciaellana, c'est vrai que j'accorde une place assez importante à McGee dans cette fic, ça doit bien être la première fois.

Encore un point de vue différent pour ce chapitre, mais ne t'inquiète pas Nelly, c'est la dernière fois!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Lénou et Dinozzorus.**

L'agent Dinozzo battait du pied sur le sol gris de l'ascenseur. Les doigts de sa main droite imitant le doigté du guitariste sur la lanière de son sac à dos, dont il n'avait passé qu'une bretelle sur son épaule droite. Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés et ôta les écouteurs de son ipod de ses oreilles, puis l'éteignit alors qu'il sortait de la cage métallique. Le sourire aux lèvres, il marchait d'un pas décidé vers son bureau.

C'est lorsqu'il vit la chaise vide derrière le bureau à la droite du sien qu'il se souvint que le bleu était parti une semaine en vacances. Il y en a qui ont de la veine, pensa-t-il.

Il posa son sac et alluma son ordinateur. Il redressa ensuite la tête et posa son regard sur le bureau qui lui faisait face.

- Alors Hélène? Bien dormi? Jack n'a pas trop ronflé? Demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air exaspéré.

- Ah non, c'est vrai, Jack c'était la semaine dernière. Comment s'appelle t'il déjà? Celui qui a le droit d'occuper ton lit depuis trois jours? Tu vas battre un record de longévité! Fais attention!

- Il s'appelle Nathan, et nous avons rompu, répondit Hélène.

- Ah mince, je suis désolé! Enfin, d'ici ce soir un autre aura pris sa place.

La jeune femme fit mine de s'énerver et tapa plus fortement sur les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur.

- Ne t'énerve pas Lénou, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Tu es la version féminine d'un coureur de jupon, ce que certains pourraient appeler une péripatéticienne, l'argent en moins, fit remarquer Dinozzo.

Cette dernière réplique finit d'irriter la belle blonde, et elle pointa un doigt rageur en direction de Tony, lui répondant en haussant la voix.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi Dinozzo, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai horreur de ce surnom!

- Je sais, je sais… Je prends un malin plaisir à te voir t'énerver chaque fois que ces deux syllabes m'échappent… Lénou.

- Tu ferais mieux de taper ton rapport Dinozzorus, sinon tu risques de le rendre en retard, et ça entacherait ta réputation d'homme parfait, déclara Hélène.

Tony adressa un grand sourire forcé à sa collègue, et ouvrit sa boîte mail pour y faire un tri bien nécessaire.

- C'est bas de m'attaquer sur mon terrain Hélène. Les surnoms, c'est mon ressort.

- Tu ne vas pas passer la semaine à me titiller, simplement parce que ce pauvre McGee n'est plus là pour te tenir la conversation, répliqua l'agent Craps.

- Pauvre McGee? Il se la coule douce en France, et il va encore s'y faire un fric monstre. Et puis il faut bien que je déverse mon cotât d'âneries sur quelqu'un!

Hélène soupira. La semaine allait être longue pour elle. Elle soupira une seconde fois, plus bruyamment et lança un regard las à son collègue, qui pour toute réponse lui tira la langue, jusqu'à l'instant où la main de Gibbs s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Agent Craps, je vais lui occuper les mains, nous allons à l'hôpital de Bethesda, déclara celui-ci.

- Un marin blessé Boss?

- Non Tony, un marin mourant.

Tous les trois se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur quand Hélène lâcha une première remarque.

- Au moins avec ta conduite Gibbs, on arrivera peut être à temps pour qu'il nous révèle le nom de son agresseur!

- Il n'est pas victime mais coupable, Agent Craps. Moi qui voulait vous laisser prendre le volant, répondit Gibbs.

Tony sourit, et se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes par la jeune femme.

Gibbs était exaspéré par les échanges de ses deux agents. Il ne s'en était guère aperçu jusque là, mais Tim avait le mérite de réussir à les tempérer. Mis à part quand ils se liguaient à deux contre lui…

A l'époque où il avait dû embaucher un troisième agent pour faire face à la quantité de travail, il avait choisit l'agent Craps pour ses aptitudes à interroger les suspects. Elle était en effet maître dans l'art de ce qui était de retourner chaque information dans tous les sens, dans le seul but de faire craquer leurs présumés coupables, de les piéger dans leurs propres pièges. Elle y allait avec délicatesse, et son diplôme de psychologie lui était très utile.

Face à un tel profil, il n'aurait jamais cru en l'engageant se trouver face à une copie féminine de l'agent Dinozzo à ses débuts. Il devait s'estimer heureux que celui-ci se soit calmé ces dernières années, qu'il se soit assagi, notamment depuis le départ de l'agent David. Cette épreuve l'avait changé en bien des points. Bien que ses blagues idiotes soient encore nombreuses, il travaillait plus sérieusement, n'arrivait plus que rarement en retard, et surtout, il ne l'entendait plus du tout déblatérer des heures sur sa dernière conquête d'un soir, à se demander si ce dragueur invétéré ne s'était pas calmé…

Non. Sur tous ces points, Hélène Craps avait prit la relève. Le pire était que son comportement semblait exaspéré au plus haut point l'agent Dinozzo, il paraissait ne pas la supporter, ou bien peut-être cherchait-il à la dissuader d'agir ainsi, connaissant les revers de la médaille. Le départ inattendu de Ziva l'avait réellement transformé. L'agent Gibbs se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû accorder plus d'importance à la réaction de Dinozzo, et prendre le temps de lui parler un peu. Mais tout cela n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

Si seulement l'agent Craps savait qu'elle ressemblait bien plus qu'elle n'y pensait à Tony. Il se demandait dans ces moments si elle était réellement diplômée en psychologie. Ce qui était sur, c'est que les autres membres de son équipe ne semblaient pas prêts à lui révéler cette information.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital de Bethesda, et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'accueil, demandant à voir le marin Philip Blaquana. Une infirmière leur indiqua le chemin à suivre, et quelques instants plus tard, Gibbs toquait à la chambre de cet homme, entré depuis peu dans le troisième âge.

Allongé dans le lit qui occupait presque tout l'espace de la chambre, il respirait difficilement malgré le masque à oxygène qui était là pour l'aider. L'agent Gibbs avait fait un bref topo à ses agents lors du trajet, ils ne furent donc que peut surpris lorsqu' ils découvrirent l'apparence de cet homme. Philip Blaquana était un marin retraité, hospitalisé depuis plusieurs mois, et qui se trouvait en phase terminal. Les médecins ne lui donnaient plus que quelques heures avant que sa leucémie ne l'emporte vers cet ailleurs qui en faisait frémir plus d'un.

Il était environ 10 h, et l'information avait été donnée à la famille aux alentours de 08 h 30. Le NCIS avait reçu l'appel d'une femme concernant cette enquête à 09 h 03, selon l'enregistrement de la conversation téléphonique.

Gibbs s'approcha du lit, et s'adressa à l'homme en question, qui gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts.

- Bonjour Mr Blaquana. Je suis l'agent Gibbs. Je travaille au NCIS, le service d'investigation criminelle des marins. Nous ne désirons pas vous dérangez trop longuement, c'est pourquoi nous aimerions que vous répondiez aux quelques questions que nous avons à vous poser.

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Êtes-vous bien le père de Marie Blaquana? Commença Gibbs.

Une main pâle et tremblante sortit de sous les couvertures, pour venir ôter le masque à oxygène qui faisait obstacle à la conversation. Mr Blaquana le souleva légèrement.

- Oui.

- Quel âge à votre fille sergent?

- 34 ans.

- Où vit-elle?

- A Washington. Elle y vit depuis qu'elle est partie y débuter ses études, expliqua-t-il.

Le vieil homme fut prit d'une quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher un peu de sang, et rabattit le masque à oxygène sur son visage quelques instants. L'agent Gibbs attendit un court moment avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

- Entretenez-vous de bons rapports avec votre fille?

- Bien sur, comme un père et sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle semble dire, Mr Blaquana, répliqua Gibbs.

Tony et Hélène restaient adossés au mur, écoutant attentivement l'échange entre les deux hommes, enregistrant mentalement les principaux détails.

- Notre relation a toujours été fusionnelle, avec des hauts et des bas.

- Il semble que celle-ci se termine par un bas, ajouta Gibbs cyniquement.

Un médecin pénétra à cet instant dans la pièce, leur demandant de sortir, ils étaient restés suffisamment longtemps, l'heure n'était plus à déranger Philip Blaquana.


	4. Chapter 4 Compagnie

Voici la suite! Un très court chapitre, je crois que c'est le plus court, mais j'ai été obligé de couper là, sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long. Pour me faire pardonner je vous posterai la suite plus rapidement.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et me laissent des reviews, ou mettent ma fic en alerte. Je suis contente que "Dinozorus" vous ait plu!

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :Compagnie.**

Ziva David pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière, savourant la douce sensation que lui procurait l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps. Sous le jet de la douche, elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois les yeux. Sa vue était trouble, la chaleur de l'eau ayant généré une forte quantité de vapeur, qui se répandait difficilement dans l'espace exiguë de sa petite salle de bain. Elle sortit de la cabine de douche après de longues minutes. Elle se sécha et s'habilla, puis passa sa main sur le miroir fixé au-dessus du lavabo pour pouvoir s'y voir, et se maquiller sans au final devenir le sosie d'un clown.

Elle prit le temps de recouvrir son visage de fond de teint, de souligner ses yeux de crayon, et d'appliquer du mascara sur ses cils. Les beaux jours étaient de retour, le soleil brillait à l'extérieur, et cela lui remontait le moral, lui donnant envie de se faire plus féminine. Elle aimait les chaleurs d'été, bien que celles-ci soient différentes de celles d'Israël. Ici le printemps n'existait que sur les calendriers, l'été succédait brutalement à l'hiver, laissant peu de temps à la population pour s'accommoder aux changements de températures, qui étaient bien entendu accompagnés de nombreux orages. Ici l'été était lourd, comme si le vent disparaissait en cette saison, rendant l'air étouffant.

Ziva avait également le sourire aux lèvres car elle avait trois jours auparavant terminé la traduction d'un roman espagnol. Une comédie romantique de plus de 500 pages. Fière du travail qu'elle avait accompli, et qui lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps, elle avait aujourd'hui rendez-vous avec Mr Stirau, l'éditeur pour lequel elle travaillait, afin de lui soumettre sa traduction. Cette étape ne s'annonçait pas comme la plus longue dans le processus de traduction du roman, ce n'était qu'une formalité. Avec les années, elle avait su acquérir la confiance de son employeur.

* * *

L'agent McGee avait éprouvé des difficultés à s'endormir la veille au soir. Il avait commencé à faire lourd, et le décalage horaire ne lui réussissait pas. à force de se retourner dans son lit sans parvenir à fermer les yeux, il avait fini par se résigner et s'était rhabillé. Il avait quitté son hôtel sans croiser plus de cinq personnes, et il était parti à la découverte de cette ville plongée dans l'obscurité. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait de toute façon pas à dormir de si tôt.

Il avait tourné à droite au coin de la rue, se laissant guider par ses pas et par le hasard. Il avait marché quelques instants tout en repérant son chemin pour ne pas se perdre et être capable de faire demi-tour, puis il avait atteint la Seine. Marcher seul de nuit dans une ville qui lui était inconnue ne l'effrayait pas, tout du moins, ça ne l'effrayait plus. Son métier d'agent spécial lui avait appris à maîtriser cette peur, ainsi que d'autres. Il ne se sentait pas entièrement en sécurité, mais à présent il savait qu'il était capable de se défendre.

Tim avait longé les quais un long moment, admirant quelques péniches à la lueur des réverbères. La Seine lui avait rappelé le Potomac qui coule chez lui. Il l'avait regardée en repensant à Washington qui lui manquait, même si il était forcé de reconnaître que Paris était une ville qui avait du charme. Plus tard il avait profité de la fraîcheur de l'air afin de se donner une raison pour rentrer dans un bar encore ouvert, où il avait savouré un dernier verre qu'il n'avait pas commandé sans mal. Le français lui restait totalement étranger, même après plusieurs heures passées dans ce pays. Il avait pris son temps, découvrant la France à sa façon, ne s'imposant rien, se laissant simplement guider par son instinct.

Il s'était ainsi couché alors que les aiguilles de sa montre affichaient 03h du matin. Le réveil avait été on ne peut plus difficile, lorsque quelques heures plus tard la sonnerie de l'appareil sur la table de chevet avait retenti. Il avait donc profité de son incapacité totale à comprendre le français, et s'était contenté de suivre passivement Elizabeth jusqu'à son arrivé à la maison d'édition Stirau. Il l'avait laissé décider pour tout, se contentant d'acquiescer lorsque ça avait été indispensable.

C'est vers 09 h 00 qu'ils avaient poussé les portes de la maison d'édition. Timothy n'avait pu cacher sa joie lorsque Sarah Blémont, qu'ils rencontraient pour la première fois, s'était présentée à lui dans un anglais quasiment parfait, et qu'elle lui avait proposé qu'ils travaillent ainsi, expliquant que cela leur faciliterait la tache. McGee ne s'était pas fait prier, il n'y voyait que des avantages. Cette jeune femme lui paraissait fort sympathique, et après les premiers échanges de courtoisie, ils s'étaient rapidement mis au travail.

* * *

Ziva avançait rapidement sur le trottoir d'une avenue ensoleillée, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule pressée qui occupait Paris à cette heure de pointe. Elle faisait tourner une petite carte entre les doigts de sa main droite lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers des escaliers. Elle quitta la lumière et s'engouffra dans une bouche du métro parisien, suivant le flot de population. Elle passa la carte à son nom dans la machine prévue à cet effet, et parvint aux quais quelques mètres plus tard. Malgré la foule oppressante qui s'y trouvait, elle apprécia les quelques degrés de moins qu'il y faisait. La journée qui commençait promettait d'être aussi chaude que les précédentes. Elle patienta quelques secondes tout en restant debout, et en profita pour feuilleter la revue qu'elle s'était achetée dans un kiosque la veille.

Le métro arriva rapidement, et elle fut sur son lieu de travail vingt minutes plus tard. Elle gagna son petit bureau en saluant les gens qu'elle croisait sur son passage d'un bonjour, d'un sourire, ou bien d'un signe de la tête. Son employeur lui avait déjà proposé un bureau de meilleure qualité, mais elle avait décliné cette offre, rétorquant que celui qu'elle possédait lui était amplement suffisant vu le temps qu'elle y passait. Il lui avait répondu qu'en effet, il la voyait rarement assise ici, mais que le lieu où elle travaillait lui importait peu, puisqu'elle lui rendait toujours un travail de qualité en temps et en heure.

Ziva s'assit donc derrière son petit bureau, situé face à la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cette pièce assez spacieuse se composait de trois autres bureaux, occupés par des collègues qui effectuaient le même travail qu'elle. Ziva commença à éplucher le courrier qu'elle avait reçu depuis sa dernière visite à la maison d'édition, quand deux femmes d'âge mûr, l'une brune et l'autre rousse, entrèrent dans la pièce toutes deux un café à la main. Elles se sourirent, et celle qui paraissait la plus jeune des deux parla la première.

- Ava? S'étonna-t-elle en remarquant la présence de la jeune femme. On commençait à désespérer de te revoir ici un jour!

Le sourire de Ziva s'allongea.

- Je sais, il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas venue, répondit-elle.

- Longtemps! Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose qu'on ne l'aurait même pas su!

- Tu aurais du nous prévenir de ta visite, on t'aurait ramené un café on en vient tout juste. Reprit la seconde des deux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'irai m'en chercher un plus tard, je ne suis pas une vraie droguée comme vous deux. Déclara Ziva avec amusement alors que ses collègues approchaient.

Les trois femmes se firent la bise, puis continuèrent de bavarder, tout en reprenant le fil de leur travail, chacune assise derrière son bureau. Ziva était heureuse de trouver là un peu de compagnie et de contacts sociaux, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas non plus agir librement face à ses collègues qui ne connaissait rien de son passé. Elles savaient simplement de par ce que leur avait dit Ziva qu'elle était née à Washington, et que suite au décès de ses parents qui étaient sa seule famille, elle avait eu envie de voyager. Bien sûr, tout cela n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Mais lorsque Ziva s'était présentée et qu'elle avait attiré la curiosité de ses collègues, il avait bien fallu qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Cette histoire lui était venue spontanément.

Diane et Émilie lui avaient manqué, pensa Ziva en jetant un regard à ses collègues. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que le quatrième bureau de la pièce était toujours vide, Natalia, qui s'occupait principalement des traductions de romans slaves n'étaient toujours pas là. Son ordinateur était éteint, elle semblait en congé constata Ziva.

- Natalia ne travaille pas aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, elle est partie bronzer sous le soleil de la côte d'azur répondit Emilie.

- Encore?

- C'est-ce que nous lui avons dit, elle devrait partir s'y installer puisqu'elle s'y sent si bien! Déclara Diane.

- Et depuis combien de temps est-elle partie?

- Quatre jours. Plus que cinq jours sans elle!

- Tu as fini la traduction de ton roman espagnol Ava? Enchaîna Diane.

- Oui, c'est-ce qui vous vaut l'honneur de ma visite. J'ai rendez-vous avec Stirau à 10h45 pour boucler le travail. Je ne vais d'ailleurs pas tarder à y aller, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'oublies pas de repasser ici après ce rendez-vous Ava. On déjeunera ensemble, je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que l'occasion s'est présentée. On trouvera bien un peu de temps malgré tout ce boulot.

- A vos ordres chef! Répondit Ziva, en imitant le salut militaire, rapprochant une main de sa tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sourit à ses collègues qui riaient, puis commença à rassembler ses affaires pour le rendez-vous qui l'attendait. Déjeuner avec ses amis lui ferait le plus grand bien pensa-t-elle, elle avait passé les derniers jours quasiment enfermée dans son petit appartement.


	5. Chapter 5 Comme une grande famille

Voilà déjà la suite (un peu plus longue)! Cette fois on rentre dans l'intrigue_... _Mais pas complètement. Je vous livre les infos au compte gouttes!

Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Comme une grande famille.**

Sarah et Tim riaient de bon cœur. Le roman de McGee était loin d'être comique, loin de là même, mais Elizabeth s'était absentée et Sarah en profitait pour caricaturer cette femme qu'elle n'appréciait guère, ce qui avait déclenché les rires de McGee qui n'en pensait pas moins. Il s'était rapidement entendu avec Sarah, et cela l'avait bien soulagé. La discussion s'était faite sans problème avec elle, et il appréciait sa compagnie davantage que celle d'Elizabeth, ce qui le ravissait car c'est avec Sarah qu'il allait passer le reste de son séjour en France.

Ils s'étaient rapidement attelés à la traduction de _Deep six_, et ça allait bientôt faire deux heures que les deux jeunes gens travaillaient d'arrache pied. Ils venaient d'un commun accord de mettre leur cerveau sur pause pour quelques minutes en se lançant dans de pareilles imitations. Après plusieurs minutes à rire, afin de mieux profiter de cette pause et ne pas culpabiliser à la vision de leur travail entamé et laissé inachevé sur le bureau de Sarah, celle-ci lui proposa de lui faire découvrir la machine à café.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs tout en poursuivant leur conversation et se rendirent donc vers cet endroit qui, contrairement à ce que McGee avait imaginé, ne se limitait pas à une simple machine à café. Des chaises étaient disposées autour de quelques tables, et on trouvait également entre plusieurs plantes des distributeurs de confiseries.

- C'est presque une cafétéria que vous avez là, n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de dire.

- Oui, la salle a été rénovée l'année dernière.

- Le travail est réussi déclara McGee impressionné.

Sarah et Tim prirent un café puis ils s'assirent autour d'une table, leur boisson à la main. Après un court silence, la conversation reprit.

- Je peux vous posez une question Timothy?

- Bien sûr, ne vous gênez pas Sarah, et puis on pourrait se tutoyer, répondit Tim. Vu le temps que nous allons passer ensemble dans les jours qui viennent je pense que ce serait beaucoup plus pratique.

- D'accord. J'ai entendu dire que ton roman était inspiré de ton second métier. Tu es réellement agent spécial du NCIS? Ça me paraît tellement surréaliste! J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu puisses faire un tel métier, je pensais que tu vivais des recettes de tes livres.

McGee rit doucement face à sa question. Pourquoi ses collègues du NCIS avaient-ils tant de mal à l'imaginer romancier, et ceux qui le connaissaient pour ses romans à l'imaginer agent spécial?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas une blague. Je travaille au NCIS de Washington. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que mon patron m'ait donné cette semaine de congés expliqua-t-il.

- Il est si dur que ça avec vous? Il faut bien qu'il vous reste du temps pour écrire.

- Il peut paraître dur, mais c'est sa façon de travailler, et de nous dire qu'il apprécie notre travail.

Sarah sourit. Elle appréciait de plus en plus Tom E. Gemcity, ou encore Timothy McGee.

- Et en quoi consiste ton travail, car l'équivalent n'existe pas en France, et ton roman me donne envie d'en savoir plus? Demanda Sarah.

- Et bien nous enquêtons sur des crimes commis sur, ou par des marins. Nous relevons des indices, interrogeons des suspects, inspectons des preuves, et nous soumettons des hypothèses parfois vraiment invraisemblables dans le but de résoudre l'enquête, détailla Tim.

- L'action ne te fait pas peur? Continua Sarah impressionnée. En tout cas vous semblez travailler dans la bonne humeur!

Tim but une gorgée de son café avant de répondre.

- On s'habitue à l'action et aux risques que l'on prend, bien que la peur continue de nous saisir au ventre à chaque fois. Quant à la bonne humeur, mon équipe est très soudée et nous nous apprécions tous beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas dans toutes les équipes. Toutefois une équipe qui s'entend bien travaille généralement mieux car notre travail demande d'avoir une certaine confiance en nos coéquipiers. Mais même au sein de mon équipe nous avons tous nos soucis, et ceux-ci ont un impact sur le groupe et peuvent faire varier cette ambiance du tout au tout. Mais on se serre les coudes. On a appris à se connaître. Aujourd'hui il nous serait impossible de ne pas venir en aide à l'un d'entre eux nous si c'est nécessaire, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

- On croirait t'entendre parler de ta famille, s'étonna Sarah qui ne vivait pas la même chose dans son métier.

- C'est un peu ça, c'est une seconde famille, voire même une première famille pour certains qui ont une histoire familiale assez complexe. En parlant de famille, il me semble ne pas te l'avoir encore dit mais j'ai une sœur qui s'appelle Sarah, reprit McGee.

- Elle a de la chance de porter ce prénom source de si nombreuses et si exceptionnelles qualités, dit Sarah en se voulant convaincante.

McGee regarda la jeune femme, et tous les deux repartirent dans un rire franc. Finalement, cette semaine pourrait passer plus vite que prévue.

* * *

Ziva ressortit du bureau de Mr Stirau vers 11h15. Une fois de plus, son travail semblait lui plaire et il allait contacter l'auteur du roman pour avoir son avis quant à sa traduction. Il y aurait certainement encore quelques points à régler, mais ce ne serait rien de bien important, juste quelques détails.

Elle se dirigeait donc vers son bureau, une courte nouvelle américaine sous le bras, d'un auteur qu'elle connaissait pour avoir déjà travaillé avec lui, Marc Jeverty. Il lui faisait confiance, et avait demandé à ce que se soit elle qui traduise cette dernière nouvelle. Il savait qu'ainsi il n'aurait pas de soucis à se faire. Ce travail demanderait moins de temps à Ziva que le dernier, et elle serait donc bientôt de retour entre ces murs songea t'elle.

Plutôt que de regagner directement son bureau, elle préféra faire un détour par la machine à café, et pourquoi pas commencer à y lire cette nouvelle qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ce qui la faisait sourire, c'est que du temps où elle vivait en Amérique elle avait acheté tous les livres de cet auteur, et les avait tous adoré. Avoir à les traduire l'avait surprise lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée pour la première fois, mais elle l'avait fait et le faisait toujours avec plaisir.

Une fois face à la machine à café, elle sortit une pièce de sa poche, et l'inséra dans l'orifice prévu à cet effet. Elle sélectionna sa boisson, et observa le gobelet descendre, le liquide noir commencer à y couler alors que par la même occasion une petite cuillère en bois atterrissait elle aussi dans le gobelet. Elle était toujours là à regarder son café couler, quand des bribes de conversation en anglais lui parvinrent.

Elle leva alors la tête par curiosité, et parcouru la salle du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent vers une table pour deux personnes, situait au fond à gauche contre la vitre. Un homme et une femme paraissaient y discuter gaiement. L'homme lui tournait le dos, et elle reconnut la femme comme étant sa collègue Sarah Blémont. Elles avaient déjà travaillé ensemble, et les deux jeunes femmes s'appréciaient. Sarah s'était à l'occasion montrée d'une grande aide à l'adresse de Ziva, qui avait été un peu perdue lors de son arrivée au sein de la maison d'édition Stirau.

L'homme qui était attablé avec Sarah lui paraissait familier, mais il se trouvait loin et de dos. Il lui était difficile de le reconnaître. Ziva se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un des amis de Sarah ou d'un des auteurs qu'elle avait l'habitude de traduire. Elle avait donc déjà dû croiser cet home en sa compagnie entre deux couloirs. C'est de là que devait venir son impression de déjà vu. Elle tendit l'oreille et écouta plus attentivement leur conversation dans cette langue qu'elle parlait moins qu'auparavant, faisant mine de remuer son café dont elle venait de se saisir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à tendre l'oreille, sûrement le fait qu'ils discutent en anglais.

Cet homme parlait du NCIS, comprit rapidement Ziva, un peu troublée. Il évoquait un patron strict et autoritaire, qui contrastait avec la bonne humeur qui régnait sur son lieu de travail. Ziva surprise releva la tête et l'observa. On ne pouvait dire si son regard était posé sur cet homme ou bien perdu au loin, entre deux souvenirs. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tentait de reconsidérer les choses sous un autre angle, mais sa première conclusion était la bonne, elle y revenait à chaque fois.

Ziva avait immédiatement reconnu son ancien ami et collègue Timothy McGee. C'était lui qui était assis face à Sarah, lui qui parlait du NCIS. Mais que faisait-il ici, en France? Pourquoi était-il dans cette maison d'édition? Savait-il qu'elle travaillait là? L'avait-il vue? Depuis combien de temps était-il en France, et depuis combien de temps connaissait-il Sarah? Sarah lui avait-elle parlé d'elle? Une foule de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle était complètement perdue, elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Elle pensait que cette journée serait comme les autres, mais ce ne serait visiblement pas du tout le cas. Tout avait changé depuis qu'elle avait reconnu McGee. Sa présence avait quelque peu bouleversé Ziva, mais aussi le cours de s journée.

Il avait l'air heureux et en bonne santé, constata-t-elle une fois qu'elle se fut un peu calmée et qu'elle eut ralentit le rythme de sa respiration qui s'était emballée lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu. Tout semblait bien se passer pour lui, ce qui rassura une partie de Ziva. Elle se demanda ce qu'il était devenu, et elle se retint difficilement d'aller à sa rencontre, et d'aller lui demander des nouvelles des autres membres de l'équipe. L'envie, l'absence de nouvelles depuis longtemps aussi, l'y poussait fortement. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit ici, en aucun cas, finit par se reprendre Ziva encore toute troublée.

C'est alors qu'elle réagit que ça devait déjà faire quelques minutes qu'elle restait ainsi à le fixer, complètement perdue, et qu'il pouvait se retourner à tout moment. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua à cet instant le regard de Sarah posé sur elle. Elle agitait la main en sa direction, lui faisant coucou. D'une seconde à l'autre, Tim allait se retourner pour voir à qui la personne à qui il parlait faisait de grands signes.

Ziva sourit donc à Sarah par réflexe, levant rapidement la main, et sortit précipitamment de la salle. Elle cessa de réfléchir et ne se posa pas davantage de questions. Elle traversa deux couloirs, descendit un étage, et alors qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas de son bureau elle s'accorda une pause. Elle s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle avait échappé au pire, elle avait évité le drame à une seconde près. Que se serait-il passé si Tim l'avait vue là, debout devant lui avec un café à la main? Elle n'osait imaginer. Une catastrophe certainement. De l'incompréhension et des questions. Ziva tentait de se calmer. Elle avait évité le pire, mais rien n'était encore réglé. La présence de Tim la laissait dans une incompréhension totale et n'annonçait rien de bon, juste de nombreux ennuis. Elle devait impérativement rester sur ses gardes constata Ziva avec angoisse.

* * *

Timothy regarda la femme avec qui il blaguait depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes lever la main et l'agiter, elle semblait faire signe à quelqu'un. Il ne se retourna pas, encore tout troublé par la dernière phrase que celle-ci venait de prononcer. Elle lui proposait de l'accompagner boire un verre, et de lui faire découvrir la ville durant son séjour. Selon elle, il était inadmissible qu'il quitte Paris sans avoir visité certains lieux. Il venait d'accepter, se demandant comment cette histoire allait se terminer. Il pensait à Abby, et se demandait comment elle réagirait si elle le voyait là. Tout doucement, cette jeune femme commençait à le draguer et il s'en rendait compte. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était extrêmement attirante, il aimait sa compagnie et il n'avait pas voulu lui dira non par peur de dégrader leur relation de travail. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il lui dise qu'il était en couple. Il n'osait pas penser à ce que serait la réaction d'Abby si cette situation dégénérait, il avait déjà brisé leur relation une fois, pas deux se promit-il à lui-même en buvant une gorgée de café.

La jeune femme replongea ses yeux dans les siens, souriant doucement. Il relança alors la conversation, surtout pour ne pas revenir au sujet de discussion précédent.

- Qui était-ce?

- Ava. Ava Zivdid, lui dit Sarah. Une collègue et amie qui travaille ici. Enfin, ici… elle passe la majeure partie de son temps à travailler chez elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai été si étonnée de la voir là, elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle devait venir aujourd'hui. Il faudra que je passe la voir à son bureau. D'autant plus qu'elle a fui comme une voleuse!

McGee sourit à cette dernière remarque et but le reste de son café. Il était temps pour eux de retourner travailler.


	6. Chapter 6 On pari?

Désolée pour les quelques jours d'attente... Mais je passe l'oral du bac de français mardi, alors je suis en plein dans les révisions... J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à le lire. Un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et si vous voyez des fautes dans ma fic, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! ça ne pourra qu'être mieux une fois qu'elles seront corrigées!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : On pari?**

Hélène s'agrippait comme elle le pouvait à la poignée de la portière de la voiture. La route était limitée à 90km/h, mais bien qu'elle ait les yeux fermés pour ne plus voir les centaines d'obstacles que la voiture évitait comme par miracle, ainsi que pour se rassurer, elle aurait pu jurer que le véhicule dans lequel elle se trouvait dépassait aisément les 120km/h.

Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à la conduite de son patron. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder le teint blafard de l'agent Dinozzo, assis à l'arrière, pour en avoir la certitude. L'habitude n'y changerait rien.

Pourquoi roulait-il si vite? Ils ne fuyaient, ni ne voulaient rattraper personne. Ils avaient interrogé leur suspect, il ne risquait plus de mourir avant que cela soit fait. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'ils pensent à demander à Gibbs en quoi consistait cette affaire, car ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de quoi était suspecté cet homme.

Lorsque Hélène pu enfin s'asseoir à son bureau, bien qu'elle ne soit pas croyante, elle en remercia le ciel. Mais cet instant ne fut que de courte durée, car Gibbs leur ordonnait déjà à elle et à Tony de le suivre jusqu'une des salles de réunion. Marie Blaquana, la fille de Philip Blaquana les y attendait. Hélène eut à peine le temps de souffler.

La femme en question était assise au bout de la table, un verre d'eau entre les mains, la tête baissée. Un agent de sécurité se trouvait debout dans un coin de la pièce. Gibbs lui demanda de les laisser seuls avec cette femme et prit place à ses côtés.

- Marie Blaquana?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle.

- Je suis l'agent Gibbs, et voici les agents Dinozzo et Craps. C'est nous qui nous occupons de cette affaire.

Marie acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Dinozzo l'observa attentivement. Elle ne semblait pas réellement perturbée. Elle ne lui paraissait pas triste comme l'aurait pu être une femme dont le père n'avait plus que quelques heures à vivre. Au contraire, elle était stressée, peut-être légèrement apeurée, mais il s'agissait surtout d'une lueur de soulagement et de détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Est-ce bien vous qui nous avez appelé ce matin, mademoiselle Blaquana? Lui demanda Jethro.

- Oui, vers 09 h, répondit Marie en relevant la tête.

- Vous êtes bien la fille de Philip Blaquana, actuellement à l'hôpital de Bethesda?

- Sa belle-fille. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais 10 ans. Mon père biologique a émigré à l'étranger, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Ma mère s'est remariée avec Philip Blaquana alors que j'avais 14 ans, il m'a adoptée dans l'année, expliqua Marie.

- Bien. Nous venons de rendre visite à votre beau-père, il ne nous a pas précisé ce détail, fit remarquer Gibbs.

Marie soupira. L'agent Dinozzo intervint, désirant savoir à quoi rimait toute cette histoire.

- Pouvez-vous nous répéter ce que vous avez dit au standard téléphonique s'il vous plait?

- J'ai dit vouloir porter plainte contre Monsieur Philip Blaquana pour viol répété lors de mon adolescence.

Tony la regarda interrogateur, cherchant à comprendre ce que disait cette femme, qui ne cessait de se triturer les doigts.

- Pourquoi porter plainte seulement maintenant?

- Car il m'a toujours interdit d'en parler à qui que se soit, il disait que si quelqu'un venait à le savoir, il s'occuperait personnellement de mon cas. Après avoir appris que cette fois il était réellement sur le point de mourir, je me suis décidée à téléphoner, je me suis dit que j'avais déjà attendu trop longtemps.

Gibbs posa une nouvelle question à Marie Blaquana, rompant l'échange qui s'était créé entre elle et Tony.

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous Mademoiselle? Que voulez-vous que nous fassions? Mr Blaquana est sur le point de décéder, nous n'allons pas l'arrêter.

- Je veux avoir ma vengeance agent Gibbs, dit elle en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. Ma mère n'a jamais rien su de cette histoire. Elle et cet homme ont eu un enfant ensemble, ma demi sœur claire, qui a aujourd'hui 18 ans. Je sais qu'elle a subi les mêmes choses que moi, bien qu'elle n'en parle que très peu et uniquement avec moi. La seule différence entre elle et moi est qu'un collègue à mon beau-père l'a également violée à plusieurs reprises. J'ai l'accord de ma sœur. Pour elle je veux qu'un procès ait lieu. Pour que les gens sachent qui était vraiment Philip Blaquana, et ce qu'il a fait. Et également pour arrêter son collègue qui lui aussi a blessé ma sœur.

Gibbs remercia Marie pour les détails qu'elle venait de leur donner et lui promit de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, puis il regagna l'open-space accompagné de ses deux agents.

- Tony, tu me recherches tout ce que tu trouves sur Philip Blaquana, et son collègue, ce Didier Roskard. Hélène, tu t'occupes de notre victime, je veux tout savoir sur cette fille, ainsi que sur sa sœur et sa mère, ordonna-t-il.

- Je ne cherche rien sur son père biologique Gibbs? Demanda Hélène.

- On verra ça plus tard. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

- Sûr Gibbs?

- Au travail Agent Craps! Reprit Gibbs.

Après cet échange furtif, l'agent Craps et l'agent Dinozzo plongèrent la tête derrière leur ordinateur afin de débuter leurs recherches, alors que leur patron quittait déjà l'open-sape, certainement pour se prendre un café. Cette affaire ne pressait pas, comme le leur avait dit Marie, mais comme d'habitude, il voulait en avoir fini au plus vite.

Il était parti depuis peu qu'Hélène relevait déjà la tête de derrière son ordinateur, elle n'était pas réellement décidée à travailler.

- Alors Tony, tu penses quoi de cette nouvelle enquête? Lui demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

- Je me demande comment cette femme a pu rester vingt ans soumise à son beau-père, sans jamais rien dire.

- Moi ce qui me choque, c'est que la mère n'ait rien vu.

Tony daigna enfin regarder sa collègue.

- Certains cachent bien leur jeu, dit-il simplement.

- Tu veux dire que toi par exemple, dès que tu quittes ces bureaux, tu te livres à ce genre d'actes interdits par la loi, sans que personne n'en sache rien?

L'agent Dinozzo lui lança un regard noir. Elle lui souriait franchement, heureuse de le déranger dans son travail.

- Je dis juste que dans 80 % des cas, le violeur est un membre de la famille.

Tony replongea dans ses recherches, désirant mettre fin à cette conversation, mais une boule de papier vint heurter son bras. Il releva la tête à contrecœur.

- Tu as encore des progrès à faire en tir lui dit-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

- D'où tu es tu ne serais même pas capable d'atteindre mon bras, répondit-elle en riant, s'adossant sur sa chaise.

Une lueur de défi dans les yeux, Dinozzo se leva et s'approcha de sa collègue. Il posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau, et approcha son visage du sien.

- On pari? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment savoir ce qui pour une fois le faisait réagir ainsi aux provocations d'Hélène.

Elle prit un air malicieux.

- On pari quoi Dinozzorus?

- Celui qui perd paie un verre à l'autre ce soir.

- Je ne te savais pas si joueur! Tu progresses dans mon estime.

- Tu ne me connais pas tant que tu peux le penser, répondit-il énigmatique.

Elle continua de le regarder, alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau, ramassant au passage la boule de papier froissée qui s'était échouée à quelques pas de sa chaise.

- Bien. Tu restes assise derrière ton bureau, et tu évites de bouger volontairement dans le seul but de me faire perdre.

- Chef, oui chef! Dit-elle avec humour.

- Arrête Hélène, râla Dinozzo. Si je touche ta tête, tu me paies un verre. Si je touche une autre partie de ton corps, ou si je ne te touche pas, c'est moi qui t'invite.

- Pari tenu.

Les lèvres de Tony s'étirèrent légèrement. Il fit tourner le morceau de papier entre les doigts de sa main droite, et leva le bras, prêt à tirer. Hélène le défia du regard. Tony se concentra, oubliant l'air vainqueur de la jeune femme face à lui. Les traits de celle-ci se troublèrent dans les yeux de Dinozzo. Peu à peu, sa chevelure blonde se teinta vers le brun, et ses yeux verts devinrent de magnifiques yeux marrons en amandes. Son collier en toc, plutôt imposant, se transforma en une discrète étoile de David en or.

L'exercice était simple. Combien de fois Tony avait-il chamaillé Ziva avec des boulettes en papier? Même lui ne pouvait les compter. Il aurait aimé, à cet instant, revoir l'air exaspéré qu'elle avait dans ces moments là. Il pouvait toujours espérer. Il se remémora le rire cristallin de Ziva qu'il n'entendrait plus, et malgré son manque d'entraînement dû à ces trois dernières années, il tira d'un geste décidé.

Le papier heurta directement la chevelure blonde d'Hélène, à quelques millimètres à peine de son front, au-dessus de son œil gauche. Elle resta stupéfaite face à ce tir de maître. Elle ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable. Elle se voyait déjà le soudoyer ce soir, et le charrier tout au long de la semaine pour cette défaite qui lui était apparue comme évidente, indiscutable. Et bien non…

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, ayant des difficultés à admettre qu'elle allait devoir sortir son porte-monnaie ce soir. Tony sourit face à son expression. Elle ne valait pas celle de Ziva, mais c'était un début.

- Allez, je suis bon joueur. Je t'attends chez moi à 20 h. Mais n'oublie pas d'apporter les boissons! Les miennes resteront au fond du placard, lui dit-il en cachant un petit air nostalgique derrière un sourire.

- Mince. J'espère que je ne dérange pas tes plans de soirée avec ta dernière conquête en m'invitant à l'improviste? Ah non, je suis bête, tu ne pratiques pas ce genre de « choses », comme tu dis, répondit l'Agent Craps, imitant les guillemets d'un geste de la main.

- Ne sois pas vexée parce que tu as perdu, Lénou la mauvaise joueuse, tu auras tout le temps d'aller draguer ce week-end, répondit Tony, fier de sa victoire.


	7. Chapter 7 Discussion entre amies

J'adore ce chapitre! Vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu pour la suite, car je pars quelques jours en vacances, je rentre le 13. Mais vous allez être content, vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur le départ de Ziva.

polkaScience, merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Discussion entre amies.**

La jeune femme brune soupirait de mécontentement. Il était rare qu'elle prenne son téléphone lorsqu'elle allait courir, mais cette fois ci, elle avait commis cette erreur. Le temps était devenu orageux ces deux derniers jours, et à la vue des nuages lourds qui menaçaient le ciel, elle avait préféré sortir faire son jogging quotidien en début d'après-midi.

Elle courait depuis environ une demi heure lorsque son patron avait choisi de la déranger. Ne jamais être injoignable… Elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaître cette règle, et ne jamais l'appliquer. Elle aurait été plus tranquille.

L'auteur espagnol dont elle venait de traduire le roman avait étudié sa traduction, et selon Mr. Stirau, il avait quelques remarques à faire. Quelques remarques… La jeune femme soupira de nouveau. Elle avait pressé le pas, et était à présent en train de se débattre avec son trousseau de clés pour ouvrir la porte de son studio, énervée d'avoir été interrompue dans sa course. Son patron lui avait dit qu'un mail l'attendait à son bureau, elle devait donc s'y rendre immédiatement pour en prendre note et corriger sa traduction dans les plus brefs délais. L'israélienne retrouvait là les inconvénients d'un réseau intranet.

Ziva ne souhaitait en rien se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Premièrement, car elle n'appréciait pas être dérangée lorsqu'elle courait, et ensuite car une pensée l'obsédait, l'idée que Tim puisse encore s'y trouver, et qu'elle se retrouve confrontée à lui. Après tout, son collègue était aussi un romancier, et Sarah traduisait entre autres des romans anglais. La raison de sa présence pouvait être aussi simple, et cette idée tracassait Ziva. Après réflexion, elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il avait peut-être signé un contrat avec sa maison d'édition.

Si lorsque sa mission avec le Mossad avait pris fin elle avait choisi de ne pas retourner en Amérique, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons, et des raisons valables. Elle ne désirait pas voir une fois de plus sa vie se chambouler. Elle ne voulait pas voir Tim.

L'horloge du bureau de Ziva affichait 15 h lorsqu'elle y entra. Ses collègues furent plus que surprises de déjà la revoir entre ces murs, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Et bien Ava, déjà de retour. Tu es tombée du lit? Demanda Émilie.

L'énervement de la jeune femme était palpable dans sa voix lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

- Il semblerait que mon auteur espagnol ait quelques remarques à faire sur ma traduction.

Émilie sourit.

- Les artistes ne sont jamais satisfaits.

Ziva posa son sac sur un coin de son bureau et se mit rapidement au travail. Elle alluma son ordinateur, et ouvrit le mail en question. Elle voulait en avoir terminé le plus rapidement possible. Mais malheureusement les quelques remarques étaient nombreuses, et il ne s'agissait là que de broutilles, des choses peu importantes, mais qui lui prendraient du temps. Elle était coincée derrière son bureau jusqu'au moins 19h, et elle devrait revenir le surlendemain, toute la journée à son grand désarroi. Heureusement que le lendemain était férié, puisque ce serait le jeudi de l'ascension.

« Ya no había nada en esta ciudad, otra vez tan hermoso, todo había sido devastado. » L'auteur trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas été assez directe lorsqu'elle avait traduit cela par « Il n'y avait plus rien dans cette ville, autrefois si belle, tout avait était dévasté. » Sa traduction était pourtant très proche du texte, s'énerva Ziva. Il argumentait que l'esprit qu'il avait voulu donner à cette phrase ne transparaissait pas dans la traduction qu'elle en avait faite. Ziva enrageait intérieurement. Que voulait-il qu'elle écrive? Il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même cette traduction s'il parlait si bien français.

- Ava?

Et encore, si il n'y avait eu que cela. Mais il ne s'agissait là que d'un exemple parmi de nombreux autres. Stirau avait pourtant approuvé sa traduction. Elle n'appréciait pas la façon dont son patron pouvait parfois céder à chaque désir des auteurs qu'il publiait. Elle fulminait. Elle avait le sentiment que toutes les heures qu'elle avait passé sur ce livre n'avaient servi à rien.

- Ava? Demanda une voix avec insistance.

Ziva releva la tête. C'était bien elle qu'on appelait, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas réagi la première fois. Elle se reprit mentalement, se répétant qu'elle s'appelait désormais Ava, et regarda qui était son interlocuteur, ou plutôt son interlocutrice, qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte.

- Sarah! Désolée, j'étais prise dans mon travail, et je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Tu vas bien? Demanda Ziva.

- Oui et toi? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme.

- J'ai mal dormi ces dernières nuits, et les caprices de cet auteur m'énervent au plus haut point.

Ziva s'adossa sur sa chaise, et s'accorda une pause. Dire qu'elle avait mal dormi ces dernières nuits était un réel euphémisme. Depuis qu'elle avait croisé McGee à la machine à café deux jours plus tôt, elle n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil. Une forte appréhension de le savoir dans la capitale française, et une foule de souvenirs la tiraillaient. Et dès qu'elle parvenait enfin à dormir, elle enchaînait les cauchemars, se réveillant quelques fois en sursaut, couverte de sueur. La soudaine présence de Sarah ne calmait pas ses craintes.

Sarah s'approcha, et s'assit face à Ziva. Elle n'avait pas vu son amie depuis longtemps.

- Au moins j'ai la chance d'éviter ces caprices quelques temps, car ce n'est pas du tout le genre de mon auteur actuel.

Ziva eut un sourire forcé, et pensa que Sarah lui offrait là une occasion rêvée d'en savoir plus sur la présence de Tim en France, et de vérifier si ses suspicions étaient justes.

- Tu bosses sur quoi en ce moment?

- Je traduis un thriller américain, une histoire intéressante. Tom E. Gemcity, tu connais? Il écrit sous ce pseudonyme lui expliqua Sarah.

Ziva cacha son trouble du mieux qu'elle pu, elle avait vu juste, une fois de plus son instinct ne l'avait pas trahi. Sarah traduisait _Deep six_.

- Non, je ne le connais pas, mentit-elle.

- Je peux te le présenter si tu le souhaites, c'est un homme sympathique.

- Non, ça ira, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Je lirai son livre si j'en ai l'occasion, répondit Ziva, un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Mais elle se rassura en se disant que la personne face à elle n'était pas un agent connu pour ses talents en interrogatoire. Sarah n'y verrait que du feu.

- Si tu changes d'avis, il est encore en France pour quatre jours. Et j'ai un exemplaire de son roman en trop.

- On verra…

Ziva baissa un instant les yeux, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui en ce moment?

- Il est au téléphone. Une jeune femme, une de ses collègues. Elle n'arrête pas de l'appeler expliqua Sarah. Elle veut se tenir au courant du moindre de ses faits et gestes. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait prendre le temps de lui répondre, que ça la calmerait peut-être, que j'allais en profiter pour aller chercher mon courrier à l'accueil.

Ziva sourit tristement en pensant à Abby. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. Elle se montrait apparemment toujours aussi possessive en amour.

- Je ne savais pas que mon bureau était sur le chemin de l'accueil, répondit Ziva.

Sarah sourit. Son amie ne ratait jamais aucun détail.

- Non, mais après t'avoir vu fuir comme une voleuse l'autre jour, je venais voir tes collègues pour avoir de tes nouvelles, tu n'en donnes pas beaucoup Ava.

- Je sais… Je suis désolée.

- Ne jamais être désolé, c'est un signe de faiblesse, répliqua Sarah.

Ziva blanchit et regarda étrangement la jeune femme, qui prit peur face à son expression. Elle se fit du souci pour son amie qui ne semblait décidemment pas dans son assiette.

- Que se passe t'il? S'inquiéta Sarah.

- Que viens-tu de dire?

- C'est-ce que j'ai dis qui te mets dans cet état. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, si j'avais su! C'est Tim, mon auteur, qui me répète cela chaque fois que je m'excuse, à force, je l'ai imprimé.

Ziva sourit amèrement. Autant pour la précédente remarque de sa collègue, que pour ce qu'elle venait tout juste de dire.

- Tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom?

Sarah rougit.

- Il est plutôt mignon.

- Ton auteur t'a tapé dans l'œil?

- Je me demande si il a quelque un dans sa vie? Répondit Sarah.

Ziva faillit s'étouffer suite à cette dernière phrase. Tim avait son charme, certes, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse tant plaire à Sarah. Les imaginer tous les deux était étrange, elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour une telle image lui traverserait l'esprit.

- Tu vas vite en besogne Sarah. Et si cette fille qui l'appelle si souvent était sa femme justement?

Sarah resta perplexe. Ziva avait avancé cet argument sans elle-même véritablement en connaître la réponse. Peut-être Abby et Tim avaient-ils pu se rapprocher depuis qu'elle les avait quitté. Rien ne les en empêchait. Ce que Ziva voulait surtout, c'était dissuader Sarah de tenter quelque chose avec Tim. Car ça n'arrangerait vraiment pas sa situation.

- Enfin, je le saurais rapidement si c'est le cas, je l'ai invité à dîner ce soir. Au San Francisco, pour qu'il ne soit pas trop dépaysé.

- Sarah!

- Quoi? Il s'en va dans quatre jours. Je ne suis plus toute jeune Ava. Il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un. Et Tim me plaît bien, déclara la française.

Ziva secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant. Sarah n'avait pas changé.

- Bon je vais te laisser, il devrait avoir fini maintenant.

- C'est ça, et n'oublie pas de travailler entre deux techniques de drague, lui lança Ziva.

- Très drôle.

Sarah se retourna alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte du bureau.

- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu partie si vite avant-hier?

- Je me suis rappelée un rendez-vous avec Stirau que j'avais totalement oublié, improvisa Ziva, un peu prise de court.

- Ok. Je t'appellerai pour te raconter ma soirée, à plus.

- À bientôt, termina Ziva, satisfaite que Sarah ait cru à son mensonge.

Sarah quitta le bureau de la jeune israélienne, et celle-ci resta encore quelques instants à ne rien faire, le regard vague, perdu entre deux dossiers qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment. McGee allait sortir avec son amie, et il serait encore là après-demain, alors qu'elle aussi serait présente dans les bureaux. Ça n'allait pas être facile de l'éviter toute la journée. Elle avait tout du moins l'avantage de savoir sa présence.

Le doute la prit soudainement. Savait-il lui aussi qu'elle était là? Sarah lui avait-elle parlait d'elle? Forcément… Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Sarah lui ait parlé de son amie Ava Zivdid, et que Tim n'ait pas fait le lien entre Ava et elle. Le contraire l'étonnerait tout de même, car bien que le pseudonyme qu'elle s'était choisie en débutant cette nouvelle vie ne soit qu'un anagramme de sa véritable identité, elle avait menti sur son passé, personne ici ne connaissait la vérité, et McGee ne devait vraiment pas s'attendre à la trouver là, puisqu'une tombe portait son nom dans un des nombreux cimetières de Washington.


	8. Chapter 8 En tout bien tout honneur

Merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : En tout bien tout honneur.**

On sonna à sa porte. L'agent spécial ne sut pas si il devait aller ouvrir à la jeune femme immédiatement, ou bien lui faire croire qu'il était occupé. Car ce rendez-vous avait généré en lui tant d'anxiété que cela faisait presque un quart d'heure qu'il l'attendait sans rien faire. Quoi qu'il fasse, il aurait du mal à paraître naturel quand il ouvrirait la porte pensa Tim.

- J'arrive, lança-t-il finalement, se demandant si il devait la faire entrer, ou si ils sortiraient directement.

Le jeune homme se posait beaucoup trop de questions, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son stress. L'agent McGee ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, et accueillit Sarah avec le sourire.

- Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

- Bonsoir Tim.

Le jeune homme reprit de l'assurance. Il attrapa sa veste pendue dans l'entrée, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait faim, alors autant sortir directement. Et puis il serait plus à l'aise si du monde les entourait. Face à l'expression de son amie, il ressentit tout de même le besoin de se justifier :

- Je ne te fais pas entrer, c'est vraiment le bazar. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de ranger.

Sarah sourit, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers l'ascenseur.

- Alors, dans quel restaurant va-t-on? Demanda-t-il pour couper le silence qui s'était installé et qu'il trouvait pesant. Il fallait qu'il se détende se dit-il, personne n'allait le couper en morceaux.

- Le San Francisco, au cas où tu aies le mal du pays.

- Tu sais je ne suis jamais allé à San Francisco, dit McGee dans un sourire.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit la française en lui adressant un sourire elle aussi. Ce n'est pas grave, moi non plus. Ce sera notre premier voyage.

Sarah et Tim quittèrent l'hôtel et se rendirent à pied au restaurant, qui se trouvait non loin de là. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans pour autant qu'un contact ait lieu entre eux. Après tout, comme se disait McGee, il allait juste partager un repas avec une collègue, il n'avait pas d'appréhension à avoir. Tout allait très bien se passer. Et puis il n'était pas venu en France pour rester enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

Tony se trouvait assis dans son salon, visionnant pour la énième fois un épisode de Magnum qu'il connaissait quasiment par coeur. Il jetait de temps en temps un œil sur l'heure qu'affichait son lecteur de DVD juste en dessous de l'écran. 20h12. Hélène était en retard. Comme souvent, pensa-t-il en faisant ce constat, une belle montre ornait pourtant le poignet gauche du jeune agent spécial.

Il sourit en l'imaginant à cet instant chez elle, se préparant lentement, attendant le moindre prétexte pour ne pas venir sonner à sa porte, priant peut-être même Gibbs pour qu'il lui ordonne de revenir dès maintenant au NCIS. C'était fort possible, avec son mauvais caractère elle en était capable. Mais Tony savait qu'au fond sa collègue était une jeune femme très sympathique, prête à tout donner pour les gens qu'elle aime, sans concession.

20h27. Tony avait finalement ouvert le paquet de gâteaux salés qu'il avait préparé, ne résistant plus à la tentation de celui-ci, qu'il avait préalablement nonchalamment posé sur sa table basse, située entre son canapé et son poste de télévision. Le seul moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y céder, pensa-t-il en croquant dans le premier gâteau. Et puis Hélène n'avait qu'à être à l'heure, se dit-il.

20h39. On sonna à la porte. Tony se leva, heureux que son amie soit enfin arrivée. Il ne se pressa cependant pas pour aller l'accueillir. Il l'avait attendu quarante minutes, elle pouvait bien patienter un instant sur le seuil.

- Tequila, whisky, ou vin rouge? Demanda-t-elle, en agitant les bouteilles lorsqu'il lui ouvrit.

- Enfin, je ne t'attendais plus! Déclara Tony.

Il se poussa légèrement, la laissant entrer dans son appartement.

- Tu sais, il y a des embouteillages dans tout Washington à cette heure-ci, mentit-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en croirait pas un mot. Elle sortait cette excuse à longueur de journée à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Plus personne ne la croyait lorsqu'elle disait cela.

Hélène se dirigea vers le salon qui lui faisait face et qui devait être la pièce principale. Elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle avait beau connaître son collègue depuis trois ans, c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds chez lui. L'équipe avait l'habitude de se retrouver de temps à autre en dehors du travail, mais ils se retrouvaient généralement chez Gibbs ou Ducky, ou bien sortaient dans un bar. Elle savait que McGee et Gibbs étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois. Hélène elle découvrait pour la première fois cet appartement. Le salon n'était pas très spacieux, mais il avait été meublée de façon avantageuse. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur l'imposante collection de DVD de l'italien qui entourait la télévision et qui l'impressionna. Elle le savait cinéphile, mais elle était loin d'imaginer que ce soit à ce point.

- Assied-toi pendant que je nous sers un verre. Tu préfères quoi? Je n'ai plus que du Whisky et de la Tequila. Ah non! J'ai aussi du vin rouge, dit Tony avec humour.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, et sers moi un verre de Tequila idiot, répondit-elle, faussement énervée.

* * *

Sarah et Tim savouraient leur dessert tout en poursuivant une conversation démarrée de longues minutes auparavant. Les deux collègues avaient appris à se connaître et étaient devenus de bons amis dont les sujets de discussion ne s'épuisaient pas. Sarah appréciait la galanterie de l'américain. McGee en apprenait un peu plus sur la France. Tim s'était peu à peu détendu à mesure que le dîner avançait. Il avait finalement trouvé ses marques, et jusque là tout s'était très bien passé.

Chacun avait commandé une glace pour terminer cet opulent dîner par une touche de légèreté, ils n'avaient pas été déçus du San Francisco. La nourriture y était bonne, et le service agréable. McGee portait une nouvelle fois sa cuillère à sa bouche tandis que la jeune femme savourait sa banana Split, lorsque son portable vibra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il s'excusa auprès de Sarah et décrocha.

- Allo?

- Tim? J'attends toujours ton coup de fil de ce midi pour me donner des nouvelles, s'énerva Abby toutefois satisfaite de l'avoir enfin au bout du fil.

- Oh! Excuse-moi Abbs, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'ai travaillé toute la journée. Et puis avec le décalage horaire, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, répondit McGee, soudainement confus.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge. Tu m'as déjà oubliée, s'emporta la laborantine comme à son habitude.

- Mais non Abby, rassure-toi, je pense à toi tous les jours.

McGee entendit Abby soupirer au téléphone.

- Abs, quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, non McGee, tout va très bien, répondit-elle précipitamment, ne voulant en aucun cas qu'il se fasse du souci pour elle.

- Tu es sûre? Tu fais quoi? Tu es au NCIS?

Tim sentit que Sarah le regardait, ce qui le rendit un peu plus confus. Il avait toujours été timide, et n'aimait pas étaler ainsi sa vie privée.

- Oui, je travaille sur notre nouvelle enquête, répondit Abby.

- Elle te donne du fil à retordre?

- Non, au contraire. Nous avons notre victime, qui va assez bien et notre criminel. Nous connaissons le crime. C'est une drôle d'enquête. Une sorte de vengeance. Notre coupable est décédé ce matin. C'est sa fille qui l'accuse de viol. Enfin, je devrais dire sa belle-fille plutôt. Je crois que ça ne lui plait vraiment pas qu'on dise qu'elle est sa fille. Même si légalement c'est le cas puisqu'il l'a adoptée quand elle était adolescente. La famille c'est compliqué parfois.

- Ah! La coupa Tim avant qu'elle ne poursuive son monologue. Et bien ça vous fait un nouveau mystère à élucider, dit-il alors que le regard de Sarah pesait toujours sur lui ce qui le gênait de plus en plus.

- Non! Mais tu écoutes ce que je te dis de temps en temps McGee? Notre coupable était gravement malade, il avait une leucémie, et notre victime a profité du fait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir pour le dénoncer.

- Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

- C'est bien ce que je te reproche. Bon je te laisse McGee. Au revoir, lui dit-elle en français avant de raccrocher.

Tim resta encore quelques instants à fixer son téléphone, il était rare qu'Abby lui parle sur ce ton, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Il devait se passer quelque chose. Tim commença à s'inquiéter. Il n'aimait pas se faire du souci pour Abbs alors qu'il se trouait si loin d'elle.

- Un problème? Demanda Sarah, le sortant de sa réflexion.

- Non. C'est encore ma collègue. Elle est juste un peu énervée. Mais je pense que je me fais du souci pour rien, si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle me l'aurait dit.

McGee la regarda et lui sourit, tentant de se rassurer lui-même. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche.

- Tu as terminé?

- Oui.

- Bien, alors je vais payer au bar et je reviens.

- D'accord, je te rejoins, juste le temps de remettre ma veste, répondit la française.

Sarah enfila la courte veste noire qu'elle avait choisi de porter par-dessus sa robe en début de soirée, lorsqu'elle avait longuement hésité sur le choix de sa tenue. Elle voulait paraître décontractée, simple, tout en restant sexy, pour lui faire tourner la tête. Sa robe s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle tenait sur ses épaules par de fines bretelles, et son décolleté était juste comme il le fallait. Sarah espérait avec cette tenue avoir réussi à charmer son auteur.

Elle vit Tim la rejoindre, et ils sortirent ensemble du restaurant. Il firent un détour, et se baladèrent tranquillement quelques minutes dans les rues de Paris, aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient rentrer directement. Sarah en profitait pour lui montrer deux ou trois lieux touristiques qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, quand Tim sentit la main de Sarah attraper la sienne. Une légère gêne s'installa en lui, mais elle ne dura qu'un instant, cette situation n'avait rien d'anormal, n'est-ce pas? Il ne faisait que marcher dans Paris avec une amie en tout bien tout honneur. Il n'allait quand même pas la repousser pour si peu.

Sarah souriait, et jetait de temps en temps un œil à son ami. Si il l'avait laissée lui prendre la main, c'est qu'il n'y voyait aucune opposition, et qu'ils pouvaient aller plus loin, se dit-elle. Ils continuaient de discuter lentement ne se lançant pas dans de grands débats. Tout doucement, Sarah commença à caresser la main de l'agent spécial avec son pouce.


	9. Chapter 9 Quand le masque tombe

Bonsoir! Voici avec du retard le chapitre 9. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard... Juste une panne d'inspiration qui m'a coupé dans mon élan. Je bloque totalement au chapitre 27, et j'ai l'impression d'écrire vraiment n'importe quoi. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que c'est un de mes préférés.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quand le masque tombe.**

La bouteille de tequila était vide, et celle de whisky était déjà bien entamée. Les deux collègues étaient assis confortablement dans le canapé de l'italien, face à la télévision. Aucun des deux compères n'avaient plus les idées très claires. Ils avaient discuté en grignotant, enchaînant les verres sans les compter, habitués l'un et l'autre à consommer de l'alcool. Peu à peu leur conversation s'était orientée vers des sujets plus personnels.

- Tu sais Tony, je ne te croyais pas comme ça. Dit Hélène, soudainement sérieuse, ce qui déclencha le rire l'italien.

- Ah bon! Et que t'imaginais-tu? Demanda-t-il intrigué par cette remarque.

- Je te pensais plus sérieux, plus stricte. Pas du genre à boire et rire avec une femme sans qu'il n'y ait un contexte, sans garder un certain self-control. On a déjà bu des verres ensemble, c'est vrai, mais pas autant, et pas seuls. D'habitude on est dans un bar avec les autres et je finis saoule au bras d'un homme bien avant que tu sois ivre. Quand je m'en vais tu es souvent en train de discuter avec Tim, tous les deux un peu éméchés. Mais ce soir tu m'as invitée chez toi pour la première fois, et je dois dire que je m'attendais à retrouver le même personnage qu'au bureau, sérieux, travailleur et réservé. Mais pas du tout en fait! C'est même tout le contraire! Expliqua Hélène.

- C'est normal, on n'est pas au bureau, et on a presque descendu deux bouteilles, répondit il, en pointant la table basse du doigt, où se trouvait l'alcool. Et puis quand on sort boire un verre avec l'équipe, on finit souvent saouls aussi Tim et moi, mais un peu plus tard.

- Mmmh…

- Tu as l'air perplexe reprit Tony en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Tu ne m'as même pas fait visiter ton appartement, je n'en ai vu que le salon. Répliqua la jeune bonde en désignant l'appartement du doigt, comme aurait pu le faire un enfant trop gâté, changeant brutalement de sujet. Tony en conclut que sa réponse devait lui suffire.

- Et que penses-tu de mon salon puisque tu as eu tant de temps pour l'admirer? Demanda un Tony inquisiteur.

- J'ai d'abord été surprise par ta collection de DVD, avoua Hélène Craps. Je savais que tu étais cinéphile, mais pas au point que toutes tes étagères plient sous le poids de DVD. Explications? Termina-t-elle en le regardant.

- Je suis fan, que veux-tu, je n'y peux rien. J'ai passé des jours entiers à regarder tous ces DVD, et je continue, commenta Tony. C'est ma passion. ça a d'ailleurs tendance à énerver mon entourage quand j'en abuse et que je passe mes journées à faire des références cinématographiques.

- J'ai déjà pu le remarquer répondit Hélène. Tu as des préférences? Parce que vu la quantité, tu ne peux pas aimer autant tous ses films.

- Au-delà du film ce sont les acteurs que j'aime. Leur jeu, leur façon d'être, leurs répliques, la beauté d'une scène ou d'une intrigue. J'ai une préférence pour les vieux classiques que je regardais déjà petit quand mes parents n'étaient pas là, et pour ceux qui ont marqué ma vie d'une façon ou d'une autre, en fonction de l'époque ou je les ai regardés, ou de la personne avec qui je les ai regardés. Satisfaite madame la curieuse?

- Très satisfaite. Tu devrais être aussi bavard plus souvent.

Tony la regarda mais ne répondit pas.

- Ensuite c'est le piano qui m'a surprise, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers la gauche pour regarder l'instrument, après avoir vidé son verre. Je ne savais pas que tu en jouais.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'italien, à peine perceptible. Elle avait le don de mettre le doigt sur les objets les plus symboliques de sa vie pensa-t-il en posant à son tour les yeux sur l'instrument.

- Il y a des années que je ne l'ai pas touché déclara Tony.

- Je vois ça. Tu pourrais au moins le dépoussiérer de temps en temps quand tu passes devant.

- Pourquoi? Puisque je n'y touche plus, lui dit Tony résigné.

- Pourquoi n'y touches-tu plus? Répondit la jeune femme du tac au tac en se retournant vers lui.

Tony soupira.

- Trop de souvenirs répondit-il simplement, ne s'étendant pas aussi spontanément sur ce sujet comme il l'avait fait sur le précédent. Ses yeux se perdirent mélancoliquement dans un ailleurs que seul lui connaissait, ce que remarqua Hélène. Elle ne dit rien, espérant qu'ainsi il s'expliquerait davantage.

- J'ai appris enfant sur une idée de ma mère, avec une professeure tyrannique. J'ai arrêté à l'adolescence, je détestais cette prof, et ça me rappelait trop ma mère, finit par dire Tony.

Il avait longtemps hésité avant de donner des explications, car il savait qu'il rentrerait forcément dans des explications très personnelles. L'alcool avait dû l'aider à poursuivre.

- J'ai repris par la suite quand j'étais adulte, poussé par je ne sais trop quoi. Mais je n'en jouais que rarement. Plus tard, mais il y a déjà quelques années, j'en jouais avec une amie, finit par dire Tony, fuyant les yeux d'Hélène. Elle avait elle aussi un piano chez elle. Tous les jeudi soir, on se retrouvait chez l'un ou chez l'autre pour faire jouer nos doigts autour d'un bon dîner. C'était toujours de très bons moments. On finissait la soirée dans le silence, ou dans les confidences, ivres de temps en temps. On s'amusait beaucoup.

- Vous ne le faites plus? Demanda Hélène voyant que Tony ne dirait rien de plus.

- Non. Je n'ai plus touché à ce piano depuis que nous avons arrêté.

- Pourquoi? Osa demander Hélène après une légère hésitation.

- Sans elle ça n'en valait plus la peine.

- Et tu étais doué? Enchaîna l'agent Craps, sentant que ce sujet était douloureux pour Tony et qu'il valait mieux passer à autre chose rapidement.

Tony rit doucement, sortant de ses pensées.

- Ne cherche pas à me faire jouer, tu n'y arriveras pas! Je me débrouillais, ajouta Tony.

- Tu es trop modeste, répliqua Hélène.

La jeune femme se leva, et fit comprendre de ses yeux verts à Tony qu'elle voulait poursuivre sa visite dans les autres pièces de l'appartement.

- Vas-y, fais ton enquête, je te suis, lui dit-il en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Ici on voit que tu es italien. Sur ce point je ne suis pas étonnée. Ton frigo est plein et tu as des livres de recettes examina-t-elle. Ta cuisine est rangée et organisée, contrairement à ton salon.

- Italien et fier de l'être bella, lui répondit Tony sur le ton de l'humour, surpris par la perspicacité d'Hélène. Il avait pensé qu'avec une telle dose d'alcool dans le sang elle perdrait un peu de son talent d'enquêtrice et ne fouillerait pas tant dans sa vie. Il s'était visiblement trompé.

- Combien d'autres pièces compte ton appartement mi amor? Répondit-elle provocatrice, en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Deux. C'est presque un studio. Il te reste la salle de bain et ma chambre.

- Alors commençons par ta salle de bain, décida la jeune femme.

Hélène se dirigea vers le petit couloir au bout du salon, où deux portes se dessinaient. Elle ouvrit celle de droite, et découvrit la chambre. Elle la referma donc et ouvrit la seconde sur sa gauche.

- Une baignoire! Mon appartement ne contient pas ce luxe, s'exclama-t-elle. Mais je crois que si j'en avais une j'arriverais encore plus en retard au NCIS.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de celle-ci, et posa son regard sur Tony qui riait.

- Tu veux goûter à ma baignoire chérie? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Dragueur qui plus est! Je découvre vraiment un autre Dinozzo ce soir. Tu étais parfait. Tu devrais te servir de ce charme plus souvent, tu ferais tomber les filles par dizaine.

Tony recula d'un pas et se referma sur lui-même, il s'était fait avoir. Elle l'avait eu, il en était revenu à ses premiers instincts. Ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il avait bu, et il avait baissé ses gardes, découvrant tout une partie de sa vie sur laquelle il avait tiré un trait, et dont elle ignorait tout. Il avait voulu rire et lui avait montré une facette de sa personnalité à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Il s'était fait pendre au piège.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai jamais usé de ce charme? Demanda-t-il énigmatique, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

- Raconte moi alors, je ne dis pas non, déclara Hélène curieuse d'en savoir plus. En tout cas il n'y a qu'une brosse à dent sur ton lavabo.

Tony sourit face à ce constat. Au point où il en était… Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait plus les idées assez claires pour correctement réfléchir et prendre la bonne décision quant à cette situation. Alors autant continuer la conversation.

- Tu ne peux t'empêcher de regarder chaque homme qui passe Hélène, commença-t-il. Tu juges la marchandise sans t'en cacher et tu joues la provocatrice. Tu lances des sous-entendus et donne ton numéro au premier qui te regarde. Ton seul but et de t'amuser, de passer un bon moment pour te divertir, car au fond tu es seule. Tu fuis les histoires à long terme, tu collectionnes les amoures d'un soir. Tu te montres extravertie pour que personne ne s'approche trop de toi et ne découvre qui tu es réellement. Tu préfères énerver plutôt qu'attirer le regard des autres sur ton histoire. Tu as peur de t'engager car tu as peur de te blesser. Tu n'as juste pas encore trouvé la bonne personne, ou tu as refusé de la voir. C'est pour ça que tu en es encore là, termina Tony.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de parler de moi, se vexa un peu Hélène, qui était également surprise qu'il ait visé si juste. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- A une époque j'ai été comme toi, voire pire, reprit Tony, surprenant Hélène. C'est pour ça que je t'ai si bien cernée Lénou. J'arrivais en retard au NCIS tous les matins, je collais McGee à son clavier et ne disais que des sottises à tout bout de champ. Je couchais avec une fille différente tous les soirs et affichais un air insouciant quoiqu'il arrive, ce qui énervait plus que tout mon entourage. Je te ressemblais beaucoup, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Tout le monde le pense au NCIS, l'équipe plus encore que les autres, mais personne ne te le dit. Ils espèrent juste que tu ne te brûleras pas les ailes. Que ce qui t'a poussé à adopter ce comportement n'est pas très grave. Ils espèrent muettement que tu ne finiras pas comme moi. Et ils ont raison, fais attention, finit Tony, regardant Hélène avec insistance.

Hélène restait à le fixer, ayant du mal à le croire.

- Ça te surprends n'est-ce pas. Tu étais loin de t'imaginer ça.

- J'avoue. Tu as drôlement changé si un jour tu as été comme moi répondit Hélène. Je reconnais aussi que finalement, je ne sais rien de toi, dit Hélène intriguée sur ce qui avait pu tant faire changer Tony. Je ne trouve pas que tu aies si mal fini. Je me demande ce qui a pu tant modifier ta façon d'être.

- Tu ne sais de moi que ce que j'ai bien voulu te montrer Hélène, répondit Tony, autant dire pas grand chose. Mais ce n'est pas contre toi. Je ne te dirai pas ce qui a eu tant d'impact sur moi. Je n'en vois pas encore la nécessité.

Le silence se fit pendant une minute ou deux. Hélène encore un peu choquée réfléchissait, Tony chassait certaines pensées et se maudissait de n'avoir pas su garder sa langue.

- En tout cas je comprends mieux certains moments, certaines ambiances qu'il peut y avoir entre Gibbs, Tim, Abby et toi au NCIS, reprit Hélène. Ils en savent visiblement bien plus que moi, mon petit doigt me dit qu'ils doivent même presque tout savoir. Vous semblez complice comme si vous aviez partagé plus.

- On a partagé beaucoup plus, répondit Tony en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire aux côtés d'Hélène. On s'est soudé comme une famille, et cela nous a fait connaître de très bons moments, mais cela nous a aussi emmené très loin quelques fois.

- Trop loin même, continua Hélène.

- En effet. On s'est peut-être un peu trop attaché, et la vie a fait qu'on n'en n'a été que plus blessé à un moment. Mais on ne s'est pas séparé pour autant, avoua Tony.

- Si je comprends bien, si tu ne m'as jamais invité chez toi jusque là, c'est parce que tu as tiré un trait sur cette personne que tu étais et la vie que tu menais à cette époque, Il s'est passé quelque chose qui t'as profondément atteint, et à présent tu laisses encore moins facilement les gens percer ton intimité.

- Je suis découvert, concéda Tony face à la vérité de ses propos. L'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas se dit-il. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se confier ainsi sur ses petits malheurs, mis à part avec Tim de temps en temps, ou Gibbs, encore moins souvent.

Hélène lui sourit tendrement.

- On va la voir cette chambre?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Dinozzo.

- Pas du tout! Tu m'en as trop dit pour que je m'arrête là. Je vais profiter de cette soirée pour en apprendre un maximum sur qui tu es vraiment. D'ailleurs je pense que tu devrais redevenir le Tony que tu étais, on pourrait se faire des concours de blagues, et surtout des concours de drague. Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

- N'y compte pas trop Lénou.

Hélène sourit à l'entente de ce surnom. Elle entra dans la chambre, simple, qui contenait un lit, une armoire et une commode. La décoration était sobre, il n'y avait quasiment que du nécessaire dans cette chambre, contrairement aux autres pièces de l'appartement. Elle fit le tour du lit.

- Combien de filles as-tu ramené ici? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je serais bien incapable de toutes les compter. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Des tas de filles sont passées par là. Mais peu ont vraiment compté.

Hélène vint le rejoindre.

- Tu sais, j'ai encore du mal à te croire quand tu dis que tu étais toi aussi un clown. Mais je dois dire que toutes les photos que tu gardes ici, que ce soit dans ton salon, ta cuisine, ton couloir, ou encore dans ta chambre le prouvent expliqua Hélène.

- Ces photos datent d'une autre époque. J'en ai beaucoup, en effet. Je crois que je vis un peu trop dans le souvenir.

- J'y ai jeté un œil en passant. Sur certaines tu fais vraiment le pitre avec les autres membres de l'équipe. J'ai aussi cru reconnaître tes parents dans le couloir. C'est assez surprenant que tu exposes ainsi ta vie, alors que tu n'en parles quasiment pas.

- Oui, répondit simplement l'italien, ne désirant pas s'étendre sur le sujet de ses parents. Ces photos relèvent toutes du passé et me rappellent certains instants qui avaient un goût de bonheur. Et puis je ne laisse pas grand monde entrer chez moi, alors ses photos ne sont pas tant exposées que ça.

Un court silence se fit. Hélène découvrait peu à peu son collègue sous un autre jour, un autre angle, et plus elle en savait, plus elle était curieuse. Tony était un vrai personnage, haut en couleurs. Et elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait dû ne gratter que la surface ce soir.

- Qui est la brune dans le cadre juste à côté de ta porte d'entrée? Demanda-t-elle soudainement. Elle avait oublié de lui poser cette question, c'était le moment. Elle n'avait pas réussi à donner un nom ou un titre à cette jeune femme.

- Ah elle, c'est Kate. Kate Todd, dit Tony dans un sourire en se remémorant son ancienne collègue. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle.

- C'est elle? Je ne l'avais pas reconnue. Vous vous entendiez bien? Vous ne parlez jamais d'elle au NCIS.

- Nous étions comme un frère et une sœur. On se taquinait à longueur de journées. L'embêter été un vrai plaisir pour moi, et elle me le rendait bien. C'est la première personne de l'équipe qu'on ait perdue, et c'est suite à cela qu'on s'est vraiment tous soudé, et que chacun de nous a réellement eu sa place dans l'équipe. C'est là qu'on a pris conscience qu'on était une famille. On a tous du mal à se dire que ça fait déjà huit ans quelle nous a quitté. Mais même entre nous nous n'en parlons plus autant qu'avant. On abordait un peu le sujet après sa disparition, mais le temps est passé, on s'est fait à l'idée, et beaucoup d'autres choses sont arrivées après ça.


	10. Chapter 10 Confusion

ça y est la suite est là! Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait patienter si longtemps, mais j'étais partie quinze jours en vacances, sans ordinateur.

Le chapitre 8 croisait les débuts de soirées de Tony et Tim, dans le 9 j'ai continué celle de tony, alors dans celui-ci je poursuis logiquement celle de Tim.

J'espère que les relations que je tisse entre ces deux agents et les deux femmes tirées de mon imagination vous plaisent, et que le fait que ces femmes, justement n'existent pas, ne vous dérange pas. C'est la première fois que je crée des personnages qui ont tant d'importance dans une fic.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir! ça m'encourage à poursuivre cette fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Confusion.**

Tim et Sarah étaient arrivés devant l'hôtel de celui-ci. McGee n'appréciait pas réellement d'être raccompagné chez lui par une femme. Comme pour beaucoup de choses dans la vie, ses parents lui avaient inculqué certaines valeurs, et selon lui, c'était l'homme qui devait raccompagner la femme. Mais ce soir il faisait exception. Il ne connaissait pas Paris, tout lui y était totalement étranger, et s'il s'était hasardé à raccompagner Sarah chez elle, il n'aurait pas été sûr de savoir retrouver son chemin seul.

Cette situation qui embarrassait Tim arrangeait bien Sarah. Si McGee l'avait ramenée jusqu'à son domicile elle n'aurait pas pu l'y garder de force, tandis que là, elle était libre de partir quand elle le souhaitait, c'est-à-dire de rester autant de temps qu'elle le désirait. Même si elle ne souhaitait pas séquestrer Tim, et si elle savait sentir lorsqu'elle était de trop.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas obligée de me raccompagner jusque devant ma chambre, dit Tim alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant son hôtel. Sinon c'est de retomber en enfance, avec ma mère qui venait me border tous les soirs, que je vais avoir le sentiment.

- Pourquoi faire les choses seulement à moitié Tim? Répondit Sarah.

C'est ainsi que se tenant toujours la main, les deux amis pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les conduisit au bon étage. Une fois arrivés au niveau de porte de la chambre de Tim, celui-ci lâcha la main de Sarah pour sortir ses clefs et ouvrir la porte. Il la laissa juste entrouverte et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Il jeta un œil sur sa robe, elle lui allait à ravir.

- Tu es très belle ce soir.

McGee devint confus. Il venait de réaliser que le compliment qu'il lui avait fait pouvait être mal interprété, alors que son seul but était de se montrer poli. Sans pour autant mentir à la jeune femme.

- Pas que tu ne le sois pas le reste du temps, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, tenta de s'expliquer Tim. Au contraire, c'est juste que ce soir, ta robe te va bien, mais tes autres vêtements aussi…

Sarah sourit et face à la confusion totale dans laquelle se trouvait Tim qui commençait à rougir, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire immédiatement. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'il s'enfonce davantage.

- Chut! C'est bon, j'ai compris Tim, dit-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

- Tant mieux, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Le pauvre McGee ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il avait réussi à vaincre sa timidité ces dernières années, mais en cet instant, ses mauvaises habitudes revenaient à grands pas. Il avait honte de son comportement. Sarah était gentille, mais elle le troublait un peu et il en perdait tous ses moyens. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il se devait de réagir.

* * *

Abby travaillait seule dans son laboratoire. Il était tard au NCIS, et tous les agents avaient déserté le QG depuis longtemps. Seule l'équipe d'astreinte traînait encore dans les couloirs. La gothique ne croulait pas sous une immense charge de travail, bien au contraire, l'affaire actuelle était plutôt tranquille pour elle. La laborantine n'avait quasiment rien à faire. Et pourtant, elle était toujours là.

Son disque de musique tournait dans l'ordinateur, mais elle avait légèrement baissé le volume. Elle tournait en rond dans son labo, s'occupant comme elle le pouvait. Elle vérifiait son matériel, l'état de marche de ses machines, elle triait quelques dossiers et de vieux indices. Elle faisait le grand ménage, vu qu'elle n'avait rien à trouver à propos de l'affaire en cours.

Mais ce que cherchait vraiment Abby, s'était s'occuper les mains. Car quand on est occupé, on ne réfléchit pas, et Abby voulait tout simplement arrêter de penser, arrêter de réfléchir. Elle ne voulait plus penser à quoi que ce soit, car ses pensées revenaient toujours vers le même point. Il était tard mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle, elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à y trouver le sommeil. Un pot de Caf' Pow vide était posé sur sa table de travail, à côté de son clavier d'ordinateur. Elle n'était pas allée en cherchait un autre, il ne valait peut-être mieux pas. Surtout qu'elle était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs.

L'agent Gibbs se trouvait non loin de là. Abby lui avait semblé distraite aujourd'hui. Il avait pensé que cela pouvait être dû à l'absence de McGee vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux relativement proches. Mais lorsqu'il avait voulu aller lui déposer un indice pour elle l'examiner le lendemain, et qu'il avait entendu sa musique provenir du labo, il avait ralenti le pas, et s'était arrêté quelques instants pour l'observer. Il n'était pas normal qu'elle reste si tard, tout comme il n'était pas normal qu'elle s'agite autant à cette heure, même si elle donnait souvent l'impression d'être montée sur des ressorts.

- Abs? Que fais-tu là si tard? Demanda Gibbs après l'avoir observée un moment.

- Gibbs! Dit Abby en se retournant, surprise par sa présence. Je travaille, comme tu le vois.

- Abs. Je sais que l'affaire Blaquana ne te demande pas beaucoup de travail. Tu devrais être rentré chez toi depuis longtemps.

- Mais je travaille quand même Gibbs. On a toujours du travail.

Jethro la sermonna du regard, lui montrant qu'il ne croyait pas ce qu'elle lui racontait.

- Je sais, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, avoua la laborantine, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Abby saisit sa télécommande et coupa la musique, sachant très bien qu'elle importunait Gibbs, même si elle en avait baissé le volume et même si il ne le disait pas.

- Merci, dit Jethro suite à son geste.

Abby sourit doucement.

- Tu as eu la tête ailleurs toute la journée Abs. Tu sais que tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas, tenta-t-il en s'approchant un peu. Il considérait Abby comme sa fille, et il n'aimait pas du tout la voir comme ça. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

- Je sais Gibbs. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas été au top aujourd'hui, je me rattraperai demain, promit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on ne peut pas être au top tous les jours, comme tu dis. Je te fais confiance, je rentre, dit-il, constatant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus d'elle ce soir.

Gibbs s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Abby le laissa faire. Il était quasiment sorti du labo quand il reprit la conversation là où il l'avait laissé.

- Mais tu en fais autant. Tu rentres chez toi Abbs, et tu cesses de t'agiter comme ça. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand quelque chose te tracasse.

- D'accord, répondit Abby en souriant doucement, touchée par l'attitude de Gibbs. A demain Gibbs.

* * *

- Vous rougissez agent spécial McGee, déclara Sarah face au visage de Tim qui ne décolorait pas.

- Depuis quand m'appelles-tu ainsi? S'étonna-t-il.

- J'avais envie d'essayer.

Sarah souriait à pleines dents. Elle était heureuse que McGee ne se défile pas. Elle enleva son doigt de ses lèvres et poussa la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

- J'ai le droit d'entrer voir le bazar? Demanda-t-elle, n'attendant aucune réponse, tandis qu'elle entrait déjà.

Tim désormais seul dans le couloir la suivit dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna alors, pour de nouveau lui faire face.

- Ce n'est pas le bazar, déclara-t-elle.

McGee afficha une moue gênée qui fit sourire Sarah.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie Tim.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi, déclara-t-elle.

Sarah enleva sa veste et la posa, ainsi que son sac sur un petit guéridon qui se trouvait là.

- Si San Francisco est aussi bien que ce restaurant, je crois que la prochaine fois c'est moi qui vais venir te rendre visite, et que je vais m'autoriser un petit détour par cette ville.

- Ce sera un grand détour dans ce cas, dit Tim en enlevant lui aussi sa veste. Et je ne suis pas certain que ta maison d'édition te le financerait répondit McGee.

- Peu importe.

Sarah s'approcha de nouveau de McGee.

- L'Amérique te manque? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas tellement, des vacances sont toujours agréables même si il ne s'agit pas réellement de vacances.

- Tant mieux si je te donne une impression de vacances, comme tu dis c'est toujours agréable, dit Sarah dans un sourire.

S'approchant de plus en plus, elle posa une main sur son torse, et le regarda dans les yeux. McGee se demanda à ce moment si il s'agissait toujours de simplement partager un dîner avec une collègue, une amie, en tout bien tout honneur. Il n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien le tournant que prenait la situation. Son corps touchait presque le sien. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Il sentait que tout allait bientôt déraper, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour empêcher cela. Il ne voulait pas se montrer blessant envers la jeune femme, qui peu à peu révélait ses intentions.

Nerveux, il la regarda. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, ses yeux se trouvaient au niveau de son nez. Il baissa les yeux pour mieux la regarder. Il sentait sa main sur son torse. Il regarda sa main, et ses yeux se perdirent, entre les siens et sa main, dans son décolleté.

- La vue te plait? Déclara Sarah.

McGee releva immédiatement la tête à l'entente de cette phrase et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'en voulait pour cette erreur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu un tel comportement alors que c'était contraire à tout ce qu'il désirait. Il était avec Abby, il l'aimait, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là. Sarah se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et osa enfin déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta légèrement, pour quelques secondes plus tard, face à l'absence de réactions de Tim, de nouveau poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu plus intensément cette fois. Elle caressa les lèvres de Tim de sa langue, cherchant la sienne.

Ce fut trop pour l'agent spécial, qui s'écarta soudainement.

- Non Sarah, non, dit-il avec force, mais encore confus.

Sarah lui répondit déçue :

- Je croyais que tu en avais envie. Tu ne m'as pas repoussée de la soirée, je...

- Tu t'es trompée, la coupa Tim.

- Je suis désolée, dit Sarah, troublée par la réaction de Tim qu'elle n'avait pas prévue.

- Ce… ce n'est pas très grave, tenta Tim.

- Ça veut dire que ça l'est un peu, répliqua-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

- Tu m'as embrassé Sarah. Je suis en couple, j'aime une femme, qui est à Washington, expliqua Tim qui retrouvait ses esprits.

Sarah baissa la tête. Elle attrapa rapidement son sac et remit sa veste. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas pressé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester ici ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Elle allait sortir quand McGee l'interpella. Il voulait la retenir un instant, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que ce n'était pas la fin du monde, mais les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge.

- Ne m'en veux pas Sarah. J'ai très envie d'être ton ami, on s'entendait bien tous les deux.

Sarah sourit, un peu triste, pressée de partir, de fuir cet endroit où elle ne se sentait plus du tout à sa place.

- D'accord Tim. Je te souhaite du bonheur avec… cette femme.

- Abby.

- Abby. J'aurais du m'en douter, répondit Sarah.

McGee lui sourit à son tour.

- A demain Sarah.

- Bonne nuit Tim, dit-elle avant de partir rapidement, encore gênée du comportement qu'elle avait eu. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et d'oublier le fiasco de cette fin de soirée. Tim n'était pas dans un meilleur était d'esprit qu'elle lorsqu'il referma la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa pour souffler un peu. Ce soir il avait failli dépasser les bornes.


	11. Chapter 11 Ne t'avise pas de le répéter

Pour vous faire plaisir, voici déjà le onzième chapitre, qui clôt la soirée de Dinozzo. Il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de revoir Ziva.

Merci à Luciaellana pour la review, et à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic dans leur favoris.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Ne t'avise pas de le répéter.**

Les deux amis étaient toujours assis côte à côte sur le lit de l'italien. Après tant de révélations en l'espace d'une soirée, une autre question brûlait les lèvres d'Hélène. Ce soir, Tony s'était mis à nu face à elle, et elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas déjà trop demandé à cet homme, qui semblait souffrir de s'être tant révélé ces dernières minutes. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se doutait que la question qu'elle voulait poser allait encore plus toucher l'italien. C'est ce qui la faisait hésiter à parler. Le silence s'était installé, et il était à présent difficile pour Hélène de reprendre la conversation. Elle se lança finalement, détournant la question.

- J'ai aussi reconnu l'agent David.

Hélène s'arrêta là, et regarda l'expression de Dinozzo assis à sa gauche. Seule de la douleur était visible sur son visage. Il ne semblait pas décidé à lui répondre.

- Je l'ai reconnue sur de nombreuses photos. C'est d'elle que tu dois en avoir le plus. Sur le piano, entre deux DVD, sur ton bureau… Continua Hélène. Contrairement à Kate, je vous ai déjà entendu parler de l'agent David entre vous au NCIS, mais très rarement, et jamais aux oreilles de tous dans l'openspace. Tu sembles ne pas t'être fait à son départ, termina-t-elle.

- Ziva et moi étions très proche, dit enfin Tony.

Dinozzo se tut après cette courte phrase.

- Tu ne m'en diras pas plus? L'interrogea Hélène, rompant le silence d'une voix calme.

Il soupira en se tournant vers elle.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. On comptait beaucoup l'un pour l'autre. Je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer si je devais te parler d'elle.

- Ne te sens pas obligé.

- Tu sais, si je t'en dis autant ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang, avoua Tony. Sobre, je me serais maudit depuis bien longtemps et je t'aurais mise à la porte à la première de tes questions. Je sens que demain matin je vais regretter beaucoup de choses.

Hélène se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

- Si tu t'es confié à moi c'est que tu en avais besoin. Ça te ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler pour une fois.

Tony soupira. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tort. Peut-être que vider son sac pour une fois lui ferait du bien. Après tout il n'en parlait quasiment jamais, et quand il en parlait il n'avouait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, alors il ne pouvait pas savoir. Peut-être que... Tony se décida enfin.

- C'est avec Ziva que je passais tous mes jeudi soir, commença-t-il, surprenant Hélène. C'est quand elle est morte que j'ai arrêté d'en jouer. C'est bête à dire, paradoxal, mais la mort de Kate a signé le début des emmerdes pour l'équipe, et pour moi. On a eu de nombreux problèmes suite à cela. Des missions sous couverture qui ont mal tourné, la mort de la directrice Sheppard, la dispersion de l'équipe, des tensions avec le Mossad… On avait toujours un problème quelque part. Et pourtant cette période où j'ai travaillé avec Ziva a été la plus belle de ma vie.

- Vous étiez de bons amis, dit Hélène quand Tony arrêta de parler.

- On était avant tout des collègues, mais oui.

Tony tourna son visage vers celui d'Hélène. Elle était l'opposée de Ziva songea-t-il. Il se demandait si Gibbs avait volontairement recruté une femme blonde aux yeux verts, après le désastre qu'avait été le départ des deux brunes.

- Je n'ai jamais su comment était décédée Ziva, reprit Hélène.

Les yeux de Tony se troublèrent un peu plus. Parler de la jeune femme était toujours douloureux.

- Nous non plus. On s'est quitté un soir comme tous les soirs. On s'est dit au revoir et chacun est rentré chez soi. Le lendemain elle n'est pas venue, elle n'était plus là. Elle n'est plus jamais revenue travailler. On l'a cherchée, partout. On a suivi toutes les pistes. On ne l'a jamais retrouvée. Deux mois après son départ son père nous a contacté et nous a dit qu'elle était décédée dans un attentat, alors qu'elle était rentrée en Israël car une de ses cousines était gravement malade, expliqua Tony.

- Tu sembles ne pas y croire.

- J'ai tort de ne pas y croire, car c'est certainement la réalité. Si ça ne l'était pas, Ziva serait revenue, ou on aurait trouvé quelque chose. Mais je me dis qu'il nous a peut-être menti sur la cause de son décès. Cet homme nous a toujours menti sur tout. Ziva venait tout juste d'être naturalisée américaine, elle ne serait pas partie sans rien dire. Surtout si elle était juste partie voire une cousine. Elle aurait appelé, ou elle aurait prévenu Gibbs. Elle ne serait pas partie sans rien dire, termina Tony.

Hélène lui sourit tristement, ne disant rien après cela. Elle voyait à quel point cela le faisait souffrir. Elle aurait aimé en apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune femme, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus forcer Tony. Elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à parler si il ne le désirait pas.

Tony commençait à sentir l'alcool lui monter à la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher, d'aller dormir maintenant. Il aurait dû. Il était tard, ils travaillaient demain. Mais évoquer tous ces souvenirs ne lui réussissait pas. Il savait que s'il fermait les yeux maintenant, son sommeil serait peuplé de mauvais rêves. Il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait sortir, danser, draguer comme il le faisait autrefois. Peu importait avec qui, mais il voulait tout oublier. Se sentir léger et ne plus se soucier de rien, se ficher des conséquences de ses actes pour une nuit, et juste s'amuser, se libérer. Il voulait tout oublier, oublier tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Hélène vit la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son ami changer. Elle l'avait laissé se perdre dans ses pensées, sentant que c'était nécessaire mais à présent elle voyait qu'il n'en n'était plus au même point.

- A quoi penses-tu? Demanda Hélène doucement afin de ne pas le surprendre.

- Que tous ces soucis me pèsent un peu trop. J'en ai marre. J'ai envie de faire n'importe quoi, d'oublier. Il y a des jours où j'aimerais que tout ça n'ait pas eu lieu, j'aimerais redevenir celui que j'étais.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour cacher son trouble. Hélène le rattrapa.

- C'est le décès de Ziva qui t'a à ce point changé n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle à Tony. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, mais ça lui paraissait plausible, de plus en plus.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement après s'être silencieusement immobilisé quelques instants sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus. Le peu qu'il avait dit au sujet de Ziva l'avait déjà suffisamment remué.

- Si tu as ramené tant de belles filles dans ton lit c'est que tu devais avoir du succès, beaucoup de succès. Le charme d'un italien, déclara Hélène, surprenant Tony.

- De quoi parles-tu? Pourquoi changes-tu si brutalement de sujet? Demanda Tony en se retournant. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Ce soir j'ai fais connaissance avec un autre Tony Dinozzo, mais je me dis qu'on connaît vraiment ce Tony uniquement quand on a couché avec lui. Et je crois que j'ai raison.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Hélène, la reprit Tony.

- Mon tableau de chasse est long Tony. Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt dans la soirée je suis comme toi. Je me divertis avec des amoures d'un soir sans conséquences. Je ne m'attache pas.

Tony la regardait sans vouloir comprendre. Ils se faisaient face, lui dans le couloir, elle, toujours dans la chambre. Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Je ne suis plus à un homme prêt, continua Hélène.

- Je ne coucherai pas avec toi Hélène, dit Tony.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est collègue que cela doit changer quelque chose. Si je t'avais rencontré dans un bar j'aurai couché avec toi. Ce genre d'envie ne se contrôle pas. Alors je ne vois pas ce qui nous retient ce soir.

- On s'entend bien, je n'ai pas envie que ça change. Je n'ai pas envie que cette bêtise nous empêche de bien travailler par la suite.

- Je n'attends rien de toi Tony. Je ne te demande rien. Je dis juste que faire l'amour avec toi, ça ne changerait rien à notre relation de travail, ça n'impliquerait aucune obligation. Ça te ferait juste du bien. Pour quelques minutes, tu pourrais redevenir le Tony tombeur et insouciant que tu étais avant que Ziva ne meurt. Tu pourrais tout oublier un moment.

Tony sembla hésiter quelques instants, la dernière réplique d'Hélène avait en partie su le convaincre. Doucement, Hélène l'attrapa par sa chemise et le fit revenir dans sa chambre. Elle déboutonna sa chemise en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle allait lentement, guettant ses réactions. Elle s'attendait encore à ce qu'il la repousse.

- Prend ça comme un service d'amie. Ce soir, je te donne la chance de redevenir pour une nuit celui que tu étais autrefois, d'accomplir un acte sans conséquences.

Hélène l'embrassa, et Tony répondit à son baiser, sans pour autant vouloir aller plus loin pour le moment. Elle avait peut-être raison, se disait-il. Elle fit glisser sa chemise sur le sol et se rapprocha de son corps. Il laissa ses mains s'égarer sur le sien. Il enleva ses chaussures et lui ôta son haut. Il agissait un peu automatiquement, ne pensant pas que c'était Hélène qu'il déshabillait. Il déconnectait son cerveau au fur et à mesure, aidé par l'alcool. Il tentait de redevenir celui qu'il était il y a longtemps.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, et Hélène prit les commandes pur aider un peu Tony. Lentement, il se laissa aller, puis bien décidé, Tony retourna la situation. Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Hélène les yeux dans les yeux cherchant une quelconque hésitation dans son regard. Il ne vit rien, alors il l'embrassa et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle déboutonna le jean de l'italien.

- Tu ne regrettes pas? Demanda Tony avec une pointe d'angoisse, lorsque plusieurs minutes plus tard ils furent tous les deux allongés dans le lit sous la couverture. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et tous les deux observaient le plafond.

- Non, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais bonne réputation répondit Hélène sur un ton plus léger.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, poursuivit Tony en fixant toujours le plafond.

- Je sais. Mais je suis comme ton ancien toi, je fais de l'humour. Non, je ne regrette pas, continua Hélène plus sérieusement.

Un court silence se fit.

- Je peux rester dormir ici Tony? Demanda-t-elle. Je ne me vois pas conduire avec tout ce que j'ai bu, et je suis plutôt bien installée.

- Maintenant que tu es dans mon lit… Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Merci.

- De rien, répondit Tony en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme.

Les deux collègues se sourirent, et chacun commença à chercher le sommeil après cette longue soirée riche en émotions. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Tony le trouva rapidement. Il faut dire qu'il était épuisé, et l'alcool l'y avait aidé. Il fut même rassuré quand il se sentit tomber dans le sommeil. Il n'allait pas passer des heures à ressasser cette soirée et à s'en vouloir, il n'allait pas passer des heures à se remémorer Ziva et tout ce qu'il en suit.

Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hélène, qui malgré ses efforts ne parvint à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de se retourner dans le lit. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir, elle était bien éveillée. Elle avait le sentiment de perdre son temps à rester ainsi allongée.

Elle se laissa finalement aller à sa curiosité et après avoir hésité, dans l'obscurité, elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet de son amant d'un soir. C'est le seul objet qui pouvait la distraire. Malgré le peu de lumière, elle vit rapidement que le tiroir était quasiment vide. Seul un écrin à bijou s'y trouvait, ce qui étonna la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle avait espéré y trouver davantage, et plus distrayant. Toutefois cet écrin l'intriguait.

Elle le prit et l'ouvrit doucement, tentant de se faire discrète afin de ne pas réveiller Tony. Un joli collier en or se trouvait dans le petit écrin de velours bleu nuit. Au bout d'une fine chaîne pendait une étoile de David. Elle savait Tony d'origine italienne, elle aurait juré qu'il était d'origine chrétienne, elle ne comprenait pas.

- Range ça Hélène s'il te plait, déclara Tony.

Cette voix la surprit, elle avait failli en sursauter. Elle était persuadée qu'il dormait. Sa voix n'était pas dure, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il disait. Il le lui ordonnait gentiment. Elle se demanda depuis quand il était réveillé, depuis quand il l'observait. Elle était un peu gênée, ainsi surprise la main dans le sac. Elle referma l'écrin à bijou.

- Je croyais que tu dormais, excuse moi, dit-elle sincèrement.

Elle marqua une pause.

- A qui appartient ce collier? Demanda-t-elle, la curiosité l'emportant.

- A Ziva. Répondit Tony sans s'étendre davantage sur le sujet, toujours de dos.

- Si elle était juive et qu'il s'agit de son étoile, je suis étonnée qu'elle ne l'ait pas emporté avec elle en Israël avant de partir, encore plus que ce ne soit pas son père qui l'ait conservé. Cet objet a généralement beaucoup d'importance.

- Ziva me l'a laissé la veille au soir de son départ. Et puis comme elle avait la nationalité américaine, toute ces affaires ont été ramenées ici après son décès, et c'est dans cette ville qu'elle est enterrée, et non en Israël, expliqua Tony avec une certaine douleur.

- Je ne le savais pas.

Un nouveau silence se fit. Tony tentait de nouveau de dormir, espérant qu'Hélène en ferait autant. Mais la jeune femme, elle, réfléchissait. Ce soir, elle avait découvert Tony, mais aussi Ziva. Les deux semblaient aller de pair.

Elle se hasarda à une question au bout de quelques minutes, ne sachant pas si son collègue dormait.

- Vous étiez plus que des amis n'est-ce pas. Son ton était entre la question et l'affirmation.

Elle n'eût aucune réponse de Tony, mais continua.

- C'est aussi pour ça que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi ce soir. Car tu avais déjà couché avec une collègue et tu savais ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

Tony se retourna et la fixa. Elle avait vu juste, il ne dormait toujours pas, et il avait aimé Ziva, constata Hélène à la lueur qui brillait dans son regard.

- Ziva et moi nous sommes longtemps cherchés. Pendant des années chacun a fui dès que l'autre faisait un pas. On se sentait irrémédiablement attiré, mais on se repoussait, je ne sais pourquoi. Je crois que ce que l'on ressentait chacun de notre côté nous dépassait un peu et que ça nous effrayait. Ziva était un peu comme moi, une handicapé des sentiments. Il faut dire qu'on ne l'a pas aidée sur ce point. ça ne rendait pas les choses faciles, commença à expliquer Tony après avoir longtemps hésité à parler de ça.

Il aurait pu se contenter de répondre oui à Hélène, mais ce soir il s'était livré à elle. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup en quelque heures, alors il s'était lancé dans de longues explications, regardant toujours Hélène dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il se sentait en confiance. Hélène avait su le faire parler, il avait maintenant du mal à s'arrêter. C'était physique, il fallait qu'il parle, il fallait que ça sorte. Il s'était retenu, contenu bien trop longtemps. Se confier ce soir lui avait fait du bien, alors il continuait. Il lui parlait de Ziva. De leur histoire.

- On s'est trouvé trop tard, Ziva et moi. Nous n'avons pas eu une belle histoire d'amour, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous aimer, dit Tony en se replaçant sur le dos, fixant le plafond. On a couché ensemble deux fois, continua-t-il en replongeant dans ses souvenirs. La première fois ce fut un jeu lors d'une mission sous couverture. On ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, c'était je crois avant tout pour savoir jusqu'où l'autre était prêt à aller. La deuxième fois c'était la veille de son départ. Elle savait qu'elle partait, mais elle ne me l'a pas dit. Elle est arrivée dans mon appartement dans la soirée, elle s'est montrée un peu plus provocante que d'habitude. J'en ai profité sans savoir dans quoi je m'embarquais. J'ai simplement profité de l'instant présent. On s'est endormi ensemble, et je n'ai plus trouvé que son étoile sous son oreiller le lendemain matin lorsque je me suis réveillé. Alors j'ai su. J'ai su qu'elle était partie et que je n'étais pas prêt de la revoir. Je n'ai pas parlé de cela aux autres. Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela nous ferait avancer dans sa recherche, j'ai gardé cette soirée dans ma mémoire en tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle ne m'avait rien dit. Pour me protéger certainement, je ne vois que ça. J'ai rangé l'étoile dans cet écrin quand j'ai compris qu'on ne retrouverait pas Ziva, qu'elle était morte, bien qu'Eli David ne nous ait pas donné les vraies raisons de son décès.

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, reprit Tony après une seconde de silence, alors prend ça comme une marque de confiance et ne t'avise pas de le répéter. Ziva est toujours un sujet sensible au NCIS, ne rompt pas l'équilibre qu'on s'est construit. D'ailleurs Hélène, ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit au sujet de cette soirée. Le contraire me ferait de la peine.

Hélène le regarda se retourner dans le lit dans le but de retrouver le sommeil. Cette fois la discussion était définitivement close. Elle se tourna vers la table de chevet et replaça l'écrin qu'elle avait fermé un peu plus tôt dans le tiroir. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Tony, puis chercha de nouveau le sommeil elle aussi. Elle ne dirait rien à personne. Elle savait que ce qui avait été dit ce soir était personnel et que le répéter ne ferait que blesser des gens. Elle n'avait aucune intention de blesser Tony, elle garderait ça pour elle.


	12. Chapter 12 Quand quelques mots suffisent

Bonsoir! Voici un petit chapitre de transition, mais qui contient toute fois quelques informations.

En résumé, pas de réponses, mais de novelles questions.

Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir, j'aime avoir votre avis.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Quand quelques mots suffisent.**

Lorsque l'agent Dinozzo arriva à son bureau le lendemain matin, son patron était déjà assis derrière le sien depuis un court instant.

- Bonjour Boss.

- Dinozzo, répondit Gibbs de son ton ferme habituel.

Tony était à l'heure, comme toujours ces dernières années. Sa manie d'arriver en retard tous les matins lui était passée. Il était seul avec Gibbs dans leur carré de bureaux, Hélène dormait toujours quand il avait quitté son appartement. Il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller, et surtout éviter une confrontation désagréable. Il était sorti du lit le plus discrètement possible, puis s'était arrangé pour ne pas faire de bruit pendant qu'il se préparait. Quand elle arriverait au NCIS, il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Comme elle disait, il redeviendrait un collègue sérieux et réservé, cela lui semblait préférable. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation de travail se dégrade à cause de la veille. Le retard de sa collègue ne choquerait pas, puisqu'elle arrivait quotidiennement après l'heure réglementaire. Il lui avait laissé une clef sur la table de la cuisine, et un petit mot sur le frigo, indiquant ou se trouvait le café, ainsi que les dolipranes en cas de gueule de bois, et qu'il l'attendait au NCIS.

Tony interpella Gibbs.

- Du nouveau sur l'enquête?

- L'enterrement de Blaquana a lieu cet après-midi. Roskard s'y rendra sûrement. Hier soir j'ai donné à Abby les empreintes à analyser qu'on avait trouvé sur les barreaux de la tête de lit de Claire Blaquana. Si ce sont bien celle de Roskard, on ira le chercher après l'enterrement pour l'interroger.

- Bien. Je vais voir si Abby a terminé.

L'italien se leva et prit la direction du labo, déjà concentré sur l'enquête en cours. Il fut surpris de ne pas entendre de musique lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, et plus encore lorsqu'il se heurta à un labo vide de vie. Abby n'était pas encore là, bien qu'il soit déjà 09h30.

Pendant ce temps, Hélène sortit de la cage métallique quelques étages plus haut. Elle soupira de mécontentement lorsqu'elle vit que Gibbs était à son bureau, il lui fallait une excuse, et vite, afin de justifier son retard d'une bonne demi-heure. Après-tout, elle n'allait pas lui dire : "Désolée Gibbs, je me suis bourrée la gueule hier soir chez Tony, et bien qu'on ait partagé le même lit, cet imbécile ne m'a pas réveillée ce matin en se levant." Non, Gibbs n'apprécierait certainement pas.

- En retard agent Craps? Demanda le chef d'équipe alors qu'Hélène arrivait à hauteur de son bureau.

- Oui, désolée Gibbs, les piles de mon réveil ont cessé de fonctionner dans la nuit, tenta Hélène.

- Ne jamais être désolé Craps.

- C'est un signe de faiblesse, je sais. Je jure que je serai à l'heure demain Boss, dit-elle en posant ses affaires sur son bureau.

- Ne jurez pas trop fort, je n'ai pas envie que quelque un meurt pour ce que vous venez de jurer.

Tony revint à cet instant, un café à la main.

- Alors? Lui demanda Jethro.

- Elle n'est toujours pas arrivée Gibbs, lui indiqua Tony, légèrement soucieux.

Gibbs sortit son téléphone, et composa immédiatement le numéro de sa protégée, sous les regards de ses deux agents. Il s'inquiétait peut-être un peu rapidement, mais quand il s'agissait d'Abby, il réagissait toujours rapidement.

La jeune femme répondit au bout de quelques sonneries.

- Abby Sciuto.

Ces simples mots rassurèrent déjà Gibbs. Le pire n'était pas arrivé.

- Où es-tu Abs?

- Cesse de t'inquiéter Gibbs, je suis chez moi, répondit la jeune femme face à la voix inquiète de son père de coeur.

- Il est plus de 09 h 30 Abby, et tu n'étais pas en forme hier soir.

Abby soupira. Gibbs était parfois un brin trop protecteur.

- Le temps de faire le trajet et je suis là Gibbs, répondit Abby en priant silencieusement pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne désirait en aucun cas avoir cette conversation au téléphone.

- Bien. Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas Abby. J'attends des explications.

- Je sais, je sais, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Gibbs raccrocha, et reposa son cellulaire sur son bureau.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Abby? Demanda Tony aussitôt, après avoir tendu l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.

- Elle nous cache quelque chose, et je n'aime pas ça, répondit-il simplement, avant de s'éloigner.

Tony retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, se demandant lui aussi ce que pouvait cacher Abby. Il sentait le regard d'Hélène peser sur lui. Il leva la tête à contrecœur. La jeune blonde entama la conversation dès que ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

- Bien dormi agent Dinozzo? Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans l'openspace.

- Bien, et vous agent Craps? Répondit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

- Très bien. Peu, mais très bien.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son collègue, lui parlant plus bas.

- Je te rends ta clef, et merci pour les dolipranes, dit-elle en la lui posant sur son bureau.

Il prit la clef et la rangea dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste. Hélène retourna s'asseoir en lui adressant :

- Je me doutais bien que tu ferais comme si de rien n'était.

Il sourit avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée en ta compagnie Hélène.

Elle lui sourit en retour et ils se regardèrent un instant d'un regard entendu, puis chacun reprit son travail.

Abby arriva dans son labo vingt-cinq minutes après sa conversation téléphonique avec son renard argenté. Elle alluma une à une chacune de ses machines, tapota légèrement d'un geste affectif son spectromètre de masse, et enfin posa ses affaires. Elle finit par allumer sa musique, après avoir légèrement hésité. Elle portait le même genre d'habits qu'habituellement, et avait noué ses cheveux en deux couettes hautes, mais elle avait mauvaise mine. Elle savait que Jethro n'allait pas tarder à venir la voir. Elle décida tout de même de prendre le temps de téléphoner à Tim.

- Allo?

- Bonjour Tim, commença-t-elle.

- Salut Abs, je suis content de t'entendre, dit Timothy sincère.

On était le 20 mai, et ce jeudi de l'ascension était férié en France, il était donc resté enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel depuis son réveil. Il comptait bien aller se balader plus tard, sans toutefois trop s'éloigner, de peur de se perdre. Il n'avait pas osé appeler Sarah suite aux événements de la veille, il s'ennuyait donc.

- Moi aussi. Tu vas bien?

- Oui. Mais je te raconterai tout ce qu'il se passe ici plus en détails quand je rentrerai.

- J'ai hâte, répondit Abby, assise face à son ordinateur, la tête appuyée contre sa main, pas réellement enjouée.

- Moi aussi. Mais d'ici trois jours je suis là, lui rappela Tim.

- Je crois que je vis là la plus longue semaine de ma vie, souffla Abby.

- Toi aussi tu me manques, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi hier soir.

- C'est étrange, moi aussi.

McGee sourit. C'est à ce moment de la conversation que Gibbs pénétra dans le labo, sans qu'Abby ne l'entende.

- Tu vas bien Abs, ça n'a pas l'air? Reprit Timothy.

- Je vais bien Tim, je te l'ai dit, répondit Abby, lasse.

- Tu me parais distante.

- Non, je ne suis pas distante, juste un peu fatiguée.

- Bien, alors repose-toi. Je t'embrasse, au revoir Abs.

- Moi aussi, à bientôt Tim.

Abby raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la table, elle le fit tourner sur lui-même avec son index, dans un geste répété, attendant que son ordinateur s'allume. Gibbs s'approcha sans bruit, ses pas étant couverts par la musique.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, l'arrêtant silencieusement dans son geste. Elle leva la tête et le regarda, il lui sourit doucement. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Sa main droite toujours sur celle d'Abby, de l'autre il se saisit de la télécommande posée sur la tour de l'ordinateur et stoppa la musique. Il reposa la télécommande et plaça sa main sur la tête d'Abby, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, cherchant à l'apaiser. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait la tourmenter à ce point, tout se passait pourtant sans encombres ces jours-ci. Mais la jeune femme semblait réellement bouleversée.

Elle appréciait la compagnie de Gibbs, et la façon dont il tentait de la rassurer, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y parviendrait pas totalement puisqu'il n'était pas la source de ses ennuis. Elle appréciait qu'il ne lui pose pas mille et une questions futiles. Lentement elle vint caler sa tête contre son torse, et il l'entoura de ses bras, une main toujours sur sa tête, l'autre lui caressant le dos.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jethro commença à sentir ses larmes couler et finir par se mélanger à sa chemise. Il lui semblait qu'un flot de larmes jaillissait des yeux de la jeune femme tant sa chemise s'humidifiait. Il la berça doucement, l'invitant à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, lui répétant qu'il était là.

La jeune femme mit encore quelques minutes, durant lesquelles ils ne bougèrent pas, avant d'avouer à celui qu'elle considérait comme un père ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis deux jours, mais qu'elle n'avait pu confier à personne. Entre deux sanglots, une courte phrase fut prononcée, un simple « je crois que je suis enceinte », qui avait suffi pour que Gibbs se sente soulagé, bien que pourtant son cœur se serre à l'entente de ces quelques mots.

Une fois l'objet de ses soucis avoué, ce fut comme si ce qui avait auparavant coupé la parole à la jeune scientifique avait disparu, et elle avait commencé à exprimer tous ses doutes et toutes ses questions contre l'épaule de Gibbs, alors que celui-ci y répondait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ne cessant de faire remonter et redescendre l'une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme.


	13. Chapter 13 Un petit service

Bonsoir! Désolée une fois de plus pour le retard, pour me faire pardonner je vous poste deux chapitres!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favoris ou en alerte, ça me fait très plaisir =).

Dans ce chapitre, Ziva est de retour.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Un petit service.**

- Je peux entrer?

Ziva leva la tête vers la porte d'entrée et vit son amie Sarah.

- Bien sûr! Tu es même la justification parfaite à la pause que je rêve de faire depuis un quart d'heure, répondit Ziva, le sourire aux lèvres, en fermant la comédie romantique espagnole qu'elle devait retravailler.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de tant te voir dans nos locaux, s'exclama Sarah.

- Moi non plus!

- Il est 11h30, ça te dit de monter dans mon bureau, et qu'on se commande à déjeuner? On pourra bavarder un peu, on sera plus tranquille, dit Sarah, en se retournant pour regarder Diane et Émilie.

- Vous le dites si on vous dérange, lança Diane.

- Pas du tout, c'est plutôt nous qui ne voulons pas vous déranger en papotant, répondit Sarah. Nos bavardages pourraient vous déranger dans votre travail, et puisque j'ai l'avantage d'occuper un bureau individuel à l'étage supérieur... dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Ziva accepta, et les deux femmes prirent la direction de celui-ci, se demandant si elles préféraient manger chinois ou italien. Elles optèrent finalement pour le chinois, et Sarah prit place derrière son bureau, alors que Ziva s'installait face à elle. Elle remarqua qu'un exemplaire du roman de McGee traînait sur un coin de ce meuble de travail, ainsi que des feuillets ou une traduction française était en cours, le travail semblait avancer.

- Tu ne travailles pas avec ton auteur aujourd'hui?

- Si, mais il déjeune avec Stirau. Le patron veut se tenir au courant de l'avancement du travail, répondit Sarah.

- Et ça avance?

- Ça avançait… C'est entre autres pour te parler de ça que j'ai voulu que l'on déjeune ensemble.

- Quel est le problème? Demanda Ziva.

Sarah soupira.

- Nous ne sommes parvenus à rien ce matin. Nous n'avons pas écrit plus d'une ligne correcte, on n'osait même plus se regarder en face, c'était l'horreur. Je le sentais extrêmement gêné, et ça ne faisait que me stresser davantage, expliqua-t-elle.

Sarah grimaça en repensant à sa matinée. C'était la première fois que Tim et elle s'étaient revus depuis leur dîner, et cela s'était plutôt mal passé. Ziva, qui avait oublié que son amie avait invité son ex-collègue, ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu causer une telle situation.

Leurs repas arrivèrent, et elles continuèrent leur discussion en mangeant.

- Mais comment la situation a-t-elle pu dégénérer à ce point? Vous sembliez pourtant bien vous entendre toi et Tim!

- Je l'ai invité à dîner, rappelle toi.

Ziva regarda Sarah tout en lui répondant.

- Je te l'avais dit!

- C'est bon Ava, je t'entends d'ici : « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle! Tu le presses un peu, il n'en a peut-être pas envie... Et il y a des chances que cette fille qu'il appelle sans cesse soit sa petite amie, et blablabla, et blablabla… »

- Il n'empêche que j'avais raison Sarah… répondit malicieusement Ziva.

- Et tu avais raison jusqu'au bout, cette fille, Abby, est sa copine, reprit Sarah.

Ziva sourit doucement en pensant à Abby. Ses deux amis s'étaient donc enfin trouvés. Ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Arrête de rire de mon malheur, sadique, s'indigna faussement Sarah.

- Je vais peut-être en rajouter, mais j'aimerais au préalable savoir comment tout cela s'est terminé.

- Tu tiens vraiment à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, déclara la française.

Sarah pencha sa tête en arrière, faisant légèrement tourner sa chaise de bureau sur elle-même, cherchant l'inspiration pour débuter son récit.

- J'avais mis ma robe courte, noire, tu sais celle que j'ai acheté il y a deux mois, que j'avais mis pour mon rendez-vous avec Paul.

Ziva fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de répondre.

- Ah oui je vois! Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié pour un simple dîner!

- Tu te répètes Ava… On a donc mangé au San Francisco, un délice, je te conseille vraiment ce restaurant. Puis je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel. Vu qu'il ne connaît pas Paris, le contraire aurait été impossible.

Ziva sourit de nouveau. Elle imaginait son collègue et sa timidité face à son amie.

- Il m'a dit que ma robe m'allait bien et je lui ai dit que lui aussi était bien habillé, ensuite je suis entrée dans sa chambre. On a encore échangé quelques mots, je l'ai dragué, plutôt ouvertement je dois dire, continua Sarah faisant toujours légèrement tourner sa chaise de bureau.

- Je n'ai pas de mal à m'imaginer ça, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié! La provoqua Ziva.

- Bref, je me passerai de commentaires. Suite à ça je l'ai embrassé une première fois, puis j'ai recommencé, et là, il m'a repoussée.

Ziva rit, malgré le fait qu'elle compatissait pour son amie, on ne se sentait jamais à l'aise dans ces instants, quelque soit le rôle qu'on occupe.

- Il s'est confondu en excuses, évoquant son couple, sa copine, et bien sûr c'est ce moment que j'ai choisi pour partir sans attendre mon reste.

A la fin du discours de Sarah, et après quelques rires de la part de Ziva, le silence prit place quelques instants.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas en parler à MrStirau. Je suis virée si c'est le cas, s'inquiéta Sarah.

- Mais non. Je suis certaine qu'il ne dira rien. Vous vous entendiez bien avant, il ne te ferait pas un coup si bas, la rassura Ziva. Et puis je ne cherche à défendre personne, mais tu dois admettre que tu l'as cherché le pauvre Tim.

- Ok, j'avoue, j'étais un peu désespérée, et j'ai donc pressé les choses.

Sarah soupira.

- Il repart demain soir. Mais il reviendra. Tu sais comment ça marche, et ce n'était que sa première visite. Heureusement, son agent Elizabeth est repartie en Amérique depuis trois jours, elle n'est finalement pas restée. Ça m'évite des ennuis!

- Tu vois, la situation aurait pu être pire.

Les deux femmes continuèrent de bavarder de tout et de rien, ne se souciant guère de l'heure qui tournait. Après quelques échanges, Sarah en revint tout de même au sujet initial, toujours tracassée par les événements.

- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça Ava. On ne va arriver à rien. On va chercher à aller au plus vite, à ne pas contrarier l'autre, et au final, la traduction ne va pas tenir la route.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Sarah! Déclara Ziva.

La jeune femme regarda son amie en soupirant.

- J'ai pourtant bien une idée…

Ziva, sentant les embrouilles arriver, se rétracta instantanément.

- Non Sarah, ne me pose même pas la question, je te dis non dès maintenant, se dépêcha-t-elle de dire.

- S'il te plait Ava! Tu parles parfaitement l'anglais, tu es née en Amérique, ça ne te poserait aucun problème. Et puis tu verras, c'est un garçon vraiment sympathique, et très intéressant, tenta Sarah.

- Je n'ai même pas lu son roman, mentit Ziva, qui l'avait lu des années auparavant, à l'époque où il venait d'être publié aux Etats-Unis.

- Ce n'est pas grave, en une nuit c'est fait, et puis lui et moi l'avons lu, je pourrai t'aider.

- C'est sur qu'il a lu son roman! S'exclama Ziva.

Elle cherchait des excuses et des prétextes, le moindre moyen qui lui permettrait d'éviter la demande de Sarah. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle désirait être la plus convaincante possible, en aucun cas elle ne voulait traduire le roman de McGee, ça la mettrait dans une situation extrêmement bancale, et remettrait en cause toute la vie qu'elle s'était construite en France ces dernières années.

- J'ai déjà du boulot Sarah. J'ai cet espagnol qui n'est jamais satisfait, et qui ne cesse de faire des réclamations, et en plus de ça j'ai déjà écopé d'une nouvelle américaine, de mon habitué, tu sais, Jeverty.

- Je sais Ava. Mais s'il te plait, je te demande ce service, répliqua Sarah.

- Et que va penser cet auteur quand il saura que tu l'as refilé à une collègue?

- Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il n'en sera que soulagé, tellement la situation devient insupportable entre nous deux.

- Et cette Elizabeth, elle va faire du tort à la maison d'édition, crier partout que nous ne sommes pas digne de confiance et ne respectons pas nos contrats! Expliqua Ziva.

- Mais non, crois moi, en plus de ça j'ai déjà soumis l'idée à Stirau, et il est d'accord, il n'y voit aucun inconvénient.

Ziva se stoppa net dans son argumentation suite à ce dernier argument. Elle sentait ses dernières défenses la lâcher.

- Tu as déjà dit à Stirau que tu me redonnais cette traduction? Tu n'aurais pas pu m'en toucher un mot avant? Et tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu espérais que Tim ne lui avait rien dit?

- Tu aurais refusé Ava, je te connais. Maintenant je lui ai dit, et il est d'accord. Donc tu vois, tu ne peux que dire oui. Tu aimes les thrillers en plus Ava… Tu vas t'amuser, tu verras. Tiens, voici le papier de Stirau, le transfert de contrat, tu n'as qu'à signer, indiqua faiblement Sarah, tout de même légèrement honteuse. J'ai dit au patron que ma mère était malade, et que j'aurais besoin de plus de temps libre pour m'occuper d'elle. Tu comprends?

- Dis-moi au moins que tu ne m'as pas invitée à déjeuner uniquement pour ça Sarah…

- Je te jure que non, c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, tu le sais, répondit Sarah dans un sourire qui se voulait convaincant.

- Et Stirau t'a cru?

- J'ai fait du théâtre quand j'étais adolescente… répondit doucement Sarah.

Ziva soupira. La feuille devant elle, elle n'avait plus aucun choix, cela devenait un ordre de son patron. Elle regarda un instant le livre de Tim, puis reporta de nouveau son regard sur son amie. Cette histoire la plaçait vraiment dans une très mauvaise position. Tim allait traduire son roman avec son ex-collègue du NCIS, dont il était persuadé qu'elle était morte, pensa Ziva. Elle était vraiment mal partie…

Elle se saisit d'un stylo qui traînait sur le bureau et signa cette maudite feuille, se promettant de se rappeler que Sarah avait une énorme dette envers elle. Elle lui devait un énorme service, en la forçant ainsi à exhumer les morts.


	14. Chapter 14 On partageait tout

Et voici le deuxième chapitre pour ce soir. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : On partageait tout.**

Le soleil brillait et les premières chaleurs se faisaient sentir en cette fin de mois de mai. Un groupe de personnes étaient rassemblées, une trentaine d'individus se trouvaient sur cette allée de graviers.

Une voiture arriva, et se gara à quelques mètres de là. Tony, Gibbs et Hélène en sortirent. Ils parcoururent l'assemblée du regard avant de trouver l'homme qu'ils étaient venus chercher, sur la droite.

- On y va doucement. Vous n'intervenez pas. Je l'interpelle, et vous n'agissez qu'en cas de problème. Mme Blaquana est là, elle ne doit s'apercevoir de rien. J'ai été suffisamment clair? Demanda Gibbs à l'attention de ses agents.

Ils répondirent positivement, et les trois agents s'approchèrent.

Tony et Hélène s'arrêtèrent alors que Jethro fit encore quelques pas en direction de la foule. Il tapota légèrement l'épaule de la personne qu'ils venaient chercher. Celui-ci se retourna mécontent d'être dérangé lors de l'enterrement de son ami, mais se calma lorsque Gibbs lui montra sa plaque d'agent fédéral.

- Veuillez me suivre Mr Roskard. Je n'ai pas envie de faire un scandale maintenant, déclara Gibbs.

- C'est vraiment le moment à choisir? Demanda-t-il toutefois.

Gibbs n'ajouta rien, se contentant de le regarder avec ce regard qui ne laissait pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il dit.

Didier Roskard obéit à contre-coeur, et par précaution Hélène et Tony se placèrent autour de lui, afin de pouvoir l'empêcher de fuir, au cas où une telle envie lui viendrait. Marie Blaquana se retourna, ayant remarqué le dérangement qui accompagnait la présence des agents, et observa Roskard se faire emmener. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'elle. Marie prit la main de sa sœur et lui sourit, elles allaient bientôt pouvoir vivre librement. Elle faisait confiance au NCIS.

Didier Roskard avait été placé dans une des salles d'interrogatoire depuis déjà plus d'une heure, et Gibbs n'avait toujours pas fait son entrée. Tony et Hélène étaient postés derrière la vitre sans teint, débattant au sujet de leur coupable.

- Et si on s'était trompé de collègue? Interrogea la dernière recrue.

- Tu doutes Hélène? C'est le seul collègue de Blaquana qui ait été son ami au point de venir si régulièrement chez lui, et Marie nous a clairement donné son nom.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas. Cette affaire ne me réussit pas. Même si il me paraît étrange, et effrayant, à première vue je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir un violeur en face de moi, derrière cette vitre, dit-elle en levant la main en sa direction.

Tony l'interrogea du regard.

- Les deux sœurs ont pu prendre peur, ou vouloir se venger d'autre chose, et ainsi nous donner un faux nom, utiliser ce stratagème pour lui faire payer autre chose, poursuivit Hélène. Il est stressé, il transpire, il s'agite sur sa chaise. Un vrai criminel parviendrait à cacher son trouble. Si je ne le connaissais pas, et que je le croisais par hasard dans la rue, je ne penserais pas avoir croisé un criminel.

- Et bien peut-être qu'il n'est pas un vrai criminel, seulement un homme qui aime prendre du bon temps avec des minettes.

- C'est horrible la façon dont tu dis ça Tony, dit-elle en lançant un regard outré à son collègue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lénou, le patron va l'avoir, et il va tout avouer.

- Oui. Et puis quand on le connaît un peu il n'a quand même pas l'air très net, derrière tout ce stress.

Tony acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête. Gibbs entra dans la pièce au même instant et vint se placer derrière ses deux agents, un café à la main.

- Agent Craps, qu'attendez-vous? Notre suspect ne va tout de même pas tout nous déballer sur un plateau d'argent!

Hélène lança un coup d'œil à son patron, regarda Tony, hésita une seconde, puis attrapa le dossier que Gibbs lui tendait avant de sortir à contre-coeur de la pièce exiguë. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir, puis s'arrêta un instant pour prendre une grande inspiration. Elle expira ensuite en profondeur, prenant le temps de se calmer, et de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Elle aurait vraiment préféré que son patron se charge de cet interrogatoire. Elle savait qu'il la mettait à l'épreuve, en quelque sorte, en lui confiant cette tâche. Il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise, le contraire l'aurait étonné de la part de Gibbs, et il la poussait donc dans ses retranchements afin de voir de quoi elle était capable. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher pensa-t-elle.

Interroger des gens lui apparaissait souvent comme un jeu, mais étrangement cette fois-ci elle ne se sentait pas prête, pas suffisamment armée pour faire face à cet homme, même si il n'avait pas l'allure d'un tueur en série. Au fond d'elle elle avait peur de ce qui se cachait derrière son attitude apparente de stress. Son instinct lui criait que même si elle ne voulait pas le croire, il était coupable. Qu'il était capable du pire, et qu'il l'avait démontré avec ces deux sœurs. ça l'effrayait.

Après ces courtes secondes de pause, elle se décida à avancer jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et à poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Dans la pièce adjacente Tony commençait à trouver le temps long, et Gibbs attendait son agent en buvant son café. Au bout de quelques instants Hélène ouvrit finalement la porte d'un geste décidé, et alla s'asseoir face au suspect. Elle posa le dossier que Gibbs lui avait donné sur la table, et débuta son interrogatoire.

- Mr Roskard. Didier Roskard, c'est bien ça? Commença-t-elle d'une voix claire et assurée, en apparence seulement.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Vous allez bien Mr Roskard?

L'homme, qui avait déjà atteint un certain âge, fut surpris et décontenancé par cette dernière question.

- Euh, oui, très bien, répondit-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Vraiment! Personnellement, si je venais de me faire interpeller par des agents fédéraux alors que j'enterrais un collègue, et surtout un ami de longue date, je ne pense pas que j'irais si bien.

Mr Roskard ne répondit pas.

- A quel point connaissiez-vous Philip Blaquana? Reprit Hélène.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, on se connaissait depuis des années, nous nous sommes rencontrés durant nos études, et c'est ensemble que nous nous sommes engagés chez les Marins.

- Vous vous voyiez donc régulièrement?

- Oui, assez.

Tony et Jethro observaient la façon dont elle menait son interrogatoire. Elle n'avait pas encore touché au dossier posé devant elle.

- Il devait être un bon ami, vous avez dû faire les quatre cent coups ensemble, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Hélène, faussement admirative. J'aurai aimé avoir un ami comme cela, rajouta-t-elle afin de se montrer encore plus crédible.

Petit à petit, l'homme face à elle reprenait confiance, la jeune femme semblant tisser des liens avec lui. Elle tentait de le rassurer, pour ensuite pouvoir mieux le briser.

- C'est vrai qu'on passait tout notre temps ensemble, on partageait tout.

Hélène sourit, elle avait là une très belle occasion de lui faire perdre pied sans prendre la peine de s'aventurer plus loin dans cet interrogatoire, pensa-t-elle.

- Tout? Vous ne menez pourtant pas la même vie. Mr Blaquana s'était construit une famille, il s'est marié et a eu deux filles. Vous, vous êtes toujours célibataire, il me semble, questionna-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier qui lui faisait face, faisant mine d'y chercher la réponse à cette question, alors qu'en vérité elle connaissait parfaitement ce détail.

- En effet. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais appris ce qu'était une famille, et je ne suis pas parvenu à fonder la mienne. Mais la famille de Philip était ma famille. Je sortais avec lui et sa femme, je gardais leurs filles en cas de besoin. Je leur rendais de nombreux services. Philip et moi étions comme frère, détailla Mr Roskard.

Hélène sourit suite à ce que venait de dire Didier Roskard. Elle tentait de se montrer la plus compatissante possible, bien que cet homme ne lui inspirait que l'opposé total.

Gibbs regardait attentivement cet homme. Il leur livrait des informations sans s'en apercevoir, et Hélène n'en montrait rien, elle jouait la parfaite comédie. Sans prendre le problème à bras le corps, préférant y aller de manière rusée et détournée, Hélène était en train de régler le problème. Son agent n'était jamais à cours de ressources.

- Vous étiez donc un peu comme le tonton adoré de Claire et Marie, poursuivit Hélène.

- C'est ça vous avez compris, répondit le marin à la retraite, n'apercevant qu'à peine le piège qui se dessinait devant lui.

- J'ai eu un oncle que j'ai adoré, commença Hélène. J'étais sa petite nièce chérie, et il me le rendait bien.

Hélène regarda son suspect dans les yeux avant de poursuivre.

- Ça fait beaucoup de souvenirs tout ça… Des bons… Vous voulez un verre d'eau Mr Roskard? Moi j'en aurais bien besoin!

- Si vous me le proposez, je ne dis pas non, finit-il par répondre.

Tony sourit. Le coup du verre d'eau. Même si l'affaire était bien menée, Hélène n'était pas très originale cette fois-ci. Il l'avait déjà vu faire beaucoup mieux, être bien plus impressionnante.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mr Roskard but sa dernière gorgée d'eau, et reposa le verre sur la table. Hélène le prit délicatement entre ses doigts.

- Je peux mettre mes empreintes sans problème sur ce verre. Les miennes n'ont pas été retrouvées sur une scène de crime, et je n'ai pas été dénoncée à une quelconque agence fédérale de ce pays, déclara-t-elle en regardant leur suspect.

Roskard fronça les sourcils, il n'était plus certain de tout comprendre.

- Oh pardon, j'ai oublié de vous dire, c'est vrai! Décidemment, je ferai une pitoyable amie.

Hélène sourit, et regarda une fois de plus l'homme face à elle.

- Marie Blaquana, appuyée de sa sœur Claire, a porté plainte contre vous en début de semaine. Ça vous étonne? Demanda Hélène. Vous devez savoir pourquoi à mon avis. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, Philip et vous partagiez tout, même ses filles.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, tenta de répondre Roskard.

Hélène reposa le verre sur la table, et posa ses yeux dans ceux de Didier Roskard.

- C'est très simple. Notre scientifique va relever vos empreintes sur ce verre, et si, ce qui ne fait aucun doute selon moi, elles correspondent à celles que nous avons trouvées sur la tête de lit de Claire Blaquana, ça ne nous fera jamais qu'une preuve de plus, parmi de nombreuses autres, du crime pour lequel vous êtes là aujourd'hui.

- Je n'ai jamais violé Claire! S'emporta Roskard face à la démonstration que venait de faire l'agent fédéral.

- Violé? Pourquoi parlez-vous de viol Didier?

Hélène se retourna face à la vitre sans teint, et interrogea ses collègues, qu'elle ne voyait pas.

- J'ai parlé de viol? Vous vous dénoncez tout seul Didier, continua-t-elle après s'être retournée vers lui.

- Pourquoi suis-je là, si ce n'est pas pour ça?

- Attendez? Je suis perdue là! Moi je vous parle de trafique de drogue, Mr Roskard. S'indigna faussement Hélène. Je ne comprends plus rien de ce que vous me dites.

- Je n'ai jamais fait aucun trafic de drogue ni de quoi que se soit. Répliqua Roskard. Le NCIS se trompe. Jamais je n'aurai fait une chose pareille!

- Mais si vous n'avez jamais vendu de drogue à la fille adolescente de votre défunt collègue, que font vos empreintes dans la chambre de sa fille? Ne me dites pas que… Vous ne venez pas de parler de viol? Dit Hélène.

C'est seulement à cet instant que Didier Roskard se sentit pleinement pris au piège par les agents du NCIS, et entrevit l'ampleur de la mascarade dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Vous vous étés bien foutu de ma gueule, s'emporta-t-il.

-En effet Mr Roskard. J'adore pratiquer ce genre de mensonges autorisés par la loi, commenta la jeune femme.

Hélène se leva brutalement et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour approcher son visage de celui de Roskard. Elle lui parla alors doucement, et clairement.

- Je ne vous poserai qu'une seule fois la question, alors tachez d'y répondre distinctement, ça vous évitera certainement quelques années supplémentaires derrière les barreaux. Avez-vous violé Claire Blaquana, Mr Roskard?

Didier Roskard la regarda quelques instants. Hélène l'entendait respirer fortement. Cet homme le répugnait de plus en plus, et elle avait hâte que cet interrogatoire se termine. Même si à prime abord l'attitude de cet homme lui avait fait penser qu'il n'avait rien du coupable qu'ils recherchaient, elle n'avait à présent plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ait violé ces jeunes filles.

- Oui, lâcha enfin leur suspect, devenu coupable.

Hélène attrapa le dossier qui traînait sur la table, le referma, et le saisit. Elle s'éloigna de lui et sortit de la pièce, fière d'avoir une fois de plus réussi à tirer les vers du nez d'un salopard, alors qu'au départ elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Le dossier sous le bras, elle prit directement la direction de l'ascenseur, ayant besoin de se reprendre avant de faire face à ses collègues. Elle prit à peine le temps de préciser à cet homme qu'il était en état d'arrestation. Elle savait qu'ils s'en chargeraient.


	15. Chapter 15 Tu nous présentes?

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

L'heure des premières confrontations est enfin arivée... Savourez, car les suivantes ne viendront pas avant longtemps!

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à le lire.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Tu nous présentes?**

L'avantage des missions sous couverture du NCIS, c'est qu'elles vous apprennent à entrer dans la peau d'un personnage, et à devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour quelques heures, voire quelques jours selon votre poste. Vous apprenez à déguiser la vérité et à jouer un rôle, à vous travestir pour ne plus être vous, et duper les autres.

McGee n'avait pas participé à beaucoup de missions de ce type, et celles auxquelles il avait pris part avaient souvent été de courte durée. Toutefois le peu qu'il y avait appris lui était bien utile ce midi. Depuis qu'il était devenu agent de terrain, il avait compris qu'il appréciait que l'action tienne une place importante dans sa vie, et il s'en souvenait d'autant plus à cet instant. Il appréciait de moins en moins les diplomates, les grands patrons qui faisaient de belles promesses et de beaux discours sans volonté, qui se pliaient aux moindres désirs de certaines personnes lorsqu'ils y trouvaient un intérêt. Gibbs lui avait appris à se détacher de ce genre de personnes et à ne pas obéir aveuglément, les missions sous couverture lui avait appris à masquer ses vraies pensées, le tout lui permettaient aujourd'hui d'être capable de faire bonne figure malgré son ennui.

McGee avait le sentiment de jouer la comédie, assis à cette table derrière son repas. Il discutait gentiment de sa vie avec Mr Stirau. Il lui parlait de son inspiration, de son roman, de sa suite, et de l'avancement du projet avec Melle Blémont. Il se garda bien d'aborder ses récents différends avec Sarah… Cela ne le concernait en rien, et il ne voulait pas faire du tort à son amie, qui faisait très bien son travail. Il fut donc très surpris lorsque Mr Stirau aborda le sujet.

- J'aurai quelque chose à vous demander Mr McGee. Je sais que vous vous entendez bien avec Melle Blémont, et que le travail que vous faites ensemble est de bonne qualité, mais Sarah a quelques soucis familiaux actuellement, et elle se voit dans l'incapacité de mener à bien le contrat qu'elle a signé avec vous.

- Rien de grave j'espère? Demanda Tim, étonné.

- Je ne sais pas, continua Mr Stirau, elle n'a pas souhaité trop s'étendre sur le sujet, et je n'ai pas voulu l'importuner. Un membre de sa famille serait malade. J'aimerais donc savoir si vous accepteriez de finir votre traduction avec une autre de mes employés, Melle Zivdid. C'est Melle Blémont qui a désiré que se soit elle qui la remplace, elles s'entendent très bien toutes les deux, cela facilitera la transition, et Melle Zivdid maîtrise très bien l'anglais. J'espère ne pas vous gêner en vous proposant cela Mr McGee?

Tim avait horreur qu'on l'appelle Mr McGee. Il avait également horreur de voir cet homme orner sa proposition de tant de fioritures. Il accepta, s'inquiétant faussement pour Sarah, se doutant bien que sa famille allait très bien et qu'elle avait utilisé ce prétexte pour qu'ils n'aient plus à travailler dans des conditions similaires à celle du matin même, pour leur intérêt à tous les deux. Cette dernière matinée avait été un calvaire pour elle comme pour lui, et leur avait paru interminable à tous les deux.

McGee se sentit comme libéré à la fin de ce repas, voilà une bonne chose de faite, pensa-t-il. Il regagna directement le bureau de Sarah pour lui faire part de ce que lui avait dit son patron et lui dire qu'il était reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'il se ferait malgré tout une joie de rester son ami. Il devait également faire connaissance avec cette Ava Zivdid dont Sarah lui avait déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises.

Ziva avait toujours le stylo de son amie à la main, elle venait tout juste de signer le transfert de contrat. Tout était désormais en règle. Elle était donc assise, sa boîte de repas chinois coincée en équilibre entre ses genoux, face à son amie de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle avait les avant-bras appuyés sur ce meuble de travail lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix sur sa gauche, au niveau de la porte. Elle ferma instantanément les yeux et contracta ses muscles à son insu, sentant les ennuis arriver à grands pas. Elle porta sa main gauche à son front, pour ensuite la faire passer dans ses cheveux, et la laissa là, cachant comme elle pouvait son visage. Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre à sa droite. Elle savait que dans quelques secondes à peine, une partie d'Ava Zivdid allait mourir, et qu'une partie de Ziva David allait renaître, toujours à son insu. Elle sentait la peur lui mordre le ventre, elle n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont allaient se dérouler les événements, aucune idée de la manière dont McGee réagirait, et elle craignait naturellement le pire.

- Sarah?

Tim s'arrêta au niveau de la porte d'entrée du bureau n'osant avancer plus, voyant que sa collègue si il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, n'était pas seule. Sarah le regarda et lui sourit.

- Salut Tim.

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas…

- Non pas du tout, au contraire, répondit Sarah en se levant, sans toutefois se déplacer.

Ziva se sentait en position de faiblesse, à être la seule assise à cet instant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pensa-t-elle.

- Je viens de terminer de déjeuner avec Mr Stirau. Il m'a dit que tu avais des soucis familiaux et que tu ne pouvais donc pas terminer notre contrat, expliqua-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers Sarah.

- Euh oui… Commença à répondre la jeune française, confuse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'expliquer. Elle jeta un œil à Ava, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier, j'ai bien compris que ta famille allait bien, et que tu avais agi ainsi dans notre intérêt à tous les deux. Je t'en suis reconnaissant, je pense que tu as eu raison, dit Tim, lui facilitant ainsi la tâche.

Sarah sourit.

- Je suis soulagée que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal et que tu ailles raconter la vérité à mon patron.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurai jamais fais ça. Je ne trahis pas mes amis, répondit Tim en lui souriant.

Sarah soupira de soulagement à l'entente de cette dernière phrase, sentant un poids s'envoler et la libérer.

- Moi non plus je ne trahis pas mes amis.

Sa dernière phrase lui paraissait un peu futile, mais il s'agissait là de la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvée à dire. Elle était encore un peu gênée en la présence de Timothy.

Ziva quant à elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle tentait de respirer calmement, et de gérer cette énorme boule de stress qui lui brûlait le ventre, qui grossissait seconde après seconde et s'emparait d'elle.

- Mr Stirau m'a dit que j'allais travailler avec ton amie Ava, dont tu m'as déjà parlé, reprit Tim.

- Oui j'ai pensé que ce serait préférable et plus facile pour nous deux.

- Tu pourrais me dire où se trouve son bureau s'il te plait, que j'aille la rencontrer? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr! Son bureau est situé à l'étage inférieur, mais elle y est rarement. Ava préfère travailler chez elle, répondit Sarah en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, et en se tournant vers la concernée.

- N'est-ce pas Ava? Tu aurais au moins pu te présenter, je ne te savais pas si timide!

Ziva bougea légèrement la main qu'elle avait placée dans ses cheveux, ne trouvant pas le courage de faire plus. Sarah se tourna de nouveau vers Tim, ne comprenant pas l'attitude d'Ava qu'elle trouvait relativement impolie.

- Je suis désolée que tu ne l'aies pas compris plus tôt McGee, je te présente Ava, dit la jeune femme en faisant un signe de tête envers sa collègue.

Tim fut légèrement surpris que cette femme ne se soit pas présentée plus tôt, comme Sarah l'avait fait remarquer, puisque c'est avec elle qu'il allait travailler désormais. McGee fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune femme qui lui tournait pratiquement le dos et dont il n'avait toujours pas vu le visage, il lui tendit sa main droite.

- Bonjour, je suis Timothy McGee, l'auteur de « Deep six ». On a dû vous parler de moi récemment, déclara le jeune homme d'une voix claire.

Ziva inspira profondément. Elle aurait aimé prendre ses jambes à son coup et fuir le plus loin possible, mais elle était coincée sur cette chaise, à devoir faire face. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais vivre ça, éviter cela à Tim. Le pauvre n'allait rien comprendre, l'accabler de tous les torts. Elle s'en voulait d'infliger une telle chose à celui qui avait su être un très bon ami pour elle. Elle s'en voulait.

Ziva se leva finalement, replaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille de sa main gauche, la tête toujours légèrement inclinée vers le bas. Elle avala sa salive et tendit son autre main en direction de son ex-collègue, son ex-ami. Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure avant d'expirer un bon coup et d'oser affronter une situation sans échappatoire. Elle redressa alors la tête, et saisit la main de McGee qu'elle serra tout en relevant son visage.

- Bonjour. Ava Zivdid, dit-elle le plus distinctement possible, pour être certaine de ne pas avoir à se répéter. Elle n'en n'aurait pas la force.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors qu'elle venait de lui dire bonjour, et restèrent quelques secondes sans se lâcher. Ziva se sentait paniquée et honteuse face à l'expression de son ami, elle aurait voulu éviter cela à tout prix. Le regard de Tim était perdu, loin, très loin, quoiqu'elle pouvait sentir qu'il la sondait profondément, cherchant la preuve de ce qu'il voyait. Elle retira sa main de la sienne, et vit celle de Tim rester encore en l'air un court instant, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne rabaisse son bras.

Il ne rêvait pas. Il cherchait la faille, le signe qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il se trompait. Mais plus il l'observait plus ça lui sautait aux yeux, même s'il refusait d'y croire, même si ça lui paraissait trop impossible pour être vrai. La femme qui se tenait debout face à lui les mâchoires serrées était bien Ziva, sa collègue qu'il croyait décédée depuis trois ans. Il ne comprenait pas. Une tombe portait son nom, il avait assisté à son enterrement, tout le monde à Washington avait pleuré sa perte, et pourtant Ziva était là, il ne pouvait le nier plus longtemps. Elle se trouvait là et lui faisait face, en France. Ziva travaillait dans cette maison d'édition sous un faux nom. Il devait y croire, même s'il avait encore du mal à formuler cette pensée. On n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de mal à le persuader qu'il rêvait. Quelle était la probabilité que quelqu'un dont il avait porté le deuil réapparaisse un jour devant lui, comme ça, par hasard? Il en avait déjà calculé des probabilité, des tas même. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il ferait face à celle-ci. Ava Zivdid. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être bête! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien plus tôt? Ava Zivdid, Ziva David, c'était pourtant si simple. Un anagramme basique. Et il ne l'avait pas vu. Certainement car son cerveau n'était pas conçu pour ce genre de situation inenvisageable. Il restait ainsi à fixer bêtement la jeune femme, l'air ébahi. Sarah attendait silencieusement, regardant l'échange atypique. Tim se reprit légèrement et baissa son bras. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il avait encore du mal à formuler une pensée cohérente, il était donc bien incapable de dire un mot. Même si des tonnes de questions apparaissaient déjà dans son esprit.

Il resta immobile à la regarder reprendre vie avant lui, reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il était toujours sous le choc, alors que Ziva qui sentait chaque parcelle de son corps se tordre et la faire souffrir réagissait enfin. Elle voyait dans les yeux de Tim le tourbillon qui s'emparait de son esprit. Elle l'avait vu la reconnaître, ne pas y croire, se poser un tas de questions, refuser la réalité, comprendre, se perdre d'avantage, ne pas savoir que croire. Il était perdu, commençait à lui en vouloir pour tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps la vue de Tim se posant toutes ces questions.

Elle avait souffert ces trois dernières années, elle se doutait qu'eux aussi. Mais à présent elle envisageait à quel point cela avait pu être dur pour eux aussi. Elle avait espéré qu'ils s'en remettraient rapidement, elle comprenait aujourd'hui que non, que ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle réalisait qu'ils avaient parcouru un long chemin depuis son départ, et que ce brutal retour en arrière anéantissait tout ce en quoi Tim pouvait croire. Elle était confrontée à tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de Tim, elle était confrontée à sa souffrance, et elle ne pouvait supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps.

Pour elle aussi tout cela était douloureux. Elle replongeait dans son passé, dans ces trois années qu'elle avait vécu loin d'eux. Elle revoyait toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait enduré, tout ce par quoi elle était passée, à quel point elle avait peiné pour se reconstruire un semblant de vie. Elle se revoyait en Israël, juste après avoir quitté Washington. Et elle repensait à la vie qu'elle avait mené, avant. Elle revoyait le NCIS, ses amis, le bonheur qu'elle y avait trouvé et qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir retrouver.

Elle voulait couper court à toutes ces images qui lui revenaient, à l'expression qu'affichait Timothy. Il ne servait à rien de s'enterrer dans cette situation sans mots, cette situation d'incompréhension douloureuse où ils étaient.

- Merci pour le déjeuner Sarah, dit elle avec difficulté mais le plus distinctement possible, alors qu'elle était toujours troublée. Je vais retourner à mon bureau prendre mes affaires et rentrer chez moi, continua-t-elle, tentant d'abord avec des gestes mécaniques de reprendre vie.

- D'accord, répondit simplement Sarah, elle aussi un peu perdue après ce qu'il venait de se passer et l'échange de regards auquel elle avait assisté impuissante, sans comprendre.

Ziva resta quelques secondes encore face à Sarah, sans réellement la regarder, toujours perdue loin d'ici entre deux pensées douloureuses. Elle se tourna finalement face à Tim qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours sous le choque. Elle le comprenait le pauvre. Si elle avait vu sa petite sœur debout, là, devant elle, elle non plus n'en aurait pas cru ses yeux. Elle aussi aurait été totalement perdue. Cependant elle était obligée de faire face à Tim si elle voulait quitter cette pièce. Lorsqu'elle le regardait elle le voyait encore en train de se torturer, elle tenta donc timidement comme elle le put, sans le brusquer, de le faire redescendre sur Terre.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer McGee, Sarah m'avait parlé de vous. Dit elle d'une voix peu assurée en balayant son visage du regard, n'osant pas recroiser ses yeux qui étaient toujours perdus dans le vague. Sarah m'a dit que vous repartiez en Amérique demain soir… Ziva marqua une pause. Par Amérique, elle entendait NCIS, et ses amis, sa vie d'avant. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus. Elle refusa de se laisser aller plus longtemps à ces pensées qui lui faisaient du mal.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de travailler avec vous, on m'a prise de court, poursuivit-elle avec vérité. Demandez mon adresse à Sarah et venez demain, à l'heure qui vous arrange. Je travaille toujours chez moi. D'ici là j'aurai fini de lire votre roman.

Elle osa finalement croiser ses yeux un bref instant. Il la fixait sans rien dire, l'écoutait de loin, tentant d'intégrer ce qu'elle disait. Il faut dire que ce roman ne leur facilitait pas la chose. Tous deux savaient que ce roman relatait les aventures du NCIS, de Lisa et Tommy, Tibbs et les autres… Tout ça ne ferait que rendre plus difficile encore la tâche qui les attendait.

Elle soupira face à tout ce qu'elle allait bientôt devoir vivre.

- À demain. Au revoir Sarah.

- Salut Ava.

Elle prit ses affaires et contourna Tim d'un pas hésitant, alors qu'il lui adressait un faible « au revoir », une parole de politesse mécanique. Puis elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner, accélérant le pas, fuyant cette réalité qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle ne dit pas un mot à Diane et Émilie lorsqu'elle repassa par son bureau, elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter. Elle enfila sa veste et enroula la lanière de son sac en bandoulière autour de sa main, puis l'attrapa, et sortit rapidement de l'établissement. Une fois sur le trottoir elle commença à courir jusqu'à son appartement, trouvant son rythme, quelques larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir coulant sur ses joues. Elle avait besoin de vider sa tête de toute pensée, d'oublier. Elle savait que pendant quelques instants la course le lui permettrait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là, et faire tant souffrir ceux qu'elle aimait. La situation lui avait échappé, jamais ils n'auraient dû la retrouver, jamais l'un d'entre eux n'aurait dû venir jusque dans ce bureau.


	16. Chapter 16 Tant à dire

Bonjour! Et oui! Mon ordinateur fonctionne de nouveau! Finalement je ne vous aurais pas fait attendre. C'est mon super papa qu'il faut remercier.

Merci à tous une fois de plus pour vos reviews.

La rentrée arrive, alors les mises à jour seront surement plus espacées, surtout que je bloque un peu sur la fin de la fic. Je ne sais pas comment l'écrire, et j'ai déjà d'autres idées, alors tout ce mélange et ne fait pas bon ménage.

Luciaellana, je viens de m'appercevoir que dans ma réponse à ta review au sujet du chapitre 14, je m'étais emmélée les pinceaux. J'ai confondu les chapitres 14 et 17, désolée si tu n'as pas tout compris de ce que je disais. Tu comprendras mieux ce que j'ai voulu dire quand tu auras lu le chapitre 17 je pense.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car il est important dans l'histoire et il m'a donc donné du mal.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Tant à dire.**

Une fois de plus elle fuyait et choisissait la facilité, elle reportait la confrontation à plus tard. Elle rentrait chez elle. Ziva s'était accoutumée à ce sentiment de faiblesse qui s'emparait souvent d'elle dorénavant. Elle savait que quelques années plus tôt elle n'aurait jamais toléré avoir cette réaction. Elle aurait pris la situation à bras le corps et aurait sauté dans le vif du sujet, crevant l'abcès sans précautions, sans douceur. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé à l'époque qu'un jour Ziva David choisirait la facilité, fuirait devant un obstacle. A l'époque elle était encore l'officier du Mossad, l'agent de liaison du NCIS. Depuis elle avait appris qu'accepter ses faiblesses pouvait être une force. Même si dans le cas présent elle se contentait de fuir honteusement. Elle tentait vainement de s'expliquer son comportement, se disant que laisser passer un peu de temps permettrait à McGee, tout comme à elle d'ailleurs, d'accepter un peu mieux la situation et de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

«Ava a toujours préféré travailler chez elle». L'excuse était bonne, un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à faire face à Tim dans ce lieu public où plus d'un regard se serait tourné vers eux dès le début de leur conversation, car elle se doutait bien que cette conversation tant redoutée ne se déroulerait pas paisiblement autour d'une tasse de café fumante. Elle se doutait qu'ils hausseraient le ton, qu'il lui assènerait de nombreux reproches, elle se doutait que l'un deux au moins perdrait son calme, qu'elle aurait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Oui, elle devait accepter ses faiblesses. Cependant, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle regrettait son choix. S'il venait chez elle cette après-midi, elle se retrouverait au bord du gouffre et n'aurait plus aucun choix mis à part celui de s'expliquer et de clarifier la situation. Elle ne pourrait plus fuir, se défiler, rester vague sur certains points. Non, il n'y aurait qu'elle et lui, face à face. Il allait en profiter… Elle devrait replonger dans son passé.

Ziva imaginait déjà la nature de ses questions, et le mal qu'elles lui feraient. Elle tentait de se préparer, réfléchissait aux réponses qu'elle pourrait apporter. Elle allait devoir se replonger dans cette partie de sa vie, affronter de nouveau ses vieux démons, lui expliquer, tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait agi ainsi pour leur bien à tous, et qu'elle en avait elle aussi souffert. Elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps, et que McGee fasse preuve de compréhension. Elle le savait capable de ça. Du moins celui qu'elle avait connu l'était à l'époque. Mais était-il toujours le même sur ce point?

Seule chez elle depuis quelques heures, Ziva appréhendait la confrontation. Elle attendait Tim. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir arriver, mais elle était impatiente de le revoir. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, mais elle avait hâte de mettre les choses au clair. Elle voulait repousser ce moment au maximum, mais elle avait hâte qu'il arrive pour que cela se termine rapidement. Ziva se sentait de plus en plus mal à mesure que les minutes passaient et ne trouvait pas le moyen de se calmer.

Son studio était modeste. La porte d'entrée donnait sur la pièce principale, qui contenait un coin cuisine, une table et quelques rangements. Une porte donnait sur sa salle de bain. Un escalier contre le mur menait à l'étage, qui était en réalité une mezzanine où elle avait aménagé son lit, une armoire, un bureau, et une télévision. L'espace n'était pas grand mais elle s'y était accoutumée.

Ziva s'était assise à la table de la pièce principale et remuait une cuillère dans sa tisane à l'orange. Tantôt elle baissait la tête, emprise à des doutes et des peurs bien trop lourdes, tantôt son regard se perdait dans le parc qui se dessinait derrière cette dizaine de petites fenêtres qui faisaient quasiment du mur contre lequel était posée la table une baie vitrée, se questionnant sur son avenir, et sur sa famille qu'elle avait abandonné. Tout son passé lui revenait par images successives, qu'elle ne parvenait à refouler. Pendant trois ans elle avait réussi à faire totalement abstraction de ce passé, à le rendre inexistant pour se reconstruire entièrement. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Aujourd'hui tous ces moments lui revenaient et elle se rendait compte d'à quel point sa vie actuelle était misérable par rapport à ces quelques années passées aux Etats-Unis. Elle réalisait que malgré tous ses efforts elle n'avait pas réussi à oublier.

Il devait être 19h et le soleil commençait à décliner. La luminosité baissait. Ziva n'avait pas fait grand-chose de son après-midi, trop anxieuse pour se concentrer sur la moindre activité, aspirée par ses pensées, sans cesse saisie par de nouvelles craintes. McGee n'était pas venu, et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Il viendrait sûrement demain, quand il ne pourrait pas repousser plus longtemps ce moment car il leur faudrait se voir au moins une fois avant qu'il ne reprenne l'avion en direction de Washington.

Elle avait honte. Honte de ce qu'elle était, de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce qu'elle avait infligé à ses amis. Elle avait honte de l'image qu'ils avaient d'elle désormais. Son ami n'avait même pas daigné lui rendre visite tellement elle l'avait blessé. Elle l'avait mérité. C'est ainsi qu'elle voyait la situation. Elle le voyait déjà arriver le lendemain et se mettre au travail, restant distant et poli comme il l'était avec des étrangers, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, comme si tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagé n'avaient jamais existé, ne cherchant pas à connaître la vérité qu'il ignorait. Ziva souffrait. Sa tisane était froide, elle ne la boirait plus. Même d'une tisane elle arrivait à faire du gâchis. Elle avait gâché toute sa vie, elle avait été folle d'espérer. Folle d'espérer qu'il puisse vouloir s'expliquer, connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, de sa vie.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier pour vider le contenu de sa tasse et la laver, un lave-vaisselle était un luxe dont elle ne bénéficiait plus. Elle se consolait avec des gestes mécaniques qui lui occupaient les mains, la tête, et empêchaient son esprit de s'aventurer plus loin dans ses pensées. Elle saisissait l'éponge quand contre toute attente la sonnette retentit.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle s'immobilisa. Elle attendit quelques instants et se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé, craignant de faux espoirs, sentant cette boule de stress régner de nouveau dans son ventre et s'emparer d'elle. Ziva restait à l'écoute d'une deuxième sonnerie. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, qu'elle se trouvait encore là une bonne excuse pour ne pas aller ouvrir de suite et se trouver face à Tim, une excuse pour fuir et repousser ce moment qu'elle craignait et qu'elle attendait tant à la fois. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien, elle ne l'attendait plus à cette heure. Il arrivait alors qu'elle avait fini par se faire une raison.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, et elle posa l'éponge à contrecœur pour aller ouvrir. Elle tourna la clef avec peine. Tim se figea sur le pallier alors qu'il l'entendait tourner dans la serrure. Ziva ouvrit la porte et découvrit Tim debout dans le couloir, raide comme un « i », visiblement lui non plus n'était pas très à l'aise, c'était un fait qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se détaillant silencieusement, furtivement, n'osant pas encore trop regarder l'autre. Il fut finalement le premier à prendre la parole, alors que maintenant seuls sur ce pallier ils ne pouvaient nier la réalité, ils ne pouvaient se cacher plus longtemps.

- Bonsoir dit-il timidement, froidement, sans assurance.

- Bonsoir Tim.

Ziva s'effaça finalement au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence pour le laisser entrer. Il examina rapidement les lieux, et fut surpris par la petitesse de l'endroit. L'israélienne ferma la porte et le rejoignit.

- Ce n'est pas grand, je sais, se sentit-elle obligée de dire.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, le silence régnait de nouveau. McGee se retourna et regarda Ziva. Il ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Gênée, Ziva tenta une fois de plus de s'occuper pour se calmer.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Dit-elle, pas très fort.

- Je veux bien un café, si tu en as.

- Oui. Assied-toi, répondit-elle en lui désignant une chaise

Tim s'assit et Ziva s'énerva après la cafetière, peinant à effectuer des gestes qui habituellement étaient mécaniques. Rien ne fonctionnait plus comme elle le voulait. Elle soupira de mécontentement. Tim ne se sentait pas à sa place sur sa chaise, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, même si il s'était préparé à cette visite avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

- Si je te dérange je peux m'en aller Ziva, dit-il soudain, prêt à partir, préférant fuir. Je peux revenir demain.

Ziva se redressa subitement et frissonna. Elle stoppa tout mouvement et avala péniblement sa salive. Tim remarqua son trouble et se demanda où il avait mal agi.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Osa-t-il demander.

La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, puis apporta deux tasses sur la table alors que les premières gouttes de café coulaient. Elle s'assit face à Tim.

- Non. Ça fait quelques temps que personne ne m'a appelée par mon prénom, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle. Ziva marqua une pause. Reste, c'est vrai que je ne t'attendais plus, mais maintenant que tu es là… On ne va pas repousser cette conversation plus longtemps.

- D'accord.

Tim se triturait les mains, comprenant mieux sa réaction précédente. Il n'avait pas songé à ça un instant lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom. Il était gêné, anxieux, troublé, curieux, et en colère. Un drôle de mélange, il se demandait si son corps était suffisamment fort pour résister à celui-ci. Il était en quelque sorte heureux de la revoir, il commençait à le deviner. Mais il lui en voulait. Beaucoup.

Ziva tenta d'apaiser la situation.

- Tu as certainement des questions… ou préfères-tu que je t'explique la situation en quelques mots… Commença-t-elle sans savoir vraiment comment s'y prendre, fuyant son regard pendant qu'elle parlait.

Les deux amis se regardèrent une fois qu'elle eut parlé, se demandant s'ils pourraient un jour retrouver leur complicité d'antan, tant d'événements s'étaient produits, tant d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

- Sais-tu au moins qu'il y a une tombe vide à ton nom à Washington? Lâcha-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Oui. Je sais, répondit péniblement la jeune femme, ses yeux se perdant dans le fond de sa tasse vide.

- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait? Reprit froidement Tim face au calme apparent de son... de Ziva.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, déclara celle-ci en lui jetant un regard.

- C'est simple comme réponse, je n'ai pas eu le choix! C'est facile, dit-il du tac-au-tac.

Ziva hocha doucement la tête et baissa les yeux une fois de plus, n'ayant pas le courage de se battre, de tout lui dire. Son ami était énervé et elle ne lui en voulait pas, son sentiment était légitime. Elle savait que les minutes qui allaient suivre allaient lui être pénibles, mais si elles pouvaient calmer et alléger son collègue, Ziva n'avait pas d'autre choix que de subir en silence son emportement.

- As-tu idée des conséquences qu'a eu ton départ sur l'équipe? Renchérit le jeune homme qui jusqu'à ce matin encore regrettait amèrement le décès d'une femme qui avait été une amie proche.

- On s'est réveillé un matin et tu n'étais plus là, expliqua-t-il, laissant s'échapper de lui un flot de paroles qui le dépassait un peu mais qu'il ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps. Ton bureau était vide, tu n'avais laissé aucune trace derrière toi, comme si ces cinq dernières années à travailler avec toi, à te côtoyer, n'avaient jamais existé, comme si on ne t'avait jamais connue. On s'est réveillé un matin et c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, tu t'étais rayée de nos vies.

- Je comprends, prononça faiblement Ziva, le laissant l'accuser de tous les torts. Elle savait qu'il était en partie dans l'erreur dans son discours, que les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment passées comme ça. Mais elle devinait que c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient ressenti les choses. Elle comprenait que le dire de cette façon lui faisait du bien. Peut-être ne s'était-il même jamais exprimé librement sur ce point, peut-être que c'était là la première fois. Alors elle laissait faire. Aujourd'hui il lui criait sa peine de l'époque, laissant les mots sortir librement de son être. Ziva savait que ça lui faisait du bien, alors elle ne disait pas grand chose pour le moment. Elle tentait juste faiblement de lui faire voir qu'il n'avait pas entièrement raison, tout simplement car elle n'avait pas choisi de partir.

- Non tu ne comprends pas, dit Tim en haussant le ton, énervé davantage encore par l'attitude de Ziva.

Il respira difficilement plusieurs fois, tentant d'organiser un peu tous les mots qui lui venaient de plus en plus vite à l'esprit. Tentant d'exprimer son ressenti sans trop perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait soudainement tant à dire. Trop de mots avaient été trop longtemps contenus.

- Tu nous as anéanti. On n'a pas compris, on n'a pas accepté, on a remué ciel et terre Ziva, on t'a cherchée partout, sans repos, pendant plusieurs jours, puis plusieurs semaines. Mais tu avais bien fait les choses, tu n'avais laissé aucune trace derrière toi, aucune piste que nous aurions pu suivre. Pas le moindre indice, dit-il amer. On s'est réveillé un matin, et tu avais tout réglé, tout pensé dans les moindres détails. Tu t'étais envolée on ne savait où. à l'époque on refusait encore de croire une tu étais partie librement, de toi-même. On a mis du temps avant que cette idée ne germe dans nos esprits. Et crois-moi, il y en a qui n'ont toujours pas accepté cette idée, malgré les années, malgré les faits. On s'est acharné à la tâche durant des jours et des nuits Ziva, en s'inquiétant, on se faisait du souci pour toi, continua Tim de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus énervé. Tu étais notre amie Ziva. On te faisait confiance. On t'avait accueillie, on avait appris à t'aimer. Ton départ nous a tous secoué, dit Tim, remuant ses mains au rythme de ce qu'il disait, repensant à cette époque, au mal qu'il avait eu à tenir le coût, à ses amis et aux visages fermés qu'ils avaient affichés pendant des semaines. Tu faisais partie de notre famille Ziva. Tu étais l'une des nôtres, termina-t-il.

Ziva avala difficilement sa salive en acquiesçant, prenant en plein visage toutes ces accusations qui lui faisaient beaucoup plus de mal que Tim ne le pensait.

- As-tu pensé à notre réaction lorsque deux mois plus tard nous avons reçu cet appel de ton père? On ne s'y attendait pas, crois moi! « Ma fille est morte, alors cessez d'embêter le Mossad avec vos recherches agent Gibbs », imita-t-il, se rappelant parfaitement les mots du directeur du Mossad qui leur avaient glacé le sang à tous ce jour là. Ton père a fait preuve de tant de tact! Tant de chaleur! On avait pu sentir tant de chagrin dans sa voix suite à la perte de sa fille! Quelle délicatesse! Tu imagines la tête qu'on a pu faire à cette époque? Les idées qui nous ont traversé l'esprit? A quel point on s'est d'un coup senti affligé quand on a réalisé que tout ce qu'on venait de vivre n'était rien à côté de ce à quoi on allait devoir faire face désormais? On ne te reverrait jamais, s'est-on dit. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Et qui plus est, on ne saurait jamais pourquoi. On n'aurait jamais d'explications. On ne saurait jamais ce que tu avais fait de ces deux derniers mois où on avait été partagé entre le souci qu'on se faisait pour toi et l'incompréhension face à la possibilité que tu aies pu nous quitter volontairement. Et toi tu devais être dans son bureau à cet instant, je t'imagine bien maintenant, assise à côté de lui, à bien rire face à nos visages décomposés. Tu t'es bien amusée de notre malheur j'espère. Tu as profité du spectacle?

Il devenait méchant, blessant et il le savait, mais il fallait que ça sorte, il s'était contenu bien trop longtemps. Car à Washington, plus personne ne prononçait le nom de Ziva David depuis deux bonnes années, comme si le faire aurait été un crime. Un accord tacite s'était noué entre eux. Il le regrettait parfois, car parler avait du bon. Bien sûr il leur arrivait d'aborder rapidement le sujet, mais ils se contentaient d'y faire allusion de manière détournée. Souvent encore ils échangeaient certains regards que seuls eux comprenaient et qui voulaient dire beaucoup. Très souvent encore il surprenait Tony le regard perdu, et il savait alors que c'est à Ziva qu'il pensait, taisant sa douleur. Ils savaient ces jours là que le soir, une fois chez lui, Tony ouvrirait une nouvelle bouteille. Ils tentaient alors de le distraire, mais le soir ils le laissaient faire. Avec le temps ils avaient compris et avaient cessé de s'opposer à cette mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise. Ils s'étaient fait à l'idée que c'était la seule chose qui le calmait, qui lui permettait d'oublier, de nier la réalité, ou bien de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Car Tony ne s'en n'était toujours pas remis. C'est lui qui avait le plus de mal, qui avait le plus changé, qui faisait encore le plus souvent semblant. Tous le savaient, tous faisaient tout leur possible, tous n'en parlaient que rarement. Ils se comprenaient par leurs regards. Ziva n'avait pas la moindre idée de ça, il en était certain.


	17. Chapter 17 Moi aussi j'ai souffert

Encore un chapitre chargé en émotions et en révélations.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Moi aussi j'ai souffert.**

Tim n'avait jamais voulu dire tout ça quand il avait commencé à parler. Mais tant pis. Il se sentait mieux maintenant, même si il voyait la mâchoire serrée de Ziva, ses doigts aux jointures blanches à force de serrer sa tasse dans ses mains. Il lui avait fait du mal, il le voyait très bien maintenant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le regretter. Il était totalement partagé. Elle devait avoir ses raisons, il voulait toujours le croire, car il préférait que le contraire soit impossible. Mais ces raisons faisaient-elles le poids face à ce que eux avaient vécu? A cet instant il refusait de le croire. Il la vit déglutir, alors que maintenant qu'il s'était tu on n'entendait plus que les gouttes de café tomber une à une dans la cafetière. Il reprenait son souffle, se calmait un peu, observant Ziva, tendue comme jamais. Il voyait qu'elle peinait à se contrôler et à ne pas exploser sur place comme lui venait de le faire. Quand soudain elle commença à parler. Elle releva la tête, planta dans ses yeux son regard froid étrangement plein de douleur, et commença à son tour, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas le faire, à l'asséner comme il venait de le faire avec elle. Timothy avait rarement vu Ziva avec un tel regard.

- Non Tim, non! Lâcha-t-elle froidement, pleine d'une rage trop longtemps contenue. Je veux bien accepter que tu sois en colère et que tu aies de la rancune vis-à-vis de moi, que tu m'en veuilles et me reproches certaines choses, expliqua-t-elle en articulant chaque mot. ça je peux le concevoir, car tu ignores encore tout, mais en aucun cas je ne te laisserai dire ça! Me blesser ainsi. Tu ne sais rien Tim, tu ne sais rien. S'emporta soudainement Ziva face à ses dernières paroles. Elle était pleine de hargne. Elle ne pouvait se taire plus longtemps, elle pouvait comprendre leur peine, mais elle ne pouvait accepter d'être tenue pour seule responsable. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lui faire entrevoir ce qu'elle aussi avait vécu, à quel point elle aussi avait pu souffrir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle avait besoin de dire ce qu'elle avait enduré, et non pas de l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle même. Il fallait que ça sorte.

- Je n'étais pas tranquillement dans un cinq étoiles, je n'étais pas en train de me moquer de vous dans le bureau tout confort de mon père, Tim, non, l'interpella-t-elle un fois de plus, forçant son regard à rester accroché au sien. J'étais dans la bande de Gaza, seule, en mission, planquée, à tenter de sauver ma peau coûte que coûte, dans des situations plus que périlleuses, expliqua-t-elle, restant très évasive. Elle ne s'étendait pas sur les conditions, les tâches qu'elle avait accomplies, ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Le peu qu'elle en disait représentait déjà énormément pour elle. Elle se forçait déjà beaucoup pour révéler le peu qu'elle disait. Elle savait que Tim pourrait comprendre ce fait. Tout du moins elle savait qu'à l'époque Tim aurait compris.

- A chaque instant ma vie était compromise, et rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, continua Ziva, alors que Tim était immobile et raide sur sa chaise. Et je ne pouvais en aucun cas compter sur le soutien de mon père ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Et j'essayais tant bien que mal de me faire une raison, alors que le temps passait et que doucement je commençais à en perdre le fil, je tentais tant bien que mal de me dire que j'étais à ma place et que vous ne deviez déjà plus penser à moi, que j'étais mieux ici qu'ailleurs, que mon père n'était pas un salopard. Je n'avais aucun autre choix à l'époque. J'étais dans une situation inextricable Tim, tu dois comprendre ça. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'ai rien choisi. Tu m'entends? Je n'ai rien choisi. Tu peux m'accuser de bien des choses, je suis d'accord. Tu peux m'accuser d'avoir été faible, d'avoir fui, de ne pas être revenue, d'avoir entretenu votre malheur, mais pas d'avoir voulu ça. J'en ai souffert moi aussi, lâcha-t-elle durement. Vous étiez ma famille Tim, je le pense aussi. Alors pour moi aussi ça a été dur de me séparer de vous. Mais écoute moi bien Tim, tu ne peux pas me tenir pour seule responsable. Parce que je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis pas.

Ziva marqua une pause et respira un grand coup avant de reprendre le cours de son récit. Elle voyait que Tim commençait à entrevoir la situation sous un autre angle. Cela ne se faisait pas sans difficulté, et ça ne se faisait pas sans mal non plus. Chacun avait écouté l'autre, prenant en compte ce qu'il disait tout en campant sur ses positions. Parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu était encore plus dur pour Ziva que ce qu'elle avait pensé, même si maintenant les mots se suivaient un peu plus naturellement qu'au début.

- C'est un ami de longue date qui je ne sais par quel miracle un jour m'a interpelée alors qu'il était en mission dans la région lui aussi, reprit Ziva après une courte seconde de silence. Elle baissa les yeux avant de poursuivre. Il m'a dit que j'étais officiellement morte en Israël et que mon père ne comptait pas venir me sortir de là. Soit mon père pensait vraiment que j'étais morte, soit je l'avais tellement déçu que je ne méritais plus son aide. J'étais seule. Cet ami qui a réussi à me joindre était du Mossad lui aussi. Il m'a requinquée un peu, mais ne pouvant trahir sa loyauté envers Israël, comme il a dit, il a fini par me laisser là lui aussi, toute seule et amochée après avoir été prise dans une explosion.

Des larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir face aux images qui défilaient derrière ses yeux dévalaient à présent ses joues, et Tim restait immobile et silencieux, stupéfait, face à cette Ziva qu'il redécouvrait, face à la vérité qu'il découvrait. Ziva avait conscience de son expression et de l'importance de ce qu'elle était en train de révéler, mais elle était partie très loin à présent et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle savait que de toute façon ces paroles étaient nécessaires.

- Je sais que ça a été difficile pour vous de vous faire à l'idée que j'étais morte, mais met toi à ma place Tim, reprit-elle plus posément. Mon père m'a envoyée sans prévenir dans une mission suicide que je n'ai pas été en droit refuser. Il vous a dit que j'étais morte, mais à moi aussi il me l'a dit, indirectement. Il m'a abandonnée une fois de plus, je n'avais plus aucun espoir. Je savais que vous ne viendriez plus me chercher, et que même si vous le faisiez, mon père vous en empêcherait. Moi aussi j'ai souffert Tim, reprit-elle. J'ai voulu mourir à ce moment là. Et pourtant je m'en suis sortie. Je me demande encore comment.

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- J'ai été faite prisonnière, et j'ai fais parti d'un échange de prisonniers contre des vivres. Je suis restée inconsciente plusieurs jours et la croix rouge m'a récupérée et m'a amenée jusque ici, en France, continua de relater Ziva.

Elle s'arrêta encore quelques secondes, sécha les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle se revoyait à cette époque. McGee respecta ce silence, comprenant qu'elle en avait besoin, encaissant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, réalisant l'ampleur des événements.

- Quand j'ai eu repris suffisamment de forces, j'étais officiellement morte en Israël et aux Etats-Unis, reprit la jeune femme. Où que j'aille, Ziva David était morte. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me taire et de me construire une nouvelle vie, de repartir de rien. Tu voulais quoi? Que sept mois après mon départ, alors que vous m'aviez enterrée depuis cinq mois, que vous aviez fait mon deuil, je réapparaisse soudainement et que je vous explique que tout ceci était faux? Vous m'auriez vraiment cru? J'ai mis plus d'un an à me remettre de ce que j'avais vu et ce que j'avais vécu, d'autant que mon père constituait toujours une menace pour moi. Tu crois qu'un an après vous avoir quitté vous m'auriez accueillie à bras ouvert Tim? Je ne crois pas non, et je ne l'ai pas cru à l'époque. Jai eu peur, j'ai été faible. Et ça je veux bien que tu me le reproches. ça je l'accepterais. Je vous ai fait du mal et je me suis fait du mal, mais c'était là la seule solution Tim. C'est la seule qui me soit parue envisageable à l'époque. De ça vous pouvez me tenir responsable, mais moi aussi j'en ai souffert Tim. Moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas nier ça. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai vécu cette année là, comme j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que vous vous avez vécu.

Ziva pleurait. Ces mots lui avaient coûtée. Elle avait su que ce moment d'explications serait pénible pour elle, et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait tant craint. Tout comme elle craignait la réaction de McGee. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé à cette époque de sa vie, et le faire l'avait placée dans une sorte de transe dont elle peinait à sortir. Elle peinait à affronter le regard de celui qui lui faisait face après de telles confessions. Elle finit quand même par relever ses yeux après quelques lourdes respirations, et elle fixa McGee de ses yeux rouges. Elle chercha dans ses yeux une quelconque lueur qui prouverait qu'elle s'était faite comprendre et qu'elle n'aurait pas à se répéter. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se répéter, de s'expliquer davantage. Pour le moment ça lui était tout bonnement impossible.

McGee ne lâcha qu'un faible « désolé » face à son ex-collègue, comprenant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et l'impact que cela représentait. Il la croyait, venant de son père, plus rien ne l'étonnait. McGee acceptait peu à peu l'idée que tout ce qu'il pensait de ces trois dernières années était remis en cause. Il acceptait peu à peu l'idée que Ziva n'était pas morte, et qu'elle aussi avait vécu l'enfer. Il commençait à se dire que ça ne servait à rien de lui en vouloir, même si pour l'instant il ne pouvait encore s'en empêcher. Il avait envie d'en dire plus, de lui faire voir qu'il comprenait même si ça lui était difficile. Il entrevit dans le regard de Ziva qu'elle saisissait, malgré l'absence de mots.

Ils se quittèrent des yeux un moment. Chacun plongea dans ses pensées, se recueillit, se recomposa, se calma. Les mots étaient encore difficiles à trouver. Ziva fut la première à reprendre la parole.

- Ne dis rien aux autres s'il te plait, Tim. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Dit-elle faiblement, comme dans une dernière prière, après un moment de silence. Revoir Tim lui avait déjà beaucoup coûté, et elle ne se sentait encore nullement prête à leur faire face à tous. A accepter leurs reproches à eux aussi, leurs regards, leurs visages perdus. Tout recommencer une fois de plus... Elle ne se sentait pas les épaules assez larges pour ce nouveau combat, pour cette nouvelle étape, ce nouveau départ dans sa vie. Tout s'était accéléré ces derniers jours, et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour tout cela. Elle avait tout simplement besoin de temps, elle aussi.

Elle surprit McGee, qui releva les yeux rapidement. Il vit son visage, son regard. Il avait beau réfléchir, jamais il n'avait vu Ziva dans un tel état. Jamais elle n'avait à ce point baissé les armes devant lui. Elle lui paraissait dévastée. C'est ce qui acheva de le convaincre de la réalité des faits qu'elle venait d'énoncer. C'est pourquoi sans réfléchir il répondit par l'affirmative, même s'il le regretta quasiment instantanément.

- D'accord.

Ziva soupira de soulagement suite à sa réponse, et hocha silencieusement la tête.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté une telle chose? Comment pourrait-il garder un tel secret? Comment pourrait-il retourner au NCIS après ça et garder toute cette histoire pour lui, ne rien dire à personne? Il s'était encore fourré dans une sacrée embrouille se dit Tim. Pourquoi avait-il dit "d'accord"? Le jeune homme regarda Ziva, et en reposant ses yeux sur elle il comprit sa réponse précédente. Il s'était fait avoir par l'expression de son visage. Il avait voulu la calmer, l'apaiser, car il entrevoyait clairement le mal que ça lui avait causé de se rappeler tout ça, de le revoir, lui rappeler ce passé. Il eut soudainement envie de la serrer dans ses bras, bien qu'il ne se sente pas encore prêt pour ce genre de choses. Tout n'était pas encore réglé entre eux, loin de là. Le plus dur avait certainement été dit, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Il faudrait plus que ça, pour combler trois années. Plus de mots, plus de réflexions, plus de temps, tout simplement. Du temps pour accepter la réalité.

Tim se sentit tout à coup de trop face à Ziva. Il avait l'impression de violer son intimité, de n'avoir rien à faire là. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule après s'être ainsi livrée, et il respectait cela. Il avait besoin lui aussi de repenser calmement à tout cela. Il décida donc qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser.

- Je vais y aller Ziva, dit-il doucement pour ne pas la surprendre en la tirant trop brutalement de ses pensées. Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir, et moi aussi. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin de repos, de cesser de penser à tout ça pendant quelques heures. Je reviens demain, quoi qu'il en soit. Je crois qu'on en a assez dit pour ce soir et qu'il vaut mieux y aller doucement. Le reste attendra la prochaine fois, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Ziva en fut satisfaite. Elle avait en effet bien besoin de le voir s'en aller pour le moment, et de se retrouver un peu seule. De faire le point et de ne plus se forcer à faire bonne figure. Cette journée avait été bien trop riche en émotions. Elle se força à sourire et se leva elle aussi. Le café avait fini de couler et avait refroidi dans la cafetière, leurs tasses restant vides, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Des premiers mots avaient étaient prononcés, et leurs échanges en seraient à présent plus spontanés, et moins emplis de rancune. Ils se firent maladroitement la bise, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter vis à vis de l'autre après de telles paroles. Ziva le raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée en silence.

Tim partit directement, sans se retourner. Il regagna sa chambre d'hôtel à pied encore totalement absorbé par ses pensées. Il avait besoin de réfléchir seul sur tout ce que Ziva venait de lui dire. Toutefois il ressentait également un fort besoin de partager ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avec ses amis, et d'avoir un avis extérieur. Tout ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui lui semblait bien trop lourd, bien trop gros pour qu'il puisse le contenir en lui. Cependant au-delà de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ziva, une part de lui même le retenait, l'empêchait de se saisir du téléphone et d'appeler Abby. Car comment pourrait-il lui annoncer cela, lui faire croire à ce qu'il disait sans qu'elle ne rie de lui, sans qu'elle ne soit blessée par tout ce qu'il lui dirait? Comment lui faire accepter la situation, la forcer à prendre le temps de l'écouter jusqu'au bout? Il imaginait subitement ce que Ziva avait dû endurer en ne pouvant en parler à personne au cours de ces trois dernières années. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi elle n'était pas revenue, restant au lieu de ça tétanisée par la peur. Il comprenait un peu mieux son choix de rester en France, même si tout le monde en avait souffert. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'hôtel, il espérait simplement que suite à cet échange mouvementé leur rencontre du lendemain se déroulerait plus aisément, et serait moins lourde en émotions. Il avait suffisamment donné aujourd'hui. Il sentait qu'il ne survivrait pas à une deuxième journée si celle-ci était aussi riche en rebondissements.

Ziva quant à elle ferma la porte de son studio pour ensuite aller directement sous la douche. Elle prit son temps, se relaxant alors que l'eau chaude coulait le long de ses muscles. Elle tenta de vider sa tête de tous ces souvenirs qui s'emparaient d'elle, de faire le vide. Elle se glissa ensuite dans son lit sans réfléchir plus longtemps, n'ayant plus la force pour autre chose. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, tomber dans le sommeil et dans le néant pour quelques heures. Elle voulait dormir d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves, mais elle craignait que ce soit impossible après les événements de la journée. Les deux tasses vides passeraient la nuit sur la table. La cafetière resterait encore pleine quelques heures. ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était faire le vide. Ne plus penser à rien. Ne plus rien ressentir.


	18. Chapter18 ça fait grossir ces machins là

Bonsoir! Avant tout je m'excuse sincèrement pour tout le retard que j'ai mis à vous poster ce chapitre. Je me suis fait avoir par la rentrée de scolaire... Les profs ont attaqués sec et j'ai attrapé un bon rhume, ce qui fait que je suis déjà fatiguée...

J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre qui est relativement long. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de suite à cette fic, ce qui m'effraie un peu. J'ai peur de vous poster tous les chapitres, et d'arriver à un moment où je n'aurai plus de chapitres d'avance, et où vous devrez attendre, que l'inspiration me revienne. J'ai d'autres idées de fic en ce moment, et je n'ai pas le temps de les écrire, et cette fic que j'ai envie de terminer, je n'y arrive pas. C'est rageant. Je suis arrivée à un point crucial de cette fic, et j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à bien l'écrire.

Enfin, assez de bla bla!

Merci à TOUS pour vos gentilles reviews!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

P.S: J'ai un OS de prêt, préférez-vous que je le poste tout de suite, ou que j'attende la fin de cette fic?

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Ça fait grossir ces machins là.**

- Tu aurais quand même pu te montrer un peu plus originale Lénou. Je m'attendais à du grand spectacle! Je te voyais déjà l'embobiner avec ses propres paroles et lui faire perdre la tête. Tu m'as déçu avec ce simple verre d'eau, cette pâle imitation de Gibbs. Dit Tony la mine boudeuse, alors qu'il était seul dans l'ascenseur avec l'agent Craps.

Elle ne le regarda pas, et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- La grande Hélène aurait perdu de sa superbe? Reprit Dinozzo en se plaçant devant elle.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Dinozzo. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, répondit froidement Hélène.

Il la regarda plus attentivement, soudainement d'humeur moins légère.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Toujours la gueule de bois?

- Non. Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien et que je ne voulais pas parler, s'énerva Hélène, qui après avoir fait face à Didier Roskard avait plutôt envie de se retrouver seule avec elle-même, au moins quelques minutes.

Tony jeta un dernier œil sur sa collègue puis se décala et stoppa la cabine métallique dans sa descente.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Hélène, mais Abby n'est pas en grande forme ces derniers jours. Même si tu ne te sens pas au top toi non plus, je pense que tu ferais mieux de te reprendre avant qu'on arrive dans son labo, lui ordonna doucement Tony. Je n'ai pas envie de la déprimer davantage.

Hélène sourit en soupirant doucement, il lui offrait une porte de sortie, un moyen d'éviter cette discussion qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir.

- Je comprends. Elle t'a dit ce qui n'allait pas? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, et ne détourne pas la conversation. On aurait dit que cet homme te faisait peur tout à l'heure, quand vous étiez tous les deux assis autour de cette table. Chose plutôt étonnante quand on te connaît et qu'on sait avec quelle facilité tu peux mener un interrogatoire.

- Peut-être, lâcha Hélène après un court silence, s'impatientant. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant.

Tony lui releva doucement la tête en posant sa main sous son menton. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que cependant Hélène ne semblait pas décidée à en parler.

- Je me suis confié à toi l'autre nuit Hélène. Toi aussi tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas. Tu peux avoir confiance, quand on est ami ça va dans les deux sens, tenta Tony, espérant pouvoir calmer la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda et lui posa finalement une question, un moyen détourné d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Elle savait que de toute façon il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé.

- Tu as toujours voulu être flic Tony?

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question?

- Laisse-moi finir. Tu voulais que je te parle non? Alors laisse moi parler.

Cette remarque fit sourire Tony.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu être flic? Reprit Hélène.

- Pour que la paix et la loyauté gagne un peu plus de terrain. Pour pouvoir aider un peu les gens à ma manière, à ma hauteur. ça sonne mieux comme ça. ça fait moins grand discours, ajouta-t-il.

- Pourquoi tant de compassion pour des étrangers?

- Parce que parfois ceux qui ne sont pas étrangers aux victimes n'ont cependant pas de compassion pour elles.

Hélène sourit. En cet instant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Contrairement à ce qui avait pu unir Tony et son ancienne collègue, il n'y avait pas de tensions sexuelles entres ces deux là, même si ils avaient partagé le même lit le temps d'une nuit. Cet événement semblait les avoir rapprochés.

- Et qui n'a pas compati pour toi? Osa finalement demander Hélène.

- Mon père, n'hésita pas à répondre Tony.

Hélène l'interrogea du regard.

- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon père… Tony leva les yeux, cherchant l'inspiration, tout en reculant d'un pas.

- On dit souvent que les italiens ont le sens de la famille. Mon père est l'exception qui confirme la règle. On va dire ça comme ça.

- Ok, répondit Hélène après quelques secondes de silence, respectant le fait qu'il ne désire pas rentrer dans les détails.

- Moi je ne voulais pas être flic. Je voulais enseigner. L'histoire. J'étais une vraie passionnée à l'époque du lycée. J'étais toujours plongée dans un bouquin, commença-t-elle à expliquer.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu fais des études de psycho?

- J'ai voulu comprendre tous les ressorts du cerveau humain, ce qui fait qu'une personne agit d'une certaine façon et non d'une autre, ce qui peut lui laisser penser qu'elle a raison dans son geste, même si celui-ci est totalement insensé.

- Mais tu es devenue agent fédéral, termina Tony.

- Je me suis aperçue que ce que je voulais faire était impossible, irréalisable. Alors au lieu de chercher à comprendre, j'ai voulu agir.

- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi de l'histoire tu es passée à la psycho.

Hélène sourit amèrement. Rien n'échappait à Tony. Elle hésitait toujours à lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas voir son visage quand elle lui dirait, et elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'en parler. Il y a longtemps qu'elle avait enterré tout cela bien profondément. Elle fit tourner les mots dans tous les sens dans sa tête pendant de longues secondes, essayant de trouver la bonne manière de formuler ça. Tony attendait patiemment sa réponse, sachant que le nœud du problème se trouvait dans ces quelques mots qu'elle peinait à dire.

Finalement Hélène contourna Tony pour remettre en marche l'ascenseur. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard lorsque les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent et que les premières notes de la musique d'Abby lui parvinrent aux oreilles qu'elle lui répondit, enfin, alors que Tony pensait qu'elle ne parlerait plus.

- J'ai voulu comprendre le cerveau tordu de celui qui avait essayé de me violer, dit-elle simplement, d'une voix la plus détachée possible.

L'agent Craps sortit et pénétra dans le labo, laissant un Tony surprit dans l'ascenseur. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, il n'aurait jamais cru que son amie ait pu vivre cela. Comme lui elle savait très bien cacher ses blessures les plus profondes. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire avec cette phrase, jusqu'où les choses étaient réellement allées. Il reprit la pleine possession de ses mouvements quand devant lui les portes de l'ascenseur commencèrent à se refermer. Il les retint d'un geste de la main, et sortit à son tour. Il trouva les deux femmes dans le labo, en train de discuter près de l'ordinateur.

Hélène souriait et semblait avoir complètement oublié la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, comme si celle-ci n'avait jamais existé. Il s'approcha, sachant parfaitement que son air enjoué n'était qu'une façade, qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques minutes avant de cesser de penser à cette partie de son passé.

- Alors Abs, tu as remis ta musique insupportable? Demanda-t-il, heureux de voir qu'Abby semblait aller un peu mieux, même si elle n'avait pas encore l'air en pleine forme. Si personne ne faisait semblant à cet instant, l'ambiance dans le labo aurait pu être bien différente, pensa Dinozzo.

- Tony! S'exclama Abby à l'arrivée de son ami.

L'italien la serra dans ses bras et lui tendit un Caf'Pow qu'ils étaient passés chercher Hélène et lui avant de venir la voir.

- Merci.

Elle le prit et le posa directement sur son bureau, ce qui laissa Tony perplexe. Il était plutôt habitué à la voir en boire avidement plusieurs gorgées alors qu'elle l'avait à peine dans les mains.

- Tu ne le bois pas Abby? Demanda Tony.

- Non. J'essaie d'arrêter un peu. Ça fait grossir ces machins là… Tenta la gothique en pianotant sur son ordinateur pour se donner une contenance.

- Vraiment? Ça t'importunait peu avant, insista Tony.

- Les gens changent que veux-tu! Avec l'âge notre corps change et les graisses s'accumulent plus facilement.

Abby sourit et tourna sur elle-même pour s'arrêter face à Hélène.

- Tu m'amènes enfin du travail?

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu relèves les empreintes sur ce verre et que tu les identifies, que tu les compares à celle que l'on a trouvé sur la tête de lit de Claire Blaquana. Normalement ce sont celles de Didier Roskard, mais on préfère en être certain.

- Très bien, dit Abby en se saisissant déjà du verre. Je vous appelle dès que j'ai les résultats, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, dit-elle alors qu'elle enfilait une paire de gants en latex neufs et commençait à examiner à l'œil nu le verre en question.

- Je vais taper mon rapport, répondit Tony en tournant les talons, comprenant bien qu'Abby était décidée à aller mieux, et qu'elle avait en ce moment envie plus que tout de se plonger dans le travail. Il avait appris avec le temps à laisser les choses se faire d'elles mêmes. Abby savait qu'il était là, et qu'il l'aiderait sans problème si elle venait le voir. Et puis Hélène ne lui en dirait de toute façon pas plus. Alors autant retourner travailler.

Hélène resta elle encore quelques instants sans bouger à regarder son amie travailler. Contrairement à Tony, elle n'avait pas envie de laisser Abby s'enfermer dans le travail. Elle ne trouvait pas ça sain. Elle voyait bien que la laborantine n'allait pas bien, ce qui n'était pas courant. Elle n'aimait tout simplement pas ça. Autant lui venir en aide si elle le pouvait. Abby avait relevé les empreintes et les avait rentrées dans l'ordinateur, puis avait lancé une comparaison entre celles-ci et celles ramenées de chez la victime. Elle laissa ensuite son ordinateur accomplir le reste du travail. N'ayant rien de plus à faire pour le moment, et n'appréciant pas vraiment cette idée, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'interrogea.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas remontée avec Tony?

- Tu vas bien Abs? Demanda Hélène, espérant qu'Abby ne lui mentirait pas trop.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle un grand sourire sur le visage.

On est loin d'une réponse sincère, pensa Hélène avec déception. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous aussi butés dans cette équipe?

- Hier et avant-hier tu semblais complètement perdue, plus rien ne te faisait rire, et là on croirait que rien ne s'est passé, que tu vis de nouveau dans le meilleur des mondes. J'aimerais que tu me donnes ta recette miracle Abs! Répondit Hélène ironiquement. Moi aussi je veux connaître le raccourci du monde des Bisounours.

- J'ai tout simplement réglé mon problème, s'exclama Abby en haussant les épaules. Donc il n'y a plus de problème. Donc tout va de nouveau très bien, conclut-elle en souriant toujours.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir Abby, rétorqua Hélène. Tu fais semblant. Tony a eu la gentillesse de respecter cela et de te laisser tranquille, mais n'attend pas de moi que je fasse la même chose. Et depuis quand les Caf'Pow font-ils grossir?

La scientifique soupira en regardant son amie, elle baissa les yeux. Faire semblant plus longtemps ne servirait à rien, autant se rendre à l'évidence.

- J'ai parlé avec Gibbs, et depuis ça va un peu mieux. Il est toujours d'une aide très utile. Et puis je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant pour régler mon souci. Alors au lieu de me morfondre, autant m'occuper et faire comme si de rien n'était pour que vous cessiez tous de tant vous préoccuper de moi. S'il se passait réellement quelque chose de grave je vous l'aurais dit. Tu me connais Hélène, un vrai moulin à paroles.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Abs? Demanda tout de même l'agent Craps en s'approchant.

- Non, rien du tout. A part cesser de t'inquiéter pour rien et faire disparaître ce Caf'Pow de ma vue au plus vite avant que je ne l'avale.

Hélène acquiesça et attrapa la boisson pour remonter la jeter à son bureau, alors qu'Abby pianotait de nouveau sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Hélène se laissa aller à sa curiosité et pour une fois goûta le breuvage que sa collègue buvait par litres. Une petite gorgée lui suffit pour la faire instantanément regretter son geste. Elle l'avala avec peine pour éviter de tout recracher, puis toussa à plusieurs reprises sous les rires d'Abby qui avait observé la scène. Hélène se retourna et fixa la concernée.

- Mais comment tu peux avaler ça? C'est imbuvable! C'est bourré de caféine!

- Je sais, un pur délice. Encore meilleur que le nectar, j'en suis certaine.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu peux boire ça.

Les deux femmes se sourirent. Abby se remit à son travail, se déhanchant légèrement au rythme de sa musique. Hélène ne bougea pas pour autant. Le comportement de son amie était réellement étrange. Elle regarda la boisson qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et fit une dernière remarque.

- Ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas du tout sucré, c'est même très acide.

Abby sursauta et se retourna surprise.

- Tu m'as fait peur, je te croyais partie! Tu imites Gibbs maintenant?

- Pourquoi ne bois-tu plus de Caf'Pow, si ce n'est pas à cause du sucre? Car ça n'est pas sucré Abby, répéta Hélène sérieusement en agitant le gobelet coloré.

La scientifique se figea et la regarda. Elle connaissait son amie pour ses talents en interrogatoire, elle aurait du mal à lui résister, elle qui était incapable de tenir un secret, incapable de mentir.

- Ça a un rapport avec tes soucis Abs? Tu ne digères plus le Caf'Pow? Toute cette caféine t'a bousillé les intestins?

Abby croisa et décroisa ses doigts plusieurs fois. Elle s'assit sur son tabouret, elle se sentait piégée. Elle se dit que n'importe qui d'autre à part elle aurait éludé la question sans problème. Mais elle, elle était toujours autant incapable de mentir ou de contourner une question.

- C'est en partie vrai oui, dit-elle finalement d'une voix peu assurée.

- En partie?

- Ça me donne la nausée. Et puis tant de caféine, ça va finir par anesthésier mon système nerveux. Avec une si forte dose de caféine dans mon organisme, mes nerfs réagissent au moindre stimulus. A long terme, c'est très mauvais, tu sais, on…

- C'est ça, la coupa la jeune blonde. Noie le poisson dans ton discours de scientifique. Ne commence pas à me parler de motoneurones et de synapses, j'en ai assez bavé au lycée. Je me fais du souci Abby, reprit Hélène. Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, depuis quand les Caf'Pow te donnent-ils la nausée?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris un rendez-vous demain soir, dit Abby, espérant ainsi mettre fin à la conversation. Après tout elle ne mentait pas, elle avait bien demandé à Ducky de rester demain soir pour lui faire une prise de sang…

- Bien. Si je ne remonte pas vite fait Gibbs va me tirer les oreilles, je suis déjà arrivée en retard ce matin, et je n'ai pas été très brillante à l'interrogatoire, dit Hélène en se dirigeant vers la sortie du labo, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil entendu à son amie.

- Mais non, Gibbs est très gentil, il ne ferait de mal à personne! Répondit Abby.

- C'est ça, bien sur! Dit Hélène alors qu'elle arrivait déjà au niveau de l'ascenseur. Prends soin de toi Abbs, s'il te plait.

- Mais quand est-ce que vous comprendrez tous que je vais très bien? Cria Abby en réponse pour qu'Hélène l'entende. C'est vrai, je vais très bien, reprit-elle pour elle-même d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée.


	19. Chapter 19 Je te laisse huit mois

Bonsoir!

En ce début d'automne pluvieux je vous poste le chapitre 19 de cette fic, qui contient une information importante pour l'histoire, ça avance tout doucement...

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Je te laisse huit mois.**

C'était son téléphone qui l'avait réveillé. Il s'était endormi tard la veille, un million de questions tournant et retournant dans son esprit. Il avait peiné à trouver le sommeil, trop perdu pour cela, trop occupé à essayer de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais déjà sa sonnerie de portable le forçait à ouvrir les yeux. Il attrapa son téléphone d'un geste mal assuré et répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Oui.

- Bonsoir McGee. J'ai travaillé tard, alors je me suis permise de vous appeler avant d'aller me coucher. Je me suis dit que vous deviez être levé puisqu'il doit être environ 06h00 en France, et que vous êtes plutôt du genre matinal.

McGee soupira à l'entente de cette longue phrase. Pourquoi les gens ne faisaient-ils jamais dans la simplicité? Pourquoi son agent l'appelait-elle maintenant? McGee ne se força pas à être très aimable, si la personne qui l'appelait lui faisait une remarque, il évoquerait le décalage horaire.

- Bonjour. Et non il n'est que 05h00, vous oubliez l'heure d'été.

- Oh. Bref. Peu importe, répondit Elizabeth. Je voulais savoir comment se déroulait votre travail, puisque vous rentrez ce soir, enfin, demain pour moi.

- Ça avance. Moins vite qu'on ne l'avait prévu car j'ai eu quelques soucis, mais je ne suis pas pressé, donc ce n'est pas très grave, expliqua Tim en se redressant dans le lit.

- J'ai appris que vous aviez changé d'équipe pour traduire votre roman. MrStirau m'a appelée pour me prévenir.

- Oui. Mais tout va bien, la coupa Tim qui n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, car s'ils rentraient dans les détails il en viendrait forcément à aborder sa vie privée, et il s'en passerait volontiers.

- D'accord, dit simplement Elizabeth qui comprit qu'elle dérangeait. Je vous ai réservé votre billet d'avion pour le retour, je vous ai pris un vol direct. Enfin vous verrez, je vous ai envoyé toutes les informations par mail. On se voit ce soir pour faire le point alors.

- Bien, répondit Tim pressé de se rendormir et de se reposer encore un peu, avant d'affronter une autre journée qui promettait d'être aussi chargée que la veille.

- Au Revoir. Et bonne journée…

- C'est ça, au revoir Elizabeth.

Tim raccrocha aussitôt, posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, prit son oreiller, et le plaça sur sa tête. Rageur, il tenta de se rendormir. Il ne voulait pas laisser le temps à la moindre pensée de s'installer dans sa tête et de le torturer comme la veille au soir. Il voulait tout oublier encore pour une heure ou deux, avant d'affronter cette nouvelle journée.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, lorsque son réveil sonna. Il rouvrit les yeux, totalement surpris, et éteignit le réveil. Il eut du mal à croire qu'il avait dormi deux heures de plus. Mais à présent il faisait jour. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence et sortir du lit.

Tim déambula jusqu'à la douche. Il prit ensuite le temps de se préparer et de boucler sa valise. Il fit un rapide tour de sa chambre d'hôtel afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui, puis ferma la porte à double tour. Il choisit de passer s'acheter un croissant dans une boulangerie, et de déjeuner à la terrasse d'un café, sous le soleil de cette belle matinée. Il profita de ces quelques instants hors du temps. Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas cette sérénité avant son arrivée à Washington, beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée. Sa valise était posée non loin de lui. Son avion était à 19h00, il faudrait qu'il soit à l'aéroport pour 17h00, et donc qu'il quitte l'appartement de Ziva vers 16h00. Il n'aurait pas le temps de repasser à l'hôtel, il avait bien fait de prendre ses affaires avec lui. Tim commanda un deuxième café pour finir de se réveiller, et profita de ses dernières minutes de liberté en France. Il redoutait la tension qui existerait sûrement entre lui et son ancienne collègue aujourd'hui. Ils avaient beaucoup échangés la veille, mais revoir Ziva, accepter l'idée qu'elle soit toujours en vie, ça restait difficile pour Tim.

Il arriva chez Ziva vers 09h30, retrouvant le chemin sans trop de peine. La jeune femme s'était levée tôt et avait pris le temps d'aller courir au lever du jour. Elle était en train de regarder le début de travail qui avait déjà été réalisé par Sarah, en début de semaine. L'avantage pour Ziva était qu'elle avait déjà lu le roman pensa t'elle, alors qu'on sonnait à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir, sachant qu'il s'agissait de Tim.

- Bonjour, dit McGee en souriant, heureux de revoir son amie et de la retrouver entière.

- Bonjour Tim. Entre, l'invita Ziva en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

L'américain emprunta le court couloir et s'arrêta dans la pièce principale, sa valise toujours à la main. Il ne savait pas où la mettre vu l'espace restreint. Ziva remarqua son trouble.

- Donne moi ta valise, je vais la mettre dans l'entrée contre la porte, ce n'est pas une place pour une valise, mais là au moins elle ne gênera personne.

Tim acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et la lui tendit. Il retira sa veste et l'accrocha au porte manteau.

- Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il pour combler le silence alors que Ziva revenait s'asseoir à table.

Elle lui répondit alors que lui aussi s'asseyait.

- Pas très bien non, comme toi je suppose?

- En effet.

- Avec le décalage horaire tu ne dois pas être très en forme. Tu as tout juste eu le temps de t'habituer que tu dois déjà repartir.

- C'est ça. Je suis un peu perdu, répondit Tim.

- Moi non plus je ne suis pas très en forme. Je n'ai pas le décalage horaire à encaisser, mais je dois dire que je t'avais vu lundi matin, à la machine à café avec Sarah. Je savais que tu étais en France. ça fait donc plusieurs jours que je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tout ça. Toute la semaine j'ai tenté de me cacher comme j'ai pu pour que tu ne me vois pas, tout en cherchant à en apprendre un peu plus de la bouche de Sarah. Ça fait donc déjà quelques nuits que je dors mal… Conclut Ziva.

- A ce rythme nous n'allons pas être très productif, fit remarquer Tim.

Ziva sourit.

- J'ai regardé ce que vous aviez fait avec Sarah. Je trouve ça bien, c'est un bon début qui m'indique bien la direction à suivre par la suite. Et puis l'avantage c'est que je connais ton roman. Je propose qu'on reprenne où vous vous étiez arrêtés, au début du deuxième chapitre?

- Ok, répondit simplement Tim, impressionné par le professionnalisme de Ziva. Il la découvrait peu à peu dans cette nouvelle profession.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, puis les deux amis se mirent au travail. Une légère gêne resta présente les premières minutes, chacun ne sachant pas encore trop comment se comporter. Cette gêne se dissipa peu à peu alors qu'ils se plongeaient dans le travail et donnaient tour à tour leur avis sur la meilleure façon de traduire telle ou telle phrase, évitant soigneusement tout autre sujet de conversation. Pour le moment leur discussion de la veille avait volontairement était enfouie dans le passé.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de déjeuner qu'ils s'accordèrent une pause. Ils avaient travaillé d'arrache pied jusque là sans voir les heures passer, ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu que Tim devait repartir en fin d'après-midi. Lorsque le ventre de Ziva gargouilla légèrement, elle releva la tête et jeta un œil à l'horloge. Surprise, elle posa subitement son stylo.

- Je meurs de faim, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vue l'heure. Tu crois qu'on a le temps de s'accorder un vrai déjeuner?

Tim regarda sa montre.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas sérieux vu l'objectif qu'Elizabeth m'avait fixé pour cette semaine, mais je pense aussi que c'est indispensable.

Ziva rit doucement.

- Alors met ta veste, je t'emmène dans un des meilleurs restaurant de cette ville, pas très loin et bon marché en plus.

Tim écouta Ziva et ils quittèrent rapidement le studio, laissant tout étalé sur la table où ils s'étaient installés. Ils partirent à pied et Tim suivit Ziva, confiant, jusqu'à un petit restaurant de son arrondissement. La devanture était accueillante, et la jeune femme semblait connaître le propriétaire. La salle était presque entièrement pleine. Ils la traversèrent et s'installèrent autour d'une petite table pour deux personnes. Tim jeta un œil à la carte dont il ne comprit pas grand chose, et préféra donc faire confiance à Ziva. Ils commandèrent leur repas tout en continuant de parler travail.

- Tu avais raison, c'est délicieux, déclara Tim plus tard après avoir avalé la moitié de son assiette.

- Merci. J'aime venir ici de temps en temps pour me changer les idées, répondit l'israélienne. ça me dépayse un peu de mon studio et ça me fait voir du monde.

- Et tu viens seule? La personne qui nous a accueilli semblait surprise de te voir accompagnée.

- C'était le propriétaire. Il aime servir lui-même ses clients et être proche d'eux, j'aime ce côté familial de l'ambiance qui règne ici. En effet, je viens rarement avec quelqu'un. Mise à part Sarah de temps en temps, ajouta Ziva.

- Tu es célibataire?

- Tu es bien curieux Tim. Tu en as assez de parler boulot ou c'est l'agent du NCIS qui est en manque et reprend le dessus? Demanda Ziva, un peu surprise par ce tournant que prenait subitement la conversation.

- C'est vrai, ma question a pu paraître déplacée, se reprit Tim. J'essaie juste d'en savoir plus sur qui tu es aujourd'hui. On ne s'est pas vu depuis trois ans Ziva. Je me demande ce que tu as fait de ces années, mis à part ce que tu m'as dit hier. Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû demander ça, du moins pas tout de suite ni de façon si abrupte.

Ziva sourit, heureuse qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ce qui s'était dit hier, heureuse qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Elle accepta donc de lui répondre.

- Oui je suis célibataire McGee. Je n'ai eu aucune histoire sérieuse depuis mon arrivée en France. Je rencontre des hommes d'un soir à droite à gauche, mais rien de plus, expliqua-t-elle, un peu gênée. Je n'ai pas envie de m'investir dans quelque chose de sérieux pour le moment. Et toi, toujours célibataire? Le questionna Ziva après une seconde d'hésitation, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non. Je me suis trouvé une femme bien. On se voit depuis quatre mois.

Un silence gêné prit place, et le sourire de Ziva s'agrandit.

- Tu ne m'en diras pas plus?

- Comment ça? Demanda Tim en prenant des couleurs et en osant enfin regarder Ziva droit dans les yeux.

- Sarah m'a tout raconté Tim. Il paraît que tu es harcelé téléphoniquement par une collègue de travail, qui finalement s'est avérée être ta compagne…

Tim avait désormais les joues couleur pourpre. Il souriait sans savoir où se mettre.

- Abby s'est calmée, dit-il enfin. Elle m'a moins appelé ces derniers jours. Et pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu connais déjà la réponse? Pour le plaisir de m'interroger? Je croyais que tu étais traductrice maintenant?

- Parce que toi tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me la poser cette question! Répondit-elle.

Ziva sourit franchement avant de redevenir rapidement plus sérieuse, le doute la saisissant.

- Tu ne dois rien leur dire McGee, même à Abby. Tu m'as promis, rappelle-toi.

- Pardon? Demanda-t-il surpris par ce rapide changement de conversation.

- Tu ne dois pas leur dire qu'on s'est vu. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas savoir que je suis en France, que je ne suis pas morte, finit-elle avec peine.

Le jeune homme la regarda surprit est confus, sondant son regard. Elle lui avait pourtant déjà dit la veille, mais ils étaient tout les deux sous le choc à cette époque, et il avait depuis espéré qu'elle change d'avis. Il avait secrètement espéré qu'aujourd'hui elle ne pense plus la même chose à ce sujet.

- Pourquoi Ziva? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement. Tu es ici en bonne santé, alors qu'à des milliers des kilomètres de là, certains ne se sont pas encore remis de ta mort. Je ne veux pas revenir sur tout ce qui s'est dit hier. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à y réfléchir et je t'ai entendu, j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi Ziva? Tu entretiens leur douleur en agissant ainsi, et tu me places dans une position difficile. Comment veux-tu que je réussisses à ne rien leur dire, à les laisser dans ce mensonge?

Ziva le regarda, encaissant sa dernière remarque.

- Je sais Tim. Mais comme tu viens de le dire, tout ça est à des milliers de kilomètres. Je me suis construite une vie ici. Il faudrait que je reconstruise tout une fois de plus, que je reparte encore de zéro, tenta-t-elle de le convaincre. Et comment est-ce qu'ils réagiraient en me voyant arriver tout sourire, en pleine forme? Ils m'en voudraient Tim. Ils ne me pardonneraient pas de ne pas vous avoir dit que je n'étais pas morte, de leur avoir menti toutes ces années. Et puis je suis certaine que quelqu'un d'autre a prit ma place dans l'équipe. Comment est-ce que je pourrais justifier mon retour auprès de cette personne?

Tim baissa les yeux. Elle avait raison, Hélène était là et faisait à présent parti à part entière de leur équipe. Ils étaient de nouveau au complet. Et il avait lui-même cru perdre le bon sens lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de Ziva dans le bureau de Sarah. L'étonnement avait été grand et il avait cru avoir perdu la raison pendant de longues secondes lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue pour la première fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire que tout le monde était heureux dans la situation actuelle. Et maintenant qu'il avait connaissance de la vérité, il ne pouvait pas vouloir autre chose que le retour de Ziva auprès d'eux à Washington. Il leur faudrait un temps d'adaptation, le temps qu'il lui avait fallu à lui aussi, le temps d'écouter ce que Ziva avait à dire. Mais une fois cela fait, il était sûr que tous seraient enchantés du retour de Ziva. Le contraire lui paraissait impossible. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas indéfiniment vivre avec ce mensonge.

- Mais tu ne peux pas rester infiniment cachée ici Ziva, à te faire appeler Ava, et à ne pas être heureuse. Je le vois bien Ziva, que toi aussi tu souffres de cette situation. Tu vis quasiment recluse, dans un quotidien lisse, fais de petites habitudes, loin de l'action. C'est vrai, quelqu'un d'autre a pris ta place dans l'équipe. Mais c'était inévitable, et ce n'est pas ce qui doit empêcher ton retour. Elle fait le travail que tu as fais autrefois, mais elle ne t'a pas remplacée pour autant. Tu ne dois pas te cacher derrière ce prétexte. Tu ne dois pas restée ici par peur de les affronter et de leur révéler la vérité Ziva. Du moins la Ziva que je connais n'est pas comme ça, termina Tim.

Ce fut au tour de Ziva de baisser les yeux.

- Et je ne pourrai de toute façon jamais vivre avec un tel secret Ziva, alors que je verrai les autres continuer de fleurir une tombe vide. Met toi à ma place.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas le choix Tim. Tu dois le faire. Je ne suis pas prête à retourner en Amérique. Et puis il faudrait que je le dise à mon père, que je mette les choses au clair avec lui pour pouvoir de nouveau vivre librement, retrouver mon identité. Ce qui ne serait pas une chose facile, loin de là, car lui aussi me croit morte je te rappelle. Et il faudrait encore qu'il me laisse revenir, car tu sais de quoi il est capable. Je ne suis pas prête à ça Tim. Je ne suis pas prête à affronter ce combat, je n'ai pas les épaules assez larges pour ça, je ne les ai plus. Fais le pour moi s'il te plait. Je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle presque en reposant ses yeux dans les siens.

McGee la fixa un moment, gardant le silence, hésitant. Il pensait à ce qui l'attendait en Amérique, à cet immense secret qu'il ne pourrait partager avec personne, à Ziva qu'il allait laisser là en France, seule de nouveau. Il savait que ce terrible secret allait le ronger de l'intérieur, occuper chacune de ses pensées, qu'il allait culpabiliser, mais son amie ne semblait vraiment pas prête à céder.

- Je refuse Ziva, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix ferme. Réfléchir plus longtemps ne servirait à rien se dit-il. Sa décision était prise et il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Peu importe ce qu'allait dire Ziva, il agissait ainsi pour leur bien à tous.

- Je refuse d'être mêlé à cette histoire et qu'on me le reproche un jour, reprit Tim. On va rester en contact tous les deux pour la traduction de « Deep six », mais aussi car on est ami. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée je ne compte pas te reperdre de vue Ziva. La traduction de mon roman va prendre du temps, plusieurs mois. Huit selon Elizabeth. Tim marqua une pause, sentant qu'il avait toute l'attention de Ziva. Je ne dirai rien aux autres pendant ce temps là Ziva. ça je l'accepte, je veux bien garder le secret pendant huit mois. Même si je sens déjà ça va beaucoup me coûter je veux bien faire ça pour toi. Car j'accepte l'idée qu'il te faille du temps, que tu doives préparer ton retour. Je te laisse ces huit mois pour te faire à l'idée de revenir et de changer de vie une fois de plus, d'affronter cette épreuve. Mais je te préviens, au terme de ces huit mois, je le leur dirai, ils sauront la vérité, car ils le doivent. Ils sont en droit de la connaître. Ça va déjà être extrêmement dur pour moi de tenir ma langue si longtemps. Que tu sois revenue ou non, dans huit mois si tu ne l'as pas fait c'est moi qui leur dis tout, déclara Tim. A toi de choisir si tu reviendras ou non à ce moment, si tu préfères qu'ils l'apprennent de ta bouche, ou de la mienne alors que tu te cacheras lâchement à l'autre bout du monde. Si tel est le cas, je pense que là tu leur donneras une bonne raison de t'en vouloir et de te haïr. A toi de voir Ziva. Je te laisse le choix. Mais dans huit mois ils savent tout. Et je suis ferme sur ce point, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

La jeune israélienne avala difficilement sa salive. Tim la fixait, plus sérieux que jamais. Tout allait très vite dernièrement, elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il était son ami, et il prenait la bonne décision pour elle, celle qu'elle était incapable de prendre, trop lâche, trop faible, trop peureuse pour ça. Elle se détestait de devoir en arriver à ce point.

Elle finit par acquiescer silencieusement avant de prendre la parole, se rangeant à l'avis de Tim.

- Très bien. Je peux comprendre, dit Ziva faisant soupirer Tim de soulagement. Je vais revenir, lâcha-t-elle péniblement, encore incapable de concevoir cela. C'est à moi de leur dire. Garantie moi juste que tu seras avec moi sur ce coup Tim.

- Oui Ziva, sans problème, affirma Tim. Je t'aiderai à revenir.

- Bien, dit Ziva.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette un instant avant de reprendre.

- Dans ce cas, dans huit mois je réveillerai les morts, déclara-t-elle en regardant de nouveau Tim, cherchant dans ses yeux tout le soutien dont elle avait besoin.


	20. Chapter 20 Il lui dirait le quotidien

Voici la suite! Un chapitre principalement de transition, qui met en place certains éléments pour la suite.

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir, et désolée pour ce retard, je vais tâcher de m'améliorer!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Il lui dirait le quotidien.**

Abby sortit d'un pas timide de l'ascenseur, à l'étage de la morgue. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir demandé son aide à Ducky, même si elle savait avoir bien fait. C'est juste que maintenant le moment venu, elle n'osait pas y aller. Elle avait trop peur que ses doutes soient confirmés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui apporte la preuve scientifique que ses craintes étaient fondées, qu'une fois de plus son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée. Au fond d'elle, elle savait déjà, mais elle ne voulait pas se trouver face à cette réalité. Car tant qu'elle n'avait pas de preuve scientifique, elle pouvait toujours nier les faits, faire comme si tout cela n'existait pas et repousser l'échéance. Une fois qu'elle serait entrée dans la salle d'autopsie, elle ne pourrait plus faire semblant, elle ne pourrait plus faire marche-arrière.

Abby hésita une seconde à avancer plus loin et pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit. L'obscurité régnait dans le couloir, et si une faible lumière ne s'échappait pas de la salle d'autopsie, elle aurait été persuadée que personne ne se trouvait là. Palmer était déjà parti depuis presque une heure, mais la jeune brunette avait tardé à descendre. Elle se demandait si Ducky était toujours là, s'il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait demandé ce service.

Abby s'approcha davantage et les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent dans leur bruit habituel. Ducky assis à son bureau en train de remplir un dossier, se retourna.

- Abbigaïl, je commençais à désespérer de te voir, s'exclama-t-il. Heureusement j'avais un peu de paperasse à faire. J'en ai profité en t'attendant.

Abby sourit tristement.

- Tu vas bien ma chère? Tu as mauvaise mine. Tu me fais m'inquiéter tu sais, dit-il en se levant.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les piqûres Ducky. C'est tout. C'est pour ça que j'ai repoussé ce moment au maximum, répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, tu sais, dit-il en se dirigeant vers un chariot où il avait préparé le matériel nécessaire. J'ai connu des patients prêts à tout pour éviter la moindre piqûre. ça c'est parfois terminé en vraie chasse à l'homme dans les couloirs d'un hôpital, raconta-t-il pour détendre son amie.

- Heureusement tu n'en n'es pas encore arrivée à ce point. Allez, assied toi, veux-tu, reprit Ducky.

Abby se dirigea vers la première des tables d'autopsie et s'y assit, laissant pendre ses jambes. Elle regarda ses pieds se balancer dans un rythme régulier. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver assise ici, emprise à tant de questions et de doutes, même si techniquement elle savait très bien comment c'était arrivé.

Le docteur Mallard fit glisser le chariot médical jusqu'aux côtés de son amie. Il s'inquiétait de voir la jeune femme agir ainsi. Il savait qu'Abby ne cachait jamais ses sentiments, et qu'elle faisait souvent des montagnes d'un petit rien. Mais si ça n'était rien, elle ne serait pas descendue lui demander son aide, se disait-il. Ducky avait lui aussi remarqué le trouble qui l'habitait ces derniers jours même s'il n'avait rien dit, et il avait vu les autres membres de l'équipe se faire eux aussi du souci à son sujet. Sa peur ne s'était donc pas calmée quand il avait reçu cet appel de la jeune femme, qui lui demandait si il accepterait de lui faire une prise de sang.

- Alors ma chère, pourquoi me faire rester si tard ce soir? Demanda-t-il en enfilant une paire de gants.

Abby releva la tête et sortit de ses pensées.

- Je savais bien que je te dérangeais. A une heure pareille tu serais bien mieux chez toi, je peux m'en aller si tu veux Ducky, il suffit que tu le dises tu sais, et je m'en vais. On peut remettre ça à plus tard, ça n'est pas un problème. Rien ne presse, termina Abby, prête à se lever et à fuir cette pièce.

- Je le vois bien que tu serais prête à rentrer chez toi! Tu sembles prêtes à partir en courant, ris doucement Ducky. Reste là Abbigaïl, si ça me dérangeais je te l'aurais dit, et je ne serais pas là à cette heure. Maintenant arrête de te trémousser, ou tu risques de souffrir légèrement. Car je vais te la faire cette prise de sang, tu n'y couperas pas.

Ducky déballa une seringue avant de reprendre.

- Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi je dois te prélever un peu de sang.

Abby baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question Abby, la reprit Ducky qui espérait qu'elle se confierait un peu.

- Je ne me sens pas en grande forme ces derniers temps, dit-elle finalement en relevant son visage.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas aller consulter un médecin? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il plaçait le garrot autour du bras de sa collègue.

Abby le regarda faire, cherchant les bons mots pour répondre à sa question, sans tout lui dire.

- Je n'avais pas envie. Je n'aime pas les médecins. Ils ne connaissent rien de notre vie, et ils sont là à nous poser des dizaines de questions, à nous faire la moral sur nos excès, et nous juger sur ce que nous leur disons, tout en s'imaginant le reste. Et le pire c'est qu'on paie pour ça. Autant me débrouiller autrement quand je le peux.

Ducky sourit, elle peignait là un tableau bien négatif des médecins.

- Tu sais que je fais parti de ces personnes Abby?

La jeune femme sourit à son tour, ce qui fit plaisir à Ducky.

- Je sais, mais toi tu n'es pas comme eux Donald Mallard. Et puis tu es un ami en qui j'ai confiance.

- J'aurai au moins réussi à te faire sourire ce soir.

Il se saisit de l'aiguille.

- Si je comprends bien, je ne dois rien dire à Jethro de notre petit rendez-vous galant? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

- J'adore ton humour Ducky, mais tu as visé juste, ajouta Abby plus sérieusement. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète davantage.

- Bien. Alors je saurai me taire, tant que je ne te vois pas t'effondrer au beau milieu de ton labo, prit-il le temps d'avertir la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ducky, si ça avait été vraiment grave je serais quand même allée consulter, le rassura-t-elle. Et puis j'aurais fini par vous en parler.

- J'espère bien. Mais je m'inquiète surtout sur le fait que je ne fais que prélever ton sang. C'est toi qui va l'analyser. N'est-ce pas?

Abby hocha la tête, n'ayant pas le courage de parler. On aurait cru voir une enfant assise face à son vieux grand-père, qui lui soutirerait les aveux de sa dernière bêtise.

- Je vais te laisser faire, mais sache que je n'aime pas du tout cette idée. Enfin, mon petit doigt me dit que tu sais ce que tu cherches, et que tu as déjà une idée bien précise de la cause de tes souffrances, reprit Ducky, tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- En effet.

- Et tu ne me diras rien?

- Pas pour l'instant Duck, déclara Abby dans un pâle sourire. Je préfère d'abord déjà en avoir la certitude.

- Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que ce que tu verras dans ce sang ira dans le sens de tes désirs Abby. Maintenant détend-toi et donne moi ton bras.

La jeune femme obéit, se demandant ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, et le Docteur Mallard enfonça l'aiguille dans son bras.

Tim ferma le cahier ouvert devant lui et rassembla ses dernières affaires. Il ouvrit ensuite sa valise pour y ranger son travail, en laissant tout de même une bonne partie à Ziva. Elle continuerait sans lui les mois à venir. Il boucla sa valise puis se releva et fit face à Ziva. Les deux amis se regardèrent, ne sachant trop comment se dire au revoir, ne sachant pas encore exactement quand ils se reverraient. Ils finirent par se serrer dans leurs bras. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à se quitter de nouveau. Ziva craignait un peu la solitude qui allait reprendre sa place. Avec la venue de Tim elle avait retrouvé une part de son passé, un bout de cette époque où elle s'était sentie aimée et vivante, confiante en la vie. Elle avait peur de cette solitude qui allait de nouveau remplir ses journées. Elle avait peur de la douleur que lui causerait le sentiment de tout perdre à nouveau. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant que cette situation n'était pas définitive, qu'un jour elle aussi reprendrait l'avion en direction de Washington. Mais cela ne fit que l'effrayer davantage.

Elle accompagna Tim jusqu'au taxi qu'il avait appelé, l'aidant à porter sa valise. Un long voyage l'attendait. Elle se remonta le moral en se disant que revoir Tim lui avait fait du bien. Grâce à lui elle avait eu des nouvelles de ses amis, de toute sa famille. Au moins maintenant elle avait la certitude qu'ils allaient tous bien, elle en savait un peu plus sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus. ça ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir, il y a longtemps qu'elle n'espérait plus avoir de telles nouvelles.

Ziva avait aussi donné son numéro de téléphone à Tim. Ils se contacteraient, elle le savait. Ils se l'étaient promis. Ils parleraient boulot, mais aussi famille, il lui raconterait. Il lui dirait le quotidien de ceux qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier. Elle lui avait fait jurer de lui faire part du moindre événement, lorsqu'en échange elle avait promis d'arranger les choses de son côté et de revenir. Savoir ce qui se passait à Washington faciliterait son retour, ça rendrait tout ces changements un peu moins brutaux pour elle.

Timmy monta dans le véhicule. Ziva, du trottoir, lui fit un dernier signe de la main, et la voiture démarra en direction de l'aéroport. Il était 16h, et elle avait le sentiment que sa journée était terminée, que celle-ci se clôturait par le départ de McGee. Elle pensa à aller directement se coucher, chercher un peu de réconfort entre la chaleur de ses draps. Mais ça n'aurait pas été très sérieux. Elle s'était déjà couchée tôt hier, et elle avait du travail. Ziva soupira et retourna à son appartement. Elle enfila finalement un jogging et partit courir dans le parc qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Cette solution lui était parue être le bon compromis. Elle courut sans compter le temps, ne voulant pas retrouver le silence qui régnait impérialement dans son studio. Elle cherchait à se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, et qu'elle était heureuse ici en France. Qu'elle n'avait pas pris la mauvaise décision en restant dans ce pays ces dernières années. Quoi qu'il arrive, dans huit mois elle serait auprès d'eux, peu importe les embûches qui lui barreraient le chemin, et les expressions qu'elle devrait lire sur leurs visages. Dans huit mois elle leur ferait face. Tim avait eu raison de la forcer. Elle devait le faire. Même si la peur était grande, peu à peu elle se rangeait à l'idée de McGee.

Tim quitta l'aéroport de Washington à 19h, heure américaine. Il pensa à Ziva qui devait dormir depuis longtemps. Il avait somnolé dans l'avion, sans vraiment trouver le sommeil. La journée avait donc était longue, mais ce n'était pas plus mal s'il voulait dormir cette nuit. Il espérait trouver Abby chez elle, et non retenue au NCIS par une quelconque enquête. Elle lui avait tellement manqué durant cette semaine. Il avait hâte de la retrouver, il voulait s'endormir à ses côtés. Il était pressé de la revoir, et c'est donc à regret qu'il indiqua l'adresse d'Elizabeth au chauffeur du taxi dans lequel il venait de monter. Son agent l'attendait pour faire le point sur cette semaine passée en France, Tim n'y allait pas avec joie. Il arriva chez sa patronne une demi-heure plus tard. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, ce qui ne ravit pas McGee. Lui qui n'avait déjà pas envie d'être ici, elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Le jeune homme lui relata la fin de son séjour et lui confia leur début de travail, qui devait recevoir son aval. Elizabeth fut surprise de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas plus avancé dans la traduction, et le questionna longuement. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu ne faire que ça. Tim, épuisé, lui servit le même discours qu'à MrStirau, évoquant des soucis familiaux pour Melle Blémont, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas revu avant son départ. Il mentit ensuite lorsqu'il évoqua la nouvelle personne avec qui il avait dû travailler. Il lui expliqua que celle-ci ne connaissait pas son roman, et avait dû le lire. Il lui mentit donc, tout en cherchant à mettre fin à la conversation le plus rapidement possible. C'est avec un grand soulagement qu'il sortit de chez Elizabeth vingt minutes plus tard, enfin libre, évitant de penser qu'il devrait être au NCIS dès le lendemain matin.

Il fit finalement le choix de repasser chez lui avant d'aller voir Abby. Même si ils se fréquentaient sérieusement depuis quatre mois, chacun avait toujours son appartement. Tim préférait prendre le temps de poser ses valises, se rafraîchir et manger un morceau avant d'aller la rejoindre chez elle. Il n'était de toute façon plus à cinq minutes près. Il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il avait bien atterri, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il poussa la porte de son appartement à 21h, et soupira de bonheur à l'idée d'être arrivé chez lui. Il enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y poser sa valise. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il y vit Abby, étendue sur le lit. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était dans son appartement. La jeune femme encore habillée semblait dormir sur les draps, du côté qu'elle occupait habituellement lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble. Couchée sur le côté, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle paraissait profondément endormie.

Tim posa donc sa valise sans bruits, ôta sa veste, puis vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Il soupira de bonheur et passa un bras sur sa taille, vint coller son torse contre son dos. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe et respira son odeur au creux de sa nuque. Il se sentit mieux à cet instant, la femme qu'il aimait calmement dans ses bras, bien loin des péripéties qu'il avait connues cette semaine. Il se sentait enfin chez lui. Il ferma les yeux et fut rapidement emporté par le sommeil. Un sommeil profond et sans rêves, tellement il était épuisé par cette journée sans fin.

Ce que McGee ne vit pas dans l'obscurité, ce sont les yeux d'Abby. Il ne vit pas les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent après qu'il ait fermé les siens. Il ne vit pas son mascara qui avait coulé et les quelques larmes encore présentes sur ses joues. Elle ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, heureuse d'enfin l'avoir à ses côtés, heureuse qu'il n'ait pas vu qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour une confrontation, pas à cette heure alors qu'il rentrait tout juste. Ils auraient tout leur temps pour cela le lendemain matin. Pour le moment elle voulait elle aussi simplement profiter de sa présence, de sa chaleur réconfortante contre son corps.

Elle le sentit se détendre contre elle et tomber dans les bras de Morphée, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas refermé les yeux. Elle fixait un point invisible dans l'obscurité, cherchait des réponses à toutes ces questions, alors que les même pensées tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête, la torturaient. Elle se demandait comment tout cela était possible, et où elle trouverait la force de l'annoncer à Tim. Elle se sentait seule, fragile et perdue, avec un avenir bien incertain, malgré tout l'amour que pouvait lui porter cet homme endormi dans le même lit qu'elle.


	21. Chapter 21 Elle n'avait jamais su mentir

Et oui! Déjà la suite! Merci pour ta review Nelly.

J'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours autant.

Je ne l'ai toujours pas terminé mais je pense qu'elle contiendra une quarantaine de chapitres.

Alors bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Elle n'avait jamais su mentir.

- Alors le bleu? Les parisiennes? Toujours aussi belles? Demanda Hélène, alors que Tim arrivait dans l'open espace.

- Déjà là? Un miracle a eu lieu pendant mon absence? L'interrogea-t-il en la regardant, alors qu'il se dirigeait toujours vers son bureau.

- Non, on l'attend toujours McGee… Mais je me demande moi aussi ce que tu as fais pour être déjà là si tôt Lénou? Reprit Tony.

- Je me suis dit que pour une fois, je pourrais arriver à une heure correcte, que ça changerait, et que ça ne déplairait pas au patron.

Tim s'assit derrière son bureau et alluma ses ordinateurs qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une longue semaine, alors que Tony sortait de son sac à dos le rapport qu'il avait terminé chez lui la veille au soir. Il regarda soudainement Hélène.

- C'est ça! C'est le boss ton problème! Tu as peur de ses représailles. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

- Mais rien Dinozzo, je suis juste ton exemple, je m'assagis, mentit la jeune blonde.

- A d'autres! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Quelle règle?

- Comment ça « Qu'elle règle? », demanda l'agent Craps en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'elle règle as-tu enfreinte pour que tu sois là à l'heure. La petite Lénou cherche à se faire pardonner, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Tim.

Hélène profita de la situation et s'approcha du bureau de son collègue.

- Et bien, puisque tu insistes Tony, je veux bien en parler en public. Il y a bien celle que l'on a enfreint ensemble l'autre soir… Dit-elle, pleine de sous-entendus.

McGee fut surpris.

- J'ai raté quoi?

- Rien le bleu, dirent en cœur les deux autres agents.

Tony rentra dans le jeu de sa collègue, dans le seul but de lui soutirer un peu plus d'informations.

- Non, celle-là, tu l'assumes, je te connais.

Hélène retourna s'asseoir et Tim se leva.

- Tenez, je suis passé vous prendre des cafés.

Il en donna un à chacun de ses collègues. Tony commença à boire le sien, et fut étonné de ne pas voir l'agent Craps en faire autant.

- Tu ne bois pas Hélène?

- Non.

- Pourquoi? Tu t'es fâchée avec le café?

- Non. Il est encore trop chaud.

- Tu ne l'as même pas goûté!, ajouta Tony.

- Je le garde pour Gibbs, ça te va? Répondit Hélène énervée.

Tony resta sans voix quelques courtes secondes, jusqu'à ce que ses collègues entendent un rire profond sortir de sa bouche, et se retournent vers lui.

- C'est ça, j'y suis! Ne jamais jouer avec le café d'un Marins! Tu as renversé le café de Gibbs!

Hélène soupira.

- Oui, hier soir. Quand tu es parti et qu'il m'a forcé à rester pour refaire mon rapport. Il était parti je ne sais où, et j'ai renversé son café en posant mon rapport sur son bureau, je n'ai pas fait exprès!

- Et qu'as-tu fait? Demanda Tim.

- Je suis partie le bleu! Un coupable ne reste jamais sur sa scène de crime!

- Tu es vraiment nulle Hélène! Tu aurais dû arriver en retard comme tout le temps, là tu as un comportement suspect, et Gibbs va tout de suite le remarquer.

Leur patron arriva à cet instant, et une claque s'abattit sur le crâne de l'agent Craps, la faisant grimacer.

- Quand est-ce que vous écouterez Dinozzo agent Craps! Il a plus d'expérience que vous à ce sujet, croyez moi, dit-il en se saisissant du café posé sur le bureau de son agent, tandis que chacun se remettait au travail.

- Vous avez vu Abby McGee?

- Euh non, pas vraiment Boss, bafouilla Tim, surpris que son patron aborde sa vie privée au NCIS. Ce sujet restait généralement tabou au bureau, bien qu'il sache que Gibbs soit content de les savoir heureux ensemble.

- Elle dormait quand je suis rentré hier soir, reprit-il, et elle était déjà partie quand je me suis réveillé ce matin. Pourquoi?

Gibbs soupira, la jeune femme n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, il s'agissait pourtant d'une bonne nouvelle, selon lui.

- Pour rien McGee.

- Au fait Gibbs, les sœurs Blaquana sont passées ce matin pour nous remercier. Le jugement de Roskard aura lieu dans trois semaines il ne leur reste plus qu'à en parler à leur mère, qui apparemment se pose pas mal de questions.

- Bien, je vais voir Ducky.

Gibbs partit, laissant seul ses trois agents à leur bureau. Ils plongèrent quelques instants dans leur travail. Tim se faisait soudainement du soucis pour Abs. C'est vrai que son comportement du matin même l'avait surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui saute dessus et le réveil en sursaut dès qu'elle aurait ouvert les yeux, mais non. Il n'avait plus trouvé aucune trace d'elle à son réveil. Tony le sortit de ses pensées.

- Alors McGee, tu n'as pas répondu à Hélène, les parisiennes?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour ça Tony, j'ai été très occupé, et je te rappelle que je ne suis plus célibataire.

- Ouais, ouais… Alors pourquoi tu rougis?

Timothy se maudit à l'instant même. Il savait que ses collègues ne le laisseraient pas tranquille jusqu'à temps qu'il ait comblé leur curiosité. Il devait leur fournir des informations suffisantes, songea-t-il, pour qu'ils s'en contentent et ne creusent pas plus loin.

- Une de ses parisiennes, comme tu dis, m'a fait des avances.

- Vraiment, à toi le bleu!

- Oui.

- Et alors? Vous avez passé du bon temps tous les deux? Demanda Hélène.

- Non, je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas libre.

- Et comment a-t-elle réagi?

- Mal, très mal, soupira Tim. Il n'avait même pas revu Sarah avant son départ. Il était déçu, car la jeune femme était très sympathique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

- C'était la personne qui traduisait mon roman Tony, alors elle m'a refilé une de ses collègues, et j'ai du recommencer tout le travail à zéro, ce qui m'a fait perdre beaucoup de temps, et n'a pas plus à Elizabeth, mon éditrice.

Tony rit.

- Tu as toujours autant le chic avec les femmes le bleu!

- Laisse le Tony, au moins il a été galant. Maintenant, dit Hélène en changeant de ton, dit nous comment elle t'a fait des avances?

- Je te reconnais mieux là Lénou. Allez, vas-y, dit nous McGee!

Tim soupira, et se leva.

- Elle m'a invité à dîner, m'a raccompagné à mon hôtel, et elle m'a embrassé.

- En voilà une qui a du cran, remarqua Tony. J'espère au moins que la collègue qu'elle t'a refilé était moins provocatrice. Elle ne s'est pas vengée en te confiant à la pire qui soit?

Si seulement il savait, pensa Tim. Il mourrait d'envie de lui parler, de lui dire la vérité. Car même si son collègue ne le montrait plus, et avait appris à le cacher, il avait extrêmement changé et n'était plus du tout le même. N'importe qui l'ayant connu trois ans plus tôt aurait remarqué ce changement, et la souffrance qu'il cachait comme il pouvait. Tim aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'il avait découvert à Paris. Lui faire comprendre que sa collègue n'y était pour rien, et qu'elle aussi, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, souffrait énormément. Qu'elle était vivante…

- Non, sa collègue a su rester aimable et professionnelle.

Ne désirant pas s'étendre sur ce sujet, Tim contourna son bureau, et partit en direction du laboratoire d'Abby, il devait prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Il la trouva comme il l'avait laissé, dans son labo, à virevolter entre ses machines, au rythme de sa musique assourdissante, faisant tourner sa jupe si courte. McGee se demandait comment elle pouvait tenir en équilibre avec les semelles compensées qu'elle portait.

Concentrée sur son ordinateur malgré ses gesticulations, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver, et fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains lui prendre la taille, et des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Elle stoppa tout mouvement et se figea dans les bras de son amant.

- Tim! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver!

- J'avais remarqué, répondit le jeune agent.

Abby se retourna, et Tim la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué Abs.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Timmy.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa, et Abby se remit aussitôt au travail.

- Que recherches-tu?

- Rien, je remets à jour les programmes de mon ordinateur avant qu'une nouvelle enquête arrive, ça ne fera pas de mal à mes loulous.

- C'est pour ça que tu es partie si tôt ce matin?

Abby se creusa les méninges à la recherche d'une excuse valable. Comment dire à Tim qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil dans ses bras, qu'elle s'était sentie coupable et s'était maudite tout au long de la nuit. Que la présence du jeune homme contre elle avait été une vraie souffrance, et non un bien être? Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire cela ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. C'était bien cela qui avait tout ruiné la dernière fois et les avait fait rompre. C'avait été cela la cause de leur rupture et de toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passé à se chercher avant de se retrouver. Ils étaient tellement heureux tout les deux depuis, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce nouveau lien qu'ils avaient construit ensemble. Elle fit donc le choix de se taire une fois de plus. L'idée tout de même que ce soit son silence face à une situation similaire qui ait tout fait s'écrouler entre eux la dernière fois l'effleura, mais elle préféra chasser cette pensée.

- Je devais vérifier une comparaison d'ADN pour l'enquête qu'on vient de terminer. Je suis désolée d'être partie avant ton réveil, mais je devais finir cela au plus vite, dit-elle, tout en se replaçant dans les bras de Tim, cherchant un minimum de réconfort.

- D'accord.

Tim n'insista pas, voyant pourtant clairement que la jeune femme ne lui disait pas là la vérité, elle n'avait jamais su mentir. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait être suffisamment grave pour autant la tracasser, et qu'elle refuse de le lui avouer, alors qu'ils partageaient tout.


	22. Chapter 22 Elle m'aimait

Voici un gros chapitre pour fêter le week-end! Il est composé de deux parties, que je ne voulais pas séparer, alors vous avez de la lecture.

Si vous avez envie d'action, passez votre chemin! Car ce chapitre en est l'opposé.

Merci pour vos reviews Kubik234 et PolkaScience, je suis contente que le personnage d'Hélène soit bien intégré à l'histoire et vous plaise, car c'est ce qui me faisait peur quand je l'ai créé. Et je suis contente que vous aimiez ce personnage car mon but était que bien qu'elle ait pris la place de Ziva, elle soit considérée comme un membre de l'équipe à part entière.

Merci aussi nami84. Tu auras les réponses à ta question dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Elle m'aimait.

Tony remontait de sa pause déjeuner. Comme ils n'avaient aucune enquête à résoudre actuellement, il s'était accordé trois bons quarts d'heure pour déguster sa pizza, une « classico italiana », qui lui rappelait celle qu'il mangeait lorsque enfant, l'été, son père le laissait quelques jours en Italie chez ses tantes.

Il venait tout juste de sortir de l'ascenseur à son étage, lorsque des bruits de voix lui parvinrent. Deux carrés de bureaux avant le sien, des agents étaient violemment en train de s'insulter, dans diverses langues. Il s'approcha. Les agents Jufford, Druds, et Maklyra, ses collègues qu'il côtoyait depuis de nombreuses années et avec qui il buvait un verre parfois semblaient s'opposer en anglais, en espagnol, et en hébreu, à ce qu'il croyait reconnaître, à trois autres personnes, visiblement bien armées. Il observa le directeur appuyé à la rambarde de son étage, qui regardait la scène. Ces trois hommes devaient être autorisées à rester ici, si le directeur ne disait rien.

Il vit Druds qui perdait de plus en plus son sang froid, et paraissait prêt à cogner, son collègue avait toujours été très nerveux. Dinozzo était à présent très proche de lui, il décida donc de poser une main sur son épaule et de tenter de le calmer.

L'agent Nathan Druds se retourna violemment, puis se détendit lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de son collègue. La présence de Tony sembla calmer les cinq autres, qui cessèrent de s'agiter, bien que quelques insultent fusaient toujours.

- Que se passe-t-il Nathan?

- On vient enfin de résoudre cette affaire de drogue dans le quartier hispanique de Washington, répondit l'agent.

- Vraiment! À vous entendre on ne croirait pas! Depuis le temps que vous êtes sur cette affaire, j'aurai plutôt cru entendre des effusions de joie quand vous auriez retrouvé les têtes de réseaux.

- On était satisfait de notre travail, jusqu'à ce que les services secrets espagnols et le Mossad nous tombent dessus!

Tony se refroidit instantanément.

- Le Mossad?

- Oui, il paraîtrait que les services secrets espagnols avaient connaissance de ces réseaux de trafique de drogue en relation avec le Mexique, mais qu'ils n'aient jamais rien fait car cette affaire serait liée au Mossad, par un lien bien complexe, et qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu rompre leur bonne entente avec le Mossad!

- Et vous ne le saviez pas?

- Non, bien sur que non! On nous prévient une fois que les têtes de réseaux sont dans nos salles d'interrogatoires!

- C'est bien la Mossad ça, ils n'ont pas changé, toujours aussi débiles…

Tony sentit alors un homme s'approcher d'un air menaçant et le forcer à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé entre lui et un bureau.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes pour parler de nous ainsi? Lui demanda cet homme, typé israélien.

- L'agent Dinozzo, du NCIS.

Les deux hommes se fixaient, jusqu'à ce que l'israélien se retourne et s'adresse à un de ses collègues dans sa langue maternelle, empêchant Tony de comprendre leur échange. Il daigna finalement se retourner vers lui au bout de quelques secondes.

- Dinozzo, dit-il avec un fort accent.

- Non, c'est italien, reprit Tony, ça ne se prononce pas ainsi.

- J'en ai rien à faire de savoir comment se prononce votre nom. C'est vous qui avez tué Rivkin n'est-ce pas?

Tony serra les dents. Il savait que le Mossad était une grande famille. Mais il y avait de ça plus de quatre ans, il ne pensait pas se faire repérer.

- Oui, pourquoi, vous voulez que je vous fasse la peau à vous aussi?

À quelques mètres de là, McGee s'était levé de derrière son bureau et avait commencé à observer la scène plus attentivement, lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de son collègue se mêler à cette embrouille, et encore plus lorsque le nom de Rivkin avait été prononcé.

- Vous ne m'aurez jamais, Dinozzo. Dit l'israélien. Je suis bien plus fort que vous. Et j'ai déjà eu ma vengeance pour le meurtre de mon ami Michael.

- Vraiment? C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas remonté jusqu'à mes oreilles, répondit Tony, provocateur.

- Bien sur que si.

L'israélien marqua une pause, et approcha son visage de celui de l'italien.

- Vous avez déjà oublié le départ de l'officier David, agent Dinozzo? Je pensais pourtant qu'elle comptait un peu plus que ça pour vous, vu jusqu'où vous êtes allé pour elle. C'est triste tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne vous a même pas dit au revoir, ajouta l'homme, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Tony se sentait touché au plus profond de lui-même, cet homme avait su où frapper.

- C'est là-dessus que vous vous trompez. Elle est venue me dire au revoir la veille de son départ, même si je ne l'ai jamais dit. Et sa tombe est ici, officier, pas en Israël, ajouta Tony en se reprenant peu à peu.

Tony se débattit et l'israélien le lâcha. Le souffle court, tachant de retenir ses larmes suite à l'évocation du départ de son amie, et de tout ce que cela avait fait remonter en lui, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il croisa le regard de Tim, qui toujours debout, l'observait sans rien dire, puis d'Hélène, qui ne semblait pas comprendre la réaction de ses collègues, alors que l'activité reprenait dans les bureaux qu'il venait de quitter.

Tony s'assit derrière son bureau, puis reprit son travail là où il l'avait laissé. Le regard brouillé, il tentait de se concentrer.

- Ça va Tony? Lui demanda Tim. Comme si c'était la question à poser, pensa-t-il, toujours debout…

- Non, le bleu.

Il le regarda, puis se leva subitement en se saisissant de sa veste.

- Je vais faire un tour.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Gibbs? Tu viens juste de rentrer, questionna innocemment Hélène.

- Vous vous débrouillerez, lança Tony, alors qu'il avait déjà fait quelques pas.

McGee regarda son collègue partir. Il avait son idée sur le lieu où il se rendait. Il n'était que 14 h, soit il irait chez lui et ne reviendrait pas, soit il irait faire un tour au cimetière, comme bien souvent, puis reviendrait une fois qu'il se serait calmé.

Il se révolta en pensant à cette idée. Tony savait que la tombe était vide, puisque personne n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps de Ziva dans la bande de Gaza. Son père leur avait assuré qu'elle était morte, et ils avaient déjà du se battre durement pour que la tombe, même vide, soit placée à D.C., même si le père de Ziva n'avait jamais porté un grand amour à sa fille. Peut-être que le fait que sa dernière descendance périsse elle aussi l'avait légèrement sensibilisé.

Seulement maintenant que Tim savait que quelque par dans Paris Ziva vivait sa vie, il trouvait la situation de plus en plus étrange et bancale.

Son collègue était maintenant parti depuis un quart d'heure, et Gibbs n'était pas réapparu, il décida donc de se lever lui aussi et d'aller voir si il trouverait Tony au cimetière.

- Hélène, si Gibbs arrive, dis lui que Tony a eu quelques soucis, et que je suis partie à sa recherche. Si il insiste, dis lui que ça concerne Ziva. Dit Tim en s'en allant à son tour.

Hélène resta assise à son bureau, sans tout comprendre. On lui avait déjà expliqué quelques histoires dans les grandes lignes, elle avait même farfouillé dans quelques dossiers, mais Gibbs lui avait alors explicitement fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle cesse de remuer le passé, car l'équipe en avait un riche et douloureux, et que ça n'aiderait pas les membres de cette équipe à oublier. Elle soupira et se remit à son travail.

Timothy trouva Tony accroupi face à la tombe de son amie quelques minutes plus tard. Quelques larmes étaient toujours visible sur ses joues. McGee avait rarement vu Tony pleurer. L'italien s'était toujours entêté à garder cette carapace d'homme futile qu'il s'était construite, cependant le départ de Ziva l'avait touché suffisamment profondément pour qu'à plusieurs reprises déjà, il ne laisse entrevoir sa sensibilité.

Tony l'entendit arriver mais ne bougea pas. Tim se posta à ses cotés. Ils regardaient tous les deux la tombe, évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre. Toutes ces épreuves les avaient rapproché, et en dehors du NCIS, ils savaient être de bons amis.

- Elle me manque, commença doucement Tony, d'une voix presque inaudible. Cet aveux lui faisait mal, et Tim le savait.

- Je sais, moi aussi Tony elle me manque.

Tim tenta de se replacer une semaine auparavant, et d'oublier ce qu'il savait, il avait promis de ne rien révéler.

- Mais ça fait plus de trois ans maintenant Tony, il est temps pour toi de passer à autre chose.

Tony ne dit rien, ne bougea pas.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, de faire comme si elle n'avait pas exister, mais de reprendre ta vie en main Tony. Depuis quand n'es-tu pas sorti avec une fille?

- C'est dur Tim.

McGee posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

- Elle n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça Tony. Vous étiez de bons collègues, des amis, elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu finisses comme ça. Sort Tony, va dans des bars, rencontre des filles, occupe toi l'esprit, tu iras déjà mieux. Recouches avec une fille différente chaque soir, si ça te calme, mais bouge, fais quelque chose, tenta de le convaincre Tim.

- J'ai couché avec Hélène cette semaine.

McGee resta surpris à l'entente de cette dernière phrase, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'aveux.

- Toi et Hélène… Vous…, bafouilla l'informaticien.

- Nous rien du tout Tim. C'était juste l'histoire d'un soir. J'étais triste et bourré, elle aussi était ivre. On a discuté, je lui ai parlé de pleins de choses, et c'est elle qui m'a fait des avances.

- C'est elle qui t'a fait des avances… ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, remarqua McGee. Et maintenant? Ajouta-t-il.

- Les choses sont claires entre nous, il n'y a aucun soucis, rassure-toi le bleu. Elle m'a juste « rendu un service » comme elle l'a dit, en m'écoutant et en me permettant d'oublier tout ça le temps d'une nuit. De redevenir celui d'avant.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'agir ainsi, mais si toi ça a pu t'aider…

Un silence se fit entre les deux amis face à la tombe.

- On s'en est tous à peu près remis Tony, alors pourquoi toi tu restes anéanti demanda Tim, comme si tout ça c'était passé le mois dernier. Plusieurs années ont passé.

- Parce que je l'attends toujours. Parce que je l'aime toujours.

- Tu l'aimes?

- Oui McGee, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. Et c'est ça qui me tue.

Tim regardait à présent son collègue. Mais celui-ci restait face à la tombe. C'était toujours ainsi lorsque l'un d'eux se confiait à l'autre, ils évitaient de se regarder, comme pour nier l'existence de leur conversation.

- Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, qu'elle elle ne t'aimait pas, et qu'elle t'aurait envoyé balader…, ajouta Tim.

Tony se releva.

- Elle m'aimait Tim. Je le sais. Elle non plus ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais je le sais. Elle me l'a fait comprendre, à sa façon.

Il soupira.

- On a couché ensemble, elle et moi. La veille au soir de son départ. Elle est venue me voir. Elle ne m'a rien dit, rien sur ce qui concernait son départ. Je me suis endormi dans ses bras, et je me suis réveillé dans un lit vide. Ça fait mal Tim, ajouta Tony après un léger silence.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas Tony, répondit Tim en comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi son collègue avait tant de mal à tourner la page.

- Je sais, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Mis à par Hélène, à qui je l'ai avoué cette semaine.

L'idée que cette semaine avait du être une épreuve pour chacun des membres de cette équipe, où qu'ils soient, effleura Tim, et si la situation avait été moins tragique, il l'aurait presque trouvé comique.

- Elle ne t'a vraiment rien dit? Questionna Tim, en ayant le sentiment d'en rajouter un peu trop. Mais cette révélation le surprenait.

- Non. J'ai juste trouvé son étoile de David sous son oreiller.

- Elle te l'a laissé, dit McGee pensif.

- Oui. Je l'ai mise dans un écrin à bijou et je n'y ai jamais retouché.

Tony regarda enfin son collègue.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit qu'elle m'aimait Tim. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais si elle ne m'avait pas aimé, elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé son étoile, elle y tenait trop. Je me demande parfois si elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas quand elle me l'a laissé.

Tony prit la direction de la sortie du cimetière, talonné par Timothy à la suite de ces quelques mots. Au moment de se séparer sur le parking, car chacun avait sa voiture, Tony adressa encore une courte phrase à son collègue avant leur retour au NCIS, car ils savaient tous deux qu'une fois là haut, ils feraient comme si ce moment n'avait pas existé.

- Je vais bien Tim. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour Abby, elle a vraiment eu un comportement étrange cette semaine.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur bureau, ils trouvèrent leur patron assis derrière le sien. Il les regarda revenir mais ne fit aucune remarque sur leur absence. Hélène lui avait fait la commission, et il avait vu leurs visages fermés, il se fit une idée assez précise de ce qui avait pu se passer entre ses deux agents.


	23. Chapter 23 Tout est de ma faute

Merci beaucoup à Luciaellana et à Misaya67 pour vos reviews. J'ai rajouté le chapitre 21 à ma fiction après avoir écrit la suite et je le trouvais assez risqué, c'est pourquoi vos remarques me font très plaisir.

Je m'excuse pour l'attente de ce chapitre, mais une fois de plus je n'ai plus accès à internet de chez moi.

Ce chapitre est important pour la relation entre Tim et Abby, et j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

Je m'y base sur la relation précédente qu'il y a eu entre eux, et j'espère avoir été claire dans ce que j'ai écrit. Toutefois si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Tout est de ma faute.

Timothy se dirigeait vers chez lui. Il était rentré à D.C. depuis une petite quinzaine de jours, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de discuter avec sa compagne. Elle l'avait soigneusement évité à son retour, et lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux seuls, elle s'était montrée la plus joyeuse possible, évitant tout sujet sérieux de conversation.

Elle avait ensuite multiplié les soirées bowlings avec ses amies nones, elle était allée deux fois au cinéma avec Hélène, qui ne comprenait définitivement plus rien au comportement de son amie, elle avait également passé plusieurs soirées avec une de ses cousines de la Nouvelle Orléans, en visite pour quelques jours à Washington.

Et lorsque McGee avait enfin réussi à la calmer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait cesser son petit jeu auquel il voyait clair, un soir alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans son labo et qu'elle n'avait plus eu aucun échappatoire, son portable avait sonné, annonçant une nouvelle enquête.

Une enquête qui lui avait pris toute une semaine, chose assez rare pour son équipe, qui était très douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Enfin, ils avaient trouvé leur meurtrier, et il pouvait à présent penser à autre chose qu'à cette histoire de meurtres sous forme de chasse au trésor.

Abby l'attendait chez lui, Gibbs lui avait ordonné de rentrer à une heure habituelle, alors que ses agents de terrains devraient restés encore quelques heures.

Il était donc 21 h 30, et la nuit était tombée lorsqu'il posa sa veste sur leur porte manteau, et qu'il laissa ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Ce « chez eux » était en réalité son ancien « chez lui ». Abby y avait amené quelques une de ses affaires, et bien que rien ne soit encore officiel, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans son appartement, le pauvre homme avait toujours du mal à dormir dans un cercueil.

Il trouva Abby confortablement assise dans son canapé, fixant la télévision, et changeant régulièrement de chaîne.

- Il n'y a rien de bien à cette heure-ci, dit Tim en s'approchant.

Il l'embrassa, puis s'installa à ses côtés.

- Je vois ça, ça va faire un quart d'heure que je zappe sans rien voir d'intéressant.

- Alors tu devrais envisager de faire autre chose, suggéra Tim.

- Peut-être. Vous avez vraiment bouclé l'enquête cette fois? Je ne t'attendais plus!

- Je suis désolé de rentrer si tard, mais Gibbs a refusé de nous laisser partir plus tôt, même Ducky a du rester. il n'y a que toi qui ait eu droit à un traitement de faveur, ajouta Tim. Il avait remarqué que son patron avait tendance à protéger Abby ces derniers jours, il devait en savoir plus que lui se dit-il.

- Bien, je vais faire à manger, tu as une préférence avant que je ne commence? Parce que moi des pâtes m'iront très bien. Dit Abby en se levant soudainement, et en gagnant déjà la cuisine.

- Non des pâtes c'est très bien, mais viens là, on à le temps. On mangera plus tard.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant, tout en gardant ses distances. Elle voyait bien que Tim était décidé à lui parler, et que cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, ils avaient déjà attendu trop longtemps.

- Viens t'asseoir, qu'on discute un peu, on ne s'est quasiment pas vu ces quinze derniers jours.

- Je sais, on a été très occupé. Je te promets qu'on rattrapera ça, répondit Abby en lui souriant, déjà prête à se lever de nouveau.

- C'est maintenant que je veux rattraper le temps perdu Abbs, dit Tim alors qu'il se levait. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu fais tout pour m'éviter depuis que je suis rentré de France. Tout le monde au NCIS a remarqué que tu avais changé, et j'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je suis là tu sais.

- Je sais Tim, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de discuter maintenant, je suis fatiguée, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais manger rapidement et aller me coucher, dit la jeune brune alors qu'elle se retournait et repartait en direction de la cuisine.

McGee la rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis et tu me mens ainsi Abs, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda doucement Timothy.

- Non Timmy, tout est de ma faute, je suis désolée, prononça faiblement Abby tout en baissant les yeux.

- Regarde moi.

- Non.

- Pourquoi Abby? Je t'aime, tu le sais, je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Abby, je ne peux rien faire pour toi si tu ne m'aides pas un peu, lui intima-t-il calmement.

- J'ai honte… Lâcha-t-elle finalement, ne supportant pas qu'il la retienne ainsi pour lui faire avouer. Elle voulait fuir.

- Honte? Mais de quoi? Tu n'as rien fais de mal!

- Si Tim, mais tu ne sais pas. J'ai tout cassé, une fois de plus. J'ai refais les mêmes erreurs.

McGee ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait beau tenter de remonter le puzzle dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas où Abby pouvait s'être trompé et pourquoi elle pouvait s'en vouloir autant.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la jeune femme se laissa faire, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant, elle resta stoïque alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Il se dégagea finalement et releva son visage, pour voir des larmes ravager ses joues. Il les essuya de son pouce et la fixa de nouveau dans les yeux, relevant son visage de sa main.

- Parle moi Abby, dis moi ce qui te met dans cet état, je t'aiderais, je te le promets.

- Je ne peux pas Tim, je t'aime trop, et tu me détesteras une fois que je t'aurai tout dit.

- Je te jure le contraire Abs, et puis rien ne pourra être pire entre nous que toutes ces cachotteries.

Abby s'éloigna comme elle put, repoussant Tim, que l'inquiétude gagnait.

- La dernière fois tu m'as laissé tomber Tim, tu m'as laissé toute seule, se résigna la jeune femme, comprenant qu'elle n'y couperait pas ce soir.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Quand Kate était encore là.

- Mais où veux-tu en venir Abby? Est-il vraiment nécessaire de parler de Kate maintenant? Demanda Timothy, lasse.

- Non. Mais la dernière fois elle avait été là pour moi alors que toi tu m'avais quitté, et là, même elle n'est plus là.

- Tu parles de quand nous avons rompu Abby?

Pour simple réponse, la gothique hocha la tête.

- Mais c'était il y a des années.

- Je suis désolée…

McGee commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu. Il était fatigué et voulait que cela cesse, c'est pourquoi il haussa le ton.

- J'en ai marre Abby. Tu vas t'expliquer maintenant. On a rompu il y a onze ans! Et ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'on s'est remis ensemble. Je t'aime Abby, tu n'as pas à douter de ça! On a fait une pause tous les deux, mais à présent c'est terminé.

- Une pause? Tu appelles ça comme ça? Tu ne te souviens même plus de la raison de notre rupture. Dit Abby, immobile, face à Tim, sentant ses dernières forces la lâcher. Elle se sentait désespérée.

Tim ne sut pas réellement ce qu'il devait répondre à cette dernière remarque.

- Si, bien sur que je me souviens Abby. On avait des secrets l'un pour l'autre, et lorsqu'ils ont été dévoilé à notre insu… on a pas su y résister.

La respiration d'Abby s'accéléra.

- Tu appelles ça comme ça? Des secrets?

Tim ne répondit pas, il voyait son amie s'énerver face à lui, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y faire, il fit un pas vers elle, mais se stoppa lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

- On devrait être trois dans cet appartement Tim.

- Abs, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu sais bien. Tu sais que ce qui s'est passé compte pour moi aussi.

- Non, je ne sais plus McGee. On devrait avoir un fils de dix ans, un petit garçon, avec nous, et toi tu as déjà oublié… Lui dit Abby sa voix s'éteignant peu à peu.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était ça qui te troublait autant Abs, je pensais qu'on avait tourné la page. On a perdu cet enfant Abby, on ne peut plus rien y faire, dit McGe, complètement perdu, ne sachant plus comment agir, ses souvenirs reprenant le dessus.

- Mais tu m'as laissé seule après ça Tim, ajouta Abby, tentant de lui faire saisir le sens de ses paroles.

- Comprends moi Abby. Tu ne m'avais même pas dit que tu étais enceinte. Je l'ai appris quand le médecin m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver l'enfant, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il me parlait Abby! Dit Tim en faisant de grands gestes.

- Je n'avais pas osé te le dire, mais je comptais le faire, et puis il y a eu cette fusillade au NCIS… Tu aurais du être là.

- Il m'a fallu du temps pour encaisser le coup Abby.

- Il t'a fallu onze ans!

- Mais je ne pouvais en parler à personne Abbs, tu as refusé que je le dise à qui que ce soit! Même Kate qui t'a aidé ne connaissait pas la réelle cause de tes soucis! Tu venais tout juste d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, on ne devinait encore qu' à peine ta grossesse, tu avais conservé ta taille de guêpe! Comment j'aurais pu deviner que tu attendais un enfant? Encore aujourd'hui personne ne sait que tu as fait une fausse couche.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause.

- Et qu'elle est le rapport avec maintenant? Demanda Tim, toujours face à une Abby stoïque.

Elle se calma doucement. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait de rejeter toute la faute sur ses épaules alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux responsables de ce passé commun, bien qu'elle ait eu du mal à l'admettre ces trois dernières semaines.

- Je suis enceinte Tim, finit elle par avouer.

Timothy resta quelques instants perdu à la regarder. Elle était enceinte. Ils allaient avoir un enfant. Il allait être papa. Il pouvait tourné ça dans tous les sens, il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion qui fit doucement s'étirer ses lèvres, elle était enceinte

- Mais dit quelque chose à la fin! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça! Je n'avais pas envisagé de tomber enceinte Tim! Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que ça veut dire! La peur que j'ai vis-à-vis de la dernière fois? Je préfère encore que tu partes maintenant plutôt que tu me laisses tomber une fois de plus. Je suis désolée d'avoir tout fait capoter encore une fois. Je… Je vais m'en aller, dit elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de McGee.

Il la rattrapa au dernier moment.

- Mais attend Abby. Mais c'est formidable!

Elle resta là à le regarder, écoutant difficilement ce que le jeune homme avait à lui dire, regardant ses yeux briller.

- On va l'élever ensemble cet enfant. Tu verras, tout va très bien se passer, il n'y a pas de raisons!

- Vraiment? Tu ne m'en veux pas? L'interrogea-t-elle, une main toujours sur la poignée de la porte.

- Mais pas du tout! Au contraire! Lâche la porte maintenant! Ajouta Tim dans un sourire. Viens là.

- D'accord, lui répondit-elle souriant faiblement à son tour.

Il lui tendit ses bras, et elle vint s'y nicher doucement.

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir de mon appartement maintenant, je te préviens. Tu es ma prisonnière. Dit Tim en souriant, ému par ce que venait de lui apprendre la jeune femme.

Abby ne put retenir un rire entre deux larmes qu'elle tentait de sécher, se sentant soudainement beaucoup plus légère, rassurée dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas tort, ils allaient s'en sortir. À deux ils y arriveraient.


	24. Chapter 24 Vie privée

Je poste un chapitre dans les temps pour une fois! Encore une fois je remercie ceux qui me postent des reviews, ça me motive!

Le début du chapitre n'est pas très intéressant à mon goût, mais la fin l'est plus.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Vie privée.

Ziva était chez elle. Elle réfléchissait aux derniers événements qui venaient de bousculer sa vie, et à ce dont elle allait devoir faire face dans les mois à suivre. Elle venait de terminer la traduction du troisième chapitre du roman de Tim, et assise à l'unique table de son studio, elle avait les idées vagabondes. Elle avait une foule de choses à faire et à prévoir pour pouvoir organiser son retour. Elle se demandait si elle ne s'en rajoutait pas quelques unes histoire de repousser ce moment qu'elle craignait tant.

Elle décida de se ressaisir. Elle prit un stylo et une feuille qui traînait par là, poussa son travail en cours pour pouvoir se consacrer à une autre activité quelques instants, et elle entreprit de lister tout ce qu'elle devrait avoir fait d'ici huit mois. Enfin, sept mois et demi à présent…

Première chose à faire, démissionner. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Elle aimait son travail et s'y était fait de bons collègues. Mais elle avait surtout du travail en cours. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses auteurs si facilement. Elle allait devoir trouver une bonne raison pour que Stirau cesse de lui donner des contrats, et la laisse quitter sa maison d'édition une fois qu'elle aurait accompli tous ceux qu'elle avait en cours, il lui fallait trouver une bonne excuse, et rapidement.

Il faudrait ensuite qu'elle vende son studio, et qu'elle organise son déménagement. Elle n'avait plus de domicile à Washington, il lui fallait donc en trouver un. Elle demanderait de l'aide à Tim pour ce point là, il lui trouverait un logement, et elle pourrait commencer à y faire envoyer ses affaires avant son départ.

Il lui faudrait de plus économiser un peu d'argent pour toutes ces tâches, mais aussi pour son arrivée à Washington, car elle n'était pas certaine que le NCIS accepte si facilement de la reprendre, lui pardonne ce mensonge qu'elle avait fait durer plus de trois ans.

Elle devrait aussi, une fois arrivée à D.C. faire le tour des administrations et expliquer qu'elle n'était pas morte, se faire faire de nouveaux papiers, à son nom de naissance, car elle ne pourrait pas rester Ava Zivdid une fois de retour en Amérique. Cette étape serait ennuyante pensa-t-elle. Elle devrait se justifier, redonner une dizaine de fois les mêmes explications, et prendre son mal en patiente dans de nombreux bureaux.

Et enfin, pour que son retour aux Etats-Unis soit accepté, elle devrait rendre une visite à son père. Elle appréhendait déjà cette confrontation. Car si elle rentrait chez elle, et qu'il venait à apprendre qu'une certaine Ziva David travaillait de nouveau pour le NCIS, il ne la laisserait pas tranquille. Elle devrait donc se rendre en Israël, et aller expliquer à son père que durant toutes ces années elle s'était cachée, et qu'elle retournait à présent à sa vie d'avant, qu'elle ne lui laissait aucune option sur son nouveau choix. Elle avait accompli sa « mission d'adieu », comme il l'avait appelé, elle ne lui devait plus rien, elle devrait lui faire comprendre pour qu'il n'envoie pas des agents à ses trousses, ce qui ne serait pas simple.

Ziva avait le sentiment d'avoir fait le tour des tâches à accomplir, elle aurait tout juste assez avec ses sept mois et demi pour régler tout cela, se dit elle. Elle préféra éviter de penser à la façon dont elle annoncerait son retour, et à la réaction qu'aurait ses amis, sa famille. Elle penserait plus tard au côté sentimental, car elle aussi, elle serait relativement stressée et chamboulée de les revoir, elle le savait.

* * *

Tim travaillait à son bureau. Il tentait de localiser l'entrepôt où leur trafiquant d'armes avait pu stocker sa marchandise douteuse. Hélène était pendue au téléphone depuis un bon quart d'heure, et sa conversation avec le gérant du bar où avait était vu en dernier lieu l'homme allongé sur la table d'autopsie de leur légiste n'avait plus rien de professionnel, songea-t-il, elle venait de parvenir à se faire inviter à dîner.

Tony quant à lui semblait travailler normalement, bien que Gibbs soit absent pour le moment.

Timothy sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de la veste de son costume marron, et le sortit, il venait de recevoir un sms, constata-t-il. Son téléphone affichait le nom de Ziva. Il se sentit soudainement nerveux, dans cet open-space, visible de tous. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme entrait en contact avec lui depuis son départ. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, se demandant qu'elle heure il pouvait être à Paris alors qu'il n'était que 10 h à Washington. Il vérifia que ses collègues n'avaient pas remarqué son changement de comportement et son stress apparent avant de lire le message.

Ziva prenait de ses nouvelles, lui disait où elle en était dans son travail, et finissait en lui demandant si il pouvait lui accorder un service.

Tim répondit aussitôt, lui demandant de quoi il s'agissait. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il avait cessé de travailler. Son portable vibra de nouveau, et il faillit le perdre des mains tellement il en avait été surpris, il fallait qu'il se calme, et qu'il ne montre pas son trouble.

« Je m'organise pour mon retour à D.C., et j'aimerais que tu me trouves un petit appart, s'il te plait, que je puisse prévoir mon déménagement ».

Une partie de Tim se relaxa à la vue du service demandé. Il savait que cela ne lui serait pas facile, et que ça lui demanderait du temps. Il était déjà difficile de choisir un logement pour soi-même, mais quand celui-ci était pour une personne qui ne pourrait donner son avis… Mais au moins elle était vraiment décidée à revenir pensa McGee, elle serait bientôt là.

Il lui répondit positivement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de recevoir des remerciements de son amie. Il pensa la conversation terminée et se replongea dans son travail, soulagé que ses collègues ne lui aient fait aucune remarque. Mais quelques instants plus tard, son portable vibra une fois de plus, il s'agissait toujours de Ziva.

«Tu es au NCIS?».

Timothy sourit tristement en lisant ce dernier message. Il s'imagina Ziva, quelques instants plus tôt, à hésiter à lui envoyer ce message, et il devinait la question qu'elle y formulait implicitement. Il observa ses collègues à la dérobée une fois de plus avant de taper une réponse à la jeune israélienne, et croisa le regard de Hélène qui en profita pour lui adresser une grimace et lui tirer la langue.

« Oui, à mon bureau. Gibbs est parti se chercher un café. Hélène fait le clown ».

Il sourit et resta à regarder son téléphone une fois le message envoyé, il avait volontairement omis de lui parler de Tony, et il en attendait sa réaction, qui mit quelques instant à arriver.

« Tony n'est pas là? »

« Si, il bosse, tu serais étonnée! »

Il ne reçu pas de message de la jeune femme en retour et considéra cette fois leur conversation réellement terminée. Il se dit que Ziva lui manquait, et qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être dans sa situation. Tim eut alors pour réflexe de modifier le nom correspondant au numéro de Ziva dans le répertoire de son téléphone. Il se dit que si Ziva lui envoyait un message alors qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone sur lui, il allait au devant de graves ennuis. Il hésita sur le nom à mettre, et opta finalement pour « Ava », ainsi il ne mentait qu'à moitié, et personne ne savait qu'il avait rencontré une « Ava » à Paris puisqu'il n'en avait pas parlé.

Timothy se détendit peu à peu après avoir effacé les messages de Ziva, il devait vraiment faire attention, et il se dirigea ensuite vers les toilettes pour hommes, il n'avait qu'à attendre que son ordinateur localise l'entrepôt, rien de bien passionnant.

Hélène attendit que son collègue ait complètement disparu pour se lever, et se diriger vers son bureau.

- Tu as vu Dinozorus, le bleu a presque une vie sociale! Lança-t-elle à mi chemin.

- Tu es dans ton quart d'heure de singerie à ce que je vois, remarqua Tony sans pour autant lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

- Oui. Cet appel avec ce si sympathique gérant de bar m'a requinqué, je me sens en pleine forme, et le récent comportement de McGee m'intrigue.

Hélène se saisit du téléphone, et alla directement consulter les messages de son collègue.

- Laisse ça Hélène, ça ne te regarde pas, intervint Tony.

- J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il venait de passer cinq minutes à envoyer des sms… Toi aussi n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je serai allé dérangé sa vie privée.

- C'est bon Dinozzo, pas besoin de leçon de moral! Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu avais remarqué son activité différente ces cinq dernières minutes.

Hélène marqua une pause.

- Et si je te dis que la mémoire de son téléphone ne contient aucun message reçu depuis hier soir?

Tony leva les yeux et regarda sa partenaire, stoppant toute activité un court instant, cherchant la bonne réponse.

- Il a sûrement dû effacer ses messages, il commence à être habitué à ta perversité.

- Oh c'est gentil Tony, fit elle en imitant une bouille enfantine, nullement vexée.

- C'est vrai que le pauvre est habitué, tu m'as bien préparé le terrain avant mon arrivé.

Tony allait répliquer, mais tout comme Hélène, il fut surpris lorsque le portable de McGee vibra entre les mains de la jeune femme blonde. Elle regarda Tony en souriant, puis lut le message.

- Tu ferais mieux de le reposer immédiatement avant qu'il ne revienne, Craps!

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, troublée par ce qu'elle venait de lire.

- Tu as perdu ta langue? Reprit Tony.

- Non. Dit Hélène en reposant le téléphone où elle l'avait trouvé, et en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau, ne voyant pourtant toujours pas Tim revenir.

- De qui est le message?

- Rien, d'intéressant, sa sœur, mentit Hélène. Le bleu n'a définitivement pas de vie sociale.

Tony sourit et se replongea dans son travail, tandis qu'Hélène, elle, se creusait les méninges.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. « Merci pour tout Tim. Ziva.». Un prénom pareil, dans leur pays, ce n'était pas du tout fréquent, il était impensable que McGee connaisse deux « Zivas». Mais si cette Ziva qui venait de lui envoyer ce message était réellement son ancienne collègue, Hélène ne comprenait plus rien. Ziva David était pourtant censée être morte… Elle avait pris sa place!

Pour en avoir le cœur net, Hélène décida de tracer ce message, et de voir d'où il provenait.

Timothy revint entre temps, nonchalant. Hélène l'observa, se demandant ce que pouvait bien cacher son collègue. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse ainsi leur cacher des choses. Il ne remarqua pas les regards que lui lançait sa collègue, et la jeune femme continua de se questionner, jusqu'à ce que son ordinateur n'émette le bip caractéristique d'un résultat obtenu. Personne ne bougea à l'entente de ce bruit devenu habituel, et Hélène examina les résultats.

Le sms reçu par son collègue provenait d'un portable acheté au nom d'Ava Zivdid deux ans plus tôt, et avait été envoyé de France, plus précisément de Paris. Hélène restait dans le trouble. Une jeune femme, habitant Paris, se nommant Ava Zivdid envoyait un message relativement intime à McGee, et signait sous le nom de Ziva.

Hélène fronça les sourcils quelques instants, puis lança une recherche sur Ava Zivdid dans son ordinateur. Les résultats apparurent, restreints. La jeune femme n'avait pas de casier judiciaire, et semblait vivre une vie de parfaite citoyenne. Un détail attira l'attention de l'agent du NCIS. Ava Zivdid travaillait dans une maison d'édition parisienne. Hélène tenta de se creuser les méninges et de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Tim au sujet de son récent voyage en France concernant la traduction de son roman. Il lui semblait bien qu'il s'agissait de sa maison d'édition.

Un doute prit alors la jeune femme. Elle prit un stylo et écrivit sur une feuille « Ava Zivdid », séparé par un point d'interrogation de « Ziva David ». Elle se sentait attirée par ce mystère et ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce message avait attisé sa curiosité.

Soit il s'agissait de deux personnes totalement différentes, et Tim avait rencontré Ava à Paris, soit…

Un éclair de lucidité apparut chez Hélène. Ava Zivdid, Ziva David… Ava Zivdid n'était autre qu'un anagramme de Ziva David. Hélène en était à présent persuadée, il s'agissait bien là de la Ziva David qui avait occupé sa place trois ans auparavant. Tim venait de recevoir un sms de cette femme, normalement décédée.

Elle leva la tête et regarda Timothy, perplexe. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien? Et depuis quand était-il en contact avec Ziva, dont Hélène ne savait que peu de choses? Elle resta ainsi à le fixer plusieurs minutes, pensive. Tout lui paraissait soudainement très flou dans cette histoire.


	25. Chapter 25 Recoller les morceaux

Bonjour! Voici le chapitre suivant. Ce n'est pas un chapitre que j'adore mais je trouvais qu'il devait être là pour marquer le tournant de l'histoire. J'aurai pu couper ma fic en deux parties et débuter la seconde partie ici. Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Hélène, vous la retrouverez vite!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Recoller les morceaux.

La valise noire de Timothy était posée dans l'entrée depuis de longues minutes mais son propriétaire ne se décidait toujours pas à la prendre et à quitter son appartement. Il n'avait pas touché à cette valise depuis six mois à quelques jours près, et il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre de nouveau en France. En effet, six mois étaient passés depuis son retour de Paris. Six mois durant lesquels les enquêtes s'étaient multipliées, et le ventre d'Abby s'était arrondi.

Tim et Abby avait profité au maximum de ces quelques mois. La jeune femme lui avait avoué tardivement sa grossesse, et McGee n'avait donc plus eu que deux trimestres pour se faire à l'idée d'être père. Mais cela lui avait suffit, et depuis 9 jours, il accomplissait ce rôle à merveille. Leur petite fille était née 15 jours avant terme, ce qui n'avait pas déplu à Timothy, qui n'avait eu qu'une peur avant cet événement, que sa fille naisse alors qu'il serait à Paris, si loin d'Abby et de sa fille.

Il se demandait toutefois si il n'aurait pas préféré qu'elle attende son retour pour pointer le bout de son nez, car c'était à présent un calvaire pour lui d'abandonner les deux femmes qui faisaient son bonheur, même si ce n'était que pour deux jours.

Deux jours, se répétait-il. A peine quelques heures… Juste une nuit… Chez Ziva qui plus est! Il allait pouvoir revoir son amie, qui lui avait gentiment proposé d'éviter des frais d'hôtel. Et puis il n'avait pas le choix. Ziva avait terminé la traduction de son roman, il devait se rendre à Paris. Il devait aller annoncer à Ziva la bonne nouvelle! Il avait préféré ne rien lui dire par téléphone, car comme pour le reste des membres de l'équipe, il voulait voir son visage lorsqu'elle apprendrait que Abby et lui étaient dorénavant parents, il ne voulait surtout pas manquer ça.

Abby se montrait d'ailleurs bien plus courageuse que lui fasse à la situation. Sa princesse dans les bras, elle faisait tout pour le rassurer et le laisser s'en aller l'esprit léger. C'est elle qui devrait stresser, lui disait-elle. Mais elle savait que toute l'équipe arriverait dès le moindre problème, ne cessait-elle pas de lui répéter.

Timothy parti finalement à contre cœur, n'ayant qu'une hâte, repasser le pas de sa porte dans l'autre sens.

* * *

Ziva le retrouva directement dans le bureau de Mr Stirau en fin d'après-midi. Le retard de son avion ne leur avait pas permis de se voir auparavant, et ils durent se contenter d'un franc sourire pour leurs retrouvailles.

Ce que Timothy considérait comme des banalités administratives dura deux bonnes heures. Il se contentait pourtant d'approuver, remarquant que Ziva avait très bien fait son travail. Il se demandait combien de temps il serait resté assis sur cette chaise face au bureau de l'éditeur si il n'avait pas été satisfait, et si il avait été mécontent de la traduction de son roman. Mr Stirau reçu finalement un coup de téléphone, et quitta son bureau quelques instants, prenant à peine le temps de demander à Tim et Ziva si une pause ne les dérangeait pas, il avait une affaire urgente à régler.

Tim se tourna alors vers Ziva et lui sourit une fois de plus.

- Tu vas bien? Ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu!

Une légère gène était présente entre les deux amis. Ils avaient déjà passé le cap houleux et sensible des explications, et quelques sms avaient traversés l'atlantique depuis leur dernière visite, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux là, face à face, ils ne savaient pas par quoi commencer. Ils devaient à présent reprendre leur relation d'amitié là où ils l'avaient laissé, et recréer ce lien qu'ils avaient construit en travaillant ensemble toutes ces années, et ce n'était pas le plus simple.

- Oui. J'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps! Et maintenant que je boucle mes derniers contrats, je vois la date approcher, et je stress… Mais toi tu as l'air d'aller très bien!

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point!

- Et pourquoi tant de joie?

- Tu ne me croiras pas. Dit Tim, prenant un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspense.

- Je vais me montrer menaçante Tim! Je n'ai pas perdu la main tu sais! Dit elle en lui lançant un regard noir, comme elle pouvait le faire autrefois lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient au bureau. Ces instants lui man manquaient.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, le nargua t'il. Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire par téléphone, je voulais voir ta réaction…

- Ça doit être relativement important dans ce cas.

- En effet, je suis papa, répondit-il.

- Papa? Abby et toi avez eu un enfant? S'étonna Ziva.

- Oui, une magnifique petite fille.

- Et comment s'appelle t'elle?

- Elina. C'est Abs qui a choisi… Mais ça lui va très bien.

- Je suis ravie pour vous deux! J'ai hâte de voir sa bouille! Abby ne doit plus tenir en place!

- En effet, mais Elina n'est pas elle non plus de tout repos. Elle a l'énergie de sa mère.

Un léger silence se fit, avant que Tim reprenne.

- Ton appartement est prêt, il t'attend. Il est près du NCIS, et assez spacieux. Plus que ton studio actuel en tout cas!

- Merci pour tout McGee.

- Tu as l'air de bien appréhender ton retour, remarqua Tim, lisant le stress de Ziva dans ses yeux.

- Je me demande comment ils vont réagir. Et puis je me demande si Gibbs va accepter de me reprendre au NCIS, et je n'ai toujours pas trouver d'excuse valable pour démissionner d'ici, et tout quitter, sans vraiment disparaître cette fois… J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant qui fait ses premiers pas dans l'école des grands.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai compris les choses, et je suis sûr qu'ils en feront autant. Et puis pour l'excuse, tu as pourtant de l'imagination!

- Mais là je sèche… Et puis il faudrait que je cesse de travailler dès maintenant, si je veux être à Washington dans un mois, car j'ai encore de nombreux détails à régler.

- Tu peux repousser ton arrivée de quelques jours… Tu n'es plus à ça près je pense.

- Non. Si je fais ça je n'aurai plus le courage de revenir, avoua Ziva. J'ai déjà acheté mon billet d'avion, pour ne pas pouvoir faire marche arrière. Je me connais, j'en serais capable.

- Tu es très prévoyante!

- Oui… Lâcha Ziva dans un soupire.

- J'ai bien une idée… Reprit Tim après un léger silence.

- Laquelle?

- Abby a pris un congés de maternité, elle ne travaille plus depuis un mois et demi. Tu pourrais dire que tu es enceinte.

Ziva regarda Tim avec de grands yeux.

- Moi? Enceinte?

- Oui. Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir que c'est faux et que tu es toujours célibataire.

- Merci Tim…

- Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, répondit-il confus.

- Je sais. Mais si je veux pour pouvoir partir dès la semaine prochaine en congés de maternité, Il faudrait déjà que je sois bien enceinte, et que ça se remarque Tim.

- Tu ne peux pas leur dire que tu en profites pour rentrer chez toi en Amérique? Que tu veux rejoindre un petit ami laissé en Amérique?

- Je leur ai dit que je n'avais plus de famille aux Etats-Unis. Mais c'est une idée super Tim, je peux dire qu'il me reste un peu de famille éloignée, et que je profite d'attendre un enfant pour retourner auprès du peu de famille qu'il me reste, car au fond je savais que je ne resterais pas toujours en France.

- Et bien voilà, tu l'as ton excuse!

- Merci beaucoup Timmy! Vraiment! Sans toi je ne m'en sortirais pas.

- De rien. Je ne suis pas ton ami pour rien.

Ziva allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle aperçut son patron qui revenait, le téléphone à la main. Il valait mieux éviter que celui-ci voit l'ampleur de leur complicité.

- Excusez-moi, il s'agissait d'un appel urgent.

Mr Stirau s'assit derrière son bureau et tenta de reprendre les choses là où il s'était arrêté. Il leva finalement les yeux vers son employé, et demanda à Ziva.

- Où en étions-nous Melle Zivdid?

- Il ne restait plus qu'à signer les accords de fin de contrat, nous avions terminé.

- Bien, répondit l'éditeur.

Il se saisit de quelques feuilles qu'il tendit à Timothy, sur lesquelles il apposa sa signature à plusieurs reprises. Les formalités furent finalement terminées, et tout le monde se leva. Timothy avait déjà fait quelques pas en direction de la porte de sortie quand Ziva s'adressa à Mr Stirau.

- Je peux vous parlez quelques instants Mr Stirau?

- Oui, je peux vous accordez quelques minutes. Répondit-il tout en jetant un œil à sa montre.

- Merci. J'arrive Tim, on se retrouve à mon bureau?

- D'accord, à tout de suite, dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui, se doutant du sujet de conversation qu'allait avoir Ziva et Stirau.

Mr Stirau se rassit derrière son bureau, et questionna la jeune femme.

- Que se passe-t-il? Un problème?

- En quelque sorte. « Deep six » était mon dernier contrat en cours, et maintenant que celui-ci est terminé, j'aimerais rentrer en Amérique.

- Comment ça « rentrer en Amérique »? Vous me demandez quelques jours de vacances?

- Pas réellement non, je viens pour vous donnez ma démission Mr Stirau.

- Votre démission! Vous comptez rentrer définitivement aux Etats-Unis? Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Rien de grave, rassurez-vous, j'ai aimé travailler ici dans le monde de l'édition, mais j'ai toujours su que je ne resterai pas en France.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais m'arranger pour me débrouiller sans vous en attendant de trouver quelqu'un pour reprendre votre poste.

- Merci.

- Je peux tout de même savoir pourquoi vous choisissez de rentrer maintenant chez vous Melle Zivdid, avoir un justificatif. Car vous me donnez là de la paperasse supplémentaire.

Ziva sourit légèrement.

- Oui, je suis enceinte de trois mois, et le père de cet enfant vit en Amérique. Je rentre chez moi fonder ma famille, dit Ziva, se rappelant d'être précise lorsqu'elle mentait, et se disant que cela n'était pas tout à fait faux. Elle s'en allait à Washington recoller les morceaux avec ceux qui comptait le plus pour elle, refonder sa famille de cœur.

Elle sortit du bureau de celui qui était à présent son ancien patron, et rejoignit Tim, se disant que cette fois, elle ne pouvait vraiment plus reculer.


	26. Chapter 26 Une clio rouge

Aïe aïe aïe! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence! Pour m'excuser vous aurez deux chapitres ce week-end. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Une clio rouge.

Les deux amis étaient tranquillement assis dans un café. Un doux rayon de soleil venait chatouiller les pavés de la rue où il se trouvait, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation des grands boulevards parisiens en cette fin d'après-midi. La fraîcheur de ce soir d'hiver y faisait frissonner quelques passants qui marchaient d'un pas légèrement pressé, s'arrêtant rarement dans les magasins particuliers de cette rue où Timothy et Ziva partageaient un café tout en bavardant tranquillement.

- Alors cette fois tout est prêt?

- Oui! Lâcha Ziva dans un léger soupire qui montrait le léger stress qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de de nouveau fouler le sol américain d'ici 14 jours.

- Mes papiers sont en règles, mon studio est quasiment vide, je vis avec la seule compagnie de ma valise depuis quelques jours, reprit la jeune femme.

- Tu as déjà fait tes bagages! S'étonna Tim en prenant sa tasse de café.

- Oui, je pars après-demain. Je fais un détour par Israël, expliqua Ziva.

Tim eut du mal à avaler correctement sa gorgée de café, surprit par la dernière remarque de son amie.

- Que vas-tu y faire? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Faire comprendre à mon père que je ne suis pas morte, et que cette fois son pion favori s'émancipe totalement, dit-elle avec un sourire pour cacher sa gêne et son appréhension.

Tim la regarda, de la compassion dans le regard.

- J'espère que tout va bien se passer. Tu sais où tu vas te loger?

- Ne t'inquiète pas tant Tim. Je suis israélienne tu sais, j'ai vécu plus de vingt ans à Tel-Aviv. Crois moi, je connais cette ville.

- Fais tout de même attention à toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu y laisses vraiment ta peau cette fois, je m'en voudrais trop.

- Je surveillerais mes arrières, promis, lui répondit Ziva, comprenant l'importance qu'avait cette dernière remarque pour l'américain.

Elle but une gorgée de sa tasse de café avant de reprendre.

- Il me reste une bonne amie d'enfance dans le quartier où j'habitais quand ma mère était encore là. Elle m'avait accueilli à bras ouvert lors de mon dernier séjour en Israël. Je pense que je vais une fois de plus lui demander cette faveur.

- Elle sait que tu es en vie? Questionna Tim, après avoir but la dernière goutte de son café.

- Non. Confessa Ziva, avant de se taire quelques instants. Je pense qu'elle sera moins surprise que toi de me revoir. Elle sait ce qu'est un attentat et une mission dans la bande de Gaza, elle connaît le Mossad et la situation d'Israël, les difficultés que j'ai avec mon père, je pense qu'elle comprendra facilement, et que ça ne pourra que lui faire plaisir de me revoir.

- Bien. Alors quand et à quel heure est-ce que je viens te chercher à l'aéroport de Washington, en un seul morceau? Parce que je ne te laisserai pas prendre un taxi Ziva.

- Le 23 janvier à 17 h. Terminal 5, normalement. Je te préviendrai en cas de changement.

- Tu arriveras directement d'Israël?

- Oui, je passe 11 jours à Tel-Aviv.

- Bien.

Ziva regarda celui qui redeviendrait bientôt son collègue, elle l'espérait, puis finit à son tour sa tasse de café. Elle avait hâte.

Suite à cela, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, et Ziva raccompagna son ami chez elle. Il y prit ses affaires, puis se fit conduire à l'aéroport. Il reprit la conversation dans la voiture de Ziva, surprit par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- Tu ne roules pas plus vite?

Ziva rit doucement, tout en jetant un œil dans son rétroviseur.

- Non. J'ai du m'adapter à la conduite parisienne, qui n'est pas la plus douce, pour éviter de me faire repérer et m'attirer des embrouilles. Mais ne rêves pas trop, certaines choses ne s'oublient pas.

McGee se renfonça dans son siège.

- C'est comme le vélo, hein… Et que va devenir ta voiture après-demain?

- Un heureux concours de circonstances me permet de la donner à Sarah.

- Blémont?

- Oui Tim, dit elle en le regardant un instant. La sienne est tombée en panne la semaine dernière. Elle a eu vent de mon départ, et je lui ai donc proposé de reprendre ma clio. Ça nous arrange toutes les deux.

- D'accord.

Ziva prit la sortie d'autoroute et ralentit sur la voix de décélération, ils arrivaient à l'aéroport.

- Tu as revu Sarah? demanda Ziva.

- Oui, on s'est croisés dans un des couloirs de la maison d'édition.

- Et alors?

- On s'est dit bonjour, et quelques formalités. Rien de bien croustillant.

- C'est une fille gentille tu sais, elle agit rarement comme elle l'a fait avec toi.

- Tu me rassures. En tout cas heureusement que je n'ai pas craqué face à ses avances, car j'aurais été beau sinon face à Abby, une fois rentré, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte.

- Tu n'aurais jamais craqué Tim, tu es bien trop honnête et fidèle pour ça, le rassura Ziva.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, garée sur le parking de l'aéroport, et Tim prit sa valise noire du coffre de la clio rouge. Les deux amis se serrèrent un court un instant dans leur bras, puis chacun reprit sa route. Les au revoirs ne durèrent pas un instant de plus, chacun sachant que dans 14 jours ils seraient de nouveau réunis. Il voyait cette séparation comme un simple au revoir de quelques heures, ils refusaient de se dire adieu, de plus qu'une autre voiture, qui générait déjà un bouchon, klaxonnait fortement pour savoir si elle pouvait récupérer la place de parking.

Ziva pesta dans sa langue maternelle, et se remit derrière le volant, prenant la route qui la mènerait jusqu'à son studio.

* * *

Une clio rouge se gara soigneusement sur la parking d'Orly sud, la conductrice prenant son temps pour faire un créneau correct. Une jeune femme blonde en sortit et se dirigea vers le coffre pour en sortir deux valises, tandis qu'une deuxième prenait son temps pour descendre du siège passager.

- Tu n'as pas l'air pressée de prendre cet avion, remarqua Sarah.

- Si… Je me demande juste quand je reviendrai ici, répondit Ziva.

- Tu as intérêt à venir nous rendre visite Ava. Et puis sourit! Tu ne rentres même pas encore chez toi, tu vas aller te faire dorer une semaine sous le soleil d'Israël. Des vacances, c'est toujours agréable.

- Tu sais, en Israël aussi il fait froid l'hiver, reprit Ziva en s'emparant de ses bagages.

- Tu y es déjà allée?

- Oui. Mais c'est compliqué à expliquer.

- Ok. Il n'empêche que moi j'aurais choisi les Caraïbes si j'avais pu m'accorder dix jours de vacances, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Sarah.

- Je vais avoir des choses déplaisantes à faire là bas Sarah, ce ne sera pas vraiment des vacances.

- Des choses déplaisantes? Fais attention à toi et au bébé Ava! Sarah soupira. Alors on se quitte ici?

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais aimé les adieux prolongés sur les quais de gare ou d'embarquement, dit Ziva.

- D'accord.

Sarah sourit à Ava en la regardant, légèrement triste de la quitter. La jeune israélienne répondit à son sourire, puis la prit dans ses bras, peinée elle aussi de quitter son amie, qui inconsciemment l'avait soutenu durant ces quatre années passées en France. Ziva s'était refait une vie en France, s'était attachée à certaines personnes, et partir, même si elle le voulait, n'était pas si simple.

- Merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis mon arrivée en France. Je pense que je ne m'en serais pas si bien sortie sans toi, reprit Ziva.

- Merci à toi d'avoir été mon amie.

Sarah s'écarta.

- Allez, à bientôt, ajouta-t-elle, alors que Ziva se saisissait de ses deux valises.

Elle sourit une dernière fois à Sarah, ne prenant pas la peine d'ajouter quelques mots. Elle ne trouvait pas la force de lui répondre, de ne pas lui dire « à bientôt » mais « adieu », et de lui mentir une fois de plus. Sarah était réellement devenue une amie pour elle, et la jeune femme allait lui manquer. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui confier la vérité, et véritablement lui parler à cœur ouvert, mais il ne valait mieux pas gâcher leur relation maintenant, en lui avouant ce mensonge qu'elle avait fait durer quasiment quatre années.

Ziva tira ses valises et pénétra dans l'aéroport continuellement noir de monde. Une nouvelle vie commençait maintenant pour elle. Une fois de pus elle quittait une vie qu'elle avait mis presque quatre ans à se construire. Elle tournait une page, et allait encore devoir faire preuve de courage.

Mais elle ne repartait pas de zéro, pensa-t-elle en enregistrant son billet pour Israël. Bien au contraire, elle allait retrouver une vie qu'elle avait mise entre parenthèses et tenté d'oublier du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu depuis ses premiers pas sur le sol français.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir être elle-même, pleinement, même libérée de son père cette fois-ci. Enfin, ce point n'était pas encore tout à fait réglé, se reprit-elle en soupirant. Elle enregistra ensuite ses bagages, et commença à penser à son arrivée dans la ville de sa naissance. Une lourde épreuve l'y attendait. Elle le savait, et elle l'appréhendait fortement.

Lorsqu'elle monta dans l'avion et fut installée dans son siège, Ziva ouvrit la poche intérieure de son sac à main. Elle en sortie sa carte d'identité, son passeport et son permis de conduire et tous ses autres papiers au nom d'Ava Zivdid qu'elle avait acquis durant son séjour en France. Elle les déchira un à un d'un geste décidé, et les remplaça par des papiers similaires, mais cette fois, tous au nom de Ziva David. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, elle se dit qu'elle était enfin de retour. Elle repensa au moment où pour la première fois elle avait foulé le sol français sous sa fausse identité, persuadée que jamais elle ne reverrait ses amis, et bien triste à cette idée. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis ce jour là.


	27. Chapter 27 ça va mieux?

Comme promis voici le second chapitre.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Ça va mieux?

Des résidus de neige salis par les passants étaient encore visibles le long des trottoirs. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et les ombres des maisons débutaient leur danse d'une nuit, bien qu'il ne soit que 17 h dans les rues de Tel-Aviv.

Ziva, assise à l'arrière d'un taxi, et confortablement installée dans son siège, même si elle aurait préféré aller se dégourdir un peu après toutes ces heures de vol, avait la tête penchée vers la vitre. Elle contemplait cette ville qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans à peu de choses près. Celle qui l'avait vu naître, puis grandir, et par la suite comprendre ce qui était bon pour elle et ce qui ne l'était pas. Les rues avaient changées, mais au fond, elle savait que Tel-Aviv était toujours la même.

Elle regardait tous ces israéliens sur les trottoirs et se demandait lequel d'entre eux était un terroriste qui possédait une bombe cachée sous son long manteau d'hiver, lequel irait trafiquer cette nuit dans les quartiers sombres, lequel appartenait au Mossad, ou encore lequel n'était qu'un banal israélien qui tentait de se faire sa place dans ce monde de brutes.

Elle était nostalgique. Elle aurait aimé retrouver ses yeux d'enfant, et revoir cette ville comme elle la voyait autrefois alors que sa main serrait encore celle de sa mère, quand toutes deux se rendaient au marché par de fraîches matinées.

Ziva sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle fut surprise dans sa rêverie par le conducteur du taxi qui lui demanda où il devait se rendre, maintenant que de l'aéroport, ils étaient arrivés à Tel-Aviv.

Elle hésita un instant sur sa réponse. Elle n'irait pas voir son père avant plusieurs jours. Elle voulait profiter de sa nouvelle liberté, et se préparer à l'idée de pénétrer au QG du Mossad pour aller y trouver son père, Mr le Directeur. Elle connaissait bien l'adresse de quelques hôtels, également celle de son amie Mélia.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis indiqua finalement l'adresse d'un hôtel au conducteur, surprise par son aisance à parler sa langue maternelle alors qu'elle ne l'avait que très rarement employée ces quatre dernières années. Elle n'avait rien perdu. Cette langue lui rappelait qui elle était, et l'aidait à intégrer le fait qu'elle était redevenue Ziva David, avec ses forces et ses faiblesse, ses combats, et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de mentir sur qui elle était, ni sur ses origines. Elle pouvait librement être celle qu'elle était devenue.

Une fois dans sa chambre d'hôtel elle en fit le tour rapidement, puis posa ses deux valises dans un coin. Elle en ouvrit une rapidement et se saisit de sa trousse de toilette. Elle prit une douche qu'elle fit durer quelques minutes de plus que nécessaire, puis elle se coucha directement, sans prendre le temps de programmer son réveil, fatiguée par toutes les émotions que généraient son retour.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain aux alentours de 9 h, elle partit courir dans un parc qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle déjeuna ensuite au restaurant de son hôtel, puis alla flâner dans les rues de Tel-Aviv en début d'après-midi, renouant doucement avec son passé, réapprenant à aimer cette Israël dépourvue du Mossad.

Elle rentra à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi, et après être restée indécise de trop longues minutes à son goût, Ziva se saisit de son téléphone portable. Elle composa le numéro de Mélia, espérant qu'elle n'en avait pas changé, puis plaça l'appareil contre son oreille, écoutant les bips réguliers résonner chacun leur tour durant un temps qui lui parut infini, mais paradoxalement, aussi extrêmement court, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allo.

Ziva tarda à répondre. Son amie avait décroché, elle n'avait plus aucun choix, plus aucune possibilité d'échappatoire.

- Shalom Mélia.

Ziva sentit à cet instant le doute prendre son amie d'enfance, puisqu'elle aussi tarda à répondre. Elle compris que celle-ci l'avait reconnu au son de sa voix, et qu'elle devait en ce moment même être tiraillée entre ce qu'elle vivait et ce que sa conscience lui criait, ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre.

- Shalom.

L'absence de nom suite à ce « shalom » fit doucement sourire Ziva.

- Je te dérange Mélia? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Tout est relatif. Combien coûte une conversation téléphonique avec le monde de l'au-delà?

- Tu n'as pas changé d'humour.

- Non, répondit simplement Mélia.

Ziva laissa le silence s'installer, mais Mélia le rompit.

- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu m'appelles alors qu'on te croyait morte? Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourrée?

- A vrai dire, si j'étais toi, je demanderais plutôt dans quel pétrin, mon père, m'a encore fourrée, précisa Ziva, entraînant un soupir de Mélia.

- Tu n'en as pas encore fini avec lui? Que te veut-il encore?

- Rien de bien méchant cette fois, il croit toujours que je sui décédée, expliqua Ziva à son amie, qui se détendit légèrement à l'autre bout du fil.

- Alors que se passe-t-il?

- Et bien, pour faire simple, il y a trois ans je ne suis pas morte dans la bande de Gaza, bien que mon père s'en soit vite persuadé. Je l'ai appris après que la nouvelle soit parvenue jusqu'en Amérique. J'ai donc passé les trois dernières années à vivre sous une fausse identité à Paris, voyant par là un moyen de me libérer de mon père. D'être une jeune étrangère tout juste arrivée en France, et non l'officier David, fille du directeur du Mossad. Seulement aujourd'hui… J'aimerais rentrer en Amérique.

- Je peux comprendre. Tu es à Paris? Demanda Mélia.

- Non. Je rentre à Washington dans huit jours. Mais avant cela, je dois passer prévenir mon père de mon retour. Je suis à Tel-Aviv, dans un hôtel.

- Et l'hôtel coûte cher de nos jours, même en Israël…

Les lèvres de Ziva s'étirèrent. La jeune femme était heureuse de retrouver sa plus vieille amie comme elle l'avait quitté. Avec humour et sans rancune.

- Tu comprends toujours tout aussi vite…

- Allez, dépêche toi, ça fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, on a du temps à rattraper. Je n'ai pas changé d'adresse.

- Merci.

- De rien, c'est ça une amie, répondit Mélia, qui entendait toute la sincérité qui transparaissait dans ce simple merci.

La conversation se termina là, et Ziva raccrocha. Un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Elle régla sa note, puis monta en direction de chez son amie d'enfance. La jeune femme était tout de même étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait pris les choses, et du peu d'informations dont elle s'était contentée. Pour l'instant… Comme si elle avait toujours attendu son retour. Mais bien entendu, elle s'en doutait, de plus amples informations lui seraient bientôt nécessaire. La jeune femme aimait la façon que pouvait avoir son amie de la materner. Elle avait appris à prendre soin de Ziva, sachant qu'elle devait être la seule à se soucier de son bien être aux vues du monde dans lequel elle évoluait.

Le taxi la déposa devant l'entrée de la petite maison en centre ville où Ziva était souvent venue boire le café, avant de devenir cette autre pendant plusieurs années. Elle sonna à la porte, une valise à chaque main, se demandant ce qu'était devenue Mélia.

Une jeune brune aux yeux noirs profonds, légèrement plus grande que Ziva lui ouvrit. Les deux israéliennes se regardèrent, puis se sourirent, enfin, Mélia s'empara des deux valises noires.

- Suis moi, le café est chaud, dit elle en invitant Ziva à pénétrer chez elle.

Le sourire de Ziva s'agrandit. Elle passa devant ses valises, posées au pied d'un escalier qui menait aux chambres à l'étage, puis arriva dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit face à Mélia, deux tasses de café noir et une boîte de biscuits étaient déjà posés sur la table.

- Je suis contente que tu m'accueilles ainsi, que tu ne m'en veuilles pas, lui dit Ziva en s'asseyant et en goûtant à son café.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais? Je sais de quoi est capable ton père. Et puis je ne vais pas faire la tête le jour où on m'annonce que ma meilleure amie ressuscite!

- C'est vrai, c'est une façon de voir les choses, répondit Ziva dans un sourire.

- En tout cas, tu as meilleure mine que quand on s'est quittée. Bien que tu sembles un peu sur les nerfs, analysa Mélia.

- Oui, je suis heureuse d'être là, d'être moi, et de petit à petit retrouver tous les gens qui ont de l'importance pour moi. Mais j'ai toujours de l'appréhension vis-à-vis de leur réactions face à mon retour d'outre tombe, expliqua Ziva.

- Je comprends. Je pense que si j'étais toi je ne tiendrais pas en place. Mais pourquoi rentres-tu maintenant? Reprit Mélia après avoir but une gorgée de son café, la curiosité s'avérant plus forte que la retenue qu'on lui avait éduqué.

- A Paris j'ai croisé McGee, un membre de mon équipe du NCIS, par hasard. Il m'a vu, m'a persuadé.

- Le face à face n'a pas du être simple!

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Ziva dans une drôle de grimace qui déclencha le rire de Mélia.

- Et tu as déjà retrouvé ton beau parleur italien? Demanda Mélia tout en prenant un biscuit.

- De qui parles-tu? Répondit Ziva tentant vainement de feindre l'innocence.

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi Mademoiselle David! La dernière fois que tu es venue en Israël tu n'as pas cessé de me parler de lui Ziva.

- Vraiment? Dit- elle en baissant la tête, noyant son regard dans les ténèbres de son café.

Elle la releva quelques instants plus tard face à l'absence de réponse de son amie. Ziva constata alors qu'elle la fixait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas encore revu, confessa finalement Ziva.

- Tu le verras à Washington? Insista Mélia.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Et mis à par ton père, c'est cette partie là de ton retour que tu appréhendes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?

Pour seule réponse, Ziva hocha la tête.

- Tu n'as plus eu aucun contact avec lui ces quatre dernières années? Demanda la plus grande des deux.

- Aucun. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'est la veille au soir de mon départ, ajouta Ziva.

- Tu ne lui avais rien dit, mais vous aviez fait l'amour, finit Mélia à sa place.

- Très bien inspecteur Mélia! Lança ironiquement Ziva. Un sans fautes pour cette enquête, une fois de plus!

- Sans blagues Ziva… la reprit Mélia, s'apercevant de toute la tension que retenait son amie.

- Sans blagues? J'étais dans ses bras quand il s'est endormi, et j'avais totalement disparu de sa vie quand il s'est réveillé. Comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse quand je vais me trouver face à lui à Washington? Il va me rejeter comme il pense que je l'ai fais avec lui il y a presque quatre ans. Il doit penser que je me suis bien moquée de lui, que j'ai bien joué ave ses sentiments. C'est vrai que c'est un beau parleur, mais c'était bien plus que ça cette nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, et je sais qu'on en a tous les deux conscience. Je vais arriver complètement folle de lui après ces quatre années à avoir tenter vainement de l'oublier, pour faire face à un homme qui sera devenu un étranger pour moi, et qui sera passé à autre chose, qui se sera construit une vie dont je ne fais plus partie.

Ziva s'emportait peu à peu.

-Qui ne voudra plus de moi après tout le mal que je lui ai fait, qui contrairement à moi, n'aura plus aucun sentiment pour moi, et qui m'enverra balader comme un vulgaire objet, reprit Ziva.

- Ça va mieux? Demanda Mélia face à ce long discours, en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

- Pardon? Répondit Ziva, interloquée.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux? Reprit Mélia en reposant sa tasse sur la table et en approchant son visage de celui de Ziva.

- Oui.

- Tant mieux, c'était le but.

Mélia se leva, contourna la table, et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui se leva à son tour.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu aurais fait une excellente psychologue?

- Je crois que tu as déjà du me le dire plusieurs fois.

Mélia prit un instant Ziva dans ses bras après cette tirade qui l'avait bouleversé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ziva, si il t'aime comme tu l'aimes, il te pardonnera.

- C'est toute la question…

Mélia s'écarta et essuya une larme solitaire qui glissait sur la joue gauche de Ziva, tout en lui souriant.

- Allez, ça va bien se passer, dit-elle en s'écartant.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- J'ai raison Ziva, j'ai toujours raison, lança Mélia pour toute réponse. Va t'installer, pendant ce temps là je vais chercher mon fils à la crèche, ajouta-t-elle. L'heure c'est l'heure…

- Ton fils? demanda Ziva surprise.

- Et oui Ziva, tout le monde n'a pas mit sa vie entre parenthèses pendant quatre ans.

Mélia claqua la porte de sa maison derrière elle, et Ziva resta quelques instants à la fixer bêtement. C'était agréable de retrouver ses amis pensa-t-elle, bien qu'une légère jalousie du bonheur que c'était construit son amie lui pinçait le cœur au même moment. Elle aurait aimé elle aussi avoir une belle porte de bois à fermer à clef tous les soirs, ainsi que des horaires de crèche à respecter. Mais on ne fait pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Elle avait retrouvé son amie et c'était déjà bien pour le moment. Car savoir Mélia à ses cotés était un grand soulagement pour l'israélienne, elle avait toujours su la consoler et lui redonner le sourire.


	28. Chapter 28 Il était temps

Bonjour! Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ait autant plus et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews! ça me fait toujours très plaisir!

Ce chapitre est plus court, au départ il ne formait qu'un avec le suivant, mais ça faisait un très long chapitre, alors j'ai préféré couper en deux.

Vous allez retrouver Hélène!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Il était temps.

Timothy était rentré à D.C. depuis quatre jours. Il avait repris son poste au NCIS, et il tentait de s'investir pleinement dans son travail et sa vie de famille, mais il devait bien l'admettre, il était lui aussi extrêmement stressé par l'idée du retour de Ziva en Amérique. Il comptait les jours qui le séparaient de cette date avec appréhension. Voir son équipe évoluer paisiblement sans qu'ils ne sachent que quelque chose allait venir tout chambouler l'effrayait. Car lui savait, mais il ne pouvait en toucher un mot à personne.

McGee se trouvait debout, face à l'ascenseur de l'étage de la salle d'autopsie, attendant que les portes métalliques s'ouvrent. Il était venu voir ce qu'avait trouvé Ducky sur le corps du Marin dont il tentait actuellement d'élucider le meurtre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Hélène, et Tim entra en lui souriant même si elle se montra moins chaleureuse, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Il avait bien remarqué que leur relation avait évolué ces derniers temps, et que la situation était légèrement tendu. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il avait remarqué quelques semaines plus tôt qu'elle prenait ses distances envers lui, se limitant à des rapports strictement professionnels. Timothy avait cherché à connaître la raison de cet éloignement, il avait cherché ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal, en avait même parlé à Tony. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé.

- Alors, qu'a remarqué Ducky? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Un tatouage de gang que le Marin se serait fait effacer, sur la cheville gauche, répondit Tim alors que l'appareil débutait sa montée. McGee se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'Hélène depuis son retour de France. Il savait la place de sa collègue dans son équipe menacée, et pour elle, il trouvait cela injuste. Il avait peur que les tensions qui régnaient entre eux explosent sous ce prétexte lors du retour de Ziva.

- Ça nous ouvre plusieurs pistes, dit Hélène.

- Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ils se trouvaient côte à côte, tous les deux face aux portes de l'ascenseur, Hélène à la gauche de McGee, quand celle-ci stoppa subitement la cage métallique dans sa montée. Elle retourna ensuite appuyer son dos contre la paroi du fond. Tim fit demi tour pour lui faire face et l'interrogea du regard, surpris qu'elle recherche la confrontation après son comportement des derniers mois.

- C'était bien, ton voyage à Paris? Commença-t-elle innocemment, ce qui surpris davantage Tim. Il n'avait plus pour habitude d'aborder sa vie privée avec elle.

- Oui, très bien. Pourquoi?

- Alors maintenant tu en as fini avec cette traduction.

- Oui, répondit une fois de plus le jeune homme, sans comprendre où cette conversation allait les mener, ce qui n'était pas sans l'effrayer.

Il était rentré depuis plusieurs jours, il avait eu le temps de se remettre les idées au clair avait pensé Hélène. Elle avait donc décidé d'engager la conversation aujourd'hui, il était grand temps. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'elle vivait avec ses questions qu'elle retournait dans tous les sens, elle voulait des réponses.

Elle avait d'abord attendu, par peur de se tromper et de mettre mal à l'aise son collègue en lui rappelant certains souvenirs et en prétendant des choses insensées. Puis elle avait approfondi ses recherches. Elle s'était renseignée sur cette « Ava Zivdid », son passé, puis elle avait cherché à en savoir plus sur le départ de Ziva, à faire le lien entre Ziva et Ava, savoir quand l'une était devenue l'autre.

Et là, elle était devenue certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit. Tim était en contact avec Ziva? Et alors? Les autres ne semblaient pas au courant, au sinon elle les aurait entendu en parler entre eux. Alors si Tony n'en savait rien, c'est qu'Ava Zivdid ne comptait pas redevenir Ziva David. Donc où était le problème? McGee et elle pouvaient bien échanger quelques sms de temps en temps.

Mais malgré tout, inconsciemment au départ, elle s'était éloignée du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. McGee leur cachait-il autre chose? D'autres secrets régnaient-ils dans cette équipe? Pourquoi ne savait-elle rien de l'époque où Ziva avait travaillé ici? Et si Tim avait organisé le départ de Ziva avec elle? Elle avait peu à peu perdu sa confiance envers lui et la situation n'avait fait que s'aggraver. Leurs relations s'étaient réduites, et ils n'étaient à présent plus que deux collègues qui avaient des bureaux proches.

Tony et Gibbs l'avaient remarqué, avaient tenté d'améliorer l'ambiance, mais rien n'y avait fait, alors ils avaient arrêté d'essayer. Tout ça avait atteint Hélène, et elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle crache le morceau et qu'elle parle à Tim. Mais Abby avait été sur le point d'accoucher, alors elle s'était tue une fois de plus.

Puis elle avait appris que Tim devait retourner en France. Et tous ses doutes étaient revenus en masse. Elle l'avait laissé partir, mais bien décidé à régler la situation dès son retour. Ce qu'il était temps de faire.

- Tu as tout de même trouvé le temps de te distraire un peu, visiter? Reprit Hélène.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je ne suis parti que deux jours Hélène. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression de passer un interrogatoire? S'inquiéta Tim.

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser, en effet, dit Hélène en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux, toujours adossée contre la paroi.

- Et à quel sujet?

- Paris.

- Mais encore? Demanda Tim, qui savait que face à Hélène, il n'avait aucune chance. Elle parviendrait à son but, sans aucun doute, restait à savoir lequel. Elle était bien meilleure que lui dans ce domaine. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Gibbs l'avait choisi.

- J'ai le sentiment que tu nous caches des choses, McGee, lança Hélène.

Elle ne pouvait oublier ce message que Tim avait reçu il y a déjà quelques mois. Un message de son éditrice, Ava, mais signé du nom de Ziva. La jeune femme se sentait prise au piège dans un engrenage où aucun échappatoire n'était possible.

- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'étais rendu à Paris Tim? Reprit Hélène. Elle devait garder le contrôle de cette conversation si elle voulait avoir des réponses.

- Environ huit mois, répondit Tim, sans réellement avoir besoin de compter. Il y pensait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps pour avoir oublié.

- Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas, mais quelques jours après ton retour il y a huit mois, tu as reçu un message sur ton portable.

Tim ne comprenait plus rien, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce dont elle lui parlait, ce qui était normal songea-t-il. Pourquoi revenait-elle sur cette période? Etait-ce à ce moment que tout s'était dégradé entre eux? Le fait qu'il ait retrouvé Ziva à cette époque avait-il un rapport? Il n'était plus sûr de rien, il avait pu mal cacher son jeu. Il avait peur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Je reçois plusieurs messages tous les jours Hélène! Lui rétorqua Tim, toujours face à la jeune femme, toujours immobiles.

- Ta traductrice t'avait envoyé ce message. Je l'ai lu par inadvertance. La personne qui t'envoyait ce message était enregistrait au nom d'Ava Zivdid dans ton répertoire.

Une bouffée d'angoisse saisit McGee, il sentait les ennuis arriver, il aurait presque pu les toucher à présent. Il savait que la situation allait être bien compliquée pour Hélène, Ziva allait venir reprendre sa place, mais il ne voyait pas comment sa collègue pouvait déjà le savoir. Elle n'avait tout de même pas fait le lien… Aurait-elle tout compris depuis le début? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit? Était-ce pour ça que leur relation s'était dégradée?

- Oui, c'est la femme qui a traduit mon roman en français, pour faciliter son travail nous avons communiqué par sms. Mais j'aimerais que tu en viennes au but maintenant Hélène, ajouta Timothy qui s'impatientait. Si elle savait tout, il voulait le savoir maintenant.

Hélène avala sa salive avant de lui répondre et d'étaler les faits.

- C'est très simple, commença-t-elle. Ce message était signé « Ziva ». Lui dit Hélène, attendant plus amples informations.

McGee mit quelques instants à répondre. Il était cuit, il n'y avait plus aucun

doute. Il se demandait si elle en avait déjà parlé à quelqu'un, si elle avait montré à Tony sa trouvaille. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel comportement adopter. Faire l'imbécile et tout nier en bloc? Tout avouer et rechercher le pardon? Après tout, c'était une des nombreuses règles de Gibbs. Mieux vaut chercher le pardon que demander la permission. Mais Tim se dit que ce serait vraiment lâche de sa part.

- Tu es sûre? Tu n'as pas mal lu?

Hélne le regarda un moment interloquée, il choisissait de tout nier en bloc. Elle était venue dans cet ascenseur exiger des réponses, et lui prenait la fuite, cherchait la porte de sortie. Elle n'était pas prête à le laisser filer. Elle s'emporta.

- Oui j'en suis sûre Tim. Je sais ce que j'ai vu ce jour là. Ça fait huit mois, et je n'ai rien oublié Tim. Arrête de me mentir s'il te plait. Ce sont des réponses que je veux maintenant. Et des réponses claires, je t'en prie. Il y a bien trop longtemps que je retourne tout ça dans ma tête, et je me suis fait assez de suppositions comme ça. Ce que je veux Tim, c'est que tu me dises la vérité, que tu sois honnête avec moi. Car des hypothèses, j'en ai des dizaines, ce que je veux, ce sont des certitudes.

Timothy ne trouvait pas ces mots, ce qui ne calmait pas Hélène. Il ouvrait la bouche, la refermait, ne disait rien, et le silence, pour qui que ce soit dans cette cabine, devenait insupportable.

- Tu pourrais dire quelque chose bordel, des « Ziva », ça ne court pas les rues. Et je me suis déjà renseignée, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne vas pas me dévoiler des tonnes de choses. Alors tu peux te mouiller et dire quelque chose, reprit Hélène.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Demanda-t-il finalement, résigné. Il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Il devait l'affronter et tout avouer

Hélène se calma, ils se regardaient toujours, mais semblaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, alors que Tim pensait à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ziva de ne rien dire. Le dire à Hélène n'était pas comme le dire à Tony et Gibbs après tout. Et puis elle rentrait bientôt. Il ne la trahirait qu'à moitié.

Hélène elle, se calmait doucement. Elle avait très envie de lui répondre « tout ». Mais il était près à passer aux aveux, alors autant y aller logiquement et poser judicieusement ses questions. Elle avait tout son temps.


	29. Chapter 29 Tu ne sais rien

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews Nelly, Luciaellana, Abva, et Cookie Chocolat!

ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous revenez chaque fois lire la suite!

Je suis désolée du retard, mais ces quinze derniers jours avant les vacances de Noël ont été durs! Surtout que où j'habite, ça fait trois semaines qu'il neige sans s'arrêter et que le ramassage scolaire est annulé, ce qui n'empêche pas que toute ma classe soit présente en cours...

Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je posterai la suite pendant les vacances car j'ai beaucoup de choses de prévues! Mais je tenterai de remettre un chapitre avant Noël.

((Et pour les curieux impatients, Ziva refoulera le sol américain au chapitre 31.))

Enfin, retour dans l'ascenseur, avec Tim et Hélène!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Tu ne sais rien.

- Est-ce que celle qui t'a envoyé ce message est bien Ziva David? Commença Hélène.

- Oui.

Après tout il n'avait rien dit. Juste un petit mot de trois lettres… « oui ». Rien de plus. Mais un tout petit « oui » qui voulait tout dire, et qui soulevait de nombreuses questions, il le voyait bien dans les yeux d'Hélène. Timothy se sentait toujours autant à l'étroit dans cette cabine métallique et le stress ne le quittait pas.

- Et quel est le rapport avec « Ava Zivdid »? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

McGee attendit encore un court moment avant de lui répondre. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il savait qu'elle devait déjà connaître la réponse de cette question. Elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle avait fait des recherches. Mais ça ne lui rendait pas pour autant la tâche plus facile. Et il n'avait aucune envie de blesser la jeune blonde, qu'il affectionnait malgré tout ce qui avait pu les séparer ces derniers mois.

- Ziva est Ava Zivdid. Elle s'est créée cette identité il y a quatre ans, dit Tim d'une voix faible.

- Alors c'est elle. C'est vraiment elle, répéta Hélène. L'entendre de la bouche de Tim le rendait réel, et c'était plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

- Je croyais pourtant avoir fini par trouver ma place ici, entre les secrets qui tourne autour d'elle et le fantôme qu'en a fait Tony, mais non, reprit Hélène. Elle revient tout juste quand je fais vraiment partie du groupe, et elle me chasse, comme ça, parce qu'elle l'a décidé. Elle était morte McGee! Morte! Elle ne peut pas revenir! Elle est morte. Pour toujours.

Tim regarda Hélène s'agiter, incapable de réagir. Il avait prévu cette réaction qui était légitime. La jeune femme lui avait pourtant paru forte, et elle savait déjà ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais ce genre de chose n'était jamais agréable à entendre. La présence de Ziva remettait entièrement en cause les efforts qu'avait fait Hélène ces quatre dernières années pour s'intégrer pleinement au NCIS, à l'équipe.

- Non, elle n'est pas morte.

- Elle n'est pas morte! Ça je l'ai compris Tim. S'exclama Hélène dans un rire rauque. Et c'est encore pire! Elle part, comme ça, un jour, sans rien dire. Elle vous chasse tous de sa vie en un claquement de doigts, peu importe les conséquences, et maintenant qu'elle vous a bien tous anéanti, elle réapparaît! Hop! Mais c'est une vraie magicienne cette fille!

- Calme toi Hélène. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

- Ah oui! Alors dis moi, vas-y. Dis moi les salades qu'elle t'a encore fait avaler cette fille que je n'ai jamais vu mais que j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop connu. Parce que j'admets que sur ce point là, j'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai rien trouvé! Sur son passé aussi, j'ai cherché des informations, il y a plus longtemps, mais Gibbs m'a empêché d'aller plus loin à l'époque, alors j'aimerais bien qu'on me dise la vérité pour une fois, car cette fille me pourrit la vie avec son égoïsme!

- Tu ne sais rien d'elle Hélène, s'emporta doucement McGee à son tour. Il ne supportait pas que l'on dise ça de son amie. Tu ne sais rien de la vie qu'elle a mené. Alors je t'interdis de dire qu'elle est égoïste, même si c'est sous le coup de la colère. On ne t'a jamais dit tout ce qu'on a traversé avec elle, et ce pour la protéger, elle, et nous aussi. Son propre père, le directeur du Mossad l'a envoyé à la mort en Somalie. C'est Gibbs, Tony et moi qui sommes allés la rechercher, dans une putain de cellule où elle était torturée depuis des semaines. Son père n'a même pas daigné levé le petit doigt pour sa fille, la seule qu'il lui reste. La sœur de Ziva est morte dans un attentat quand elle avait seize ans. Elle avait aussi un frère, mais elle a reçu pour ordre de son père de l'abattre, non loin d'ici, dans la cave de Gibbs où tu es allée si souvent, commença McGee. Il était lancé. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'aborder ce sujet, mais maintenant qu'il s'était lancé, les mots coulaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

-Tu aurais aimé que ton père t'ordonne de traverser l'océan Atlantique pour aller tuer ton frère? Elle a passé toute sa vie entre les griffes de son père et du Mossad, a être considérée comme une chose, un pion que l'on déplace à sa guise. Elle a cru aimer un israélien il y a quelques années, mais il était en réalité venu chercher des informations en Amérique, et Tony a tué cet homme. Tu aimerais avoir cette vie Hélène? Et juste au moment où elle allait un peu mieux, où elle s'était reconstruite et allait être naturalisée, son père nous l'a reprise, une fois de plus.

- Il l'a envoyé dans une mission où elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, continua Tim après une très courte pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il l'a envoyé seule, dans la bande de Gaza. Il y a eu une explosion dans un quartier d'une ville où elle était censée être, son corps n'a pas été retrouvé, son père l'a déclaré morte. Il n'a pas cherché plus loin, n'a pas insisté longtemps pour qu'on trouve son corps. Nous l'avons appris, bien qu'il nous ait mentit sur les causes de son départ et de sa mort, et nous nous sommes battu pour obtenir que son caveau, vide, soit placé ici. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les démarches qu'on a du faire pour n'obtenir que ça, alors qu'on était tous effondrés par son décès. Car on s'était tous battu pour aider Ziva et l'intégrer à notre famille, la faire baisser sa garde et s'apaiser, devenir librement elle-même. Et elle avait disparu, puis était morte, loin de nous.

Tim se tu et resta quelques secondes, énervé, à fixer Hélène, les yeux dans les yeux. Tout ça n'était jamais de bons souvenirs à se remettre en mémoire.

- Seulement la pauvre Ziva n'était pas morte, reprit McGee. Alors elle a fuit. Elle s'est débrouillée pour survivre, et elle s'est donnée une chance, pour une fois, de vivre librement. D'être simplement une fille de trente ans, une parisienne, qui bosse dans une maison d'édition et vit dans un minuscule studio, rien de plus. Le tout sous la fausse identité de Ava Zivdid. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de s'être offert cette chance Hélène, surtout pas. Tu voulais qu'elle revienne, qu'elle arrive par cet ascenseur un matin et nous lance un « Salut! » alors qu'on était tous en train de se faire à l'idée de sa mort, qu'une tombe vide porte son nom? Elle a eu raison d'agir comme elle l'a fait Hélène, et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire le contraire. Tu ne sais rien de Ziva.

Timothy, après cette longue tirade, recula des quelques pas dont il avait avancé durant son discours. Il tenta d'oublier les images qui venaient lui ressauter au visage, et de calmer sa respiration, il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas emporté ainsi songea-t-il. Il continua encore de regarder Hélène durant quelques longues secondes, tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux.

Non, elle ne savait pas. Mais comment aurait-elle pu deviner? Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer toutes ces horreurs. Elle comprenait soudainement pourquoi un tel mystère avait toujours autant plané autour du nom de Ziva David, pourquoi ils avaient toujours tous refuser de s'étendre sur son sujet. Elle voyait bien l'état dans lequel elle avait mis Tim, et se sentit coupable soudainement. Elle se prit à avoir de la compassion pour cette femme qu'elle avait tant haï depuis qu'elle avait lu ce sms.

- Est-ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un? La coupa McGee dans sa réflexion. Elle releva la tête.

- Non. Personne.

- Bien, lui répondit Tim, qui s'était retourné et dont elle ne voyait plus que le dos. Elle sentait qu'il s'était retourné pour se protéger, pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle l'avait atteint plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et qu'il tentait de se recomposer une image forte avant qu'il n'ait à quitter cet ascenseur.

- N'en parle à personne s'il te plait, car moi je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu… Elle ne parvenait plus à formuler ses pensées, tant cet aveux la surprenait, bien qu'elle en ait émis l'hypothèse. Une hypothèse parmi de nombreuses autres.

- Je quoi? La pressa Tim d'un ton légèrement brusque.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu égoïste, d'apprendre qu'elle est vivante, et de garder ça pour toi, de ne rien dire à Dinozzo, qui ne vit que par son souvenir?

- Non. Il y a longtemps que j'ai eu à faire ce choix Hélène. Crois mois j'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Tout dire ou me taire? Cette question a obnubilé mes pensées pendant plusieurs jours.

Tim se retourna avant de continuer, pour être sûr qu'Hélène comprenne.

-J'ai croisé Ziva dans Paris, un jour, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'ai été bien plus que surpris. Je suis passé par plein de sentiments avant de parvenir à recréer une amitié avec elle, ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne rien dire à personne quand je suis rentré de France la première fois. Savoir de telles choses, et être le seul à les savoir… Mais elle m'avait fait jurer de ne rien révéler. Elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'ils l'apprennent, elle ne voulait pas retrouver sa vie d'avant et ses cauchemars. Elle aussi avait été surprise de me voir. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de vous dire la vérité, surtout à Tony, mais elle m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Alors, tu ne leur diras jamais rien? Tu vas garder ça pour toi indéfiniment? Questionna Hélène.

- Non. Je.. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi Hélène, mais tu as toi aussi une mauvaise place dans cette histoire. J'ai fini par convaincre Ziva, elle arrive dans dix jours, dit Tim sans s'étendre. Il avait voulu faire vite, comme lorsqu'on arrache un pansement, car pour lui aussi cela était pénible.

Ce fut un nouveau choc pour Hélène, comme une gifle qu'on ne peut éviter, d'apprendre que dans dix jours, elle n'aurait plus sa place ici, car c'est ainsi que ça se passerait, elle en avait la certitude. Elle avait déjà ressenti un sentiment similaire quand elle avait découvert que Ziva David n'était en réalité pas morte. Mais ce sentiment était alors basé sur une émotion, un ressenti, une présence abstraite de l'israélienne. Alors que cette fois il n'y avait rien de plus réel. Elle serait physiquement là dans une poignée de jours. Il n'y avait que trois places dans cette équipe, et ils seraient quatre. Elle devrait la laisser reprendre la sienne, et partir, à son tour. Ils allaient l'oublier, dès qu'ils l'auraient revue. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce serait à elle de s'effacer et de céder son poste. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Ziva. Pas après, comme elle venait de l'apprendre, tout ce que l'équipe avait traversé avec la jeune femme.

- Dans dix jours? Répéta-t-elle, dans l'espoir de se tromper, d'avoir mal entendu.

- Oui, répondit Timothy avec plus de douceur cette fois. Et là aussi nous sommes les seuls à le savoir, alors ne dit rien s'il te plait. Je te fais confiance.

Hélène déglutit difficilement.

- Je comprends mieux l'attitude stressée que tu as pu avoir depuis ton retour.

Tim soupira.

- Je savais qu'elle allait arriver, que tu allais en souffrir, que Dinozzo allait… être chamboulé, on verra bien comment, et que Gibbs allait réclamer des explications. Et je ne pouvais rien dire, juste vous regarder évoluer… C'est très bête et égoïste mais, je suis soulagé de ne plus être le seul à porter ce secret. Tu sais ça ne va pas être simple pour elle non plus de s'expliquer, d'affronter Dinozzo… D'autant plus qu'avant ça elle doit repasser au Mossad régler ses comptes avec son père. J'appréhende vraiment.

- En effet, c'est quelque peu égoïste, mais je peux comprendre ça. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle retourne au Mossad, dit Hélène en retrouvant peu à peu sa logique.

- Elle veut vraiment en avoir fini avec son père. Elle veut lui dire les yeux dans les yeux qu'elle revient mais qu'il n'a plus aucun droit sur elle.

Hélène hocha la tête, comprenant peu à peu le lien qui pouvait unir Ziva à son père.

- Elle n'a pas fini… Et Dinozzo non plus ne va pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- Non, constata simplement McGee. Tant qu'il ne saura pas la totalité de l'histoire il ne sera pas tendre avec elle. Il a bien trop souffert pour ça. Tant qu'il n'aura pas conscience d'à quel point elle aussi à souffert, ce ne sera pas facile pour Ziva, même si cette fois elle se sent prête à revenir.

Un court silence prit place où les deux collègues restèrent face à face à fixer le sol de la cabine métallique en tentant de mettre au clair leurs pensées.

- Il m'a dit l'autre jour, pour vous deux, l'autre nuit, il y a quelques temps. Reprit Tim quelque peu hésitant.

- Vraiment? Je n'aurai pas cru. Il est fou amoureux d'elle tu sais, répondit Hélène d'un ton beaucoup moins gêné que Tim.

- Je sais. Et elle de lui, ajouta McGee après une petite pause. Cette histoire aura au moins eu l'avantage de nous rapprocher, Tony et moi. Il ne m'aurait jamais fait cette confidence avant.

- Mmm, répondit simplement Hélène, qui n'avait pas connu le « Dinozzo d'avant ».

Tim soupira et réenclencha l'ascenseur. Il reprenait peu à peu sa montée vers l'open-space quand Hélène réengagea la conversation, de l'inquiétude et de la peur dans la voix.

- Ça ne va pas être simple.

- Non. Pas du tout, répondit Tim.


	30. Chapter 30 Attendre

Vous vous savez me redonner le sourire avec vos reviews! Enfin, on en reparlera demain quand je serai face au sujet de mon ds de philo, que je devrais être en train de réviser… C'est que je n'avais pas prévu de poster la suite de ma fic ce soir. Mais Sasaboubouille (c'est bien ça?) et Gwenetsi m'ont convaincu.

Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence, mais noël, nouvel an, la neige, la reprise du lycée… enfin, pas mal de choses quoi…

Gwenetsi, accroche-toi, car l'attente va être longue! Comme tu peux t'en douter, rien ne sera réglé au chapitre 31. Je sais, je peux être sadique parfois! Mais en tout cas-tu as vu juste, ma fic continue avec la visite de Ziva au Mossad. Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste les deux chapitres qui la compose en une fois.

Bonne lecture, et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Attendre.

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Lentement, calmement. Ne se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Juste sa respiration et les battements réguliers de son cœur. Fermer les yeux un instant, faire le vide. Inspirer, expirer. Ne penser à rien. Juste à ce qui l'attendait. Non, à rien. Oublier le stress. Cesser de se triturer les doigts. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Poser ses mains moites sur ses cuisses et ne plus y toucher. Inspirer, expirer. Elle se trouvait seulement assise sur une chaise inconfortable, au bout d'un couloir relativement fréquenté. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être si angoissée? N'est-ce pas?

Ziva soupira d'angoisse, d'impatience, de stress. Un mauvais mélange de sentiments qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, la relaxation ne lui servirait à rien en ce moment même. Ça n'avait de toute façon jamais eu un grand effet sur elle. Elle leva la tête et observa les alentours. Un couloir large. Du linoléum au sol, et des murs peint en blanc, aucun artifice. Elle se trouvait assise sur une rangée de 9 chaises placées contre un des deux murs de ce couloir. Le bureau d'une secrétaire lui faisait face. Un bureau bien en désordre observa Ziva.

Elle ne la connaissait pas, cette femme avait dû arriver depuis son départ. Au bout du court couloir à sa gauche, un hall. De sa place, Ziva pouvait constater de nombreux allers et venus, dans ce hall, qu'elle avait traversé si souvent. Des personnes au pas pressé, un dossier sous le bras, ou en tenue de sport.

Au bout du couloir à sa droite, une porte, une seule. Une banale et simple porte en bois. Une vieille porte, que Ziva avait toujours connu, qu'elle avait passé de nombreuses fois. Elle allait simplement la passer une fois de plus aujourd'hui, rien de bien méchant, relativisa-t-elle. Elle allait la passer deux fois, se jura-t-elle. Pas une de moins, pas une de plus. Une fois dans un sens, et une fois dans l'autre. Puis elle n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds.

Allez Ziva, courage. Tu es arrivée jusque là, ce n'est pas pour reculer maintenant. Mélia t'a répété cent fois les bienfaits de ta présence ici. Tu as une place de réservée dans un avion pour Washington demain matin. Si tu ne passes pas cette porte deux fois, tu ne pourras pas te rendre à D.C., et tu dois te rendre à D.C.. Respire Ziva. Tu vas te calmer, et surtout arrêter de te parler à toi-même, comme une imbécile. Si tu continues comme ça, bientôt tu vas te parler à voix haute, et tout le monde ici va te prendre pour une folle. Ce qui serait d'ailleurs justifier. Et puis tu t'es déjà annoncée à la secrétaire, tu ne peux plus reculer.

C'est vrai qu'elle t'a dit de t'asseoir là et de patienter quelques instants, Mr David était en vidéoconférence. Et que ces quelques instants duraient depuis plus de vingt minutes, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Ce n'était pas ton père qui te faisait languir là pour mieux te croquer une fois de plus dans quelques minutes, non. Pas du tout. Cette secrétaire ne te connaissait pas, et tu en as profité. Tu ne cours dons aucun risque majeur.

Lorsque Ziva était arrivée elle s'était présentée comme étant un officier revenant d'une mission à l'étranger, venant faire son rapport au Directeur. La secrétaire l'avait regardé un instant d'un mauvais œil. En effet elle travaillait à ce bureau du Mossad depuis presque un an, et elle n'avait jusque là jamais vu cette personne. Mais elle connaissait les ressorts du Mossad, et avait donc acquiescé en silence avant de se saisir de son téléphone et de prévenir le Directeur qu'un officier était là pour lui faire son rapport. Il lui avait dit de le faire patienter quelques instants, et depuis, Ziva attendait…

Ça pourrait être pire se dit-elle. Elle était parvenue jusqu'à ce bureau sans encombres. Elle avait traversé entièrement le QG du Mossad sans se trouver confrontée à de trop grosses embûches. Elle ne devait pas faiblir maintenant. Elle avait vu pire après tout. Ziva se remémora son arrivée au Mossad, une demi heure auparavant, voyant là une bonne manière de tuer le temps, car elle ne pouvait nerveusement plus rester là à simplement attendre.

Elle avait poussé la porte du QG avec des allures faussement assurées, car à l'intérieur, elle n'en menait pas large. Elle avait baissé les yeux, pour éviter de croiser le moindre regard d'agents qu'elle connaissait ou avec lesquels elle avait déjà travaillé. Elle avait slalomé entre plusieurs personnes, et également évité de trop s'attarder sur les lieux qui l'entouraient. Elle avait continuellement regardé droit devant elle. Elle fuyait les souvenirs.

Ziva avait foncé vers l'ascenseur au fond à gauche, qui elle l'espérait se trouvait toujours là et fonctionnait toujours. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir en panne et de devoir retraverser l'entrée pour atteindre les escaliers à l'autre bout. Non, une fois qu'elle serait dans l'ascenseur, ce serait bon. Elle aurait alors quelques minutes pour souffler.

Elle avait atteint cet ascenseur avec peine, le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait ensuite appuyé sur le bouton, puis attendu, attendu… L'ascenseur était au cinquième étage. Le temps qu'il redescende au premier… Ziva soupira, et se décida à jeter un œil derrière elle. Car entendre tout ce monde grouiller derrière elle, tout ce monde qui l'avait peut-être repéré, ça la rendait folle.

L'officier Menit qu'elle avait connu il y a longtemps discutait à une trentaine de mètres d'elle avec l'officier Ezra. Ziva avait partagé de nombreuses missions avec Ezra lorsqu'elle était revenu au Mossad après la mort de Rivkin. La jeune femme repensa alors à ces événements, et se tourna de nouveau vers l'ascenseur, priant pour qu'il se dépêche. Elle avait aussi cru voir plus loin un ami d'adolescence avec lequel elle avait suivi l'entraînement du Mossad pour y entrer. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir plus en détails, mais fut tout de même heureuse de le savoir toujours en vie. Il lui rappelait une époque où elle avait foi en la vie, en sa famille qui était encore complète.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin, et Ziva se pressa de pénétrer dans la cabine. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui indiquait le sixième étage, puis baissa la tête, faisant semblant de fouiller dans son sac à main pour éviter que quelqu'un ne voit son visage et ne la reconnaisse en attendant que les portes se referment. Ziva se sentit un instant soulagée lorsque celles-ci commencèrent à se fermer, mais fut rapidement parcourue de frissons lorsqu'une voix lui parvint.

- Attendez, retenez l'ascenseur s'il vous plait!

Elle connaissait cette voix.

Une main agrippa une des deux portes et la retint au dernier moment. Les portes s'écartèrent, et Ziva put distinguer la femme à qui appartenait cette voix. Il s'agissait de Silhem, avec qui elle avait effectué une mission de près de deux mois dans le nord d'Israël il y a déjà plusieurs années. Ziva sourit légèrement à cette femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle en se reculant de deux pas pour lui permettre d'entrer elle aussi dans l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle resta sans voix fasse à l'expression de Silhem. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon?

Silhem entra dans la cabine et appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Celui du gymnase pensa Ziva. Elle n'aurait pas pu prendre les escaliers pour un étage? Surtout si après elle allait faire du sport, fulmina Ziva.

Silhem se retourna, et fit face à Ziva.

- Ziva?

- Shalom Silhem, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

- Mais que fais-tu là?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur.

Silhem resta un instant sans rien dire, ce qui étonna Ziva. Silhem était un excellent agent du Mossad, et elle n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer son trouble.

- Et tu n'es pas censée être morte en mission?

- Si, il y a quatre ans, répondit Ziva, pressée que cette conversation touche à sa fin.

Ziva jeta un œil au dessus des portes de l'ascenseur, cet imbécile avait décidé de monter jusqu'au sixième avant de redescendre au deuxième. La cabine atteignait seulement le quatrième étage, elle allait devoir s'expliquer…

Silhem hocha la tête.

- J'en suis étonnée, tout le monde ici était persuadé que tu étais morte.

- Il n'y a pas meilleure couverture que la mort, on te l'a enseigné à toi aussi. Mais maintenant que je suis passée et que tu le sais, tout le monde ne va pas tarder à être au courant de ma résurrection.

Cinquième étage… Il fallait qu'elle gagne encore un peu de temps.

- Et ton père sait que tu es vivante? Tu étais en mission?

- Non. Mon père ne sait rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai rendez-vous avec lui.

- Je vois. Alors tu reviens au Mossad maintenant? Demanda Silhem, cherchant à en savoir un maximum quant à la présence de l'officier David dans cet ascenseur, quitte à prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. C'est ce côté de sa personnalité que Ziva n'avait jamais apprécié.

- Non. Je rentre chez moi très bientôt, en Amérique.

- C'est vrai que tu t'es découverte une vraie passion pour ce pays. Plus grande que pour le tien.

Sixième étage. Ziva vit avec soulagement les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent. Sa « passion » pour l'Amérique n'était vraiment pas un point qu'elle voulait aborder.

- Si tu veux Silhem, répondit Ziva en lui lançant un dernier regard avant de sortir précipitamment de l'ascenseur.

Elle aurait pu croiser de nombreux officiers, et il avait fallu que ce soit Silhem. Sa visite commençait mal, elle n'avait pas eu de chance jusque à présent.

Et depuis Ziva était là, assise dans ce couloir simple à attendre que son père finisse sa vidéoconférence. En y repensant, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que ça aurait pu être pire. Elle n'avait « que » croisé Silhem. Elle aurait pu se faire reconnaître dans l'entrée, et alors attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentent Elle n'aurait dans ce cas pas eu d'autre choix que de se justifier, et l'un d'entre eux aurait certainement prévenu son père. Elle aurait alors perdu cet effet de surprise qu'elle possédait du fait qu'il la croit morte et non à quelques mètres de lui, effet de surprise dont elle comptait bien profiter.

- Vous pouvez entrer Officier, le Directeur a terminé sa vidéoconférence, il vous attend, la coupa dans sa réflexion la voix de la secrétaire.

Ziva lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait saisi par un faible sourire. La peur lui tenaillait toujours le ventre, de plus en plus. Elle se saisit de son sac à main et se leva. Ziva s'avança timidement vers la porte de bois, puis marqua un temps d'arrêt alors que sa main allait se refermer sur la clenche. Dans un instant elle allait faire face à son père. Avait-elle vraiment raison de passer par ce bureau? Etait-elle vraiment prête pour ça? Ziva se maudit de tant douter, ce n'était vraiment pas ce genre de comportement qu'il lui avait appris et qu'elle devait avoir maintenant


	31. Chapter 31 Un maigre sacrifice

Voici comme promis le deuxième chapitre pour ce soir. Bonne lecture, vive les reviews, et bon début de semaine!

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Un maigre sacrifice.

Elle souffla une dernière fois profondément, puis d'un geste décidé appuya sur la clenche et ouvrit la porte. Son père se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, voûté, les lunettes sur le nez, le nez dans un dossier. Rien n'avait changé. Ce tableau lui paraissait familier. Tout était resté à la même place dans cet espace sombre. Son père releva la tête alors qu'elle se trouvait toujours sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la clenche.

Ziva fit quelques pas pour entrer dans le bureau et s'approcher de cet homme qu'elle avait tant haï, et sans se retourner poussa suffisamment fort le porte pour qu'elle se referme dans un bruit sourd. Elle ne voulait pas que, qui que ce soit, soit témoin de ce qui allait suivre. Elle venait régler ses comptes avec le directeur du Mossad, mais aussi avec son père, et personne n'avait à être témoin de sa vie privée. Surtout que maintenant que Silhem connaissait la vérité, la foule se presserait derrière cette porte à l'entente du moindre bruit. Ziva voulait avoir le temps de mener cette conversation jusqu'à son terme, sans que personne ne la dérange. Affronter Eli David était déjà suffisamment éprouvant pour la jeune femme, mieux valait que personne ne l'embête dans ce moment.

Elle vit son père cacher son étonnement du mieux qu'il le pu lorsqu'elle s'avança, tentant de garder un air grave et détaché, sans réellement y parvenir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour débuter leur échange, mais fut rapidement coupé dans son élan par Ziva.

De toute façon, qu'allait-il dire? Il ne le savait guère lui-même. Mais il savait que débuter cette conversation le mettait un peu plus à son avantage. Alors il avait voulu parler. Parler pour ne rien dire, car il aurait sûrement encore dit n'importe quoi et blessé sa fille, simplement pour parler et reprendre le dessus.

Il n'avait jamais était très doué dans les relations familiales. On lui avait bien trop appris à faire passer le travail en premier pour être le meilleur. On pouvait considérer qu'il avait réussi, il occupait le plus haut poste. Mais à quel prix? Il connaissait le revers de la médaille, même si une fois de plus, se réfugiant dans le travail, il ne montrait pas que ce revers le touchait plus qu'on pouvait le penser. Alors pourquoi ayant connaissance de ce revers de la médaille, avait-il inculqué à ses enfants ce qu'on lui avait appris à lui aussi, et qui l'avait rendu si distant? Pour les protéger? Parce qu'à force d'agir ainsi, lui s'était senti devenir moins vulnérable, moins atteint par les réalités de la vie, et que eux aussi ça les aurait rendu plus fort? Tout ça n'était que foutaises. Il aurait du y réfléchir plus tôt. Là, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer et encaisser.

Comme sur le ring, mettant en œuvre tout ce qu'on avait pu lui apprendre, comme avait voulu le faire l'homme face à elle, Ziva tapa la première pour prendre l'avantage et commença à parler.

- Shalom Directeur. Comment allez-vous? Dit Ziva en avançant jusqu'au bureau. Elle l'atteignit et se pencha pour pauser les paumes de ses mains sur le dessus de celui-ci.

- Inutile de répondre, reprit-elle, voyant que celui-ci s'apprêtait une fois de plus à dire quelque chose.

- Je me fiche de savoir si oui ou non. Le principal est que moi j'aille bien, ajouta Ziva, un masque sur le visage. Si elle commençait à se faire avoir par ses sentiments maintenant, c'était fichu.

- Je vois ça officier David, lui répondit son père, qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil tout en enlevant ses lunettes. Il se sentait vieux soudainement.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles.

Comment pourrait-elle comprendre que derrière cette simple phrase se trouvait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait? Jamais elle ne pourrait penser à cela. Elle n'avait pas été élevée ainsi. Elle n'y verrait que la rancœur d'un Directeur qui a perdu le contact avec l'un de ses officiers et qui le blâme pour ça. Alors que pourtant c'était le père qui s'exprimait à cet instant. Un père qui, ne pouvant faire plus, déguisait son aveu derrière des banalités.

- Pourquoi aurai-je donné des nouvelles? Lança Ziva, le ton calme. Elle savait que si l'un d'eux haussait le ton, cette conversation pourrait prendre des envergures démesurées très rapidement.

- Parce que vous travaillez pour moi.

Il avait bien vu à sa réplique qu'elle n'avait pas saisi, et c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Alors pourquoi s'entêterait-il avec ses doubles sens, alors qu'il pouvait faire plus simple?

- Non. Il y a des années que je ne travaille plus pour le Mossad. Et si par je ne sais quelle folie j'en étais venue à donner des nouvelles, ça n'aurait pas été au Directeur que je les aurais donné. J'aurai, je crois, dans ce moment de démence plutôt espéré trouver un père au bout du fil.

- Pourquoi tant de haine Ziva?

C'est vrai après tout. C'était pourtant bien son père qu'elle avait là, en face d'elle. Elle avait simplement cessé de le voir derrière son masque de directeur.

- Parce que c'est la seule chose que tu m'ais appris à donner, lui rétorqua la jeune femme, écoeurée qu'il ose lui poser une telle question.

- Et des mensonges maintenant…

- Non. La vérité, dit Ziva en approchant un peu plus son visage du sien et en haussant la voix. Il avait vraiment un don pour la mettre hors d'elle.

- Car c'est la vérité que je suis venue chercher aujourd'hui.

- Et quelles sottises vas-tu encore aller inventer? Je ne t'ai pas appris que la haine Ziva. Autrefois nous étions une famille, continua-t-il d'une voix plus posée.

- Aucunes sottises. Je suis venue prendre définitivement mes distances. Et cette famille n'a été qu'une rapide illusion, il y a bien longtemps, répondit Ziva.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais déjà fait, pris tes distance, ces quatre dernières années Ziva? Tu perds vraiment le nord. Répondit Eli David en chassant de sa tête ces images d'autrefois qui lui revenaient. Une époque où il avait une femme et trois enfants en bonne santé qui courraient sur la pelouse et l'embrassaient lorsqu'il arrivait.

Il préférait se montrer méprisant à cet instant. Attaquer pour ne pas montrer qu'on a été touché. Pourquoi en revenait-il toujours à ces instincts?

- Non. Et tes salades n'ont aucun effet sur moi. J'ai passé quatre ans à me reconstruire, et aujourd'hui je reprends ma vie. Je m'émancipe totalement. Je suis venue te dire que tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Que se soit sur ma vie, mes choix, ou encore ma façon d'atteindre le bonheur, dit Ziva en le pointant de l'index.

- Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal Ziva, alors rentre tes grands mots, répondit le Directeur en haussant le ton à son tour. Tu as toujours été libre de tes choix.

Pourquoi même lui sentait que cela sonnait faux? Le directeur lui avait fait du mal, et le père avait laissé faire.

- Tu n'as fait que ça pendant près de trente ans. Tu n'as jamais mérité le nom de père. Tu m'as fait connaître l'horreur. Alors là, maintenant, écoute moi bien, car je ne me répèterai pas, je te dis que tout ça est terminé, commença Ziva que la dernière réplique de son père avait fini d'énerver.

- Demain à cette heure je serai à Washington, et je vivrai heureuse avec les gens que j'aime, et qui m'aiment. Qui se soucient de moi et me rendent heureuse. Et tu seras entièrement et définitivement sorti de ma vie. Tu n'existeras plus pour moi, tu n'auras plus aucun impact sur ma vie, je n'existerai plus pour toi. On fera comme si on ne s'était jamais connu. Ai-je bien était claire, Eli?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tant, et de quel droit tu te permets de m'appeler ainsi Ziva. Je t'ai toujours respecté.

Pourquoi enfonçait-il le clou? Pensa-t-il.

- Ai-je bien été claire? Reprit Ziva en le fixant dans les yeux et haussant encore un peu plus le ton.

Ne comprenait-il pas à quel point cela était difficile pour elle? Quelle dose d'efforts cela lui demandait? Le mal qu'elle avait eu à se dire que sa famille n'existait définitivement plus et à complètement tourner la page? Qui pouvait réellement vivre sans passé, sans aucune attache?

- Oui. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, tu n'as pas intérêt à venir pleurer à mes pieds dans un mois.

Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de penser cela? Il savait pourtant bien que jamais elle ne ferait ça. Elle préférerait réellement mourir cette fois que venir lui demander son aide. Il pourrait toujours y rêver à ce qu'elle revienne, mais il ne pourrait jamais rien y faire de plus.

- Ça ne risque pas, crois moi.

- Bien.

Ziva se redressa et laissa son regard balayer les alentours avant de quitter ce bureau pour la dernière fois. Vraiment rien n'avait changé. Même lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans et qu'elle venait de temps à autre dans ce bureau il était ainsi. Elle pensa à sa sœur Tali, et à son frère Ari. Cet homme les avait tué, tous les deux, mais il ne la tuerait pas elle.

Elle se retourna vers celui qui avait été son père à une époque, et qui fut surpris par l'expression de son visage. Il sentait qu'elle en avait fini de son argumentation et que maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle avait baissé sa garde, et s'était laissée atteindre.

- J'aimerais tellement que tu sois mort il y a vingt ans et que Tali soit encore là.

Ziva se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Adieu Ziva.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois, regarda celui lui avait fait tant de mal. Elle détailla ces traits durant quelques courtes secondes, tentant de se rappeler la façon dont elle le voyait dans son enfance. C'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, se dire que cet homme était son père, mais que jamais il ne le serait plus. Ziva se promit alors que si un jour elle venait à avoir des enfants, jamais ils n'auraient un père comme le sien. Pourtant, pourquoi avait-elle la sensation que beaucoup trop de sentiments transparaissaient dans cet « Adieu »?

- Adieu, répondit-elle, ayant la sensation qu'elle devait le dire, là, maintenant, face à cet homme qui ne semblait présentement rien de plus qu'un homme.

Ziva se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Elle sortit pour la dernière fois de ce bureau et referma calmement la porte derrière elle, enfermant à cette occasion dans cette pièce tous ces souvenirs du Mossad qu'elle préfèrerait ne jamais avoir eu. Elle était fière d'avoir passé cette porte, entière, et dans les deux sens. Elle salua la secrétaire puis sortit rapidement. Cette période de sa vie était derrière elle, elle en avait fait son deuil. Elle allait maintenant vraiment pouvoir vivre. Sa vie commençait maintenant. Le directeur du Mossad ne lui causerait plus d'embrouilles, et son père… Son père, bien qu'un brin de regret lui pincerait indéfiniment le cœur, elle en avait déjà fait le deuil il y a longtemps.

Elle sentit le regard de plusieurs personnes se poser sur elle alors qu'elle sortait de l'enceinte du Mossad, mais elle ne s'attarda sur aucun. Ils pourraient jaser autant qu'ils le voudraient, elle ne faisait plus partie de leur groupe. Les commérages iraient bon train, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était libre.

Et même si au travers de ses périples elle avait pu rencontrer quelques personnes sympathiques, tant pis. Il s'agissait là d'un maigre sacrifice à faire pour son bonheur. Elle arriva dans la rue et admira cette Israël dépourvue du Mossad qu'elle aimait tant. Elle savait qu'elle reviendrait sûrement un jour dans cette ville pour des vacances, rien de plus, une fois que tous ces événements se seraient bien tassés. Elle prit la direction d'un bar qu'elle appréciait d'un pas léger, elle pouvait traîner un peu avant de rentrer retrouver Mélia, pour une dernière soirée en la compagnie de son amie avant de regagner l'Amérique.

Au même moment, quelques étages plus haut dans son bureau sombre, Eli David se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et posa rapidement son regard sur sa fille. Il venait de laisser son dernier enfant s'en aller définitivement. Comment pouvait-il rester impassible face à ça? C'était impossible. Si sa femme avait été là elle se serait bien moquée de lui. Tout n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis qu'elle était partie.

Mais si sa fille se sentait plus légère après ça, si elle était heureuse, alors il l'acceptait. Il préférait la savoir loin et en sécurité que morte.

Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue, puis resta une seconde de trop le regard dans le vide. Il se reprit alors rapidement, on ne lui avait pas appris à se comporter ainsi. Il avait tout le reste de sa vie pour repenser à tout ça, alors mieux valait qu'il se remette au travail à présent. Une pile de dossiers l'attendait.


	32. Chapter 32 Prometsmoi

Cette fois je vous fais attendre moins longtemps!

Merci Abva et Gwenetsi pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Promets moi.

- Abby?

- Quoi Tim? Tu vois bien que je suis occupée là!

- Où es-tu? Demanda McGee, alors qu'il tournait en rond dans son appartement, explorant tour à tour chacune des pièces.

- Dans la chambre de Elina, je change la couche de ta fille. Car tu ne sembles toujours pas t'être décidé pour ce genre d'activité… Lui cria Abby.

McGee fit demi tour en levant les yeux au ciel et prit la direction de la chambre fraîchement peinte en jaune. Il passa la porte et regarda celle qu'il aimait s'occuper de sa fille.

- Combien de temps vas-tu me le reprocher, je t'aide sur plein d'autres points Abby. Il y a juste que… Lui essuyer les fesses… Je…, commença à bafouiller Tim.

- Et bien quoi Tim? C'est tout de même moins dangereux que de courir après un tueur en série! Lui répondit Abs tout en lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

- Ce n'est pas comparable Abs, dit Tim en s'approchant.

- Oh si c'est comparable! Courir après un tueur en série sans te faire la moindre égratignure fortifie ta virilité McGee. Alors que changer ta fille semble être pour toi la pire des humiliations, et semble réveiller la femme qui est en toi. Et c'est ça qui te dérange, insista Abby.

- Mais? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Abby? Bafouilla Tim, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

La jeune femme tint sa fille d'une main, et se retourna pour croiser les yeux de McGee.

- Tu sais si tu veux je ne le dirai ni à Hélène, ni à Tony, ajouta Abby. Et tu éviteras toutes les moqueries. Ce secret resteras entre nous et les fesses de ta fille.

- Tu perds la tête Abby, comme si les remarques désobligeantes d'Hélène pouvaient m'empêcher de faire ça.

Abby le regarda d'un mauvais œil, dans le but de bien lui faire comprendre que sa dernière remarque ne tenait pas debout. McGee, légèrement vexé, et déjà suffisamment préoccupé par un autre sujet préféra couper court à cette conversation, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être en retard, et encore moins d'avouer qu'Abby avait visé juste.

- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je dois m'en aller. Alors je n'ai pas le temps de lui mettre sa couche.

- T'en aller? Mais où vas-tu à 17 h? Pour une fois que tu as un jour de congé et que nous pouvons profiter ensemble de notre fille pendant plus de trois heures de suite!

- Si j'ai pris ce congé Abby, c'est justement pour pouvoir être libre aujourd'hui à cette heure, expliqua Timothy.

- Ça ne me dit pas où tu comptes te rendre Tim, reprit la jeune femme.

Abby en avait fini avec Elina, et menait son interrogatoire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Je vais chercher quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un? Une femme? C'est ça. Tu vas chercher ta maîtresse, s'emballa Abby.

Tim soupira. Il savait pourtant que ça n'allait pas être simple.

- Non abs. Je te jure que je ne te trompe pas, tu devrais le savoir.

- Je le sais. Mais quand j'entends ce que tu me dis… Tes paroles prêtent à confusion Timmy.

Abby s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Timothy s'approcha et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

- C'est une surprise Abs. Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment.

Il vit suite à cette phrase une lueur briller dans les yeux d'Abby.

- Une surprise?

- Oui chérie, une surprise. Alors ne me force pas à me trahir maintenant alors que je mets en œuvre cette surprise depuis très longtemps et que j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à me taire jusque là.

- Bon… Mais c'est une bonne surprise?

- Je l'espère. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

- Comment ça? Tu connais pourtant mes goûts.

Elina gazouilla, et McGee détourna un instant ses yeux du regard d'Abby.

- Tu vois, même ta fille le dit.

Timothy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière remarque malgré tout son stress.

- Tes goûts n'interfèrent à aucun moment dans cette surprise Abs. C'est là toute l'ampleur du problème.

- Tu stresses. Je le vois. Mais je suis certaine que ça me plaira Timmy. Rassure toi. Tu ne ferais rien de mal pour moi.

Abby déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme et ôta ses mains des siennes, déjà prête à retourner à ses occupations, elle avait confiance en son ami.

Cependant, Tim lui n'était pas rassuré. Il rattrapa donc la jeune femme, et la tenant par les épaules, la surprenant légèrement, il reprit la conversation.

- Abs, s'il te plait, promet moi que quand ta surprise sera là… Tu prendras bien le temps d'examiner la situation sous tout les angles avant de parvenir à la moindre conclusion. Que… Tu ne te braqueras pas…

- Tu me fais peur là McGee. Tu vas me faire attendre ton retour avec une impatience insupportable. Je le sens Tim, ça y est, je suis déjà sur les nerfs.

- Calme toi Abby. Et jure moi que tu laisseras une chance à ta surprise, car je peux te dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la faire venir jusqu'ici ce soir.

- Tim…

- Jure le moi Abby. Fais moi confiance.

- Bien… Bien je te le jure Timothy McGee.

- Merci Abby. Rappelle toi de ce moment quand je reviendrai.

- D'accord, si tu y tiens.

Sur ce, Timothy embrassa Abby, puis sortit de son appartement d'un pas pressé en direction de l'aéroport. Une bonne demi-heure de route suffirait pour l'atteindre.

Une fois dans sa voiture, il alluma l'autoradio dans le but de s'occuper un peu durant toutes ces minutes qui il le savait allaient s'écouler bien trop lentement à son goût.

Un pas, deux pas. Ça y est, elle foulait le sol américain. Un fort sentiment de soulagement s'empara de Ziva. Toutes ces heures horribles de vol étaient enfin terminées. Ziva leva les yeux en direction du ciel, et un sourire naissant sur les lèvres, elle souffla un bon coup. Elle y était. Elle savait qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'avion, que tous les passagers la bousculaient car ils étaient encore sur la piste d'atterrissage et qu'il était interdit de stationner ici, tout le monde devait suivre le couloir pour gagner les douanes, récupérer ses bagages, puis sortir de l'aéroport. Mais tout cela lui importait peu. Elle était en Amérique, elle était libre.

Ziva rabaissa la tête, et d'un pas lent, suivit toute cette foule qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'aéroport. Le stress reprenait le dessus. Dans quelques heures, ils sauraient. Ils sauraient qu'elle avait menti, qu'elle s'était cachée, qu'elle n'était pas morte. Dans quelques heures ils la jugeraient, ils voudraient connaître la vérité, elle devrait s'expliquer. Faire face à leurs réactions. Elle devrait regarder leur visage quand enfin ils sauraient. Elle devrait les affronter et mener ce qui serait très certainement un des combats les plus compliqué de sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle aurait le soutien de McGee, que lui savait, et qu'il pourrait l'aider à s'expliquer, à faire comprendre aux autres les vraies raisons de son absence, mais cela la rassurait peu.

Car Ziva savait bien qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Tim ne devait guère se sentir plus rassuré qu'elle. Lui aussi devait appréhender. Ziva connaissait la peur qu'il avait que les autres lui reprochent ce secret qu'il avait gardé durant tous ces mois, mais sur ce point elle prendrait sa défense, car c'est elle qui lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire.

Ziva sortit de ce couloir sans fin et débuta la queue des douanes.

Elle savait aussi combien Timothy appréhendait la réaction d'Hélène, mais pour cela, Ziva ne pouvait pas grand chose, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme. La seule chose que Ziva savait, c'est qu'à un moment, elle aussi elle avait prit la place de quelqu'un d'autre dans l'équipe. Elle avait remplacé l'agent Kate Todd, l'amie du reste de l'équipe. Elle avait mis du temps elle aussi à se faire accepter à part entière, et non comme étant la remplaçante. Et elle n'aurait vraiment pas apprécier voir l'agent Todd revenir quatre années après son arrivée au NCIS.

Toutes ces réflexions faisaient remonter en Ziva la pression qu'elle tentait d'évacuer tant bien que mal.

Elle récupéra ses deux valises noires, et prit la direction de la dernière porte qui la séparait du hall d'attente, de la vie qui battait son plein, de McGee, qui elle l'espérait, ne l'aurait pas laisser tomber au dernier moment. Car ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de la lâcher songea Ziva. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait…

Une valise à chaque main, et son bagage à main à l'épaule, Ziva fit quelques pas dans ce hall, le dernier obstacle avant de retrouver l'air frais. Elle avançait au hasard, cherchant des yeux cette silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien. Le stress n'aidant pas, elle avait le sentiment de tourner en rond, depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle ne trouvait pas Timothy…

- Ziva!

Ce cri, cet appel lancé dans les airs fit frémir Ziva. Il était là. Et elle aussi, Ziva David, elle était là. Elle tourna les yeux et distingua enfin McGee. Elle soupira de soulagement. Combien de fois avait-elle soupiré cette semaine? Elle aurait du compter tien, elle aurait atteint un sacré score. Ziva sourit à Tim qui ne semblait pas en grande forme et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide. Quand enfin elle fut proche de lui, la jeune femme posa ses deux valises et enlaça précipitamment le jeune homme. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, comme pour se prouver qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Car elle en avait tant rêvé de ce moment!

Timothy, bien surpris par cette soudaine marque d'affection mit quelques instants avant de se laisser aller à cette étreinte. Il n'était pas habitué à la voir se comporter ainsi. Mais étant lui aussi empris à une forte dose de stress, il se mit lui aussi à la serrer fort dans ses bras. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, Ziva ne put cependant pas s'empêcher d'ajouter une petite remarque dans l'espoir de clarifier la situation.

- Désolée Tim, mais les derniers jours ont été… Tellement…

Tim hocha la tête.

- Je comprends Ziva. Je comprends crois moi.

Ziva rit d'un rire franc, en partie à cause de tout ce stress mais aussi de toute cette joie qu'elle ressentait à présent d'avoir écouté McGee et d'être revenu dans ce pays qu'elle considérait comme le sien.

- Je me doute bien Tim. Je le vois à ta tête. Et je sais bien que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi non plus.

- Non effet.

À un mètre à peine l'un de l'autre, ils s'examinaient mutuellement, heureux d'enfin se retrouver.

- D'autant plus que j'ai eu quelques ennuis, ajouta McGee au bout de quelques secondes.

- Des ennuis? Reprit Ziva en échos.

- Oui… Hélène m'a bloqué dans l'ascenseur, et elle m'a tiré les vers du nez. Elle avait lu un de tes messages sur mon portable.

Ziva retint involontairement sa respiration dans l'attente de la suite de la phrase de son ami.

- Elle m'a pris entre quatre yeux et… elle m'a fait tout avouer. Elle avait compris que tu n'étais pas morte. Tu sais, elle est très forte dans son genre. Gibbs l'a bien choisi. Personne ne lui résiste quand elle mène son interrogatoire.

- Et… Comment a-t-elle réagi? Parvint finalement à articuler Ziva.

- Pas très bien… Mais je lui ai expliqué et… Elle a compris, mais… Elle a été assez distante je dois dire depuis. On n'en a pas rediscuté.

- Je vois. Et, elle en a parlé à quelqu'un?

- Non, personne, rassure-toi.

Une fois de plus Ziva soupira.

- Au moins, ce sera plus facile pour moi de ce côté là, relativisa-t-elle. Tu m'as préparé le terrain!

Tim pour seule réponse lui sourit, heureuse qu'elle prenne ainsi la situation. Il restèrent encore à se jauger du regard quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Ziva s'empare de nouveau de ses valises.

- On y va? Demanda Ziva, son stress bien visible dans sa voix.

- On y va, lui répondit Tim dans un sourire, lui aussi bien stressé, mais à la fois bien heureux.

Un nouveau départ attendait Ziva à la sortie de cet aéroport, et pour une fois, elle l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir la vie devant elle, et de pouvoir accomplir tout un tas de choses. Elle redevenait celle qu'elle était réellement, et elle s'en sentait renaître. Elle se sentait libre.


	33. Chapter 33 L'intruse

Merci à chacun d'entre vous pour vos reviews! Merci particulièrement à Gwenetsi, qui ne cesse de me faire rire.

Voici enfin, le début, du moment tant attendu : les retrouvailles.

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous décevoir maintenant!

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'attends votre avis!

* * *

Chapitre 32 : L'intruse.

- Elle ne se doute de rien? Tu en es bien certain?

- J'en suis sûr Ziva. Je n'ai laissé traîner aucun indice.

- Bien, répondit la jeune femme.

Assise sur le siège passager de la voiture de McGee, elle tenait ses deux mains serrées entre ses cuisses, son regard traînant sur l'extérieur. Depuis quelques secondes la voiture était garée devant l'appartement de Tim et Abby, mais aucun des deux amis ne semblaient décidés à quitter l'habitacle. Timothy, les deux mains sur le volant regardait tantôt Ziva tantôt la rue qui lui faisait face. Et Ziva, elle, examinait la façade de l'appartement. De la lumière provenait des fenêtres, mais des rideaux l'empêchaient de distinguer l'intérieur.

- Quatrième étage, précisa Tim. Les deux fenêtres de gauche donnent sur le salon, salle à manger, et la troisième à droite est celle de notre chambre.

- D'accord. Il y a longtemps que vous vivez là?

- Non. Quelques mois seulement.

Ziva acquiesça en silence d'un signe de la tête.

- Et vous êtes heureux ici? Ça vous plait?

- Oui. Cet appart est très bien. Et la naissance d'Elina a été un vrai bonheur.

- Tant mieux.

Ziva tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Tim.

- Calme toi Ziva. Tout va bien se passer. Il n'y a pas de raisons.

- J'aimerais tellement que tu aies raison McGee.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Allez, tu sais que Abby a un cœur en or. Elle ne mettra pas longtemps avant de te sauter dessus. Rappelle toi quand tu es rentrée de Somalie. Elle a prit le temps de te dire tes quatre vérités, mais une fois fait, elle avait déjà tout oublié.

- C'est vrai, admit Ziva.

McGee coupa le contact et ouvrit sa portière.

- Allez viens, ce n'est pas en restant ici que la situation va se régler.

- Je me sens vissée dans le siège Tim, avoua faiblement Ziva..

Timothy la regarda puis sortit de la voiture. Il en fit le tour puis vint ouvrir la portière de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à la Ziva que je connais en ce moment. Reprends toi. Souffle un bon coup, et on y va.

Ziva répondit après un court instant.

- Tu as raison. J'ai déjà fait bien pire.

Ziva retira sa ceinture de sécurité puis suivit Timothy à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Ils montèrent les quatre étages, puis s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée. McGee était surpris par le changement de comportement dont son amie avait fait preuve durant la montée des escaliers. Elle semblait avoir reconstruit cette carapace autour d'elle qu'il lui connaissait si bien, et paraissait de nouveau froide et distante à tous les événements. Il reconnaissait bien là sa façon de se protéger.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas directement déposé dans mon nouvel appartement Timothy? Tinta la voix claire de Ziva dans le silence qui les entourait.

- Parce que tu m'as dit que tu refusais d'avoir à affronter tout le monde en même temps, et que tu ne voulais donc pas arriver un matin au NCIS et faire face à toute l'équipe. Tu voulais avoir le temps de t'expliquer avec chaque personne individuellement, rappelle-toi.

- C'est vrai. Excuse moi, c'est le stress…

- Je sais. J'ai simplement pensé que commencer par Abby serait simple et te mettrait en confiance. A moins que tu ne préfères aller voir Gibbs? Où tout de suite aller t'expliquer avec Tony.

- Non, non. Je… Déjà Abby. Après, on verra.

- Ok, répondit Tim en se retournant.

Il plaça sa main sur la clenche, et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand la voix de Ziva le retint une fois de plus.

- Attend Tim.

Il lâcha la clenche et se retourna pour regarder son amie.

- Quoi?

- Je tiens à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ces derniers mois Tim, avant d'aller plus loin.

- Et bien, de rien Ziva.

Elle sourit très légèrement.

- Peu importe la réaction qu'aura Abby, dit Ziva en désignant la porte du doigt, je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir forcée à revenir en Amérique. Tu as eu raison.

- Merci Ziva.

McGee laissa traîner son regard quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire dans celui de la jeune femme, puis sans quitter ses yeux des siens, il poussa doucement la porte. Il rompit leur contact visuel et pénétra dans l'appartement. Ziva le suivit de près, et Timothy referma la porte derrière eux.

McGee ôta sa veste et la pendit dans l'entrée, puis déposa ses clefs de voiture sur un petit meuble de bois posé contre un des murs. Il lança encore un regard à Ziva, qui préféra garder sa veste. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans ce couloir, sans prononcer la moindre parole, tout deux ayant conscience du ras de marée qu'ils allaient déclencher d'une seconde à l'autre. Timothy avala péniblement sa salive puis se décida finalement à faire quelques pas vers la pièce principale de l'appartement, et enfin à appeler sa compagne.

- Abby? Abs, c'est moi. Je suis rentré.

Timothy fit encore quelques pas, toujours talonné par Ziva.

- Tim? Je suis au salon. Ne fait pas trop de bruit, je viens juste d'endormir Elina.

Tim lança un dernier regard à Ziva, qui lui sourit péniblement, dans une vaine tentative de le rassurer, car elle ne parvint nullement à cacher son propre stress.

Le jeune homme traversa le couloir, passa devant la chambre de sa fille, puis tourna à gauche et se trouva dans le salon. Abby était face à lui, de profil, occupée à regarder la télévision.

Elle remarqua la présence de son ami, et baissa le son avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle lui sourit de toutes ces dents comme elle en avait l'habitude, jusqu'à ce que son regard glisse vers la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par la faible lueur d'une lampe posée sur un guéridon, à proximité de la bibliothèque, et par l'écran de télévision. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Abby de distinguer clairement les traits de cette femme, qui se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine derrière son compagnon. Elle vit cette mâchoire crispée, et ses yeux sombres en amande qui un instant fixèrent les siens, avant de fuir vers le plancher.

Abby sentit sa bouche s'assécher, et les mots lui manquer, à elle qui était pourtant si pipelette. Ne sachant pas réellement comment agir face à cette personne qu'elle pouvait considérer comme une intruse dans son salon, elle se leva calmement. Elle resta encore un instant immobile et silencieuse, à fixer Timothy, les yeux dans les yeux.

- C'était donc ça ma surprise? Dit elle d'une voix claire mais froide au bout de longues minutes qui parurent une éternité à Ziva et McGee qui n'osaient pas bouger.

- Oui, prononça difficilement Tim, remarquant que le comportement de son amie aurait pu être meilleur.

Abby reposa ses yeux sur ceux de… De la jeune brune. Elle se refusait à l'appeler autrement. Cette femme n'était pas Ziva. Ziva ne leur aurait pas fait ça. Abby respira calmement, un calme tragique qui ne calmait pas les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face et qui guettaient le moindre de ses gestes, tentant de l'interpréter positivement.

- Je ne vais pas crier car je ne veux en aucun cas réveiller ma fille, commença-t-elle, distante, regardant l'intruse de haut en bas.

- Mais je vais tout de même me montrer claire. Ziva David est morte il y a quatre ans.

Abby regarda Tim avant de continuer.

- Alors cette femme n'a rien à faire chez moi.

Ziva sentit son sang se glacer. Elle l'avait su pourtant, qu'ils ne voudraient pas d'elle.

- Vous êtes entrée, vous connaissez donc le chemin. Je ne prendrais pas la peine de vous raccompagner.

Sur ces mots, Abbs se tut, et attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne lui obéir. Contrairement à McGee, Ziva ne résista pas, se contentant de fixer son amie. Elle ne pouvait la quitter des yeux. Elle restait là à l'observer. Elle n'avait pas changé. Ziva sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

- Abby… Prononça finalement Timothy.

- Quoi? Répondit la concernée en le regardant de nouveau.

Tim prit le temps de l'observer lui aussi une seconde. Il remarqua ses traits durs et se dit que passer par la douceur ne servirait à rien pour une fois avec la jeune femme. Il choisit donc de se montrer froid et clair avec elle comme elle l'avait été avec lui. La jeune femme lui paraissait à des kilomètres de lui à cet instant.

- Ce n'est pas chez toi ici, mais chez nous. J'ai autant le droit que toi de décider qui j'invite chez nous, exposa Tim.

Abby lui lança un regard glacial.

- Quand je t'ai quitté il y a deux heures je t'ai demandé quelque chose Abby. Je t'ai fait jurer de ne pas te braquer, et de prendre le temps d'examiner la situation sous tous ses angles avant d'émettre le moindre jugement. Rappelle-toi.

Un court silence emplit la pièce une seconde. Timothy continuait de garder ses yeux plantés dans ceux de sa compagne, alors que la respiration saccadée de l'israélienne s'imposait à lui durant ce court silence.

- Tu me l'as juré Abby, reprit le jeune homme, jouant sa dernière carte. Alors je te demande de respecter ta promesse.

- Non Timothy. Non. Tu avais peur de me décevoir avec cette, surprise, dit la gothique avec dédain, et bien tu avais raison sur ce point, tu m'as déçu. Ta surprise ne me réjouit en rien. Maintenant il me semble vous avoir demander de sortir de chez moi, reprit Abby en levant son bras droit en direction de la porte d'entrée, regardant de nouveau cette étrangère qui s'était permis de venir jusqu'ici.

Tim regarda froidement sa compagne, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il avait craint sa réaction, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle réagirait ainsi.

Les yeux de Ziva croisèrent une dernière fois ceux de Abby, et essoufflée comme si elle venait de faire son jogging matinal, une larme solitaire lui échappa. Elle déglutit péniblement. Elle savait que sa présence avait poussé Abby dans ses derniers retranchements, et que quand la jeune femme atteignait ce point, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. C'est donc contrairement à l'homme à ses côtés qu'elle se résigna, souffrant horriblement. Elle se sentait profondément blessée.

- Laisse tomber Tim, ça ne sert à rien d'insister, dit elle péniblement d'une voix faible, à peine audible.

Elle marqua une pause, prenant le temps de regarder une dernière fois celle qui à une époque avait été son amie, avant de finalement lui adresser directement la parole, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années.

- Je suis désolée Abby, sincèrement.

Une deuxième larme lui échappa, et elle tourna finalement les talons, regagnant la porte d'entrée d'un pas incertain, comme une automate l'aurait fait. Timothy lui continuait de fixer celle qu'il ne comprenait plus.


	34. Chapter 34 Larmes et sanglots

Allez, fin du suspense, pour quelques minutes tout du moins, je vous poste la suite des retrouvailles entre Ziva et Abby! En espérant que mes chers lecteurs qui m'écrivent de si gentilles reviews ne soient pas trop atteints par l'AIPM...

Bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Larmes et sanglots.

Un court frisson parcouru le corps d'Abby un instant. Les dernières paroles de Ziva et son regard lui avaient glacé le sang une petite seconde. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée, peut-être avait-elle mal réagi. Mais rien de ce trouble qui la secoua le temps de quelques courtes secondes ne fut remarqué par McGee, ni Ziva, qui atteignait déjà la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Abby se reprit. De quel droit se permettait-elle de douter? Cette femme, elle, ne s'était pas gênée et ne s'était guère préoccupée de leurs sentiments en leur mentant ainsi durant quatre années. Ce n'était pas l'heure de la pitié.

Ziva ouvrit doucement la porte, et sortit sur le palier de l'immeuble. Elle referma la porte sans se retourner et prit la direction de la sortie. Elle descendait les premières marches des escaliers quand elle songea à ses valises qui étaient toujours dans la voiture de Tim, dont elle n'avait pas les clés. Elle devait attendre qu'il vienne les lui rendre pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Ziva fit demi tour et tendit la main en direction de la clenche, ayant pour intention d'aller réclamer ses valises auprès du jeune homme, quand un sanglot la prit. Jamais elle ne trouverait la force de pénétrer de nouveau dans cet appartement. Elle refusait d'avoir à nouveau à faire face à Abby ce soir, et à ses yeux si froids. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle distance dans ses yeux, jamais elle ne lui était parue si étrangère.

Ziva s'effondra et tomba accroupie contre le mur du palier. Elle avait bien rêvé en pensant pouvoir retrouver sa place ici auprès des siens. Ils avaient fait leur deuil, et faire marche arrière leur était impossible, elle devait se faire une idée. Jamais elle ne retrouverait cette vie qu'elle avait quittée il y a quatre ans. Ce qu'ils avaient enduré par sa faute était cette fois irrémédiable.

Ziva posa ses fesses sur le sol et déplia légèrement ses jambes. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, et celle-ci heurta le mur alors qu'un nouveau sanglot la prenait. Elle avait vraiment été folle de croire à toutes ces idées. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester en France. Au moins là bas elle avait été tranquille, et en sécurité. Ziva tenta vainement d'essuyer quelques larmes d'une main tremblante.

Son père rirait bien quand il apprendrait que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, sa fille n'avait jamais reprit sa vie en main aux USA, qu'elle s'était lamentablement heurtée à un mur qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de détruire, d'escalader, ou encore de contourner, lors de son retour. Il avait eu raison, elle ne valait rien. Il était parvenu à faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Ziva enfouit péniblement sa tête dans ses genoux, seule dans ce couloir, où la lumière venait de s'éteindre. La minuterie avait fait son œuvre, l'abandonnant elle aussi à sa désillusion et sa solitude.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent quelques secondes plus tard, une dispute semblait avoir éclatée entre ses deux amis. Elle avait également réussi à les monter l'un contre l'autre, elle n'était décidemment bonne à rien.

Des phrases distinctes parvenaient maintenant aux oreilles de Ziva, qui serra un peu plus fort sa tête entre ses mains, refusant d'entendre ces paroles qui lui étaient pénibles.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de réagir ainsi. Tu n'imagines pas le mal que j'ai eu à la convaincre de venir te voir ce soir, criait McGee.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire Timothy. Si elle voulait venir me voir, elle n'avait qu'à venir il y a quatre ans, à ce moment là j'étais prête à la recevoir, surenchérissait Abby.

- Elle ne pouvait pas venir il y a quatre ans, c'est-ce que j'aimerais que tu me laisses t'expliquer et que tu comprennes. Elle n'a pas eu le choix.

- C'est nous qui n'avons pas eu le choix. Elle elle a été libre de prendre toutes les décisions qu'elle voulait. Mais nous on a eu qu'une solution face à sa disparition, accepter le fait qu'elle soit morte. Et si elle avait vraiment été notre amie, elle ne nous aurait jamais laissé face à cette situation inacceptable.

Ziva ferma les yeux le plus fortement possible. Que faisait-elle ici? Qu'elle idée folle l'avait poussé à survivre il y a quatre ans dans cette bande de Gaza? Pourquoi ne s'était elle pas simplement laissée mourir ce jour là? Plus rien n'allait à présent dans sa vie. Elle se sentait plus anéantie que jamais. Les paroles d'Abby la plaçaient face à une réalité qu'elle n'avait pas réellement vu jusque là.

Ce fut cette fois des pleurs d'enfants qui parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Ziva., qui n'arrangèrent pas la confusion totale dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle n'avait amené que des tourments dans ce foyer que s'étaient construits ses amis.

- Et voilà que maintenant par sa faute Elina est réveillée. Je vais avoir un mal fou à la rendormir. Tu n'aurais jamais du la ramener ici Timothy, reprenait Abby, de plus en plus enragée.

Elle laissa le jeune homme seul au milieu du salon et gagna d'un pas brusque la chambre de sa fille près de l'entrée. Elle poussa la porte, s'approcha du lit à barreaux où sa fille s'agitait et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la cala contre son corps, et alla s'asseoir dans le rocking-chair placé dans l'angle de la pièce, proche de la fenêtre. Elle s'y laissa tomber et tenta de s'y calmer elle aussi.

La tête de sa fille enfouie dans son cou, elle baissa son visage contre le sien, la serrant fort. La présence de sa mère calma quelque peu la petite fille, qui toutefois ne cessa pas de pleurer. Abby ferma les yeux, et chantant calmement une berceuse, elle commença doucement à faire osciller le rocking-chair.

Elle fredonna d'une voix chevrotante les premières notes de _Belle lune, belle, _et termina le premier couplet en se demandant soudainement si elle avait eu la bonne réaction.

Elle pensa à McGee lorsqu'elle entama le deuxième couplet après une courte pause, s'interrogeant sur le sens de ses paroles. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par « elle n'a pas eu le choix »? Et si elle avait eu tort de ne pas l'écouter?

Abby sentit Elina s'endormir contre elle durant le troisième couplet, alors que des premières larmes commençaient à lui brûler les joues, et que sa voix était de moins en moins assurée. Ziva restait pourtant son amie. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ces quatre dernières années.

Abby se sentait à présent coupable, mais tout de même pas au point de se lever et de changer le cours des choses, car peut-être avait elle tort de ressentir cette culpabilité qui peu à peu l'envahissait. Elle resta là, sur le rocking-chair, à se rappeler le peu de choses qu'avait dit Ziva et le regard déploré qu'elle avait eu, se demandant si c'était toujours sa fille qu'elle berçait si lentement.

Tim quant à lui, toujours seul dans le salon, se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il sortit un verre d'un placard, puis retourna dans le salon. Il s'y empara d'une bouteille de whisky et remplit son verre, puis l'avala rapidement, se remémorant les derniers instants. Il avait bien pensé que Abby n'accepterait pas si facilement la situation, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il en serait ainsi à 19 h 30.

Son verre vide, Timothy alla le poser dans l'évier. Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à boire maintenant. Un verre était suffisant. Si il continuait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

Tim s'appuya sur le bord de l'évier et baissa la tête un instant. Il n'entendait plus sa fille pleurer depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait de la chambre d'Elina. Il se demanda ce que Abby faisait à présent.

La curiosité le gagnant, il prit la direction de la petite chambre et après une courte hésitation en poussa la porte. Abs releva la tête, et il croisa son regard, alors que face à lui, dans l'angle, elle continuait de doucement faire bouger le rocking-chair à l'aide de son pied, Elina toujours endormie contre elle.

Timothy fut troublé de voir son visage ainsi ravagé par les larmes et resta quelques secondes immobile sur le pas de la porte, il ne pensait pas la trouver comme ça.

Abby resta elle aussi à la regarder, ne trouvant pas la force pour autre chose. Tim s'approcha tout en tentant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Il prit Elina dans ses bras et vint la reposer dans son lit, prenant toutes ses précautions pour ne pas la réveiller. Il aurait aimé à cet instant lui aussi s'évader dans le sommeil, et ne plus penser à rien. Simplement rêver à des moments heureux. Il faisait actuellement dos à Abby et en profita. Il resta quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire à regarder sa fille dormir.

Ses pensées revinrent ensuite rapidement vers Ziva, et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il songea à ses valises qui se trouvaient toujours dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il se demanda où elle était partie puisqu'elle ne possédait ni ses affaires ni l'adresse de son nouvel appartement.

McGee se retourna enfin et s'approcha de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle le suivit des yeux et stoppa le mouvement du rocking-chair.

Que venait-il lui dire? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle ignorait tout à cet instant précis. Elle ignorait si elle avait réagi de façon juste, et quelles décisions elle devait prendre à présent. Elle observa Timothy venir s'agenouiller contre le rocking-chair et poser une main sur ses genoux, puis appuyer sa tête contre le creux de sa taille. Elle passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, et ils restèrent quelques instants en silence dans cette position, aucun d'eux ne désirait mener un nouveau combat.

C'est finalement Abby qui parla la première, chuchotant son aveu.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu la bonne réaction Timmy.

Timothy se sentit un instant soulagé, car il connaissait la jeune femme, et savait que la discussion était à présent possible.

- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit McGee.

- Tu m'en veux? Reprit Abby au bout de plusieurs secondes.

- Non. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses ainsi, mais je peux comprendre.

- Et elle. Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut? Reprit Abby, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité.

- Non. Pas du tout. Je pense que bien au contraire, c'est à elle qu'elle en veut d'avoir cru que tu l'accepterais, et que tu serais heureuse de son retour.

Abby commença à caresser les cheveux de Tim. Ils se turent de nouveau un instant, jusqu'à ce que Abby reprenne de nouveau, chuchotant toujours.

- Tu as dit la vérité tout à l'heure?

- Quand? L'interrogea Tim.

- Quand tu as dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, et que tu avais eu du mal à la convaincre de revenir, qu'elle aussi était très stressée.

- Oui, je ne t'ai pas menti. Ce n'est pas Ziva qui a décidé de partir il y a quatre ans.

- Il y a longtemps que… Que tu sais qu'elle n'est pas morte? Que tu sais la vérité?

- Huit mois, confessa Timothy.

- Vraiment! S'étonna doucement la jeune femme.

- Oui. Et j'ai eu énormément de mal à ne rien dire à personne durant tout ce temps, mais elle m'avait fait promettre.

- Et comment se fait-il que tu aies reprit contact avec Ziva il y a huit mois?

- C'est elle la traductrice qui a traduit mon roman. Je l'ai rencontré en France, totalement par hasard. Elle a été aussi surprise que moi de me voir.

Abby ne répondit rien, alors Timothy releva la tête et la regarda. La jeune femme posa son regard dans le sien avant de lui poser une question supplémentaire.

- Elle t'a dit la vérité, elle t'a raconté les vraies raisons de son départ?

- Oui, elle m'a tout dit.

- Et tu trouves ses justifications valables?

- Oui Abs. Ziva n'a rien décidé. C'est son père qui une fois de plus lui a joué un mauvais tour il y a quatre ans. Il l'a cru morte, nous l'a dit, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Ziva a vu là une possibilité d'être vraiment libre pour une fois et a saisi l'opportunité, elle s'est construite une nouvelle vie. Si elle n'est pas revenue c'est uniquement car elle ne voulait pas nous faire de mal. Je peux te dire que vivre loin de nous ces dernières années à été très dur pour elle aussi.

Abby regarda Tim un instant après son court récit puis se leva. Elle prit la direction du couloir et se retourna une fois sur le pas de a porte.

- Bien. Je te crois Tim. J'ai bien vu qu'elle avait l'air réellement désolée quand elle a dit l'être. Tu sais où elle est partie?

- Pas très loin à mon avis, car elle n'a nulle part où aller. C'est moi qui ai ses valises et ses clés.

Abby acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis laissa McGee seul dans la petite chambre jaune. Elle prit la direction de sa porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste assuré. Elle était à présent sûre d'avoir mal agi, elle devait se faire pardonner. Ziva avait toujours été son amie, et une amie devait être là dans les moments difficiles.

Abby alluma la lumière du palier et voulut prendre la direction des escaliers quand son regard se posa sur ce corps recroquevillé, à sa gauche, contre le mur. Abby sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle fixa son amie, et fit quelque pas en sa direction, s'arrêtant à environ cinquante centimètres d'elle. Elle resta immobile à la regarder jusqu'à ce que Ziva lève la tête. Les joues trempées par ses sanglots, Ziva fut surprise de trouver Abby debout face à elle. Elle vit son visage cette fois riche en émotion, et elle compris à son regard combien elle était désolée de la façon dont elle avait agi plus tôt dans la soirée.

Ziva vit finalement une main se tendre en sa direction. C'était là la façon qu'avait trouvé Abby de faire la paix et d'accepter le retour de son amie, elle n'avait pour le moment pas les ressources pour faire plus. Ziva saisit cette main tendue et se leva. Les deux amies, les yeux brouillés par les larmes se sourirent, puis Abby prit Ziva dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois, Abby sentit son amie fondre en larmes contre son épaule, s'abandonnant à cette étreinte qui lui était bien nécessaire.

Elle l'avait vraiment mal jugé. Jamais elle n'avait vu la jeune femme si frêle et vulnérable, songea Abby, alors que Ziva, elle, réalisait à cet instant combien ses amis lui avaient manqués. Combien leur présence pouvait être réconfortante. Pendant quatre ans elle s'était retenue et avait enfoui sa douleur le plus profondément possible. Mais aujourd'hui tout ressortait, et ses émotions la submergeaient. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire à Abby combien elle était heureuse à cet instant.

- Si tu savais Abs… Dit Ziva entre deux sanglots, n'ayant cette fois pas la force de se cacher derrière une quelconque carapace.

- Chut… Je sais Ziva, je sais… Je suis désolée.

Toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Abby reprit au bout de quelques instants.

- Mais je crois qu'on a tous suffisamment pleuré pour ce soir.

Ziva sourit et s'éloigna légèrement de la jeune femme pour sécher ses yeux, puis toutes deux rentrèrent dans l'appartement, où Tim les attendait avec impatience.


	35. Chapter 34 Il n'était pas prêt de dormir

Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe! Non, non! Pitié ne me tuez pas! Je suis sincèrement, complètement, entièrement, vraiment, réellement, infiniment, totalement, (ça suffit là?) désolée pour cette si longue attente que je vous ai faite subir.

Des excuses? Euh... Oui, j'en ai quelques unes... Une semaine au ski sans accès à un ordinateur? Un Bac blanc qui arrive bien trop vite? Une fille bien trop atteinte par l'AIPM pour écrire quoi que ce soit? Une fic qui n'avance décidément plus? Tout cela est vrai, je le jure! Alors non, ne me tuez pas! Et puis de toute façon si vous me tuez vous ne l'aurez jamais la suite de cette histoire. Jamais! C'est compris? Alors laissez-moi la vie! Et ne me menacez plus, parce que moi aussi j'ai des verres d'eau à disposition...

Hum... Alors... la suite!

Et bien je vous poste ce soir la dernière partie des retrouvailles entre Ziva et Abby, et puis la suite de l'histoire dans la deuxième partie du chapitre. Et pour information le chapitre 35 sera posté avant mercredi. Voilà!

J'attends votre avis... =)

Et je vous remercie infiniment pour les si gentilles reviews que vous m'avez posté (il y a déjà quelques temps, mais on ne reviendra pas là-dessus) pour mon dernier chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon début de semaine pour ce qui travaillent ou reprennent les cours, et une bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui, comme moi, possèdent encore quelques jours de répit.

Vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Il n'était pas près de dormir.

- Vraiment?

- Oui! Je te jure! Elle était morte de rire… Et moi rouge de honte, tu penses! Je n'ai vraiment pas été futée sur ce coup là.

Abby porta une main à sa bouche, mais rien n'y fit, une fois de plus un rire bruyant sortit de sa gorge. Secouée par l'hilarité de la situation que venait de lui décrire son amie, plus rien ne la retenait.

Ziva qui elle venait de porter sa tasse de café chaud à ses lèvres faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'elle vit Abby tenter de se calmer, se tenant les côtes d'une main, se ventilant de l'autre.

- Il t'est quand même arrivé de sacrées histoires en France! S'exclama Abby au bout de quelques secondes.

- Oui, comme partout. J'ai fait des rencontres insolites, dit Ziva en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, elle-même étonnée.

Abby pouffa.

- Mais je crois que je l'ai un peu cherché. J'ai parfois été tellement désespérée que je ne me souciais guère de savoir qui étaient les hommes qui visitaient mon lit, du moment qu'ils m'apportaient un peu de distraction.

- Ça ne te ressemble pourtant pas.

Ziva sourit et but une gorgé de son café avant de reprendre.

- Hum, je crois que j'en ai trouvé une autre que je ne t'ai toujours pas raconté!

Abby s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, comme pour mieux entendre.

- Je suis tout ouï, répondit elle sans cacher son impatience.

Ziva, assise face à Abby à la table de la petite cuisine reprit son discours.

- Je devais être en France depuis seulement trois mois. J'étais sortie boire un verre dans un bar, un soir. Je venais tout juste de me faire engager comme traductrice, et je crois que c'est-ce que je fêtais ce soir là. C'était une des premières fois que je sortais comme ça, sans but précis. J'avais jusque là évité, par précaution, mais aussi car je n'en avais pas le courage. J'ai mis du temps à me faire à l'idée que mon nom soit inscrit sur une pierre tombale. Mais bon, passons, dit Ziva en chassant cette pensée d'un geste de la main.

- Ce bar était un peu glauque. Je ne connaissais pas encore de coin sympa, ni beaucoup de personnes, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de trop parler avec des français. J'avais déjà bu plusieurs verres quand un homme, assis au bar depuis quelques temps lui aussi m'aborda, reprit la jeune femme.

- Wou! Fit Abby, à l'écoute des moindres paroles de son amie.

- Attend avant de dire Wou. Il a été assez… direct. Il me semble qu'il m'a dit mot pour mot : « ça te dirait d'échanger une pelle ma poulette? »

Abby s'esclaffa de nouveau.

- Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il me demandait… Je me suis dit que ça devait être une expression que je ne connaissais pas, alors j'ai joué carte sur table, et je lui ai dit être américaine, et ne pas avoir compris, expliqua Ziva.

- Toujours être honnête en amour l'interrompit Abby.

- Donc cet homme, déjà bien ivre, s'est sentit poussé des ailes, et m'a dragué en anglais, il devait vraiment vouloir me mettre dans son lit.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Hey! She is American! I love the United States darling.

- Rien de bien grave… Juste un mec collant.

- Sauf qu'après il m'a dit : « Do you know what is the french kiss Darling? » Et puis persuadé que je ne comprenais pas un mot de français, il s'est tourné vers le barman, et il a continué dans sa langue maternel « Je vais lui apprendre moi ce que c'est que le french kiss, tu vas voir, je vais lui apprendre plein de trucs. Elle va pas en revenir la poulette! Yes Darling! »

- Non! Répondit Abby en faisant de grands yeux.

- Tu l'aurais vu! Il était tellement arrogant et prétentieux…. Tellement sûr de lui!

- J'imagine bien le sort que tu lui as réservé s'exclama Abby, de nouveau secoué par un fou rire.

- Et bien… Non. Le pire je crois, c'est que je l'ai suivi jusque chez lui, avoua Ziva.

- Tu as couché avec ce porc?

- J'étais vraiment désespérée Abs… Ajouta Ziva comme pour se défendre.

- Quand même Ziva! J'aurai eu honte à ta place je pense. Mais tu as passé une bonne fin de soirée au moins?

- Je pourrais te dire que je ne sais plus vraiment, que j'étais ivre moi aussi, mais non. Je me souviens très bien qu'il s'est endormi sur moi au bout de deux minutes.

Les deux amies se regardèrent, et se remirent à rire en même temps des déboires de Ziva. De longues secondes passèrent, et rien ne sembla les calmer. Seule l'apparition de McGee au bout de plusieurs minutes sembla apaiser l'ambiance euphorique qu'avaient généré les retrouvailles entre les deux amies.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rire moins fort! Il est deux heures du matin, je travaille moi demain. J'aimerais pouvoir dormir un peu.

- Pardon Tim, s'excusa Ziva.

- Ce n'est rien… Je ne vous en veux pas. Au moins vous êtes heureuse de vous retrouver, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Abby sourit face à l'allusion que faisait son compagnon au début de soirée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Timmy, notre amitié n'a finalement pas pris une ride. Tu veux un café? Lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la cafetière.

- Non merci, pas de caféine, je vais me recoucher. J'aimerais dormir quelques heures.

- N'espère pas trop fort. Dans un quart d'heure tu seras de nouveau debout. Tu ferais mieux de te servir une tasse, le contredit Abby.

- Pourquoi? L'interrogea Tim alors qu'il avait déjà fait quelques pas en direction de sa chambre à coucher.

- Parce que se sera l'heure de la tété Timothy, glissa Abby avec une moue enfantine, bien consciente des répercussions qu'aurait cette phrase sur l'humeur de Tim.

- Oh non…

L'expression du pauvre Timothy ainsi que le ton sur lequel Abby avait fait sa déclaration déclencha de nouveau le rire Ziva, qui était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses deux amis et leur humour.

- Tu peux dès maintenant chercher une bonne excuse pour Gibbs demain matin Tim, réussit elle tout de même à dire.

- Toi, tais-toi. Car je peux très bien lui dire la vérité, la menaça-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

- Le pauvre Timmy est toujours grognon quand il n'a pas eu son compte de sommeil, se sentit obligée d'ajouter Abby avec humour pour clarifier la situation.

Les regards des deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent, et une fois de plus leurs rires retentirent dans l'appartement.

McGee s'éloigna en soupirant en direction de son lit. Abby avait raison, il n'était pas prêt de dormir…

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Timothy soupira. Il était vraiment temps qu'il ouvre les yeux… Il songea avec regret au confort de son lit, ainsi qu'aux quatre maigres heures de sommeil qu'il était parvenu à grappiller cette nuit. Sa fille s'était réveillée trois fois cette nuit, et Abby et Ziva ne s'était couchées qu'aux alentours de 4 h du matin. Face à Abby, Ziva avait cédé et était restée pour la nuit. Ses quatre heures de sommeil avaient donc étaient ponctuées de nombreux réveils.

McGee envia à cet instant Ziva de ne pas avoir repris son poste au NCIS, et Abby d'être en congé de maternité. Il se résolut finalement à quitter la cage métallique et débuta son chemin en direction de son bureau. Il était 09 h 15, et il avait une heure et quart de retard, Gibbs allait forcément le lui faire payer. Il pourrait être indulgent pensa Tim en chemin. Car contrairement à Tony ou Hélène, arriver en retard n'avait jamais été une habitude pour lui. Mais le patron était le patron, et Tim devait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir à pointer à l'usine.

Les traits tirés et les yeux mi-clos, Tim déposa finalement son sac à dos sur son bureau, s'attirant un regard inquisiteur de la par de Dinozzo, qui cependant ne dit rien, car Gibbs se trouvait lui aussi présent à ce moment là dans l'open-space. Timothy s'assit, et son regard croisa involontairement celui de son patron, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, lorsqu'il releva les yeux. McGee se décida donc à entamer la conversation.

- Désolé Boss, Elina est malade, elle s'est réveillée dix fois cette nuit, et Abby était déjà épuisée de s'être occupée d'elle toute la journée, alors .… Alors c'est moi qui me suis levée à chaque fois.

- Vous savez ce que je pense des excuses et des mensonges McGee, lui répondit la voix grave de Gibbs.

- Euh oui Boss… Répondit Tim, se demandant comment son patron pouvait être si sûr qu'il mentait.

- J'espère que vous aviez de bonnes raisons.

- Oui patron, je vous jure, bafouilla Tim. Mais ça n'arrivera plus.

- Vous ne savez donc pas où est Hélène? Reprit Gibbs en contournant son bureau pour se poster devant celui de son subalterne.

- Heu… Non… Répondit Tim en déviant son regard vers le bureau de sa collègue. Celui-ci était vide, et aucune veste ni aucun sac à main n'était présent sur la chaise. Timothy, étonné, jeta un œil à Tony, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

- Vous et Hélène aviez prévu d'aller interroger notre témoin à son domicile dés votre arrivée. On pensait que vous vous étiez retrouvés là-bas, expliqua Tony.

Timothy sentit le regard lourd de son patron toujours posé sur lui. Il fut surpris de toute l'attention que portaient les deux autres agents au retard d'Hélène. Arrivée après neuf heures lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois sans que personne ne s'en inquiète. Il dévia donc de nouveau son regard vers le bureau d'Hélène et le regarda plus attentivement.

Timothy ne put s'empêcher de constater que la pile de dossier qui y traînait habituellement en avait disparu, et même qu'aucune feuille n'apparaissait plus sur le dessus de ce bureau. L'ordinateur était éteint, le téléphone bien rangé dans un coin, et la chaise de bureau impeccablement poussée contre celui-ci.

Cette fois lui aussi bien inquiet, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau en question. Il en fit le tour, mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Il lança un regard vers son patron.

- Vous avez regardé ses tiroirs?

- Non. Pas encore, répondit Gibbs.

Timothy se décida avec peine, et ouvrit finalement le premier tiroir du bureau. Vide. Sous le choc, il resta muet. Il dirigea sa main vers le second tiroir, retint sa respiration, puis d'un geste hésitant en tira la poignée. Vide. Pour la forme, il ouvrit par la suite le troisième et dernier tiroir, bien qu'il ait su avant de l'ouvrir que celui-ci ne contiendrait rien lui non plus.

Le jeune homme releva finalement les yeux vers Tony et Gibbs qui le fixaient toujours.

- Tout est vide, dit il simplement, n'ayant pas suffisamment de forces pour plus.

- Elle était pourtant là hier soir, prononça Gibbs dans sa barbe, plus pour lui-même que pour ses agents.

Tony lâcha, ou plutôt lança violemment sur son bureau le stylo qu'il avait jusque là eu dans la main.

- Elle ne va pas elle aussi nous faire le coup, s'exclama-t-il rageur.

Timothy fixa son collègue lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer ces paroles, et la raison de l'absence d'Hélène lui parut soudainement évidente lorsqu'il comprit l'allusion que faisait Tony au départ de Ziva. Il vit Gibbs se saisir de son téléphone et composer brutalement un numéro, sans aucun doute celui de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha alors du combiné.

- Laissez moi l'appeler Boss, je pense savoir pourquoi elle est partie.

Gibbs le regarda interrogateur et hésita longtemps. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine lui dire « Allo. » qu'il lui tendit l'appareil. Si McGee pouvait connaître la raison de cette absence, il devait en profiter. Cette fois, il ne devait négliger aucune piste.

McGee se saisit du combiné, et débuta la conversation, anxieux.

- Bonjour Hélène, c'est Tim.

- Ah. Salut Tim, répondit-elle après un moment.

- Écoute Hélène, reprit-il, comprenant qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus d'elle-même. Nous avons tous remarqué ton départ, et… On se pose pas mal de questions. Est-ce que tu es partie à cause de la conversation que nous avons eue dans l'ascenseur au sujet de mon voyage en France, il y a quelques jours?

- Oui. Elle est bien arrivée? Tout le monde est bien heureux de son retour que vous ne remarquez mon absence qu'à cette heure? Fit Hélène sarcastique.

- Oui, elle est arrivée, lui répondit Tim, mais pas encore au NCIS. Il cherchait à s'expliquer et à calmer Hélène, sans trop en dire car il savait que ses deux collègues lui prêtaient une oreille attentive.

- Elle est chez moi avec Abby. Reviens Hélène. Où es-tu?

- Le directeur Vance m'a donné une semaine de vacances. Je pense aller voir mes parents en Californie. Vance a accepté de me donner un autre poste, dans l'équipe de Grif lorsque je reviendrai. Je lui ai dit qu'un autre agent prendrait bientôt ma place dans votre équipe, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chercher. Et je lui ai demandé de faire croire qu'il m'avait ordonné ce changement d'équipe. Au cas où tout ne soit pas réglé avec Ziva. Apparemment j'ai bien fait. Je n'ai plus ma place dans votre équipe Tim…

- Hélène…

- Non, ne dit rien Tim. J'ai fait le bon choix. C'était le mieux à faire. C'est sa place, pas la mienne. Mais je resterai au NCIS, et on continuera de se voir. On restera ami.

- Mais tu fais toi aussi partie de l'équipe Hélène. Ça fait quatre ans que tu es là, avec nous. Tu as autant ta place.

- Vous méritez d'être heureux avec elle Tim. Alors arrête de chercher à me convaincre, car il n'y a qu'une place pour deux. Maintenant je vais raccrocher. On se voit dans une semaine, donne le bonjour à tout le monde.

Timothy allait répondre, mais déjà elle avait déjà raccroché. Il reposa le téléphone sur son socle, et attendit deux secondes avant de relever la tête. Comment dire à ses amis pourquoi Hélène était partie sans leur dire que Ziva était revenue? Car Ziva avait était claire, c'est elle qui leur dirait tout.

- Hélène n'est pas vraiment partie… Commença Tim timidement à l'intention de ses deux collègues en relevant les yeux.

- Comment ça, pas vraiment? S'impatienta son patron.

- Elle… Elle est partie une semaine en vacances en Californie, voir ses parents, bafouilla Tim.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi son bureau est vide? Le questionna Dinozzo.

Timothy se sentait de plus en plus anxieux, il n'appréciait vraiment pas de sentir toute l'attention de Dinozzo et toute celle de Gibbs braquées en même temps sur lui

- Parce que Vance l'a fait changé d'équipe. Elle intègrera celle de l'agent Grif à son retour.

- Et pourquoi Vance déplace-t-il mes agents comme des pions? S'énerva Gibbs en haussant le ton.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Tim. Apparemment, un autre agent doit arriver rapidement. Hélène m'a dit de faire confiance à Vance, ajouta Tim. Il ne voulait pas que cette magouille lui attire en plus les foudres du Directeur.

- Mais Hélène fait partie notre équipe, intervint Dinozzo.

- Elle a l'air de plutôt bien prendre la chose. Et puis elle a dit qu'on en reparlerait à son retour de vacances. Elle veut profiter de ses vacances pour ne fois qu'elle en a.

McGee vit Gibbs s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur d'un pas pressé, certainement en direction de la machine à café et se dit tout en regagnant son bureau que la journée allait vraiment être longue, surtout qu'il allait devoir rester longtemps seul avec Dinozzo, comme maintenant.


	36. Chapter 35 Le pari de te croire

Happy birthday to you! =)

Happy birthday to you! =))

Happy birthday to you Ava Zivdid! =)))

Happy birthday to you! =))))

Et oui! Et oui! Ava Zivdid a fêté ses un an il y a une dizaine de jours! Toute fraîche toute sortie de mon imagination!

Alors comme maintenant en fac on fait de l'histoire des sciences, et bien ici on va faire de l'histoire des fics...

Alors : Ava Zivdid. Sortie d'entre deux de mes neurones un matin de fin février en traînant au lit. Juste quelques idées... Le livre de Tim... Un départ de Ziva... Un beau mélange... Et PAF! TING! Je me suis dit : là! c'est la bonne idée! Comme les ampoules qui s'allument dans les BD! Vous savez? Bon après, le problème, le plus dur, ça a été trouver l'anagramme de Ziva David. Un bon, qui marche, avec un vrai prénom... ça m'a pris plusieurs jours, autant l'avouer. Alors il serait peut-être temps de vous demander si celui vous plait. Oui?. J'ai alors écrit les deux premiers chapitres dans un cahier, sans m'arrêter. Puis allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai rangé le cahier et je ne l'ai plus ouvert pendant trois mois. Et lorsqu'en mai j'ai ressorti le cahier, j'ai totalement réécrit ces deux premiers chapitres, et j'ai enchaîné... Et aujourd'hui, où j'en suis? Allez, un petit scoop en l'honneur de cet anniversaire, je suis entrain d'écrire le dernier chapitre des retrouvailles entre Tony et Ziva.

Voili voilou mon petit hommage rendu à Ava Zivdid. Je vous ai raconté ma et sa petite vie, et je pense en avoir perdu plus d'un dans ce joli paragraphe, mais tant pis!

Donc reprenons de façon plus ordinaire : Je suis heureuse de voir que je n'ai pas perdu TOUS mes lecteurs! Et que CERTAINS ont réussi à me pardonner ma siiii longue absence comme CERTAINS l'ont si bien dit... Et je suis heureuse que TOUS ont toutefois succombé au bouton "review this story". Alors non, vos menaces ne me font plus peur! N'est-ce pas Gwenestsi?

Bon, pas de grandes nouveautés dans ce chapitre... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Le pari de te croire.

- Alors, ça te plait?

- C'est spacieux. Et la pièce principale est lumineuse.

- J'ai opté pour celui-ci car je me suis dit que les fenêtres te plairaient, et parce que le salon - salle à manger donne sur la cuisine. C'est mieux quand on reçoit, expliqua Tim en désignant l'endroit d'un geste de la main.

- C'est très bien McGee. Tu as très bien choisi, répondit Ziva en faisant le tour des lieux.

- J'espère que tu t'y sentiras chez toi. L'ensemble de tes meubles et des affaires que tu as fait transporter est réuni ici. J'ai laissé les cartons au milieu du salon, je ne sais pas comment tu comptes t'arranger.

- Je vais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir un peu je pense. De toute façon il va falloir que j'aille acheter quelques affaires. Cet appartement est bien plus grand que le studio que j'avais à Paris. Je vais avoir de la place remarqua Ziva.

Timothy sourit.

- C'est sûr! Ton studio était vraiment un petit studio.

- Tais toi idiot. Tu n'as aucune idée des prix de l'immobilier en France. Et aide moi plutôt à déplacer ces quatre piles de cartons entre les fenêtres, comme ça j'aurai plus de place. Je les déballerai plus tard.

Les deux amis s'y attelèrent, puis ils placèrent le canapé face à un petit meuble sur lequel ils posèrent une télévision neuve. Entre les deux ils mirent une table basse sur un tapis.

- Voilà. J'aurai au moins un petit coin sympa en attendant d'avoir tout rangé, dit Ziva une fois terminé.

- Viens, je ne t'ai pas montré la chambre, lui indiqua alors Tim.

Ils empruntèrent un couloir, et McGee poussa la première porte. Ziva découvrit son lit, son armoire et sa table de chevet joliment arrangés dans une petite pièce.

- Merci Tim! Dit-elle en entrant et en parcourant l'espace des yeux.

- Je me suis dit que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de chambre, alors j'y ai installé le principal. Bien sûr, l'armoire est vide, et il n'y a aucun de tes effets personnels dans cette pièce, mais le principal y est expliqua t'il. Tu n'as qu'à remplir.

- Merci beaucoup Tim. C'est exactement là que j'aurais mis mon lit lui assura-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Dans ce cas j'ai de la chance, car j'ai longuement hésité!

- Tu as dû avoir du mal à tout déplacer seul. Je te remercierai bien une fois de plus, mais ça risquerait de faire trop.

Timothy rigola.

- Il est vrai que j'ai plusieurs fois envié une autre paire de mains…

Les deux amis se sourirent, et quelques minutes plus tard, Timothy quitta l'appartement.

La nuit était tombée. Ziva s'approcha d'une des fenêtres de la pièce principale et jeta un œil sur l'extérieur. Elle y avait une bonne vue et pouvait apercevoir les millions de petites lumières de la ville scintiller dans l'obscurité. Elle resta quelques secondes à les contempler. Elle était soulagée que son ami soit enfin parti. Elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, mais elle avait envie de se retrouver un peu seule. L'idée d'être de retour à Washington, ainsi que d'être redevenue Ziva David lui été toujours source d'angoisses, elle avait envie de prendre le temps de se retrouver. Elle aimait regarder la ville dans l'obscurité de la nuit noire. Elle avait alors le sentiment de ne plus appartenir à la vie, de simplement en être le témoin. Elle suivait des yeux les quelques voitures qui passaient, et s'imaginait la vie des autres personnes, cachées dans leur appartement.

Doucement au bout de quelques minutes elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla lentement, plia ses affaires qu'elle posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, et se glissa en douceur entre les draps. Elle s'installa confortablement au milieu du lit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, serrant la couette contre elle, comme pour sentir une présence chaude et réconfortante à ses côtés. Elle ferma les yeux.

Demain, ce serait samedi. L'équipe de Gibbs n'était pas d'astreinte cette semaine, ils auraient donc tous leur week-end. McGee et Abby profiteraient de leur vie de famille, Gibbs vaquerait à ses occupations dans sa cave, et Tony, Tony sortirait peut-être. Il était difficile pour Ziva de savoir ce que ferait l'italien demain.

McGee avait à plusieurs reprises sous-entendus qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis son départ, qu'il s'était endurci. Elle pouvait se douter qu'il n'occupait plus ses week-ends de la même façon, mais elle ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il faisait.

La jeune femme comptait aller courir demain matin dans le parc de Washington comme elle le faisait auparavant. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ces sentiers de terre battue et ces paysages devant lesquels elle était passée des dizaines de fois. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle n'y croiserait pas la route de Tony.

Elle savait qu'elle devait lui parler, lui dire qu'elle était revenue. Même si pour une quelconque raison elle ne reprendrait pas son poste au NCIS, elle devrait le lui dire, elle l'avait promis à Tim. Et elle ne voulait pas vivre à D.C. en ayant à chaque instant la peur de le croiser au détour d'une route, bien que la ville soit grande. Mais Ziva n'avait aucune envie d'aller lui parler demain matin. Peut-être le ferait-elle demain après-midi. Peut-être se rendrait-elle à son appartement, pour tout lui avouer. Elle verrait bien demain. Mais pour le moment elle en doutait. Pensant toujours à Dinozzo, et se sentant enfin de retour chez elle, Ziva s'endormit.

* * *

Posé sur sa table de chevet, son téléphone portable vibra et la sortit de ses songes. La sonnerie ne cessant pas, elle se retourna dans son lit, mécontente d'être réveillée si tôt. Elle en voulait à celui qui osait la déranger à cette heure. Elle tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle jeta un œil à son radioréveil, 7 h. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler maintenant? Les gens qu'elle connaissait savaient pourtant qu'elle était rarement levée à 7 h du matin, d'autant plus quand elle était en vacances. En vacances… Rrrr… Grogna Hélène. Elle était en vacances chez ses parents, en Californie. Et la personne qui l'appelait devait très probablement se trouver à Washington D.C., où il n'était certainement pas 7 h du matin. Elle n'avait prévenu personne qu'elle partait pour la Californie, il était temps d'en payer les conséquences pensa-t-elle, l'esprit embrumé.

Hélène attrapa son téléphone et décrocha.

- Allo. Commença-t-elle en se laissant retomber dans son lit. Elle referma les yeux et se réinstalla confortablement sous les couvertures. Celui qui l'appelait n'avait pas intérêt à l'embarquer dans une conversation sérieuse. Mais qui l'appelait au fait? Elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de regarder. Hélène soupira. Elle voulait dormir. L'avion l'avait déposé hier soir, et elle payait toujours les frais du décalage horaire, qui restait pourtant faible.

- Salut Hélène.

- Dinozzo…

- Tu vas bien? Tu as une petite voix.

- J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu me réveilles, soupira Hélène. As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est en Californie Tony? On se voit vendredi prochain, ça ne pouvait pas attendre?

- Alors tu es vraiment partie une semaine chez tes parents? L'interrogea l'italien.

- Bien sûr Tony, que croyais-tu?

- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis inquiété. Tu aurais pu prévenir. Tu as disparu comme ça. Et quelle heure il est en Californie?

- 7 h du matin. Désolée Dinozzo si je vous ai fait vous inquiéter, ce n'était pas mon but. Mais quand Vance m'a offert une semaine de vacances, je n'ai pas hésité longtemps.

- Je peux comprendre ce point. Je ne serais pas contre une semaine de vacances moi non plus. Mais ça ne fait que trois heures de décalage horaire, il est 10 h à D.C. J'étais persuadé qu'il y en avait plus remarqua Dinozzo.

- Trois heures c'est suffisant pour tout chambouler Tony.

- Mmh.

- As-tu d'autres remarques à me faire Dinozzo ou je peux espérer me rendormir rapidement? S'impatienta Hélène.

Tony hésita.

- Pourquoi laisses-tu Vance te réaffecter si soudainement dans une autre équipe sans protester Hélène? Tu as un problème avec nous?

- Non Tony, aucun, répondit la jeune femme.

- Alors avec moi en particulier? Parce que tu n'es pas simplement partie en vacances. Tu as vidé ton bureau, et tu ne reviendras apparemment pas dans notre équipe.

- Que cherches-tu à insinuer Tony? Soupira Hélène.

- J'aurai aimé savoir si ton départ avait un quelconque rapport avec moi Hélène, et si il était définitif.

- Pourquoi une telle chose serait-elle possible Tony? Et oui mon départ est définitif.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'étais plus vraiment la même ces derniers temps, tu semblais préoccupée par autre chose, et ce depuis plusieurs mois déjà. McGee aussi l'a remarqué

Hélène réfléchit quelques instants à ce que lui disait Dinozzo. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été assez perturbée depuis qu'elle avait lu ce message sur le portable de Timothy et qu'elle avait su pour Ziva. Elle avait fait plusieurs recherches avant de réellement comprendre la vérité et ce sujet l'avait préoccupé. Elle songea alors que huit mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis le premier retour de France de Tim et le jour où elle avait lu ce message. Huit mois durant lesquels elle avait à la fois craint et attendu le retour de Ziva, car elle savait depuis le début que bien que ce soit ce retour qui soit la source de bien des ennuis pour elle, seul le retour de Ziva pourrait y mettre complètement fin. Elle était restée huit mois à attendre ce retour. Hélène se remémora cette période et pensa alors comprendre ce qui pouvait inquiéter Dinozzo.

- Ne me dis pas que tu te demandes si je suis partie parce qu'on avait couché ensemble Dinozzo?

- C'est depuis cette période que tu as changé de comportement Hélène. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, et j'ai compris que ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois que tu avais en quelques sortes la tête ailleurs.

Hélène rit doucement. Il n'était pas si bête que ça dans son raisonnement, il manquait simplement quelques pièces à son puzzle.

- Tu n'as pas entièrement tort Tony, ça fait bien environ huit mois que j'ai appris quelque chose qui m'a causé pas mal de soucis. Mais cesse de t'inquiéter, cela n'a aucun lien, aucun, avec le fait que nous ayons passé une nuit ensemble. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Vraiment? Demanda Tony.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu partie Hélène? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant? On peut t'aider tu sais. On est une équipe

- Je sais Tony. Je sais. Je me répète, mais cesse de t'inquiéter, ce n'est rien de grave, juste quelques soucis que j'ai eu avec ma famille.

- C'est pour ça que tu es partie en Californie?

- Oui, mentit Hélène.

- Mais tu avais pourtant l'air en bon terme avec ta famille, insista Tony.

Hélène s'impatienta. Elle avait envie de raccrocher et de se rendormir. Elle était à présent certaine que Tony ne savait toujours rien au sujet du retour de Ziva, et elle ne voulait pas être celle qui le lui dirait. Elle ne savait donc pas où cette conversation allait la mener.

- Écoute Tony, fais moi confiance. Je te dirai tout quand je rentrerai dans une semaine.

- Je n'aime pas ce que tu me dis là Hélène.

- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras bientôt tout toi aussi. Si ça avait vraiment eu de l'importance, je te l'aurais déjà dit. Et si tu ne tiens vraiment pas jusque vendredi prochain, tu peux toujours essayer d'aller tirer les vers du nez de Tim, il sait tout.

- Comment ça, Tim sait tout et moi je ne sais rien? S'indigna l'italien. Pourquoi sait-il tout si ce n'est pas important?

- Il a surpris une de mes conversations téléphoniques, c'est tout Tony.

- Ok.

- Bien. Je peux espérer me rendormir?

- Oui.

- Alors à vendredi Dinozzo.

- A vendredi.

Tony allait raccrocher, lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la voix d'Hélène, le rappelant précipitamment.

- Tony, attend.

- Quoi?

- Dans la vie il faut savoir pardonner, lui dit Hélène après une courte hésitation.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

- Rappelle-toi de ce que je dis là Tony, et met le en pratique cette semaine.

- Quoi? Je ne comprends plus rien de ce que tu me dis Hélène.

- Souviens-toi juste de ça Tony. Tu comprendras pourquoi je te dis ça le moment venu.

- Comment ça le moment venu?

- Bye Tony.

- Tu ne me diras rien de plus?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'une gigantesque supercherie se monte autour de moi Hélène? Lui dit Tony soudainement très sérieux.

- Là tu te fais des idée Tony. Il ne se passe rien de palpitant.

Dinozzo soupira.

- Je vais faire le pari de croire le peu d'informations que tu me donnes…

- Alors rappelle toi ce que je viens de te dire.

- Ok.

- Bye.

- Salut Hélène.

La jeune femme raccrocha et replaça son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Elle débrancha son réveil, puis enfuit son visage dans ses draps, dans l'espoir de replonger pour quelques temps dans le sommeil. Elle n'avait jamais aimé mentir autant en si peu de temps.


	37. Chapter 36 No need to argue

Merci à chacun d'entre vous d'avoir été si gentil et si nombreux à m'avoir laissé une review! ça me fait très plaisir! Apparemment les pensées de Ziva vous ont vraiment plu dans mon précédent chapitre. ça m'a surprise car ce passage ne me paraissait pas vraiment intéressant!

Pour la chanson à laquelle je fais référence dans ce chapitre, comme c'est dit dans le chapitre, c'est _No need to argue_ des cramberries, de l'album du même nom, de 1994 je crois. Vous trouverez la chanson sur YouTube et sur Deezer si ça vous intéresse.

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vive les reviews!

Et ne me tuez pas une fois la fin de ce chapitre lue...

* * *

Chapitre 36 : No need to argue.

Ziva claqua la porte derrière elle et fit un premier pas à l'extérieur. Le froid la saisit un instant, mais si tôt elle se mit à courir dans un rythme régulier. Elle traversa la route, puis parcouru environ 1 km 200 en slalomant parmi les quelques passants déjà présents sur le trottoir. Enfin elle gagna le parc avec le sourire.

Elle laissa ses yeux se perdre sur les châtaigniers éparpillés deçà delà sur la pelouse et allongea ses foulés alors que ses pieds heurtaient maintenant un des sentiers du parc. Elle ferma les yeux en expirant fortement, souriant doucement, à l'idée simple qu'elle courait librement et en toute légalité dans le parc de Washington. Le soleil perçait à peine parmi les nombreux nuages qui encombraient le ciel, il pleuvrait sûrement aujourd'hui. Et pourtant elle avait la sensation que le monde irradiait.

Ziva sortit son ipod de sa poche et en plaça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Elle alluma la radio et replaça le petit appareil dans sa poche. Les premières notes des Cranberries se firent entendre avec cette voix que Ziva connaissait. Et doucement Ziva se laissa emporter par la mélodie de _No need to argue_. La courte chanson lui parut durer un éternité. Elle se concentra sur les paroles, ralentissant légèrement son rythme de course sans en avoir conscience. Les paroles de cette chanson tournèrent encore et encore dans sa tête bien longtemps après que les dernières notes ne se soient faites entendre. Cette chanson, la voix de la chanteuse, l'avait comme placé en transe et forcé à faire le point sur ce qui la tracassait actuellement, tout en continuant de courir.

« But they say it will work out fine », « You'll always be spécial to me », « No need to argue anymore ». Tout se mélangeait. Depuis combien de temps tentait elle de se convaincre que tout allait s'arranger entre eux? Des mois qu'elle se le répétait. Mais en avait-elle des preuves? Leur relation avait toujours été spéciale. Combien de temps s'étaient-ils tournés autour? Des années. Combien de temps s'étaient-ils aimés? Des années également. Dès le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé, chacun d'eux avait su. Combien de temps se l'étaient-ils prouvés? À peine quelques heures. Juste une nuit. Et elle était partie. Sans rien lui dire. « No need to argue anymore ».

Tout ce temps où ils avaient travaillé ensemble ils avaient caché leurs sentiments derrières ces joutes verbales et ces fausses disputes qui parfois avaient tournées au vinaigre. Elle n'avait pas voulu que cela se termine ainsi. Elle n'avait pas voulu en garder ce souvenir. Alors elle s'était éclipsée en silence. Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner un tel comportement? Il avait cru enfin pouvoir être sincère avec elle. Il avait enfin vu leur relation prendre le sens qu'il désirait. Et sans bruits elle s'était envolée. Tant de choses avaient changées entre le moment où ce soir là il avait fermé les yeux, et l'instant où ils les avait rouvert le lendemain matin.

Quelques soient les sentiments, qui pourrait pardonner un tel comportement? L'aurait-elle pu, elle, si elle s'était trouvée à sa place? Elle en doutait très sérieusement. Pendant longtemps elle aurait eu le sentiment qu'il avait bien joué avec elle, mais pendant longtemps aussi elle se serait sentie responsable.

Ziva tourna et emprunta le sentier qui s'offrait à sa droite. D'autres mélodies résonnaient dans ses écouteurs, mais elle ne les écoutait que discrètement. Elle était concentrée sur son but. Elle ne courait plus comme elle le faisait chaque matin. Elle ne courait à présent ni pour se tenir en forme ni pour se vider la tête. Elle avait maintenant un but et un itinéraire. Une destination. Elle connaissait le chemin, elle savait approximativement combien de temps elle devrait courir avant d'atteindre le lieu où elle se rendait. Elle ne courait plus au hasard.

Ziva aperçu les grilles vertes foncées d'une des portes du parc et les passa. Elle emprunta le trottoir et courut plus lentement pour éviter de renverser un bureaucrate pressé. Elle courut deux courtes minutes puis traversa une avenue, avant de prendre une petite rue un peu plus à l'écart. Elle se rendit compte que ses pas s'étaient calés sur le rythme de la chanson qu'elle entendait à présent.

Elle courrait depuis plusieurs minutes, et cela s'en ressentait sur sa respiration. Elle tentait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Y aller maintenant lui était soudainement apparu comme une évidence, et courant toujours, n'ayant rien d'autre à penser, elle essayait de se préparer à cette conversation. Elle se préparait des répliques et tentait d'y voir clair dans son esprit pour pouvoir lui faire face et se faire comprendre.

Elle triait ses pensées et se demandait s'il avait changé alors qu'elle accélérait, gagnant les premiers quartiers de banlieue. Le parc où elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de courir à Washington D.C. avait toujours eu pour avantage de se trouver à une distance raisonnable de chez elle et de chez lui, ce qui lui avait plusieurs fois grandement facilité les choses lors d'un appel pour une enquête ou d'un besoin d'y voir plus clair, et pour ça de consulter son avis sur un sujet précis qu'elle ne parvenait pas à tirer au clair.

Ziva ralentit et poussa la petite porte en bois blanc qui servait d'entrée à sa maison. La jeune femme gagna la porte d'entrée en marchant. Elle resserra sa queue de cheval et s'essuya le front sur la manche de son polo rouge. Elle frotta un instant ses pieds sur le paillasson, elle ne voulait pas salir, tout en inspirant un grand coup, dans le but de calmer sa respiration haletante après ces longues minutes de course.

Elle poussa la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de toquer et la referma doucement derrière elle, évitant de faire du bruit. Elle connaissait ses réflexes, et elle n'avait aucune envie que ceux-ci se retournent contre elle, et que surpris par l'arrivée d'un invité qu'il n'attendait certainement pas, il se sente menacé et s'en prenne à elle. Elle aussi possédait des réflexes, mais tout de même, elle n'était pas venue pour ça, et ça n'aurait pas été un bon moyen de débuter leur conversation, il n'était déjà pas assuré qu'il l'accepte chez lui.

Ziva s'enfonça dans le demeure en ôtant les écouteurs de ses oreilles et en éteignant son ipod. Elle arriva à hauteur des escaliers et s'arrêta un instant. Il lui fallait son approbation, car sans celle-ci, son retour serait bien compliqué, et elle aurait bien du mal à se reconstruire une place en Amérique. Elle devait y passer. La jeune femme entendit le bruit du rabot, glissant sur le bois et eut envie de sourire en constatant que cet homme n'avait pas changé. Elle se concentra sur ce bruit régulier et se lança enfin. Elle était déterminée, poussée par une force nouvelle qui lui redonnait courage.

Ziva fit un premier pas, puis lors du second posa son pied gauche sur la première marche des escaliers et commença sa descente sur ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme un ring de boxe. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Elle menait ses combats jusqu'au bout et donnait le meilleur d'elle-même à chaque fois qu'elle montait sur le ring, alors aujourd'hui n'y ferait pas exception. Les bouts des doigts de sa main droite frottèrent doucement contre le mur alors que son autre main frôlait la rampe d'escalier. Elle descendait dans un rythme régulier. Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu.

Des pas. Dans son escalier. Ses marches qui grinçaient. Alors qu'il n'attendait personne et qu'il était encore tôt pour un samedi. Aucune enquête en cours. Aucun rendez-vous. Aucun compte à régler.

Pas de bruits de talons. Non plus les semelles compensées d'Abby et son pas pressé, ni l'allure assuré des semelles de Dinozzo, celle hésitante de McGee, ou le pas lourd que pouvait avoir Ducky, ou encore la démarche de Fornell qui prenait plaisir à éviter les lattes grinçantes pour voir combien de marches il aurait le temps de descendre avant qu'il ne le repère. Et pourtant il connaissait cette démarche. Il ne parvenait juste pas à remettre un nom sur ces bruits de pas.

Il continua de raboter le dossier du rocking-chair qu'il préparait pour Abby, dissimulant le trouble de son ignorance. Il avait remarqué que celui qu'Abby avait ramené de la Nouvelle-Orléans lors de son arrivée à Washington commençait à avoir suffisamment vécu, et il savait combien Abby et la petite aimaient terminer une journée dans un bon rocking-chair, c'est pourquoi il avait entrepris de fabriquer ce cadeau pour la jeune maman.

Il observa du coin de l'œil cette paire de basket noire féminine, qu'il ne reconnut pas. Puis, continuant toujours son mouvement, il vit apparaître ce bas de pantalon gris, un jogging de toute évidence. Il avait affaire à une sportive, qui connaissait ses habitudes, puisqu'elle ne se gênait pas et n'avait pas toqué.

Il crut reconnaître cette personne lorsqu'il vit les genoux se glisser dans son champ de vision, mais chassa rapidement cette idée de ses pensées, accompagnant l'idée d'un geste négatif de la tête. Cependant lorsqu'il put voir les jambes de cette femme en entier et qu'il aperçut cette main qui frôlait le bois de sa rampe d'escalier, il ne put s'empêcher de stopper son geste et de garder le rabot suspendu dans les airs. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette main frêle et sûre appartenait à la jeune femme à laquelle il pensait. Il suivit son mouvement des yeux, se retournant simultanément pour lui faire face, s'interrogeant profondément.

Il avisa rapidement la bouteille de bourbon posée sur son établit et s'interrogea sur la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait pu absorber ce matin, mais comme il s'en doutait il constata que la bouteille était toujours bouchonnée. Il pouvait à présent observer ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient relevés, sinon il les verrait retomber sur ses épaules. Elle s'attachait toujours les cheveux quand elle courrait pensa-t-il, admettant pour l'instant qu'il avait bien à faire à Ziva David, bien qu'il ne cherche pas à se l'expliquer. Le pourquoi du comment viendrait après. Il voulait pour l'instant en avoir le cœur net, car bien qu'il l'ait admis, une part de doute subsistait tout de même en lui. Une telle visite restait invraisemblable.

Il chercha des yeux une chaîne dorée brillant autour de son cou, comme pour avoir une preuve irréfutable de son identité, mais il n'en trouva pas. Il resta donc à fixer la base de son cou, puis son menton, ses lèvres, ses pommettes hautes, et enfin ses yeux, puis son front, sa chevelure, avant de revenir à ses yeux, qui apparemment refusaient de croiser les siens. Il resta ainsi à attendre qu'elle le regarde, n'attendant qu'une chose, en avoir le cœur net. Il ne chercha pas à retrouver contenance, admettant pour une fois se faire surprendre, chose rare. Il ne savait comment agir, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation.

Il la détailla un court instant, alors qu'au pied de l'escalier elle se trouvait de profil, elle balayait l'endroit des yeux. Il constata qu'elle revenait certainement tout juste de son jogging, elle avait du opter pour un détour.

Elle s'attarda sur l'espace qui l'entourait. Elle savait que lui, il la regardait, elle. Mais elle prenait le temps de s'habituer à l'endroit avant d'engager la conversation. Elle avait besoin de reprendre ses repères dans ce lieu, et lui avec elle. Rien n'avait changé dans cette pièce sombre, il n'avait pas cessé d'exercer son talent de menuisier. À la vue des morceaux de bois, de la bouteille de bourbon, des copeaux de sciures, et surtout à l'odeur de café, de bois, et de bourbon mêlés elle eu le sentiment de se sentir chez elle, comme souvent elle l'avait ces derniers jours.

Elle profita de l'instant. Car de nombreuses fois lorsqu'elle s'était sentie perdue durant ces quatre dernières années elle avait rêvé de cette cave. Elle avait rêvé d'y revenir et d'en retrouver l'atmosphère apaisante. La compagnie de son patron qui lui permettait de passer quelques heures silencieuses avec lui, sans la juger, lui apportant les réponses à sa manière. Et à présent elle y était. Ziva David était dans le cave de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Elle se retourna et lui fit face, posant son regard dans le sien. Elle ne se montra pas dure, mais ne se mit pas non plus en position de faiblesse. Elle ne chercha pas à parler. Elle posa juste son regard ébène dans ses yeux océans et y puisa tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait y prendre, elle respira ce regard qui pansa toutes ses blessures qu'elle avait accumulées en quatre années et y reprit le courage qui lui manquait, alors que lui, toujours, la regardait en tentant de comprendre, attendant avant de la juger, bien qu'une part de lui-même aurait aimé lui hurler dessus.

Seulement il connaissait Ziva. Il savait qu'elle pouvait se retrouver emprise à des doutes immenses, se sentir complètement perdue entre une mère absente, un père inhumain et une famille disséminée. Elle avait vécu de très mauvaises aventures, connaissait plus de la vie la cruauté que le bonheur, et parfois elle s'était égarée, avait confondu certaines personnes et n'avait plus accordé sa confiance aux bonnes. Mais il savait qu'elle avait su tirer profit de ses erreurs, et qu'elle n'était responsable que d'une infime partie de la vie qu'elle menait aujourd'hui, si il pouvait se permettre de dire ça maintenant. Alors il choisit d'attendre avant de hurler, de simplement lui laisser une chance. Une petite chance, mais une chance tout de même, car son esprit cartésien voulait comprendre.

En homme qu'il était, il devina ce que sa présence dans sa cave pouvait lui coûter, ce qu'elle avait pu vivre durant ces quatre années, ainsi que ce qui allait suivre serait peut-être aussi pénible pour elle que pour lui. D'accord il allait devoir admettre l'inacceptable, mais elle elle avait du vivre pendant plusieurs années avec l'inacceptable, alors il lui laissa sa chance, en partie à contre coeur.


	38. Chapter 37 Vous comprenez?

Bon... Heu... Ni excuses ni demandes de reviews... N'est-ce pas Gwenetsi?

On va faire les choses simplement! Comment-allez-vous?

Bien J'espère! Car voici la suite! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en espérant que ça vous plaira!

Et... Oui, vous n'aurez droit qu'à un seul chapitre... Pleurer, me supplier, me menacer, me torturer ne servira à rien. Il m'est tout simplement impossible de vous poster la suit.

A très vite, même si je ne peux pas vous dire quand.

*Ne me tuez pas!*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Vous comprenez?

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, répondit Gibbs, la fixant toujours. Il ne voulait pas entamer cette conversation. Elle était venue se faire pardonner? Chercher de l'aide? Peu importe. Avant d'avoir quoi que ce soit de lui, elle devait passer par les aveux, et il ne l'aiderait pas sur ce point.

Ziva avala péniblement sa salive et avança de deux pas hésitants, en rompant un instant leur contact visuel, avant de reposer ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans le vif du sujet dès maintenant, il lui fallait trouver une amorce à la conversation. Elle se dit que l'objet que Gibbs fabriquait pouvait être un bon point de départ. Après tout, depuis quand avait-il abandonné les bateaux?

- Vous vous mettez aux rocking-chairs maintenant? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Les gens changent dit Gibbs en posant son rabot, se contentant de ses quelques mots, ce qui ne surpris qu'à moitié la jeune femme. Il avait toujours économisé ses mots.

- C'est vrai, confessa Ziva à demi voix. Mais certains restent les mêmes.

- Je n'ai pas changé répondit Gibbs, s'imposant face à Ziva.

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence d'un geste de la tête répété.

- J'ai changé avoua-t-elle. Mais j'y ai été forcé. Et… Je tente de… depuis peu de… redevenir celle que j'étais. Que je suis, s'expliqua difficilement Ziva.

- Que dois-je comprendre? Reprit Gibbs aussitôt, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se ressaisir, en reprenant son rabot pour aller le ranger à sa place sur son établit.

- Que je suis Ziva David. Et que Ziva David est une personne qui restera toujours la même. Bien que certaines personnes la croient morte.

- En effet. C'est là que se trouve le problème.

- Moi aussi j'ai enterré Ziva David il y a plusieurs années… Gibbs, répondit Ziva, soucieuse de s'expliquer clairement. Et la déterrer n'est pas une chose facile.

- Pourtant à ce que je vois vous n'avez jamais cessé d'exister.

- Mais Ziva David est partie. Et Ava Zivdid a pris sa place pendant presque quatre ans.

- Ava Zivdid… Quel bel anagramme fit remarquer Gibbs après quelques secondes.

Ziva se tut. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire, ce qu'elle ne devait pas dire, et ce par quoi elle devait commencer. Gibbs l'impressionnait, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette. Il se montrait distant et amer comme elle l'avait déjà vu l'être avec certaines personnes envers qui il avait de la rancœur. Il avait été très rare qu'il se comporte ainsi envers elle durant son séjour au NCIS, elle n'y était pas habituée.

Gibbs voyant la jeune femme hésiter et commencer à se défiler se décida à relancer la conversation. Elle n'allait pas le laisser à ce point de leur discussion. Il se saisit d'un pot en verre tout en parlant, tournant toujours le dos à Ziva.

- Et si certains croient que Ziva David est morte, qui sont ceux qui ne le croient pas?

- Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, personne ne savait rien, expliqua Ziva, remerciant intérieurement Gibbs de l'aider.

Elle le regarda verser du bourbon dans son verre avant de reprendre. Tout ça était difficile pour elle, alors autant y aller doucement.

- Quand j'ai quitté le NCIS, ce n'était en aucun cas parce que je le voulais. Le directeur du Mossad m'a contrainte à acheter ma nationalité américaine, ma liberté. Il a réclamé de moi une mission d'adieu, et ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Gibbs reposa la bouteille et se retourna au bout d'un court instant. Il s'adossa à l'établit et la regarda. Il aurait du s'en douter, cela avait été trop beau qu'il ne se mêle pas de cette affaire.

Ziva eut la sensation de se sentir brûlée par ce regard.

- Vous évitez toujours autant de l'appeler « Papa » à ce que je vois. Je prends ça pour un point positif.

Si Ziva l'avait pu, elle aurait sourit face à cette réplique. Mais ses lèvres ne bougèrent presque pas, elle était trop crispée pour ça.

- Le connaissant je me doutais que cette mission ne serait pas sans risques, c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. Je suis simplement partie. Je ne vous ai pas dit au revoir car je comptais revenir. Je ne voulais pas d'au revoirs qui se transformeraient en adieux, et je ne voulais pas de votre aide. Je voulais régler mes comptes avec Eli David, une bonne fois pour toute. Je voulais en finir avec lui. Je voulais vous cacher mes difficultés, mais comme souvent sur ce point, j'ai eu tort. Et les choses ont mal tourné.

- Ce qui signifie? L'interrogea le Marin, ne voulant pas lui épargner les détails.

Ziva inspira fortement et se retourna au bout de quelques secondes. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, et monta sur la première marche. Elle s'y assit face à Gibbs. Elle ne pouvait plus rester debout. Elle était en position de faiblesse et elle le savait. Elle savait aussi ce qu'elle allait devoir dire, les forces que cela allait lui demander, elle choisit donc de s'asseoir, trouvant cela préférable.

Gibbs la regarda faire sans rien dire.

- Je me suis retrouvée seule, sans aucun plan de secours, aucun contact avec qui que ce soit, dans la bande de Gaza. La mission qui m'avait été donnée était quasiment irréalisable. Pour la deuxième étape de cette mission je devais agir dans un café. Celui-ci a explosé la veille de mon opération, une attaque terroriste. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant. Le directeur du Mossad n'avait plus de nouvelles de moi, il m'a fait chercher pendant environ deux jours dans la région, il ne m'a pas trouvé car par peur que cette explosion ait un rapport avec ma mission, je m'étais cachée. Il m'a déclaré morte et n'a pas cherché plus loin.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait? Demanda Gibbs au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Ziva s'était tue et n'avait plus continué son récit, elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à cette époque et tentait de faire l'impasse sur ses sentiments, elle fuyait toutes ces images qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Mais elle n'y parvenait que difficilement. Gibbs la ramena à la réalité.

- J'étais seule. J'ai appris par un contact ce qu'avait fait mon père, et, et j'ai tenté d'y survivre. J'étais anéantie confessa Ziva, regardant le sol, n'ayant pas la force pour plus. Je ne doutais pas qu'il ait pu faire ça. Seulement je n'avais aucun moyen de me sortir d'où j'étais, je tentais alors simplement de survivre au jour le jour, et je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps cela me prendrait avant de pouvoir rentrer à Washington. Je pensais à vous et je me demandais ce que vous pouviez penser, ce que mon père vous avez dit. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir revenir après ça. Comment vous réagissiez, surtout après la façon dont j'étais partie. Vous me manquiez.

- Dinozzo te manquait reprit Gibbs.

Ziva releva la tête et regarda Gibbs, surprise par cette soudaine intervention. Elle ne réfléchit que très peu avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui.

Ziva se sentait de trop à cet instant, elle aurait voulu disparaître. Et si Dinozzo avait dit à Gibbs ce qui avait eu lieu avant son départ? Si il lui avait parlé de sa visite nocturne? Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Bien trop de non-dits régnaient dans cette histoire.

- Pourquoi dites vous ça? Osa-t-elle enfin demander, bien qu'elle ait acquiescé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Cette question fit doucement sourire Gibbs. Ces deux là n'avaient pas changé. En un sens c'était rassurant.

- Dinozzo a vraiment mal réagi à votre départ, encore plus à l'annonce de votre mort, expliqua Gibbs. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait tourné la page, même maintenant. Et vous avez toujours été très liés tous les deux. Alors si il vous a manqué comme vous lui avez manqué, enfin, de ce qu'il m'a laissé voir… Mais, peut-être qu'il connaît la vérité, ajouta Gibbs.

- Non.

Gibbs acquiesça. Il s'était douté de cette réponse. Dinozzo était bon comédien, mais tout de même Et puis il ne l'aurait pas laissé partir.

- Vous m'avez tous manqué, reprit Ziva, avant de de nouveau baisser les yeux.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre son récit.

- Par la suite j'ai été faite prisonnière, et je passerai sur les détails de cette période, mais plusieurs semaines plus tard je me suis retrouvée en France, dans un hôpital tenu par la croix rouge. J'y suis restée quelques temps, puis quand j'ai pu sortir, je n'ai pas su où aller. J'étais officiellement morte depuis quatre mois, et je n'avais que ce que je portais sur moi.

- J'ai longuement réfléchi, reprit Ziva, la voix frêle, et je me suis dit à contre coeur que je ne pouvais pas revenir aux Etats-Unis et simplement dire bonjour comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment vous auriez réagi, j'aurais du m'expliquer, raconter ce que je venais de vivre et je n'y étais pas prête, et matériellement, je n'avais pas de quoi me payer le billet d'avion. J'ai alors tenté d'envisager la situation sous un autre angle.

Ziva se leva et fit quelques pas dans la cave. Gibbs la suivit du regard buvant la dernière gorgée de son verre de bourbon. Ziva soupira une fois de plus. Elle sentait toujours cette boule dans sa gorge, et elle n'appréciait pas.

- J'ai essayé de distinguer le côté positif des choses, continua Ziva alors qu'elle était à présent derrière le rocking-chair. Elle continua en reprenant son chemin, pour aller s'adosser contre la rambarde d'escalier. Gibbs l'écoutait attentivement.

- Je me suis dit que la situation qui se présentait à moi pouvait me permettre de repartir à zéro. De tout reprendre depuis le début, d'enfin vivre ma vie sans subir l'influence d'Eli David. Je me suis dit que je pourrais enfin être moi, ne plus subir l'influence de personne sur ma vie. Je me suis donc créée une nouvelle identité, Ava Zivdid, et je me suis créée une nouvelle vie. Je pensais toujours beaucoup à ce que j'avais perdu, ce que j'avais laissé ici, mais j'apercevais aussi ce que je pouvais gagner dans cette nouvelle vie à Paris. Et je me suis dit que si les choses se passaient mal, dès que j'avais suffisamment d'argent, je m'achetais un billet d'avion et je rentrais. Seulement il a fallu que je me paie un logement, que je vive. Je me suis endettée, j'ai remboursé, et le temps que j'ai de quoi revenir, cela faisait un an que j'étais partie. Un an que vous me pensiez morte, et je me suis dit que c'était trop tard, que je ne pouvais alors plus faire marche arrière. Que je devais me faire à ma nouvelle vie qui n'était pas si mal et vous oublier. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir davantage. Je souffrais moi-même de la situation. Je n'ai pas agi ainsi par égoïsme Gibbs. Ma vie d'adulte a vite démarrée et s'est tout de suite fait sous le crochet d'un père qui n'en était plus vraiment un. C'étai une bouffée d'espoir pour moi. Alors même si ça signifiait vivre loin de ma vraie famille, c'était un coup à tenter. Vous comprenez que j'ai pu faire ce choix Gibbs? N'est-ce pas?

Ziva s'arrêta de parler et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui serait toujours son patron, et en partie son père. Elle cherchait son approbation. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Car si il ne comprenait pas, son retour n'aurait guère de sens. Et tout lui serait plus compliqué. Il devait l'accepter pour quelle ait sa place à Washington.

Gibbs regarda ses yeux qui lui imploraient une réponse positive. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était subitement réapparue dans sa cave ce matin, si elle avait fait tout ce chemin seule, et si non, qui l'avait aidé. Mais il pouvait à présent se faire une idée des événements qui avaient fait les quatre dernières années de vie de la jeune israélienne. Et tout cela ne semblait pas très gai. Il voyait également tout ce qu'elle pouvait attendre de lui au travers de son regard. Il réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, et connaissant Ziva, tenta d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il s'était trouvé à sa place. Rien n'était simple dans cette histoire, comme souvent quand NCIS et Mossad se côtoyaient.


	39. Chapter 38 Dit le Ziva

Les vacances arrivent dans une semaine, j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire, pour poster... Alors oui le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement, je le jure!

Mais la fin est proche, et ça m'attriste... Cette fic va ma manquer... C'est bizarre de ressentir ça.

En tout cas j'espère que mes chers lecteurs sont en forme! Prêt à lire ce chapitre qui clôt les retrouvailles entre Gibbs et Ziva.

J'attends votre avis!

Et pour ma défense pour cette nouvelle absence, pensez à des fics comme Cavale, ou Au nom du père, ou Petits secrets et compagnies... Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-on pas eu de suite pour ces fics?

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Dit le Ziva.

Gibbs tentait de se mettre à sa place. Il tentait d'envisager ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il est vrai que la situation aurait pu lui paraître tentante si il avait eu à faire ce choix. De plus Ziva ne semblait pas avoir très bonne mine. Il était maintenant clair qu'elle aussi avait pâti de la situation des dernières années, et qu'elle ne l'avait en rien décidé.

- Je comprends Ziva, dit-il enfin. Je continue de penser que ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps est mal. Mais je vois aussi que cela n'est pas de votre faute. Et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait à votre place, mais je pense que l'option d'une nouvelle vie m'aurait largement séduite.

- Merci Gibbs. Dit simplement Ziva en le regardant toujours.

Les deux personnes restèrent quelques instants dans le silence. Ziva triait ses idées, ses souvenirs qui remontaient, alors que Gibbs encaissait et enregistrait ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'est finalement lui qui reprit la parole.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a ramené à Washington D.C. Ziva?

La jeune femme se sentit légèrement soulagée lorsqu'il l'appela par son prénom. Auparavant il l'avait simplement vouvoyé. Elle sourit aussi à cette remarque, moins stressée, ses lèvres parvinrent à s'étirer en un discret sourire qui n'échappa pas à Gibbs.

- Pendant environ un an j'ai eu une situation instable, puis par hasard, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, une femme, qui est devenue une amie, et qui a réussi à me faire embaucher à l'endroit où elle travaillait. J'y suis restée deux ans tranquillement. Ce métier me plaisait, j'y rencontré des gens intéressant, j'y avais ma place, je me faisais doucement à l'idée d'être Ava Zivdid, que Ziva David n'existait plus, n'avait jamais existé.

- Quel métier faisiez-vous?

- Traductrice. Dans une maison d'édition assez réputée. Je recommençais à être heureuse. Jusqu'à ce que totalement par hasard, un jour comme les autres, j'aperçoive McGee dans un des couloirs du lieu où je travaillais, expliqua la jeune femme.

Gibbs tiqua à l'entente de cette phrase. Son agent saurait donc la vérité depuis un an? Il n'aurait rien dit? Et personne, même lui, n'aurait rien remarqué?

Ziva vit les sourcils de Gibbs se froncer à mesure qu'il réfléchissait.

- J'ai réagi encore plus mal que vous à présent. Il était en compagnie de la femme dont je vous parlais précédemment, Sarah. J'ai tenté d'en savoir plus. Il travaillait avec elle sur la traduction de _Deep Six_.

Tout sembla alors s'éclairer pour Gibbs, à qui ce point avait échappé.

- Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Tout me revenait d'un coup en plein visage. J'ai tenté au maximum de l'éviter, en vain. Ziva soupira. Les choses ont mal tourné entre lui et Sarah, et de fil en aiguille, c'est à moi qu'à été confiée la traduction de son roman. Les choses n'ont pas été faciles. Sarah m'a présenté à lui comme Ava Zivdid, il a été incapable de réagir, j'ai fui, on s'est expliqué, on s'est disputé, on s'est réconcilié… Énuméra Ziva.

Gibbs sourit.

- On a reconstruit notre amitié tout doucement. Je l'ai supplié de ne rien vous dire. Je n'étais pas prête. Mais je lui ai demandé de vos nouvelles à tous. Il a accepté de ne rien dire pour un temps. Mais il m'a dit qu'une fois que son roman serait traduit il ne me laisserait pas le choix. Soit il vous le disait, soit je revenais. J'ai réfléchi et j'ai choisi la deuxième option. Tout ça n'a pas été simple. J'ai du traduire le roman de Tim tout en organisant mon retour. Refaire mes papiers, trouver un logement, démissionner… Retourner en Israël pour mettre les choses au clair avec le directeur du Mossad. L'aide de Tim m'a été précieuse, et il a eu beaucoup de mal à ne rien dire.

- Il a bien fait les choses. Je n'ai jamais rien vu.

Ziva sourit. Gibbs ne la mettait pas à la porte. Il réagissait positivement à ce qu'elle lui disait, les choses ne se passaient pas si mal.

- J'ai énormément appréhendé mon passage au QG du Mossad. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. J'ai mis mon père au pied du mur, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Bref, tout est réglé de ce côté. Je suis arrivée à D.C. il y a quelques jours. McGee m'a récupéré à l'aéroport et m'a amené chez lui.

Gibbs qui avait laissé traîner son regard sur la sol de sa cave replaça son regard dans celui de Ziva. Il était à la fois curieux de savoir que Ziva avait prit la peine de faire un détour par Israël, mais aussi de savoir comment Abby avait réagi face à Ziva, car il savait qu'elle et Tim vivaient ensemble.

- Les retrouvailles avec Abby n'ont pas été simple. Elle m'a mise à la porte, on a pleuré, j'ai bien cru que tout était fini et que je n'aurais jamais du revenir, puis elle m'a rouvert sa porte, et on a discuté toute la nuit. McGee a très peu dormi cette nuit là, termina Ziva dans un sourire.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il est arrivé en retard, conclut Gibbs, qui avait maintenant regroupé toutes les pièces du puzzle, et se montrait moins hostile.

- En effet, répondit Ziva.

- Eli David, Tim et Abby, et moi, sommes donc les seuls à savoir que Ziva David est de retour dit Gibbs en faisant quelques pas en direction de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta à un bon mètre d'elle.

- Oui, répondit Ziva en acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête.

Gibbs la regarda droit dans ses yeux, tous les deux comprenant ce que cela sous-entendait. Elle n'avait rien dit à Tony. Il ne savait toujours rien.

- Quand comptes-tu lui dire? Questionna Gibbs après l'avoir fixé un bon moment.

- Je ne sais pas. Bientôt, je sais… Je dois lui dire. On va finir par se croiser quelque part… Et il va mal le prendre. Et il n'attend que ça, que je revienne, s'emballa Ziva en baissant les yeux comme une enfant prise en faute. Mais…

Elle se mordit la langue, ne parvenant pas à avouer ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tout lui paraissait si compliqué. Elle sentait cette boule dans sa gorge prendre du volume, et la menacer à tout moment d'exploser. Elle respirait de plus en plus vite.

- Dit le Ziva, lui dit Gibbs, la mettant au pied du mur.

Ziva releva les yeux et le regarda.

- J'ai peur Gibbs, dit-elle enfin. J'ai… J'ai tellement peur qu'il le prenne mal. Je ne cesse de repousser cet instant. J'avais prévu d'aller le voir avant vous mais…

Une larme lui échappa. Elle baissa les yeux puis le visage pour la cacher.

- J'ai si peur qu'il m'en veuille et qu'il ne me pardonne pas, qu'il ne veuille pas de moi ici, qu'il ne comprenne pas que… que…

Une deuxième larme lui échappa.

Gibbs la regarda encore quelques instants tenter de se reprendre et de cacher cet instant de faiblesse. Non. Elle n'avait pas changé. Ziva David était restée la même.

Gibbs s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Doucement il la serra et elle se cacha dans le creux de ses bras. Là elle se laissa aller. Elle laissa ses larmes couler et ses doutes, ses craintes s'exprimer. Gibbs passa une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa tête. Comme il l'avait déjà fait avec elle, il se retrouvait à la réconforter comme si c'était une enfant. A la calmer dans ces rares moments où elle avouait avoir ses faiblesses.

- Doucement Ziva. Calme toi. Tout va bien se passer. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne t'a pas oublié, et qu'il a encore moins tourné la page. Tous les jours je vois son regard s'assombrir au moins une fois, et je sais qu'alors il pense à toi. Il te pardonnera Ziva, va lui parler, lui dire tout ce que tu penses, il ne rêve que de ça. Dit lui la vérité, et quand il aura compris, il ne te chassera pas. Lui dit Gibbs pour la réconforter.

- Et Ziva?

- Oui? Dit elle péniblement en relevant à contre cœur la tête de cet endroit où elle était si bien.

- C'est censé te calmer ce que je dit là. Alors reprend toi.

Ziva rit doucement en séchant ses larmes.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué, tous. J'avais si peur de revenir. Tout n'est pas encore réglé surtout avec Tony, mais, mais j'étais si stressé ces derniers temps…

- Il ne fallait pas Ziva. Tu fais parti des nôtres. On est une famille.

- Merci Gibbs, répondit la jeune femme en le regardant.

- De rien Ziva. Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Et tu as intérêt à vite régler tes comptes avec Tony car je t'attends au NCIS.

Gibbs s'aperçut seulement en disant cela de ce que ça impliquait pour Hélène. Ziva remarqua cet instant de doutes passer sur son visage.

- Je sais pour Hélène Gibbs, se sentit-elle obligée de dire.

Il la regarda de nouveau, se doutant que le départ en vacances d'Hélène avait un rapport.

- Hélène sait que je ne suis pas morte. Elle l'a découvert et s'est expliquée avec Tim. Je ne savais pas comment les choses se passeraient une fois mon retour au sujet de ma place au NCIS, mais apparemment elle a demandé à être transférée dans une autre équipe. Elle a expliqué à Tim que c'était ma place plus que la sienne, et que vous continueriez de vous voir. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure solution, et je ne sais pas non plus si elle a conscience de tout ce que représente son geste pour moi.

- J'aurai dû me douter de tout ça remarqua Gibbs.

- Vous ne pouvez pas toujours tout savoir avant tout le monde lui répondit Ziva en souriant.

Les deux amis restèrent encore quelques instants à se regarder, puis ils reprirent leur discussion pendant plusieurs minutes, sur des sujets plus légers, jusqu'à ce que Ziva ne rentre comme elle était venue, repensant en courant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était vraiment heureuse que Gibbs l'accepte à D.C. et ne lui en veuille pas. Car l'accord de Gibbs représentait énormément pour elle. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir à présent légalement le droit d'être là.

Gibbs quant à lui repensait aux derniers instants. Il avait bien cru halluciner quand il avait vu la jeune femme descendre les escaliers de sa cave. Mais une fois de plus elle s'était fait piéger par son père. Il est vrai que cette fois la situation était allée bien trop loin. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait que profiter de la joie de l'avoir de nouveau auprès d'eux. Et l'aider à reconstruire sa vie, tout en calmant tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait refoulé durant toutes ces années, car il se doutait bien qu'elle avait du vivre bien des choses qu'elle s'était refusée à extérioriser, et que cela devait encore lui peser lourd parfois.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé?


	40. Chapter 39 Une chaussette introuvable

Et oui, me revoilà. A vrai dire je devais poster ce chapitre ce week-end, mais j'ai un peu trop fait la fête, et j'ai oublié... Alors je me rattrape aujourd'hui!

Ce chapitre est comme une petite pause entre tous ces chapitres de retrouvailles, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Pour ce qui est des retrouvailles entre Tony et Ziva, comme vous êtes nombreux à poser la question, ça commence au chapitre 41, alors encore un tout petit peu de patiente...

En tout cas un énorme merci à tous... Skelette, Pokilo, Chloke, Chou05, Nelly, Abva, Kaorilili, Sasaboubouille, Gwenetsi, Firesey... Je suis toujours ravie de lire vos reviews! ça me fait très plaisir à chaque fois de voir que vous aimez ma fic. Je ne pensais pas m'embarquer dans un truc pareil quand j'ai écrit le premier chapitre, et je suis super contente de jusqu'où ma mener cette fic!

Alors bonne lecture, et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Une chaussette introuvable.

Son jean. Où était son jean? Elle ne le trouvait pas. Elle avait beau regarder de tous les côtés, rien à faire, il semblait avoir disparu. Elle se retourna une fois de plus et examina le parquet. Un amas de vêtements y traînait, mais apparemment pas son jean. Elle se pencha et souleva une chemise bleue claire, il n'y avait rien en dessous. Elle pesta à voix haute, puis se reprit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de réveiller l'homme présent dans le lit à sa droite. Elle s'injuria mentalement. Que lui était-il passé par la tête?

Elle lâcha la chemise qui revint se poser au sol, et se pencha pour jeter un œil sous le lit. Elle regretta aussitôt cette malheureuse idée qu'elle avait eu, un mal de crâne l'assaillant violemment. Elle se redressa et posa son regard sur l'homme nu allongé entre les draps gris. Elle pouvait voir son buste, son bras droit qui était posé à l'endroit où elle se trouvait il y a encore quelques instants, ainsi qu'une de ses jambes à partir de son genou. Les cheveux noirs, plutôt musclé, elle comprenait avoir pu craquer hier soir, notamment vu la dose d'alcool qu'elle avait due avaler. Si il avait eu la peau plus matte, cet homme aurait très bien pu être un israélien. C'est sûrement ce qui l'avait fait craquer face à ses avances. Elle avait toujours trouvé un charme fou aux hommes originaires de sa terre natale.

Ziva se rappela son réveil, quelques minutes plus tôt dans la matinée. Des rayons de soleil traversant les persiennes l'avait tirés du sommeil. Elle avait d'abord apprécié cette sensation de chaleur, puis avait ouvert les yeux. C'est là qu'elle avait compris. Elle n'avait pas reconnu les lieux où elle se trouvait, et avait pris conscience de ce poids sur son thorax. Sans bouger, elle avait baissé les yeux et pu distinguer ce bras, et cette main, posés sous sa poitrine nue. Elle avait frissonné, la sensation de chaleur la quittant subitement, puis avait tourné son regard sur sa gauche, pour découvrir cet homme allongé à ses côtés. Elle devait se trouver chez lui. Mike, Clark, Mark… Elle ne savait plus vraiment… Ziva avait alors fixé le plafond un moment, les sourcils froncés, tentant de se remémorer sa soirée de la veille.

Elle se souvenait que c'était dimanche. Qu'elle devait aller parler à Tony, mais qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de sortir de chez elle. Elle avait déballé quelques cartons, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle avait pu arriver où elle se trouvait.

Ziva ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Elle revoyait ce bar, et cette tequila qu'elle avait commandé, il y avait foule. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de sortir. Cet homme, quelque soi son nom, s'était assis sur le tabouret voisin au sien et avait commandé un whisky. Sa voix grave l'avait attiré et elle avait tourné la tête. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait fini dans son lit.

Ziva se maudit. Si au moins elle avait tout de suite accepté ses avances… Mais non, elle s'était montrée têtue une fois de plus. Elle avait refusé, il lui avait payé un verre, puis un second. Ils avaient discuté, elle avait cessé de compter ses verres. Il l'avait embrassé. Cette scène revenait à Ziva, qui rouvrit les yeux et tenta de se sortir du lit sans réveiller son autre occupant.

Ziva s'était tordu dans tous les sens pour se démêler des draps puis retirer ce bras de sur son corps. Mais ce brun d'un soir avait bougé, et alors qu'elle avait été sur le point de se lever, c'est sa cheville qui s'était retrouvée coincée sous le poids de la jambe gauche de cet homme. Ziva avait préféré attendre avant de continuer dans sa fuite, de peur de le réveiller, ce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas. Elle ne voulait pas le voir ouvrir les yeux et avoir à lui dire « Merci bien pour hier soir, mais maintenant je dois partir », « c'était très bien, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin », « Désolée, mais on aurait pas du. », « J'étais ivre vous comprenez? »

Ziva avait fait le tour de ces formules alors qu'elle était en France et qu'elle tentait de se reconstruire une vie, et noyait son chagrin dans un fond d'alcool ou bien les bras d'un inconnu, qui elle avait beau chercher n'était jamais Tony. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à revivre ça ici et maintenant. C'est pourquoi en attendant d'être sûre qu'il ait bien replongé dans les profondeurs du sommeil, la jeune femme tenta de se souvenir plus en détails de la soirée de la veille.

Elle avait voulu partir, quitter ce bar, sentant qu'elle ne résisterait plus bien longtemps aux avances de cet homme. Mais le barman s'était emparé de ses clefs de voiture, et avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'avec la dose d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré, il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le volant. Elle avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'elle avait déjà fait bien pire, qu'elle avait des réflexes, mais rien n'y avait fait, et elle s'était laissée raccompagner par Mike, Mark ou Clark peut-être?

Bref, il avait conduit, s'était trompé de route, et avait finalement trouvé plus simple de la conduire chez lui. Elle avait cédé, et elle avait fini dans son lit. Ziva soupira. Encore un homme d'un soir.

Elle s'était ensuite dégagée tant bien que mal et avait réussi à s'extraire du lit. C'est alors qu'elle avait commencé cette véritable chasse au trésor, ses vêtements se trouvant éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, mélangés à ceux de cet homme.

Ziva avait revêtit ses sous-vêtements, son débardeur et son maillot, ainsi qu'une chaussette. La deuxième ainsi que son jean étant introuvable. Elle était donc là, à tenter de les retrouver.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Ziva fit le tour du lit. C'est là qu'elle aperçut enfin son jean près de la tale de chevet placée du côté du lit qu'occupé le beau brun. Ziva s'en saisit et l'enfila. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'aucune autre de ses affaires n'étaient présentes dans la chambre, elle avait du se débarrasser de sa veste, ses chaussures et de son sac à main ailleurs dans l'appartement. Sa deuxième chaussette devait se trouver non loin, mais Ziva, pressée de quitter les lieux, renonça à la trouver, et à pas de loup elle sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

La jeune femme balaya l'espace du regard et aperçut son sac à main près de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'en approcha, et des flashs de la soirée de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se rappela qu'il l'avait plaqué contre la mur à peine entrés, embrassant son cou. Puis il l'avait soulevé en l'attrapant par les hanches avant de venir la caler plus fortement contre le mur. Elle avait alors enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille, et alors qu'il l'embrassait toujours, se laissant aller à la douce sensation qui s'emparait d'elle, elle avait descendu ses mains de ses épaules pour les glisser sous sa chemise. C'est la que son sac à main était tombé de son épaule à son poignet, et qu'il l'avait gêné dans sa tache. Elle s'en était donc débarrassée et il avait atterri où il se trouvait toujours, à un mètre à peine de la porte d'entrée.

Ziva tourna encore plusieurs minutes dans l'appartement, puis une fois qu'elle eut récupéré l'ensemble de ses affaires, mis à part cette chaussette introuvable à laquelle elle avait renoncée, elle passa la porte d'entrée et la referma doucement, satisfaite que cet homme dont elle ne se souviendrait probablement jamais du prénom ne se soit pas réveillé.

Elle emprunta les escaliers et descendit rapidement les trois étages, pour se retrouver en un court instant sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble qu'elle venait de quitter. Ziva constata en soupirant qu'elle ne connaissait pas la rue où elle se trouvait, elle y était peut-être passée une fois ou deux, mais elle ne s'y était jamais attardée. Elle marcha une centaine de mètres à la recherche d'un panneau où d'un nom de rue qui pourrait lui indiquer le lieu où elle se trouvait, se promettant que dès qu'elle serait chez elle, elle avalerait un doliprane.

Ziva trouva finalement l'information qu'elle cherchait, et elle fut forcée de constater que son appartement se trouvait à l'opposé de Washington, et que sans voiture, elle en avait pour un moment avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

La jeune femme prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la meilleure des options qui s'offraient à elle, puis la foule l'entourant ne faisant qu'aggraver ses maux de tête, elle se décida à appeler Abby pour qu'elle vienne la chercher. Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro.

- Abby Sciuto, fit la gothique d'une voix claire.

- Salut Abby, c'est Ziva. Je ne te réveille pas dis moi?

- Oh non! Ne t'inquiètes pas! Elina s'est chargée de ça il y a au moins une heure et demi, répondit Abby.

- Ah, tant mieux pour moi.

- Mais tu dois tout de même avoir une bonne raison pour m'appeler un lundi matin à 7 h, McGee vient tout juste de partir au NCIS.

- À vrai dire j'aurais besoin d'un service.

- Dis moi tout!

- Je suis coincée à l'angle de la 4e et de Barton square, je n'ai pas de voiture, et j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

- Barton square! Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville Ziva! Comment es-tu arrivée là sans voiture? Et à une heure pareille?

- Et bien au départ j'avais ma voiture, commença à expliquer la jeune brune, mais j'ai trop bu, et un barman m'a confisqué mes clés. Un homme a proposé de me ramener chez moi, j'ai accepté, mais, c'est chez lui qu'il m'a conduite, et… Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, maintenant que les effets de l'alcool se sont dissipés j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, mais je ne peux pas.

- Je vois… Ne bouge pas j'arrive. Tu as de la chance, je suis trop gentille. Mais tu vas devoir attendre, car je suis en pyjama, et je suis obligée de prendre Elina avec moi.

- D'accord, je t'attends. Merci beaucoup Abby. Fit Ziva reconnaissante.

- Ah la la, heureusement que je suis là, dit Abby avant de raccrocher.

Ziva avança de quelques mètres en direction d'un banc, puis s'assit et attendit Abby, qui arriva environ une demi-heure plus tard. La jeune femme monta dans la voiture et salua son amie. Ziva lui expliqua qu'elle irait récupérer sa voiture plus tard, le bar où elle s'était rendue hier soir devant être fermé à cette heure, et Abby prit donc la direction du nouvel appartement de Ziva. La conversation allait bon train entre les deux amies de longue date.

- Je me demande comment tu as réussi à fixer le siège auto de ta fille dans ta vielle voiture rouge. Elle ne doit pas être adaptée pour ça, remarqua Ziva.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, lui répondit Abby, c'est pour ça que le plus souvent on prend la voiture de Tim quand Elina est avec nous. Le siège auto est simplement posé su la banquette, ce qui est assez dangereux. Mais là je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je vois.

- Gibbs nous a rendu visite hier soir, reprit Abby, changeant soudainement le sujet de la conversation.

- Vraiment? Et pour quelles raisons? L'interrogea Ziva.

- Il nous a dit que tu étais passée le voir.

- Oui. Samedi matin.

- Tu as bien fait. Il était content de t'avoir revu. Il avait quelques questions auxquelles à répondu Tim.

- Oui, je ne lui ai pas tout expliqué dans les moindres détails, ça aurait été trop long.

- Je comprends. Abby marqua une pause. Comme à nous ça lui à fait un choc de te savoir vivante, mais je dois dire que ça nous à fait du bien à tous les trois de parler de toi entre nous, et de tous ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années.

- Il n'en veut pas trop à Tim de n'avoir rien dit j'espère? Demanda Ziva en jetant un œil à son amie.

- Non. Au contraire. Chose assez étrange, il l'a remercié.

- Vraiment? Et pour quelles raisons? S'étonna Ziva.

- Pour avoir réussi à te faire revenir. Et pour lui si ne rien dire était le seul moyen de te faire quitter Paris, alors McGee a bien fait.

- J'ai toujours aimé la logique de Gibbs remarqua Ziva.

- Moi aussi, répondit Abby en échangeant un léger sourire avec l'israélienne.

- Toutefois j'apprécie moins la tienne, reprit la scientifique.

- Et pourquoi?

- Ça fait déjà six jours que tu es revenue à Washington Ziva.

- Oui.

- Et tu es amoureuse.

- Pardon?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Ziva, ne fait pas la sourde oreille. Tu es complètement folle de Tony, et tu as la chance que cela soit réciproque.

- Et? Ziva s'impatientait, elle n'aimait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet.

- Et tu n'as toujours rien dit à Tony. Il ne sait toujours pas que tu es rentrée. Ne me dis tout de même pas que tu vas aller faire part de ton retour à Ducky avant de le dire à Dinozzo?

- Je vais lui dire Abby, tu le sais.

- Je sais, mais je veux que tu le lui dises maintenant.

Ziva soupira.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Tu n'as pas d'excuses Ziva. C'est la dernière fois que je viens te chercher ce matin.

Abby s'arrêta à un feu rouge, et profita de cet arrêt pour mieux argumenter sa cause. Elle se tourna vers son amie, et reprit son discours.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée hier soir, car crois-moi, c'était la dernière fois que tu couchais avec un autre homme que Tony. Tu vas lui dire, aujourd'hui, et vous allez enfin vous dire ce que vous avez à vous dire.

Ziva baissa les yeux face à ce que lui disait Abby. C'était direct, mais ça avait le mérite d'être vrai. Elle devait parler à Tony, rapidement. C'est en partie pour ça qu'elle était revenue non?

- Jure le moi Ziva, reprit Abby.

Ziva releva les yeux et regarda son amie.

- Je te le jure Abby.

- Bien. Je t'ai dit que Gibbs nous avait offert un rocking-chair qu'il avait fait lui-même en nous rendant visite? Reprit Abby, comme si les dernières paroles qu'elles avaient échangées n'avaient pas existées.

- Non, répondit Ziva dans un sourire sincère. Abby ne changerait jamais, songea-t-elle, alors que la voiture redémarrait.

- Il est magnifique, il a encore fait un travail formidable. Et il a bien fait, car le mien n'était plus en bonne état. Elina en est ravie! Reprit Abby enchantée.


	41. Chapter 40 Rien n'avait changé

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, la suite est déjà là! Je m'étonne moi-même. Merci encore à tous pour vos si gentilles reviews! Je vous laisse profiter de la suite.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Rien n'avait changé.

Anthony Dinozzo gara sa voiture et en rangea les clefs dans une des poches de son pantalon. Puis d'un pas nonchalant il traversa le parking et entra dans l'enceinte du NCIS. Il salua le vigil situé à l'entrée puis pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Il soupira alors que la cabine débutait sa montée, encore une journée sans Hélène. L'italien avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de son départ. Il commençait à penser que le bureau face au sien était maudit pour les femmes qui s'y asseyaient.

Cependant une présence féminine dans l'équipe était agréable, et Dinozzo n'aurait pas aimé travailler dans un milieu uniquement composé d'hommes. C'est pourquoi il espérait toutefois qu'une femme viendrait remplacer Hélène. Et une femme qui ne soit pas d'un ennui mortel pensa Tony, car l'équipe manquait déjà de vie depuis que la jeune blonde ne travaillait plus avec eux. Il avait hâte que du sang neuf fasse son apparition, même si il n'avait pas envie de tout reprendre à zéro.

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent et Tony prit la direction de son bureau. Il s'y assit tout en saluant McGee.

- Salut le Bleu! Lança-t-il d'un ton entraînant.

Tim releva la tête de son ordinateur regarda Tony d'un regard à la fois lasse et étonné. Ce curieux mélange intrigua Tony.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

- Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre et remplacer Hélène maintenant qu'elle est partie, fit remarquer McGee.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? Reprit Tony.

- Il est 08 h 20, en d'autres mots tu es en retard, et je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé « le Bleu ». Ce surnom était plutôt réservé à Hélène ces derniers temps.

- Vraiment? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Enfin, en l'absence du petit nouveau, c'est de nouveau toi le Bleu Tim, il faut t'y faire, répondit Tony en allumant son ordinateur.

Tim hésita avant de répondre à Tony, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il savait. Il se lança finalement.

- Et si la personne qui va remplacer Hélène n'était pas un bleu Tony, mais un agent ayant déjà de l'expérience, que ferais-tu, hein?

- Et bien… Tout dépendrait de son niveau d'expérience, mais je crois que tu resterais le bleu Tim, lui répondit Tony en s'adossant à son siège de bureau.

- Et si ce nouvel agent n'avait rien d'une personne comique et frivole sur les bords comme Hélène l'est et toi tu l'as été. Ne me dis pas que tu te retransformerais en clown Tony, s'inquiéta Tim?

- Réfléchis-y deux minutes le bleu, commença Tony. Notre boulot deviendrait bien ennuyeux dans ce cas. Et quelqu'un serait obligé d'amener un peu de vie sur ce lieu de travail. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis en retard? Je n'avais aucune envie de venir! Tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'est terne comme travail depuis qu'Hélène c'est offert des vacances?

- Ça ne durera pas à mon avis répondit McGee.

- Tu crois? Tu vois l'avenir le bleu? Je te savais geek, mais la tu me surprends!

- D'accord, en l'absence d'un troisième agent c'est moi qui vais tout prendre… S'indigna faussement Tim.

- Allez, ça faisait longtemps McGee, profites-en! Ça te rappellera des bons vieux souvenirs.

- Oui… Répondit Tim, craignant que le comportement de Dinozzo reste celui-ci pendant un moment.

- Je ne pensais pas que le fait qu'Hélène soit affectée dans une autre équipe ait un tel impact sur toi Tony, ajouta Tim après une courte réflexion.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était la seule explication possible à ce soudain changement de comportement.

Tony cessa toute activité et le regarda.

- Touché, coulé le bleu. Tu t'améliores! Dit-il ironique avant de replonger dans la lecture de ses mails.

- Sans blague Tony, soit sérieux deux minutes.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas cite moi une personne Tim, rien qu'une, qui se soit assise sur cette chaise, dit Tony en pointant le bureau face au sien du doigt tout en se levant, et qui n'en soit pas morte, ou qui, comme certaines l'ont fait avant de décéder, ne se soit pas volatilisée dans la nature, par un beau matin, sur un claquement de doigts. Cites m'en rien qu'une Tim, juste une, reprit Tony en s'approchant de Tim qui le regardait, toujours assis derrière son bureau.

Le regard de Tim dévia sur le bureau vide le temps d'une courte réflexion. Tony n'avait pas tort. Ziva était vivante et Hélène lui cédait simplement sa place, mais il ne le savait pas. Alors de son point de vue, il y avait de quoi être en colère.

- Je ne peux pas répondit simplement McGee en regardant Tony. Tu as raison sur ce point. Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- Si s'en est une Tim. Alors si ce matin je viens à reculons et je n'ai pas envie de faire mon travail, c'est que j'ai des raisons. C'est encore Ziva qui a occupé ce bureau le plus longtemps, personne n'a encore réussi à la battre sur ce point. Tu crois que la prochaine y parviendra?

Tim, surpris d'entendre son ami prononcer le nom de leur collègue ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu Tony dire son nom. Ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet, mais jamais son prénom n'avait été prononcé par Tony depuis plusieurs années. Du moins, en la présence d'autrui.

Timothy se demanda quand la jeune femme allait se décider à dire la vérité à Tony. Elle était rentrée aux Etats-Unis depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour continuer de se taire et de ne rien dire à Dinozzo.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Tim à Tony.

- J'espère pour elle, ajouta Tony en retournant s'asseoir derrière son ordinateur, indiquant ainsi que le débat était clos.

* * *

Ziva était allée durant l'après-midi rechercher sa voiture au bar où elle s'était rendue la veille, espérant y trouver quelqu'un. Le barman qui lui avait confisqué ses clés les lui avait rendues, et elle avait pris le chemin du retour.

Après plusieurs minutes elle était arrivée devant chez elle, mais au lieu de se garer et de monter à son étage, elle avait bifurqué à droite sur un coup de tête, et c'est ainsi qu'elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard au pied de l'immeuble où Dinozzo louait son appartement.

Ziva sortit de sa voiture et entra dans le petit hall de l'immeuble. La décoration n'avait pas changé en quatre ans ne put elle s'empêcher de remarquer. Il était 16 h 30, et Ziva ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait faire ici en fin d'après-midi. Dinozzo ne quitterait pas le NCIS avant 18 h songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il ne serait pas là, alors pourquoi venait-elle? Et puis peut-être avait-il changé d'appartement?

Ziva chassa cette idée alors qu'elle arrivait au premier étage. Abby ou Tim le lui aurait dit, eux qui la poussaient tellement à aller tout lui dire. Et si elle lui laissait un mot? Il faudrait déjà qu'elle ait de quoi écrire, ce qu'elle avait peu de chances de trouver dans les poches de son manteau. À la rigueur un papier, un vieux ticket de caisse, mais pas de crayon. Et agir ainsi serait vraiment lâche.

« Salut Tony, c'est moi, Ziva. Comment vas-tu? Moi très bien! Je suis en pleine forme. On se voit bientôt au NCIS. À plus. » Il ne le lui pardonnerait pas, et il aurait tout à fait raison se dit Ziva alors qu'elle grimpait les marches menant au troisième étage.

Elle était complètement folle. Complètement folle d'être revenue, d'être là dans son immeuble, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y était pas… Elle était bien moins courageuse qu'il n'y paraissait, surtout quand il s'agissait d'affaires personnelles.

Ziva arriva au troisième étage et suivit le couloir jusqu'au numéro 8, l'appartement de Tony. Combien de fois avait-elle toqué à cette porte? Combien de soirs était-elle venue ici pour partager une pizza autour d'un bon film? Combien de verres avait-elle bu avec Tony en discutant de tout et de rien après une journée de boulot? Des dizaines. Et aujourd'hui il ne lui en restait rien. Juste une poignée de souvenirs qui la faisaient pleurer bien trop souvent. Quelques mélodies de piano qui lui revenaient de temps à autre.

Ziva resta un moment à fixer ce numéro 8 puis recula et s'adossa au mur opposé du couloir, face à cette porte. Elle était venue, c'était toujours ça de gagner… Elle avançait! La prochaine fois elle aurait peut-être le courage de faire le déplacement à une heure où elle le savait chez lui.

Ziva soupira. Elle sentait cette bouffée de stress monter et la prendre par surprise. Elle avait peur. Peur de pousser cette porte. De le revoir et de se retrouver face à lui après tant d'années. Après tout ce qui s'était passé en son absence, après ce mensonge qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Après la façon dont-ils s'étaient quittés. Comment lui faire face après ça?

Ziva se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue elle avait couché avec lui. Et elle s'était enfuie. Et si il s'en fichait? Si elle n'avait été pour lui qu'une fille d'un soir, parmi tant d'autres? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle espérait, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle elle pensait de lui, ce n'était pas ce que semblait lui dire Abby. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Abby en savait?

Ziva baissa la tête et se passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Dans quelles embrouilles elle s'était encore fourrée? Elle avait vraiment un don pour ça. Ziva releva la tête et replaça ses yeux sur ce numéro 8.

Elle avait laissé sa vie dans cet appartement. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle avait tenu durant toutes ces années, alors ce n'était pas maintenant, si près du but, qu'elle allait flancher. Hors de question. Un David avait du caractère et ne se laissait pas abattre si facilement, se dit-elle, se remémorant ainsi les paroles que son père lui avait si souvent répétées dans son enfance et son adolescence.

Elle avait eu le courage de franchir la porte du bureau directorial du Mossad, alors ce n'était pas ce petit numéro 8 qui allait la faire reculer. Ziva porta machinalement une main à son cou où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, et se refermèrent sur du vide. Quatre ans que son étoile n'y était plus, et pourtant chaque jour, plus d'une fois, elle continuait de porter une main à son cou à la recherche de cette petite étoile dorée que sa sœur lui avait offerte. Elle continuait toujours, par réflexe, d'aller chercher cette étoile pour la faire glisser le long de la chaîne, ou la serrer dans la paume de sa main, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dinozzo en avait fait, du temps qu'il avait mis pour la trouver où elle l'avait placé, sous cet oreiller.

Elle pensait revenir à cet instant où, n'ayant plus qu'à partir, elle avait ouvert le fermoir, ôter le bijou de son cou, et l'avait soigneusement posé sous l'oreiller. Elle avait espéré le revoir un jour, revivre ces instants qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait et du temps qu'elle mettrait à revenir.

Et pourtant déjà elle avait peur. Elle avait eu si peur qu'elle lui avait donné son étoile, elle lui avait confié sa vie. Par amour elle lui avait donné ce que jamais elle n'avait donné à personne. Elle n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour lui parler, alors elle lui avait confié ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, espérant qu'il en prendrait soin, et qu'il comprendrait ce que ce geste représentait pour elle.

De nombreuses fois juste après son départ, alors qu'elle se battait pour survivre elle avait repensé à Tony, à son étoile. Elle l'avait laissé prendre soin d'elle par cette étoile, ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, et tout ce qu'elle représentait. La lui donner avait pour elle été une façon d'admettre qu'elle avait besoin de protection.

Ziva se releva. Elle avait tout laissé dans cet appartement. Elle lui avait confié sa vie. Ziva s'approcha de la porte et jeta un œil à la serrure. Elle se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, puis d'un geste sûr et rapide, crocheta la serrure. Elle poussa doucement la porte, hésitante, et se retrouva face à cet appartement qui n'avait pas du tout changé. Chaque meuble se trouvait toujours à sa place. Les papiers peints étaient toujours les mêmes. Le canapé, face à la télévision, séparés par la table basse. L'imposante collection de DVD, le coin cuisine, le petit couloir avec ses deux portes, la salle de bain et la chambre. Toutes ces photos. Rien n'avait changé.

Ziva avança de quelques pas dans la pièce principale de l'appartement. Son regard se posa sur le plan de travail où de nombreuses fois ils avaient cuisinés ensemble. Ce cadre, qui contenait une photo de l'équipe au complet, lorsqu'ils avaient fêté Thanksgiving tous ensemble. Elle s'approcha ensuite du canapé où ils avaient partagées de nombreuses soirées, un verre à la main. Elle avança jusqu'à la collection de DVD, toujours aussi bien rangée. Elle passa devant le grand écran de télévision et se dirigea tout aussi lentement vers le petit couloir.

Elle resta un moment immobile face à la porte de la chambre, puis l'ouvrit finalement. Elle se sentait hors du temps et de l'espace. La scène lui paraissait irréelle. Elle était là à visiter son appartement alors que personne ne l'y avait invitée. Elle tournait entre ses murs, violant son intimité, et entrait dans sa chambre à coucher qu'elle avait quitté en pleine nuit il y a quatre ans. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas dans un de ses nombreux rêves qu'elle avait pu faire depuis son départ.

Ziva s'approcha du lit et en fit le tour en effleurant la couette bleue marine du bout des doigts. Elle s'arrêta à proximité de l'oreiller de droite, celui sous lequel elle avait laissé son étoile. Elle le fixa un moment, puis jeta un œil à sa montre. 17 h 15. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Les trois derniers quarts d'heure étaient passés en coup de vent alors que les quatre dernières années lui avait parues durer une éternité.

D'un geste précipité elle se saisit de l'oreiller et le souleva, à la recherche de ce bijou qu'elle lui avait laissé. Mais elle ne vit que le haut de cette couette bleu marine, et un petit bout du drap-housse. Il n'y avait que le vide sous cet oreiller. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle aurait du le savoir. Pourquoi aurait-il laissé son étoile tout ce temps sous son oreiller? Peu importe ce qu'il en avait fait, il l'avait trouvé car elle n'était plus là où elle l'avait laissé. Est-ce qu'il en avait prit soin? Où l'avait-il rangé? Ziva n'en avait aucune idée, et c'était soudainement bien trop de questions.

Ziva reposa l'oreiller d'un geste brusque, réalisant tout à coup qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Tony. Elle la quitta d'un pas précipité, n'ayant pas la force de chercher plus loin, alors qu'elle aurait pu simplement lui poser la question. Elle claqua la porte de la chambre derrière elle et se dirigea vers la collection de DVD. Elle écarta _La vie est belle _de _Meurt un autre jour _et se saisit du double de la clé de l'appartement, qui heureusement n'avait pas changé d'endroit.

Ziva ne savait pas comment elle s'était souvenue qu'elle se trouvait là, elle ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus loin et quitta cet appartement. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle, pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas que quelqu'un était entré chez lui en crochetant la serrure. Puis elle descendit les trois étages en courant presque. Elle lui rendrait sa clé plus tard. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

Qu'elle idée lui était passée par la tête pour venir ici et forcer sa porte? Elle aurait mieux fait d'attendre 19 h et de venir lui parler. Elle agissait vraiment n'importe comment depuis son retour.


	42. Chapter 41 Je l'ai vue

Non, non, ne me tuez pas! Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre a été écrit il y a longtemps, bien avant qu'il ne vous soit promis, et que ce qu'il contient n'a pas été écrit de cette façon dans le seul but de vous énervez. Ayez pitié de moi!

Ce chapitre, même si vous aurez l'impression qu'il s'arrête bien trop tôt, je tiens à le préciser, est plus long que les précédents. Alors ce ne sera qu'une impression.

_**! AVERTISSEMENT IMPORTANT !**_

Vous me l'avez tous dit, vous attendez les retrouvailles entre Tony et Ziva depuis longtemps et êtes tous très pressés de lire ce chapitre (Merci à tous pour vos si gentilles reviews). Mais vous me connaissez un peu depuis le temps, n'est-ce pas? Tout régler en un chapitre, ce ne serait pas à la hauteur de cette fic... Vous verrez, vous me remercierez plus tard. Du moins je l'espère... En tout cas ne dites pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenus!

Mais les premières réponses arrivent! Même si, La rencontre, n'est malheureusement pas encore pour toute suite, vous allez le voir, (ou plutôt le lire), la machine est en route!

On s'est peut-être juste un peu mal compris, mais je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger! Faites moi confiance.

(Bonne lecture... Et vive les reviews...)

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Je l'ai vue.

Timothy McGee quitta le QG du NCIS ce lundi à 18 h 30. La journée avait été longue, et Gibbs lui avait ordonné, ainsi qu'à Tony, de partir une demi-heure plus tôt. Mais il avait prit son temps. Il était passé voir le remplaçant d'Abby et n'avait finalement quitté les lieux qu'à 18 h 30.

Il était repassé par son bureau, et y avait croisé Gibbs, qui à son grand étonnement, avait entamé la conversation.

- Ziva n'a toujours rien dit à Tony, McGee?

- Euh… Non, pas que je sache, répondit Tim étonné.

Il était rare que Gibbs lui fasse ainsi la conversation, et McGee était également surpris qu'il évoque ainsi Ziva, au milieu du QG, bien qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques agents.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux McGee. Elle est censée revenir travailler au NCIS jeudi. C'est dans trois jours, et elle n'a toujours rien dit.

- Oui Boss.

- Il serait temps de prendre les choses en main Tim, avait conclut le patron avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de s'en aller en direction de la morgue.

McGee était resté quelques secondes à tenter de saisir ce qu'avait voulu lui faire comprendre Gibbs avant de quitter le NCIS. Sur le trajet, assis derrière son volant, il se dit que Gibbs ne lui aurait jamais parlé ainsi si il n'avait pas attendu quelque chose de lui. Il se saisit donc de son téléphone, et composa le numéro d'Abby, qui décrocha après plusieurs tonalités.

- McGee?

- Salut Abs. Je voulais te prévenir que je rentrerai tard. Il faut que je passe chez Tony.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Non, tout va bien. Je t'expliquerai en rentrant, c'est promis.

- Bien, alors à plus tard. Je t'attends pour dîner?

- Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, répondit McGee après une courte réflexion.

- Bien. Fais attention à toi Timmy.

- Mais oui Abby, à plus tard.

- A plus tard.

McGee rangea son téléphone et roula encore quelques minutes, avant de se garer au pied de l'immeuble de Dinozzo. Il claqua la portière de sa voiture et monta les trois étages d'un pas décidé, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore réellement comment il allait aborder le sujet avec l'italien. Il se trouva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité devant la porte de son appartement, et mit quelques instants pour se décider à sonner. Une fois que l'italien lui aurait ouvert, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

Il entendit Tony crier « J'arrive » une fois qu'il eut sonné, et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes se faisaient face.

- McGee? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Demanda Tony surpris de voir son collègue sur son pallier à cette heure.

- J'aurais deux trois choses à te dire, répondit Tim, restant volontairement vague.

Son visage grave intrigua Tony, qui s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Tim.

Tony traversa la pièce principale de son appartement et ouvrit son réfrigérateur.

- Une bière?

- Ok.

Timothy observa quelques secondes l'appartement de son collègue, pendant que celui-ci ouvrait les deux cannettes Il était mieux rangé que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, et seul la lumière de la cuisine était allumée, ce qui créait une lumière tamisée dans la pièce principale, qui se composait de la cuisine, et du salon.

Il revint et lui tendit une des deux canettes. McGee s'en saisit et resta debout à regarder l'intérieur de ce logement sans réellement le voir. Il ne cessait de se demander comment engager la conversation. Il se demandait pourquoi cette tâche lui revenait à lui.

- Assied-toi, tu me fais peur à regarder mon appart comme ça, dit Tony sur le ton de la rigolade alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé.

McGee le regarda, hésita, puis vint finalement s'asseoir à sa gauche. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à écouter le silence, goûtant à leur bière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tim? Osa enfin demander Tony, impatient de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de voir son collègue arriver chez lui si soucieux, un lundi soir.

Tim tourna ses yeux vers ceux de son ami un instant, puis regarda de nouveau le mur face à lui en buvant une gorgée supplémentaire de sa bière. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était à lui de faire ça?

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Tim marqua une pause.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui était censé te le dire, alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.

- Ça à l'air sérieux en tout cas, fut la seule chose que Tony trouva à répondre. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu ainsi se tramer autour de lui ces jours-ci sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et qui puisse autant stresser McGee.

Il regarda Tim, mais il ne semblait pas près à parler. Il continuait de fixer un point invisible sur le mur de son salon.

- C'est Gibbs qui t'envoie? Demanda Tony, voyant bien que son ami avait besoin d'aide.

- En partie. Gibbs m'a fait comprendre qu'il était temps que toi aussi tu sois au courant.

Tony acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Si je comprends bien tout le monde est dans la confidence sauf moi.

- Non, répondit Tim, un léger sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Je crois que Ducky, Palmer et Vance ne savent toujours rien.

Tony sourit à son tour.

- Au moins je pourrais dire que je n'ai pas été le dernier à l'apprendre, dit-il avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière lui aussi.

- C'est vrai.

- Ça veut dire que même Hélène sait ce que tu dois me dire? Demanda Tony après un court silence.

- Toujours aussi perspicace… C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, répondit Tim en regardant Dinozzo.

- Je comprend mieux son coup de téléphone si énigmatique de l'autre jour, dit Tony en se levant.

Il se retourna et fit face à McGee.

- Qu'attends-tu pour parler Tim? Tu m'effraies pour rien là.

Timothy hésita un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il leva finalement la tête et regarda Tony.

- Ce que j'ai à te dire est très sérieux Tony, et, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais… tu as raison de ne pas prendre ma visite à la légère.

- Alors dis le McGee. Comme un pansement qu'on enlève. Rapidement, soit sûr de toi, et parle, se moqua Tony en mimant la situation.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça de cette façon.

Tony soupira et partit en direction de sa cuisine, qui était ouverte sur le salon.

- J'ai une pizza dans le four. Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle grille.

McGee serra les mâchoires. Comment le lui dire sans l'anéantir? Sans qu'il ne lui en veuille? Comment lui faire comprendre toute cette histoire en quelques mots?

- Quelqu'un est en ville, se décida-t-il enfin, alors que Tony ouvrait un placard à la recherche d'un dessous de plat.

- Qui ça? L'interrogea-t-il de sa cuisine, sans se douter que c'était justement ça que son ami cherchait à lui dire.

- Quelqu'un que tu n'as as vu depuis longtemps.

Tony posa le dessous de plat sur son plan de travail et ouvrit un autre placard, cette fois à la recherche d'un plateau.

- Mon père? Demanda Tony en s'arrêtant un court instant. McGee se leva du canapé pour lui faire face.

- Non, ce n'est pas ton père.

- Tu m'as fait peur Tim, dit Tony en replongeant le nez dans son placard. Il en sortit un plateau qu'il posa non loin du dessous de plat. Puis il se tourna vers le four, qu'il ouvrit. Il se saisit d'un torchon et entreprit de sortir sa pizza du four. Il l'avait tout juste en main quand Tim, qui le regardait s'agiter, choisit de parler.

- C'est Ziva.

Tony s'arrêta subitement dans son geste et resta quelques secondes à fixer le fond de son four, à chercher à comprendre le sens des paroles de Tim. Il avait cru l'entendre parler de Ziva, dire que Ziva était en ville.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tim? Osa-t-il enfin demander, en levant la tête.

McGee fit face aux sourcils froncés de son partenaire, et se demanda un instant si il devait vraiment lui dire la vérité.

- J'ai dit que Ziva était en ville, répéta Tim, toujours debout sa bière à la main, en s'étonnant de la dose de courage que ça lui demandait de prononcer ces paroles.

Tony resta encore quelques secondes sans bouger, puis se releva en soupirant. Il posa la pizza sur le dessous de plat et reposa le torchon.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Ziva ce soir McGee, et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de dire des âneries pareilles.

Timothy ne fut pas si étonné que ça que son ami n'y croit pas et rejette ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il posa sa bière sur la table basse et s'approcha de Tony.

- Crois moi Tony, je ne me moque pas de toi. Ziva est à Washington, elle vient d'emménager dans un appartement sur la treizième, au numéro 144.

Dinozzo transféra d'un geste brusque la pizza sur le plateau qu'il avait sortit, puis se retourna vers Tim, qui fut effrayé face au soudain changement de comportement de son collègue. Cette fois, il avait réussi à l'énerver, ce qui n'allait pas arranger les choses.

- Tu me dis que Ziva vient de s'acheter un appart à Washington Tim? Non mais tu entends ce que tu dis? Ziva est morte Tim, continua Tony en haussant le ton. Elle est morte il y a quatre ans Tim, il serait peut-être temps que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne. Elle est morte, elle a une tombe à son nom, elle a disparu, elle ne reviendra plus. Elle est partit Tim, il faut te le dire en quelle langue? Hurla presque Tony cette fois.

McGee s'efforçait de rester impassible face à la colère de son ami. Une colère qu'il trouvait justifiée.

- Je sais tout ça Tony, intervint McGee pour couper Tony dans son élan avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

- Mais je sais aussi, comme toi, que cette tombe est vie, que personne n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.

- Il y a des explications à ça Tim. Une bombe a explosé, commença Tony en se rapprochant de Timothy. Ziva était dans ce café quand il a explosé, tu bosses au NCIS Tim, tu sais ce que c'est qu'une explosion. Tu en as vu pourtant des corps démembrés, des squelettes calcinés qui n'avaient même plus la peau sur les os. Tu aurais préféré qu'on retrouve le corps de Ziva? Qu'on soit face à un corps semblable à ce que je viens de dire, un corps méconnaissable qui aurait été celui de Ziva? Qu'on s'embête pendant des heures à trouver une quelconque ressemblance entre Ziva et ce corps calciné, et que par la suite on n'arrive plus à s'enlever cette image horrible de la tête? Je crois que je préfère encore un caveau vide Tim, termina Tony en pointant son collègue du doigt.

Son collègue qui fut bien heureux qu'un canapé les sépare, car il commençait à craindre les représailles.

- Tony. Calme toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme McGee avec les imbécillités que tu me racontes. Ça te plairait que j'arrive un soir chez toi et que je te dise comme ça, sur un coup de tête : « Ah! Au fait je ne t'ai pas dit? Kate est vivante! On s'est croisé au supermarché!» La bonne blague que ce serait! Combien de verres as-tu bu avant de venir chez moi McGee? L'interrogea Tony hors de lui.

Tony ne savait plus quoi dire à Tim. Il avait plein de choses à lui dire, mais il ne parvenait plus à trier correctement ses idées. Tim s'entêtait à lui dire que Ziva était vivante, alors que ça n'avait aucun sens. Il débarquait un soir chez lui, comme ça, et le lui disait, simplement. Cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête. Combien de fois Tony avait-il rêvé qu'une telle scène se produise? Il n'avait qu'une envie, se réveiller sur son canapé, la pizza brûlée dans le four, et s'apercevoir que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Je l'ai vue Tony. Dit simplement et calmement Tim dans l'espoir de contrer la colère de Dinozzo, et de le ramener à la réalité. Il crut y parvenir car son ami se tut dès qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles.

Tim vit la lueur de colère changer dans les yeux de Tony et faire place à une curiosité, un fort sentiment d'incompréhension. Il voyait que Tony était complètement perdu. Il le sentait pendu à ses lèvres.

- Je l'ai vue et je lui ai parlé Tony. Je suis allé chez elle.

Tony resta muet. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que lui disait Tim. Il avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui. Et pourtant ce n'était pas le genre de McGee, qui savait qu'ils abordaient là un sujet sensible.

- C'est impossible Tim, dit il enfin, beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant. Elle est morte.

Il paraissait totalement dépassé par les événements.

- Elle a dormi chez moi mercredi soir.

- Mais…

Tony sentait tout son monde qui s'écroulait autour de lui.

- Comment…

- Demande à Abby si tu ne me crois pas Tony. Elle était là elle aussi mercredi soir. Demande à Gibbs, il l'a vu lui aussi, dit Tim pour apporter des preuves concrètes à son ami.

- Ce n'est pas possible Tim, elle est morte. Elle est morte, répéta Tony en regardant Tim, cherchant désespérément à comprendre comment une telle chose était possible.

- Elle est vivante Tony. Elle est revenue.

- Mais pourquoi elle est partie dans ce cas? Demanda Tony, n'y comprenant vraiment plus rien. Pourquoi elle a disparu comme ça? Pourquoi elle…

Tony soupira Il fit le tour du canapé et se rassit là où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt, ne trouvant plus la force de rester debout plus longtemps.

Tim le laissa reprendre ses esprits quelques secondes avant de l'alourdir de nouvelles révélations.

- Elle n'en n'a pas eu le choix Tony, dit-il finalement en s'asseyant sur la table basse pour rester face à Tony.

- Son père l'y a obligé, il l'a menacé, ajouta Tim. Elle t'expliquera cette partie plus en détails que moi.

- Ce salaud nous a dit qu'elle était morte, reprit Tony en baissant la tête.

- Il a crut qu'elle l'était. Vraiment, comme toi et moi. Mais Ziva n'était que blessée, elle se cachait, expliqua McGee.

Tony écoutait Tim attentivement.

- Mais c'était il y a quatre ans ça Tim!

- Je sais, laisse moi finir. Ziva était en France quand un jour elle a appris qu'elle était officiellement morte depuis deux mois, reprit McGee. Elle a voulu revenir, mais elle n'a pas pu, elle n'avait pas assez d'argent.

- Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent? S'indigna Tony en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Eli a dit qu'elle était morte, et elle, elle n'a pas eu assez d'argent pour revenir… C'est insensé, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Ziva en a, en quelque sorte, profité. Elle était obligé de rester en France, elle en a profité pour se reconstruire une nouvelle vie, loin de l'emprise de son père.

Tony avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre. Il se demandait qui avait pu permettre qu'on joue ainsi avec ses sentiments. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il se battait pour survivre à la mort de Ziva, qu'il regrettait chaque jour de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, qu'il ressentait ce manque qui lui étouffait le cœur, et aujourd'hui il apprenait qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle aussi avait passé ces quatre années, mais loin de lui. Il ne parvenait à y croire réellement. Il se demandait qui avait pu permettre cela.

- C'est pas possible Tim… Reprit Dinozzo.

- Si Tony. Je ne m'amuserais pas à te faire ce genre de blague. Il faut que tu me crois. Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça invraisemblable quand j'ai été confronté à la réalité, mais c'est la vérité.

Tony acquiesça d'un signe de tête en soupirant, même s'il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à y croire.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui... Mais je tiens à la vie, et j'aime toujours autant les reviews. Alors s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, ne criez pas trop fort...


	43. Chapter 42 Tout allait basculer

Me revoilà déjà avec la suite! Et oui! Il faut croire que vos menaces font effet...

Dans tous les cas un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Une fois de plus, ne me tuez pas, surtout une fois que vous aurez lu la dernière phrase. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Tout allait basculer.

Dinozzo était confortablement installé dans son canapé. Il lorgnait depuis plus de dix minutes sur la bouteille de whisky présente dans sa DVDthèque. Cependant il n'y avait toujours pas touché, car il avait déjà bu une bière et savait que s'il se saisissait de cette bouteille, il ne s'arrêterait pas et la viderait ce soir, ce qui ne serait pas très raisonnable. De plus, boire ne l'aiderait certainement pas à voir plus clair dans cette situation qu'il peinait déjà à comprendre sans avoir toucher au litre de whisky.

McGee avait quitté son appartement une demi-heure plus tôt, après une longue et pénible discussion qui avait complètement bouleversée Dinozzo. Il se demandait à quoi rimait sa vie. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Ziva, d'oublier cette soirée et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ses pensées revenaient inlassablement vers elle.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle avait fait de ces années, si elle avait changé, si elle pensait à lui elle aussi, pourquoi elle n'était pas venue le voir… Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Il tentait vainement de fermer les yeux et de se calmer, mais chaque fois c'était son image qui venait à lui, et la douleur n'était que plus forte.

Dinozzo repensait à cette tombe qu'il fleurissait régulièrement, qui à présent n'avait plus aucun sens. À toutes les fois où, seul dans son appartement, il avait craqué et l'avait imploré de revenir. Ces soirs où personne ne l'avait entendu, et qu'il avait fini, ivre, les yeux bouffis, par regagner son lit en titubant, pour s'y écrouler et ne pas entendre sonner le réveil le lendemain matin. C'était à se demander si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas entendu quelque part, et n'avait pas exaucé son vœu.

Tony se sentait incapable de réagir. Et depuis que Tim était parti et qu'il s'était affalé sur son canapé, il se sentait incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il repensait à ce que son collègue lui avait dit. Au métier qu'avait exercé Ziva en France. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que celui qu'il appelait « Le bleu » savait la vérité depuis presque un an, et qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit. McGee était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Il se remémorait cette année passée, chaque fois où le sujet de Ziva avait été abordé, et où Tim s'était tu. Il admirait son courage. Il ne savait pas si à sa place il aurait eu suffisamment de détermination pour ne rien dire.

Tony se demandait à quoi allait ressembler sa vie maintenant que Ziva était de retour. Il avait appris que d'ici quelques jours elle reviendrait travailler au NCIS, d'où le départ d'Hélène. Un geste bien généreux de la par de la petite Lénou, ne pouvait également s'empêcher de penser Tony.

Ziva allait revenir au NCIS, et comme auparavant, ils allaient se croiser chaque jour, travailler ensemble, et bientôt, ce serait comme si ces quatre années de distance n'avaient jamais existées. Tony se demandait comment un tel retour à la normal des choses était possible. Comment il pourrait faire face à Ziva et simplement lui sourire, la taquiner comme autrefois, sans chercher derrière les apparences à trouver une trace physique, ou bien psychologique de ce qu'elle avait vécu, lorsque seule à Paris elle avait du tout reprendre à zéro. Comment la douleur avec laquelle il avait vécu ces dernières années allait pouvoir s'envoler comme ça, d'un coup?

Tony appréhendait ce moment où de nouveau il allait croiser son regard, où ils allaient se retrouver et où ils devraient se parler. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire? Il se l'était en quelque sorte appropriée depuis son départ. Pas un jour n'était passé sans qu'une de ses pensées ne soit pour elle. Mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas dans l'autre sens? Et si Ziva, elle, avait très bien su tourner la page? Il craignait ce moment où ils allaient se retrouver face à face.

Ava… Tony avait encore du mal à croire à toute cette histoire et à l'accepter. Il guettait encore cet instant qui pourrait arriver à tout moment, celui où il se réveillerait en sueur emmêlé dans ses draps après cet étrange cauchemar qui l'aurait bien secoué.

Il se demandait s'il s'agissait d'un « heureux » hasard que Tim soit allé traduire son roman dans la maison d'édition où travaillait Ziva. Un heureux hasard? De tragiques retrouvailles? Tony pour l'instant n'en avait aucune idée, il se sentait juste vissé à son canapé, face à sa pizza refroidit qu'il n'avait pas pu avaler. Abattu par une foule de circonstances, d'événements dont il n'avait rien décidé.

* * *

Ziva tournait en rond dans son appartement. Elle faisait la poussière sur une étagère, déballait un ou deux cartons, triait les livres de sa bibliothèque, posait une photo sur son piano, grignotait un morceau de pain, tirait les rideaux… Elle ne parvenait pas à se poser et à accomplir une activité calme jusqu'au bout. Elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle revoyait l'appartement de Tony dans lequel elle s'était incrustée comme une voleuse en fin d'après-midi. Elle anticipait et craignait sa réaction lorsque enfin elle se serait décidée et qu'elle irait toquer à sa porte pour lui avouer la vérité.

Elle repensait encore et toujours à son étoile et se demandait ce qu'il en avait fait. Où il l'avait rangé, s'il l'avait gardé, quand est-ce qu'il l'avait trouvé? Des questions banales et qui pourraient paraître sans importance, mais qui pour elle, ce soir, lui paraissait capitales.

Il était 21 h et elle avait dîné, mais comme souvent, l'anxiété lui donnait faim, et elle ne cessait de grignoter. Elle alluma son poste de télévision et choisit une chaîne au hasard, histoire de mettre un bruit de fond dans cet appartement dont le silence lui pesait. Ce silence semblait la juger et lui crier qu'elle avait tort de ne pas aller le voir, d'ainsi s'agiter. Elle serait bien allée courir, mais la nuit était tombée, et il faisait déjà très frais. D'autant plus qu'elle était déjà sortie courir dans la matinée.

Sur ce point elle avait hâte de retourner au NCIS, car au moins elle y aurait les mains et l'esprit occupés, ce qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle cesserait de réfléchir et de tourner en rond. Car depuis son retour aux Etats-Unis, bien qu'elle ait été occupée, elle n'avait pas travaillé, et elle commençait à sentir un cruel manque d'action. On ne peut pas dire que le métier qu'elle avait exercé pendant trois ans en France ait été plein d'actions et de rebondissement, c'était même plutôt l'opposé. Mais là, de se savoir si près du but, de savoir l'action, son métier si proche d'elle, elle ne tenait tout simplement plus en place.

Mais elle avait conscience que retourner au NCIS signifiait aussi revoir Tony, et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça. Prête à reprendre sa vie d'autrefois dont elle avait pu tant rêvé. Elle n'était plus la même, eux aussi avaient changées, et elle se demandait si la situation pourrait un jour réellement redevenir celle qu'elle était il y a quatre ans.

Ziva s'assit devant sa télévision et tenta de se concentrer sur le film qui passait à l'écran. Une banale histoire de mariage et d'amants qui ne captiva pas Ziva, qui délaissa bientôt sa télévision pour une fois de plus changer d'activité. Elle se leva et alla éteindre la lumière de sa chambre qui était restée allumée, puis passa devant le piano alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa cuisine.

Il s'agissait d'un piano droit d'une couleur marron foncée, proche du noir, dans lequel elle avait investit très récemment pour son retour en Amérique. Se séparer du sien lors de son départ en France avait été une épreuve pour la jeune femme, qui avait tenu à de nouveau posséder un piano lors de son retour dans le pays où elle se considérait chez elle. Elle passa sa main droite sur les touches. Elle enfonça un sol aigu et l'écouta résonner dans son appartement. Elle n'avait pas encore touché à son piano depuis qu'elle l'avait acheté. Elle n'avait joué aucun morceau. Sa simple présence lui avait suffit jusqu'à ce soir.

Elle descendit légèrement dans les graves et appuya sur un do. Elle devait admettre qu'elle craignait d'avoir perdu la main. Elle descendit encore et atteignit des notes qui cette fois, bien que difficilement, étaient chantables par le commun des mortels. Elle s'essaya à un mi, et enchaîna avec le ré, puis le do qui le précédaient. Elle se laissa tenter et s'assit sur le tabouret qu'elle régla à la bonne hauteur.

Un paquet de partitions qu'elle avait retrouvée à droite et à gauche étaient posées sur le dessus de son piano, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se lancer ce soir dans le déchiffrage de partitions qu'elle avait autrefois maîtrisées.

Elle préféra se laisser aller, et entama un des premiers morceaux qu'elle avait su jouer et qui avait bercé toute son adolescence. Elle débuta ce classique prélude de Bach qu'elle avait appris à une époque qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Un prélude qu'elle avait toujours particulièrement affectionné, et qu'elle avait toujours, à toutes les étapes de sa vie prit du plaisir à jouer, et au travers duquel elle avait fait passer bien des sentiments différents.

Elle savait qu'elle en connaissait la partition par cœur, et que ses doigts trouveraient bien vite les notes tellement elle l'avait joué. Elle débuta toutefois d'une main hésitante.

Sa main gauche était moins assurée que sa main droite, heureusement que ce morceau ne lui demandait pas trop d'efforts. Tout doucement elle se laissa aller à cette mélodie, et descendit dans des notes de plus en plus graves, retrouvant ses habitudes, son pied reprenant sa place sur la pédale.

Elle oublia un bémol et s'en aperçut aussitôt, un sans faute aurait été trop beau se dit elle. Elle parvint jusqu'au dernier accord en arpège. Mi, sol, do. Le temps était passé bien vite depuis qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur les touches. Depuis le jour où pour la première fois elle avait joué ce morceau, depuis la première fois où elle l'avait joué devant Tony.

Elle garda plus longtemps que nécessaire ses doigts sur les touches enfoncées, elle devait admettre que jouer ce prélude l'avait calmé et lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle rejoua ce prélude plusieurs fois, tout en pensant qu'elle ne s'en lasserait probablement jamais. Une foule de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

* * *

Tony resta plus d'une heure assis sur son canapé à ne rien faire, à simplement tenter de comprendre. Il décida finalement de se lever et se dirigea doucement vers sa chambre. Il en poussa la porte et resta quelques secondes sur le seuil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel sens prenait à présent cette nuit qu'il avait passé ici avec Ziva, dont le souvenir lui revenait si souvent.

Il s'était senti si abandonné lorsqu'au réveil il s'était trouvé dans un lit vide, alors qu'il venait de s'ouvrir à elle et de se montrer pour la première fois honnête au sujet de ses sentiments à son égard. Il avait cru que pour elle aussi cette nuit avait été le début de quelque chose de nouveau, d'un futur commun, lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux dans ses bras. Mais elle n'avait plus été là à son réveil. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si il s'était réellement réveillé, ou si durant ces quatre dernières années il avait simplement continué de dormir.

Pendant des heures il s'était torturé l'esprit pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire de travers ou dire de mal. Il avait tenté de se rappeler la soirée dans les moindres détails pour trouver quelque chose qui aurait pu prédire son comportement, ou montrer qu'elle, elle n'avait pas été sincère.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au NCIS. En retard, et se sentant complètement trahi. Il avait alors fait face à ses collègues, à leur regards inquisiteurs face au bureau vide de la jeune femme. Et alors qu'il se sentait au bout du rouleau, il avait compris qu'il pouvait toujours tomber plus bas.

Immédiatement il avait fait le lien entre son lit vide, et ce bureau vide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, comment, ni où elle était partie, mais il avait tout de suite su. Et pourtant il n'avait rien dit, à personne. Il avait tu sa visite nocturne de la veille.

Puis d'autres questions avaient pris place. Son départ avait été prévu, puisque son bureau avait été trouvé vide. Elle avait prit le temps de le vider la veille au soir, une fois qu'elle avait été seule dans l'open-space. Et c'est après qu'elle était venue le voir. Alors pourquoi était-elle venue, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit si elle savait déjà qu'elle devait partir? Pourquoi avoir couché avec lui? Pourquoi lui avait-elle laissée son étoile? Était-ce un signe? Une façon à elle de lui dire au revoir? Après tout elle n'avait rien laissé aux autres…

Dinozzo avait mis des mois avant de cesser de retourner cette situation dans tous les sens. Il l'avait cherché partout, utilisé tous les moyens à sa disposition. Et l'annonce de son décès n'avait rien arrangé. Bien au contraire. Savoir que jamais il ne la reverrait, jamais il ne pourrait la retrouver, lui reparler, lui poser toutes ces questions et entendre ses réponses avait été encore plus cruel pour lui. Elle qui lui manquait tant, on lui avait dit qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais. Forcément il avait changé, c'est certain, même si il l'avait nié et n'en avait pas parlé.

Et à présent Tim venait lui dire qu'elle était en vie… Tout perdait de son sens, et toutes ces questions revenaient le hanter.

Il se trouvait bien trop sentimental en ce qui concernait Ziva. Il y a quelques années, jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'Anthony Dinozzo puisse se mettre dans un tel état pour une fille. Enfin, plutôt une femme, comme elle lui avait fait remarquer. Dinozzo fit le tour du lit et dans un geste habituel replaça correctement l'oreiller du côté droit, puis s'assit.

Il lorgna quelques instants sur la table de chevet, se massa la nuque d'une main l'espace de quelques secondes, puis finalement tendit son bras et en tira le tiroir. Son regard se posa sur cet écrin à bijou. Il n'y avait jamais retouché depuis qu'il l'y avait placé. Bien des soirs il y avait songé à cet écrin, à la présence de ce bijou dans son tiroir, mais jamais il n'y avait touché. Il n'avait pas voulu rouvrir cette boîte de Pandore.

Longtemps après le départ de Ziva il avait gardé cette étoile à portée de main. Il l'avait prise, l'avait faite glisser entre ses doigts ou simplement fixer pendant de longues minutes. Puis un jour il avait acheté cet écrin, et pour mettre fin à ces souffrances, commencer à tourner la page, encaisser le fait qu'elle était morte et ne reviendrait pas, il avait rangé le bijou doré.

Tony se saisit de l'écrin qu'Hélène était a dernière à avoir touché, et le garda plusieurs minutes entre ses mains. Il se dit qu'il faisait tout lentement ce soir, comme ces secondes qui lui paraissaient durer des heures.

Enfin il l'ouvrit, et il regarda cette étoile. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et cette fois il ne put se retenir. Il se sentait seul et sans repères, et la vue de cette étoile n'arrangeait rien. Il essuya ses yeux humides avant qu'une larme ne s'en échappe et sortit le bijou de son écrin. Il réfléchit à tout cela, tenta de trouver la solution tout en gardant cet objet au creux de sa paume, réchauffant le métal froid.

Où était Ziva à cet instant? Que faisait-elle? Avait-elle refait sa vie? S'était-elle rachetée une étoile de David? Où en était-elle dans toute cette histoire? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à ses côtés? Elle lui manquait tant.

Dinozzo ne savait pas vraiment si il avait envie de la revoir. Il avait peur de souffrir. Peur de l'entendre lui dire qu'il n'était rien pour elle et de sentir une fois de plus cette douleur lui enserrer le cœur, et de replonger. Cependant le fait de la savoir à quelques pâtés de maison le rendait fou. Ses yeux, ses cheveux frisés à la base de sa nuque, ses doigts fin. Elle était là, dans la même ville. Elle, son corps, et lui, il restait là à ressasser un mélange de souvenirs et de sentiments. Il se sentait aimanté à elle, et l'attraction était bien trop forte. Même si il se pouvait qu'il en souffre, il devait recroiser son regard.

Tony décida qu'il était temps qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il rangea soigneusement le bijou dans son écrin, puis sortit de la chambre et enfila sa veste. Il rangea l'écrin dans une de ses poches et se saisit de ses clés de voiture. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait la voir. Il voulait savoir s'il avait la moindre chance d'enfin vivre ce à quoi il avait tant rêvé ces derniers temps en sachant que c'était impossible.

Il fit le trajet en sentant son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Il avait les mains moites. Il stressait. Il avait peur. Et si elle le rejetait?

Il avait conscience que tout allait se jouer ce soir. Que plus rien ne serait pareil à partir du moment où il serait devant sa porte et qu'elle la lui ouvrirait. Quoi qu'il allait se passer ce soir, tout allait basculer. Et Tony n'avait qu'une peur, que la situation ne bascule dans le mauvais sens. Mais peu importe, ce soir il allait revoir Ziva.


	44. Chapter 43 Deux automates

Tadam! Voici enfin THE chapitre! Vous l'attendez depuis tellement longtemps... La voilà enfin, LA rencontre. Vendredi avant 20h, comme promis.

Un chapitre encore une fois plus long que les autres, très pauvre en dialogue, mais ça vous verrez bien..., qui j'espère vous plaira, car il m'a donné du mal!

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews! Comme vous le voyez j'ai survécu à vos menaces! =))

Je vous rassure les retrouvailles ne s'arrêtent pas à ce chapitre, elles s'étendent sur environ cinq chapitres. Mais il faudra attendre, car au rythme ou j'écris...

J'attends votre avis!

J'ai du mal à croire que ça y est, Tony et Ziva se retrouvent déjà...

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

P.S: Merci à Gwenetsi de m'avoir rappelé que j'avais oublié de séparer les pensées des personnages, et mal orthographié "enfoui"!

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Deux automates.

Par opposition à la vitesse à laquelle le temps lui avait paru s'écouler tout au long de cette soirée, ce trajet en voiture en direction de chez Ziva lui sembla bien trop court. Il était 21 h 30 et il faisait déjà nuit noire sur Washington D.C.. Seuls les lampadaires et les enseignes de magasins avaient guidées son chemin.

Il ne comprit pas réellement comment il était arrivé là. Seul, face à cette porte d'entrée, la sienne. Il avait le sentiment de sortir d'un trou noir et se sentait totalement désorienté. Les minutes précédentes s'étaient effacées.

Il voyait la sonnette, la clenche, le judas, la serrure. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques instants c'était l'intérieur de son appartement qu'il fixait. Entre? Il ne savait plus. Tout avait disparu. La machine était bien huilée, une fois de plus il avait agi par automatisme, et son cerveau n'avait rien enregistré des dernières minutes. Il avait cessé de réfléchir et avait agi, tout simplement, comme il l'avait si souvent fait après l'annonce du décès de la jeune femme, comme toutes ces fois où les journées s'étaient enchaînées sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment.

Il vit sa main se lever, et il l'entendit heurter la porte d'entrée de Ziva alors qu'il frappait. Pourquoi ne sonnait-il pas? Il ne le savait pas non plus. Était-ce vraiment son bras, sa main, qui se mouvait sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment décidé? Il n'était plus maître de rien. Il voulait voir Ziva. Il le savait au plus profond de lui-même, c'était un désir, un besoin qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Mais cela lui demandait une si grande dose de courage. C'est pourquoi il agissait comme un automate. Il réfléchirait plus tard. Son corps, comme dissocié de son esprit, agissait. Alors que dans sa tête tout un débat avait encore lieu quant à la raison de sa visite. Le tourbillon que Tim avait déclenché en lui n'avait pas cessé, et la porte face à laquelle il se trouvait contenait l'unique réponse possible.

Il entendit des bruits dans l'appartement malgré l'heure tardive, puis des pas s'approchèrent. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, trop tard pour préparer un beau discours, trop tard pour fuir. Il ne pouvait que rester planté face à cette porte. Il se sentait pétrifié.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle était là seule à vivre ici s'il en croyait McGee. Ziva était là et était sur le point de lui ouvrir. Il venait de toquer non? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Qu'allait-il lui dire? Il ne se sentait vraiment pas près. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené ici? Était-ce vraiment Ziva qui occupait cet appartement?

Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, parcouru le couloir des yeux. Personne ne se trouvait là. Juste un alignement de portes et le silence. Les escaliers du bout du couloir lui paraissaient à un kilomètre. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de les atteindre. Il était pris au piège. Pourquoi avait-il frappé? Maintenant il allait devoir lui faire face. Qu'elle idée lui avait encore traversé l'esprit?

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Cette porte allait s'ouvrir, et bien qu'il en soit incapable, il fallait qu'il réagisse. Dans un instant il ferait face à Ziva. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son manteau alors qu'une nouvelle bouffée de stress l'envahissait, et jeta un autre regard aux alentours, ses pieds étant toujours rivés au sol. Dans une poignée de seconde il allait faire face à Ziva. Il avala sa salive et entendit le verrou de la porte tourner. Ziva allait lui faire face. Ziva était là. Qu'allait-elle penser? Elle allait le voir. Il allait la voir. Était-il sûr de ne pas rêver? Comment une soirée aussi folle que celle-ci pouvait-elle être réelle? Ziva allait lui faire face. De toutes les pensées qui s'étaient agitées dans sa tête durant ce court instant qu'avait duré cette réflexion, il ne garda que cette phrase. Obsédante, tel un leitmotiv. Il ne savait plus que cela. Ziva allait lui faire face. Ziva allait lui faire face.

Il se dit que ce serait vraiment la plus grande des erreurs de sa vie que de faire demi-tour maintenant, alors que la clenche se baissait sous ses yeux, et que son cœur battait à tout rompre. On lui offrait enfin une chance de connaître la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer, trop de questions et de regrets l'avaient hantés toutes ces années. Il fixa la clenche, comme au ralentit, et observa la porte s'ouvrir. Ziva allait lui faire face. Il en avait tant rêvé. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Il se sentait toujours pris au piège dans une grande supercherie dont il ne contrôlait rien. Il était totalement mort de trouille et aurait eu le plus grand mal à dire ne serait-ce que son nom, à croire à tout ce qu'il était en train de vivre quand il se réveillerait demain matin. Car tout perdait de son sens ce soir. Tout lui semblait si irréel.

Il enfouit une main dans la poche de sa longue veste noire et la referma sur l'écrin de velours bleu marine. Il le serra à s'en faire mal à la main, sachant que ce qui allait se passer maintenant resterait à jamais un des instants les plus importants de sa vie, même si ça tournait mal. Tim n'aurait pas pu inventer toute cette histoire et jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments, c'était impossible. Ziva était là, il ne pouvait qu'y croire, il l'avait tant espéré.

C'est alors que lentement, sans la moindre assurance, fébrile et essoufflé, il releva la tête, tandis que cette fois la porte s'ouvrait en grand, laissant apparaître la jeune femme.

Et c'est là qu'il croisa son regard. C'est à cet instant que sa respiration se coupa et qu'il se sentit totalement perdu, encore plus que l'instant d'avant, même s'il avait cru cela impossible. Il se sentit totalement subjugué par les yeux sombres dans lesquels il avait enfoui les siens. Il plongea dans ce regard, intégrant peu à peu le fait que, oui, elle était bien là. Que c'était bien Ziva qui était là, droite et raide devant lui, une main crispée toujours sur la clenche.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta à fixer ses yeux et à tenter de redescendre sur Terre, mais finalement il laissa son regard glisser sur le reste de son visage. Détaillant chaque parcelle de sa peau, vérifiant silencieusement que sa vue ne le trompait pas, que sa tête ne lui tournait pas à cause d'une trop grande dose d'alcool ingérée. Il aurait bien besoin d'un verre là. Il baissa dans un geste rapide son regard jusqu'à ses pieds, puis le remonta jusqu'à ses yeux. Ziva était là.

C'était totalement surréaliste, impensable, inconcevable, mais elle était là, il pouvait l'entendre respirer bruyamment et rapidement. Ziva était là, et cette constatation le laissait incapable de la moindre réaction.

* * *

Elle tournait rapidement les pages d'un classeur, cherchant depuis plusieurs minutes déjà la partition d'une cantate qui venait de lui revenir en mémoire. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne parvenait pas à remettre la main dessus. Elle était déjà assise à son piano depuis deux petites heures, et plus rien ne l'arrêtait à présent. Elle se sentait voyager au fil que ses mains glissaient sur les touches, rejouant, morceau après morceau, les notes qui avaient bercées sa vie.

C'est furieuse qu'elle s'était levée de son tabouret lorsque trois coups avaient retentis sur le bois de sa porte d'entrée. Elle avait abandonné ses partitions mécontentes, en jetant un œil à sa montre, se demandant qui avait le culot de venir la déranger à cette heure, alors qu'elle était pleinement plongée dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle traversa son appartement en se demandant si elle n'avait pas rangé une partie de ses partitions dans un carton qu'elle n'avait toujours pas déballé. Elle n'avait jamais été très ordonnée et avait toujours laissé traîner ses partitions partout. Une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise très jeune.

Elle déverrouilla rapidement la porte, désireuse de retourner à son piano, et de remettre des notes sur cette mélodie qui la hantait. Elle posa sa main sur la clenche et ouvrit la porte en grand, ne prenant pas le temps de regarder qui était ce visiteur inopportun par le judas.

Elle était déjà prête à crier, à montrer à quel point cette visite lui déplaisait, se montrer distante et énervée envers cette personne qui la dérangeait. Mais tout cela s'envola rapidement quand elle vit qui se trouvait sur son pallier. Elle distingua sa silhouette et pensa que sa vue lui jouait un tour. Mais il finit de redresser la tête et son regard croisa le sien alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Elle se sentit faiblir et se raccrocha à la clenche, se demandant où s'était envolé le sol qui la seconde précédente se trouvait encore sous ses pieds. Elle ne parvenait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, bien trop surprise pour ça. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Était-ce vraiment lui? Qui lui avait dit qu'elle se trouvait là? Qui lui avait donné son adresse? Depuis quand savait-il qu'elle était là? Tout se mélangeait.

Elle vit ses yeux quitter les siens pour la détailler. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que lui non plus n'avait pas réellement les pieds sur Terre. Ils se sentaient tous deux hors du temps et de l'espace. Elle garda ses yeux dans les siens alors que lui s'attardait sur son corps. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé lorsque ses yeux reprirent place dans les siens. Que savait-il de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années? Allait-elle devoir tout lui expliquer ce soir? Était-il venu en ami, ou pour exprimer sa rancœur et lui crier dessus? Ziva ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

Elle se sentait incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle se sentait prise sur le fait d'une grosse bêtise comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, comment agir ni quoi dire. Les secondes lui paraissaient durer des heures. Elle se sentait jugée et assise sur le banc des accusés, elle n'osait faire le moindre mouvement par peur d'une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Et en même temps, il était là. Son corps, sa présence, ses bras réconfortants qui lui avaient tant manqués. Son cœur se serra en pensant à cela. Peut-être que jamais il ne la reprendrait dans ses bras. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le toucher, sentir le grain de sa peau sous ses doigts, mais un je-ne-sais-quoi l'en empêchait.

Son visage, dont elle ne parvenait à déchiffrer l'expression en ce moment, lui avait tant manqué. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir actuellement plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ce bonheur qui contrastait tant avec le taux de stress qu'elle ressentait et qui l'envahissait peu à peu la fit frissonner un court instant. Anthony Dinozzo… Son pouvoir sur elle n'avait pas diminué constata-t-elle. Mais ces dernières pensées s'envolèrent bien rapidement, et la peur revint lui ronger le ventre.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit avancer, faire un pas, et son cœur s'emballa davantage. Que venait-il faire si près d'elle? Pourquoi pénétrait-il ainsi dans son espace personnel? Jusqu'où comptait-il s'avancer, et pour quoi faire? Elle se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais. Tout se mélangeait en elle. Il était là devant elle, ce que jamais elle n'aurait cru possible il y a encore quelques temps, et il ne cessait d'approcher. Elle voulait crier, hurler de peur, de stress, de joie, elle ne savait pas. Trop d'émotions s'entrechoquaient en elle à cet instant pour qu'une seule prenne le dessus. Elle se sentait exploser de l'intérieur. Et pourtant cette masse de questions, de doutes et d'incertitudes quant à ses intentions l'assaillait toujours. Elle n'osait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas bouger. Alors que lui avançait toujours.

* * *

Cette distance entre eux avait commencé à lui devenir pénible, trop pesante. Tant de kilomètres les avaient séparés ces dernières années que de la voir là, maintenant, à deux pas de lui, et rester si loin d'elle, lui était apparu comme un calvaire.

C'est pourquoi, une fois qu'il eut intégré le fait qu'il s'agissait bien de Ziva, face à lui, il avait fait un pas en sa direction. C'était un besoin viscéral qu'il ressentait là. Il la sentait perdue elle aussi. Il voyait toutes ces questions bouillir dans ses yeux, alors que c'était à lui de demander des explications.

Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre eux, trop d'événements les avaient séparés. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, sur quel fil tirer pour que toute cette histoire se démêle. Alors il avait remis ça à plus tard, et il était allé chercher la preuve évidente que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir n'était pas un rêve, il était parti à la conquête d'un contact physique. Il avait fait un pas en sa direction, puis un deuxième. Il avait fait disparaître la distance physique qui les séparait avant de s'attaquer à une autre sorte de distance.

Il s'était avancé vers elle. Il avait levé sa main droite, et doucement l'avait dirigé vers son visage. Fixant toujours son regard, elle n'avait pas bougé. Lui non plus ne parvenait à détacher ses yeux des siens. Il la regardait toujours, comme pour qu'elle reste là, que plus jamais elle ne parte si longtemps, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse de nouveau. Alors qu'elle, elle faisait face à cet homme, et se le réappropriait doucement, profitant de sa présence, ne comprenant toujours pas comment il était arrivé sur son pallier. Elle guettait cette main qui doucement et de façon mal assurée s'approchait d'elle.

Sa main s'était lentement approchée de sa joue droite, et le bout de ses doigts s'étaient doucement posés sur sa peau. Il avait fermé les yeux à ce contact, imprégnant au plus profond de lui-même que oui, sa Ziva était là, et qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas claqué la porte au nez. Tandis qu'à cet instant elle frissonnait à ce contact en regardant ses yeux clos. Ses doigts étaient remontés doucement jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, près de son oreille, puis en rouvrant les yeux il avait posé à plat sa main sur sa joue, cherchant un plus grand contact entre eux, tout en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

Profitant silencieusement de cet instant, ne voulant qu'il ne cesse jamais, elle tourna légèrement la tête en direction de sa main comme pour mieux la sentir. Quelques secondes passèrent, alors que Tony n'était qu'à un petit mètre d'elle. Puis il commença à caresser sa joue de son pouce dans une grande douceur.

Surprise par ce geste, qui l'avait réveillé et l'avait ramené sur Terre tel un électrochoc, elle se recula brutalement, le regardant toujours, ne sachant plus comment agir. Cette soudaine intimité l'avait surprise, elle n'avait pas su si elle était prête pour ça. Elle s'était totalement abandonnée à ce contact, ne se souciant plus de rien, et se le reprochait à présent.

Surpris par sa réaction, il ne baissa sa main que plusieurs secondes plus tard. Il vit dans son regard à quel point elle était effrayée. La peur qu'elle ne le renvoie le saisit de plein fouet. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas maintenant. Il la sentait fondre de peur sous ses yeux. Et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne que le temps des explications viendrait plus tard. Que pour le moment, il voulait simplement profiter de sa présence. La sentir contre lui et prendre pleinement conscience qu'elle était là, au près de lui.

C'est pourquoi de nouveau il avança, pénétrant cette fois dans son appartement. De ses yeux il chercha à la rassurer, mais se demanda si il y était réellement parvenu. Il ne fit guère attention à l'espace qui l'entourait, il ne vit rien du bazar qui pouvait régner dans l'appartement. Il ne voulait voir qu'elle. Ne sentir qu'elle.

Dans une deuxième tentative il leva sa main en direction de sa joue droite et dans une douce caresse il commença à sentir la peau de la jeune brune contre son épiderme. Elle se laissa faire dans cette nouvelle approche, gardant ses yeux dans les siens, la respiration toujours saccadée.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi elle avait reculé la seconde précédente. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait tant désiré qu'il avait voulu faire? Pourquoi avait-elle pris peur? Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux à quel point lui aussi voulait y aller doucement, à quel point il avait conscience de l'ampleur de ce geste. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne voulait pas la briser.

Elle laissa donc sa main s'attarder sur sa joue rougie alors qu'elle était toujours raide face à lui. Il avait fait le premier pas, c'était à elle de faire le deuxième songea t'elle. C'était à elle d'avancer vers lui, de se faire pardonner de son absence.

Elle aussi avait besoin d'un contact physique pour la faire redescendre sur Terre et lui assurer qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller dans quelques minutes dans la chambre exiguë de son studio parisien. Son cœur battait toujours à une vitesse folle, sa respiration était saccadée, et elle ne parvenait pas à se lancer dans de plus longues réflexions actuellement. Elle n'avait qu'une peur, que tout cesse à la seconde suivante.

Une seule chose s'imposait à elle à cet instant. Elle ne voyait plus que cela, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle savait que rien n'était réglé entre eux, que tout restait à faire, que peut-être, dès la minute prochaine il la rejetterait et l'assaillerait de questions auxquelles elle devrait répondre dans les moindres détails. Qu'ils étaient simplement en train de renouer un contact physique car ils ne parvenaient plus à réfléchir sous le poids de l'émotion, mais que dès l'instant où ils recommenceraient à avoir des pensées cohérentes, tout pourrait prendre fin en une seconde. Le lien qu'ils étaient en train de retisser ne tenait toujours qu'à un fil. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment allait se finir cette soirée, et de si, une fois qu'il aurait quitté son appartement, ils se reverraient. Ils ne vivaient que l'instant présent. Aucun futur ne s'était encore dessiné. Alors cet instant présent était à saisir.

Ziva fit deux pas précipités dans la direction de Tony et se jeta rapidement contre son corps, posant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque en fermant les yeux. Elle y inspira profondément son odeur en soupirant de bonheur. Elle passa ses bras autour de son corps et le serra fortement contre elle, le plus fortement possible.

Tony, surpris par ce soudain et rapide mouvement de la jeune femme la reçue de plein fouet. Puis sentant son souffle chaud contre sa peau et ses bras le serrer, il referma ses bras autour de son corps lui aussi. Une de ses mains se plaça dans le creux de ses reins tandis que l'autre montait dans son dos, s'arrêtant un moment entre ses deux omoplates, avant de monter jusque dans ses cheveux. Il la serra le plus fort qu'il le pu contre lui, voulant lui aussi profiter au maximum de cette étreinte. Elle était là, au creux de ses bras. Il ne pouvait rien demander de plus.


	45. Chapter 44 Je suis là

Encore un long chapitre pour mes lecteurs préférés! Je suis** TRES TRES TRES** heureuse que le chapitre précédent ait fait l'unanimité, et dans le bon sens! J'espérais qu'il vous plairait, mais pas à ce point! Voici donc la suite, avec des dialogues, cette fois! C'est la suite des retrouvailles, il s'agit don encore d'un chapitre centré uniquement sur le Tiva.

Je viens de m'apercevoir que ma fic était la première sur NCIS, or rating M, à dépasser les 100 000 mots, je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand j'ai commencé! Merci d'être toujours là pour lire et reviewer!

Au risque de me répéter, bonne lecture et vive les reviews! =)

* * *

Chapitre 44 : Je suis là.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi enlacés dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Ziva, à ne penser à rien, à simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre dans ses bras. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seule cette étreinte qui calmait toutes ces années de distance ne compta, jusqu'à ce que Tony ne sente les larmes de Ziva couler dans son cou. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, puis, étonné, il se détacha légèrement de la jeune femme et lui releva le menton d'une main pour voir son visage trempé de larmes. Un drôle de mélange de sentiments s'y trouvait, et tout cela lui rappela soudainement la réalité de la situation.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Tout un tas de réponses possibles lui venaient à l'esprit, mais il ne pouvait n'en choisir qu'une.

Cette étreinte avec la jeune femme l'avait comme reconnecté à la Terre, et toute sa soirée lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Timothy. Il chercha le regard de Ziva des yeux et la questionna silencieusement.

Les lèvres tremblantes, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de lui répondre, cherchant ses mots, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour le dire, et réellement la première chose à lui dire, car aucun mot n'avait encore était échangé entre eux. Elle doutait de tout. Elle ne savait pas quelle réaction adopter.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, avoua-t-elle finalement d'une voix rauque en séchant ses larmes d'un geste précipité de la main, et en s'écartant légèrement de Tony. Elle baissa son visage pour cacher ses larmes, puis finalement se retourna et tenta de reprendre une respirations normale. Elle sentait ses yeux qui lui brûlaient le dos, mais elle se sentait incapable de lui faire face à cet instant.

- Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir, continua-t-elle en avalant péniblement sa salive. Le regarder et supporter son regard sur elle lui était soudainement devenu insupportable.

Tony fit un pas vers elle, hésitant. Il continuait de la regarder. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son corps. Il voyait ses épaules qui se soulevaient en rythme au fur et à mesure qu'elle respirait. Il l'avait rarement vu si émotive.

Lui aussi un peu sous le choc, il décida de lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Le silence prit place.

Ziva tentait de se calmer. Elle apercevait la nuit par la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Elle essayait de ne penser à rien, de se concentrer sur cette nuit noire et les quelques lumières qui y brillaient. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, chaque fois ses larmes revenaient. Elle se haïssait de se montrer à ce point émotive. Elle n'avait pourtant pas était élevée ainsi. Combien de fois son père lui avait-il répété que pleurer c'était être faible, et qu'il n'y avait pas de faible dans sa famille?

Et qu'allait penser Tony à la voir rester ainsi dos à lui? Mais elle n'avait pas la force de se retourner et de lui montrer ses larmes, lui avouer ces faiblesses. Elle voulait se montrer forte. Elle refusait qu'il entrevoit combien la distance qui les avait séparés ces dernières années lui avait été pénible Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer si facilement qu'elle l'aimait. Car elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps, et de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle, des sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une imbécile fragile. Cette fille n'était pas la Ziva David qu'il connaissait.

Elle se retourna finalement, sortant Tony de sa torpeur. Elle avait séché ses yeux qui continuaient pourtant de briller.

- Tu veux un café? Un thé? Une bière? Ou un verre d'eau? Je n'ai que ça pour le moment, dit elle d'une voix la plus posée possible en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, évitant de croiser le regard de l'italien.

- Une bière, je veux bien, répondit Tony surpris. Il détailla alors les lieux qui l'entouraient. Il comprit rapidement que la jeune femme était encore en plein déménagement. Tout un tas de cartons n'étaient toujours pas déballés et la pièce était en désordre. Seul un petit coin salon avait été aménagé. Il distinguait un couloir à sa gauche grâce à la faible et unique lumière qui était allumée, au dessus d'un piano. Il s'en approcha doucement. Il remarqua le mélange de partitions qui y régnait et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il songea que Ziva devait se trouver au piano lorsqu'il avait toqué. Il avait toujours adoré la regarder jouer. Il n'avait que des bons souvenirs des moments passés autour d'un piano en sa compagnie.

Ziva… Rien qu'à la pensée de ce nom tout son corps s'apaisait. Il était dans l'appartement de Ziva. Cette simple idée lui donnait envie de hurler de joie. Il se sentait capable de déplacer des montagnes à cet instant. Revoir la jeune femme l'avait complètement revigorer. Il se sentait revivre. C'était comme si, enfin, il avait pu trouver une gare, et remonter dans le train de la vie, pensa-t-il. Il reprenait conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, de combien la vie pouvait être heureuse.

Ziva revint à cet instant de la petite cuisine, deux bières à la main. Elle s'approcha lentement de Tony et lui tendit sa boisson. Il la prit en détaillant son visage, et pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent là, à échanger un regard, jusqu'à ce que Ziva reprenne la parole.

- Ne fais pas attention au bazar, je suis en train de tout trier, expliqua-t-elle en balayant l'espace d'un timide geste de la main.

- Je vois ça. Tu étais en train de jouer? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'instrument du menton.

- Oui.

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Assied-toi, reprit-elle en montrant le canapé.

Il y prit place, et Ziva vint s'asseoir à sa gauche, laissant une légère distance entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Aucun d'eux ne savait quel comportement adopter. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus lourd, et Ziva se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise.

- Qui t'a dit que j'étais en ville? Osa enfin demander Ziva, trop oppressée par ce silence sans fin.

- Tim, répondit simplement Dinozzo.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter, dit Ziva après un court un instant.

Elle buvait sa bière à petites gorgées, uniquement pour se donner une contenance, elle n'avait aucune envie de boire une bière à cet instant.

- Tu mettais trop de temps à venir me parler, à son goût. Expliqua Tony en osant jeter un regard à la jeune femme assise à ses côtés.

Il avait tant de questions à lui poser. Tant de points restaient obscurs dans son esprit. Bien sûr, Tim lui avait tout expliqué, mais c'était sa version qu'il désirait entendre. Et Tim était resté vague sur bien trop de points.

- Je ne savais pas comment venir te dire ça. Reprit Ziva, gardant son regard posé sur le poste de télévision éteint qui lui faisait face, bien qu'elle ait senti le regard de Dinozzo se poser une seconde de trop sur elle. Que pouvait-il bien penser?

- Ça? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ce mensonge? Déclara Tony.

- Ce n'était pas un mensonge, répondit Ziva, quasiment aussitôt.

Tony hocha de la tête dans le vide.

- C'était quoi alors? Un jeu? Reprit-il au bout de plusieurs longues secondes.

Ziva tourna son visage vers celui de l'italien. Les traits durs, le visage fermé et le regard froid, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle le dévisagea ainsi plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas ce que McGee t'a dit. Mais si tu penses que tout ça n'a été qu'un jeu pour moi, tu peux dès maintenant quitter mon appartement.

Tony la regarda. Il l'avait blessée. Il s'en voulait. Mais comment lui faire comprendre la douleur qu'avait généré son départ sans se montrer méchant? Il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer, mais il voulait des réponses. Et par-dessus tout, il voulait retrouver la Ziva qu'il avait quitté.

- Très bien, ce n'était pas un jeu, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre, regardant toujours Ziva.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes encore les yeux dans les yeux, puis de nouveau Ziva reporta son regard sur la télévision éteinte, tout en buvant une autre gorgée de sa bière. Tony, lui, n'avait toujours pas touché à la sienne.

Il voyait bien que Ziva ne ferait pas le premier pas. Par peur? Pour se protéger? Parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, qu'elle se fichait qu'il sache la vérité? Tony voyait plusieurs explications à ce silence et à cette distance qu'elle laissait entre eux.

- Et comment je dois t'appeler? Questionna Dinozzo. Ava? Ava Zivdid? Où je suis autorisé à dire Ziva?

- Ava Zivdid n'existe plus, dit Ziva. J'ai refait tous mes papiers au nom de Ziva David. Je peux de nouveau être moi.

- Bien. D'accord, répondit Tony, en avalant une première gorgée de sa bière.

Le silence reprit sa place de maître, et de nouveau, chacun se perdit dans ses pensées, restant toutefois à surveiller les moindres gestes de celui qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du canapé qu'ils occupaient. Ziva avait peur de se dévoiler, elle sentait bien la rancœur dont il faisait preuve à son égard, mais aussi les efforts qu'il avait fait ce soir en se présentant à sa porte. Il avait réussi là où elle avait échoué. Il l'avait prise de vitesse.

Ziva voulait à la fois fuir de ce canapé, courir, loin, et se jeter dans ses bras, respirer son odeur, comme il y a quelques minutes. Comme lorsque, bien trop heureux de se retrouver, ils s'étaient d'abord laissés aller dans une étreinte. Mais maintenant, tous ces non dits et ces mensonges avaient repris leur place entre eux, et les séparaient.

- Je suis désolée, pour tout. Avoua enfin Ziva, alors que Tony commençait à se demander si il n'allait pas partir.

- Désolée? Répéta Tony en écho, voyant bien le courage dont faisait preuve la jeune femme à cet instant.

- Désolée de quoi? D'avoir menti à tout le monde, de t'être faite passer pour morte, d'avoir tout plaqué et de ne plus avoir dit un mot? Désolée d'avoir toqué à ma porte un soir alors que tu savais que tu ne serais plus là le lendemain?

Ziva baissa les yeux et regarda ses genoux. Tony se demanda pourquoi il avait dit tout ça. Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire.

- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, répondit-elle.

- Tu nous as tous laissé tomber Ziva. Tu n'as pas eu confiance en nous, tu as oublié qu'on était une famille, une fois de plus. Tu as joué avec nos sentiments.

- Je suis désolée. Répéta Ziva, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Voulant simplement qu'il comprenne, mais n'ayant pas la force de s'expliquer davantage.

- Désolée… Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche…

Ziva ferma les yeux un instant. Elle aurait voulu disparaître, mourir même plutôt que de rester coincée là à essuyer les reproches de Dinozzo.

- Mais quand comprendras-tu Ziva? On s'est fait un sang d'encre. On t'a cherchée partout, on a eu la peur de notre vie. On a repensé à la Somalie, on s'est demandé si une fois de plus on allait se retrouver engagé dans la même galère. Et puis, un jour, par hasard, on nous a dit que tu étais décédée.

- Je ne voulais pas ça, le coupa Ziva, son regard toujours perdu entre les fibres de son pantalon. Tony quant à lui fixait son visage de profil. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle tourne son visage vers le sien et qu'elle pose ses yeux sur lui.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas ça Ziva. Je ne t'en veux pas. Que voudrais-tu que je te reproche? D'avoir tout fait pour sauver ta peau? D'avoir un père inhumain? D'avoir une fois de plus tenter de survivre? Je ne vais tout de même pas t'en vouloir pour ça Ziva!

Tony la regarda, il ne savait pas par quoi continuer. Il avait tant de choses à dire. Ziva releva la tête et osa enfin le regarder, intriguée par son soudain silence après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Seulement hier encore j'étais persuadé de ta mort Ziva. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé ces dernières années pour toi. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps Ziva. Le temps de me faire à l'idée, de cesser de chercher un responsable à tout ça, d'encaisser le coup. De tirer un trait sur ces quatre dernières années qui n'ont pas été faciles pour moi non plus. Tu es là Ziva. Tu es là. C'est le principal. Je m'en fiche du reste.

- Vraiment? Tu…

- Hier encore j'étais prêt à tout donner pour entendre une fois de plus le son de ta voix, croiser tes yeux, toucher ta peau. Tout ça me semblait bien trop injuste, et irréel. Et aujourd'hui tu es là, et tout ce dont j'ai pu rêver ces quatre dernières années se réalise. Je ne vais tout de même pas tourner le dos à ce revirement de situation que j'ai pu tant désirer! J'ai juste encore un peu de mal à y croire. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué toi aussi Ziva, expliqua Tony en la fixant.

Elle ne parvenait à présent plus à détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle était tellement surprise de l'entendre dire ça. Elle avait elle aussi encore du mal à y croire.

- Je suis quand même désolée de t'avoir fait du mal ces dernières années Tony.

- Je sais Ziva. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais je suis là. Et toi aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Le reste, on verra plus tard. On a tout notre temps pour mettre les choses à plat et repartir de bon pied. On a tout notre temps pour se raconter ces quatre dernières années et redevenir les bons collègues qu'on était.

Ziva l'écouta attentivement tout en le regardant, puis laissa apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, au plus grand plaisir de Tony.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Le fait qu'il ne lui en veuille pas était déjà un exploit pour elle. Elle l'avait retrouvé, et tout le reste lui paraissait bien futile à côté de ce simple fait. Et même si elle avait envie de créer bien plus qu'une relation de collègues avec lui, comme il venait de le dire, ils avaient tout leur temps à présent.

- Tu as faim? Se décida enfin à dire Ziva. Parce que moi oui. J'ai mangé pourtant, mais… Tout ça m'a ouvert l'appétit, dit-elle, pour repartir sur un sujet plus léger.

- Avec plaisir! Répondit Tony dans un sourire. Que dirais-tu de bonnes pâtes à la bolognaise comme autrefois, dit-il d'un ton plus assuré.

- J'ai hâte de goûter ça, dit Ziva en se levant. Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut, ajouta-t-elle en prenant la direction de sa cuisine.

- Il y a intérêt! Et j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ma technique imparable pour savoir si des pâtes sont cuites Zee-vah.

- Pas du tout, répondit Ziva en sortant une casserole d'un placard, un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'ai pensé à toi chaque fois que j'ai jeté une pâte contre un mur ces quatre dernières années, expliqua-t-elle en songeant à la façon dont il l'avait appelé. Pourquoi avait-il toujours été le seul à ainsi étirer les syllabes de son prénom? Sa façon de le refaire aujourd'hui la rassura encore plus, elle était heureuse de voir qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'ils reprennent leur relation comme ils s'étaient quittés. Ils reprenaient leurs vieilles habitudes, et elle adorait ça. C'était tellement rassurant.

- Ma mère faisait toujours ça, expliqua Tony en relevant les manches de sa chemise, et mon père passait chaque fois aussitôt un coup d'éponge en râlant.

Tony et Ziva échangèrent un regard complice lorsque celle-ci lui tendit un paquet de spaghettis, et chacun commença à cuisiner, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois il y a plusieurs années, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient le temps d'une soirée.

Ils se turent plusieurs secondes, puis la discussion reprit, de banalités en banalités. Tout doucement ils se retrouvaient, réapprenant à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre, bien que chacun de leurs gestes soient encore hésitants, que chacun continue d'observer l'autre à la dérobé, et que les contacts physiques soient encore difficiles.

- Tu as vu le dernier James Bond? Demanda Tony en versant le contenu du paquet de pâtes dans l'eau bouillante. L'acteur est excellent, et les scènes de cascades bien plus réalistes que celles du précédent.

- Non, répondit Ziva dans un léger rire, heureuse de constater qu'il n'avait pas changé.

- Il faudra que je vienne avec le DVD alors la prochaine fois, parce que tu ne peux pas ne pas voir ce film, d'autant que la James Bond girl est extraordinaire dit Tony, en songeant à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient regardé un film ensemble. Ses pensées dévièrent alors vers l'écrin à bijou qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche de sa veste et il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il le donne à la jeune femme. Elle serait certainement très heureuse de retrouver son étoile, car apparemment aucune autre n'avait remplacé celle qu'elle lui avait laissé.

- Abby m'avait pourtant dit que tu t'étais calmé depuis mon départ, s'exclama alors Ziva, retrouvant ses vielles habitudes de taquineries avec l'italien. Bien que tout soit encore bien fragile entre eux, elle était heureuse de l'entendre ainsi parler de la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

- Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas, dit Tony en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.


	46. Chapter 45 Le temps d'un dîner

ça y est, vous pouvez être heureux, la suite est là! Enfin! Je m'excuse de ne poster qu'un chapitre par semaine, mais je n'ai en ce moment vraiment pas le temps pour plus.

Dans ce chapitre, toujours Tony et Ziva, chez l'israélienne. La soirée se poursuit. Longue soirée pour nos deux protagonistes!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les deux précédents. Et rassurez-vous, même si cette fin de chapitre ne le prévoit pas forcément, tout va bien se finir pour tout le monde!

Caillou64, Gwenetsi, Abva, Skelette, Chloke, Tonyziva12, Chou05, Ju'liette92, Lady A, Newton 78, merci à tous pour vos si gentils messages!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 45 : Le temps d'un dîner_._

Ziva reposa sa petite cuillère sur le coin de son assiette. Elle venait enfin de terminer son dessert, Tony avait fini quelques minutes auparavant, et il était resté tout ce temps à la fixer, ce qui commençait à fortement gêner la jeune femme. Il l'avait laissé finir en silence, la regardant simplement.

Quelques mots avaient été échangés pendant ce dîner improvisé au milieu du salon de la jeune femme. Ils avaient continué sur leur lancé, enchaînant des banalités, évitant les sujets qui fâchent. Ils n'avaient pas abordé le NCIS, ni la façon dont-ils avaient occupé leur vie ces quatre dernières années. Ils avaient laissé les minutes passer doucement.

Plusieurs fois le silence avait pris place entre eux deux, et chaque fois reprendre la conversation n'avait pas été simple. Tony s'était plusieurs fois osé à quelques blagues, cherchant à faire apparaître sur le visage de Ziva ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Il sentait ses traits tendus, crispés. Il avait tenté de la faire rire, de la détendre. Il avait cherché à la rendre heureuse, à voir une illumination de joie passer sur le visage de son amie. Son amie, oui, il pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Mais jusque là, il n'avait pas réussi à la faire rire sans aucune retenue.

Ziva posa sa petite cuillère et releva son visage en direction de l'italien. Elle posa son regard sur celui-ci, et étira ses lèvres dans un léger sourire, en le voyant ainsi l'observer fortement.

- As quoi penses-tu? Dit-elle en rompant son silence.

- A toi, répondit-il simplement.

Ziva baissa furtivement les yeux. Que pouvait-elle bien dire après ça? Elle cherchait désespérément. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, elle ne voulait pas que de nouveau un silence pesant s'installe. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à de nouveau réengager la conversation. Mais pour ça, il fallait quelle trouve quelque chose à répondre.

Ziva fit le choix de partir sur un sujet bien différent. Un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas encore traité avec l'italien.

- On m'a dit que, comme je le pensais, une autre femme avait pris ma place dans l'équipe.

- En effet, répondit Tony, surpris de la voir enfin aborder le sujet du NCIS.

- Hélène? C'est ça? Questionna Ziva en buvant un verre d'eau.

- Oui. Elle est sympa. Tu auras sûrement l'occasion de la rencontrer.

- Je pense oui. Il faudra dans tous les cas que je m'explique avec elle. Et que je m'excuse d'être partie et de l'avoir obligé à supporter tes âneries pendant quatre ans.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait accepté ce poste par obligation, répondit Tony en souriant. Et puis, pour les âneries, tu me connais, dit-il en se redressant. C'est-ce qui fait mon charme!

- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que de ce côté là tu t'étais calmé, dit Ziva en regardant les yeux de l'italien.

- Un peu, oui, répondit Tony plus sérieux.

- Un peu beaucoup, ajouta Ziva en le regardant toujours, bien que lui ait baissé les yeux.

- Tu n'étais plus là pour en rire, alors à quoi ça aurait servi que je les fasse? S'expliqua Dinozzo quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu faisais déjà le clown avant de me connaître, reprit Ziva en se levant et en se saisissant de leurs assiettes.

- Ce n'est pas faux, dit Tony en la regardant prendre la direction de la cuisine. Elle revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

- Parle moi d'Hélène, dit-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau face à lui.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? C'est une collègue de boulot. Répondit Tony en s'étonnant de la question que venait de lui poser la jeune femme.

- Dis-moi quel est son caractère, à quoi elle ressemble physiquement, si Gibbs l'apprécie, ce qu'on pense d'elle au NCIS, quel type de relation tu entretiens avec elle… Je ne sais pas. Raconte moi. S'expliqua Ziva.

Dinozzo soupira et se resservit un verre de vin.

- Elle est blonde et un peu plus grande que toi. Elle porte souvent des bijoux imposants, et des vêtements assez féminins. Physiquement, c'est plutôt ton opposé. Elle est tête en l'air, et incapable de se concentrer plus d'une heure. Elle a toujours un pic à te lancer. Elle ressemble un peu à celui que j'étais quand on s'est rencontré toi et moi, dit Tony.

- Je vois, répondit Ziva.

- Elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde. Elle ferait craquer n'importe quel homme. Son atout c'est d'ailleurs les interrogatoires. Gibbs l'a engagé pour ça. C'est la reine en la matière. Elle aime légèrement dévisser la chaise de Tim pour que celle-ci s'écroule dès qu'il s'assoit dessus. C'est très drôle, tu devrais voir ça un jour. Mais elle n'a jamais pensé à le coller à son clavier.

- Tu ne lui as jamais soufflé l'idée? Demanda Ziva dans un sourire.

- Non. Ça l'aurait étonné de moi. Elle ne me connaît pas sous cet angle. J'ai beaucoup changé ces dernières années, ajouta Tony après une légère hésitation, qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

- Quelle image a-t-elle de toi dans ce cas? Le relança Ziva, qui ne désirait pas que leur conversation s'arrête maintenant, alors que pour une fois elle était bien lancée sur un sujet, et que peu à peu les révélations se faisaient.

- Je crois qu'elle me voit plus comme un grand frère protecteur, toujours là si elle a besoin.

- Elle sait que tu n'as pas toujours été comme ça? Que c'est mon départ qui t'a…

Ziva cherchait se mots, elle ne savait pas du tout comment continuer. Il ne lui avait pas dit, il ne lui avait encore rien dit de ce qu'il avait vraiment ressenti à son départ. Mais elle avait bien compris que c'était cela qui l'avait chamboulé. Qui avait modifié sa façon de voir les choses, d'appréhender la vie. Sa façon d'être. Que c'était son départ qui l'avait à ce point atteint et fait se remettre en question. Comment dire ça en quelques mots, sans pour autant rentrer pour l'instant dans une discussion trop sérieuse? Elle ne savait pas.

- Oui elle sait, termina pour elle Tony.

Il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de poursuivre pour elle. À la fois car il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi dans l'embarras, mais aussi car lui non plus n'avait pas encore envie de traiter ce sujet.

- Elle a mis du temps à le découvrir, mais elle a fini par l'apprendre. Elle a eu du mal à y croire, termina Tony.

- Et tous les deux, vous avez toujours été de simples collègues? Demanda Ziva, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être un peu par jalousie. Par peur que cette Hélène n'ait pris sa place.

- Oui, répondit Dinozzo. Enfin, non, se reprit-il en s'apercevant qu'il avait répondu un peu trop rapidement à cette question qu'il aurait préféré que Ziva ne pose pas.

- Oui, non? Il faudrait peut-être trancher.

- Disons qu'on a un peu dépassé les limites un soir, mais que dès le lendemain tout a été oublié.

- Ce n'est pas très clair comme explication, reprit Ziva, un peu plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Quels intérêts as-tu à vouloir en savoir plus? L'interrogea Dinozzo en la regardant.

- Je ne sais pas. J'essaie de savoir ce qui s'est produit en mon absence. Rattraper quatre années n'est pas simple. Et je me demande si coucher avec tes collègues et une habitude pour toi, dit Ziva froidement.

Tony planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ziva.

- Une habitude? Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce genre de remarque, dit-il blessé.

- Pourquoi? Reprit Ziva le fixant elle aussi.

- Je me demande si tu me connais vraiment pour oser penser ça de moi.

- Penser ça de toi? Dois-je te rappeler tous ces innombrables matins où tu es arrivé en retard au NCIS en ne te souvenant déjà plus du nom de la fille avec laquelle tu avais passé la nuit? Reprit-elle dédaigneuse.

- Tout ça c'est comme dans une autre vie Ziva. C'est loin. Ce n'est plus moi, tenta de s'expliquer Tony, qui n'avait pas envie de se froisser avec Ziva ce soir.

- As-tu couché avec Hélène?

- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question, répondit-il triste de la voir ainsi insister.

- As-tu ajouté cette fille à ton tableau de chasse des collègues? Reprit Ziva en ayant conscience de devenir mauvaise. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La possibilité qu'elle n'ait été elle aussi qu'une fille d'un soir l'avait assailli de plein fouet lorsqu'il avait sous-entendu ce qui avait pu se passer avec Hélène, et elle avait pris peur. Elle s'était braquée.

- Tu deviens méchante Ziva David, tenta Tony pour repousser un peu plus ce moment où il avouerait, mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas le tour que prenait leur conversation.

- Ma question est pourtant simple. Un oui ou un non suffirait pour que je me fasse vraiment une idée de qui tu es. As-tu couché avec Hélène? S'enquit une fois de plus Ziva.

- Oui, osa enfin répondre Tony, sachant que cela n'arrangerait en rien la situation.

- Bien. Je vois, répondit Ziva.

- Non tu ne vois pas Ziva, répondit Tony énervé.

- Si, au contraire, je vois très bien, reprit Ziva en se levant et en débarrassant les derniers restes de leur dîner.

Tony la regarda partir d'un pas pressé vers la cuisine. Il se leva à son tour et la rattrapa alors qu'elle posait tout juste la vaisselle dans l'évier. Il lui attrapa le bras et la força à se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Si je dis que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que tu ne comprends pas Ziva.

- Comment peux-tu te permettre de dire ainsi savoir ce que je pense.

- Je le vois dans tes yeux Ziva. Tu n'as jamais pu me mentir.

- Lâche moi Tony. Tout de suite, dit-elle en cherchant à se dégager de son emprise.

- Non. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté finir.

- Lâche moi, reprit-elle en haussant le ton.

- Oui j'ai couché avec Hélène. Une fois, un soir. Ça n'était pas du tout prévu et on était complètement ivre Ziva. Pour la première fois ce soir-là elle était venue chez moi et je lui avais parlé de toi. Cette nuit ne signifie rien pour elle comme pour moi. On n'y a jamais attaché aucune importance. Cette nuit n'a jamais rien signifié pour nous. Tu m'entends Ziva?

- Très bien Tony, répondit elle froidement en le regardant dans les yeux. Il la tenait toujours fermement par le bras, ce qui les rapprochait considérablement.

- Et ce n'est pas parce que coucher avec Hélène était une erreur que passer une nuit avec toi l'était aussi. Bien au contraire. Il s'agit là de deux situations, deux soirées, qui n'ont strictement rien à voir, continua Tony en pensant que quitte à dire les choses, autant les dire jusqu'au bout. Avec Hélène c'était du sexe. Avec toi c'était de l'amour. Maintenant si tu ne comprends pas ça, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, continua Tony, voyant qu'elle ne quittait pas son air hautain. Il la lâcha et quitta la cuisine d'un pas décidé.

Il ne pouvait rien faire si elle ne voulait pas comprendre cela.

Ziva resta adossée au plan de travail, incapable de réagir. Elle s'était braquée, l'avait énervé, et l'avait poussé à avouer ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui dire ce soir. Elle avait brûlé les étapes. Elle l'avait blessé et déçu, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle se sentait incapable de réagir, incapable de rattraper cette situation qui avait dégénéré. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour recréer ce lien entre eux qui s'était détruit. Et pourtant elle ne leur en avait pas laissé le temps.

Elle vit le visage de Tony réapparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, mais elle se sentit incapable de réagir une fois de plus, incapable d'affronter le chantier qu'elle avait créé. Incapable de montrer qu'elle regrettait et qu'elle savait être allée trop loin.

Elle baissa la tête et admira le carrelage à ses pieds, fuyant le regard de Tony, le visage le plus neutre possible, bien qu'elle se sente abattue. Il avait des sentiments pour elle et elle avait tout gâché.

Diniozzo la regarda fuir son regard et se sentit encore plus vexé. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Il avait pourtant cru cela possible lorsque, plus tôt dans la soirée, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Lorsque la bonne humeur avait régné lors du repas qu'ils avaient partagé. Lorsqu'ils avaient laissé le quotidien se réinstaller entre eux. Mais tout avait dérapé.

Il resta plusieurs secondes à attendre une réaction de sa part, mais rien ne vint. Ils restaient là face à face, sans qu'elle ne lève les yeux. Sans qu'elle n'ose affronter ses erreurs. Il se décida donc à faire demi tour et à rentrer chez lui, totalement désemparé face à la situation. Vue l'heure tardive, il n'avait plus qu'à aller se coucher.

Ziva le vit par la suite quitter son champ de vision, puis quelques courtes secondes plus tard elle entendit la porte de son appartement claquer. Il était parti. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol de sa cuisine et une larme coula sur sa joue. Pourquoi tout avait toujours été si compliqué entre eux? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'aimer librement? Qu'est-ce qui les en empêchait? Pourquoi s'était-elle entêtée à lui poser cette question? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne parvenaient jamais à s'avouer ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment?

Ziva aurait aimé pouvoir remonter le temps et agir différemment. Mais elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'une fois de plus elle se retrouvait seule, recroquevillée sur le carrelage de sa cuisine, à pleurer un homme qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais aimer. Simplement parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais réellement appris à aimer.

Elle se maudit de son comportement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à présent. Elle avait tout gâché. Il n'était pas prêt de retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés.


	47. Chapter 46 Il faut savoir pardonner

Et oui! Je crois que cette fois, l'heure pour vous de lire la suite est vraiment arrivée! Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai un peu plus tôt, mais retrouver ma clé USB m'a pris plus de temps que prévu =). Et puis même si maintenant pour moi c'est les vacances, j'ai été occupée...

Le principal, c'est que j'ai retrouvé tous mes chapitres! Je n'ai plus qu'à me remettre à l'écriture de cette fic...

Donc, au cas où vous auriez oublié, Tim a tout avoué à Tony, Tony est allé chez Ziva, ils ont commencé à dîner, mais les choses ont mal tournées. Et on reprend à ce moment là.

La suite ne devrait pas tarder. Merci à tous pour vos messages. =)))))).

Bonne lecture, et bonne journée!

* * *

Chapitre 46 : Il faut savoir pardonner.

Ziva s'aperçut que deux heures étaient passées depuis que Tony avait quitté son appartement quand elle reposa ses yeux sur l'horloge de sa cuisine.

Elle ne voulait pas en rester là avec lui. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin, qu'elle avait tout plaqué, qu'elle s'était décidée à revenir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de tout gâcher maintenant, de tout envoyer valser si près du but.

Elle avait besoin de parler, de tout dire à quelqu'un. D'avouer ses fautes sans être jugée. Elle voulait qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Elle se sentait totalement perdue.

Ziva se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle passa devant la petite table installée dans ce qui serait son petit coin salle à manger. La nappe était toujours mise, et elle n'avait pas essuyé la table. Elle tourna son regard pour ne plus être confrontée à cette image.

Elle s'approcha de son téléphone et s'en saisit. Elle s'assit dans son canapé, composa un numéro, puis porta l'appareil à son oreille, attendant qu'on lui réponde.

- Allo? S'enquit une voix féminine.

Ziva se sentit un peu plus rassurée à l'entente de cette voix. Elle se sentait en famille.

- Salut, c'est Ziva.

- Ziva? Comment ça va ma puce? Il était temps que tu me donnes des nouvelles! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Excuse moi, j'ai été assez occupée, comme tu t'en doutes..

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas bien? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme.

Ziva sourit tristement. Comment faisait-elle pour s'en apercevoir si rapidement de si loin?

- J'ai tout gâché Mélia.

- Comment ça tout gâché? Il t'ont claqué la porte au nez? Si c'est le cas ils ne méritaient pas que tu reviennes.

- Non, mais…

- Alors tout n'est pas gâché Ziva, la coupa Mélia.

- Ils ne m'ont pas claqué la porte au nez, mais je n'ai plus ma place ici.

Mélia soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Ils ont leur vie, et je n'en fais plus partie. Ils vivent très bien sans moi, s'expliqua la jeune femme.

- Tu ne voulais quand même pas qu'ils arrêtent de vivre pour toi Ziva? Bien sûr qu'ils ont leur vie! Ils ont continué d'avancer pendant quatre ans. Mais je suis certaine que tu as ta place dans leur vie, il suffit que tu la reprennes. Cela peut juste prendre un peu de temps.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Ziva en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

- Ziva… Je comprends, ce n'est pas facile. Mais tu ne dois pas t'arrêter à ça. Tu as revu tout le monde?

- Je n'ai pas encore revu Ducky, le légiste.

- Bien. Et est-ce que les autres ont été heureux de te revoir? Questionna Mélia pour tenter de mieux comprendre la situation.

- Oui. Je crois. Une fois que je leur ai eu expliqué la situation, ils paraissaient heureux de me savoir de retour.

-Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu au lieu de rattraper le temps perdu à leurs côtés? Et puis qu'elle heure est-il à DC?

- Il est 01 h du matin passé. Je suis désolée je n'ai pas pensé au décalage horaire, s'excusa Ziva, prenant soudainement conscience de son oubli.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le décalage horaire doit plus te déranger toi que moi à cette heure, lui répondit Mélia.

- Non. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne pense même pas à aller me coucher.

- Pourquoi? Questionna Mélia.

- J'ai revu Tony ce soir. Pour la première fois.

- Et bien il était temps! S'exclama l'israélienne. Et je présume que tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme tu l'espérais.

- Il est parti. On s'est disputé.

- A quel sujet? Tu as eu le temps de mettre les choses au clair avec lui?

- Pour des broutilles, une histoire sans importance. Je me suis entêtée, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, et il l'a mal pris. Il a eu raison d'ailleurs. À sa place je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on ait cette attitude à mon égard. Et non, je ne lui ai rien raconté, apparemment Tim m'a facilité le travail.

Mélia soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

- Es-tu certaine que Tim lui ai bien tout dit Ziva?

- Je pense oui. Peut-être n'est-il pas rentré dans les moindres détails, mais je crois que le principal a été dit.

- Ziva… Il ne fallait pas non plus espérer que les quatre années qui vous ont séparé n'aient laissé aucune trace entre vous. Je pense que vous avez tous les deux besoin de temps, et qu'il ne faut pas que vous vous arrêtiez sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

- Je sais Mélia, mais comment veux-tu que j'aille le voir après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir? Il doit très certainement m'en vouloir. Je… Je suis perdue Mélia.

- Ziva, Tony a accepté la confrontation ce soir, il était près à t'entendre et à te pardonner. Alors je pense qu'il sera près à te voir de nouveau. Si il n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de toi, vous ne vous seriez en aucun cas vu ce soir.

- Tu n'as sûrement pas tort.

- Tu dois aller le voir Ziva. Et cesse de te chercher des excuses. Hier tu ne voulais pas le voir car il te croyait morte, aujourd'hui parce que vous vous êtes disputé… Je sais que ce sont de bonnes raisons, mais il y aura toujours quelque chose si tu raisonnes ainsi.

- Mmmh, répondit simplement Ziva, qui écoutait attentivement les remarques de son amie.

- Tu me fais confiance Ziva?

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme.

- Alors prend ta veste, ton sac, tes clés, et rends-toi directement chez lui. Et dis lui une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu penses, et ce que tu as vraiment envie de lui dire. Est-ce que tu as bien compris cette fois?

- Oui Mélia.

- Alors cesse de faire ta petite fille apeurée, et surtout, surtout, n'oublie pas de venir me raconter tout ça dès que tu as une minute!

- À vos ordres chef! Reprit Ziva en un sourire.

Mélia n'avait pas tort, il fallait qu'elle cesse de se laisser aller. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter là.

- D'accord, je te rappelle dans les jours qui viennent.

- Ok. Bonne fin de soirée Ziva.

- Bonne journée.

Ziva raccrocha et resta encore quelques secondes confortablement assise dans son canapé. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, il fallait qu'elle se rende chez lui. Mélia avait toujours raison. Ziva se motiva suffisamment, puis rangea son téléphone et se prépara à sortir. Elle quitta ensuite son appartement, et prit la direction de celui de Dinozzo. Il était temps que tout deux assument leur situation, et que tous ces non-dits cessent.

Ziva toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Dinozzo une demi-heure plus tard. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait pris son temps pour s'y rendre, et même effectué quelques détours. La circulation n'était pourtant pas dense dans les rues de Washington à cette heure de la nuit.

Elle se demanda si Tony dormait déjà, car aucun bruit ne lui parvenait de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à regarder par les fenêtres si une lumière était allumée à son étage. Mais peu importe si elle le réveillait. Elle devait s'excuser pour son comportement. Elle n'était pas vraiment fière de l'attitude qu'elle avait eue.

Dinozzo se releva de son lit à contrecœur, se doutant bien de la personne qui lui rendait visite. Ce soir et à cette heure, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il repoussa les couvertures et posa ses pieds sur le plancher froid de sa chambre. Il enfila le T-shirt qu'il avait porté la veille sous sa chemise et qui était posé non loin de là, puis se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, où Ziva, pressée et déterminée, se montrait insistante. Il l'ouvrit en grand et sembla surprendre la jeune femme, qui, le bras levé, semblait prête à toquer une fois de plus.

- Tu vas réveiller tout le quartier, lui dit simplement Dinozzo en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu dormais? Questionna Ziva en comparant ses habits aux siens. Alors qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements, par-dessus desquels elle avait enfilé son manteau, il ne portait qu'un caleçon et un T-shirt.

- J'étais au lit. C'est ce que fond les gens normaux à cette heure, dit l'italien en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Ziva regarda rapidement l'appartement dans lequel elle s'était introduite précédemment, pendant que Tony refermait sa porte d'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Demanda-t-il en laissant une certaine distance entre eux.

- Je viens m'excuser pour mon comportement, répondit Ziva immédiatement, en se retournant face à lui. Elle était venue pour être honnête, alors autant l'être.

Sa soudaine franchise étonna Dinozzo.

- Je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emporter. Je n'avais aucune envie que les choses tournent mal entre nous, mais… ça faisait tellement longtemps…

Tony hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- La situation n'était pas simple. Si ça n'avait pas été ça, je suis sûre qu'on aurait trouvé un autre prétexte pour hausser le ton.

- Tu n'as pas tort, dit Tony dans un léger sourire.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors?

- Non. Je suis content que tu sois venue t'excuser. Et puis il faut savoir pardonner dans la vie, répondit Tony en songeant à ce que lui avait dit Hélène au téléphone quelques jours plus tôt.

Ils restèrent suite à cela quelques instants face à face, à juste se sourire. Ziva était heureuse que Tony n'éprouve pas davantage de rancœur à son égard.

- J'espère que notre prochain dîner se passera dans de meilleurs conditions, dit-elle enfin.

- Je l'espère aussi, répondit-il dans un sourire charmeur, qui ne fit qu'agrandir celui de Ziva.

- Tu n'as pas froid comme ça? Osa-t-elle demander après plusieurs secondes.

- Légèrement, je dois l'avouer. J'avais plus chaud sous mes couvertures.

- Je vais te laisser te recoucher dans ce cas. On se voit bientôt. Je reviens au NCIS jeudi, si tout se passe bien, expliqua Ziva en prenant la direction de la porte.

Elle s'avança vers Tony qui se tenait toujours à proximité de la porte. Ne sachant quel comportement adopter, devait-elle lui dire au revoir, lui faire la bise, ou simplement partir? Elle passa sur sa gauche, frôlant ses doigts des siens en douceur le temps d'une seconde, puis ouvrit la porte. Elle allait la refermer derrière elle lorsque la voix de Tony s'éleva dans le silence de l'appartement.

- Reste. Tu ne vas pas retraverser tout Washington à une heure pareille, j'aurais trop peur que tu aies un accident et que tu meures vraiment cette fois, dit il en se retournant en même temps que la jeune femme.

Ainsi face à lui, elle hésita un court instant. Était-ce vraiment raisonnable? Bien sûr que ça l'était, pourquoi repartirait-elle si il lui proposait de rester, se dit Ziva.

Elle referma donc la porte dans un sourire.

- D'accord, je reste.

- Bien.

- Bien, reprit Ziva.

Tous les deux face à face, aucun n'osait bouger ou en dire plus. Ce fut finalement Ziva qui reprit la conversation, coupant court à ce silence gênant qui commençait à s'installer.

- On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller se coucher dans ce cas. Tu travailles demain.

- C'est vrai. Je dois dire qu'avec tous ces événements j'avais oublié…

Ziva sourit. Tony recula d'un pas pour jeter un œil à l'heure qu'affichait son four. 02 h 15.

- Quoique, reprit-il. Au point où on en est… Je suis censé me lever dans quatre heures. Je peux déjà dire que je serai en retard au NCIS demain matin. Gibbs a envoyé Tim me parler ce soir, je crois qu'ils comprendront et accepteront facilement que j'arrive en retard demain. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis pour eux.

Le sourire de Ziva s'agrandit.

- Ils se sont donc tous ligués contre moi ce soir.

- Apparemment.

Tony laissa son regard balayer le corps de Ziva quelques secondes, tout à fait conscient qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait. Il prit finalement la direction de sa chambre en s'adressant à elle.

- Je dois bien avoir un T-shirt à te prêter pour la nuit.

Ziva le regarda partir puis ôta son manteau et le posa sur le canapé. Elle était heureuse d'être là. D'être dans l'appartement de Tony, avec lui, sans non-dits, sans craintes, et sans disputes.

Il revint un T-shirt à la main et le lui tendit.

- Je t'attends au lit. J'ai beau dire, je ne tiens plus debout.

- D'accord, répondit Ziva avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain pour se changer. Elle y prit ensuite le temps d'observer les lieux, et s'observa dans le miroir placé au-dessus du lavabo.

Elle était heureuse de ce qu'elle y voyait. Heureuse d'y voir Ziva David. De se sentir pleinement être elle-même. Heureuse de se reconnaître, ainsi vêtue d'un T-shirt de Tony, dans sa salle de bain. Elle était à sa place.

Ziva prit la direction de la chambre de Tony et en poussa doucement la porte. Seule sa lampe de chevet était allumée. Elle le distinguait dans cette lumière tamisée, sous les couvertures, occupant le côté gauche du lit qui lui faisait face.

L'avait-il fait exprès? Se souvenait-il qu'il y a quatre ans c'est le côté droit qu'elle avait occupé? Savait-il qu'elle avait toujours préféré le côté droit? Elle sourit à cette pensée et contourna le lit pour venir à son tour se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle s'installa sur le dos à la place qu'il lui avait laissé, et regarda le plafond, gardant ses distances avec celui dont elle occupait le lit.

Elle sentit alors son bras venir se poser sur son ventre, et elle en profita pour s'approcher, et vint se coller contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle ne protesta pas et ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant où, dans l'intimité de l'obscurité, aucune barrière n'existait plus entre eux. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, et elle se serra plus fort contre son torse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien, contre lui, se dit Ziva en se détendant doucement. Il la sentit se détendre contre lui, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait du mal à croire que quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait ainsi serré dans ses bras.


	48. Chapter 47 Confiance

Bon, alors tout d'abord je me dois de vous prévenir, peu à peu, on tombe dans de la pure guimauve... Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant... Même si le Tiva ne gagnera tout de même jamais le monde des bisounours! Je vous rassure!

Donc, encore du Tiva dans ce chapitre (posté à l'heure! Je m'étonne moi-même!). Peu à peu la discussion se met en place. Et une des choses que tu attends, Gwenetsi, va se faire dans ce chapitre. Mais bon, si j'en crois ta review, tu attends beaucoup de choses!

Merci à chacun d'entre vous pour votre review. Je suis satisfaite que le retour de Mélia vous plaise et vous paraisse réaliste, car il s'agit d'un passage rajouté. Et puis je suis ravie qu'après 46 chapitres l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant.

Je suis décidément bavarde aujourd'hui... Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 47 : Confiance.

Un rayon de soleil traversa les persiennes qui étaient fixées à l'unique fenêtre de la chambre de Dinozzo. Le visage tourné vers celle-ci, il ouvrit les yeux en se réveillant doucement, distinguant les raies de lumière qui balayaient son plancher. Il prit peu à peu conscience de la masse qui reposait sur lui. Il baissa la tête pour découvrir Ziva, les cheveux emmêlés, encore endormie. Collée à lui, elle était toujours dans ses bras et son visage reposait sur son torse.

Tony ne sut comment qualifier le sentiment de bonheur qui l'envahit à cet instant. Il aurait été bien incapable de mettre des mots sur ce sentiment. Tout lui paraissait encore bien trop irréel, sa vie avait pris un tournant bien trop important en à peine une nuit pour qu'il réalise vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était déjà bien étonné de ne pas avoir rêvé. Sa vie lui paraissait tellement différente de la veille.

Dinozzo resta de longues minutes à simplement observer la jeune femme. Il détaillait ses traits, un à un, dans la lumière qui emplissait de plus en plus la pièce. Il revisitait chaque espace de son corps, se le réappropriant, s'en imprégnant. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il voulait qu'elle continue de saisir chaque minute de sommeil qui lui était nécessaire.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage, puis se décala doucement d'elle. Le plus discrètement possible il tacha de s'éloigner un peu pour avoir plus de liberté dans ses mouvements. Une fois cela fait, il se leva et prit la direction de l'entrée de son appartement. Il s'approcha de son portemanteaux et commença à fouiller les poches de sa veste à la recherche de l'écrin à bijou qu'il y avait déposé la veille au soir. Il finit par mettre la main sur cette petite boîte de velours bleu marine. Il l'ouvrit alors pour y vérifier la présence de l'étoile, puis le referma et reprit d'un pas léger le chemin de sa chambre à coucher. Il devait la lui rendre. Ziva David n'était pas Ziva David sans cette étoile, se dit-il en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

Il en profita pour jeter un œil à son réveil avant de se recoucher aux côtés de Ziva, qui ronflait légèrement, ce qui le fit sourire. 08 h 00. Il devrait être en train de se présenter au NCIS. Tony pouvait très bien imaginer Gibbs en train d'éplucher un quelconque rapport, son éternel café à la main, tandis que le bruit emplissait peu à peu l'open-space. Il voyait Tim arriver, sortir de l'ascenseur et saluer leur patron tout en jetant un œil aux deux bureaux qui restaient vides ce matin. Le NCIS était vraiment sa famille.

Tony se dit qu'il n'était pas près de se présenter au NCIS aujourd'hui, puis il se dit également qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Actuellement le plus important pour lui ne se trouvait pas au NCIS. Et les gens qui le connaissaient suffisamment comprendraient qu'il s'accorde cette journée. Et puis après tout, vues les heures qu'il faisait, il avait bien droit à une petite journée de congés. Des congés improvisés, certes, mais tout congé est bon à prendre.

Tony s'allongea aux côtés de Ziva et replaça la couette sur lui. Il caressa d'un doigt la joue de Ziva, puis posa son bras sur elle, pour venir mettre le petit écrin face à son visage. Il chuchota son nom à son oreille plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se réveiller.

* * *

Ziva bougea légèrement en se sentant sortir du sommeil. Elle avait envie de s'étirer. La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement les yeux et aperçut le soleil qui lui faisait face au travers des persiennes. Elle sourit à la vue de tant de lumière. Elle appréciait. Puis Ziva réalisa que la fenêtre de la chambre de son nouvel appartement ne possédait pas de persiennes. Une once d'inquiétude s'empara d'elle, rien qu'un court instant, le temps qu'elle reconnaisse les lieux. Le temps qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce lit, qui n'était pas le sien. Le temps qu'elle se rappelle et qu'elle comprenne.

Ziva referma les yeux en souriant. Elle était dans le lit de Tony. Dans les bras de Tony. Son sourire s'agrandit, puis elle rouvrit les yeux et vit sa main sur cet écrin à bijou qui lui faisait face. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Tony et l'interrogea du regard.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, lui répondit Ziva. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau en cet instant. Lui aussi souriait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Ziva en faisant un léger mouvement de tête en direction de le boîte de velours.

- Ouvre la et tu le sauras, répondit Tony, énigmatique, ce qui ne rassura pas la jeune femme, qui ne savait pas de quoi elle avait peur.

Ziva se replaça face à l'écrin à bijou et Tony en enleva sa main. Il l'observa se saisir de la petite boîte et en apprécier la texture sans toutefois l'ouvrir.

- Qu'attends-tu?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. J'ai un peu peur de ce que je vais y trouver.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre tu sais, lui chuchota Dinozzo à l'oreille, profitant de cet instant de complicité qu'ils partageaient.

- Je sais. Je sais te connaissant qu'il ne doit rien y avoir de bien méchant dans cet écrin.

- Alors ouvre-le.

Ziva resta encore quelques secondes à regarder l'écrin, avant d'enfin l'ouvrir. Elle aperçut le petit bijou doré à l'intérieur, et son cœur se serra. Elle regarda plus attentivement le collier, sa chaîne dorée, le pendentif. Elle était émue, beaucoup trop émue à son goût. Son étoile était là, brillant au milieu de cet écrin.

Il l'avait gardé. Il en avait pris soin et l'avait conservé durant toute ces années où elle avait été absente. Et aujourd'hui il la lui rendait. Ziva ne sut comment remercier Tony de ce geste qui représentait tant pour elle.

Elle posa un doigt sur l'étoile et revit le visage de Tali quand elle la lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne parte en mission. Elle se réentendit lui promettre que jamais elle ne quitterait son cou. Qu'elle en prendrait toujours soin. Ziva repensa à toutes ces fois où elle s'était raccrochée à ce collier après le décès de sa cadette.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle ne put retenir quelques larmes. Qu'avait-elle à tant pleurer ces jours-ci? Ziva se retourna enfin vers Tony et plaça ses yeux mouillés dans les siens. Avait-il conscience de tout ce que ce geste représentait pour elle?

- Merci Tony. Merci infiniment de l'avoir gardé.

- De rien. C'était normal Ziva.

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui roulaient toujours sur son visage et lui sourit en déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

- Tu… Tu n'imagines pas l'ampleur que ce geste a pour moi.

- J'imagine. Je sais que tu tiens énormément à cette étoile. Il était normal pour moi d'en prendre soin à ta place.

-Merci Tony. Merci encore, reprit Ziva.

Ils se sourirent quelques instants, puis Ziva se saisit de l'étoile et demanda à Tony de la lui accrocher autour du cou. Une fois fait, Ziva plaça sa main sur ce bijou qui pendait à son cou, et sourit de bonheur en sentant son étoile sous ses doigts. Ce contact lui avait énormément manqué.

- Là je retrouve ma Ziva.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire léger. Elle était sereine, entière. Elle était elle. Elle se blottit dans les bras de Tony, et garda le silence plusieurs secondes.

- Je ne regrette pas de te l'avoir laissé. J'ai fait le bon choix.

- J'ai pourtant bien failli la faire passer par la fenêtre plus d'une fois.

Ziva rit de nouveau.

- Je veux bien le croire.

Ziva ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts se perdre sur le torse de Tony recouvert de son T-shirt blanc, tandis qu'il repassait inlassablement sa main dans ses cheveux dans une douce caresse. L'un comme l'autre appréciaient simplement ce moment de tendresse, ce moment auprès de celui qui leur avait tant manqué.

- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé ton étoile Ziva? Tu aurais très bien pu la garder autour de ton cou.

- Parce que je savais que je partais, tenta d'expliquer Ziva après avoir pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Je savais que je partais et pourtant je suis venue te voir, et surtout je ne t'ai rien dit.

Ziva sentit Tony se tendre légèrement à l'évocation de cette soirée.

- J'ai en quelque sorte profité de toi, mais je ne voulais surtout pas que tu en aies cette impression. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'avais joué avec toi cette nuit-là. Je n'avais pas le courage de te parler, de te dire quoi que ce soit, mais je voulais que tu comprennes que cette nuit comptait pour moi. Je pensais encore que j'allais revenir à cette époque, mais je ne savais pas exactement combien de jours je partais. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne voulais pas perdre ce que nous avions commencé à construire cette nuit-là.

Ziva regarda une courte seconde Tony, puis de nouveau posa sa tête au creux de ses bras avant de continuer. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler, de s'étaler ainsi sur ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire ce matin, que c'était nécessaire pour eux deux.

- Alors je t'ai laissé mon étoile. C'était comme une promesse pour moi. La promesse que je ne t'oubliais pas, et que j'allais revenir. Pour que tu le comprennes je te confiais en mon absence ce qui comptait le plus pour moi.

- Je vois, répondis Tony plusieurs secondes après que Ziva se soit tue.

- J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ça, commença à expliquer Tony. Sur le coup j'ai surtout eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Et je me suis senti bien perdu. Tout ce que je voyais c'est que tu n'étais plus là. Puis je me suis levé, préparé pour aller au NCIS. Avec bien du mal, car je m'attendais à t'y voir, et je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ton départ. Puis avant de partir je suis allé refaire le lit, et c'est là que j'ai trouvé on étoile. J'ai été un instant rassuré, puis je me suis dit que jamais tu n'enlevais cette étoile de ton cou, alors je me suis vraiment demandé ce qui avait pu te pousser à le faire. Au final j'avais encore plus de questions. Alors tu imagines bien l'état dans lequel je me suis trouvé quand j'ai découvert en arrivant au NCIS que tu ne t'y trouvais pas. Puis que ton bureau était vide, ensuite que ton appartement ne contenait plus que quelques cartons, et enfin que tu avais totalement disparu de la surface de la Terre. J'étais perdu au fond d'un trou noir.

Ziva sourit tristement en imaginant ce que son collègue avait pu ressentir. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire autant de mal.

- Et un jour ton père nous a dit que tu tais morte, lâcha Tony dans un soupir. Là, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un pion dans un grand terrain de jeu. Je me suis senti mourir moi aussi.

Tony s'arrêta là dans ses explications en fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Ziva garda le silence plusieurs minutes en se rappelant tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle se releva finalement sur un coude et lui fit face. Elle avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle pouvait lire de la peine sur son visage. Tous ces souvenirs ne lui avaient pas fait du bien. Mais elle elle paraissait paisible.

- Je suis là Tony, dit-elle simplement. Aujourd'hui je suis là. Toute cette histoire est terminée. On reprend à zéro.

- On ne peut pas effacer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant toutes ces années Ziva. Jamais on ne l'oubliera, on y repensera toujours.

- J'en suis sûre Tony, mais on ne va pas vivre dans ce passé alors qu'on a maintenant toute la vie devant nous. J'ai trente quatre ans, pas quatre-vingt. J'ai encore plein de choses à faire, à voir, à vivre. Ce ne sont pas ces dernières années qui vont m'en empêcher. C'est un autre mauvais souvenir à surpasser et à ranger au placard. Mais je crois que je commence à être habituée. Si tu es avec moi j'y arriverai. Or ces dernières heures tu m'as laissé croire que tu serais avec moi. Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce qu'aucun de nous n'a encore osé dire Tony. On est libre, on est ensemble, on a plein de belles années devant nous, j'ai envie d'y croire Tony. Et au cas où tu ne l'aies toujours pas compris, ces années j'ai envie de les vivre avec toi. Et je ne suis pas une habituée de ce genre de déclarations, alors je t'en prie dit moi quelque chose Tony, termina Ziva dans un sourire timide.

Tony la regarda, surpris par tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit rouler sur lui.

- Je ne te jure pas qu'on y arrivera Ziva. Tout n'est pas réglé. Il y a encore plein de choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites. Mais je te promets d'essayer. J'essaierai du plus fort que je le pourrais.

- Alors moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent, heureux de s'être retrouvés, heureux d'être sur la même longueur d'onde, heureux de la promesse qu'ils venaient de se faire.

- Mais là… J'ai surtout faim… Reprit Ziva toujours sur Tony.

- Ah! Enfin! J'ai bien cru que jamais tu ne dirais ça s'exclama Tony en repoussant Ziva doucement et en sortant du lit.

Ziva ne put se retenir de rire, avant de se lever à son tour pour quitter la chambre et le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle avait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	49. Chapter 48 Frissons

Un éléphant qui se balançait, Sur une toile, toile, toile, Toile d'araignée.

Il trouvait ça tellement, Tellement amusant, Que bientôt...

Deux éléphants qui se balançaient, sur une toile toile toile, toile d'araignée.

Ils trouvaient ça tellement, tellement amusant, que bientôt...

Ba da boum!

Ridicule n'est-ce pas? Pas autant que moi me dires-vous... Hum, hum... Je sais.

(Mais j'en étais dingue de cette chanson! Et je le suis toujours! ça vous donne peut-être une idée de mon état mental... Et dire que la rentrée arrive...)

Mais ça représente quoi 63 jours dans une vie? Pas grand chose hein? Bon, pour un papillon c'est énorme... Mais vous n'êtes pas des papillons! Vous n'êtes pas des petites bêtes fragiles! Vous êtes des durs, des vrais! Comme Gibbs! Alors vous n'allez pas vous laisser abattre simplement parce que ça fait 63 jours que vous attendez la suite de ma fiction tout de même! Non! Bien sûr que non! Et mon petit doigt me dit que vous n'allez même pas m'en vouloir d'avoir disparu si longtemps! Oui bon, il n'est peut-être pas digne de confiance ce petit doigt. Il faut que je pense à changer mes sources.

Mais puisque vous l'attendez tant que ça le suite, et bien allez la lire enfin! Et cessez de lire cette... heum... introduction? =)

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

_Chapitre 48 : Frissons._

Dinozzo sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides. Il se rendit dans le salon, où il trouva Ziva dos à lui, face à la fenêtre. Ils avaient pris leur temps pour déjeuner, discuter encore un peu. Les minutes étaient passées doucement, sans que Ziva ne quitte l'appartement de l'italien. Elle était partie se doucher, le laissant seul quelques instants, avant qu'il ne gagne à son tour la salle de bain. Depuis, elle l'attendait.

Voyant que Ziva ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain, et qu'elle semblait perdue dans de profondes réflexions, il s'arrêta sur son chemin pour l'observer, tout en se remémorant la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu avec Gibbs alors que la jeune femme était partie se laver.

- Gibbs.

- Salut Boss, avait dit Tony après une légère seconde d'hésitation, se demandant soudain si ce coup de fil était vraiment une bonne idée.

- Dinozzo. Tu sais qu'elle heure il est?

- Et bien ma montre affiche 11 h 03. Pourquoi, tu as perdu la tienne? Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment possible.

- Non, mais j'en connais un qui pourrait perdre son emploi, se força-t-il quelque peu à répondre d'un ton froid à son agent, acceptant une fois de plus de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Pour cela il faudrait que mon patron notifie mon léger retard à mon directeur. Mais celui-ci est parti en réunion à Los Angeles depuis trois jours. Alors j'ai un peu d'espoir.

- Tu as de la chance Dinozzo. Il y a longtemps que j'aurais pu te virer répondit Gibbs pour la forme.

- Et oui je sais, mais que veux-tu, je suis le plus chanceux des hommes, et tu n'y peux strictement rien. Je viens même de découvrir que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques Gibbs, des superpouvoirs, tu te rends compte?

Gibbs soupira au bout du fil. Qu'est-ce que son agent allait encore bien pouvoir inventer?

- Et ce sont tes superpouvoirs qui t'empêchent de venir travailler ce matin? Questionna-t-il toutefois, le suivant dans ses gamineries. Car quand était-ce la dernière fois que son agent senior s'était adressé à lui sur ce ton enjoué? Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il était arrivé en retard au NCIS, mise à part la veille? Impossible pour Gibbs de se remémorer ces instants. Il était bien trop heureux de retrouver ce Tony pour jouer les trouble-fête.

- Le grand Manitou a encore raison! Je vais finir par croire Abby, toi aussi tu as des superpouvoirs Boss!

Tony s'arrêta un instant dans sa phrase. Il venait d'entendre l'eau s'arrêter de couler dans la salle de bain. Ziva n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

- Dis Gibbs, si je te dis mon superpouvoir, tu me dis le tien? Demanda Tony d'un ton enfantin.

- Parle Dinozzo, avant que je n'appelle le directeur, le reprit son patron, lui tout à fait sérieux. Du moins en apparence.

- Bien, bien... Je vais tout t'avouer. Alors voilà, en fait, et bien, je viens de découvrir que j'avais le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts. C'est pas magique ça Patron? Tu crois que je peux essayer avec ma mère? Elle reviendra elle aussi si je l'appelle? Je devrais tenter ma chance pour voir.

- Dinozzo. Le coupa Gibbs.

- Oui?

- Ne la laisse pas s'envoler une seconde fois, continua-t-il, se doutant bien de ce que Tony déguisait derrière l'humour, comme souvent.

- Alors là Gibbs, dans tes rêves peut-être, mais jamais dans la réalité! Répondit Tony. J'aurai bien trop peur que mes superpouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas deux fois!

- N'y a-t-il donc aucun espoir pour que je retrouve demain au boulot le Tony bosseur de ces derniers temps? Demanda Gibbs faussement désespéré.

- Aucune chance. Ce Tony est quant à lui bel et bien mort.

Gibbs soupira fortement.

- A demain Dinozzo, et à l'heure, ajouta-t-il.

- Bien sûr Boss, avait conclut Tony avant de raccrocher, puis de gagner la salle de bain à son tour, heureux que Gibbs comprenne.

Et maintenant il était là, à admirer Ziva qui restait pensive, le regard perdu dans la vue qui lui faisait face. Il décida de s'approcher en silence pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait avancer sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il fut étonné de parvenir jusqu'à elle. Peut-être l'avait-elle finalement remarqué depuis le départ? Il s'approcha davantage et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Elle sursauta et tourna la tête en sa direction. Ils se sourirent.

- Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver, dit il en se collant contre son dos.

- Non. Je réfléchissais.

- J'ai vu ça. Qu'est-ce qui te demande tant de concentration?

- Je pensais à Tali, et à ma mère, répondit Ziva d'une voix paisible, en appréciant la présence de Tony contre elle.

- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réponse, dit l'italien en déposant un léger baiser au creux de son cou.

- Tu aurais préféré que je pense à quoi?

- A moi. Répondit Tony avant de l'embrasser une deuxième fois.

Ziva sourit.

- Je ne vais pas non plus constamment penser à toi… On pourrait s'imaginer des choses.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas. Ce ne serait de toute façon pas très loin de la réalité. Mais dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu penses à elles maintenant, questionna Tony en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ziva posa ses bras sur les siens avant de lui répondre.

- Tu m'as rendu mon étoile. Retrouver ce bijou me fait me remémorer pas mal de choses de mon enfance, et de mon adolescence.

- De bons souvenirs j'espère.

- Je sélectionne les bons, et je chasse les mauvais, expliqua Ziva. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être triste aujourd'hui.

- Ça tombe bien parce que moi non plus. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des pensées moroses aujourd'hui. Je préfère conserver mes pensées actuelles. Et surtout ma pensée actuelle.

- Et à quoi penses-tu en ce moment? Demanda Ziva.

- Je suis face à un dangereux dilemme, expliqua Tony en déposant un troisième baiser dans son cou.

- Explique-moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider, répondit Ziva en réprimant un frisson.

- Je suis sûre que tu pourrais apporter la solution à mon problème.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour m'en faire part? Demanda Ziva, qui appréciait de plus en plus le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

- À vrai dire je me demande si tu accepterais que je t'embrasse.

Le sourire de Ziva s'agrandit. Elle était heureuse de le savoir prêt lui aussi à aller de l'avant avec elle. Tout en restant dans ses bras elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et Dinozzo pu admirer son sourire.

- Qu'attends-tu alors? Que je reparte?

- Ah non, surtout pas. D'autant plus que cette fois-ci je subirais les foudres de Gibbs. Dit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

- Comment ça? Questionna Ziva alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Dinozzo plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et lui répondit tout en échangeant avec elle un regard rempli d'amour.

- Je lui ai promis de ne plus jamais te laisser partir.

Les lèvres de Ziva s'étirèrent encore un peu plus alors qu'elle comprenait tout ce que cette phrase pouvait signifier, juste avant que les lèvres de Tony ne viennent se poser sur les siennes et que chacun profite de ce contact. Ils laissèrent leur baiser s'intensifier peu à peu, et Tony et Ziva ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle.

L'italien prit le visage de Ziva entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon ce genre de moments.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit-t-elle en souriant toujours.

- Si on aime tant, on ferait peut-être mieux de recommencer tu ne crois pas? Pourquoi s'en priver? Reprit Ziva après une courte pause, sur un ton joueur. Elle était bien plus qu'heureuse de l'intimité qui peu à peu s'installait entre eux depuis qu'elle était venue s'excuser la veille au soir

Tony ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, dès que Ziva eut fini de parler il s'empara une fois de plus de ses lèvres. Il laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre descendait doucement le long de son corps. Ziva elle lui caressait doucement la nuque.

Il se décida finalement à séparer leurs lèvres, surprenant Ziva. Mais il vint aussitôt les reposer dans le creux de son cou, y déposant des dizaines de petits baisers plus doux les uns que les autres. Ziva le laissa faire en frissonnant.

- J'ai envie de plus, lui chuchota alors doucement Tony entre deux baisers.

Ziva soupira de bonheur, puis le fit lentement prendre le chemin de sa chambre sans pour autant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Ziva s'éveilla seule. Cependant, les plis sur l'oreiller placé aux cotés du sien attestaient de la présence de Tony dans ce lit cette nuit. Il était 9 h du matin, et elle s'éveillait seulement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il était rare qu'elle ressente ainsi l'envie de flemmarder au réveil, alors elle décida de repousser son jogging matinal. Et puis après tout, elle avait fait assez de sport hier, ainsi que cette nuit.

Elle pensa à Tony qui devait à présent être au NCIS. Elle se demanda à quelle heure il y était arrivé, et ce qu'il avait pu dire à son sujet face aux regards inquisiteurs qu'avaient dû lui lancer Tim et Gibbs. Ils n'avaient pas abordé ce sujet. Ils savaient tous deux que tous les membres de l'équipe savaient ce qu'ils pouvaient éprouver l'un pour l'autre, et que Gibbs leur avait donné sa bénédiction à sa manière.

Cependant, ils ne s'étaient pas décidés sur ce qu'ils diraient ou ne diraient pas à leurs collègues et amis. Ils ne savaient pas eux même encore réellement vers quoi ils s'engageaient.

Ziva se retourna dans son lit. Elle repensait à cette merveilleuse journée qu'elle avait passé hier. Elle avait retrouvé sa complicité d'antan avec Tony. Ils avaient vécus cette journée comme dans une bulle, où seuls eux deux existaient. Le monde extérieur leur avait paru lointain, et totalement étranger à leur journée. Tony était arrivé lundi soir dans son appartement à la recherche d'explications et de certitudes, puis c'était elle qui avait sonné à sa porte. On était mercredi matin, et elle était toujours dans son appartement, confortablement installée dans son lit. Durant tout ce temps ils avaient laissé leurs sentiments les guider et les faire avancer. Les faire se retrouver.

Finalement, après cet instant où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps à leurs goût, ils n'avaient échangé que peu de mots, que ce soit pour des banalités ou bien au sujet de leurs sentiments. Ils avaient passé le reste de leur temps à s'aimer ou bien à se chamailler, avant de finalement s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ziva referma ses yeux à la recherche de quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires. Elle profita de cet instant de paix, où seule dans son appartement, elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait de nouveau retrouver un instant similaire, car dès demain elle regagnerait le NCIS. Elle repartirait pour de nouvelles aventures, et exposerait au grand jour le fait que Ziva David était revenue. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, sa vie serait de nouveau rythmé par la succession des enquêtes.

Elle se cala plus confortablement dans les couvertures, appréhendant légèrement cette journée de demain, tout en se disant que finalement, elle avait bien fait de revenir à Washington. Sa place avait toujours été ici.

* * *

Bon bah, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, et que vous n'avez pas oublié toute l'histoire. Et si vous voulez la suite, il vous suffit de cliquer sur "chapitre suivant". =D.


	50. Chapter 49 Joie de vivre

Tadam! Et oui! Pour une fois mes prévisions de postage sont justes. ça vous étonne? Et bien je vous laisse à votre lecture, en compagnie de McGee, qui lui aussi est assez dubitatif...

2 chapitres en une journée... C'est pas beau ça? Oui bon allez, je vous en met un troisième...

* * *

Chapitre 49 : Joie de vivre.

Était-ce son sourire? L'air qu'il sifflait? Le fait qu'il ait opté pour un jean et une chemise de marque au lieu des costumes italiens qu'il portait ces dernières années? Son retard? Son air joyeux? Son entrain? Timothy ne parvenait à savoir ce qui le perturbait le plus chez son collègue ce matin. Il venait à peine de pénétrer dans l'open-space, il était seulement en train de poser son sac à dos au pied de son bureau, et pourtant Timothy était déjà totalement dubitatif.

L'homme qui lui faisait face était bien loin de l'homme abattu qu'il avait laissé seul dans son appartement lundi soir après avoir passé plusieurs longues minutes à lui révéler une vérité qui lui avait trop longtemps été dissimulée. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre de ses nouvelles depuis leur dernière rencontre, lui passer un coup de téléphone en voyant qu'il ne venait pas travailler hier? McGee se demandait si il était bien en 2011 ce matin, où si sans s'en apercevoir il était monté dans une machine à remonter le temps qui l'aurait ramené des années en arrière, alors que son collègue insouciant passait chaque matin les portes du NCIS avec plusieurs dizaines de minutes de retard, un impeccable sourire plaqué aux lèvres, tout en se vantant de sa dernière conquête d'un soir.

Comment une telle métamorphose était-elle possible en seulement deux jours? Sans savoir pourquoi, Timothy avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il craignait pour sa personne. Le Tony qui lui faisait face était celui qui avait toujours une blague de mauvais goût à lui faire subir. Et après tant d'années sans qu'il ne l'ait appelé « le Bleu », où qu'il ne l'ait charrié sur un sujet X ou Y, Timothy craignait tout simplement le pire. Il aurait largement préféré qu'Hélène dévisse sa chaise plutôt que d'ainsi être le seul à faire face à Anthony Dinozzo, le vrai. Celui-ci s'était déjà montré futile et rieur lundi lorsque Hélène était partie, alors Tim se demandait réellement quel sort l'attendait aujourd'hui, alors que Tony avait enfin revu Ziva.

Les choses avaient d'ailleurs dues s'arranger entre elle et lui. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Cette perspective réussissait à légèrement réjouir l'agent spécial, qui restait toutefois à l'affût du moindre des gestes de Dinozzo en sa direction.

- Il me semblait t'avoir demandé d'être à l'heure Dinozzo, gronda Gibbs en pénétrant dans le carré de bureaux, un café à la main.

McGee releva les yeux, remerciant intérieurement Gibbs de sa présence, et vit alors la main de son patron s'abattre sur le crâne de Dinozzo. Gibbs ne manquait pas de pratique. Hélène lui avait permis de ne pas perdre la main durant toutes ces années. Cependant, il y a bien longtemps que ces claques n'avaient pas été destinées à Tony. Et la vision de Tony se plaignant de douleur tout en se massant la tête lui fit comprendre que celui-ci avait pu réellement oublier que ce geste pouvait être douloureux. Cela ne lui fit pas pour autant perdre sa réparti.

- Je sais Boss, mais il y avait des embouteillages sur la 5e…

Gibbs fit demi-tour pour revenir se placer face au bureau de l'agent senior. McGee était étonné de voir Gibbs ainsi rentrer dans le jeu de Tony. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps à lui aussi pour reprendre ses vieilles habitudes envers son agent. On aurait pu croire que les deux s'étaient passés le mot. Tim restait sans voix face à la scène de théâtre qui se déroulait devant lui. Hélène aurait été bien surprise si elle avait été là. Contrairement à lui elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de scènes.

- La 5e n'est pas sur ton chemin pour venir au NCIS Dinozzo, remarqua Gibbs.

Dinozzo fit une grimace exagérée en direction de Tim, qui le regarda sans réagir.

- Et il n'y a pas d'embouteillages à cette heure, ajouta Gibbs.

- Et bien, c'est que j'ai passé la nuit chez une fille, qui habite dans la zone Est de Washington. Donc j'ai dû passer par la 5e pour venir. Mais je te jure Gibbs, je me suis retrouvé pris dans des embouteillages! S'exclama Dinozzo.

Gibbs fit un pas en sa direction, lui adressant un regard des plus noirs, alors qu'au fond de lui il était plus qu'heureux de voir son agent si énergique. Car même si dans ces instants où il lui tenait tête Dinozzo était insupportable, Gibbs savait que son agent était heureux.

Tony fit semblant de céder à la pression de ce regard insistant.

- Bon d'accord, il n'y avait pas d'embouteillages sur la 5e. Mais tu aurais du voir cette fille Boss… Comment voulais-tu que je me sorte du lit plus tôt alors qu'une fille pareille s'y trouvait aussi? C'est déjà un miracle que je sois là à cette heure Boss, tu devrais t'estimer heureux de m'avoir.

Tony se tourna en direction de McGee avant de poursuivre.

- Tu aurais vu ses seins le Bleu, même toi tu aurais craqué. Je suis certain qu'elle faisait au minimum un 90D. Et ses cheveux, ils étaient d'un blond! On aurait dit une déesse.

Timothy hocha négativement la tête tout en se replongeant dans son travail. Il avait raison de craindre le pire, il en avait la certitude à présent. Dinozzo était de retour.

- Tais-toi Dinozzo, mets toi au travail et arrête de raconter des bêtises. Et tu donneras le bonjour à Ziva de ma part quand tu iras retrouver ta blonde à forte poitrine ce soir.

Dinozzo fit une nouvelle grimace, tout en s'attribuant lui-même une claque sur l'arrière de son crâne.

- Compris Boss, dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau alors que Tim relevait les yeux en sa direction en entendant ce que leur patron venait de dire. Gibbs quant à lui sourit muettement en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son café et en balayant l'open-space du regard depuis sa place de chef. Anthony Dinozzo était de retour, et c'était agréable.

Les trois agents travaillaient maintenant depuis plus de deux heures. Midi approchait, et ils n'avaient pour l'instant quasiment pas fait de pause dans les recherches qu'ils menaient. Gibbs et Tim s'étaient vu chargés d'une nouvelle enquête la veille, et Tony les aidait à présent à la boucler. Dinozzo épluchait un relevé téléphonique sur l'écran de son ordinateur lorsque son portable sonna.

- Dinozzo, dit-il d'une voix claire.

- Salut, répondit Ziva heureuse de l'entendre.

Tony jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux collègues qui l'entouraient.

- Salut. Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il tout en observant toujours des relevés téléphoniques, même si le cœur n'y était plus.

- Bien. Un peu fatiguée, mais je vais très bien.

- Il faut dormir la nuit!

Ziva rit doucement.

- Et toi tu vas bien?

- Comme quelqu'un qui travaille…

- Ça ne te fais pas de mal de bosser un peu mon petit derrière poilu.

- Hey! S'exclama Dinozzo, en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je t'appelais pour te dire que je rentrais chez moi. J'ai pris le double de ta clé, je te la rendrai plus tard, expliqua Ziva, sans pour autant lui dire qu'elle possédait ce double depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir tu sais… Ta compagnie me plait bien.

Ziva sourit.

- J'ai remarqué, mais j'ai des choses à faire. J'ai encore quelques points à régler avant de pouvoir de nouveau vivre tranquillement ma vie.

- C'est-à-dire? Questionna Dinozzo tout en jetant un œil à ses collègues. Tim paraissait totalement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, et Gibbs n'était pas revenu de sa pause café.

- Tu es bien curieux.

- C'est pour que tu ne raccroches pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me remettre à travailler en pensant à toi qui n'as rien à faire.

- J'ai des tas de banalités administratives à faire. Rien de bien passionnant.

- Hum, je vois. Sinon ma clé, je pourrais passer la rechercher chez toi ce soir? Demanda Dinozzo, affichant clairement son sous-entendu.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Ziva après une très courte seconde de réflexion. Je t'attends même pour dîner.

- Il faut que je pense à garder ma faim dans ce cas. Quel sera le menu?

- Alors là tu m'en demandes trop. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à cette question.

- Dans ce cas je te propose de ne pas y réfléchir du tout, et de m'attendre pour prendre une quelconque décision à ce sujet.

- Vraiment, en es-tu sûr? L'interrogea Ziva, assise au volant de sa voiture, attendant que la conversation prenne fin pour démarrer et regagner son appartement.

- Certain. Je viendrais vers 19 h 00.

- Je t'attends. À ce soir Tony.

- À ce soir ma ninja.

Ziva raccrocha alors qu'un nouveau sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, puis prit la direction de son appartement, ne pensant déjà plus qu'à cette nouvelle soirée qui s'annonçait.

Tony replaça son téléphone dans sa poche, puis posa son regard sur McGee. Il remarqua alors les écouteurs qui étaient placés dans ses oreilles, et qui expliquaient son absence de réaction face à sa récente conversation téléphonique. Dinozzo se concentra sur son collègue, se demandant quel était le meilleur tour à lui jouer, bien qu'il lui réserve ses meilleurs pour plus tard. C'est-à-dire demain, quand Ziva serait là. Car il se doutait bien que la situation serait assez tendue et étrange le lendemain, pour le retour de Ziva. Ce serait alors à lui de détendre l'atmosphère, et il s'y préparait déjà.

Dinozzo se doutait également que Ziva devait déjà bien penser à la journée de demain, et commencer à l'appréhender. C'est pourquoi il avait prévu de lui rendre visite ce soir. À la fois car il en avait envie, mais aussi pour la distraire. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs pas rester simplement dîner chez elle, et tout en regardant Tim, il pensait déjà à la surprise qu'il lui préparait.

Cependant, ses pensées revinrent rapidement vers Timothy. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de simplement lui demander si il avait avancé au sujet de l'enquête. Cela manquait d'originalité. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Tony se leva finalement et se fit le plus discret possible lorsqu'il se déplaça jusqu'au carré de bureaux voisins, pour pouvoir ainsi se positionner juste derrière Tim sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Une fois arrivé à quelques centimètres de la tête de son collègue, Dinozzo inspira profondément, et s'écria alors :

- Quid novis le Bleu?

Timothy sursauta alors vivement sur sa chaise de bureau. C'était clair, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, se dirait-il dans quelques instants, une fois qu'il aurait repris ses esprits. Il ôta vivement les écouteurs qui encombraient ses oreilles bourdonnantes, puis rouge de colère, se retourna vers l'italien.

- Tu es complètement fou, dit-il, passablement énervé. Et depuis quand parles-tu latin?

Tony haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Je voulais dire « quoi de neuf », et sans savoir pourquoi, c'est-ce « quid novis » qui m'est venu, s'expliqua-t-il, accoudé sur une des étagères qui séparaient les carrés de bureau.

Tony fit mine de réfléchir avant de poursuivre.

- Certainement un vieux reste de ce qu'a désespérément tenté de m'inculquer cette vieille Mme Soriona à l'époque de mon jeune âge. Je suis quasi sûr que si elle m'avait entendu dire ça elle se serait retournée dans sa tombe.

Tim soupira d'exaspération. Il avait oublié à quel point Tony pouvait aimer raconter ces épisodes de sa vie qui n'intéressaient personne.

- Je crois qu'elle aurait été fière de m'entendre aujourd'hui, cette vieille bique. Mais la question n'est pas là, se reprit Dinozzo. Je vois à ton écran d'ordinateur que tu as cessé de réfléchir à l'enquête. Gibbs n'en serait pas ravi.

McGee ne put s'empêcher de rougir, puis se retourna vivement pour fermer sa fenêtre de jeu.

- Je pensais pourtant que la naissance d'Elina t'avait fait grandir et cesser de jouer à ce genre de jeux ridicules, ajouta Tony. Cette forme olympique qu'il ressentait lui avait manqué.

- Tu as fini Tony? Le sermonna Tim. Je te signale que toi non plus tu n'es pas en train de travailler.

- Mais c'est parce que moi j'ai résolu l'affaire, s'exclama Tony, fier de lui.

- Vraiment? Fit Tim dubitatif.

- Oui, je n'attends plus que le retour de Gibbs pour vous faire partager mes trouvailles, qui visiblement dépassent de loin les tiennes.

Timothy s'apprêta à répondre, cependant il fut forcé de constater que son collègue ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et qu'il était déjà parti en direction de l'ascenseur.

- Je vais me chercher un café, cria-t-il au pauvre Tim, juste avant d'être trop loin pour qu'il ne l'entende.

Tim se repositionna face à son ordinateur en rouvrant sa fenêtre de jeu. Tony lui avait simplement crié dans les oreilles se dit-il. Depuis ce matin il craignait le pire, et celui-ci lui avait simplement crié dans les oreilles. C'est qu'il devait certainement lui préparer quelque chose de bien plus surprenant. Tim craignait définitivement le pire.


	51. Chapter 50 Quinze jours

Allez, voici maintenant un long chapitre en plusieurs parties. J'espère que ces trois chapitres vous auront plu, et que vous me donnerez votre avis. Pour la suite, je vous donne rendez-vous demain. =)

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 50 : Quinze jours.

Tony s'assit sur un banc devant le Navy Yard quelques minutes à peine après avoir gentiment embêté Timothy. Il observa quelques instants les gens qui défilaient devant lui, en buvant quelques gorgées du café qu'il venait de s'acheter. Il se demanda un instant où était passé Gibbs, car il ne l'avait pas vu au starbuck, puis chassa cette idée lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme brune passer à quelques mètres de lui.

- Abby! Cria-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna à l'entente de son nom, puis fit demi-tour en direction de Tony qu'elle avait fini par repérer. Elle arrêta la poussette qui contenait Elina à coté du banc, puis s'assit aux cotés de Tony et lui fit la bise.

- Tu te ballades? L'interrogea Tony.

- Je venais chercher Tim, on a prévu de déjeuner ensemble.

- Il m'avait caché ça.

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Tony! S'exclama la jeune gothique.

Un léger sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Tony.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce banc? Tu n'es pas censé travailler à cette heure? McGee m'a dit que tu n'avais déjà pas fait grand-chose hier… Gibbs ne va pas être content.

- Je m'offre une pause, méritée. Je viens de résoudre notre enquête, et en attendant que Gibbs revienne, je laisse Tim chercher encore un peu. Quant à ce que Tim t'a dit, je vais être obligé de nier. J'ai fait plein de choses hier. Et Gibbs m'adore, alors pourquoi s'en prendrait-il moi? Termina Tony en lançant un regard plein de malice à Abby.

- Et qu'as-tu fais hier dans ce cas? Questionna Abby, qui voulait en savoir davantage sur la journée qu'avait passé l'italien. Car bien que celui-ci était apparu ce matin de bonne humeur, il n'avait rien dit à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui depuis que Tim avait quitté son appartement. Et bien que chacun se fasse sa petite idée, Abby avait hâte de connaître la vérité.

- Je pense que tu te fais une idée assez juste de ce que j'ai fais hier, répondit Tony à cette question.

- Oui, mais tu sais combien j'aime tout savoir. Et puis il a pu se passer tellement de choses… Reprit Abby, soudainement très excitée.

Tony comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait quitter ce banc sans en avoir dit un minimum.

- Avant toute chose, ce que je dirai dépendra de ce que toi tu vas me dire.

- Comment ça? Demanda Abby en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Et bien je suis à la recherche d'un bon restaurant pour un dîner romantique, et j'aurai aimé avoir ton avis à ce sujet. Tu m'as toujours été de bon conseil.

Les yeux d'Abby s'ouvrirent en grand, et la jeune femme tapa plusieurs fois dans ses mains. Elle ne tenait plus du tout en place sur ce banc.

- Tu vas l'inviter au restaurant, dit-elle d'une voix incroyablement aigu.

- En fait, je l'ai déjà invité, la reprit Dinozzo, qui prenait un malin plaisir à lâcher ses informations au compte goutte.

- J'en étais sûre! S'exclama Abby. Vous ne pouviez pas rester fâchés, c'est impossible. Vous vous aimez beaucoup trop pour ça. Je savais que tu lui pardonnerais, et que vous seriez heureux ensemble. Je lui avais dit à Ziva, mais elle ne voulait pas me croire. Mais une fois de plus j'avais raison. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble. Le contraire aurait été impossible. Et ça, je l'ai su dès la première seconde où j'ai rencontré Ziva, dit Abby si rapidement que Tony dû se concentrer pour ne pas perdre le fil.

- Ça ne me donne pas de nom de restaurants ça…

Abby fit un sourire aussi grand que ses lèvres le lui permettaient.

- Je te conseille le Coq hardi. Sur la 19e. Tu verras. L'ambiance est idéale pour un repas romantique. Je suis certaine que tu ne seras pas déçu.

- Bien, je te fais confiance. Mon avenir dépend de toi. Alors j'espère que tu as raison.

- Comment ça ton avenir dépend du restaurant que je te conseille?

- Ziva ne sait pas que je l'emmène au restaurant ce soir, c'est une surprise. Et j'ai une proposition à lui faire ce soir, alors si elle est contre mon idée, je te tiendrais pour responsable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu va lui demander? L'interrogea Abby, encore plus à l'écoute que la seconde précédente.

- Je ne vais pas tout te dire non plus Abbs, répondit Tony, qui aimait se sentir autant écouté.

- Tu vas lui demander de t'épouser? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Abby.

- Non, Abbs. Tu vas trop vite là. On s'est retrouvé avant-hier…

- Ouais, c'est-ce que je me disais aussi, finit par admettre la jeune femme. Mais en même temps avec vous je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre.

- Tu le sauras bientôt. Tu seras la première à le savoir, si bien sûr Ziva ne m'envoie pas balader, dit Tony en se levant.

- Tu t'en vas?

- Il faut que j'aille travailler. Gibbs doit m'attendre.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Attend, je t'accompagne, dit la jeune femme en se levant et en reprenant sa poussette en main.

Les deux amis marchèrent quelques secondes en silence en direction du QG du NCIS, jusqu'à ce qu'Abby ne reprenne la parole.

- Tout ça ne me dit pas ce que tu as fait hier…

Dinozzo sourit. Elle ne perdait jamais son but de vue. Il releva ses lunettes de soleil sur son front alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bâtiment et qu'ils montraient leur badge au garde posté à l'entrée.

- J'ai prouvé à une femme que je l'aimais, lui dit l'italien dans un sourire en marchant vers l'ascenseur.

L'expression enjouée d'Abby s'agrandit davantage.

- J'en étais sûre, dit-elle en s'arrangeant pour faire passer la poussette dans l'espace exigu de la cabine métallique.

- Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question?

- Pour te l'entendre dire, répondit Abby alors que les portes se fermaient et qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton de l'étage auquel elle souhaitait se rendre.

- Tu ne vas pas voir Tim?

- Je vais d'abord allait voir comment se débrouille l'incapable qui me remplace, déclara Abby en perdant son sourire.

- Allez, plus que trois semaines et tu es de retour, tenta de la rassurer Tony. Et pour l'instant il n'a rien cassé.

- Ça ne saurait tardé Tony. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'état dans lequel je vais retrouver mon labo. Plus rien ne sera à sa place, et par sécurité il faudra que je change la totalité de mes codes. Et je vais devoir faire un inventaire, car on ne s'est jamais, il peut très bien emporter une partie de mon matériel avec lui, et…

Tony sourit en voyant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Abby était décidemment toujours aussi bavarde.

* * *

Dinozzo se présenta devant la porte de l'appartement de Ziva à 19 h 00 pile. Il avait plus tôt dans la soirée réservé une table au restaurant qu'Abby lui avait indiqué, et il avait hâte d'y emmener Ziva. Il avait tout simplement hâte de la retrouver. Il sonna en se remémorant la tension qui l'habitait lorsque deux soirs auparavant il s'était présenté à cette porte pour la première fois. Le numéro 144 sur la 13e. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Ziva le sortit de ses pensées quelques instants plus tard en ouvrant la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il sourit à son tour en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Et toi alors, si tu savais comme je me suis ennuyée toute seule toute la journée.

- Tu as bien survécu quatre longues années loin de moi, une simple journée n'allait pas te tuer tout de même.

- J'ai bien cru que si, répondit Ziva en le laissant entrer.

- Tu n'as toujours pas fini de déballer tes cartons? Remarqua Tony en parcourant l'espace des yeux.

- Non. Je n'avais pas le cœur à ça aujourd'hui.

Tony regarda Ziva qui portait un jean avec un joli haut, alors qu'ils se faisaient toujours tous les deux face dans l'entrée de son appartement.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Demanda la jeune femme.

- En fait je préfèrerais que tu prennes ta veste et que tu me suives.

Tony sourit en voyant l'air étonné que prit Ziva.

- Pour aller où? Questionna la jeune femme, se demandant si il accepterait de lui répondre.

- Dîner, répondit simplement l'italien, une expression énigmatique sur le visage.

- Il faut que je me change avant de partir?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne suis jamais allé dans ce restaurant, répondit Tony l'air penaud.

Ziva s'approcha de Tony pour prendre sa veste et l'enfiler en souriant. Elle partit ensuite en direction du salon récupérer son sac à main, puis revint auprès de Tony.

- Je suis prête, dit-elle simplement.

Tony ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le pallier. Ziva ferma la porte à clé puis prit la direction des escaliers. Tony fit de même à ses côtés. Ils avaient à peine fait trois pas côte à côte lorsque Ziva sentit sa main s'emparer de la sienne. Elle frémit à ce contact, puis serra sa main. Ziva appréciait ces petites attentions qu'il avait à son égard.

Tony et Ziva marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la voiture de l'italien, où ils prirent silencieusement place. Ils démarrèrent ensuite en direction de la 19e. Un silence, loin d'être gênant, régnait dans l'habitacle. Ils avaient plein de choses à se dire, notamment sur le retour de Tony au NCIS, mais le fait que Tony l'emmène dîner dehors avait fait taire Ziva. Elle profitait simplement de l'instant présent, et de leur complicité. Elle aimait le côté romantique du caractère de Tony qu'elle découvrait.

Ce calme fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Ziva. La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de l'appareil, puis décrocha.

- Allo?

- Ava?

Ziva resta quelques secondes sans voix. Elle mit plusieurs instants à reconnaître son interlocutrice, à reprendre ses esprits, puis envisager ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire. Ces secondes de silence lui valurent un regard inquisiteur de la part de Tony, qu'elle tenta de rassurer silencieusement.

- Ava? Je ne me suis pas trompée de numéro? Reprit la jeune femme au bout du fil.

- Non Sarah, c'est moi, je… j'étais juste surprise de t'entendre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi qui appelle, c'est tout.

Ziva sentit une nouvelle fois le regard de Tony se poser sur elle lorsqu'elle débuta la conversation en français. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard une courte seconde avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur la route. Ziva se doutait bien qu'il l'assaillerait de questions une fois qu'elle aurait raccroché. Il est vrai qu'à sa place, elle aurait elle aussi été étonnée.

- Tu vas bien? Reprit Sarah au téléphone.

- Oui, très bien et toi?

- Ça va. Je m'habitue à ne plus te croiser dans les couloirs.

- On ne se croisait pas tant que ça dans les couloirs, la corrigea Ziva.

- C'es vrai. Enfin, on se voyait toutefois plus souvent que ces derniers temps.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors, tu as retrouvé ta famille en Amérique? Et tes vacances en Israël?

- Tout s'est très bien passé. Et ma famille a été ravie de me revoir.

- Je suis contente alors. Tu as retrouvé le père de ton enfant?

Ziva sentit ses joues s'empourprer en un très court instant. Elle espérait que Tony ne la regarderait pas. Elle se sentait extrêmement gênée. Avec les récents événements, elle avait totalement oublié ce mensonge qui lui avait permis de démissionner, et de quitter la France.

Tony gara la voiture sur le parking du restaurant et porta de nouveau son attention sur elle. Elle baissa son visage dans une vaine tentative de camoufler sa gêne, mais elle se douta bien qu'il n'était pas dupe.

-Oui, répondit-elle enfin à Sarah. Oui. Tout va très bien, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

- Tant mieux. En tout cas ta voiture aussi va toujours aussi bien, elle m'est très utile!

Ziva sourit franchement.

- Je ne regrette pas de te l'avoir laissé alors.

- Merci. Au fait, Diane, Émilie, Natalia et Stirau te donne le bonjour.

- Oh! S'exclama Ziva qui les avait légèrement oublié. Tu les remercieras, et tu leur diras que je vais bien.

- Sans problème. Tim est toujours aussi bien avec sa femme?

Ziva rit à cette question.

- Oui. Ils ont eu une petite fille.

Ziva écouta son amie s'étonner au téléphone. Elle était heureuse de l'entendre même si elle n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de penser à elle ces quinze derniers jours. Ziva s'étonna d'ailleurs de n'avoir quitté la France qu'il n'y a seulement quinze jours. Elle aurait juré que cela faisait beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle repensa avec une pointe de nostalgie à son amie, qui, elle ne pouvait le nier, lui avait été d'une grande aide ces quatre dernières années.

- Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir te laisser Sarah, on m'attend.

- Oh, j'espérais ne pas déranger en appelant à cette heure, mais tant pis.

- Ce n'est pas grave du tout, la rassura Ziva. Je te rappelle demain ou après pour tout te raconter plus en détails.

- Ok. A bientôt alors, répondit Sarah. Donne le bonjour à Tim.

- Entendu. Salut Sarah.

Ziva raccrocha et resta quelques secondes encore la tête baissée avant de regarder Tony.

- Qui était-ce? Demanda-t-il.

- Sarah. Une amie qui travaillait avec moi en France. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu m'as un peu parlé d'elle.

Tony avait enlevé sa ceinture, et semblait prêt à sortir dîner alors que Ziva, toujours attachée, ne semblait pas vouloir descendre de cette voiture, ce que remarqua Tony.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non, non. Au contraire, tout va bien. Ça me fait tout drôle d'avoir parlé à Sarah. Je ne sais pas… Je ne m'y attendais pas. Ma vie a tellement changé en quinze jours, j'avais presque oublié à quel point elle était différente maintenant.

- Ton amie te manque.

- Un peu oui. Mais je suis surtout gênée vis-à-vis d'elle.

- Pourquoi? L'interrogea Tony, qui commençait toutefois à avoir faim.

Ziva prit le temps de regarder le parking qui les entourait avant de répondre.

- Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été honnête avec elle avant mon départ, bien que j'y ai été obligé. Elle… Elle m'a appelé « Ava. » Elle ne sait pas qui je suis réellement, je ne lui ai pas dit. Elle attend ma visite, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai un jour le courage de retourner en France et de me présenter une fois de plus sous le pseudonyme d' « Ava ».

- Je comprends, lui dit Tony.

Ziva soupira.

- Le pire est que j'ai été obligé de dire que j'étais enceinte pour obtenir des congés et pouvoir préparer et justifier mon départ. C'était une idée de McGee. Elle reste persuadée que je suis enceinte. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire la vérité, mais je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié.

Tony prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Un jour peut-être tu trouveras le courage de lui dire la vérité. Mais ce n'est pas une nécessité. Et puis tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Tu étais obligé d'agir de la façon dont tu l'a fais, la rassura-t-il, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal pour ça.

- Tu as raison, lui dit Ziva dans un faible sourire.

- On va dîner?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Ziva.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et prirent la direction du restaurant, s'apprêtant à passer une soirée en amoureux.


	52. Chapter 51 Engagement

Comme promis la suite aujourd'hui! Et oui, je suis à l'heure! Je comptais poster plus tôt, mais j'ai déménagé aujourd'hui, et ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu...

Je suis vraiment ravie que les trois chapitres précédents vous aient plu et que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié! Rassurez-vous la fin de la fic arrive, je suis en train d'écrire l'épilogue, donc je finirai cette fic, je ne vous laissserez plus sans nouvelles si longtemps. =)

J'attends votre avis pour ce nouveau chapitre. Du Tiva tout en guimauve... Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 51 : Engagement.

Ziva regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Confortablement installée entre ses couvertures, elle entendait la respiration calme et régulière de Tony à ses côtés. Il était minuit passé, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà elle réfléchissait, et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait de quoi ne pas parvenir à dormir.

Demain elle retravaillait. Demain elle traverserait l'open-space et irait s'asseoir à son bureau. On lui rendrait sa plaque, son badge, son arme de service, et elle devrait faire face aux lourds regards plein de questions que poseraient sur elle chaque personne qu'elle croiserait.

Ziva appréhendait. Elle savait que ce serait loin d'être simple. Mais elle savait aussi que ses amis seraient là. Toute l'équipe serait à ses côtés, même si, mis à part Tony, elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps auprès d'eux depuis son retour.

Ziva chassa la journée de demain de ses pensées, ça ne lui servirait à rien de stresser maintenant. Elle jeta un œil à Tony, et se remémora la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il est vrai que tous les deux avaient passé quasiment tout leur temps ensemble depuis le retour de la jeune femme. Et sa réintégration au NCIS n'irait pas dans le sens inverse. Mais tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ne s'étalaient que sur quelques jours. C'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la proposition qu'il lui avait faite ce soir, au restaurant, n'était pas un peu trop précipitée. Elle avait bien remarqué avoir quelque peu blessé Tony en lui donnant sa réponse. Et un léger froid s'était installé entre eux à partir de ce moment, et était resté présent tout au long de la soirée. Ziva se demanda si elle avait pris la bonne décision, et se rappela la réaction de Tony lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu.

Tony et Ziva étaient installés au restaurant depuis une vingtaine de minutes. L'italien était satisfait d'avoir demandé conseil à Abby pour le choix du restaurant. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, l'ambiance était idéale pour un dîner romantique. Il avait d'ailleurs vu Ziva sourire en entrant. Il était satisfait de son petit effet de surprise.

Une ambiance intimiste régnait dans le restaurent, où Tony et Ziva partageaient une petite table pour deux personnes. Installés face à face contre le mur de gauche de la petite salle, ils avaient déjà passés commande, et savouraient à présent leur apéritif.

Ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, commençant tout doucement à aborder des sujets de plus en plus sérieux. Ziva lui racontait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà le quotidien qui était le sien lorsqu'elle vivait en France, lui décrivait l'appartement qu'elle avait occupé, quand leur plat étaient arrivés. Ils avaient ensuite ré-abordés le sujet d'Hélène, Ziva étant désireuse d'en apprendre davantage à son égard.

C'est une fois que leurs desserts furent servis que Tony se décida à partager avec Ziva l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit plus tôt dans la matinée. Il y avait repensé, et il n'était pas revenue sur cette idée, qu'il était plutôt fier d'avoir eue, même si elle n'avait rien d'original.

Ziva savourait sa Dame Blanche tandis que Tony avait opté pour un café gourmand.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander Ziva, commença Tony.

Ziva releva les yeux de sa glace, surprise par le soudain sérieux de l'italien.

- Ça à l'air assez sérieux comme question vu le ton que tu y mets, déclara Ziva avec une légère pointe d'humour.

Tony sourit.

- On va dire que c'est un sujet que je considère comme important.

Ziva reposa sa cuillère dans la coupe glacée et posa son regard dans celui de Tony.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je vois ça… Dit Tony avant d'émettre un léger rire nerveux.

- Ziva, reprit l'italien. Je suis très heureux de t'avoir retrouvée, il y a quelques jours, et je suis encore plus heureux du virage que prend notre relation.

- Oui, acquiesça Ziva, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander.

Tony se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Voilà, tu as un nouvel appartement, tout frais tout neuf, que tu n'as pas encore décoré, et dont tu viens tout juste de payer le premier loyer. Et j'ai remarqué que tu avais bien du mal à finir de déballer tes cartons. C'est pourquoi je me disais que tu pourrais tout simplement ne pas les déballer. Tu pourrais au contraire ranger les quelques affaires que tu as déjà installé, et venir t'installer chez moi, ou dans un appartement un peu plus grand, où on aurait suffisamment de place pour nous deux. Ça te dit? Finit par demander Tony, face à l'absence de réaction de Ziva.

La jeune femme resta à le fixer quelques instants sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Elle était très flattée de la demande qu'il lui faisait là, et elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne l'avait pas si soudainement invité à dîner sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

- Je… Je ne sais pas Tony, finit-elle par répondre, sentant bien qu'elle devait dire quelque chose. Je suis très heureuse que tu me demandes ça. Mais je me demande si on ne va pas un peu vite.

Ziva vit le sourire de Tony quitter son visage.

- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est cela? Demanda Tony, sans réellement faire preuve d'humour.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Tony, mais…

- Quoi alors? La coupa l'italien. Je pensais qu'on était prêt pour ça. Il faudrait savoir, toi qui m'a toujours reproché mon manque d'engagement.

Ziva soupira en constatant qu'il le prenait mal.

- Tony, j'ai très envie de te dire oui. Mais il y a encore quinze jours j'étais en France, et tu n'avais aucune idée du fait que j'allais revenir. On est très heureux de se revoir, se retrouver, on a plein de chose à se dire. Mais une fois que ce sera passé? Une fois que l'effet de surprise se sera dissipé? Ça me fait peur Tony. C'est pour ça que je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre un petit peu.

- Tu sais si tu n'en as pas envie, il suffit que tu le dises, je n'en ferais pas une affaire d'état.

- J'en ai envie Tony, tu ne me feras pas dire le contraire. Mais je me demande juste si je suis prête. Si toi aussi tu es prêt. On n'est pas des habitués de la vie de couple tu sais. Tony, ne sois pas déçu, dis Ziva en approchant sa main de la sienne.

Tony fit disparaître sa main sous la table.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais moi ce que je t'entends dire là, c'est non.

Tony marqua une courte pause.

- Je t'aime Ziva, et j'ai envie de vivre avec toi.

- Moi aussi Tony, répondit la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence.

- Alors dis oui!

- Non. Je ne peux pas. Ce ne serait pas une réponse honnête.

Tony soupira, but la dernière gorgée de son café, et demanda l'addition.

- Tony, écoute moi s'il te plait.

- Je crois qu'on en a assez dit pour ce soir.

Face à son ton sec, Ziva se résolut à avaler les dernières bouchées de sa glace, dans le silence. Elle sentit au bout de quelques secondes le regard de Tony se poser sur elle. Elle releva les yeux en sa direction.

- Tony…

- La glace est bonne?

- Oui, finit-elle par dire en le regardant.

- C'est le principal alors.

Tony avait payé leur repas puis, toujours dans le silence, ils avaient regagné son véhicule. Tony avait conduit jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme sans dire un mot, pendant qu'elle observait la ville dans l'obscurité de la nuit, à travers la vitre de sa portière. Elle aurait aimé qu'il comprenne. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne réagisse pas de cette façon. Elle avait besoin de temps. Juste un peu de temps. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire comprendre ça. Avoir au moins le temps d'y réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre. Mais elle pouvait aussi comprendre qu'après l'avoir attendu pendant quatre années, il était assez pressé.

- Bien, alors on se voit demain matin au NCIS, avait dit Tony dans un sourire à demi forcé, une fois garés au pied de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Ziva.

Ziva le regarda. Elle détesta l'expression de son visage. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son appartement, puis reposa son attention sur celui qu'elle aimait.

- Tu montes avec moi? Lui demanda-t-elle en faisant un léger signe de tête en direction de son immeuble pour lui faire comprendre le sens de sa question.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Reste dormir Tony, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche pour ça, insista Ziva.

- Bien, finit par dire Tony après quelques secondes de silence où ils étaient simplement restés à sonder le regard de l'autre.

Ziva lui adressa un faible sourire suite à cette réponse, puis elle sortit de la voiture. Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, et ils prirent tous les deux la direction de chez Ziva. La jeune femme saisit sa main alors qu'ils approchaient des escaliers. Il se laissa faire.

Ils s'étaient couchés, côte à côte, quelques minutes plus tard, en n'ayant à peine échangés quelques mots. Mais il avait accepté de rester dormir.

Ziva détacha ses yeux de son plafond pour le regarder, plongé dans le sommeil. Il avait accepté de rester dormir, mais elle sentait bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté la réponse qu'elle lui avait donné. Il était simplement passé au-dessus.

Ziva se dit qu'elle avait peut-être assez réfléchi pour ce soir. Elle commençait à vraiment avoir besoin de sommeil. Et puis elle se dit qu'elle était certainement arrivée à la bonne conclusion. Elle se dit surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire son retour au NCIS demain en étant en froid avec Tony.

Ziva se décida donc à réveiller Tony. Elle se pencha sur lui et caressa sa joue, tout en chuchotant son prénom. Elle espérait surtout qu'il ne serait pas d'humeur grognon.

Tony se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, et posa un regard inquisiteur sur le visage de Ziva qu'il distinguait dans la pénombre.

- J'ai réfléchi dit-elle simplement.

- A quoi? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour mieux lui faire face, les pensées encore embrumées par le sommeil.

- A la soirée que nous avons passé.

Ziva s'approcha pour se caler dans ses bras. Il la laissa faire.

- Tu sais, on n'a pas fini de se chamailler, ou d'avoir, comme ce soir, des opinions différentes sur des sujets quelconques. On est comme ça tous les deux. C'est notre marque de fabrique, expliqua la jeune femme.

Tony sourit.

- On va devoir s'y faire. Si on se brouille et on se quitte dès qu'on se dispute, on ne va pas aller bien loin. Tu ne crois pas? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

- Je dois admettre que je suis de ton avis.

- Bien. J'ai aussi réfléchi à ce que tu m'as demandé, ajouta Ziva.

- Et? Questionna Tony, désireux d'entendre la suite.

- Et j'aurais une remarque à faire.

- Je t'écoute, dit Tony, en se demandant ce qu'elle allait encore bien pouvoir lui dire.

- Si tu m'aides pour les cartons, je suis d'accord.

Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit.

- Dis quelque chose! Reprit Ziva après quelques secondes voyant qu'il ne réagissait quasiment pas. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

- Je ne sais pas dit-il, en prenant une voix aigue. Je ne me sens pas prêt à faire des cartons. Je devrais peut-être attendre un peu, y réfléchir tu comprends.

Ziva lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule face à la mauvaise imitation qu'il faisait d'elle. Tony accepta le coup de bonne grâce, avant de rire avec Ziva.

- Sans blague, dit Tony, une fois qu'ils se furent calmés. Je suis heureux que tu aies changé d'avis. Mais tu préfères venir chez moi, ou il faut que je rassemble mes économies pour qu'on investisse dans un appartement plus grand?

- Et bien… Commença Ziva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me dire Zi?

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu rassembles la totalité de tes économies, et moi aussi.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

- Une maison me plairait bien, répondit Ziva en se repositionnant confortablement dans le creux de son bras, décidée à retrouver le sommeil.

- Une maison? S'étonna Dinozzo.

- Oui, tu sais, quatre murs, un toit, des fenêtres, un garage… Se moqua l'israélienne.

- Je sais ce qu'est une maison mademoiselle David.

- Ah, parce que j'ai bien cru le contraire pendant une seconde.

- C'est tout ou rien dis moi! Reprit Tony.

- J'ai réfléchi, répondit Ziva.

- Et je peux savoir ce qui t'a fais opter pour la maison?

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, répondit Ziva avant de cette fois définitivement fermer les yeux, calée contre le torse de Tony.

Dinozzo ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Il la regarda naïvement commencer à chercher le sommeil, comme si elle venait de dire la plus banale des banalités.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, dit-il finalement avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Au moins tu ne t'ennuis pas avec moi… Répondit-elle, alors qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse.

- Quand tu t'engages tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne veux que la moitié d'un enfant? Tu vas avoir du mal à trouver tu sais.

- Arrêtes tes bêtises Zi! Tu ferais mieux de dormir pour être en forme demain. D'abord pour me supporter, ensuite pour ton retour au NCIS, et enfin pour commencer à nous chercher une belle maison.

Ziva sourit avant de s'endormir. Il était d'accord.


	53. Chapter 52 Agent David

Et bien ça y est, Ziva est de retour au NCIS! J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a quelques temps, et je n'ai pas le temps de me relire avant de poster, alors j'espère que ça ira... Mais le principal, c'est que j'ai retrouvé internet!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Vos commentaires me font toujours très plaisir, surtout quand je suis en panne d'inspiration.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 52 : Agent David.

- Allez, tout le monde sera heureux de te revoir, tenta de la rassurer Tony.

- Tu crois? Vraiment? Je n'étais pas amie avec tout le monde tu sais. Et puis ça fait longtemps maintenant… Rétorqua Ziva.

Tony soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté ce maudit ascenseur? Ziva s'en sortait plutôt bien jusque là. Et même si elle semblait sur les nerfs, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse à ce point appréhender son retour au NCIS. Tout s'était bien passé jusque là… Elle s'était contentée de lâcher quelques soupirs de temps à autre… Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'une fois qu'il aurait stoppé cet ascenseur dans sa montée, et commencé à tenter de la rassurer, elle se dévoilerait si faible? Il était une fois de plus contraint de constater qu'elle était très douée pour dissimuler la vraie nature de ses sentiments. Toutefois, il était heureux qu'elle lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour lui montrer ses faiblesses.

- L'équipe est déjà au courant de ton retour. Je suis d'ailleurs certain qu'ils t'attendent avec impatience. C'est le principal tu ne crois pas? Les autres, ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, tu n'y attachais guère d'importance auparavant.

- Mais avant c'était avant Tony…

L'italien se plaça face à elle et mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Ziva, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Alors crois moi. Tout va bien se passer.

- Vraiment? Insista Ziva.

- Oui. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas immédiatement, je suis sûr que dès la fin de la semaine prochaine plus personne ne fera attention à ta présence parmi nous.

- Bien…

Ziva monta ses mains à son visage et pris plusieurs grandes inspirations. Elle débloqua ensuite l'ascenseur, se rapprocha de Tony, et attendit avec appréhension que ces portes s'ouvrent sur l'open-space.

Le ding retentit, puis les portes métalliques s'écartèrent. Deux hommes en costumes leurs faisaient face, et ils durent immédiatement sortir de la cabine pour les laisser l'emprunter. Cependant, Ziva ne continua pas pour autant son chemin vers son ancien bureau. Elle resta quelques instants passive, à simplement observer les lieux.

Les murs oranges, ce bruit de fond continuel, les touches de claviers enfoncées les unes après les autres, les imprimantes et les photocopieuses continuellement utilisées, tous ces écrans, et surtout tous ces agents qui bien qu'il ne soit que 08 h 30 étaient déjà en pleine effervescence.

Ziva sentit la main de Tony se poser dans le bas de son dos pour doucement la forcer à avancer. Elle soupira une fois de plus avant d'enfin se diriger vers le carré de bureau réservé à ceux qu'elle considèrerait toujours comme sa famille.

Elle sentit des têtes se tourner vers elle, des regards à la fois étonnés et lourds de questions la détailler, des agents cesser leur activité pour la regarder passer. Peut-être que si elle accélérait ce malaise durerait moins longtemps, se dit-elle. Mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Elle était de toute façon incapable d'accélérer.

Malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait peu à peu devenir le centre de l'attention de ce vaste espace, elle ne pouvait nier la soulagement qui s'emparait d'elle en même temps qu'elle avançait dans cet open-space. Elle était fière d'elle. Fière d'avoir réussi, d'être revenue jusqu'ici. Car même si c'était-ce qu'elle voulait depuis le départ, elle n'aurait pas mit sa main à couper qu'elle réussirait à venir jusqu'ici, qu'un obstacle ne la bloquerait pas en chemin. Enfin elle était chez elle.

- Officier David? Demanda une femme sur sa gauche.

Ziva sortit de ses pensées et tourna son visage en direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. L'agent spécial Nermann la regardait avec interrogation. C'est elle qui venait de l'appeler, elle en était certaine. Cette voix haut perchée ne pouvait qu'être la sienne. Elle l'avait souvent croisée dans les couloirs du NCIS, avant son départ, mais elle ne l'avait jamais réellement apprécié. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé fausse et dotée d'une curiosité malsaine. Le comportement qu'elle adoptait aujourd'hui ne lui prouvait pas le contraire.

Ziva se sentit légèrement s'énerver en réalisant qu'elle l'avait appelé « officier David ». Quand est-ce que tous ces gens comprendraient qu'elle n'était plus un officier du Mossad, et qu'elle avait obtenu sa naturalisation? Elle avait pourtant assez souffert pour l'obtenir.

Ziva lui adressa un léger sourire forcé, d'abord pour la saluer, ensuite pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais surtout pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Sur ce elle continua son chemin en direction de son bureau en se disant que les commérages allaient aller bon train.

Ziva avança de quelques pas supplémentaires, appréciant la constante présence de Tony à ses côtés. Elle put alors distinguer son bureau. Gris métallisé, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Gibbs, toujours fidèle au poste, un peu plus à gauche, semblait concentré sur son ordinateur, et Tim, en face, semblait absorbé par le discours d'Abby. Le bureau de Tony était vide lui aussi. Rien n'avait changé dans cet espace et cela la rassura. Ses amis étaient bien restés là, à vivre le même quotidien. Son ancienne vie se trouvait là, devant ses yeux, à quelques pas. Tout ce qui avait le plus d'importance à ses yeux était réuni entre ces murs oranges. Ziva s'autorisa enfin à sourire légèrement.

Tony l'avait prévenu qu'Hélène avait vidé son bureau, et qu'elle n'y trouverait plus aucun des effets personnels de la jeune blonde. Et une fois de plus il avait dit vrai, constata-t-elle. Le bureau était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé un soir, quatre ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle était la dernière personne encore présente dans l'open-space. Vide. Seuls l'ordinateur et le téléphone s'y trouvaient.

Ziva avait hâte d'en refaire son bureau. D'y retrouver ses objets. Son arme dans le tiroir du haut. Ses rapports, ses effets personnels. Elle avait envie que l'on sache, lorsque désormais on s'approcherait de ce bureau, qu'il était à elle et à personne d'autre. Ziva David, agent du NCIS, travaillait à cet endroit.

Ziva sourit davantage, et cette fois elle accéléra en direction de ses amis. Elle se présenta à l'entrée du carré de bureaux, et s'arrêta, droite. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle attendit simplement qu'ils lèvent les yeux. Et McGee fut le premier.

Il faut dire qu'il lui faisait quasiment face, écoutant Abby, qui elle était dos à Ziva. Il quitta des yeux sa compagne, et doucement son regard se posa sur Ziva, puis il lui sourit en retour. Il était fier d'elle. Mais fier de lui aussi. Fier de l'avoir convaincu de revenir, d'avoir réussi à la ramener jusqu'ici. Après tout, c'était sa place, ici.

Abby, remarquant qu'elle n'était plus le centre de l'attention de Timmy c'était ensuite retournée, et ne s'était suite à cela pas gênée pour afficher une grande expression de joie sur son visage. Elle courut en direction de la jeune femme, et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas s'en aller.

Ziva la réceptionna tant bien que mal, heureuse de la retrouver. Gibbs ensuite avait relevé la tête vers le centre de l'open-space, remarquant l'agitation qui y régnait. Il remarqua avec plaisir la présence de Ziva. Il remarqua avec plaisir combien elle semblait heureuse d'être là. Il regarda Tony, qui se trouvait toujours derrière elle, à un pas à peine, comme pour la protéger. L'italien, sentant le regard de son Boss sur lui releva les yeux en sa direction, tout en conservant le fin sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Gibbs, et il y vit un remerciement.

Gibbs était fier lui aussi, mais fier de Tony, fier de ce que cet homme était devenu. Il le savait responsable de l'attitude zen de Ziva. Il le savait en partie responsable de la joie qui habitait la jeune femme aujourd'hui, et il était fier que son agent, qu'il avait pris sous son ail il y a bien longtemps, ait enfin eu le courage d'affronter ses sentiments, et de se dévoiler. Car il s'en doutait, l'italien venait de s'engager dans une relation longue durée, qui ne pourrait leur apporter que du bien à la jeune femme et à lui. Jethro pouvait dès aujourd'hui le constater.

Gibbs se décida à se lever et à rejoindre ses agents. Abby était toujours occupée à exprimer à Ziva combien elle était satisfaite de la voir là aujourd'hui, lui expliquant qu'elle était venue au NCIS aujourd'hui uniquement pour cela. McGee s'était approché pour saluer Ziva lui aussi.

Gibbs se dirigea vers eux. Instinctivement, Tim et Abby s'écartèrent,laissant le chemin libre à leur patron pour qu'il puisse faire face à Ziva. Il se mit debout face à elle, réalisant seulement que l'open-space était bien calme ce matin. Il prit le temps de jeter un œil autour de lui, et vit que tout le monde les regardaient. Ceci explique cela se dit-il.

Il regarda l'israélienne dans les yeux quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité à la jeune femme, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne soient gênés par ce regard. Puis Gibbs fit un pas sur sa gauche, et porta cette fois toute son attention sur son autre agent, Dinozzo. Il le fixa lui aussi, restant plusieurs secondes stoïques face à lui, donnant l'impression de le juger.

Il fit ensuite encore un pas vers eux, s'approchant un peu plus, puis d'un geste rapide leva les deux mains, et abattit chacune d'elle sur l'arrière du crâne de ses agents. Tous deux, n'ayant pas vu le geste venir, furent surpris. Dinozzo s'indigna, alors que Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourire, appréciant de retrouver ces vieilles habitudes.

- Vous êtes en retard, dit cependant Gibbs, avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Dinozzo, ton rapport de la veille n'est pas terminé. Et David, le directeur vous attend. Je veux vous voir au travail quand je reviens. Je vais me chercher un café, poursuivit-il en s'éloignant.

Sur ce, les deux agents s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Gibbs. Puis ils se regardèrent, Ziva étant heureuse de retrouver Gibbs égal à lui-même. Elle prit ensuite conscience du regard des autres agents qui, plus ou moins discrètement, pesaient toujours sur elle.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller voir le directeur, dit Ziva. Il est temps de mettre définitivement les choses au clair.

Ses trois collègues acquiescèrent. Ziva posa son sac à dos sur son bureau. Elle en fit le tour et posa sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle regarda quelques secondes ce bureau où elle s'était assise tant de fois dans une vie qui lui paraissait loin, puis adressant un dernier regard à Tony elle prit la direction des escaliers.

Elle toqua à la porte du bureau directorial quelques secondes plus tard, la secrétaire n'étant apparemment pas encore arrivée.

- Entrez, entendit-elle le directeur prononcer.

Ziva, toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres poussa la porte, d'un geste assuré. Elle regarda Leon Vance, apparemment plongé dans de la paperasse matinale. Concentré, il tournait une à une les pages d'un dossier, aposant régulièrement sa signature. Ziva ferma la porte et s'approcha du bureau. Le directeur la regarda enfin. Légèrement surpris, il prit le temps de la détailler. La jeune femme ne se laissa guère impressionner. Elle savait que son avenir dépendait de lui, que son sort était entre ses mains, mais au fond, cela lui importait peu. Il avait mille raisons de refuser son retour au sein de son agence, mais elle évitait d'y penser. Elle avait la conviction profonde que maintenant que ses affaires étaient posées sur son bureau, personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait la moindre chance de s'y asseoir dans les nombreuses années à venir.

- Mademoiselle David. On m'avait prévenu, mais je peine tout de même à le croire. Je dois avouer que votre présence me surprend quelque peu.

- On vous avait prévenu? Releva Ziva.

- En effet. J'ai eu une longue discussion avec l'un de mes agents la semaine passée. Et celui-ci à légèrement préparer le terrain à l'occasion de votre retour. Mais asseyez-vous, nous avons toutefois plusieurs poins à régler.

Ziva acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis demanda en s'asseyant face au bureau directorial :

- Et je peux savoir de quel agent il s'agit?

- L'agent Craps.

- Hélène. Décidemment, elle m'aura bien facilité les choses.

- Et je m'interroge toujours sur ses motivations. Mais bon, passons… Vous devez le savoir, l'agent Craps m'a demandé une semaine de congé que je lui ai accordé. Elle a également demandé à être transférée dans une autre équipe, laissant ainsi vaquant le poste que vous avez occupé autrefois, relata Vance.

- Oui. J'ai été mise au courant de cela.

- Bien. L'agent Craps ne s'est pas contentée de cela, l'informa Vance. Vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas cédé à ses demandes sans y réfléchir, et sans lui demander au préalables les raisons qui la poussaient à agir ainsi. Elle a donc fini par m'avouer la vérité, soit votre retour.

Ziva acquiesça silencieusement.

- Suite à quelques explications après cette annonce, elle a fini par me demander personnellement de vous réservez son poste. Elle ne voyait pas à quoi servirait ce qu'elle avait entrepris sans cela. Alors si vous êtes venue récupérer votre place au sein de l'équipe de Gibbs, je peux dès maintenant vous dire qu'elle est à vous, agent David.

Ziva sourit.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Je crois que sur ce point il faut davantage remercier l'agent Craps. Elle a su se montrer très convaincante, répondit Leon.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Dans ce cas, voici votre badge, votre plaque, et votre arme de service. Faites en bon usage, dit Vance en sortant les élément d'un de ses tiroirs.

- Je vois que vous m'attendiez réellement.

- En effet, j'attendais votre visite, bien que je ne savais pas vraiment quand vous vous présenteriez à moi.

Ziva, pour toute réponse, rangea son arme à sa ceinture, ainsi que son badge, puis plaça sa plaque dans la poche de son jean.

- Bien sûr, agent David, reprit le Directeur en la voyant faire, vous vous doutez que je ne peux toutefois pas vous laissez revenir dans notre agence sans émettre quelques réserves à votre sujet. Vous devrez faire vos preuves. Et croyez moi je vous aurai à l'oeil. Vous devrez me montrer que cette place est toujours la votre, et que vous la méritez. Je vous laisse un mois pour m'en convaincre. Une fois ce délai passé, nous en reparlerons, et si vous vous montrez apte pour ce travail, vous re-signerez un contrat définitif avec notre agence. En attendant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

- Entendu, déclara Ziva. Merci de me laisser ma chance Directeur.

Ziva se leva. Leon Vane fit de même et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Il lui serra la main avant de lui ouvrir la porte et de la laisser regagner son bureau. Ziva se laissa guider et quitta le bureau directorial.

Cependant, Vance la héla alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore quitté l'antichambre de la secrétaire.

- Agent David?

- Oui Directeur? Demanda Ziva en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- J'ai cru entendre dire que vous étiez passé par Israël avant de revenir. Comment va votre père? Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles.

Le sourire de Ziva la quitta et son visage se fit plus froid. Elle resta plusieurs secondes silencieuse avant de répondre.

- Je n'ai pas pris le temps de lui poser cette question. Répondit-elle enfin. Il est toujours lui-même en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle.

- Bien. Bonne journée agent David.

- Bonne journée Directeur, conclut Ziva avant de cette fois définitivement quitter le lieux pour rejoindre ses amis, et collègues.


	54. Chapter 53 Règle numéro 12

Aïe aïe aïe... Vous ne m'avez pas oublié au moins? ?

Il faut remercier Gwenetsi qui a su me rappeler à l'ordre.

Donc revoici les héros du NCIS à ma sauce, Ziva sort du bureau de Vance qui a accepté son retour au NCIS...

Pour ceux qui se demandaient où est passé Ducky, le revoilà!

La suite? Aucune idée de quand je la posterai... Plus rapidement, c'est sûr

Bonne lecture, et vive les reviews...

* * *

_Chapitre 53 : Règle numéro 12._

Ziva descendait d'un pas régulier les escaliers de l'open-space. Elle sortait tout juste du bureau de Leon Vance. Elle jeta un œil sur l'ensemble de l'espace. Abby était toujours là, alors que Gibbs n'était pas revenu. Elle les rejoignit lentement. Tony semblait quelque peu être le centre de l'attention, en proie aux nombreuses questions de ses collègues. Elle se doutait qu'ils le questionnaient à son sujet. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien leur répondre.

Ziva s'approcha d'eux. Ils relevèrent immédiatement les yeux vers elle, et se turent, inquiets de ce qu'elle allait leur dire.

- Je crois que cette fois je suis définitivement de retour, annonça-t-elle devant les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis.

- Ah! Super! J'étais sûre que Vance serait d'accord! S'écria Abby avant de une fois de plus la serrer dans ses bras. C'est génial. Il faut à tout prix que l'on fête cela. Il faut prévenir Gibbs, je lui dirai. Et il faut aussi le dire à Ducky, et à Palmer. Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de rencontrer sa nouvelle copine. Tu verras, tu seras surprise! Dit Abby à l'attention de Ziva.

- Mais chez qui on va faire ça? S'interrogea Abby, en regardant Tony qui affichait une drôle de moue face à son débit élevé de paroles. On ne peut pas faire ça chez toi, tu n'es pas encore installée. Nous serions un peu trop à l'étroit chez Tony. Chez nous au moins on pourrait coucher Elina, continua-t-elle en regardant Timothy cette fois. Mais nous n'avons qu'une petite table de cuisine, se rappela Abby. Il est hors de question qu'on se rende chez Palmer. On pourrait aller chez Gibbs, ou chez Ducky. Enfin, ce dernier se fait un peu vieux, et même si il aime nous recevoir et que nous l'aidons à chaque fois, je ne veux pas le prendre au dépourvu. C'est décidé, on dîne chez Gibbs, conclut-elle finalement, en élevant encore un peu la voix.

- J'ai peut-être quand même le droit de donner mon avis vous ne croyez pas? Demanda l'intéressé, qui s'était doucement avancé vers ses agents et avait pris la discussion, ou plutôt le monologue en route, son gobelet de café à la main.

Abby, toujours aussi énergique, se retourna pour faire face à son grand manitou.

- Oh, tu ne vas pas dire non Gibbs, ta salle à manger est parfaite. Légèrement rétro, mais parfaite. Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas tous réuni. Et ne cherche pas quelque chose à répondre, tu n'as tout simplement pas le droit de dire « non ».

- Je ne comptais pas dire « non » Abs, la rassure-t-il.

Elle lui sourit.

- J'en étais sûre.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Alors on est tous d'accord, reprit-elle à l'attention de ses amis cette fois. On se retrouve tous chez Gibbs ce soir à 20 h pour un dîner en famille?

Tony regarda Ziva. Elle sentit ses yeux sur elle et le regarda à son tour. Ils échangèrent un faible sourire. Il avait raison, fut-elle une fois de plus forcée de constater, ils étaient une famille et elle en faisait partie.

- Vous êtes d'accord? Répéta Abby devant leur silence.

- Oui, répondit Tim, on est tous d'accord, ajouta-t-il face aux sourires muets de Tony et Ziva qui cessaient seulement de se regarder.

- Bien, alors je me charge du repas, vu que je n'ai que ça à faire de ma journée, alors que plein de crimes passionnants vous attendent. Je vais faire les courses, puis j'irai directement chez toi préparer le dîner Gibbs, ok?

- Ok Abbs.

- Bien, alors, il y aura Gibbs, Ducky, Tony et Ziva, Palmer et Marta, Timmy et moi, Elina, même si elle se contentera d'un biberon, commença Abby en comptant sur ses doigts. On devrait peut-être inviter Hélène vous ne croyez pas? Si elle reprend le travail demain, elle doit être rentrée de chez ses parents… Et puis elle sera heureuse de venir. Et ça permettra à Ziva de la rencontrer avant demain matin ici même. Je suis certaine que ça facilitera les choses.

Abby se retourna vers la jeune femme, cherchant son approbation.

- Sans problème Abby, répondit l'israélienne.

- Chouette alors, parce que tu vas être la reine de la soirée.

Ziva rit doucement.

- Bon, alors je vais appeler Hélène, dit Abby en s'éloignant. À ce soir tout le monde, et à l'heure!

Chacun répondit positivement alors qu'Abby disparaissait au détour d'un couloir. L'open-space se fit bien calme après le départ de la jeune gothique, et les quatre collègues restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire une fois qu'elle les eut quitté.

- Elle est toujours aussi débordante d'énergie, commenta Ziva.

- Electric-Abby, répondit simplement Tony en retournant derrière son bureau pour se remettre au travail.

Tim fit de même. Ziva se tourna alors enfin vers le sien. Elle fut alors forcée de constater que celui-ci était bien différent de lorsqu'elle était montée voir le Directeur. L'ordinateur était allumée, un paquet de feuilles, de post-it et de crayons y étaient. Une photo de l'équipe était réapparue sur le muret à sa droite, comme avant son départ. Quelques trombones se trouvaient à droite et à gauche. Un taille crayon en forme de chat, rose, était posé au milieu de ce foutoir. Sur ses quatre pattes, la bouche ouverte, il semblait prêt à accueillir un crayon.

Ziva le prit dans ses mains, et posa un regard à la fois interrogateur et amusé sur Tony en lui montrant l'objet.

- C'était ça ou un dauphin vert. Je me suis dit que le chat s'entendrait mieux avec mon agrafeuse.

Ziva soupira.

- Tu es pire que ce que je pensais, dit-elle dans un sourire avant de finalement s'asseoir à son bureau.

Elle reposa son nouveau taille-crayons avant de discrètement relever les yeux en direction de Tony. Elle constata avec plaisir qu'il la regardait toujours. Il était plein de petites attentions.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant ainsi assis derrière son bureau dans son costume italien qu'il n'avait pas dû acheter dans un supermarché. Il dut le remarquer car son sourire s'agrandit, il redressa ses épaules et le leva légèrement le menton. Ziva se retint de rire, et lui aussi. Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils pensent à travailler, se dirent-ils tous les deux, car à ce rythme là ils n'allaient pas être très productifs. Tony baissa les yeux et replongea dans ses dossiers, il fallait qu'il se concentre et cesse de penser à Ziva. Il aurait tout le temps de la voir plus tard. Et puis après tout, elle était juste devant lui…

Ziva, le voyant ainsi travailler ne put s'empêcher de se le remémorer, le matin même, endormi dans son lit, les cheveux en broussaille. Quelle que soit sa tenue, ou ce qu'il faisait, il la faisait craquer. Elle avait eu raison d'accepter sa demande la veille au soir. Elle en était certaine à présent.

- Je descends voir Ducky, dit Gibbs, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Je viens avec toi Gibbs, intervint Ziva avant de se lever pour le suivre. Après tout, si il vient dîner ce soir, il serait peut-être temps qu'il sache que j'ai ressuscité.

Gibbs acquiesça et prit le chemin de l'ascenseur sans l'attendre. Il savait qu'elle le rattraperait. Il entra seul dans la cabine, appuya sur le bouton correspondant à l'étage de la morgue, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle pénétra à son tour dans la cabine métallique. Il s'écarta légèrement pour la laisser entrer. Elle se plaça à ses cotés, et l'appareil débuta sa descente.

Le silence ne fut que de courte durée. A peine la machine s'était mise en route que déjà il la stoppait, et se positionnait face à elle, la fixant de son regard transperçant. Gibbs et les ascenseurs pensa Ziva…

- Je suis content de te voir là Ziva, commença le patron.

- Merci Gibbs. Moi aussi.

- Vance. C'est réglé?

- On peut dire ça, répondit l'israélienne, aucun d'eux n'ayant encore baissé les yeux.

-Bien, dans ce cas-tu fais de nouveau partie de mon équipe.

Ziva hocha la tête.

- Et mon équipe, mes règles David.

- Sans problème Gibbs.

L'ancien Marin prit le temps de la détailler avant de reprendre.

- Règle numéro douze Ziva, dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue, déclara lentement Ziva après un court instant de silence. Où voulait-il en venir? Se questionnait-elle. Il ne s'était pourtant pas montré opposé à une quelconque relation jusque là.

Gibbs s'approcha et claque l'arrière de son crâne.

- Je sais Gibbs, mais je… Débuta Ziva pour se justifier.

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Alors tais-toi et écoutes. Grâce ou à cause d'Elina, à toi de voir, la règle numéro douze a été amendée.

Ziva le regarda surprise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. Modifier une de ses règles n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de son patron.

- Et qu'elle est la nouvelle version?

Gibbs réenclencha l'ascenseur, et resta face aux portes grises, ne regardant plus Ziva.

- Au travail nous ne sommes que des collègues.

Les lèvres de Ziva s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

- Je tacherai de m'en souvenir.

- Ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Gibbs reprit son chemin en direction de la morgue, suivit de près par Ziva, qui calait ses pas sur son allure pressée. Une très légère appréhension lui serra le ventre alors que les portes automatiques de la pièce la plus froide du bâtiment s'ouvraient sur leur passage. Elle ne craignait pas la réaction de Ducky, et encore moins de Palmer. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la manière dont ils allaient réagir. Elle espérait que cela allait bien se passer.

- Ah Jethro, commença Ducky en entendant les portes s'ouvrirent. Il ne cessa toutefois pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Penché sur les entrailles d'un cadavre, il semblait partir à la recherche de quelque chose dont seul lui avait la connaissance. Monsieur Palmer lui faisait face, de l'autre coté de la table d'autopsie, et lui tendait tour à tour divers instruments.

- Abbigaïl vient de me prévenir de ta visite. Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne peux pas lâcher la rate de ce pauvre homme, sous peine de devoir tout recommencer.

- Pas de problème Duck, répondit Gibbs en s'approchant du cadavre. Ziva le suivait légèrement en retrait.

- J'ai cru comprendre que nous étions tous conviés chez toi ce soir à l'occasion d'un dîner.

- En effet.

- Abbigaïl avait l'air enchantée à cette idée, mais elle a refusé de me dire ce qui motivait ce rassemblement. Monsieur Palmer, pouvez vous me passer le bistouri s'il vous plait?

Ducky tendit sa main droite en direction de son assistant. Celui-ci, le bistouri à la main, ne semblait pour autant pas prêt à le lui donner.

L'œil hagard, il restait stoïque, debout, à observer Ziva. Elle ne se sentait pas tellement gêné. Palmer avait toujours été quelque peu spécial. Depuis son entrée dans la morgue, depuis qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, il était ainsi immobile, incapable de réagir, persuadé de voir un fantôme.

- Monsieur Palmer, intervint Ducky, d'une voix plus ferme. Si je vous dérange, il faut le dire.

Gibbs, qui jusque là était resté à observer le cadavre, se redressa et regarda l'assistant. Il remarqua alors que celui-ci était totalement absorbé par autre chose. Gibbs se retourna et avisa Ziva, à quelques pas à peine derrière lui, qui le regarda, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il comprit aussitôt que Monsieur Palmer restait subjugué par la présence de la jeune femme.

- Pardonne le Ducky, mais je crois qu'il a vu un fantôme, dit Gibbs en reposant son attention sur Palmer.

L'apprenti légiste le regarda, surpris. Gibbs savait. C'est donc qu'il ne rêvait pas? Mais alors, Ziva était bien là?

- Un fantôme? Interrogea Duck en se redressant, sans toutefois lâcher la rate qui occupait sa main gauche.

Il regarda Monsieur Palmer, qui se décida enfin à réagir.

- Euh… Je… Je… Désolé Docteur Mallard, mais… je… C'est que… L'officier David… Parvint enfin à dire Palmer.

Ducky fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien quoi Monsieur Palmer? Insista Ducky, légèrement énervé par le comportement de son second.

- Elle est là, dit Palmer, en la désignant de son bistouri.

Ducky soupira et se retourna vers la direction indiquée. Il regarda une courte seconde Gibbs, avant de distinguer la jeune femme, souriante, qui se tenait derrière son vieil ami. Il fut alors forcé d'admettre que oui, la jeune femme était bien là.

- Ziva…

- Bonjour Ducky, répondit Ziva en s'approchant. Monsieur Palmer, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un bref regard.

- Je croyais connaître mon sujet, mais la vous me surprenez. Je vois que les morts ont encore des choses à m'apprendre, déclara Ducky.

- On n'est jamais au bout de ses surprises, répondit Ziva.

- Je crois que Monsieur Palmer devrait prendre note, au lieu de continuer de vous observer ainsi, le réprimanda Ducky. Je suis ravie de vous revoir Ziva.

- Moi aussi Ducky.

- Il faudra que vous preniez le temps de m'expliquer tout cela en détails.

- Je crois que ce soir sera l'occasion parfaite.

- Je comprends bien mieux maintenant le coup de fil d'Abbigaïl, dit Ducky en regardant tour à tour Gibbs et Ziva.

- Bon alors Duck, cette autopsie, où en es-tu? Intervint Gibbs, les forçant à se concentrer sur leur travail.

Ziva adressa un dernier regard à Palmer, qui ne semblait pas se lasser de la regarder. Elle était heureuse de tous les retrouver.


	55. Chapter 54 En retard

Alors, déjà, je suis ravie que vous soyez toujours là! Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir.

Ensuite vous voulez tous la suite, mais vous êtes beaucoup à ne pas vouloir que cette fic se termine... Je suis désolée, les deux ne vont pas être possibles... Ce que je peux répondre à ça c'est que je pense que ma fic fera 63 chapitres. Je suis en train d'écrire le 62e.

Enfin, voici le début du dîner de famille, qui j'espère vous plaira car il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Enfin bon, ce n'est vraiment que le début du dîner. Car il y a avant un peu de Tiva.

La suite arrivera... Quand elle arrivera, impossible de vous en dire plus. Mais avant 2012 en tout cas.

Bonne lecture, et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 54 : En retard.

Ziva, dans sa chambre, tout juste rentrée du NCIS, enfilait la petite robe noire qu'elle s'était achetée à Paris, dans une boutique de son quartier. À fines bretelles, elle s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux, et était faite d'un un tissu souple qui la moulait. Elle quitta sa chambre pour gagner son salon. Elle avisa la pile de cartons, contre le mur, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas déballé, et qu'apparemment elle ne déballerait pas de si tôt. Elle savait qu'elle possédait une paire de chaussures qui allait parfaitement avec cette robe. Cependant, il fallait encore qu'elle la trouve.

Elle se dirigea vers la pile de cartons et ouvrit le premier. Il ne semblait ne contenir que de la paperasse, ainsi que quelques livres. Elle souleva tant bien que mal le carton et le posa un peu plus loin sur le sol pour avoir accès au suivant. Elle l'ouvrit à son tour, et y découvrit divers objets, dont plusieurs paires de chaussures. Elle aurait dû se montrer plus méthodique lorsqu'elle avait emballé ses affaires, se dit-elle. Mais bon, de toute façon c'était trop tard. Ziva partit à la recherche de ses chaussures, alors que Tony sortait de la salle de bain.

Il la regarda dans sa petite robe noir, et s'approcha.

- Tu cherches quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

- Mes chaussures. J'en avais des noires qui allaient très bien avec cette robe. Je crois qu'elles sont dans ce carton, mais je ne les trouve pas, répondit Ziva.

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

Ziva se retourna vers lui, prête à accepter. Mais ce qu'elle vit la convainquit rapidement de changer d'avis.

- Tony! Tu n'es toujours qu'en caleçon, râla la jeune femme en le détaillant. On va être en retard!

- Mais non, je n'en ai que pour deux secondes à m'habiller.

- Bien sûr… On est déjà pile à l'heure. Va t'habiller, je vais me débrouiller. Abby ne va pas être contente si on arrive en retard, ajouta Ziva.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra, dit Tony, une lueur de malice dans les yeux, en saisissant Ziva par la taille.

- Tony… Reprit Ziva en se laissant faire.

- Quoi? Tu n'es pas contente?

- On n'a pas le temps, dit-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Vraiment? Demanda l'italien avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

- Vraiment, dit-elle en s'écartant comme elle put. On devrait même déjà y être.

- Ok Zee-vah, concéda Tony, en prenant la direction de la salle de bain, où il avait laissé son jean et sa chemise de marque. Mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre, poursuivit-il alors qu'il disparaissait dans la petite pièce.

Ziva sourit en se replongeant dans ses cartons, d'où elle sortit enfin les chaussures qu'elle cherchait. Elle les enfila rapidement, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Tony avait pris tellement de temps sous la douche qu'elle ne s'était même pas encore maquillée. Elle en poussa la porte et découvrit Tony qui boutonnait sa chemise.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi maintenant, dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

- Mais je ne veux toujours pas de toi Tony, répondit Ziva en s'approchant du lavabo, son pot de fond de teint à la main.

- Je veux simplement me maquiller, ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant gentiment la joue.

- Je me vengerai, lâcha Tony.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Ziva.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre en la replaçant autour de son poignet. 20 h pile. Ziva avait raison, admit l'italien.

- Ah oui, on est en retard, reprit-il. Je pensais que tu disais ça uniquement pour me repousser, mais non, la taquina-t-il.

Ziva soupira.

- Comme si j'avais pu te repousser volontairement. J'ai déjà eu du mal à te dire non.

Tony lui adressa son plus beau sourire à travers le miroir.

- Les filles ne résistent jamais à un bel italien. Surtout lorsqu'il ne porte qu'un caleçon.

- Hum… Dans tes rêves, peut-être, répondit Ziva en refermant son tube de mascara. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du meuble à sa droite et y reposa le fond de teint et le mascara. Tony tendit alors la main et se saisit de l'unique tube de rouge à lèvres qui se trouvait dans le tiroir, se doutant que c'était ce quelle allait prendre maintenant.

- Tony… Reprit la jeune femme.

- Viens le chercher, dit-il d'un ton empli de malice. Il leva le bras pour placer le tube en hauteur, hors de portée de la jeune brune, qui restait plus petite que lui.

Ziva s'approcha doucement le plus près possible.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle posa sa main sur son torse.

- Tu pourrais commencer par m'embrasser…

- Tu n'en as jamais assez lui répondit Ziva avant de finalement lui obéir.

- C'est parce que je t'aime, prit le temps d'ajouter Tony avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, puis Tony lui rendit enfin son tube de rouge à lèvres. Ziva s'en saisit en souriant, puis finit de se maquiller. Tony quitta la salle de bain pour enfiler sa veste et partir à la recherche de ses clés de voiture. Ziva le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours en train d'inspecter le salon. Elle semblait prête cette fois. Elle n'avait plus qu'à prendre son sac à main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je cherches mes clés de voiture. Je ne sais plus où je les ai mises. Pourtant je les avais ce soir en rentrant du NCIS, répondit Tony en s'agitant, soulevant les coussins du canapé.

Ziva soupira. Tony, qui l'entendit, reprit la parole.

- Je t'interdis de soupirer. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. C'est uniquement à cause de toi si on est en retard chez Gibbs.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi? S'indigna Ziva en éteignant les lumières.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi belle, et si tu étais plus organisée, autrement dit, si tes cartons étaient déballés et tes affaires rangées, on ne perdrait pas constamment toutes nos affaires.

- Bon allez, oublie tes clés, tu les retrouveras plus tard. On prend ma voiture, répondit Ziva en se saisissant de son sac à main et en en sortant les clés de sa voiture.

Tony se tourna vers elle, hésita un instant, puis accepta de la suivre.

- Je te préviens, ma mustang vaut une fortune, alors si demain soir je n'ai pas retrouvé mes clés, je mets ton appartement à sac, dit-il alors que Ziva fermait la porte derrière eux.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Laisse moi te rappeler que si j'ai cessé de déballer mes cartons c'est parce que tu me l'as proposé, rétorqua Ziva alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers, au bout du couloir à droite.

- Dans ce cas dès demain matin j'achète le journal et je commence à lire les petites annonces à la recherche d'une maison qui contiendra suffisamment de rangements pour nous deux. Au moins comme ça j'aurai une chance de ne plus tout perdre, répondit Tony en prenant la main de Ziva dans la sienne.

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure des solutions, répondit-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre les escaliers.

Ils se garèrent devant chez Gibbs dix minutes plus tard, alors que la montre de Tony affichait 20 h 20. Ils furent forcés de constater qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés, toutes les autres voitures étant déjà là.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. On est en retard, déclara Ziva alors qu'ils sortaient du véhicule.

- Et encore une fois, ça n'est pas de ma faute, répondit Tony en traversant la route.

- Attend moi au moins! Le héla Ziva, voyant que Tony poussait déjà le petit portail blanc.

- Tu vois, c'est encore moi qui t'attend! Dit-il en levant les mains en l'air, alors que Ziva traversait à son tour la chaussée. La nuit était déjà tombée, et il faisait sombre dans cette rue de banlieue.

- Cesse de te chercher des excuses, dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle passait devant lui. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, et alla directement ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la maison de Gibbs.

- C'est moi qui t'attends cette fois mon petit derrière poilu.

Tony soupira avant de la rejoindre.

- Je me répète, je me vengerai, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, alors qu'ils venaient tout deux d'entrer, et que Ziva refermait la porte.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit-elle en déposant, tout comme Tony, sa veste sur le portemanteaux qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

- Ah bah enfin! Abby commençait à s'inquiéter, dit Tim en s'avançant vers eux, alors que Tony et Ziva se retournaient tout deux pour faire face à leur ami.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde, se lançant un regard noir, puis sourirent à Tim.

- Si Tony avait trouvé les clés de sa voiture, on serait arrivé plus tôt, dit Ziva, alors qu'il lui lançait un autre regard noir.

- Vous n'avez pris qu'une voiture? Questionna Tim en accompagnant ses amis vers la salle à manger, où Gibbs et Ducky étaient en pleine discussion.

- Et bien… C'était plus simple, répondit Tony, avant de saluer son boss.

- Je vois. On ne va pas tarder à dîner, ajouta Tim en servant une coupe de champagne à ses amis.

- Du champagne! Carrément! Quand il s'agit de Ziva on ne fait pas les choses à moitié à ce que je vois, déclara Tony en se saisissant de la coupe que lui tendait Tim.

- Tu as fini maintenant, lâcha Ziva dans un soupir. Tu es pire qu'un gamin.

Ducky, Gibbs et Tim le regardèrent.

- J'ai décidé de la chamailler un peu ce soir, se justifia-t-il.

- Et en quel honneur Anthony? L'interrogea Ducky, qui commençait à se faire à l'idée de la présence de l'israélienne.

- Et bien… C'est compliqué, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. On était déjà un peu en retard, commença à raconter Tony. Mais je voulais…

- Je crois que vous préférez ne pas savoir, le coupa Ziva, l'empêchant de continuer plus longtemps. Sincèrement, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être raconté, ajouta Ziva en lui lançant un énième regard noir, lui intimant fortement l'ordre de se taire. Elle se demandait toutefois jusqu'où il serait allé dans ses révélations si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté.

- Le jour où vous ne vous chamaillerez plus, il faudra vraiment que je m'inquiète, dit Gibbs, alors que le silence avait pris place. Ziva posa son sac à main sur sa chaise. Gibbs était heureux de les retrouver comme ils s'étaient quittés, même si leurs chamailleries pouvaient devenir agaçantes.

- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, dit-elle. Tout le monde est déjà là? On est vraiment les derniers?

- Et oui, même Palmer vous a doublé sur ce coup, répondit Tim. Tout le monde est dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Abby nous a concocté de bon? Demanda Tony.

- Des lasagnes je crois, dit Ducky.

- Je vais voir comment ils s'en sortent, répondit Ziva en prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Tony. Je veux être là quand tu rencontreras Marta, la copine de Palmer. Au fait, J'ai cru voir la voiture d'Hélène dehors. Elle a pu venir finalement? Questionna Tony en se retournant en direction du trio masculin dans la salle à manger, où chacun savourait sa coupe de champagne.

- Oui. Elle est rentrée à Washington hier matin. Apparemment elle a écourté ses vacances à San Francisco. Elle ne supportait plus ses parents.

Tony sourit. Il savait qu'Hélène adorait sa famille, mais que rester une semaine complète chez eux pouvait être difficile. Il venait un moment où passer chaque instant en leur compagnie devenait insupportable, lui avait-elle dit un jour.

- Viens alors, je vais aussi te présenter Hélène, dit Tony à l'attention de Ziva, en posant une main dans le creux de ses reins pour doucement la pousser vers la cuisine.

- Le champagne est délicieux. Aussi bon que celui que j'ai bu en France, eut-elle toutefois le temps de dire.

- Merci ma chère, répondit Ducky. C'est moi qui l'ait amené.

Ziva lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Au fait Tim, j'ai eu Sarah au téléphone, elle te donne le bonjour, dit-elle dans un petit sourire de malice.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit qu'elle avait réussi à mettre Tim on ne peut plus mal à l'aise, et que ses joues s'empourpraient doucement.

- Ah… Euh… Merci Ziva. Tu pourras la remercier à l'occasion.

La jeun femme lui sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle prit encore quelques secondes pour observer son malaise, ainsi que les regards inquisiteurs de Ducky et Gibbs. L'un d'eux au moins allait certainement le questionner songea-t-elle.

- Rassure-toi, j'ai pris le temps de lui dire que tu étais papa maintenant, ajouta Ziva avant de, poussée par Tony, prendre le chemin de la cuisine, d'où provenait déjà de bonnes odeurs.

- Je te préviens, Hélène, c'est la blonde, et Marta, c'est la rousse, lui souffla Tony au creux de l'oreille, pendant qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir et que Ziva jetait un dernier coup d'œil à Tim qui ne savait quelle attitude adopter.

- Merci, répondit-elle en frissonnant légèrement, sentant toujours le contact chaud de la paume de sa main sur son corps, et son souffle dans son cou.

Tony, derrière elle, sourit discrètement en constatant qu'il avait réussi son effet. Il venait de trouver comment il allait se venger. Elle avait voulu jouer à la plus maligne? Elle allait voir qui était le plus fort à ce jeu, se promit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine. Et cette soirée allait être parfaite pour lui montrer qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.


	56. Chapter 55 Quelqu'un de bien

Merci à chacun d'entre vous pour sa review. C'est fou comme ça remonte le moral!

J'essayerai de poster le chapitre suivant pendant les vacances de Noël. Ah, et j'ai écrit un nouvel OS tiva dans le train la semaine dernière, mais il est sur papier, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de le taper à l'ordi...Dès que j'ai le temps, et je vous le poste aussitôt.

Et je voulais aussi savoir si une suite de_ Hijo de la luna_ intéressait quelqu'un, car Gwenetsi me l'a demandé, et j'ai commencé. Voili voilou...

Je en sais plus vraiment de quoi parle le chapitre que je vous poste... Pas le temps de le relire. En espérant que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 55 : Quelqu'un de bien.

Ziva pénétra dans la cuisine d'un pas pour le moins hésitant. La petite pièce dont la décoration semblait d'une autre époque était bien pleine en cette soirée de fête, constata Ziva, en se plaçant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Palmer, nonchalant, se trouvait adossé au plan de travail sur la gauche, une coupe de champagne à la main. Il était en grande discussion avec Hélène, qui de l'autre côté de la table, prêt du mur de droite, lui faisait face. La jeune femme hachait quelques légumes tout en lui répondant. Abby quant à elle était entre les deux. Dos à Ziva, elle était penchée sur une casserole toujours sur le feu. Marta était à ses cotés, si bien que Ziva ne distinguait pas leurs visages. Abby semblait lui montrer sa manière de cuisiner, et la jeune rousse buvait chacune de ses paroles. Tony se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, un pas à peine derrière elle.

- Nous avons dîner chez Palmer et Marta le mois dernier, et nous avons fini par commander chinois, lui glissa Tony à l'oreille en suivant son regard. Abby a décidé de remédier au problème, elle a promis à Marta de lui apprendre à cuisiner.

Pour toute réponse, Ziva hocha la tête. Elle fit un pas supplémentaire, et sentit aussitôt le regard de Palmer ainsi que celui d'Hélène la dévisager.

- Ziva! Vous êtes arrivée! Commença Palmer. Je suis toujours aussi étonnée de vous voir. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire.

Abby et Marta se retournèrent alors. Ziva adressa un léger sourire à Palmer.

- Je peux concevoir que vous mettiez du temps à intégrer un tel retournement de situation Palmer. Je ne suis pas étonnée que vous ayez un peu de mal à vous y faire.

- Me voilà rassuré, répondit Palmer, se demandant toutefois, un peu tardivement, si il s'agissait là d'un compliment ou non.

-Bonsoir Ziva. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, même si je ne vous connais pas du tout. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus, dit Marta en s'approchant pour faire la bise aux deux nouveaux arrivant.

- Moi aussi Marta.

Abby, qui patientait derrière, attendit que Marta s'écarte pour venir enlacer Ziva dans le but d'à son tour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Et bien il était temps Ziva, dit-elle en s'écartant très légèrement. Encore un peu et on ne vous attendait pas pour souper. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas toi que nous mangeons ce soir, dit Abby plus doucement. J'espère que le repas va te plaire. J'ai décidé d'éviter la cuisine française. Mais j'ai quand même dû trouver quelque chose que tout le monde apprécie. Enfin, tu verras bien. Et puis le plus important ce n'est pas ce que l'on va manger, mais que tu sois parmi nous.

- Merci Abby, répondit Ziva.

- Marta, baisse le feu, sinon tout va déborder! S'écria alors la gothique, faisant tous les regards se tourner vers l'intéressée, qui commençait à rougir.

- Je n'ai rien touché, tenta-t-elle pour se défendre alors que Palmer venait tenter de l'aider, examinant un à un les différents boutons.

- Certainement, mais baisse le feu! Tout de suite! Repris Abby en s'approchant.

- C'est que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'appareil. Chez moi ce sont des plaques à induction.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Abby pour la rassurer, en baissant enfin le feu, évitant à temps une catastrophe.

- Je te l'avais dis, déclara Tony à Ziva, qui ne put qu'acquiescer. Les trois compères à présent concentrés sur la préparation du repas, Ziva s'autorisa enfin à regarder Hélène qui elle le sentait, n'avait cessé de la détailler depuis son entrée dans la cuisine, la jaugeant silencieusement, évaluant la personne à qui elle avait enfin à faire en chair et en os.

- Bonsoir, dit Ziva en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main. Ziva David, dit-elle en le faisant.

- Hélène Craps, répondit la blonde.

- Je suis contente de te voir enfin, poursuivit Ziva.

- Moi aussi. Ma curiosité commençait à être poussée dans ses retranchements. Ça va Tony? Continua Hélène.

- Bien et toi? Dit-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Reposée après ces quelques jours de vacances, répondit Hélène en constatant qu'en effet, Tony semblait particulièrement heureux. Elle l'avait rarement vu ainsi, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait n'attribuer ce sourire qui étirait ses lèvres qu'à la présence de Ziva parmi eux. Son sourire était banal, le même que d'habitude, mais elle sentait bien que quelque chose était différent. Tony lui paraissait plus entier, davantage lui-même.

Hélène reporta son attention sur Ziva, qui à son tour était restée là à l'observer. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elles se sourirent poliment.

- Merci de n'avoir rien dit pendant tout ce temps, reprit Ziva d'une voix relativement basse.

- De rien. En réalité je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. Pour protéger Tony sans doute.

Elle recroisa le regard de Ziva qu'elle avait fui précédemment, et sentit que celle-ci l'invitait à continuer.

- Je me suis dit que Tim avait eu beaucoup plus de temps que moi pour réfléchir à tout cela, et que s'il n'avait rien dit, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir au moins une bonne raison. Et puis peu à peu j'ai découvert qui était Tony réellement, et j'ai préféré suivre la décision de Timothy. Je ne sais pas comment les choses se seraient passées autrement, mais dans tous les cas aujourd'hui nous sommes tous là.

- C'est vrai. Merci Hélène. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Ziva s'écarta de la jeune blonde, poussée par Palmer qui se forçait un passage entre elles deux.

- Ça y est, je l'ai! S'écria-t-il en se saisissant d'un torchon qui était resté posé sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Ziva chercha Tony des yeux, et remarqua alors qu'il avait disparu. Il était déjà parti rejoindre les trois autres hommes dans la salle à manger.

- Et si on sortait d'ici? Demanda Hélène à Ziva. Cette pièce est ben trop exigu pour nous tous, et je sens qu'ils se débrouilleront aussi bien sans nous.

Ziva acquiesça et suivit Hélène dans le couloir, après qu'elle ait confié ses légumes à Abby. Elles arrivèrent au niveau de la salle à manger. Hélène s'arrêta dans l'entrée et regarda l'intérieur de la pièce. Les quatre hommes à présent bavardaient en riant. Elle hésitait à entrer. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec Ziva. Elle avait envie d'en savoir davantage sur elle. Elle voulait se faire une idée propre et plus précise de la personne qu'elle était, et elle comprit à cet instant que ce n'était pas dans cette pièce qu'elle y arriverait.

Gibbs se retourna et son regard se posa dans le sien. En une seconde il sembla comprendre l'ensemble des doutes qui s'emparaient d'elle depuis peu, bien qu'elle fasse tout pour les cacher en faisant bonne figure depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Seule en Californie, éloignée de tous, Hélène avait peu à peu pris conscience de tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle, de tout ce qu'elle avait acquis avec ce nouveau travail. Elle avait fini par se demander si elle était réellement prête à laisser tout cela, et à repartir de rien. Même si elle ne quittait pas le NCIS, et qu'elle y connaissait à peu près tous les agents, elle savait que jamais elle ne retrouverait une équipe comme celle qu'elle était sur le point de quitter. Elle y avait trouvé une famille, et ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Gibbs lui sourit et lui fit un léger signe de tête. Ziva, restée aux cotés d'Hélène, remarqua cet échange silencieux, et comprit qu'Hélène n'avait pas l'intention de pénétrer dans cette pièce. Hélène, quant à elle, comprit qu'avec ce signe de tête Gibbs lui faisait comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive elle ferait toujours partie de cette famille. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle en avait la preuve aujourd'hui. Après tout, il n'avait pas hésité à l'inviter elle aussi pour ce repas improvisé.

Hélène jeta un œil à Ziva qui regardait à présent Tony rire des chamailleries qu'il faisait subir à Tim, puis prit la parole, remarquant qu'en plus de Gibbs, Ducky, et même Tim maintenant la regardaient.

- Je sors fumer une cigarette, j'en ai pour une minute.

- Tu refumes? L'interrogea alors aussitôt Tony.

- Comment ça, refumer? Demanda alors Ducky. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait déjà été dans tes habitudes d'user de ce vice Hélène.

- J'avais arrêté peu de temps avant d'arriver à Washington Duck, mais ce séjour chez mes parents n'a pas eu que du bon. Enfin, tout dépend du point de vue…

- Dans ce cas il est encore temps d'arrêter, ce n'était qu'une passade, un léger égarement, reprit Ducky.

- Je crains que les mauvaises habitudes ne se reprennent bien trop vite Duck. A tout de suite, conclut Hélène avant de se retourner et de jeter un œil à Ziva, pour lui faire comprendre de la suivre, et de prendre le chemin de la porte d'entrée.

Ziva, toujours sans rien dire, suivit la jeune blonde. Hélène sortit, et Ziva prit le temps de bien refermer la porte d'entrée derrière elles pour éviter que le froid ne rentre dans la maison. Elle prit une seconde avant de se retourner, se demandant un peu à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée. Lorsque enfin elle se retourna, elle s'aperçut qu'Hélène s'était assise sur le marches du perron et fumait silencieusement. Ziva s'avança, et s'assit à ses côtés en lissant sa robe pour éviter de la froisser. Elle ne dit rien, respectant le silence de la jeune femme qui inspectait les alentours en faisant tourner un briquet entre ses doigts.

- Contente d'être de retour à D.C.? Se décida enfin à dire Hélène.

Ziva la regarda une seconde avant de répondre.

- Oui. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour chez moi, et ça n'est jamais désagréable, dit-elle alors qu'elle avait reporté son regard sur les profondeurs de la nuit.

- Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir quitter Paris alors?

- Non. Même si on y est très bien, que la ville est magnifique, on est toujours mieux auprès de sa famille.

- Tu as raison.

- Mais toi aussi tu fais partie de cette famille. J'ai repris ta place au NCIS, mais ça s'arrête là. Et encore, c'est parce que tu me l'as rendu. Ils ne te lâcheront pas comme ça tu sais, expliqua Ziva dans le but de rassurer la jeune femme sur ce point. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente menacée par sa présence.

Hélène la regarda, puis inspira une nouvelle bouffée.

- J'espère que tu te plais vraiment au NCIS, et que tu n'as plus l'intention de repartir, parce que je ne laisse pas ma place à quelqu'un qui ne la veut pas vraiment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens à cette place autant que toi, dit Ziva en portant par habitude sa main à son étoile qui pendait autour de son cou.

- Bien.

Le silence s'installa. Aucune des deux femmes ne reprit la parole pendant quasiment une minute, profitant simplement de l'air frais de cette soirée.

-Je ne connais pas Tony depuis très longtemps. Pendant un long moment je me suis contentée de voir ce qu'il voulait bien me montrer. Et je dois dire que quand il m'a laissé entrevoir ce qui comptait réellement dans sa vie, j'ai été surpris de toute l'importance qu'il t'attachait.

Ziva tourna son regard vers elle.

- Tu as toujours été un sujet tabou au sein de l'équipe. Personne n'avait le droit de prononcer ton nom ou de faire la moindre allusion à ton sujet. La douleur de ton absence était trop grande pour ça. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de remarquer bien des regards qu'ils échangeaient entre eux, et au travers desquels bien des choses se disaient.

- J'espérais qu'ils finiraient par m'oublier, répondit Ziva, voyant qu'Hélène ne semblait pas décidée à continuer.

- Je crois qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu. Et surtout pas Tony.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ce soir, reprit Hélène après une courte pause.

Elle frotta son mégot contre la pierre des marches pour l'éteindre, puis balaya rapidement Ziva des yeux.

- Il est différent. Il est heureux. Tu es la seule à avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, c'est un fait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter ainsi, si librement. Comme si son seul but au travers de toutes ces plaisanteries était de te faire rire toi.

Ziva se sentit rougir, et baissa la tête pour examiner le sol.

- Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes vraiment, mais il est amoureux Ziva. Et j'espère que toi aussi, parce que je sais que personne ici ne tolèrerait que tu le refasses souffrir.

- Ça n'est pas dans mes intentions, répondit doucement Ziva.

- Tu as l'air de quelqu'un de bien Ziva. Qui a déjà vu pas mal de choses dans sa vie. Je suis contente que Tony aime une personne comme toi. C'est un très bon ami, et je n'aurai pas apprécié qu'il s'entiche d'une fille facile.

- Moi non plus, répondit Ziva en relevant les yeux en direction d'Hélène.

Hélène profita de cet instant pour détailler une fois de plus les traits de Ziva.

- Je crois qu'on pourra être amies, se décida-t-elle enfin à dire.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit précipitamment, laissant apparaître Abby sur le seuil.

- Vous êtes toujours là? Je vous cherche partout! Le repas est prêt, il ne manque plus que vous. Tout le monde vous attend.

Ziva et Hélène échangèrent un regard, puis se décidèrent à se lever.

- On arrive, dit Ziva.

- Bien, à tout de suite, répondit Abby avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Ziva avança jusque dans le couloir, attendit Hélène, puis referma la porte.

- C'est bon Madame, j'ai passé l'examen avec succès? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton rieur.

Hélène sourit.

- Je crois que oui. Tu as mon autorisation pour revenir et t'occuper de mon petit Tony.

Elle se sourirent, puis entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Ziva vint s'asseoir entre Tony et Marta, qui était à la gauche de Plamer. Face à aux se trouvaient Hélène, Tim, Abby, et enfin Gibbs, alors que Ducky s'était assis en bout de table.

Chacun commença à remplir son assiette avec des crudités qui avaient été déposées sur la table, alors que Ziva et Hélène s'intégraient à la conversation pour ce premier dîner où enfin toute la famille était réunie.


	57. Chapter 56 Vengeance

__Me revoilà! Avec un long chapitre. Suite et fin du dîner chez Gibbs. Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Pour la peine je vous poste la fin de cette fic. Il ne vous manquera plus que l'épilogue, que je n'ai pas terminé. Profitez bien de ces derniers chapitres, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

_Chapitre 56 : Vengeance._

Le repas était déjà bien avancé. Chaque assiette contenait à présent une part de lasagne entamée, et une autre bouteille avait été ouverte. Abby avait été complimentée pour sa cuisine et Ziva avait passé une bonne heure à évoquer la façon dont elle avait vécu ces quatre dernières années. Bien qu'elle ait évité les sujets fâcheux. Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher cette soirée avec des sujets un peu trop sérieux. Hélène et Tim vantaient les mérites d'un nouveau jeu vidéo alors que Tony ne cessait de le rabaisser, Abby tentait de convaincre Palmer et Marta de l'accompagner à un concert, et Ducky et Gibbs discutaient au sujet du vin.

Ziva mangeait lentement sa part de lasagne en les observant un à un. Elle était heureuse de se retrouver à cette table où régnait la bonne humeur et où chacun était présent. Elle voulait graver cette image dans sa tête, garder cette image de sa famille au complet. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier cette soirée, elle était bien trop heureuse pour ça. Tout se passait à merveille. Elle était sûre que tout le monde ne serait pas de cette avis, Marta s'était brûlée la main, Tim ne cessait de faire des allers-retours à l'étage pour calmer Elina qui ne semblait pas décidée à dormir, et elle voyait que le genou de Gibbs le faisait souffrir. Mais c'était ainsi qu'elle les aimait. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle voulait les retrouver.

Ziva profitait de cette ambiance heureuse de repas de famille qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis toute jeune lorsque sa mère était encore là et qu'elle se rendait chez ses tantes. Les repas se faisaient alors dans le jardin, éclairés de lampions, et elle courait alors dans tous les sens avec Tali, Ari et ses cousins. La situation était bien différente mais l'ambiance était la même. Elle était heureuse.

Elle posa son regard sur Tony, assis à sa gauche. Il était beau. Elle détailla ses traits alors qu'il continuait de descendre ce jeu vidéo qui selon lui n'avait aucun mérite. Elle savait qu'il mentait, car elle avait aperçut le boîtier de ce jeu sur sa table de salon avant-hier. Elle s'était étonnée qu'il joue encore à ce genre de jeu, et il lui avait répondu que c'était le meilleur de tout les temps. Il faisait donc ça ce soir uniquement dans le but d'embêter ses deux amis. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Il dut sentir le regard insistant qui pesait sur lui, car il tourna ses yeux vers elle, alors que Tim et Hélène poursuivaient la discussion tous les deux. Il sourit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage, et une lueur brilla dans ses yeux.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il alors que Ziva allait lui demander à quoi il pensait.

- Toi aussi, dit-elle avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, sachant que personne ne les regardait à cet instant. A part peut-être Gibbs, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'il ne ferait aucun commentaire.

Ils s'écartèrent aussitôt, et Tony but un gorgée d'alcool. Il vint ensuite poser sa main droite sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Le sourire de Ziva s'agrandit.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses? Demanda-t-il tout doucement, de façon à ce que elle seule ne l'entende.

- A ce soir, à l'ambiance, à nous tous, ici.

- Ça faisait longtemps, remarqua Tony.

- Oui, trop longtemps, répondit Ziva alors que le pouce de Tony commençait à lui procurer une douce caresse. Elle se rapprocha discrètement de lui. Elle avait envie qu'il la serre dans ses bras, mais elle savait que le moment ne s'y prêtait pas.

- Ziva, tu es déjà venue toi, à un de mes concerts, lui demanda alors Abby, la sortant de sa douce rêverie.

- Hum… Oui, une fois, répondit-elle après un léger temps de réflexion.

- Tout c'est bien passé n'est-ce pas? Et tu as passé un bon moment. Le groupe était génial, rappelle toi.

L'israélienne échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Tony, qui elle se souvenait, était lui aussi présent ce soir là.

- Oui… C'était…Le groupe… Pourquoi cette question Abby? Finit par demander Ziva, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

- Palmer et Marta refusent de m'accompagner au prochain concert de mon groupe favori. C'est dans quinze jours.

Ziva jeta un regard rieur au jeune couple qui paraissait quelque peu effrayé à l'idée de se rendre à ce concert.

- C'est bien dommage qu'ils n'y soient jamais allés, à mon avis c'est une expérience des plus enrichissantes à vivre. C'est quelque chose qu'ils doivent faire au moins une fois dans leur vie, au minimum. Je suis certaine que vous n'en resterez pas indifférent, poursuivit Ziva à l'attention des deux jeunes gens, alors qu'elle sentit à cet instant la main de Tony descendre un peu plus bas sur sa cuisse et passer sous le tissu de sa robe. Elle se retint de réagir.

- Vous êtes sûre Ziva? Il me semble que ce genre de concert est pourtant assez violent. Et j'ai peur que le son ne soit un peu trop fort. Quand je vois déjà le volume auquel Abby met sa musique dans son labo…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Marta, à un moment, le son ne peut pas être plus fort, et je pense que même si, au pire, au début tu ne te sens pas très à l'aise, tu finiras rapidement par t'amuser toi aussi. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, ça n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, répondit Ziva.

- Bien, dit la jeune rousse en se sentant rougir.

Face à cela, Ziva se demanda combien de fois cette femme pouvait rougir par jour, car il s'agissait bien là de la dixième fois qu'elle la voyait rougir ce soir. Heureusement, cela lui allait bien au teint. Ziva regarda Abby, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Abby savait bien que Marta aurait bien du mal à se sentir à l'aise à l'un de ses concerts, et que ce que venait de dire Ziva était entièrement faux. Mais si cela pouvait faire venir Palmer et Marta… pensait-elle.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous? Reprit Marta. Je suis sûre que je serai ainsi bien plus à l'aise.

Ziva paniqua une courte seconde, le temps de trouver une réponse négative qui tienne la route. Et qui sois suffisamment convaincante pour que cette idée de Marta ne fasse pas son chemin dans l'esprit d'Abby.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment pas, commença Ziva.

Elle sentit alors la main de Tony remonter doucement le long de sa cuisse, jusqu'à atteindre le haut de ses bas. Sa main s'arrêta là, jouant avec l'élastique.

Ziva lui lança un bref regard, mais il semblait en pleine conversation avec Hélène, et aucunement décidé à tourner la tête vers elle pour la regarder, bien, qu'elle le savait, il sache pertinemment qu'elle le regardait. De l'extérieur, rien n'aurait pu laisser penser que sa main s'aventurait ainsi sur sa cuisse, ce qui rassura quelque peu Ziva, qui se dit qu'au moins leurs amis n'en avaient pas conscience. Ziva se décida finalement à reporter son attention sur Abby, Palmer et son amie afin de poursuivre.

- Vous savez je ne suis rentrée à Washington que depuis une semaine, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire. Je n'ai toujours pas déballé mes cartons, il me reste quelques formalités administratives à régler, et plein de personnes que je connais ne savent toujours pas que je suis rentrée.

Cela sembla convaincre Marta qui baissa les yeux dans son assiette.

- Excuse moi, l'espace d'une seconde j'ai oublié ta situation particulière, dit-elle pourtant.

- Ce n'est pas grave Marta. Mais je suis vraiment désolée, Abby, je ne pourrais pas être présente.

- Je comprends, répondit la gothique.

Elles se sourirent, puis Ziva frissonna sous le contact des caresses de la paume chaude de Tony sur sa cuisse. Elle avala péniblement sa salive, et entreprit de boire un verre d'eau afin de se donner une certaine contenance. Elle vida son verre rapidement puis le reposa, et remarqua alors que Tim se rasseyait face à elle après être allée une fois de plus calmer Elina, qui ne semblait décidément pas prête à dormir ce soir.

- Tu es un vrai papa poule Tim, remarqua-t-elle. Abby ne s'est pas encore levée une seule fois, et toi tu n'arrêtes pas.

Tim sourit face à la remarque de son ami.

- Elle m'a fait jurer de me lever chaque fois que nécessaire ce soir… Répondit Tim dans un léger soupir.

Ziva rit doucement.

- Vraiment?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne tenait pas à rater une miette de ta présence ce soir, et qu'elle ne voulait donc pas avoir à se lever toutes les cinq minutes.

- Et tu as cédé.

- Elle avait des arguments. Elle m'a dit qu'on se revoyait depuis longtemps toi et moi, plus longtemps qu'elle et toi, et que j'avais donc déjà eu plus de temps pour profiter de toi, que ce soir c'était à son tour… Et puis tu connais Abby. J'ai préféré dire oui avant qu'elle ne se lance dans une argumentation de plus d'une heure.

- Je vois, répondit Ziva dans un sourire.

- Mais Tim reste un vrai papa poule, ajouta Hélène à l'attention de Ziva. Il est toujours en train de vérifier que sa fille ne manque de rien.

Cette fois Ziva ne put se retenir de rire.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, dit-elle avant de finir son verre de vin. Ce rôle te va à merveille Timothy.

- J'espère, car ce ne sont pas vos sarcasmes qui me feront changer de comportement à l'égard de ma fille.

Ziva et Hélène se sourirent. Tony s'approcha davantage encore de Ziva, plaçant son visage à seulement quelques millimètres du sien. Le bout de ses doigts frôlant la partie intérieur de sa cuisse, il murmura à son oreille :

- Tu veux un autre verre de vin Ziva?

Le contact de sa peau sur sa peau, et de son souffle chaud dans son cou la firent frissonner une fois de plus, alors qu'une certaine chaleur s'emparait d'elle.

Tony saisit la bouteille de vin de sa main gauche qui restait libre et remplit le verre vide de Ziva, et remit un peu de liquide dans le sien qui n'était pourtant pas encore totalement vide. Ziva le remercia puis en but une petite gorgée. Elle finit ensuite son assiette de lasagnes.

Hélène les regarda faire, silencieuse. Elle était la seule autour de cette table à avoir remarqué le petit jeu qui se déroulait entre ses deux amis. Elle n'avait qu'une idée flou de ce qui pouvait se passer sous la table, mais le reste de leur comportement ne trompait pas, surtout pour quelqu'un comme elle. Elle avait vu ce petit sourire en coin apparaître sur le visage de Tony, accompagné d'un nouvel éclat dans ses yeux. Et elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que cela signifiait qu'il préparait un de ses nouveaux tours. Il en avait rarement usé devant elle, mais elle savait reconnaître cette expression sur son visage.

Et l'attitude soudainement gênée que Ziva, ainsi que cette légère rougeur qui était apparue sur le haut de ses joues, ses gestes par moment précipités, n'avaient fait que corroborer ses pensées. Elle prit alors conscience seulement à cet instant, de ce qu'un tel mélange entre ces deux personnes pouvait donné, et de ce que ça devait être de les supporter ensemble au quotidien.

Ziva but une nouvelle gorgée de vin après avoir reposé ses couverts aux côtés de son assiette. La main de Tony se fit à ce moment encore un peu plus entre prenante, alors que son pied remontait maintenant également le long de sa jambe.

Rien de bien méchant, se dit-elle. Il n'y avait rien de plus classique. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que cela avait eu son effet, et qu'il avait réussi à l'exciter. Elle allait le tuer. Si elle ne lui sautait pas dessus avant ça. Elle frissonna une troisième fois, et cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, la repoussant derrière elle. Elle respirait difficilement et tentait de se calmer, se demandant comment tout cela allait finir, alors que tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers elle. Elle aperçut un franc sourire sur les lèvres de Tony, qui la fixait avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, évitant de recroiser son regard pour un certain temps.

- Je vais débarrasser, se décida-t-elle enfin à dire en remarquant que tous ces regards ne la quittaient pas. Elle commença à empiler les assiettes, regroupant tous les couverts dans celle du dessus.

- Tu veux que je t'aide? Demandèrent quasiment simultanément Abby et Marta.

- Non, c'est bon les filles, ça va aller. Je n'ai qu'à ramener cette pile d'assiette à la cuisine et apporter celles à dessert. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

- D'accord, répondit Marta.

Ziva ajouta la dernière assiette à la pile, et partit en direction de la cuisine, d'un pas légèrement pressé, mais aussi assuré qu'elle le put. Une fois arrivée à destination elle posa les assiettes sur le plan de travail et ouvrit le lave vaisselle. Elle y plaça les couverts, puis entreprit d'y mettre les assiettes. Elle n'en avait mis que deux lorsqu'elle se redressa et s'adossa au plan de travail.

Mais à quoi jouait Tony? Se demanda-t-elle alors. Ça l'amusait de jouer ainsi? Elle allait finir par perdre pied si il continuait ainsi. Elle osait à peine imaginer la honte qu'elle ressentirait si ses amis devenaient témoins de se qu'il se passait à cet instant entre eux. Car bien que chacun sache qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, ils n'avaient encore rien officialisé.

Ziva resta plusieurs secondes à ne rien faire afin de se calmer, puis elle continua d'aligner les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle. Elle se passa ensuite les mains sous l'eau, et commença à ouvrir les placards un à un à la recherche des assiettes à dessert. Soit Gibbs avait complètement réorganisé sa cuisine, ce qui l'étonnerait, soit elle avait complètement oublié où elles se trouvaient. Ziva allait demander de l'aide à un de ses amis, quand elle les entendit tous, sans exception, partir dans un rire franc. Elle réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils riaient tous ensemble ainsi. Son retour les avait tous libéré d'un certain poids, elle en prenait conscience.

Elle entendit alors Elina commencer à pleurer. Ça faisait pourtant un moment qu'elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Ils avaient dû la réveiller, se dit-elle, en prenant le chemin de la chambre d'ami de Gibbs. Tim n'allait pas se lever une fois de plus alors qu'il s'amusait, pensa-t-elle. Elle arriva dans la chambre dont elle laissa la porte ouverte afin de bénéficier de la lumière du couloir. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit pliant qui avait été installé dans la pièce, et se pencha au-dessus d'Elina, qui les yeux grands ouverts, ne cessait de se faire entendre.

Ziva tendit ses mains en sa direction, et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se fit alors la réflexion qu'elle n'avait toujours pas prit cette petite fille dans ses bras. Elle la cala contre son corps et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle lui tapota doucement le dos pour tenter de la calmer, tout en se demandant à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait ainsi pris un bébé dans ses bras. Elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Elle craignit alors un instant de ne pas avoir les gestes appropriés, puis finalement décida de se détendre et de se faire confiance, ce bout de chou n'allait pas la manger.

Elle entreprit de la bercer doucement tout en lui chuchotant de se calmer, qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver. Elle se sentit alors beaucoup plus à l'aise, et commença à faire quelques pas dans la chambre. La petite se calmait peu à peu. Une vieille comptine que sa mère lui chantait à elle et à sa sœur quand elles étaient enfant lui revint alors en mémoire, et elle commença à la fredonner. Des bribes de paroles lui revinrent peu à peu, et finalement sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de la chambre à fait que les notes de cette comptine hébraïque défilaient.

Enfin Elina se tut complètement, attentive à cette voix et à ses yeux noisettes qui la fixaient. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et Ziva l'observa refermer ses yeux en souriant. Elle continua de chanter plusieurs secondes, puis se tut en se rapprochant du petit lit. Elle garda toutefois le corps du bébé contre elle un peu plus de temps que nécessaire.

Tony, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte la regarda faire. Tous assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, ils avaient commencé à trouver longue l'absence de Ziva. L'italien, qui connaissait les véritables raisons de son départ pour la cuisine s'était donc dévoué pour se lever et aller voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait été surpris de trouver la cuisine vide, avec quelques portes de placard ouvertes. Puis il l'avait entendu chanter. Très étonné il s'était laissé guidé par sa voix, et c'est ainsi qu'il était arrivé jusqu'à la chambre improvisée d'Elina, qui apparemment refusait toujours de dormir. Un sourire attendri s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres en voyant ainsi la femme qu'il aimait s'occuper de la fille de ses amis, et il avait choisi de l'observer sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle remarque sa présence.

Il était là depuis une vingtaine de secondes quand il choisit de s'approcher le plus silencieusement possible. Il s'avança vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres derrière elle. Il pouvait apercevoir le visage endormi d'Elina par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il se décida finalement à poser une main sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme, qui sursauta légèrement, puis tourna vivement la tête en sa direction.

- Tony, chuchota-t-elle en frissonnant. Mais pourquoi frissonnait-elle maintenant? Se demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle vérifiait que la petite dormait toujours.

- Tu as fui si soudainement, je commençais à m'inquiéter, répondit-il à voix basse lui aussi.

Ziva sourit alors que Tony s'approchait davantage encore et collait son buste contre son dos, une main sur sa hanche.

- Elle pleurait? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Oui. Vous riiez tous, je n'avais pas envie que Tim se lève une fois de plus.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de jouer ainsi avec moi tout à l'heure? J'ai cru que tu allais me rendre folle, poursuivit la jeune femme.

- Je t'avais bien dit que je me vengerai, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Ziva eut un soupir amusé.

- Je vois. J'aurai dû m'en douter. C'est bon? Tu as eu ta revanche?

- Hum… Je crois… Répondit Tony en l'attirant à lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Mais maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux frustrés… Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose pour remédier au problème?

Ziva sourit contre ses lèvres alors que la petite, qui n'avait que peu d'espace entre leurs deux corps, bougeait légèrement dans ses bras.

- Avec plaisir mon petit derrière poilu. Mais il va falloir attendre. Il nous reste le dessert, et je suis sûre qu'on ne pourra pas s'éclipser sitôt celui-ci avalé.

- Pourquoi? Se plaignit Tony.

- Parce que c'est comme ça, répondit-elle malicieuse.

- Pourquoi attendre si longtemps alors qu'on pourrait faire ça maintenant…

- Tony! Dit Ziva un peu plus fort. Elina dort dans mes bras, et tout le monde nous attend en bas.

- Elle connaîtra bien ça un jour, et ne me dis pas qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Ils savent tous. Ils attendent juste une preuve qu'on se refuse à leur montrer ouvertement.

- Dans tous les cas, il va falloir que tu attendes, répondit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Elle se retourna et se pencha afin de déposer doucement Elina dans son lit. Elle l'installa et vérifia qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée, puis se retourna vers Tony et remarqua qu'il l'observait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je ne dirais rien sinon tu vas me dire que je me répète.

- Dis moi à quoi tu penses, reprit-elle en s'approchant et en le fixant.

- Je me disais que tu étais belle avec un bébé dans les bras, avoua-t-il enfin en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui et posa sa tête contre son torse.

- Oui, tu te répètes. Mais ça ne me déplait pas.

Elle s'écarta doucement et entreprit de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

- Reste encore un peu, dit cependant Tony en la retenant par la main.

Ziva se retourna et le regarda ainsi l'empêcher de partir. Elle vit alors dans ses yeux que même si il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il lui demandait bien plus que de rester une seconde de plus dans ses bras, là, maintenant.

Elle distinguait dans ses yeux à cet instant combien son départ avait pu le blesser quatre ans plus tôt. Elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Elle lâcha sa main pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui donner la confirmation qu'elle ne partirait plus. Ils échangèrent un baiser puis se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Tony ferma les yeux, profitant de sa simple présence.

- Heureusement que tu me trouves belle avec un bébé dans les bras, reprit Ziva plusieurs longues secondes plus tard.

- Parce que notre maison risque d'être bien vide sans bébé, continua-t-elle après s'être assurée d'avoir son attention.

Tony lui sourit et s'écarta.

- C'est bon David, je les ai comprises tes allusions douteuses. Tu peux arrêter.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en répondant à son sourire.

- On y retourne? Demanda Tony après un court instant en l'entraînant vers la porte. Ils ne vont pas nous laisser de dessert sinon.

- On y va, répondit Ziva en le suivant et en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière eux.


	58. Chapter 57 Monologue

__La suite... Un chapitre que j'aime un peu moins.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

_Chapitre 57 : Monologue._

Ziva laissait courir ses doigts sur le clavier noir et blanc de son piano. C'était redevenu une habitude ces derniers jours. Elle avait retrouvé là le pouvoir apaisant de cet instrument. Elle ne se lassait pas d'en user, surtout dans des soirées comme celles-ci, où elle ne parvenait à dormir convenablement.

Tony et Ziva étaient rentrés à son appartement plusieurs heures plutôt après cette agréable soirée en famille passée chez Gibbs. Les deux amoureux avaient fait face aux regards lourds de sens de leurs amis en regagnant la salle à manger de Gibbs, qui leur avait gentiment rappelé qu'ils étaient chez lui. Tony s'était alors empressé de commenter en long et en large l'attitude déplaisante d'Elina qui ne cessait de se réveiller et les avait occupé un moment, alors qu'ils tentaient de la rendormir. Le repas avait alors repris son cours. Tony et Ziva s'étaient servi une part de dessert et avait repris part à la conversation. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'ils étaient remontés dans la voiture de Ziva, quelques peu fatigués après cette longue soirée.

Arrivés chez la jeune femme, à la vue de sa mustang garée sur le trottoir, Tony lui avait rapidement rappelé que s'il n'avait pas retrouvé ses clés demain midi, il ne se gênerait pas pour mettre à sac l'appartement dans sa totalité. Ziva, afin de le faire taire s'était alors empressée de lui donner ce qu'elle lui avait promis. Elle s'était approchée et l'avait embrassé avec ardeur tout en le conduisant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sur le chemin peu à peu ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs vêtements encombrants, puis enfin ils s'étaient laissés tomber sur le lit où ils avaient passé de longues minutes à se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient.

Puis Ziva s'était endormie dans ses bras, comme souvent ces derniers temps. C'en était presque devenu une nécessité. Un léger sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme à cette pensée. Certaines habitudes se prenaient vite… Elle était fatiguée et avait cru à ce moment là, dans ce demi sommeil, que la nuit serait bonne, comme chaque fois dans les bras de Tony. Mais elle s'était vite aperçue qu'il n'en serait rien, loin de là.

C'est vers trois heures du matin que Ziva avait rouvert ses yeux. L'obscurité totale régnait dans la pièce. Aucun bruit ne s'y faisait attendre, mise à part la respiration régulière de Tony, qui lui semblait toujours absorbé par ses songes.

La jeune femme avait brutalement soulevé ses paupières. La respiration haletante, elle avait rapidement tourné la tête à droite puis à gauche, afin de se repérer dans tout ce noir. Elle avait mis plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans son appartement, encore trop étourdie par le cauchemar qui venait de la réveiller.

Ziva s'était assise et avait tenté de se calmer, de revenir à des pensées plus calmes. Elle était restée plusieurs secondes à demi prostrée dans cette position, pensive. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'un tel cauchemar ne l'avait pas surprise au point de la réveiller. Elle avait même cru en avoir fini avec ces vieux souvenirs. Le rappel était brutal. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé Tony, s'était-elle dit. Après quelques secondes passées à se rassurer et se dire que tout cela était terminé, derrière elle, qu'un nouvel avenir s'offrait à elle, elle s'était rallongée aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et avait tenté de regagner les bras de Morphée.

Longtemps, observant tour à tour Tony et la pièce elle s'était dit qu'elle parviendrait à se rendormir. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle était restée éveillée. Après le cauchemar, l'insomnie, avait-elle constatée, un brin amère. Elle avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Tony, puis elle avait décidé de se lever, refusant de le réveiller lui aussi.

Sans bruit elle avait quitté la chambre, et avait gagné la cuisine où elle s'était préparée une tisane, resongeant à son rêve. Elle l'avait bu adossée contre le plan de travail, en regardant son appartement, qui effectivement était en chantier. Elle était restée inactive plusieurs minutes, avait envisagé l'idée de se rendormir, puis d'un geste décidé avait reposé sa tasse. Elle s'était dirigée d'un pas pressé vers son salon, et avait entrepris de partir à la recherche des clefs de voiture de Tony. Cela l'occuperait un moment, et éviterait à Tony de tout retourner, s'était-elle dit. Il régnait déjà un bazar suffisamment grand entre ces murs pour ne pas en rajouter. Elle avait finit par retrouver l'objet si précieux aux yeux de Tony par terre, tombé entre deux cartons. Elle avait alors soigneusement posé le jeu de clés sur son plan de travail.

C'est seulement à ce moment, acceptant enfin l'idée que sa nuit était terminée, qu'elle s'était assise à son piano. Elle avait enfoncé la pédale d'appartement et avait commencé à aligner les notes, déchiffrant pour l'occasion une nouvelle partition.

Ziva reprit à la première note, recommençant ce morceau dont à présent elle maîtrisait la première partie. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé assise là, lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de Tony approcher.

- Désolée, je t'ai réveillé? Demanda-t-elle, en cessant de jouer, et en regardant ses petits yeux qu'il gardait difficilement ouvert.

- C'est sûrement toi qui m'a réveillé, mais peu importe, répondit Tony en approchant toujours.

Il s'assit à coté de Ziva sur le tabouret alors qu'elle se poussait un peu.

- Continue, l'incita-t-il en désignant le clavier d'un signe de tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais aller me recoucher avec toi.

- Joue Ziva, reprit Tony, lui faisant gentiment comprendre qu'il ne lui en laissait pas le choix.

Ziva le regarda, légèrement surprise.

- Il y a des années que je ne t'ai pas vu jouer Zi, et maintenant que je suis réveillé tu sais… ajouta-t-il pour la forme.

Ziva finit par acquiescer en silence et reposa ses doigts sur le clavier, où elle entreprit de jouer des morceaux qu'elle connaissait davantage. Tony resta plusieurs minutes à la regarder, et à l'écouter jouer. Il observait ses doigts, l'expression de son visage.

Peu à peu il commença à la déranger. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche, fit remonter ses doigts dans son dos, lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, dans le simple but de la déranger et de lui faire perdre le fil. Ziva résista plusieurs secondes, puis finit par s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un rondo, soudainement complètement perdue. Elle soupira, faussement agacée.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné, j'ai perdu, dit Ziva.

- Tu peux répéter ça? Demanda Tony, voulant profiter de cette situation.

- Tu as gagné et j'ai perdu, répéta Ziva en se montrant plus frustrée que nécessaire.

Tony sourit en la regardant.

- Encore une petite fois? Osa demander Tony.

Ziva approcha son visage du sien.

- Si tu me forces à répéter je ne te dis pas où j'ai mis les clefs de ta mustang que j'ai retrouvées.

- Tu as retrouvé mes clefs? S'exclama Tony en s'éloignant.

- Oui.

- Bon, alors je ne te fais pas répéter, concéda-t-il. Mais seulement si tu me dis depuis combien de temps tu es réveillée, ajouta Tony.

- Depuis trois heures du matin, répondit Ziva en reportant son attention sur son livre de partitions.

- Tout ce temps? Mais tu n'as quasiment pas dormi! S'étonna Tony en la regardant toujours.

- Hum, répondit simplement Ziva, qui comme le comprit Tony, refusait de s'étendre sur ce sujet. Cependant il n'était pas décidé à la laisser s'en tirer si facilement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a réveillé? Demanda Tony après quelques secondes de silence.

- Je ne sais pas. Un camion à dû passer dans la rue.

- Tu mens, lâcha Tony après une courte hésitation. Il n'avait aucune envie de se brouiller avec Ziva ce soir. Enfin, ce matin plutôt.

Ziva soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer et cherchait désespérément quelque chose à jouer pour s'occuper et repousser les questions de Tony.

- Un mauvais rêve peut-être? Questionna Tony au bout de plusieurs minutes où il sentit clairement la gêne de Ziva.

- Sûrement, acquiesça l'israélienne.

- Certainement même. Alors c'est donc ça. C'est un cauchemar qui t'empêche de dormir.

- Tu as l'air drôlement sûr de toi, remarqua Ziva en se tournant légèrement afin de lui faire face.

- Tu sais travailler quatre ans avec Hélène, ça n'a pas que des mauvais côtés.

- Tout dépend de la position qu'on occupe répondit Ziva en le regardant toujours.

- C'est vrai, avoua Tony dans un demi sourire. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te dérange? Reprit Tony. Car tu sembles toujours préoccupée.

- J'ai si mauvaise mine que ça? Demanda Ziva.

- Tu es toujours magnifique, mais tu as l'air soucieuse, répondit Tony dans un grand sourire.

- Tu n'en loupes pas une, commenta Ziva.

- Et toi ne cherche pas à dévier le sujet de la conversation, la reprit Tony.

Ziva soupira.

- C'est compliqué, long, et je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler maintenant, dit-elle en commençant à aligner plusieurs notes sur le piano.

Pour tout réponse, Tony appuya au hasard sur plusieurs notes à l'extrême droite du piano, de plus en plus fort, empêchant Ziva de continuer.

- Dis le si tu as envie de jouer, on fait un quatre mains, répondit Ziva.

- Ce matin c'est de parler dont j'ai envie. Et il ne nous reste que deux heures avant d'aller au NCIS, alors autant commencer dès maintenant, tu ne crois pas?

Ziva soupira et lâcha le clavier une nouvelle fois, comprenant qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas.

- Et vue comme tu es décidé je suis sûre qu'en plus de ça tu as déjà choisi le sujet de la conversation, poursuivit Ziva en reportant son regard dans le sien.

- Me voilà démasqué, répondit comiquement Tony.

Il fut satisfait d'entendre le rire de Ziva suite à cela. Il lui vola un léger baiser, puis s'écarta en la regardant. Il reprenait déjà son sérieux, constata Ziva, ce qui n'était pas de bon augure.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce que tu as fait ces quatre dernières années, à partir du moment où tu as quitté mon appartement, commença l'italien après plusieurs secondes de silence.

- C'est faux, déclara Ziva.

- J'ai eu droit à la version de Tim, mais j'attends toujours la tienne.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais travaillé dans une maison d'édition, je t'ai parlé de Sarah, plusieurs fois on a abordé le sujet.

- Tu n'es jamais rentrée dans les détails.

- J'ai occupé la conversation pendant plus d'une heure chez Gibbs hier soir, ajouta Ziva.

Tony soupira.

- Oui, tu as dit que tu travaillais chez Stirau, et tu as raconté tout ce qui c'est passé à partir du moment où tu as croisé Tim dans un couloir. Votre rencontre, la préparation de ton retour, ton retour… A force je connais presque ta version par cœur. C'est le reste que je veux savoir, poursuivit Tony. Ce qu'il s'est passé à partir du moment où tu as claqué la porte de mon appartement, jusqu'au moment où tu as rencontré Tim.

Ziva baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas tort, elle n'avait pas été très bavarde sur ce sujet.

- Tim t'a raconté, ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai dû passé deux heures à l'écouter parler. Mais c'est toi que je veux entendre. McGee ne sait pas tout, il ne l'a pas vécu, il a pu se tromper, mélanger des choses. Je veux que toi tu me racontes. Et pas ta vie à Paris, ça tu l'as déjà évoqué. Au risque de me répéter, ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu arrives en France Ziva. Et pas la version enjolivée pour les copines.

Ziva hocha la tête.

- Hum, avoua Ziva. Je comprends que tu veuilles savoir. Mais comprends que c'est difficile pour moi d'en parler Tony, dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Alors fait un effort.

- Tony…

- Non Ziva, je ne te lâcherai pas sur ce coup, pas la peine d'insister, répondit Tony en s'écartant un peu de Ziva.

La jeune femme se leva, jeta un œil par la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, tournant ainsi le dos à Tony. Celui-ci se tourna sur le tabouret pour continuer de l'observer. Il ne voyait que sa tête qui dépassait. Il l'entendit soupirer bruyamment. Il savait que ce qu'il lui demandait là n'était pas simple. Que c'était même douloureux. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il y pensait, et qu'il se forçait à remettre à plus tard cette discussion. Cependant ce matin il s'était dit qu'il était temps. Qu'il fallait cesser de reporter cet instant. Tout deux avaient besoin d'avoir cette discussion, de mettre une fois pour toutes les choses au clair.

- Tu sais que c'est mon père qui m'a demandé de partir, commença Ziva, le surprenant en mettant fin au silence à cet instant.

- Oui. Il t'a demandé une dernière mission, ajouta Tony, sachant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas si il se contentait d'écouter et la laissait seule face à cette épreuve.

- Dès que j'ai quitté ton appartement je me suis rendue à l'aéroport. Le lendemain, alors que vous commenciez à me chercher, je faisais face à mon père dans son bureau. On ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de passer voir quelques vieux amis, comme je m'en doutais. Il s'est montré froid et distant, m'a donné l'ordre de mission, et m'a aussitôt congédiée. Il est allé droit au but puis il a refermé la porte de son bureau derrière moi. Je suis allée à l'hôtel le plus proche. Une fois dans ma chambre j'ai commencé à éplucher le dossier. Je devais partir, comme je le découvrais, à Gaza, dès le lendemain matin. J'ai alors pris conscience de tous les risques que comportait cette mission.

Ziva marqua une pause que Tony respecta. Pour le coup, elle était entrée dans les détails, avait-il remarqué, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'écoutait, portant attention au moindre de ces mots. Il lui laissa prendre le temps qui lui était nécessaire, se faisant discret, comprenant qu'elle était bien loin, ailleurs que dans cet appartement à cet instant.

- J'évitais de penser à toi, continua Ziva. Je me posais des tas de question. À quoi est-ce que tu pensais? Que pensais-tu de moi? Comment tu m'accueillerais quand je rentrerai? Est-ce que cette nuit comptais aussi pour toi? Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas juste donné l'impression d'être une fille facile? Est-ce que tu étais en train de me chercher? Je ne me faisais aucun doute sur le fait que mon père s'était arrangé pour brouiller la moindre des pistes pouvant mener jusqu'à moi. Jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive à Gaza et rentre dans le vif du sujet, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, et plus globalement à l'équipe. En étudiant l'ordre de mission, instinctivement j'avais compris que j'étais parti pour plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Je ne me doutais aucunement que je resterai absente pendant quatre ans, mais je savais que je ne serai pas de retour pour la fête surprise à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Gibbs, quinze jours plus tard.

Ziva se tut à nouveau. Elle parlait lentement, laissant les souvenirs revenir un à un.

- Vous l'avez faite, cette fête surprise? Finit-elle par demander, sans toutefois se retourner pour croiser les yeux de Tony. Elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de poursuivre si ces yeux croisaient les siens.

- Non, répondit Tony. On n'en n'a même pas reparlé. On était bien trop occupé à te chercher. On a passé la soirée ensemble, comme beaucoup des soirées qui ont suivies ton départ, pour se soutenir, et émettre de nouvelles hypothèses. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion que Tim et Abby ont fini par se remettre ensemble. Mais aucun d'entre nous n'avait la tête à faire la fête.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, qui dura près de cinq minutes. Tony était sur le point de céder, et d'arrêter là la discussion, prenant conscience d'à quel point cela était douloureux pour Ziva, quand celle-ci reprit soudainement.

- J'étais seule quand je suis arrivée à Gaza, sous un faux nom. Je n'avais qu'un sac, bien rempli, mais qui ne contenait comme effets personnels quasiment qu'une tenue de rechange. Le reste était le matériel qui m'était nécessaire. J'ai tourné un peu dans la ville où j'étais, puis à la nuit tombée je me suis dirigée vers le premier hôtel que j'ai vu, plutôt miteux. J'ai commencé à observer mes cibles, à faire ce pour quoi j'étais là, tout en restant la plus discrète possible. Personne ne devait savoir qui j'étais réellement, ou je le paierais de ma vie. J'avais constamment cette idée en tête. Je n'étais pas totalement concentrée sur ma mission comme j'avais pu l'être avant d'entrer au NCIS. Les choses étaient différentes. Je pensais à mon retour. J'avais envie de rentrer. Je savais qu'on m'attendait quelque part. Et cette idée changeait tout. Je faisais davantage attention à moi, car je voulais vous retrouver entière. Je me risquais moins dans des aventures périlleuses, j'assurais mes arrières. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à rester planquée à l'hôtel plusieurs jours, quand j'ai su que le café qui était ma cible avait explosé. Je n'avais qu'une peur, avoir été repérée. L'idée que je sois morte à dû bien plaire à mon père, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas insisté plus que ça pour me trouver, alors que je me cachais. Et puis il devait se dire que si j'étais toujours vivante, je l'aurai contacté, je me serais faite remarquer auprès de l'officier qu'il avait envoyé me chercher. Il n'avait pas si tort que ça, je dois l'avouer. La Ziva d'avant ce serait faite remarquer auprès de cet officier. Mais je n'étais plus la Ziva d'avant. J'avais peur, et je n'ai pas osé pointer le bout de mon nez. Cet officier et donc reparti en Israël, et j'ai été déclarée morte. C'est ainsi que ça c'est fait. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de passer à la phase active de ma mission. J'avais mis ma vie en danger pour rien, j'étais seule.

- A l'époque je ne le savais pas, reprit Ziva après de nouvelle minutes de silence. Je n'avais pas vu cet officier. Je ne savais pas qu'on m'avait cherché, et encore moins que j'avais été déclarée morte. Je n'avais aucun contact avec l'extérieur, avec Israël, et je pensais que ma mission était toujours d'actualité. Je n'avais aucune raison de penser le contraire. Alors j'ai continué. Mes observations, mes recherches… J'ai commencé à agir. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cet appel, d'un vieil ami du Mossad qui m'a appris que j'étais officiellement morte, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien pour moi. Ça faisait deux mois que j'avais quitté Washington, et je commençais à désespérer. Je me suis posée des tas de questions, je ne comprenais plus rien. Et puis surtout, je me suis demandée si vous aussi vous pensiez que j'étais morte. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne savais plus comment agir. Je me suis un peu laissée aller, et je me suis faite repérer.

Ziva s'arrêta là quelques instants, ce qui ne surprit pas Tony. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait l'intention de continuer. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, et remarqua qu'une heure était passée. Il était bien, là, avec Ziva, même si la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue, n'était pas des plus agréable. L'ambiance était calme, Ziva était plongée dans ses pansées, et il appréciait de l'écouter parler, mais il se dit que si ils ne se bougeaient pas dès maintenant, ils ne seraient jamais à l'heure au NCIS. Et il savait que Ziva n'apprécierait pas d'arriver en retard. Il se leva donc du tabouret sur lequel il était toujours assis.

- La suite je la connais, Tim m'en a dit les grandes lignes, dit-il, surprenant Ziva.

Il s'approcha du canapé, il lui sourit tendrement en lui tendant une main. Il évitait de la précipiter de part des gestes brusques, il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour sortir de ses pensées.

- On va prendre une douche? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant. Tu me raconteras la suite plus tard, on a tout notre temps. Mais si on continue maintenant on va être en retard au NCIS.

Ziva lui sourit à son tour, et se leva en se saisissant de sa main. Elle lui était reconnaissante de la couper à cet instant de son récit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui confier la suite, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour ça. Et elle savait qu'il en avait conscience, qu'il ne l'avait pas arrêté à ce moment par hasard. Elle jeta un œil à l'heure qu'affichait le four, et constata qu'ils avaient tout de même encore un peu de temps devant eux.

- Merci, lui souffla-t-elle avant de l'attirer vers la salle de bain.

- Merci à toi, lui répondit-il en la suivant. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile.


	59. Chapter 58 C'est de la triche

__Retour au NCIS dans ce chapitre. Une chapitre plus léger.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

_Chapitre 58 : C'est de la triche._

Contrairement à Hélène, Tony et Ziva étaient finalement arrivés à l'heure au NCIS, dans la mustang de Tony, qui s'était fait un plaisir de retrouver sa voiture. Chacun avait pris place derrière son bureau. Tony, par habitude, n'avait pas porté attention à ce geste. Ziva elle avait apprécié chaque seconde de cette routine retrouvée. Elle avait posé son sac à dos, ôté sa veste, allumé son ordinateur, s'était assise sur sa chaise, avait poussé un soupire de bien être, puis avait balayé l'open-space du regard. Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé la routine, se disait-elle alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux de Gibbs, et qu'ils échangeaient un sourire silencieux, ou bien des choses se disaient.

Chacun d'entre eux affichaient des petits yeux suite au peu d'heures de sommeil dont-ils avaient bénéficié cette nuit, mais aucun ne s'en plaignait. Il avaient trop apprécié de se retrouver ainsi pour s'en plaindre. Et puis dès ce soir ils seraient en week-end, et pour deux jours ils auraient tout leur temps pour eux.

- J'ai réservé la salle de sport cet après-midi, dit alors Gibbs. Et j'ai demandé à Vance de ne pas nous attribuer d'enquête ce matin, car je tiens à ce que vous soyez tous présents cet après-midi, et que chacun profite de son week-end. Il a accepté à la condition que tous vos rapports soient à jour à midi pile.

McGee soupira. Il savait que passer par la salle de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Mais cela ne l'enchantait guère. Il s'en serait volontiers passé.

Tony sourit en s'adossant sur sa chaise de bureau, et en posant ses pieds sur celui-ci.

- Finalement ton absence a aussi eu du bon Ziva.

- Ah oui? S'étonna-t-elle, alors que tous écoutaient à présent attentivement Tony.

- Et bien oui. En ton absence, j'ai travaillé, commença-t-il à exposer.

- Vraiment! Moi qui étais persuadée que le sens de ce mot ne t'était pas familier! Le coupa Ziva, faisant sourire Tim, qui prenait plaisir à réentendre ses deux collègues se chamailler. Ce bruit de fond lui avait manqué.

- C'est ça, parle Ziva, parle… Quoi qu'il en soit, je bénéficie enfin aujourd'hui de ces quatre années de dur labeur. Car j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que tous mes rapports, sans la moindre exception, sont à jour. Et que je n'ai donc tout simplement rien à faire jusque midi.

Ziva rit.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru t'entendre dire ça un jour Dinozzo, déclara Ziva en ouvrant sa boîte mail.

- Profitons, je sens que cela ne va pas durer bien longtemps. Je vais me chercher un café, dit Gibbs en quittant l'open-space, remarquant au passage les sourires que sa remarque avait déclenché sur les visages de Timothy et Ziva.

Ziva reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur, et remarqua alors qu'elle avait reçu une note de service. Elle ouvrit le mail et constata avec étonnement que celui-ci la concernait. Elle se dit après l'avoir lu qu'elle devrait peut-être remercier Vance pour cela. Cette note de service annonçait à tous les employés que, oui, l'agent David était de retour après quatre ans d'absence pour raisons personnelles, et que chacun apprécierait que l'on se montre courtois envers l'agent David et qu'on lui permette de reprendre pleinement la place qu'elle occupait au sein de l'agence avant son départ.

Ziva appréciait ce geste, qui lui éviterait sans aucun doute quelque difficultés, bien que ce mail n'expliquait en rien les raisons de son absence, et qu'elle s'en doutait, chacun aurait encore bien des questions à se poser. Ziva prit ensuite le temps d'envoyer un mail à Sarah pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et plus globalement pour prendre des nouvelles de la France. Elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à rompre tout contact, elle avait laissé tomber cette idée. Puis elle écrivit un autre mail à l'attention de Mélia, à qui elle avait promis de tout raconter dès qu'elle en aurait le temps. Elle savait que son amie attendait de ses nouvelles avec impatience. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre? Se dit Ziva. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'elle n'avait traité aucun dossier, alors elle ne risquait pas d'en avoir un en retard.

- Bon, je vais vérifier que le remplaçant d'Abby fait bien son travail avant d'attaquer mes rapports, dit alors Tim, la faisant relever la tête.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle finira par comprendre qu'il fait bien son travail? Questionna Tony.

- Jamais je crois, répondit Timothy en haussant les épaules.

Tony, qui s'ennuyait, regarda son ami s'en aller, puis jeta un œil à Ziva, qui semblait avoir rapidement trouvé sa place, et paraissait absorbée parce qu'elle faisait. Ce qui était loin d'être son cas puisqu'il ne faisait rien.

- Zi? Commença Tony d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle alors en le regardant, comprenant bien qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Il lui fit une drôle de moue, mystérieuse.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses encore?

- J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, pas toi?

Le sourire de Ziva s'agrandit, et s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien seuls tous les deux, elle s'autorisa à se perdre quelques secondes dans ses yeux. Elle se demandait quelle idée il avait encore bien pu trouver.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce qui te fais rire me fasse rire aussi, finit-elle tout de même par répondre.

- Vraiment? Pourtant d'habitude quand je colle Le Bleu à son clavier, tu n'es pas la dernière à en rire. Quoique… Je ne me souviens plus très bien… Je devrais peut-être me rafraîchir la mémoire, histoire de voir.

Ziva secoua plusieurs fois sa tête de gauche à droite, puis accepta de se prendre au jeu.

- Tu aurais l'avantage de le surprendre. Depuis le temps, il a presque oublié, il ne s'y attendrait pas du tout, répondit-elle à Tony, qui afficha un visage de vainqueur quand il comprit qu'elle ne le dénoncerait pas, comme elle l'avait déjà fait.

- Tu me surprends David. Dans mes souvenirs tu avais plutôt pris l'habitude de faire capoter mes sublimes plans.

- N'en rajoute pas Tony, lui rétorqua-t-elle alors que Tony s'approchait en faisant tourner un tube de glu entre ses doigts. C'est qu'il y a très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu faire. Je ne sais pas si tu en es toujours capable, dit-elle pour le mettre au défi.

- Ah oui? Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur son bureau et en se penchant vers elle. On pari? Ajouta-t-il.

- D'accord. Je parie qu'à partir du moment où il pénétrera dans l'open-space, il mettra plus d'une minute avant de se retrouver collé à son clavier.

- Tricheuse, tu dévies notre pari.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu de lui et sourit avant de répondre.

- C'est plus amusant ainsi. Je pari 20 dollars.

- Hum… Ce n'est pas assez, on a moyen de rendre les choses plus intéressantes désormais. Je dirai plutôt 20 dollars, et on mange au restaurant ce soir. Celui qui perd paie l'addition.

- Marché conclut, déclara Ziva après une légère seconde d'hésitation qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Tony.

- Je ne me souvenais même plus que j'avais ce tube de colle dans mon bureau, continua de dire Tony alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de McGee.

Il se pencha vers son clavier et minutieusement, tout en en rajoutant pour faire rire Ziva il commença à placer un point de colle sur chacune des touches.

- Je te préviens, j'aurai ma montre à la main. Et si ces mains mettent une minute avant de rester coller sur les touches, c'est moi qui l'emporte, car tu as dit plus d'une minute, dit Tony en se redressant.

- Nous sommes bien d'accord, répondit Ziva en ne le quittant pas des yeux alors qu'il finissait d'accomplir sa tache.

- Tu crois que j'en mets aussi sur la touche espace et sur le pavé numérique? Demanda-t-il en hésitant légèrement.

- A toi de voir dans quelles conditions tu as le plus de chances de gagner ton pari.

- Oui mais la barre d'espace est grande, il risque de s'en apercevoir. Et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de faire tout le pavé numérique avant qu'il ne remonte.

- Je ne te savais pas si petit joueur Tony, dit Ziva en faisant mine de se replonger dans ses occupations.

- Bien, je le fais, décida Tony en continuant d'appliquer de la colle forte sur le clavier.

Une fois terminé, il se dépêcha de s'éloigner de l'objet du délit. Il regagna son bureau, balança le tube de colle au fond d'un de ses tiroirs alors qu'il entendait le bip caractéristique des ascenseurs. Il retira ensuite sa montre de son poignet pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le cadran, alors qu'il apercevait Tim au loin. Il se positionna entre le bureau de Ziva et le sien, prêt à gagner son pari.

- Que le meilleur gagne, dit-il à l'attention de Ziva, alors qu'elle aussi relevait la tête pour observer la scène, et que Tim n'était plus qu'à quelques pas.

- Top, lui répondit Ziva discrètement alors que Tim passait entre leurs deux bureaux.

- Alors, Abby de quoi s'inquiéter? Demanda Ziva nonchalamment.

Tim s'arrêta au centre de l'espace et se retourna pour lui faire face, ne se demandant même pas ce que Tony faisait ainsi debout sa montre à la main.

- Tricheuse! Lâcha celui-ci en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil, avant que Tim n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Non, il fait très bien ce pour quoi il est payé, commença McGee en lançant un regard interrogateur à Tony. Mais Abby trouvera toujours un moyen de s'inquiéter.

- Oui, répondit Tony. Au fait, je crois que tu as reçu un mail, ton ordi à sonné tout à l'heure.

- Ah! Merci de me le dire, répondit Tim en avançant vers l'ordinateur. Il posait le café qu'il était passé se chercher sur un coin de son bureau quand Ziva lâcha à son tour « tricheur! ».

- On est à égalité comme ça, répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

- Trente secondes, déclara Ziva pour toute réponse.

- Vingt-neuf! La reprit Tony, mauvais joueur.

Face à leur étrange dialogue, Timothy releva les yeux en leur direction.

- A quoi est-ce que vous jouez? Questionna-t-il.

- Rien, répondirent en cœur les deux amants sans même prendre le temps de se concerter.

Tim fronça les sourcils.

- C'était peut-être un mail urgent McGee, reprit alors Tony.

Ziva toussa bruyamment afin de manifester son mécontentement. Elle qui avait déjà des doutes sur sa victoire… Elle avait presque oublié à quel point il pouvait se montrer gamin dans de telles situations. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre alors que Tony avait toujours les yeux fixés sur les mains de Timothy.

- Salut la compagnie! Entendirent-ils tous à ce moment là. Tim releva la tête alors que les deux autres se retournaient pour voir qui osait venir les déranger dans un instant si crucial.

- Hélène… Toujours aussi douée, bougonna Tony.

- Hélène! Comment vas-tu depuis hier soir? Demanda Ziva, comprenant qu'elle tenait peut-être sa victoire.

- Bien, répondit la jeune blonde avant de leur faire la bise et que Tim s'approchait.

Tony commençait lui à fulminer en s'apercevant qu'il lui restait tout juste dix secondes s'il voulait gagner son pari. Il comptait se faire un bon restaurant ce soir, il ne voulait pas finir à la sandwicherie du coin de la rue.

- Tu tombes bien Hélène, reprit Ziva, tu vas assister à ma première victoire au NCIS depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Comment ça? Demanda Hélène, heureuse de voir Ziva de retour au NCIS, et si à l'aise, bien qu'elle voyait toujours ce bureau comme le sien. Heureusement, la jeune femme à qui elle le rendait lui paraissait de plus en plus sympathique.

- Tony et moi avons parié 20 dollars et un dîner au restaurant. Et je suis très bien partie pour gagner.

Hélène s'étonna, alors que Timothy s'approchait à son tour pour lui faire la bise. Il resta auprès d'eux, apparemment aucunement décidé à consulter ses mails. Hélène interrogea Tim du regard, mais elle fut forcée de constater qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Elle se tourna alors de nouveau vers Ziva.

- Et qu'avez vous parié? L'interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers Tony.

- Une minute et une seconde! Déclara alors haut et fort Ziva en se levant de sa chaise de bureau et en brandissant sa montre sous l'œil de Tony comme preuve.

Tony râla quelques secondes en prononçant des mots incompréhensible. Ce pari allait lui coûter cher, il en était certain.

- Punaise Lénou! S'exclama-t-il alors, furibond.

Hélène eut un mouvement de recul face à son brutal changement de comportement.

- Je suis sûr à 100% que si tu n'étais pas arrivée je gagnais mon pari. C'est de la triche! Reprit-il à l'attention de Ziva. L'arrivée d'Hélène n'était pas prévu, ça a changé toute la donne, les choses auraient été totalement différentes sans elle, et là j'aurai gagné. Je fais appel! Reprit-il, alors que Ziva riait fort à présent. Tim et Hélène les observaient sans comprendre. Hélène les découvrait sous un nouveau jour, alors que Tim assistait à une chamaillerie supplémentaire.

- Peu importe Tony. Tu as toi-même défini les règles de ce pari et tu as perdu. La minute et passée, et comme je l'avais prévu, il ne s'est toujours rien passé. Tu me dois vingt dollars mon petit derrière poilu. Toutefois, il va me falloir un peu plus de temps pour décider où tu m'emmènes dîner ce soir. J'ai quelques hésitations à ce sujet.

- C'est de la triche, reprit Tony en balançant sa montre sur son bureau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez parié? Demanda Hélène, plus curieuse que jamais.

-Rien! S'exclamèrent une fois de plus en cœur les deux amants, alors que, se regardant toujours, un fin sourire complice étirait leurs lèvres. D'accord, l'un d'entre eux venait de perdre son pari, mais McGee n'était toujours pas resté collé à son clavier, et tous deux attendaient toujours ce moment avec impatience.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, lui dit tout de même Tony, c'est que tu n'as jamais vu ce que tu vas voir bientôt, et que crois-moi, tu aurais bien aimé trouver cette idée avant moi. Mais je te préviens, je possède des droits sur cette blague des plus comiques.

Hélène, surprise, regarda apparaître sous ses yeux le Tony que Tim lui avait jusque là décrit, et qu'elle avait découvert la veille au soir, mais qu'elle n'avait encore jamais réellement vu en action. Elle rejeta un coup d'œil à Ziva, mais celle-ci leva les mains en l'air en se reculant, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien.

C'est seulement à cet instant que l'ordinateur de Tim émit un nouveau son, signe qu'un nouveau mail était apparu dans sa messagerie. D'un geste habituel l'informaticien s'approcha de la machine et jeta un œil à l'écran.

- Regarde, souffla alors Tony à l'oreille d'Hélène. Regarde et ouvre les yeux, c'est maintenant que le spectacle commence.

Hélène regarda plus attentivement la scène, ne saisissant pas vraiment ce qui allait bien pouvoir avoir lieu, alors que Ziva remarquait que Gibbs arrivait lui aussi. Son sourire s'agrandit à cette idée, se demandant comment il allait réagir.

Tim cliqua sur sa souris et le mail s'ouvrit. Il en lut le contenu, ne remarquant pas qu'il était l'objet de toute l'attention de ses collègues. Puis il s'assit derrière son bureau pour être mieux placé pour répondre à ce mail.

Il rapprocha la chaise du bureau et plaça alors ces doigts un à un sur les touches, rapidement. Il voulut enchaîné les lettres, mais remarqua qu'il ne parvenait à décoller ses doigts du clavier. Ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, il se pencha pour regarder plus attentivement, et c'est alors seulement à cet instant qu'il aperçut les petites noix de colle restantes sur les touches qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. A cet instant son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et en une seconde il sentit la colère monter. Il serra les dents en constatant que la colle avait fait effet, et qu'il était bien incapable de décoller seul ses doigts de son clavier.

- Tony, cria-t-il alors, sur le point d'exploser, tout en se levant, projetant dans son geste sa chaise contre les casiers placés derrière lui.

Hélène le regarda plus attentivement, n'ayant toujours pas vu ce qui pouvait être à l'origine d'une telle colère.

- Non mais c'est pas croyable, reprit Tim, alors que ses joues s'enflammaient. Mais quand est-ce que tu vas enfin grandir nom de dieu! Reprit-il en levant les mains, et en brandissant ainsi le clavier aux yeux de tous. Il secoua ses mains dans le vide plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fit, il était définitivement collé.

- Tu es pire qu'un gamin! J'avais l'espoir que cela te soit passé pourtant. C'était donc ça ton pari stupide? Et toi tu es rentrée dans son jeu? Tu étais complice? C'est moi que vous chronométriez? Dit-il à l'attention de Ziva. C'est de pire en pire. Je crois que j'aurai encore préféré qu'Hélène dévisse ma chaise, poursuivait Tim à une vitesse folle, toujours sous le coup de la colère. Ne me dites pas que maintenant je vais devoir faire face à deux gamins plus bête l'un que l'autre?

- Allez Tim, je suis sûr que vous allez survivre, répondit Gibbs face à sa colère, comprenant que les trois autres étaient toujours incapable de dire un mot.

Ziva était partie dans un franc fou rire comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Voir Tim dans un état pareil l'avait rendu hilare. Hélène se trouvait dans le même état, découvrant pour la première fois cette farce dont Tony avait pourtant déjà usé à de nombreuses reprises. Une main sur le ventre elle tentait de se calmer, alors que Tony commençait à y parvenir.

- Et le meilleur, dit-il finalement, c'est que c'est bien la quinzième fois que je lui fais ce coup là. Il n'y a rien à faire, à chaque fois il tombe dedans, poursuivit l'italien qui avait totalement oublié qu'il avait perdu son pari.

- Je prends note lui répondis Hélène entre deux éclats de rire. McGee, tu vas souffrir, ajouta-t-elle.

Cette réplique acheva de l'irriter.

- Mais vous avez fini de rire oui? Continua-t-il de s'énerver secouant à l'occasion une fois de plus le clavier pendu à ses doigts, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire des trois amis, et le sourire de Gibbs, qui se décida à s'approcher du bureau de Tony et à y récupérer le produit nécessaire pour lui décoller les doigts.

Un très léger sourire étira alors les lèvres de Tim, qui bon joueur, acceptait le coup avec bonne humeur une fois la surprise passée. Après tout, avant le départ de Ziva, le NCIS c'était comme ça n'est-ce pas? Alors il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de revenir à cette situation. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours désiré? Les voir tous ainsi réuni à pleurer de rire? Toutefois il se cacha bien d'afficher ce sourire et dû même se retenir de ne pas rire avec eux. Il n'allait pas aller jusqu'à leur faire ce plaisir.

- Quelqu'un m'aide? Dit-il d'une petite voix.


	60. Chapter 59 Mise au point

__Avant-dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, avec Tony, et Hélène, qui fait une dernière apparition.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

_Chapitre 59 : Mise au point._

Tony se leva de son bureau et prit le chemin de l'ascenseur. Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que ses collègues avaient pris le chemin de la salle de sport. Ils devaient vraiment l'attendre. Il se dit qu'il devenait vraiment temps qu'il s'y rende s'il ne voulait pas énerver Gibbs plus que nécessaire. Mais bon, il faut dire qu'il venait juste de déjeuner… Ce n'est pas bon de tant s'agiter après avoir manger. Gibbs devrait tenir compte de ces données, pensa l'italien, qui avait utilisé cette excuse pour traîner quelques minutes supplémentaires dans l'open-space. Bien sûr, personne n'avait été dupe, mais bon, cela lui avait permis de déguster un bon café bien tranquillement.

Tony appuya su le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent, se demandant s'il affronterait Ziva aujourd'hui, et si elle avait toujours la même condition physique. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hélène, qui quatre cafés à la main, remontait retrouver sa nouvelle équipe dans laquelle elle avait rapidement trouver sa place, bien que son caractère puisse en irriter certains.

- Hélène, tu ne travailles donc jamais? Demanda Tony, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa blague du matin, qu'il se remémora avec plaisir.

- Et toi? Je pourrais te retourner la question. A chaque fois que l'on se croise tu ne travailles pas toi non plus.

- C'est vrai, tu n'as pas totalement tort. Je t'accorde cet argument, répondit Tony alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur et qu'il enfonçait le bouton correspondant à l'étage de la salle de sport.

- Tu as intérêt, sinon je te réduis en bouillie, rétorqua Hélène en s'écartant un peu pour lui laisser de la pace dans la cabine métallique.

- Ah oui? Et comment? L'interrogea l'italien en s'appuyant contre la paroi du fond de l'ascenseur. Je te mets à terre en dix secondes, et je te l'ai déjà prouvé poursuivit-il.

- Peut-être, mais je possède l'arme féminine. Et personne ne résiste à mes questions.

- L'arme féminine? Se moqua Tony. Fait moi rire!

- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te dévoile tous mes secrets? Ce serait de la triche! Lui rétorqua Hélène en buvant une gorgée de son café.

- De la triche… De la triche… Vous avez fini oui de m'accuser de tricheur? Demanda Tony alors que la cabine débutait sa descente.

- Quand ça t'arrange tu es le plus perfide des tricheurs Tony, répondit Hélène en bloquant l'ascenseur entre deux étages. Elle était seule avec Tony, en train de discuter, c'était l'occasion pour elle de lui parler sérieusement en tête à tête, chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de faire depuis son retour de Californie. Pourtant, elle avait plus d'une chose à lui dire, mais aussi plus d'une question à lui poser.

- Tu sais, Gibbs va râler. Il m'attend déjà depuis plus d'un quart d'heure à la salle de sport.

- Tu ne parviendras pas à me faire culpabiliser et craindre les foudres de Gibbs Dinozzo, dit-elle en s'approchant de l'italien. De un car je ne suis en rien responsable du fait que tu te décides seulement maintenant à te bouger un peu pour les rejoindre, de deux car Gibbs ne m'a jamais fait peur, de trois car il n'est même plus mon patron, de quatre car j'ai des choses à te dire avant de te laisser sortir d'ici, et enfin car même si dorénavant c'est moi qui te retarde, c'est toi qui sera en retard, et donc toi qui te fera réprimander. Et tu ne me fais pas peur, ajouta Hélène en le fixant, les yeux dans les yeux. Et puis moi aussi je me fais attendre en ce moment. Il y en à trois qui attendent toujours leur café, ajouta-t-elle en montrant les gobelets du menton.

- Pourtant une petite blondinette comme toi…

- Tu la met par terre en dix secondes. Je sais, tu te répètes Tony. Ça peut cacher quelque chose de grave tu sais, tu devrais peut-être envisager de consulter un médecin.

- Oui bon allez, abrège, j'ai compris, je suis coincé ici jusqu'à temps que tu aies terminé de me livrer l'ensemble de tes pensées de midinette lui dit Tony faussement vexé, alors qu'en réalité il était quelque peu satisfait d'échapper à une séance de sport intensive supplémentaire avec Gibbs. Il s'assit contre la paroi du fond de l'ascenseur. Hélène l'imita quelques secondes plus tard en s'asseyant dos aux portes.

- Tu sais, les cafés de ta nouvelle équipe vont être congelés quand tu vas leur donner, si on reste encore longtemps comme ça sans rien dire, finit par déclarer Tony au bout de longues minutes d'un silence de plus en plus pesant.

- Laisse moi un peu de temps pour m'apprivoiser le nouveau Tony que je découvre un peu plus à chaque minute.

Tony ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- La soirée d'hier ne t'a pas suffit? Questionna-t-il.

- Tu veux dire qu'une seule soirée serait nécessaire pour décoder un tel personnage? Tu es optimiste! Même en partant avantagée du fait que je te connais bien, et que ma façon d'être est souvent assimilée à la tienne, une unique soirée est loin de m'être suffisante. Je peux comprendre que certain ait cessé de tenter de résoudre l'énigme Dinozzo.

- Arrête de me flatter je vais rougir Lénou.

Hélène sourit face au surnom.

- Je crois que Ziva est d'ailleurs la seule à réellement être parvenue à te percer à jour.

- Oui et non.

Hélène lui lança un regard interrogateur exagéré afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de si peu d'explications.

- Une part de moi restera toujours un mystère, et ce pour tout le monde. Je m'y applique, crois-moi. Si Ziva savait tout de moi, notre quotidien serait bien ennuyeux.

- Ça je m'en doute. Mais c'est elle qui te comprend le mieux. En n'échangeant qu'un regard avec toi, elle peut déjà prévoir ce que tu vas faire. Elle décode tes expressions comme personne. Elle sait tout de suite si tu es d'humeur taquine ou si au contraire il ne vaut mieux pas se risquer à t'embêter. J'ai découvert ça hier soir en la rencontrant. Elle sait toujours à l'avance comment tu vas agir. J'aimerais qu'elle me fasse partager les secrets de son pouvoir.

Tony sourit face à ce beau discours.

- Elle serait bien incapable de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit, commença-t-il à dire après un court moment de silence, où il avait pris le temps de chercher ses mots. Je crois qu'elle-même ne sait pas vraiment comment elle fait. On se comprend, c'est tout. Elle peut prévoir comment je vais agir, mais elle ne sait jamais vraiment ce que je vais faire. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas fini de la surprendre.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu veux dire que dès le début ça a été comme ça entre vous? Demanda Hélène, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

- Elle a tout de suite su percer le masque de blagueur que je peux mettre sur mon visage. Dès notre premier échange elle est rentrée dans mon jeu. Nous deux, ça n'a toujours été qu'une question de temps, continua Tony avant de s'emparer d'un des gobelets de café dont Hélène disposait et d'en avaler plusieurs gorgées.

- Hey! S'exclama la jeune blonde.

- Quoi? L'interrogea-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Tu ne veux pas faire subir à ce café l'affreux sort de refroidir sans avoir été savouré par un humain?

- Alors pourquoi avez-vous attendu si longtemps avant de vous avouez vos sentiments respectifs? Poursuivit Hélène en ignorant sa remarque. J'ai vu toute la tension sexuelle qui règne entre vous deux. Elle en est quasiment palpable. Alors pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps?

Tony sourit.

- On n'a pas attendu de se dire « je t'aime » pour se sauter dessus. Si tu as cinq minutes un jour tu devrais parler d'une certaine mission sous couverture à Tim, où Ziva se faisait passer pour Sophie Ranier. On se connaissait depuis très peu de temps à l'époque. Je crois que seuls elle et moi savons vraiment ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Ça a souvent été comme ça entre nous. On se croisait, s'entrechoquait, sans jamais s'avouer ce qu'on pensait vraiment. On avait trop peur pour ça. Je t'en ai déjà parlé l'autre soir chez moi, il y a plusieurs mois maintenant.

- Alors tu crois que si la décision de son père de l'écarter du NCIS, et tout ce qui s'en est suivi n'avait pas eu lieu vous en seriez encore à jouer au chat et à la souris? Le coupa Hélène dans son discours.

- C'est fort possible. Il a fallu, je pense, qu'on ait le temps de s'apercevoir qu'on avait vraiment besoin de la présence de l'autre à nos côtés pour qu'on trouve le courage de surpasser nos peurs. Son père a toujours eu un rôle important dans toute sa vie, en bien et en mal.

Tony s'arrêta là, et Hélène ne continua pas, ce qui surprit quelque peu l'italien, qui s'attendait à davantage de questions de sa part. Cependant, elle semblait plongée dans de profondes pensées, et la conversation avait déjà pris un air très sérieux. Il respecta son silence, et savoura son café en réfléchissant lui aussi à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne se savait pas si sentimental.

- Tu devrais te voir quand tu parles d'elle, se décida enfin à dire Hélène après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je lui ai parlé en tête à tête hier soir, sur le perron de la maison de Gibbs. Quand elle parle de toi, elle a la même expression que quand tu parles d'elle. Hélène soupira. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous m'avez convaincu. Vous êtes différent quand vous étés ensemble. C'est une tout autre dynamique, qui vous rend meilleur. Je comprend un peu mieux que vous ayez tous eu tant de mal à vous faire au départ de Ziva. Elle fait vraiment partie de la famille elle aussi.

Tony sourit.

- Toi aussi tu en fais partie.

- Vraiment? Reprit Hélène. J'en doute de plus en plus quand je vous vois tous ensemble.

Tony haussa les épaules.

- C'est normal, tu ne nous a jamais vu réuni. Mais tu fais partie de la famille. Tu es comme la petite sœur intrépide qui découvre la vie et qu'on doit encore un peu protéger. Tu as ta place. Tout comme Ziva. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous succédez au NCIS que l'une doit également laisser sa place à l'autre au sein de notre famille. Dans ce cas là vous occupez des places différentes.

- Je vais faire le pari de te croire, car d'après ce que j'ai vu hier, il me semble que tu as raison. Mais Ziva est elle aussi un personnage complexe à déchiffrer. Tout autant que toi je dois dire. Elle a elle aussi toujours une partie d'elle qui est enfouie profondément.

- Je sais. Répondit simplement Tony. Et je me demande encore si un jour elle se dévoileras totalement à quelqu'un.

- Et vous en êtes où exactement tous les deux? Parce que ça aussi c'est complexe. Surtout après ce que tu viens de me dire. Reprit Hélène d'un ton un peu plus léger. Entre ce que vous nous dites, ce que vous vous avouez, et où vous en êtes vraiment… On risque de s'y perdre un peu!

Tony rit doucement.

- On avance, tout doucement. On se retrouve, et on commence à se construire une vie à deux.

- En clair, ça veut dire quoi? Le poussa à approfondir Hélène. Tu sais, tout le monde se pose la question.

Tony soupira. Ça y est, elle avait trouvé un point sur lequel ne pas le lâcher se dit-il, lui qui espérait pouvoir s'en tirer sans donner trop de détails, en répondant directement à ses questions pour éviter qu'elle ne fouille trop dans sa vie privée.

- Et bien à vrai dire, j'avais prévu de l'emmener visiter une maison ce soir, mais je commence à craindre que Gibbs ne me fasse rattraper mes heures de sports en retard, dit Tony en consultant sa montre, et nous empêche ainsi de faire ça ce soir. J'ai trouvé une maison pas mal pas très loin du NCIS, en banlieue, avec un étage, qui à mon avis à toutes les chances de lui plaire.

- Carrément! S'étonna Hélène. Ah oui, vous avancez quand même assez vite.

- On a assez perdu de temps jusque là, répondit Tony dans un sourire.

Hélène sourit légèrement à son tour.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Alors vous avez décidé de franchir le cap. Vous vous installez ensemble.

- Oui. Ça devient même urgent. On se marche un peu sur les pieds dans son appartement, d'autant plus avec toutes ses piles de cartons non déballés. Et puis, si on venait à être trois, je ne sais vraiment pas comment on ferait. On deviendrait de vraies sardines en boîte, continua Tony en se levant et en quittant Hélène des yeux par la même occasion. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça? C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux, et que ces derniers mois ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter et d'entrer dans des sujets très personnels. Mais de là à aller jusque là. Il faut dire que tant d'événements s'étaient passés en presque deux semaines, qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à y croire. Il avait dû penser que en parler à Hélène rendrait tout cela un peu plus réaliste. Et puis il savait que derrière la carapace rieuse d'Hélène se trouvait une femme au grand cœur qui saurait protéger sa vie privée. Il aurait certainement droit à quelques remarques déplacées dans les jours à venir, se dit Tony en ramassant ce qu'il restait des cafés pour l'équipe d'Hélène, mais il savait qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin, se dit-il finalement, ce qui le rassura un peu.

Hélène, quant à elle, manqua de s'étrangler avec la gorgée de café qu'elle venait d'avaler.

- Vous envisagez sérieusement d'avoir un enfant, Ziva et toi, tous les deux, ensemble? Demanda-t-elle, par peur d'avoir mal compris.

- On en parle. Elle en a envie, moi aussi. Il n'y a plus qu'à… Répondit Dinozzo en la regardant de nouveau et en finissant sur un ton plus léger afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

- À ton plus grand plaisir tu va pouvoir passer à la pratique! Répondit Hélène.

- En effet, dit Tony dans un franc sourire. Mais ne va pas le dire à tout le monde. Tout ça est encore un peu fragile, ajouta-t-il tout de même.

- Peut-être, mais ça m'a l'air bien parti.

- Merci, dit Tony, alors qu'Hélène réenclenchait l'ascenseur, bien qu'elle soit encore un peu sous le choc des dernières révélations de Tony.

L'ascenseur reprit sa descente, et quelques secondes plus tard, alors que les portes s'ouvraient, Tony quitta la cage métallique dans une dernière grimace à l'attention d'Hélène, puis prit la direction des vestiaires. Il allait devoir faire vite.

Hélène le regarda partir, puis en soupirant appuya une fois de plus sur le bouton de l'étage de la sortie du NCIS. Un nouveau détour par le starbuck s'imposait. Elle en voulait à Gibbs de l'avoir rendue accro. Bientôt c'est elle qui allait contaminé sa nouvelle équipe. Entre la cigarette et le café, il allait peut-être falloir qu'elle pense à faire un choix.


	61. Chapter 60 Tu as compris?

Et voilà! Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Enfin, je vous ai mis de la lecture. J'espère que ces cinq chapitres vous ont plu, et que plus globalement ma fic vous a plu. En tout cas ça a été un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire et d'avoir votre avis. L'épilogue arrivera un de ces jours, il est en cours d'écriture...

Je ne vous dis pas ce qui vous attend dans ce chapitre, même si il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel. La fin est proche...

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 60 : Tu as compris?

- 18 h 45. On est pile à l'heure, déclara Tony dans un soupire de soulagement alors qu'il garait la voiture.

Ziva tourna son visage et regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à elle par la fenêtre. Ils se trouvaient visiblement dans un des nombreux quartiers de banlieue de Washington. La route était large, bien que peu de voiture y circulaient. La nuit commençait à tomber sur une multitude de maisons, qu'on pouvait appeler pavillons, alignés, bien rangés les uns à côtés des autres. Des lampadaires verts implantés à intervalles réguliers ne tarderaient pas à s'éclairer pour la nuit. L'endroit avait l'air calme et ne paraissait pas vraiment guindé. Des gens simples semblaient y habiter.

Tony observait Ziva dans sa réflexion, cherchant la moindre expression de son visage qui trahirait ses pensées.

- Ça te plait? Finit-il par demander? Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps avant qu'elle ne lui fasse part de sa première impression.

Ziva se tourna vers lui.

- C'est calme, éloigné de l'agitation de la ville. Bien qu'on ne soit qu'à vingt minutes du NCIS, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Je crois que sur ce point on aura du mal à faire mieux. Déclara Ziva. Le coin est plutôt joli, et il me semble qu'on est passé devant un parc, pas loin du tout, ce qui pourrait être sympa pour aller courir et se balader. Les maisons sont jolies avec leur petit terrain, sans pour autant être énormes comme dans les séries télé.

Ziva lui sourit.

- Si la maison est aussi bien je signe tout de suite!

Tony rit doucement.

- J'étais certain que ça te plairait. L'agent immobilier va nous attendre si on traîne plus longtemps. Tu viens?

- Je te suis, répondit Ziva en détachant sa ceinture.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, et côte à côte ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, empruntant pour cela un petit chemin dallé. Tony toqua quelques coups à la porte alors que Ziva se retournait une dernière fois pour contempler le quartier. Étrangement, elle n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer vivre ici. Ce n'était que la première maison qu'ils visitaient, même si ils avaient chacun de leur côté déjà épluché pas mal de petites annonces, mais pourtant déjà, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait ici chez elle, ce qui selon elle était primordial dans le choix d'une maison. Tony ne lui avait rien dit, mis à part qu'ils allaient visiter une maison dans la banlieue ouest de la ville. Elle ne savait donc pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Mais jusque là elle avait été plutôt agréablement surprise. La porte s'ouvrit, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'agent immobilier.

- Bonsoir. J'espère que vous n'attendez pas depuis trop longtemps, car la sonnette ne marche plus, il faut toquer. Je suis l'agent Huds. C'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone, commença l'agent immobilier en tendant sa main en direction de Tony.

Tony serra sa main tout en lui répondant.

- Bonsoir. Anthony Dinozzo, et voici ma compagne, Ziva David. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous venons d'arriver, j'ai toqué directement.

- Bien, répondit l'agent Huds, avant de saluer Ziva. Et bien entrez visiter. La maison est en vente depuis six mois. Les précédents propriétaires déménagent à Chicago. Ils son déjà partis avec leurs meubles.

Tony et Ziva acquiescèrent alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall d'entrée, qui était en réalité un couloir qui donnait sur une pièce à droite, ainsi qu'une autre à gauche, plus grande, avant de continuer plus loin. L'agent immobilier les laissa avancer et referma la porte derrière eux. Ziva profita de cet instant pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Tony.

- Je te préviens, si on l'achète, la première chose qu'on fait c'est changer le papier peint de l'entrée, chuchota-t-elle discrètement.

- Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas les petites fleurs mauves et vertes? Demanda Tony ironiquement.

Ziva le fusilla du regard, et le sourire de l'italien s'agrandit.

- Rassure-toi, moi aussi je les déteste ces petites fleurs, dit-il tout de même en suivant l'agent Huds dans la cuisine.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir il s'agit d'une cuisine intégrée, à l'américaine. J'ai envie de dire qu'il ne manque qu'une table et quelques chaises dans cette pièce. La fenêtre donne sur le petit jardin de devant la maison, mais rassurez-vous, les maisons sont relativement éloignés et vous n'aurez quasiment aucun vis-à-vis avec vos voisins d'en face.

Tony se déplaça dans la cuisine en l'écoutant parler. Il ouvrit deux ou trois portes de placard, le four, puis se retourna vers Ziva.

- C'est bon, on a de quoi faire cuir une pizza, déclara-t-il à son attention.

La jeune femme fit mine d'être exaspérée, puis pour en rajouter l'ignora et s'adressa directement à l'agent immobilier.

- Et sinon il y a une salle à manger? Car la pièce n'est pas grande si nous voulons recevoir des amis.

- Bien sûr, de l'autre côté du couloir, répondit celui-ci alors que Tony refermait le four. Il suffit de traverser l'entrée, et vous entrez dans cette grande pièce, continua-t-il en se déplaçant. Vous avez largement la place d'y mettre un salon et une salle à manger. Les précédents propriétaires avaient mis la salle à manger ici à l'entrée de la pièce, et le salon plus loin pour pouvoir bénéficier des grandes fenêtres sur le mur du fond.

Ziva, qui l'avait suivi, jeta un œil à Tony pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

- Moi je mettrais le salon ici et la salle à manger au bout, dit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi? Demanda alors la jeune femme.

Tony avança dans la pièce et en fit le tour plusieurs fois, imaginant déjà la façon dont elle serait meublée.

- C'est simple, si on met le salon dans le fond, nous sommes obligés de mettre mon écran plat sur le mur de gauche. Partout ailleurs il y a des fenêtres.

- Je te signale que moi aussi j'ai une télé Tony, nous pouvons très bien prendre la mienne. Et en quoi est-ce un problème que la télé soit ici? Poursuivit Ziva.

- C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, Zi, aussi clair que le fait que nous prendrons ma télé. Parce que la tienne ne fait pas le poids contre la mienne. C'est de la gnognote à côté de mon super écran plat dernière génération. Si on met la télé ici, on subira obligatoirement, quelque soit l'heure à laquelle on la regardera, les reflets de la lumière entrant par les fenêtre. Et ça peut devenir très gênant à la longue.

Ziva soupira d'exaspération.

- Mais si on met la salle à manger dans le fond ça fait faire de grands allers-retours entre la table et la cuisine, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je ne te savais pas fainéante Ziva, la reprit Tony.

- On en reparlera quand on aura des invités et qu'il faudra débarrasser Tony.

Tony soupira. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas mettre sa télé ici. Le canapé, la télé, la table basse et sa collection de DVD iraient dans la première partie de la pièce, et nulle part ailleurs.

- Bien, je débarrasse la table en intégralité les dix premières fois que nous recevons du monde si tu me laisses mettre la télé ici, déclara Tony en pointant un endroit bien précis au sol dans la première partie de la pièce.

- Marché conclu, répondit Ziva en s'approchant de l'endroit qu'il désignait. De toute façon elle n'aurait été à sa place nulle part ailleurs dans cette grande pièce, déclara-t-elle en le regardant et en lui souriant, un brin de malice dans les yeux.

Tony fulmina, réalisant qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

- Et ce couloir? Où est-ce qu'il mène? Reprit Ziva en avançant.

L'agent immobilier avança rapidement en sa direction pour la rattraper et la guider, encore surpris par la dernière remarque de la jeune femme.

- Ici vous avez quatre autres pièces et deux salles de bain, reprit-il. Il y a un cabinet de toilette dans chaque salle de bain.

L'agent Huds s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et s'assura que le couple l'écoutait avant de reprendre.

- La maison a été construite selon un plan simple. A gauche il y a une pièce, une salle de bain, puis une autre pièce. Il y enfin une porte qui donne sur le garage. A droite, du fait que la pièce que nous venons de quitter se prolonge, il n'y a qu'une pièce. La porte du fond qui nous fait face donne sur une autre pièce, plus vaste. Dans cette pièce, dans le coin de droite, poursuivit-il en la désignant de la main, se trouve une deuxième salle de bain, qui communique avec la pièce de droite dont je viens de vous parler.

Suite à ce long discours, l'agent immobilier se retourna pour faire face à ses potentiels acheteurs et voir si il s'était montré clair et s'était bien fait comprendre.

Ziva hocha la tête pour faire signe que oui à sa question muette, tandis que Tony, qui avait loupé le début des explications restait plus dubitatif. Ziva décida donc d'intervenir.

- C'est simple Tony, répondit-elle. Je vais t'expliquer ça plus concrètement, commença-t-elle en souriant légèrement. Dans la chambre de gauche tu mets notre première enfant, une fille ou un garçon, ça m'est égal. Il pourra bénéficier de la salle de bain qui suit. Dans la deuxième chambre tu mets notre deuxième enfant, la par contre, si le premier est une fille, tu t'arranges pour que le deuxième soit un garçon, et inversement. Lui aussi bénéficiera de la même salle de bain. La dernière porte donne sur le garage où tu bichonneras ta mustang. Au fond, c'est notre chambre, un peu plus grande que les autres, avec une salle de bain personnelle à l'intérieur. Enfin la pièce de droite donne sur une dernière pièce où je verrais bien une chambre d'amis en attendant de voir si on agrandit davantage notre famille. Bien sûr, si les chambres me plaisent autant que ce que l'on vient de voir, tu peux dès à présent sortir ton porte feuille et ta boîte à outils. Parce que notre salle de bain ne communiquera pas avec cette pièce. Les amis, ou notre troisième enfant partagera la même salle de bain que nos deux premiers enfant, c'est-à-dire celle-ci, dit Ziva en la pointant du doigt. Et pour finir, toujours avec ta boîte à outils, tu t'arranges pour que la sonnette fonctionne. C'est important une sonnette qui fonctionne, conclut-elle. Ah oui, et tu changes le papier peint de l'entrée.

Tony la regarda droit dans les yeux sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Il était clair que cette maison lui plaisait, ce qui était un bon point pour lui. Mais de là à déjà y caser deux enfants, voire trois, sa mustang, le papier peint de son choix sans même lui laisser le temps de dire « ouf », elle y était allée un peu fort sur ce coup.

- Est-ce que tu as compris? Reprit Ziva, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

- Oui, mais… Commença à répondre Tony, encore sous le choc de son long discours, qui apparemment avait également laissé pantois l'agent immobilier.

-Si tu as compris c'est le principal répondit Ziva en lui souriant de toues ces dents.

- Mais tu sais je n'ai dit oui que pour un enfant, et ce n'est que la première maison que nous visitons, trouva enfin le courage de dire l'italien.

- Elle me plait, déclara Ziva en haussant les épaules avant de s'approcher. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de continuer.

- Tu sais, tu as le droit de dire non, dit-elle soudainement plus sérieusement. Si tu n'as pas envie, si ça ne te plait pas, tu le dis et on quitte cette maison, continua Ziva.

Tony posa sa main sur son bras.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je quitterais cette maison, lui répondit-il. Laisse moi simplement le temps d'assimiler.

Ziva lui sourit doucement en comprenant qu'il ne lui mentait pas quand il disait indirectement vouloir les mêmes choses qu'elles. C'est vrai qu'elle avait pris des risques en se lançant dans de telles explications, et qu'elle se demandait encore un peu où elle avait trouver le courage de partir dans une telle déclaration.

- Tu sais quoi? Poursuivit Tony en captant de nouveau l'attention de Ziva.

- Non, répondit celle-ci pour la forme.

- Depuis le temps qu'on en parle, je crois qu'il serait peut-être tant de passer à la pratique, comme dit Hélène.

Ziva partit dans un rire franc.

- Tu ne changeras jamais mon petit derrière poilu, déclara Ziva avant de s'arrêter brutalement et de continuer sur un tout autre ton. Tu as parlé de ça avec Hélène?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle m'a coincé dans l'ascenseur, dit Tony pour se défendre, dans une grimace exagérée.

- Au sinon, maintenant que j'ai compris, on peut voir l'intérieur de toutes ces pièces? Demanda Tony à l'agent Huds et en s'écartant de quelques pas de Ziva.

- Bien sur, suivez-moi, répondit à l'agent immobilier en entrant dans la première pièce de gauche, suivit par Tony qui se retourna au passage pour jeter un œil à Ziva, qui était toujours debout dans le couloir. Il l'invita à entrer et lui tint la porte.

- Je te préviens, tu viens de perdre une semaine de travaux pratiques, lui dit-elle en passant devant lui.

- Tu te pénalises autant que moi ma chère, tu éloignes tes rêves de famille d'une semaine supplémentaire. Et puis tu ne tiendras pas une semaine.

- Détrompes-toi, je tiens aussi longtemps que je le veux. Et puis de toute façon, si tes petits soldats sont aussi puissant que tu le dis, la phase de travaux pratiques ne durera pas si longtemps que ça.

Tony, une fois de plus piégé à son propre jeu, se tut suite à cette dernière réplique de sa ninja, et se concentra enfin sur ce que disait l'agent Huds. Sans toutefois l'écouter vraiment, puisqu'ils avaient visiblement déjà décidé d'un commun accord muet de l'acheter cette maison.


	62. Chapter 61 Epilogue : Chatouilles

Hey Hey Hey! Encore moi... Mais cette fois, pour l'épilogue de cette fic que j'ai commencé il y a trèèèèès longtemps. Trop longtemps? J'espère que vous n'avez pas tout oublié entre temps... Comme je l'avais dit à certains, cet épilogue contient plusieurs chapitres. Mais la fin est proche, il ne vous reste plus que cinq chapitres à lire. Je suis en train d'écrire le dernier, snif!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'avaient laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous serez tout autant à aimer cette fin et à me suivre.

Quant à cet épilogue... et bien... je vous laisse découvrir! Qui, quoi, où, quand, comment... Surprise! Mais si j'ai un conseil à vous donner... relisez le chapitre précédent, ça pourrait être vraiment très utile!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et vive les reviews! J'attends vos impressions!

* * *

**EPILOGUE.**

Chapitre 61 : Chatouilles.

On toqua à la porte. Trois petits coups discrets, mais qui pourtant étaient bels et bien là. A l'intérieur du foyer, personne ne les entendit, le niveau sonore étant bien trop élevé. Ziva s'affairait dans la cuisine, éclairée par le lustre, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée dehors. Elle sortit un gratin de pâtes du four, se retourna et fit quelques pas pour le poser sur la table de la cuisine afin qu'il refroidisse quelques instants. Seulement elle fut bloquée dans son geste par Hugo, dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence.

- Hugo, pousse toi, tout de suite, s'il te plait, demanda Ziva, désireuse de se faire entendre.

- Mais tu n'as pas regardé mon dessin! La réprimanda le petit garçon de cinq ans, qui avait déjà un fort caractère.

- Hugo pousse toi, je le regarde dès que j'ai posé le plat de pâtes, continua Ziva, qui commençait à ressentir une vive douleur au bout de ses doigts, le torchon séparant le plat en terre cuite de sa main étant bien trop fin pour l'empêcher plus longtemps de se brûler, ce que Hugo ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Mais Maman… Reprit Hugo en brandissant son dessin sous ses yeux.

- Pousse toi! Dit Ziva en haussant brutalement le ton, surprenant Hugo alors qu'il se décalait enfin et qu'elle pouvait enfin lâcher le plat. Elle le posa sur la table dans un geste précipité.

Ziva soupira en secouant sa main dans le vide plusieurs fois. Elle se retourna ensuite rapidement vers l'évier, et commença à faire couler de l'eau froide sur sa main. Dans sa précipitation elle bouscula légèrement Hugo, à qui il ne fallut rien de plus pour pousser sa colère du jour. En l'entendant commencer à pleurer, Ziva soupira une nouvelle fois. Tony n'avait cessé de jouer avec lui toute la journée et de l'exciter. Leur fils était épuisé mais n'avait encore fait aucun caprice aujourd'hui, elle aurait dû comprendre que cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Habituée aux pleurs répétés d'Hugo pour un oui ou pour un non, Ziva ne s'attarda pas tant que ça sur ses cris, elle tenta immédiatement de le faire cesser de pleurer, avant que la situation ne devienne ingérable.

- Allez, viens là Hugo, dit-elle en lui tendant son bras gauche.

Le petit s'approcha et se jeta contre les jambes de sa mère, qui l'entoura de son bras valide. Elle lui frotta le dos plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus que quelques reniflements, puis elle se baissa pour lui coller un bisou sur le front.

- Je suis désolée mon cœur, je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit-elle.

Elle arrêta ensuite l'eau froide, même si sa main n'aurait sûrement pas été contre l'idée de rester un peu plus longtemps au frais. Elle en avait déjà vu d'autres, se dit Ziva en se baissant pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, tout en prêtant une oreille distraite aux bruits qui provenaient du salon.

Le petit Hugo se laissa faire et enserra le cou de sa mère de ses petits bras dès qu'il le put.

- Maman, dit-il seulement.

- Mais oui mon bonhomme, je suis là, répondit l'israélienne en disposant les couverts sur la table. Je suis désolée d'avoir crié, mais quand je te dis de te pousser, c'est qu'il le faut Hugo.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête pour regarder sa mère.

- Parce que c'est important. Là j'étais en train de me brûler la main.

- Ça fait mal?

- Bien sûr que ça fait mal. Tu te souviens quand Sarah t'a poussé et que tu t'es coincé la main dans la porte de ta chambre, alors que Tony était censé vous surveiller? Ajouta Ziva.

- Oui, j'étais tout rouge répondit Hugo.

- Et bien ça fait mal pareil, conclut Ziva en le reposant à terre.

Ziva sortit quatre assiettes et les plaça correctement sur la table.

- Va dire à papa et Sarah qu'on mange mon chéri.

- D'accord, mais pendant ce temps tu regardes mon dessin, insista-t-il en se plantant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Si tu le regardes pas, je prends pas mon bain demain.

- Ok Hugo, ok, céda Ziva en s'approchant du dessin. Hugo usait de plus en plus du chantage, ce qui ne la rassurait pas pour l'avenir. Car quand son père et lui décidaient de s'allier, elle avait peu de chances de s'en sortir.

Ziva finit de mettre la table correctement en attendant que sa petite famille revienne, tout en prenant le temps de jeter un œil au dessin.

Trois nouveaux coups furent donnés sur la porte, mais Ziva plongée dans ses pensées ne les entendit toujours pas. L'homme debout sur le perron, bien droit dans son costume, commençait à s'impatienter. Il se demandait s'ils n'avaient réellement pas remarqué sa présence où si ils le laissaient volontairement se glacer les extrémités dehors par ce temps. Il se dit que ça l'étonnerait un peu, étant donné que personne n'était au courant de cette petite visite qu'il leur rendait. Mais il avait tout de même déjà sonné trois fois avant de se décider à toquer. L'idée que la sonnette puisse ne pas fonctionner lui effleura l'esprit. Il repensa à ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Il avait congédié tout le monde, plus tôt dans la journée, après avoir réglé ses dernières affaires importantes. Il avait demandé à rester seul ce soir. Il avait des choses importantes à régler. Toutes aussi importantes que la raison première de sa présence dans ce pays, mais davantage personnelles. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait être reçu, bien qu'il savait déjà que l'accueil qu'on lui réserverait ne serait qu'à la hauteur de ce qu'il méritait, de ce qu'il avait gagné tout au long de ces années. Un léger sentiment de regret s'empara de cet homme, toujours stoïque sur le perron, alors qu'un cri parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Papa! On mange! S'écria Hugo en pénétrant dans le salon qui n'était séparé de la cuisine que par un petit couloir qui menait vers les chambres et les salles de bain, et qui donnait sur la salle à manger. Hugo escalada le dossier du canapé où se trouvaient Tony et Sarah pour leur sauter dessus.

Des images défilaient encore sur l'écran de la télévision qui leur faisait face, mais plus aucun n'y prêtait attention. Le son n'avait pas été coupé, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il s'agissait d'un vieux Walt Disney, un classique selon Tony, qu'il fallait impérativement que leur petite dernière connaisse. Tony avait multiplié les arguments pour convaincre Tim de télécharger ce film, de le copier sur un DVD, afin que Sarah puisse enfin regarder Blanche neige et les sept nains. Ziva avait eu beau lui dire qu'il le trouverait en magasin, Tony s' était refusé à l'acheter. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça selon lui. Ça éviterait à Tim de perdre la main en informatique, car il avait de plus en plus tendance à devenir un papa gâteau qui donne l'exemple parfait de ce qui est bien et de ce qui ne l'est pas à Elina et sa sœur qui venait tout juste de naître. Et puis, de plus, avait-il dit à Ziva, en ne l'achetant pas on économise quelques euros supplémentaires, que tu seras bien heureuse de dépenser quand on partira en vacances en mars. Ziva avait fini par céder, et Sarah connaissait à présent le DVD par cœur. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en lasser.

Hugo, qui avait remarqué que plus personne ne prêtait attention à la télévision s'empara de la télécommande et appuya sur un bouton au hasard. Sarah, qui n'avait pourtant que trois ans à peine, réagit immédiatement.

- Hugo! On va rater le meilleur moment, quand les nains rentrent chez eux après le boulot. C'est l'heure de leur chanson.

Tony la lâcha et cessa de la chatouiller quand il l'entendit se plaindre. Il remarqua alors que la télé était éteinte.

- Hugogogogogogogo, fit-il d'une grosse voix. C'est toi qui a éteint la télé?

- Non. Déclara-t-il.

- Sarah? Questionna Tony en tournant la tête pour regarder sa fille cette fois.

- Si c'est lui, dit-elle en pointant son frère du doigt.

- Tu vas voir un peu ce que tu mérites pour nous empêcher de regarder ce chef d'œuvre jusqu'au bout, reprit Tony en s'avançant vers son fils en remuant les doigts, signe évident qu'il allait lui aussi le chatouiller.

Cependant, Hugo ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Mais vous ne regardiez même pas! Et puis vous le connaissez par cœur.

- Et alors, il est génial ce film, hein Sarah?

La petite hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, alors que Tony commençait à faire courir ses doigts sur le petit ventre de son fils.

- Papa arrête! Réagit aussitôt celui-ci en commençant à se tordre sous les doigts de son père.

Mais Tony était bien décidé à le faire rire aux éclats avant de le lâcher, et le rire de Sarah à cette vue l'encouragea encore davantage. Il porta son fils sur le canapé, auprès de sa fille, et commença alors à les chatouiller tous les deux. Ils se tordaient de rire sous ses doigts, à son plus grand plaisir. Ils ne résistaient jamais aux chatouilles, bien qu'Hugo se montre de plus en plus résistant. Il se demandait combien de temps encore il pourrait continuer à l'avoir à ce jeu, avant qu'il ne soit hélas trop grand pour ça aussi. Ses enfants grandissaient bien trop vite. Ils avaient fêté les trois ans de Sarah il y a un mois, et Tony commençait à se demander où était passé son petit bébé, sa petite puce au sourire ravageur. Bien sûr le sourire était toujours là, mais ça n'était plus pareil.

Sarah, qui tentait de se libérer des mains de son père et de quitter ce canapé car elle commençait à suffoquer, posa un pied sur la télécommande, et les nains réapparurent en gros plan sur l'écran plat, chantant leur chanson à tue-tête. Tony sursauta, ce qui permit à Sarah de se libérer complètement.

- Tu m'auras pas! Dit-elle à son père en fuyant en direction de la cuisine pour retrouver sa mère.

- Je me vengerai! Lui cria Tony en la suivant des yeux alors que Hugo était toujours hilare. Il lui fit sa plus belle grimace puis lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Tony! Entendit-il alors. Ne viens pas te plaindre si ton assiette est froide.

- J'arrive Zi, j'arrive, répondit-il. Laisse moi le temps de faire comprendre à ton fils qui est le plus fort entre lui et moi.

- C'est lui sans hésiter, entendit-il Ziva lui répondre.

Il releva la tête et la vit à l'entrée du salon. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Il fait ce qu'il veut de toi, reprit Ziva, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Puis elle fit demi tour et retourna en cuisine. Dépêche-toi, car nous on commence, ajouta-t-elle toutefois à son attention.

- Ça va les filles, on arrive, répondit Tony en chatouillant une dernière petite fois son fils.

Il finit par le libérer de son emprise, et le petit garçon s'enfuit en riant vers la cuisine en narguant son père.

- La prochaine fois tu ne m'échapperas pas déclara Tony à son fils alors qu'il disparaissait dans la cuisine.

Tony s'assit sur le canapé et s'autorisa une petite seconde de pause avant d'aller dîner. Ils allaient l'épuiser à ce rythme là. Il était certain qu'un mélange entre Ziva et lui ne pouvait être qu'explosif, mais ils avaient tous les deux eu un peu d'espoir à la naissance de leurs enfants. A cette époque ils envisageaient encore la possibilité d'une maison calme le soir, alors que leurs enfants seraient couchés. Ils avaient cessé d'espérer depuis longtemps. Tony se demandait d'ailleurs si ses enfants connaissaient la signification du mot calme. Il faudrait qu'il leur en touche un mot. Sinon Ziva et lui n'allaient pas survivre.

Tony se saisit de la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Il se leva, replaça les coussins sur le canapé, ainsi que la petite table basse qui avait été écartée du canapé. Il la remit à ce qui lui semblait être le bon endroit. Puis pour vérifier il se rassit sur la canapé. Il leva ses pieds et les posa sur la table basse. Ça avait l'air d'être bon, constata-t-il. Il pourrait de nouveau boire une bière en se prélassant devant sa télévision, la table était à la bonne place. Encore faudrait-il qu'il en trouve le temps. L'italien sortit le DVD du lecteur et le rangea dans son boîtier, alors que de nouveaux éclats de voix parvenaient de la cuisine. De ce qu'il en entendait, il s'agissait apparemment cette fois d'une histoire de paille. Ils ne s'arrêteraient donc jamais? Se demanda Tony.

Il entendit Ziva élever la voix et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était folle de leurs deux enfants. Elle serait prête à tout pour eux, il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait toujours du mal à hausser le ton, mais elle avait fini par s'y mettre, ils ne lui laissaient pas vraiment le choix. Elle aimait ses enfants, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient le droit de faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Plusieurs fois elle et lui s'étaient déjà expliqués à ce sujet. Car souvent ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Oui, il fallait qu'ils sachent se faire respecter. Mais comment faire obéir leurs enfants quand l'un pensait oui et l'autre pensait non? Cela avait donné lieu à de nombreuses discussions, ou chacun avait expliqué ce qui leur semblait être le mieux pour leurs enfants. Souvent l'un finissait par céder, mais pas systématiquement.

Tony se dirigea vers la cuisine alors qu'une fois de plus quelques coups retentissaient sur le bois de la porte.

- J'arrive Ziva, je vais ouvrir, dit-il à l'attention de la jeune femme, qui il s'en doutait, devait commencer à s'impatienter, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe. Tony jeta un œil à sa montre et se demanda quelques instants qui pouvait bien venir à 20 h. Ce devait être un membre de l'équipe, se dit-il en arrivant dans l'entrée et en déverrouillant la porte.

L'homme qui se trouvait sur le perron commençait réellement à s'impatienter. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir froid, et il s'énervait à l'idée que personne ne se soit encore décidé à venir lui ouvrir. Il les entendait se chamailler à l'intérieur, ce qui le rendait heureux, il ne pouvait le nier. Le cacher oui, mais pas le nier. Le bonheur semblait irradier dans cette maison de banlieue où Tony et Ziva s'étaient construits une vie de famille. Une vie dont il ne savait que peu de choses, et dont le peu qu'il savait, il l'avait découvert de lui-même en farfouillant, pas toujours légalement.

Le vieil homme se demanda pourquoi il était venu jusque là ce soir. Il recula de quelque pas pour apercevoir Ziva par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle était penchée sur un plat et remplissait des assiettes, alors que la petite fille qui se trouvait à ses cotés jouait avec une fourchette. Il n'aurait pas cru voir un tel tableau un jour. Ziva aura toujours su le surprendre. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Une deuxième petite tête brune apparue ensuite. Le petit garçon se haussa sur une chaise et tira la langue à sa sœur en attrapant la paille qui se trouvait dans son verre.

Aussitôt il la vit réagir au quart de tour, et il ne parvint cette fois à retenir le très léger sourire qui étira le coin de ses lèvres. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Il s'attendrissait vraiment. Il soupira en se reprenant. Ziva tentait de régler le nouveau conflit, alors qu'une fois de plus des éclats de voix parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Il n'aurait pas aimé être leur voisin. Ce ne devait pas être une place de tout repos.

Il se décida ensuite à toquer une troisième fois. Ils formaient un joli tableau, tous les quatre réunis, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour. Il lui avait fallu du temps et de nombreuses réflexions pour arriver jusque devant cette porte. Même si il n'était plus sûr de rien, il était hors de question qu'il fasse machine arrière maintenant.

Il remonta les marches du perron et se remit devant la porte en attendant que celle-ci s'ouvre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'allait avoir l'italien en ouvrant la porte, car il savait que c'était lui, qui était en train de lui ouvrir. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Mais il savait qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. La porte s'ouvrait, et il venait perturber pour quelques instants le bonheur de cette petite famille.


	63. Chapter 62 Epilogue : Sur le seuil

Oh oh oh! Voici le Père Noël, avec dans sa hotte tout plein de mots alignés rien que pour vous! Non je ne suis pas morte écrasée par une meute de hiboux, non je ne vous ai pas oublié après avoir été lobotomisée par des ours bleus, j'ai plutôt été capturée et enchaînée à mon bureau par de profs de prépa...

Mais à moi les vacances, et à vous la lecture! Je vous fait une promesse et je m'y tiendrai, avant le 7 janvier, vous avez lu le dernier chapitre d'Ava Zivdid, c'est-à-dire le numéro 65. (C'est un peu triste quand même...)

Enfin, voilà le chapitre 62. Rappelez vous, Tony et Ziva dans leur maison, avec Sarah et Hugo, et un mystérieux invité qui sonne à la porte.

Même si je me suis faite attendre, j'espère que vous serez encore nombreux à lire cette suite. J'attends votre avis avec impatiente même si il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

P.S : Et merci à Gwen pour ces MP qui font toujours plaisir =)

* * *

Chapitre 62 :Sur le seuil.

La première chose qu'il distingua furent ses yeux. Des yeux qu'il ne pensait pas recroiser de si tôt, des yeux qu'il ne pensait même pas recroiser un jour. A vrai dire, il avait vraiment cru et espéré que ce chapitre était réglé. Mais ça n'était visiblement pas le cas. Cette visite ne pouvait être de bon augure, et Dinozzo imaginait déjà le pire. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment quel comportement adopter, quelle attitude avoir face à cet homme, mais déjà il se renfermait et passait en mode agent du NCIS. Il craignait pour sa famille. C'était son rôle de tous les protéger, et il avait plutôt bien réussi jusque là. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme se décide aujourd'hui à venir tout envoyer balader. Pas maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin réussi se dit Tony.

Le visage de l'italien se ferma alors qu'il jetait un œil rapide au reste des traits de cet homme. Il devait bien avouer qu'il le trouvait changé. Un petit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pu déterminer. Mais pourtant c'était là. Quelque chose était différent. Son visage était davantage ridé, plus boursouflé, ses cheveux totalement blanc, et il portait des lunettes. Il l'avait déjà vu avec des lunettes, mais uniquement lorsqu'il avait le nez dans un dossier. Sa vue n'avait pas dû s'améliorer avec le temps, pensa Tony en détaillant encore un peu plus l'homme qui lui faisait face et dont la stature pouvait paraître un peu moins imposante.

Il semblait porter un costume sous son grand imper beige. Il ne devait pas avoir bien chaud par ce temps se dit à juste titre l'italien. Les mains dans les poches, il avait pris de l'embonpoint. Il lui paraissait plus affaissé, moins grand. Était-ce parce que le temps avait passé? Parce que lui avait pris en assurance que cet homme lui paraissait un peu moins dangereux à cet instant? Parce que c'était cet homme qui était en terrain étranger et non lui? Tony ne pouvait trouver la bonne réponse, si tant est qu'il y en ait une.

- Tony, tu viens manger, ou tu campes dehors? L'interrogea Ziva, le sortant de ses pensées par la même occasion.

Tony reporta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme face à lui. Pourquoi était-il là? Qu'avait-il encore derrière la tête? Tony n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, retrouver la chaleur confortable de son foyer, et faire comme si ces dernières secondes n'avaient jamais existées. Il reporta son attention sur les yeux de l'homme face à lui, qui restait muet. Cela non plus ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne disait rien? Qu'attendait-il? D'où venait cet air qu'il avait sur le visage? A quoi pensait-il?

Eli David baissa un instant les yeux face à ce regard plus qu'insistant que lui imposait Dinozzo. A quoi aurait-il pu s'attendre d'autre? Il était déjà heureux de ne pas s'être encore pris cette porte de bois dans le nez. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il voyait bien le trouble qui s'était emparé de l'italien

-Tony? Entendirent les deux hommes. Ziva se répétait, s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles.

Cet appel ramena Tony à la réalité, qui lui répondit seulement.

- J'arrive. Commencez sans moi, j'en ai pour une seconde, dit-il d'une voix relativement faible.

Ziva, qui s'était approchée de l'encadrement de la porte, avança encore de quelques pas en entendant Tony lui répondre. Elle jeta un œil aux enfants pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien installés à table, puis elle prit la direction du couloir qui menait sur l'entrée. Le ton de Tony l'inquiétait. Il avait parlé si faiblement qu'elle avait dû y réfléchir à deux fois pour comprendre le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, de qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa maison, mais son instinct lui criait que quelque chose clochait. La réaction de Tony n'était pas normale. Ce silence n'était pas normale. Même les enfants ne chahutaient plus, comme si ils avaient conscience que quelque chose d'important se jouait à cet instant et qu'il ne fallait pas déranger.

Ziva avança dans le couloir, et elle distingua alors cette silhouette. Elle cessa d'avancer et sa mâchoire se serra, alors qu'elle était encore à deux bon mètres de l'entrée. Elle se sentait incapable d'avancer davantage. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la menace en cet homme. Elle voyait aussi la main de Tony qui restait serrée sur la clenche de la porte d'entrée, alors qu'il faisait fasse à Eli David. Tony n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, alors que l'israélien relevait à cet instant les yeux, et remarquait la présence de sa fille à quelques pas de lui. Il y a des années qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches. Il avait compté les jours lors de son trajet en avion. Cela faisait un peu plus de sept ans maintenant qu'elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans sa vie, après une surprenante entrée au Mossad.

Sept ans qu'elle s'était avancée dans son bureau, qu'elle lui avait exposé clairement le fond de sa pensée, et qu'il avait définitivement perdu sa fille. C'était il y a sept ans, la dernière fois qu'il avait usé de sous-entendus qu'elle s'était refusée à entendre, ne les remarquant même pas. Était-elle au moins revenue en Israël depuis ce jour? Il ne le savait même pas. Il avait continué de garder un œil sur elle durant tout ce temps, à distance, sans toutefois l'épier à chaque seconde de sa vie. Il s'était simplement tenu au courant. Qui pourrait lui reprocher ça?

Tony vit le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face se poser sur un point dans son dos. Il vit toute l'attention de ce vieil homme se poser sur quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. Eli David avait posé ses yeux dans ceux de sa dernière fille, et y lisait toute cette colère qu'il avait provoqué. Il distingua tous ces remparts que Ziva s'était construits dans le seul but de se protéger de cette partie de sa vie. De cette partie dans laquelle elle aurait tant aimé que les choses soient différentes.

Elle tentait de rester impassible dans ce face à face. Elle se tenait droite, sentant que tous ses muscles s'étaient crispés à sa vue. Elle voulait se montrer forte, sans faiblesse. Elle voulait qu'il voit qu'il pourrait toujours essayer, qu'il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait, il ne trouverait jamais plus en elle la moindre faiblesse dont il pourrait profiter et grâce à laquelle il pourrait obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait d'elle. Tout cela était terminé, depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'elle avait claqué cette lourde porte de bois en se jurant de ne plus jamais repasser par ce chemin.

Tony se retourna et aperçut Ziva, raide, derrière lui, au milieu du couloir. Il ferma les yeux un instant et un soupir lui échappa. Il aurait été prêt à tout pour éviter cet instant. Pour empêcher cet homme d'entrer, empêcher Ziva de sortir, les empêcher de se revoir. Il imaginait déjà les ravages de ce moment, de cette rencontre. Ils avaient enfin trouvé la paix à laquelle ils avaient tant aspirée. Mais il avait fallu qu'il revienne les hanter.

- Je t'avais dit que j'arrivais, déclara Tony du ton d'un constat.

Ziva lui lança un regard. Elle vit dans ses yeux combien il avait voulu empêcher ça, combien il était désolé, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et reporta rapidement son attention sur l'intrus en faisant comprendre à Tony que de toute façon, désormais, il était trop tard. La machine était enclenchée. Il devait la laisser faire, Tony le comprit. Toutefois il resta là, à veiller sur Ziva. Il se préparait à arbitrer le combat et à venir au secours de celle qu'il aimait. Elle voulait qu'elle sache que comme toujours il était là.

- Que viens-tu faire ici? Demanda alors Ziva, restant où elle était.

Eli David mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, détaillant sa fille pendant encore quelques instants.

- Je crois qu'une réponse serait la bienvenue, ajouta Tony, voyant bien que l'israélien ne semblait pas décidé à parler.

- Je suis venu voir ma fille une dernière fois, dit enfin Eli David d'une voix rocailleuse.

Lui et sa fille s'affrontèrent du regard pendant encore plusieurs secondes après cette réplique.

- Il me semblait pourtant avoir été claire, déclara alors Ziva d'un ton froid, avant de marquer une courte pause. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir, que tu ne faisais plus partie de ma vie. La mémoire te fait défaut.

- Non. Je me souviens très bien de ta dernière visite.

Un nouveau silence étouffant prit place.

- Pourtant tu es là alors que personne ne t'y a invité. Moi la dernière.

- Je sais. Toutefois je suis venu directement de Tel-Aviv dans le seul but de te voir, toi et ta famille.

- Hum! Moi et ma famille. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'en fais pas partie, de ma famille comme tu dis? Reprit Ziva en avançant d'un pas. Je te trouve drôlement secret, tu défends ta cause avec bien peu d'arguments. Dans mes souvenirs tu te montrais pourtant bien plus hargneux au combat.

- Avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre que la violence n'aidait en rien pour ce genre de choses.

- Hum! Hoqueta Ziva une nouvelle fois. La violence n'aide en rien pour ce genre de choses? Répéta-t-elle. Pincez moi je rêve! C'est vraiment toi qui viens de dire ça? Tu n'as pas perdu l'art du mensonge à ce que je vois. Que viens-tu faire chez moi à une heure pareille? Poursuivit Ziva en haussant fortement le ton.

- Constater mes erreurs, répondit Eli David sur le ton de la résignation.

Ziva se sentit bouillir. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation qui s'imposait à elle. Elle s'était attendue à tout en le voyant, mais pas à cela. Et elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que sous ses airs renfermés, Tony pensait de même. Quel tour était-il encore venu leur jouer? Ziva était sur ses gardes, attendant le revers des choses, guettant le moment où il se déciderait à attaquer, et où une fois de plus elle se sentirait s'écrouler sous ses coups.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! S'écria Ziva. Je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir quand tu mens. Dis moi tout de suite où tu veux en venir ça nous fera gagner du temps à tous les deux. Ça nous évitera bien des mensonges, et ça n'en sera que bien moins douloureux pour moi. J'ai su dès l'instant où je t'ai vu que de toute façon ta visite n'annonçait rien de bon, alors parle maintenant, s'énerva Ziva en le voyant rester si immobile, si impassible.

Ziva remarqua alors du mouvement sur sa droite. Elle tourna vivement la tête et vit ses enfants, alertés par les cris, se tenir debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

- Retournez manger, tout de suite, continua alors Ziva sur sa lancée, ne prenant pas le temps de changer de ton.

Tony vit ses enfants faire un bon en arrière, surpris par l'attitude de leur mère, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu dans cet état. Il vit aussi qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude qu'elle avait eu envers eux, et qu'Eli David, toujours stoïque sur le seuil, observait fixement ses enfants. Il se décida alors à lâcher la poignée de la porte d'entrée et à s'approcher de Sarah et Hugo.

- Allez les enfants, écoutez Maman, dit-il en s'approchant de quelques pas. Il vit Sarah parcourir le reste de distance qu'il y avait entre eux et venir se nicher contre ses jambes en jetant au passage un rapide coup d'œil à l'inconnu qu'elle devinait être à l'origine de l'ambiance tendue.

Tony sentit ses petits bras se serrer autour de ses jambes, le rendant prisonnier de son emprise, incapable de se dégager de ce couloir. Il ne parvenait plus à voir son visage, qu'elle avait caché contre sa jambe gauche. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de la rassurer un peu. Il releva la tête pour voir où était Hugo, et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il regardait sa mère. Tony tourna alors la tête vers Ziva et se rendit compte qu'elle aussi fixait son fils, qui semblait lui aussi très surpris du ton qu'avait employé la jeune femme quelques secondes plus tôt.

Tony savait que Ziva s'était peu à peu emportée les minutes précédentes, et qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de s'adresser à ses enfants, trop énervée pour cela. Il savait aussi que si elle avait agi ainsi c'était dans le seul but de les protéger. Elle avait voulu les faire partir afin qu'il ne voient pas qu'un homme se tenait sur le seuil. Cela n'avait pas vraiment marché.

Tony assistait au duel silencieux entre Ziva et leur fils. Il voyait dans les yeux de Ziva qu'elle cherchait le meilleur moyen de s'excuser, mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Et la présence de son père n'arrangeait rien. Tony ne savait plus vers qui se tourner pour désarmer cette situation explosive alors qu'il avait pourtant d'habitude l'aptitude à trouver la bonne formule. Cette fois, il restait tout simplement lui aussi muet, alors qu'Eli David observait la petite famille.


	64. Chapter 63 Epilogue : Etrange tableau

Merci beaucoup de me suivre encore!

Marguerite Roxton Jones, Gwen, merci pour vos reviews =).

Furieuse, moi aussi ça va me faire drôle une fois que j'aurai posté le dernier chapitre!

Chou05, c'est un plaisir de vous faire plaisir!

Comme promis déjà la suite! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant. Profitez, bientôt la fin...

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 63 : Etrange tableau.

Alors qu'un silence total régnait toujours dans l'entrée de la maison, Sarah bougea un peu sa tête, la dégagea des jambes de son père, pour voir l'homme qu'elle n'avait qu'aperçu l'instant précédent. Elle ne le connaissait pas, et son allure l'intriguait.

- Papa? C'est qui le monsieur? Demanda-t-elle.

Tony baissa son visage en sa direction, surpris par la question. La petite leva ses yeux vers ceux de son père, dans l'attente d'une réponse. L'italien la fixa quelques secondes, puis releva rapidement la tête en direction de Ziva, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à leur fille. Il comprit bien vite que Ziva n'était qu'encore plus perdue que lui vue l'expression qu'elle affichait à cet instant.

Hugo, qui se trouvait encore dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine avança de quelques pas pour mieux voir cet homme qui lui était étranger, et pour fuir le regard de sa mère.

Eli David s'avança alors lui aussi, de deux petits pas seulement, mais suffisants pour faire face à Hugo. Face au petit garçon, à moins d'un mètre de lui, il s'accroupit tant bien que mal, faisant fit de la douleur que cela lui procurait. Ce geste attira le regard d'Hugo sur lui. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux du petit garçon et ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, alors qu'un silence total régnait dans la pièce. Ce n'est que quelques longues secondes plus tard qu'Eli David prit enfin la parole.

- Bonjour. Tu es Hugo c'est ça? Lui demanda-t-il.

Hugo le regarda encore une ou deux secondes, puis il hocha la tête, alors que Tony et Ziva se raidissaient encore, autant que leur corps le leur permettait, craignant ce qui adviendrait par la suite.

- Je m'appelle Eli David. Je suis ton grand-père, continua alors l'israélien calmement.

Ziva ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration. Il les mettait tous au pied du mur. Ce qu'elle avait longtemps craint arrivait.

- Le papa de maman? Demanda Hugo, les coupant tous dans leur réflexion.

- Oui, répondit Eli après quelques secondes de silence.

Hugo prit le temps de le regarder un peu mieux. Il détailla le vieux monsieur de haut en bas, inspectant chaque parcelle de cette personne qu'il découvrait pour la première fois, de cette personne qui l'intriguait.

- Le papa de papa je le connais, mais toi je t'ai jamais vu, constata simplement Hugo.

- C'est compliqué, répondit Eli David, en haussant les épaules. Je vis loin tu sais, dans un autre pays, continua-t-il après une courte pause. Je vis en Israël. Tu y es déjà allé?

- Non, déclara Hugo. Mais une amie de maman qui s'appelle Mélia et qui vit là-bas est déjà venue. Maman elle en parle des fois, de quand elle était petite.

- Tant mieux. Je suis content de te rencontrer Bonhomme, dit Eli en lui tendant la main. Hugo resta quelques secondes à ne pas savoir quoi faire face à cette main qu'on lui tendait, geste auquel il n'était pas habitué. Après une courte hésitation il mit sa petite main dans cette grande main usée par les années, et son grand-père serra doucement sa main en lui souriant, puis il se redressa du mieux qu'il put, alors que Hugo le regardait faire.

Une fois de nouveau debout, Eli David croisa les yeux de sa fille, qui lui lançait un regard méfiant. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se fixer et à s'affronter du regard, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Ziva y mettait son père à l'épreuve, alors qu'Eli se contentait de relever un défi qu'il ne souhaitait pas mener. Il n'était pas venu pour cela ce soir. C'est donc lui qui baissa en premier son regard, acceptant de ne pas avoir le dernier mot cette fois. Il espérait que cela permettait de faire comprendre à sa fille qu'il n'était pas venu pour relancer un combat futile qu'il savait avoir perdu il y a sept ans, quand elle avait claqué la porte de son bureau.

Eli David baissa ses yeux en direction de la petite fille, toujours collée aux jambes de Tony, et qui était restée muette depuis sa première question. A nouveau le vieil homme se baissa, en remontant légèrement son pantalon au niveau de ses genoux pour pouvoir se permettre une telle position. Il ne dit rien et attendit simplement que la petite fille tourne sa tête en sa direction et accepte de le regarder. Pendant deux petites secondes il espéra que cette petite avait le caractère bien trempé de ses parents, et qu'il ne resterait pas trop longtemps ainsi à attendre qu'elle daigne lui jeter un œil. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas trop longtemps à attendre, enfin il croisa le regard de sa petite fille, alors que Tony et Ziva restaient stoïques. Il lui sourit doucement. La petite répondit à son sourire, puis lâcha d'un bras les jambes de son père. Eli vit dans ses yeux à quel point elle l'observait, comme un jouet dans une vitrine, sans pour autant le juger, comme Hugo avait pu le faire auparavant. Enfin, après d'interminables secondes, Eli David, ne désirant pas répéter ce qu'il avait déjà dit au petit garçon, Sarah prit la parole.

- Il faut t'appeler Senior toi aussi, ou on peut dire Papi, comme les autres à l'école? La petite voix de Sarah et sa question agrandirent le sourire de l'israélien, dont le cœur se serrait un peu en prenant une fois de plus conscience d'à quel point il était absent de la vie de la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

- Comme tu préfères Sarah. Dit-il simplement.

- Alors se sera Papi, conclut Sarah, avant de lentement se détacher de son père et venir enserrer le coup du vieil homme de ses petits bras, simplement heureuse d'enfin rencontrer son grand-père, et totalement inconsciente des enjeux de la situation.

Eli David profita silencieusement de ce rapprochement, cueillant au maximum cet instant qu'il ne pensait pas vivre un jour, même lorsque quelques minutes plus tôt il avait toqué à cette porte. Après quelques instants il se releva sans gestes brusques, en prenant dans ses bras Sarah, qui apparemment ne désirait pas le lâcher de suite. Elle se cala sur la hanche de son grand-père alors que celui-ci se redressait.

- ça va? Bien installée? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui. Répondit simplement Sarah.

Eli David tut la douleur que porter cette petite fille pouvait lui procurer, et se tourna de nouveau vers Ziva. Il prit la parole après l'avoir regardée quelques instants.

- Je ne pensais pas vous déranger en plein repas. Je vous ai vu par la fenêtre en attendant que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir expliqua Eli. Il marqua une pause, alors que le froid qui rentrait par la porte toujours ouverte les faisait tous frissonner légèrement.

- Je me suis rendu à une réunion importante à Washington aujourd'hui, pour avoir l'occasion de passer par ici ce soir, continua Eli David. Je n'ai pas l'intention de déranger ou de m'imposer, poursuivit-il, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Ziva. Je m'en vais immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas de moi, même si ça ne me dérangerait pas de manger avec vous ce soir. Je suis déjà satisfait d'avoir pu rencontrer mes petits-enfants et de voir que vous vous portez tous bien. Je suis content de voir que tu as su éviter les erreurs que moi j'ai commises Ziva. Que tu as su fonder ta propre famille et lui être fidèle. Je repars à Tel-Aviv demain à l'aube. Je n'ai que cette soirée pour passer un peu de temps avec vous, une dernière fois. Ma visite n'a aucun autre but.

Il se tourna vers Tony, qu'il regarda une courte seconde, avant de se retourner vers sa fille.

- Le reste, c'est à vous de décider. J'accepterais votre décision quelle qu'elle soit. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi ici ce soir.

Après cela, Eli David se tut, et Sarah toujours dans ses bras, il attendit simplement et silencieusement une réponse de la part de sa fille ou de son gendre.

Ziva regarda son père, les yeux dans les yeux, une fois de plus. Elle tentait de discerner une part de mensonge dans ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Elle tentait de dénicher l'endroit où se trouvait l'arnaque dans sa proposition, de déceler les pièges avant qu'ils ne se referment sur elle et sa famille. Car ce qu'elle désirait le moins au monde, c'était que sa famille, ses enfants, aperçoivent en ce grand-père le personnage qu'elle avait pu connaître et dû combattre pendant une majeure partie de sa vie.

Elle savait que Tony ne ferait rien. Elle savait qu'il resterait là à l'observer, à guetter la moindre réaction de sa part. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait aucun geste tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas fait signe, et qu'il la laissait prendre une décision, sa décision. Elle savait qu'il respecterait son choix, et qu'il n'y ferait pas entrave, qu'il la soutiendrait, peu importe ce qu'elle allait décider.

Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre idée, de ce qu'elle allait décider. Elle connaissait son père, elle savait de quoi il était capable, elle se méfiait toujours de lui, et même en cet instant elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il lui avait bien trop souvent appris à ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle savait qu'il était capable du pire. Alors elle se demandait si elle pouvait accepter un telle personne sous son toit. Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne à entrer en jeu ce soir. Elle n'était pas, comme il y a sept ans, seule entre quatre murs, seule face à son père. Ses enfants étaient là. Ses enfants qui à plusieurs reprises déjà l'avaient questionnée sur sa famille, sur ces grands-parents totalement absents, face à la famille de Tony qui avait su trouver sa place dans leur foyer. Elle voyait bien à leur attitude, même si elle remarquait qu'Hugo restait sur ses gardes, qu'ils étaient heureux d'enfin faire la connaissance de leur grand-père. C'était la seule chose qui la faisait hésiter ce soir. La présence et le comportement de ses enfants.

Elle avait conscience que ce qui lui avait causé le plus de tort dans la vie, au-delà du rôle qu'avait pu jouer son père, était l'absence d'une famille unie, complète, et aimante, passé un certain âge et les illusions de l'enfance. Elle savait combien elle avait souffert de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de s'asseoir à table, entourée de sa famille au complet, et de simplement partager un bon repas, sans qu'aucun conflit ne vienne déranger l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants connaissent ce vide eux aussi, et lui en veuillent plus tard d'avoir refusé la présence de cette personne, alors que pour une fois elle se proposait d'entrer dans leur vie, pour quelques heures, sans arrière pensées. Du moins elle l'espérait. C'est ce qui la fit trancher, c'est ce qui lui permit d'avancer vers un choix. Car elle restait incertaine. Comme souvent elle craignait des représailles. Même si tout comme Tony quelques minutes plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait elle aussi trouvé son père changé, vieilli, ce qui le rendait légèrement moins effrayant. Peut-être cela avait-il contribué au fait qu'il s'approprie si rapidement ses enfants.

Ziva se tourna un peu sur sa gauche pour croiser les yeux de Tony. Elle avait envie qu'il lui dise qu'elle prenait la bonne décision, qu'elle avait raison de faire ce choix. Elle voulait trouver un peu de soutien dans ce regard. Elle le sentait perdu lui aussi, alors qu'il restait droit, à la regarder. Elle lui sourit doucement, en espérant qu'il comprendrait sa décision. Même si elle se doutait qu'elle lui devrait des explications par la suite. Elle espérait simplement faire le bon choix.

Elle resta encore quelques secondes silencieuse, comme tout le monde à cet instant, à fixer Tony, puisant dans ses yeux le courage nécessaire pour affronter la suite. Puis elle se retourna vers son père et le détailla encore un peu. Elle l'affronta encore un court moment du regard, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire le moindre écart, et qu'elle faisait ce choix uniquement pour ses enfants. Puis le plus simplement du monde, tentant de contrôler au maximum sa voix pour que celle-ci paraisse assurée et que ses enfants ne voient pas la complexité de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec cet homme, elle déclara :

- Les pâtes vont refroidir, on ferait mieux de passer à table tout de suite. Sinon ça n'en vaudra pas la peine.

Eli David la regarda encore un peu, la remerciant du regard de lui accorder cette dernière chance. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment proches pour qu'il le lui dise explicitement, alors il se contentait de lui adresser ce regard, dans lequel il lui faisait passer toute sa reconnaissance de lui permettre de passer ces quelques instants avec sa famille. Il fit doucement glisser Sarah jusqu'au sol, lui permettant de gagner la cuisine pour y retrouver sa place.

- Allez vous asseoir les enfants, je vais chercher une chaise supplémentaire, reprit Ziva, toujours en partie sur ses gardes.

Hugo et Sarah prirent donc le chemin de la cuisine. Eli David avança de quelques pas pour permettre à Tony de refermer la porte d'entrée. Chacun apprécia de se retrouver au chaud. L'israélien ôta doucement son manteau, alors que Tony le regardait faire. Il le tendit à l'italien qui le pendit dans l'entrée. Tony lança un regard froid au vieil homme alors que Ziva revenait, une chaise de la salle à manger dans les mains. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et son père la suivit. Elle écarta les chaises déjà présentes autour de la table et y ajouta la nouvelle. Elle fit doucement signe à son père de s'y asseoir et attrapa une assiette de pâtes pour la réchauffer quelques secondes au microonde. Elle se retrouva face à Tony en se retournant, qui lui sourit légèrement et posa sa main sur son bras dans un geste de soutien, tout en passant derrière elle pour gagner sa place habituelle. Elle était heureuse d'avoir son soutien en cet instant capital. Le microonde sonna. Elle sortit l'assiette qu'elle reposa sur la table et en plaça une deuxième dans le microonde. Elle réchauffa ainsi les quatre assiettes qu'elle avait préalablement servies, tout en sortant un cinquième couvert pour son père. Le tout dans un silence total. Elle servit ensuite son père, puis s'assit à table, et constata sans grande surprise que pour une fois les enfants n'avaient pas encore touché à leur assiette. Hugo observait son grand-père alors que Sarah jetait des coups d'œil à tout va. Tous deux avaient conscience de l'incongruité de la situation.

Eli David n'osait pas trop bouger. Il se savait surveillé par Tony et Ziva, et observé par ses petits enfants. Il savait qu'aucun de ses gestes ne passerait inaperçu ce soir. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. C'était un bien maigre pris à payer pour passer une soirée ici, en famille.

- Alors Hugo, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à l'école aujourd'hui? Demanda Tony, en servant un verre d'eau à chacun. Il tentait de calmer un peu cette atmosphère électrique, et d'engager un début de conversation pour mettre tout le monde un peu plus à l'aise.

Hugo regarda son père puis sa mère, avant de commencer à raconter comment il avait gagné au foot à la récré. Sarah commença à manger sa part de gratin de pâtes, et tout le monde l'imita. Chacun écouta le discours de Hugo, et peu à peu la conversations s'amorça entre lui et son grand-père, l'atmosphère se détendant doucement. Sarah intervint dans la conversation, puis Tony commença à rajouter son grain de sel de temps à autre. Pour le moment, seule Ziva restait silencieuse, à observer l'étrange tableau qu'elle ne pensait pas voir un jour : Tony, son père, et ses enfants, réunis autour de la même table, à se demander où il faisait le plus froid l'hiver, à Washington ou à Tel-Aviv?


	65. Chapter 64 Epilogue : Souvenirs

Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà pour l'avant dernière fois ici... Bientôt la fin les amis! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent =)

Dans ce chapitre, suite et fin de la soirée chez Ziva et Tony, avec Eli et les enfants. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant!

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 64 : Souvenirs

- Papi? Elle était comment Maman quand elle était petite? Elle était pas sage tout le temps hein? Demanda Sarah, alors que tout le monde était encore à table, et que l'ambiance restait légèrement tendue entre les adultes.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as dit qu'elle était sage tout le temps? Demanda Eli directement à la petite fille.

- Des fois quand je fais des bêtises, maman elle râle et elle dit que elle quand elle était plus petite elle faisait pas toutes ces bêtises, expliqua Sarah.

- Je crois qu'elle dit ça pour que tu sois un peu plus sage, et elle n'a peut-être pas tort, ajouta Eli David après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à sa fille. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'était pas la dernière pour faire des bêtises. Elle en a fait des grosses même tu sais.

- C'est vrai? Questionna Hugo, soudainement curieux d'en savoir plus sur l'enfance de sa mère.

- Bien sûr. Vous voulez que je vous en raconte une? Leur demanda Eli, qui sentait que ses deux petits enfants portaient toute leur attention sur lui.

Les deux enfants hochèrent rapidement la tête pour faire comprendre à leur grand-père qu'ils avaient hâte d'entendre la suite de son discours. Eli prit le temps de regarder sa fille et de lui demander silencieusement son approbation. Ziva le regarda et hocha la tête, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle finissait son assiette.

Elle se demandait quelle histoire il allait bien pouvoir leur raconter. Car il est vrai qu'elle en avait fait des sottises étant enfant, elle avait entraîné Tali dans bien des embrouilles. Elle avait très rapidement fait preuve d'un fort caractère. Le sourire de Ziva s'agrandit un peu en repensant à cette période de sa vie.

- Quand Ziva était plus petite, commença Eli David, nous habitions une grande maison à l'extérieur de Tel-Aviv, en Israël. C'était un peu la campagne. Il y avait une rivière qui coulait pas très loin, derrière la maison.

Eli David marqua une pause après cette entrée en matière. Il put voir sur les visages de ses petits enfants qu'ils avaient cessé de manger pour pouvoir mieux l'écouter. Même Ziva qui s'était légèrement détendue au fil du repas semblait attendre la suite, afin de savoir quel évènement il allait leur conter.

- Un après-midi où il faisait très chaud, je devais être au travail, Ziva a décidé d'aller jouer dans la rivière avec sa sœur Tali et quelques amis afin de se rafraîchir. Elle savait pourtant que je lui avais interdis de s'approcher du cours d'eau si je n'étais pas là pour la surveiller, j'avais trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle n'était pas très grande, elle devait avoir huit ans, pas plus. Si je me souviens bien, ils avaient empruntés une vieille barque qui trainait par là pour jouer aux pirates.

Eli vit les yeux de Sarah et Hugo briller à tenter de s'imaginer leur mère petite dans un pareil moment.

- Le problème, continua Eli David, c'est que sa sœur Tali, qui bien sûr ne savait pas nager, a fini par tomber à l'eau. Ziva et ses copains se sont alors débrouillés je ne sais pas comment pour aller la repêcher au fond de la rivière et la ramener jusqu'à la rive. Quand elles sont rentrées une heure plus tard à la maison alors que leur mère les cherchait partout, elles étaient trempées jusqu'aux os, toutes boueuses, leurs habits étaient complètement sals. Tali en avait même perdu le petit bracelet en argent que sa tante lui avait offert. En plus de ça, elles ont été malades pendant plusieurs jours. Mais quand j'ai demandé à Ziva ce qu'il s'était passé, elle a levé le visage, m'a regardé, et d'un air effronté elle m'a répondu : "bah, rien."

Les rires des deux enfants succédèrent au court récit de leur grand-père qui souriait à ce souvenir.

- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de cet épisode, commenta Tony en se tournant vers Ziva.

- Tu sais, si je commençais à te raconter toutes les bêtises que j'ai faite, on n'en finirait pas, répondit-elle avec un regard malicieux qui fit rire Tony.

- Là-dessus elle a bien raison, répondit Eli, alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux de sa fille, et que tous les deux voyageaient vers une époque qui était bien lointaine.

Après cet échange, le silence reprit place autour de la table. Le temps était passé vite et les assiettes étaient toutes presque vides, même si Tony et Ziva ne parvenaient à se détendre complètement. Ziva se leva et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour sortir le fromage, ainsi que quelques yaourts dont ses enfants raffolaient.

- Maman elle pourra pu dire que elle elle était sage quand elle était petite, déclara alors Sarah.

- Ah non Sarah, ne la laisse jamais prétendre ça! Elle avait déjà un fort caractère répondit Eli David, alors que Tony sortait quelques cuillères pour les yaourts.

Sarah laissa trainer ses yeux encore quelques instants sur le visage de son grand-père qui l'intriguait toujours autant.

- J'ai oublié comment c'était ton prénom, déclara-t-elle alors, sa spontanéité faisant sourire Tony.

- T'es bête? Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Eli, lui répondit aussitôt son frère.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, reprit la petite. J'avais oublié. C'est parce que je connais personne d'autre qui s'appelle comme ça conclut-elle en attrapant un yaourt que sa mère lui tendait en écoutant l'échange.

- C'est un prénom que peu de gens portent aux Etats-Unis. Mais tu sais dans mon pays on est beaucoup à s'appeler Eli. En tout cas toi tu as un très joli prénom juif, expliqua Eli David.

- C'est vrai maman? Demanda la petite, en se tournant vers Ziva qui s'était rassise, alors que le regard d'Eli glissait de Sarah sur Ziva.

- Oui ma puce.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelée comme ça? Reprit l'enfant.

- Oui. Mais aussi parce que j'ai eu une amie qui s'appelait Sarah et qui était très gentille, qui m'a beaucoup aidé à une époque. Je l'aimais beaucoup, et j'aimais beaucoup son prénom aussi, alors je t'ai donné le même. Et puis de toute façon, il était hors de question de t'appeler Lydia, comme voulait le faire ton père, ajouta Ziva à l'intention de Tony, avec qui elle échangea un regard entendu.

- C'est moche Lydia! Je suis contente de m'appeler Sarah, reprit la petite.

Ziva sourit à sa fille. Après cet échange la conversation reprit. Eli David posait quelques questions de temps à autre, principalement sur le quotidien de cette famille qu'il découvrait. Chacun participait à la conversation, même si bien souvent c'était Eli qui parlait. Les deux enfants ne cessaient de le questionner sur qui il était, sur sa vie, l'endroit où il vivait. A peine le vieil homme avait-il fini de répondre à une question, que déjà une nouvelle lui était posée. Le repas se termina tranquillement. Un à un les derniers couverts avaient été posés sur la table, mais chacun avait gardé sa place. Personne n'avait bougé, les enfants ne cessant de poser des questions. La conversation ne s'arrêtait pas, Tony et Ziva laissaient aller, même si les enfants auraient dû être au lit depuis longtemps. La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand Ziva avait commencé à cuisiner, alors l'arrivée d'Eli David et la durée du repas n'avaient rien arrangé.

Peu importait. Ziva voyait que ses enfants étaient heureux de passer une telle soirée. D'ailleurs elle les avait souvent entendu rire ce soir. Leur grand-père avait accepté d'en raconter un peu plus au sujet des bêtises qu'avaient pu faire sa fille, si à lui aussi on lui racontait celles qu'avaient faites ses deux petits enfants. Eli et Tony alternaient donc leurs anecdotes, les enfants intervenant régulièrement. Ziva était contente de voir que Tony avait fini par se détendre et trouver sa place dans la conversation. Elle finissait par croire que son père avait été sincère quand il avait déclaré n'avoir pour seul objectif que de passer une bonne soirée en famille, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux tous.

De plus elle était satisfaite que Sarah et Hugo aient eu l'occasion de rencontrer leur grand-père. Elle ne savait pas si cela aurait été possible autrement. En tout cas ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle, elle n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas dans cette direction. Ses enfants avaient déjà posé quelques questions au sujet de leur grand-père. Il lui avait déjà demandé pourquoi eux n'en n'avaient qu'un, alors que les autres à l'école en avaient deux. Elle leur avait expliqué que eux aussi en avaient deux, mais qu'ils ne le connaissait pas, tout simplement. Elle n'était pas rentrée dans les détailles, ses explications étaient restées très vague, mais elle leur avait un peu parlé de son père. Désormais ils ne pourraient plus lui reprocher de ne pas connaître leur grand-père. Et ils auront des histoires à raconter à l'école demain. Après une soirée si riche en fou-rires, ils ne pourraient plus en manquer!

Ziva étaient tentée d'y croire elle aussi. De ne voir que le vieux monsieur et ses anecdotes, comme pouvaient le voir ses enfants. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier tout le reste. Même si au fond d'elle elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu, et que ses enfants n'aient pas la même image qu'elle de cet homme. D'autant qu'elle savait combien cela comptait pour ses enfants. Elle laissait donc passer les minutes sans rien dire. Il était plus de 22h, ses enfants baillaient de plus en plus souvent. Elle participait de temps à autre à la conversation. Elle vit Tony chercher une position un peu plus confortable sur sa chaise et se dit que d'ici une dizaine de minutes, elle mettrait fin à cette conversation.

En attendant elle profitait des derniers instants. Elle cessa de regarder ses enfants dont elle constatait la joie pour s'attarder un peu plus sur son père. Il avait vieilli. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se comporter comme ce soir depuis des années, depuis son enfance. Elle regrettait que les choses aient si mal tournées entre eux. Elle aurait aimé avoir un père comme les autres, une famille comme les autres. Une vie sans toutes ces horreurs et ces trahisons que sa propre famille avait pu lui causer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Ziva détailla les traits de cet homme qui s'agitait ce soir comme il n'avait pas dû le faire depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait pas si elle le reverrait un jour. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas si il en avait encore beaucoup des jours devant lui. Elle pensa que peut-être, certainement même, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. C'était très certainement la première et la dernière fois qu'il venait dans cette maison. Sûrement aussi la dernière fois qu'il voyageait jusque Washington. Et partir pour Tel-Aviv ne faisait pas vraiment parti de leurs projets actuels à Tony et elle. Peut-être un jour. Peut-être d'ici un an ou deux, quand Sarah serait un peu plus grande. Peut-être alors ils iraient tous les quatre. Elle savait déjà que Mélia serait plus que ravie de tous les accueillir. Elle pourrait alors faire découvrir à ses enfants le pays dans lequel leur mère avait grandi. Elle leur montrerait là maison où elle avait habité, de loin elle leur indiquerait l'endroit où leur grand-père travaillait. Elle irait faire un tour du côté de la tombe de sa sœur. Oui. Ce serait une bonne idée. Les enfants seraient contents, et Tony ne dirait pas non. Dans un an ou deux, quand Sarah serait un peu plus grande. Pour l'instant, elle la voyait mal passer des heures et des heures dans un avion.

Eli David sentait le regard de sa fille posait sur lui depuis un moment déjà. Elle ne disait rien depuis quelques temps, il sentait qu'elle restait là à l'observer. Il termina de raconter à Sarah et Hugo la fois où Ziva avait voulu adopter un serpent, puis posa ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille, et attendit qu'elle en prenne conscience et qu'elle le regarde. Cela prit plusieurs secondes, mais elle finit par ancrer son regard dans le sien. Il lui sourit doucement et constata avec joie que les lèvres de sa fille s'étirèrent elles aussi légèrement, en un fin sourire. Un maigre sourire qui toutefois lui fit très plaisir. Il savait que cela représentait beaucoup pour eux deux.

- Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel, déclara- t-il alors. Il se fait tard, et mon avion décolle demain matin. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je le rate.

Ziva hocha doucement la tête. Les enfants protestèrent.

- Votre grand-père à raison, dit Tony. Cela fait déjà un moment qu'il est là. Vous avez bien eu le temps d'en profiter. Si vous n'allez pas vite vous coucher vous allez être insupportable à l'école demain.

- On s'en fiche, c'est la maîtresse qui nous supportera, pas vous, répliqua Hugo, fier de sa réplique qui les fit tous sourire.

- Non Hugo, il est tard. Même les meilleures choses ont une fin mon bonhomme.

- D'accord, déclara le petit garçon dans un soupire.

Eli David se leva, et fut suivi par tout le monde. Il enfila son manteau qu'il avait posé sur le dossier de sa chaise alors que Tony avançait vers la porte d'entrée. Hugo et Sarah suivirent leur grand-père jusque dans le couloir alors que Ziva fermait la marche.

Sarah s'approcha la première du vieux monsieur. Elle avança jusqu'à ses pieds et tendit ses bras vers lui. Eli comprit le message et la prit dans ses bras. Une fois à bonne hauteur, la petit colla un gros bisous sur la joue de son grand-père.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu Papi.

- Moi aussi Sarah, répondit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras plusieurs secondes.

Puis elle se décida à le lâcher. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, et Eli reposa la petite à terre. Hugo qui jusque là était resté aux côtés de sa mère s'approcha alors à son tour. Il s'arrêta devant Eli et le regarda.

- On se reverra hein Eli? Questionna-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas Hugo. Mais je l'espère.

Le petit, pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse, hocha la tête. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Eli se baissa afin d'être à sa hauteur. Il le regarda en lui souriant, et Hugo finit par s'avancer pour serrer son grand-père dans ses petits bras. Eli passa une main dans son dos et le lui frotta plusieurs fois en signe d'affection. Alors qu'il sentait le petit garçon s'éloigner de lui il resserra sa prise pour le ramener contre lui.

- Si tu insistes beaucoup beaucoup, tu réussiras peut-être à motiver tes parents pour venir me voir en Israël, lui glissa-t-il alors à l'oreille, puis relâcha le petit garçon.

Hugo se dégagea et adressa un sourire plein de malice à son grand-père.

- Je commencerai demain, et je n'arrêterai que quand ce sera fait, chuchota-t-il en réponse.

- Bien, déclara Eli, avant de passer une main dans les cheveux en broussaille de son petit fils. Ensuite il se releva.

- Allez les enfants, allez mettre vos pyjamas, j'arrive pour vous mettre au lit. Maman viendra vous embrasser après, déclara Tony.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, puis les enfants finirent par lui obéir, après avoir jeté un œil à leur mère pour savoir si elle était du même avis.

- Au revoir Papi, dirent une dernière fois Hugo et Sarah avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir pour obéir à leur père.

- Au revoir les enfants, répondit Eli en leur souriant et en les regardant s'éloigner, se demandant si il les reverrait un jour.

Après cela Eli ferma sa veste pendant que Tony ouvrait en grand la porte d'entrée. Ziva restait en retrait, sans rien dire.

- Au revoir Eli, dit Tony en tendant sa main à son beau-père.

Eli David le regarda une courte seconde avant de serrer sa main.

- Au revoir Tony. Merci de m'avoir laissé entrer, reprit-il après une courte pause.

- Merci à vous d'être venu, répondit Tony. ça a fait très plaisir aux enfants.

- J'ai vu ça. Prenez bien soin de toute ma famille Tony, je vous fais confiance.

- J'y compte bien.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, puis Eli passa la porte et descendit les quelques marches du perron.

- Je vais voir où en sont les enfants, je te laisse le raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture, déclara Tony à l'attention de Ziva avant de partir rejoindre Hugo et Sarah.

- D'accord.


	66. Chapter 65 Epilogue : Fin de soirée

Snif, snif :,( ... Déjà la fin... Bon, d'accord, dans votre tête vous vous dites sûrement "Quoi, déjà? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous raconte? ça fait des mois qu'on l'attend ce chapitre, ça fait trois ans qu'elle la traîne cette fic!"

Vous avez sûrement raison, je ne suis certainement pas aussi efficace que Gwen qui publie à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je m'étonne moi-même de m'être embarquée dans cette histoire il y a déjà 3 ans. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Tout ça me rend nostalgique!

Mais l'heure de la fin a sonné, vous allez connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Je suis désolée pour l'attente que je vous ai fais subir, si ça peut vous consoler, rassurez vous, je ne vous ai pas torturé volontairement!

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que vous a plus ma fic jusque là. Pour rappel, on est chez Tony et Ziva, avec leurs enfants, et Eli David leur rend une petite visite.

Voili voilou...

Pour la dernière fois par ici, bonne lecture et vive les reviews! =)

P.S : Je posterai un "chapitre 66", mais ce ne sera pas une suite à cette fic mais un endroit pour répondre à vos reviews concernant ce chapitre et pour vous remercier de m'avoir suivie.

* * *

Chapitre 65 : Fin de soirée.

Ziva passa à son tour la porte, et la referma derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer, mais elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. La nuit était fraîche, et le froid la saisit rapidement. Elle se demanda un court instant si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'enfiler une veste avant de sortir. Elle descendit les quelques marches du perron, et rejoignit rapidement son père, qui n'avait fait que quelques pas. Sa voiture était garée le long du trottoir, à seulement quelques mètres sur la gauche.

Une fois que sa fille fut à sa hauteur, Eli David se retourna pour lui faire face. Lui non plus ne savait pas tellement quoi dire, ou bien quoi faire. La relation qu'il entretenait avec sa fille n'avait jamais été simple. Ils s'étaient toujours compliqués la vie tous les deux. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait que le constater, alors qu'ils se trouvaient côte à côte dans l'allée de sa maison, à ne pas savoir comment agir alors qu'ils se voyaient peut-être pour la dernière fois.

- J'ai été très surprise de te voir là ce soir, commença Ziva, qui n'avait pourtant pas été très bavarde. Mais finalement, je suis contente que tu sois venu, termina t'elle.

- Merci. Je dois avouer que... j'avais assez peur que vous ne me laissiez pas entrer, reprit Eli David après une courte seconde d'hésitation.

- Mmmh, j'y ai pensé répondit Ziva.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes encore, puis leurs regards se quittèrent, et doucement, d'une allure très lente, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la voiture de l'israélien. Le silence s'installa. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'Eli David reprit la parole.

- Je suis fier de toi, Ziva, dit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Ziva, très surprise, s'arrêta elle aussi et le regarda. Elle avait si rarement entendu son père prononcer de telles paroles à son égard. Elle ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'il avait pu dire une telle chose. Elle en resta muette d'étonnement. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela.

- Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas souvent dit, reprit l'israélien, fuyant quelque peu le regard de sa fille. Il avait, il ne savait où, trouvé le courage de lui avouer cela, mais le lui dire les yeux dans les yeux, c'était encore trop demander. Toutefois Ziva ne s'en offusqua pas, encore bien trop surprise.

- Même si je l'ai souvent pensé, continua Eli. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à te le dire ce soir, à être aussi bavard. Sûrement les circonstances de cette soirée un peu hors du commun. Tu as réussi à te construire une belle famille, et je suis content de tous vous avoir trouvé si heureux les uns avec les autres.

Eli se tut, et le silence reprit place quelques instants, Ziva ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui répondre. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela venant de sa part. Elle ne savait donc pas vraiment quelle réaction adopter, comment réagir. Face à son silence, Eli David respira profondément et fit demi-tour. Il lui tourna le dos et reprit son chemin vers la voiture qu'il avait loué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ziva mit quelques instants à réagir, mais ne voulant pas le laisser partir ainsi, elle finit par le rattraper à côté de la voiture.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement alors qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos.

Eli se retourna au bout de quelques secondes. Il la regarda intensément, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Je... commença Ziva. Elle se tut ne sachant comment poursuivre. Mais le regard inquisiteur de son père la poussa à reprendre.

- Je ne sais pas si on se reverra, je...

- Je sais, la coupa-t-il. Je comprends.

Ziva hocha la tête.

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée. C'était agréable, une fois la surprise passée. Mais... Je ne peux pas oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Ce n'est pas une soirée qui va remettre tous les compteurs à zéro. Il s'est passé bien trop de choses pour ça.

- Je comprends Ziva. Je ne sais pas quel comportement j'aurais si j'étais à ta place, reprit calmement Eli après une courte pause.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes dans le silence. Ziva regardait le jardin de ses voisins, Eli ses chaussures.

- Tu sais Ziva, je n'ai pas toujours voulu ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Mmmh, répondit-elle en le regardant un très court instant avant de le fuir du regard une fois de plus.

- Je suis contente que Sarah et Hugo aient pu te rencontrer, je suis contente qu'ils gardent cette image de toi.

Eli David hocha la tête.

- Bon, je vais rentrer, je commence à être fatigué moi aussi.

Ziva acquiesça, puis s'écarta légèrement pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la portière.

- Ziva?

-Oui, répondit-elle en le regardant, alors que la portière les séparait à présent.

- Je ne veux pas que moi ou le Mossad t'empêchent de revenir en Israël. ça reste ton pays, c'est là que tu as grandi, tu as sûrement des amis qui seraient contents de te revoir et de rencontrer ta famille. Rien ne t'interdit de venir y passer quelques jours.

- Je sais. Je vais y penser. Sarah est encore un peu petite pour supporter un tel voyage en avion. D'ici un an, peut-être deux... Pourquoi pas.

- Bien.

Eli détailla une dernière fois sa fille.

- Je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour. En tout cas je ne regrette pas d'être venu. Fais attention à toi Ziva.

- Toi aussi Eli, répondit Ziva dans un sourire. Toi aussi. A... à une époque j'ai passé de bons moments avec toi. Je vais essayer de garder ces moments là.

Eli sourit à sa fille, qui l'observait attentivement.

- J'espère que tu réussiras.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, puis Eli monta dans la voiture. Il tira la portière et mit le contact. Le moteur démarra pendant que Ziva le regardait mettre sa ceinture. A travers la vitre il la regarda encore une fois, et le père et la fille échangèrent un dernier regard. Puis il appuya sur l'accélérateur, et la voiture commença à s'éloigner dans l'obscurité. Ziva descendit du trottoir et avança jusqu'à se trouver au milieu de la rue. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et regarda dans le silence son père s'en aller. Elle resta là quelques secondes encore après que la lumière des phares ait disparu à l'horizon.

Ce soir elle avait redécouvert une facette de son père qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu depuis trop longtemps. Ce soir elle avait de nouveau entrevue celui qu'il était lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'il était toujours marié avec sa mère. Cette époque était bien loin aujourd'hui. Elle soupira puis d'un pas lent prit la direction de sa maison. Elle savait qu'elle entendrait parler de cette visite pendant des jours, et qu'il lui faudrait sûrement du temps à elle aussi pour admettre ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

Elle poussa doucement la porte de sa maison, et la referma presque en silence. L'obscurité régnait dans la maison. On n'y entendait plus aucun bruit. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et constata avec plaisir que Tony avait débarrassé la table pendant qu'elle discutait avec son père. Elle s'approcha de l'évier et se servit un vers d'eau. Elle se retourna et s'adossa au plan de travail. Elle prit son temps pour le boire, regardant cette table qui ce soir avait été le théâtre de bien des choses. Elle se demandait si elle reverrait son père un jour. Elle se demandait si elle avait envie de le revoir, ou si elle préférait garder cette dernière image comme souvenir de cet homme. Elle reposa le verre vide dans l'évier et éteignit la lumière de la hôte qui était la seule à éclairer la pièce.

D'un pas lent et toujours pensive, elle se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle se démaquilla, se lava les dents puis enfila une nuisette. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de son fils. Doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible elle ouvrit la porte et ensuite s'approcha du lit, contre le mur de droite. Elle se pencha au-dessus du corps du petit garçon, s'appuyant sur sa main gauche qu'elle avait posé sur le bord du lit. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front et se releva légèrement. Hugo se retourna alors, et entrouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés.

- Maman.

- Oui mon ange. Dors, il est tard, souffla Ziva.

- Il est gentil Papi.

Ziva lui sourit puis passa une main sur sa joue.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement, alors que le petit garçon se rendormait déjà.

Ziva finit de se redresser, et ensuite quitta la chambre à pas de loup. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle avança encore un peu dans le couloir afin d'aller voir Sarah. Toujours à pas de loup elle entra dans la chambre de sa petite dernière et s'approcha du petit lit. Elle la regarda dormir paisiblement, puis l'embrassa elle aussi, avant de quitter la pièce.

Enfin elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, dont elle referma la porte derrière elle. Tony avait allumé sa lampe de chevet. Il l'attendait, constata-t-elle. Elle lui sourit, et avança jusqu'à lui. Elle souleva la couette et se glissa dans le lit. Il leva son bras gauche et elle vint se nicher tout contre lui. Il tendit les lèvres pour l'embrasser.

- Il est parti? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Oui, ça y est.

- Tout s'est bien passé? Continua Tony.

- Très bien, répondit Ziva. On a un peu discuté. Il était content de voir les enfants.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Ziva se tut quelques instants.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi, finit-elle par dire.

Tony tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Ziva se sentit obligée de poursuivre face au regard qu'il lui lançait.

- J'en ai été toute aussi surprise que toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à venir ici ce soir et à me dire ce genre de choses.

- Il doit le penser si il l'a dit.

- Oui. Il en avait l'air. C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude. J'avais quasiment tourné la page. J'étais totalement passée à autre chose. Je l'avais rangé dans une partie de ma vie. Le temps a passé si vite depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

Tony soupira.

- Il se fait vieux. Je crois qu'il voit la fin arriver et que ça le fait un peu réfléchir. Il ne cherchait visiblement pas à se faire pardonner, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce comportement si ça avait été le cas. Il aurait passé davantage de temps rien qu'avec toi.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Tu sais, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre vous, tout ce qui a été fait ou dit, commença Tony, il a toujours été et il reste ton père. Il t'a toujours aimée Ziva. Peut-être un peu moins certaines fois, on ne peut pas le nier, il ne te l'a pas toujours montré de la bonne façon, c'est sûr. Mais aujourd'hui, en y repensant, il doit avoir quelques regrets, se sentir seul.

- Oui.

- Il devait vouloir te voir une dernière fois. Essayer, non pas de changer, c'est impossible, mais au moins de faire évoluer l'image que tu as de lui, pour que tu ne gardes pas que les mauvais côtés de votre histoire.

- Certainement. Ça doit être ça. En tout cas il a ravi les enfants.

- Ah ça oui! Les deux m'en ont parlé quand je les ai mis au lit.

Ziva sourit.

- A ce niveau là je suis vraiment contente qu'il soit venu, expliqua Ziva. Je ne voulais pas qu'Hugo et Sarah aient la même image de lui que moi. Maintenant qu'ils l'ont rencontré, vu, ils ne me reprocheront pas plus tard de les avoir tenus éloignés de lui. Enfin... je les ai toujours tenus éloignés de lui, mais au moins là ils ont pu faire sa connaissance. Je ne sais pas si cela aurait été possible autrement.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Tony.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes entre eux deux.

- Tu sais, j'y ai pensé ce soir, et d'ailleurs mon père m'en a parlé.

Tony la regarda, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait la suite.

- Pas tout de suite, je ne pense pas encore être prête pour ça. Mais d'ici un an ou deux, on pourrait peut-être envisager d'aller passer quelques jours à Tel-Aviv. Ce voyage ferait plaisir aux enfants, Mélia serait ravie de nous revoir, chez elle pour une fois. Et je crois que ça me plairait bien de retourner dans ce pays quelques jours. Israël me manque un peu.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, déclara Tony. ça me ferait même très plaisir à moi aussi de voir où tu as grandi, de visiter ce pays hors du cadre du travail. Et ce serait l'occasion de prendre des vacances en famille.

- Bien, répondit Ziva dans un sourire en levant son visage en sa direction.

Tony lui sourit lui aussi.

- Tu me diras quand tu seras prête.

- Oui.

Tony passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ziva. Il caressa doucement sa tête pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que tous les deux replongeaient dans leurs pensées. Le sommeil les gagnait peu à peu. Toutefois Ziva reprit la parole, la main de Tony se promenant toujours dans ses cheveux.

- Tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir me fait repenser à bien des choses.

- Quelque chose en particulier? Demanda Tony.

- ça me ramène à la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque, et à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis. Tout ça me paraît tellement loin aujourd'hui. Ma vie me plait. Je suis contente d'être là avec toi, avec Sarah et Hugo. Quand je repense à tout ce qu'on a traversé... Je me trouve bien idiote d'avoir hésité et d'avoir eu si peur de venir te retrouver quand je vois où cela m'a menée.

- C'est vrai que ça me paraît dater d'il y a une éternité à moi aussi. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis si tu y repenses.

Ziva le questionna du regard.

- Et bien... Tu es revenue au NCIS, Hélène s'est faite à sa nouvelle équipe plus vite que quiconque n'aurait pu l'imaginer, elle commence même à envisager l'idée de la monogamie. Palmer s'est marié, Ducky a pris sa retraite.

- Oui maintenant que tu le dis, déclara Ziva en souriant. On voit encore tellement Ducky que j'avais presque oublié.

- Il faut dire qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de venir surveiller Palmer! On a l'impression que l'envie de tenir un scalpel le démange. Il est comme Gibbs, il ne peut se passer du NCIS poursuivit Tony.

- Et ensuite... McGee et Abby ont emménagé dans leur maison, et cætera... Reprit celle-ci après un instant.

- Tu imagines le nombre d'affaires qu'on dû résoudre depuis que tu es revenue au NCIS? On aurait dû compter... Tout comme on aurait dû compter le nombre de cafés que Gibbs a bu depuis ton retour. Où le nombre de slaps qu'il a distribué.

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Ziva.

- Tu as de ces idées.

Ziva marqua quelques secondes de silence avant de continuer.

- Tu sais, tout cela me ramène aussi à la France. Aux quelques années que j'y ai passé, à la vie que j'y ai vécu. A Sarah. Je me dis que je devrais peut-être l'appeler ou lui envoyer un mail. ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, ça doit bien faire un an.

- Oui ce serait une bonne idée de prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Mais en même temps c'est toujours compliqué... Malgré les années qui ont passé, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire la vérité. ça me dérange de lui mentir comme ça, mais je ne me vois pas tout lui déballer comme ça, après si longtemps.

- Rien ne t'empêche de lui donner des nouvelles quand même. Tu n'es pas obligée de lui détailler tout ton emploi du temps, tu peux rester évasive, omettre certaines choses, comme tu le faisais après ton arrivée à D.C..

- Tu as raison. Si j'ai cinq minutes au NCIS demain je le ferai.

- Tu imagines d'ailleurs la tête de Gibbs, Abby, McGee, et Hélène demain, quand on leur dira ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir?

Ziva sourit.

- Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer. Comme je ne pouvais pas imaginer une telle fin de soirée. J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes demain.

Ziva et Tony se sourirent. Tony resta encore quelques secondes à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Ziva, en silence.

- Tu ferais mieux d'éteindre, déclara Ziva plusieurs minutes plus tard, je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir.

Tony acquiesça. Il s'écarta suffisamment de Ziva pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ziva répondit à son baiser avec plaisir.

- Je t'aime Tony, déclara t'elle alors qu'ils s'écartaient.

- Moi aussi Ziva, lui répondit Tony dans un sourire.

Puis il se pencha pour atteindre l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Il éteignit la lumière et se replaça sous les couvertures, bien au chaud contre Ziva. Il la reprit dans ses bras alors que déjà elle s'endormait et qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire de même.

Une voiture passa dans la rue sur laquelle donnait l'unique fenêtre de leur chambre. Les phares du véhicule éclairèrent la pièce deux courtes secondes. Juste assez de temps pour que la lumière ne vienne se refléter sur l'étoile de David que Ziva portait toujours à son cou depuis que Tony la lui avait rendue. La lumière des phares fit scintiller l'étoile d'or dans l'obscurité une seconde à peine, donnant alors au bijou un éclat qui n'était cependant pas encore assez beau et lumineux pour représenter tout le bonheur qui accompagnait l'israélienne depuis que de nouveau ce collier ornait son cou.

* * *

Alors alors?

Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai tenté ce matin de rouvrir mes fics sur word pour écrire la suite de Périples internationaux, et... Impossible. :( Word me dit "mémoire ou espace disque insuffisant pour ouvrir le fichier." J'ai essayé quelques trucs mais ça n'a pas marché... Ce sont des fichiers que j'ai commencé à écrire sur works, mais ça fait plus d'un an que je les ouvre sur word sans problème, alors je comprends pas. D'autant que je peux toujours ouvrir les fichiers que je n'ai pas commencé à écrire sur works. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'éclairer, que je puisse de nouveau accéder à mes fics... Et vous les poster! Merci par avance!


	67. Chapter 66 Un petit merci

Salut les amis! Salut mes chers lecteurs! Salut mes si chers reviewers!

Non non vous n'avez pas la berlue, je ne vous joue pas des tours, _Ava Zivdid_ est bien terminée (j'en verse encore quelques larmes... C'était ma toute première fic...).

Je profite simplement d'avoir un peu de temps pour tous vous remercier.

Merci de m'avoir accompagnée dans cette si belle aventure, qui a été plus longue que prévue.

Si ce site ne m'avait pas offert un espace où être accueillie, s'il ne m'avait pas donné envie un jour d'ouvrir un page word et de commencer à aligner les mots, je crois que ma vie aurait été beaucoup moins gaie!

Merci de m'avoir soutenue chapitre après chapitre, de m'avoir encouragée à continuer, de m'avoir donné votre avis, d'avoir aimé ma fic', de me l'avoir fait savoir. Je fais un peu dans la guimauve, mais sans vous cette histoire aurait été bien différente et n'aurait peut-être jamais eu de fin. Votre ressenti m'a été très utile et m'a aidée à construire _Ava Zivdid_, vous m'avez donné des idées que seule je n'aurais jamais eu. Et puis vous avez été des lecteurs fidèles, alors que je n'ai pas posté de façon très régulière...

Merci à Firesey qui a plongé plus d'une fois dans son verre d'eau, à Chloke et ses étonnantes reviews, à Chou05 pour sa fidélité, à Furieuse, Choka et Firesey, à Luciaellana qui m'a bien encouragée au début, Skelette, Abva, MarieCéline, esile, pokilo, et AmyDinozzo aussi! Et Marguerite Roxton Jones, Ayahne, Diab'eau'lik, et tous les autres que j'oublie, tous les anonymes... Merci infiniment! =)

Merci tout particulièrement à Gwenetsi. Merci pour tes surprenantes reviews, pour avoir tenu bon du début à la fin, pour m'avoir poussé à terminer cette fic même quand je n'avançais plus.

Enfin voilà... Cette fois-ci c'est bien la fin! Vous l'avez peut-être vu, j'ai repris ma fic au tout début. Je me relis et améliore quelques passages mais je ne change rien à l'histoire. J'ai détaillé certains chapitres, qui sont devenus deux chapitres... Donc si un jour vous repassez par là, ne soyez pas surpris si il y a quelques changements.

Voili voilou... Merci encore pour cette belle aventure =)

Nanoushka.

(Snif' Snif' Snif'...)


End file.
